Beaucoup plus qu’un Granger
by FerPotter
Summary: Onze ans après la fin de la guerre, Hermione se retrouve dans une délicate situation lorsque son fils la quitte pour Poudlard, l'école qui détient son plus grand secret: il est beaucoup plus qu'un Granger, il est l'héritier du Prince. SRHG
1. Chapitre 1 : La lettre sorcier

**Avertissement** : Ce fanfic n'a pour but que de divertir les fans de la série de romans. L'auteure et la traductrice n'ont reçu aucune prime pour avoir écrite, traduite et publiée cette histoire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à l'exception des étudiants de Poudlard qui appartiennent à l'auteure.

**Livre :** Dans le futur, après le tome 7. Suite logique de « Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé »

**Nom de la traductrice** : Valérie Lamarre - vlamarre(at)yahoo.fr

**Résumé** : Onze ans après la fin de la seconde guerre, Hermione Granger se retrouve dans une délicate situation lorsque son fils unique quitte la maison familiale pour aller à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie qui détient le plus grand secret de la jeune femme : son fils est beaucoup plus qu'un Granger, il est l'héritier du Prince.

**Note de l'auteure :** J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi j'ai eu le plaisir à l'écrire! C'est ma première tentative dans la rédaction et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir quelques commentaires. Un Grand merci à ma Beta Reader, SnarkyRoxy.

**Note de la traductrice : **Ce fut un plaisir de pouvoir traduire cette merveilleuse histoire qu'est celle de FerPotter! Beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfics ont voulu exploiter ce genre d'histoire, mais ils avaient plus ou moins réussis parce que leur côté fleur bleue prenait souvent le dessus sur le côté réaliste avec l'histoire de J.K. Rowling. Je lui lève alors mon chapeau pour avoir si bien exploité le personnage si controversé de Severus Rogue!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre sorcier**

Hermione Granger était assise à sa table, savourant son petit déjeuner du dimanche matin, lorsqu'un hibou entra par la fenêtre de gauche de son appartement. Même si elle vit depuis onze ans dans le monde des Moldus, elle était encore en contact avec quelques uns de ses amis du monde Sorcier. Mais ce n'était pas un hibou qu'elle reconnaissait; il n'était ni de Harry et Ginny, ni de Ron ou d'un autre Weasley…

Elle prit la lettre de l'oiseau et lui offrit un morceau de toast. L'hibou accepta la gâterie et repartit par la même fenêtre qu'à son arrivé. Hermione regarda le parchemin dans ses mains et vit le symbole sur le sceau de cire. C'était une lettre de Poudlard.

Elle fixa la lettre pendant plusieurs minutes, hypnotisée par elle. _Une lettre de Poudlard….Qui peut bien m'avoir envoyé des lettres de Poudlard? J'ai pourtant pris soin d'éviter tout contact avec qui que ce soit de l'école depuis…c'est une lettre officielle Hermione!_ se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement.

Rassemblant son courage, elle retourna la lettre dans ses mains, lu le nom inscrit dessus puis ferma les yeux. Elle avait prévu que ce jour viendrait, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait gardé un espoir que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Il avait montré des habiletés magiques depuis son premier anniversaire et elle avait encore espéré contre toute pensée logique que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Même lorsqu'elle savait que ses espoirs étaient absolument infondés et illogiques, elle espérait encore que cette lettre ne viendrait jamais.

Elle plaça la lettre tant redoutée sur la table et prit une gorgée de thé. En ouvrant les yeux, la lettre était toujours là. Elle fixa le parchemin ivoire resté devant elle, essayant de se raisonner. C'était un combat perdu d'avance, elle le savait. Elle y avait songé depuis sa naissance et aucune solution ne pouvait résoudre ce problème. Elle soupira et quitta la lettre des yeux pour rencontrer un regard ébène qui la fixait.

- Bonjour Maman, salua son fils avant de prendre la chaise en face d'elle, Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non rien, répondit-elle avec un léger hochement de tête en retournant son attention sur son assiette, Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas?

- Tu fixes cette lettre sorcier depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce. Cela t'as pris au moins une minute avant de t'apercevoir de ma présence, dit-il avec un rictus, Elle vient de Oncle Harry ou de Oncle Ron?

_Pourquoi doit-il sourire comme ça?_ pensa-t-elle en soupira à nouveau _Il est un rappel remarquable de son père quand il sourit…ou grimace ou…_ elle revient à la réalité lorsque la voix de son fils retentit.

- Maman, arrêter de me fixer comme ça! réprimanda-t-il d'une voix forte en grimaçant, Est-ce que ça va? Tu sembles un peu…perdue ce matin. C'est à cause de la lettre sorcier?

Et avant que sa mère n'ait pu prédire ses actions, il prit la lettre sur la table . Elle essaya de la lui reprendre, mais il était déjà trop tard : il s'en était déjà saisi. Il regarda la lettre, mais ne pu trouvé le nom de l'expéditeur ou reconnaître le symbole du sceau, donc d'un geste instinctif, il retourna la lettre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise au même moment où sa mère enfouie son visage dans ses mains.

_**Mr. Nathan Granger**_  
_**Wingfield Court, E14 2DR  
**__**Virigina Quay  
**__**Londres**_

- Maman, c'est pour moi! Qui peut bien m'envoyer une lettre sorcier? Ce n'est pas d'Oncle Harry ou d'Oncle Ron et je ne connais aucun autre sorcier, dit-il en regardant toujours le parchemin dans ses mains. Il retourna à nouveau la lettre et défit le sceau, entendant sa mère pousser un autre soupir. Dépliant les feuilles, il lut :

_**Collège Poudlard**_  
_**École de Sorcellerie**_

**_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall  
Membre du Magenmagot_**

_**Cher Mr Granger,**_

_**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été accepté au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**_

_**La rentrée étant fixée au premier septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**_

_**Veuillez croire, cher Mr Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**_

**Filius Flitwick, directeur-adjoint**

Hermione fit glisser les mains de son visage lorsqu'elle l'entendit déplier la lettre : Elle y connaissait chaque mot écrit. Elle observa le défilement des différentes expressions lorsqu'il avait déplié le parchemin : allant du froncement de sourcils, en passant par celle de la surprise lorsqu'il lu que la lettre venait de Poudlard, puis enfin un grand sourire illumina son visage au moment où il finissait la dernière phrase. Il regarda à nouveau sa mère.

« Je suis un sorcier! » déclara-t-il avec satisfaction.

Elle ne put éviter la montée de fierté et de bonheur qui avait surgit à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Son grand sourire était contagieux et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle pleurait par désespoir et par désarroi lorsqu'il avait brisé le sceau de la lettre, mais maintenant…Elle n'arriva pas à comprendre ses sentiments. _Suis-je heureuse ou malheureuse à cette idée?_ se demanda-t-elle, _Je suis définitivement fière de lui. Il semble tellement heureux de savoir qu'il est un sorcier. Mais…pas de mais, Hermione!_ se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement, _Laisse-le décider comme tes parents l'ont fait avec toi _.

- Maman, as-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je disais? demanda Nathan.

- Désolé chéri, que disais-tu? s'excusa-t-elle en retournant toute son attention sur lui.

- Je demandais quand tu auras le temps de m'accompagner aux achats de mes livres et des équipements dont j'aurai besoin. Et nous avons aussi besoin d'un hibou pour envoyer ma confirmation d'aller à Poudlard le plus tôt possible!

Il avait le même enthousiasme que sa mère quand elle faisait face à l'attente d'un nouveau challenge excitant. Cela écartait donc le besoin de poser sa première question à voix haute : _C'est plus qu'évident d'après sa réaction qu'il préfère une éducation orcier que celle moldue. Il va aller à Poudlard. Oh, seigneur! Il va aller à Poudlard!_ pensa-t-elle et son sourire s'évanouie aussitôt, se rappelant son dilemme. De toute façon, elle n'a qu'à demander alors, espérant un miracle :

- Es-tu sûr que tu veux aller à une école sorcier, Nathan? C'est très différent de l'école que tu fréquentes actuellement et tes amis n'iront pas à Poudlard avec toi, fit-elle remarquer, le visage plein d'espoir.

Il la regarda un moment.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille? Je croyais que tu serais fière que je sois un sorcier!

- Je suis fière de toi, Nathan. Je te demande juste si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Veux-tu être un sorcier, Nathan?

Étrangement, elle espérait encore une réponse négative de sa part…mais elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction que ses mots provoqueraient.

À peine avait-elle finit sa question que Nathan se leva brusquement de sa chaise, une expression blessée sur son visage.

- Tu ne veux pas que je sois un sorcier, pourquoi? Tu es une sorcière! Et mon père était aussi un sorcier, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne me parles jamais de lui, mais je sais qu'il en était un! Et je serai un foutu de sorcier aussi, j'irai à Poudlard!

Sur ces mots, il sorti de la cuisine, laissant sa mère dépitée fixer la porte du salon.

Elle soupira gravement et cacha à nouveau son visage dans ses mains. _Pourquoi as-t-il remis ce sujet sur le tapis? Je n'ai jamais dis que son père était sorcier, où a-t-il donc péché cette idée? _Elle n'avait jamais révélé l'identité du père de Nathan. Ni à lui, ni même au principal concerné. C'était une décision qu'elle avait prise bien avant la naissance de Nathan.

Ce n'était pas parce que les gens ne lui ont jamais posé la fameuse question. Nathan le lui avait déjà demandé, un année, à son anniversaire. Sa réponse était toujours la même : « Le nom de ton père n'est pas important, Nathan. Nous nous avons l'un l'autre et c'est ce qui est important ». Bien sûr, il n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse et la question devint vite une tradition à chacun de ses anniversaires. Nathan était tellement borné et déterminé qu'il était difficile de qui il retenait ces caractéristiques : de sa mère ou de son père? Probablement des deux! Hermione n'avait jamais changé sa réponse, pourtant. Elle défendait son secret avec toute sa force; même si cela devait conduire à des disputes.

À son huitième anniversaire, Nathan était si déterminé à découvrir l'identité de son père qu'il n'avait pas mangé de toute la journée et avait refusé d'ouvrir un seul cadeau. Il avait renoncé à sa résistance après une semaine, mais Hermione a été très bouleversée par ses actions durant ce temps. Elle souffrait à chaque plat qu'il refusait, à chaque regard de reproche qu'il lui lançait. Même Harry, qui lui visitait à toutes les dates spécifiques comme les anniversaires et les vacances, était secoué cette année là et était revenu les voir le jour suivant.

« Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas un terme à ce foutu mystère une bonne fois pour toute, Hermione! Tu sais bien que je ne te jugerai pas et que je ne serai pas fâché contre toi, Mione. Pas après huit ans…même pas si c'est Rogue! » lui a-t-il dit ce jour là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reparlé de ce sujet entre eux. Bien entendu, Harry avait noté l'évidente ressemblance physique entre Severus Rogue et Nathan, mais il n'avait jamais directement questionné Hermione et elle n'avait jamais nié ou confirmé ses suspicions. « Je ne te le demanderai pas, Hermione. Mais je veux que tu sache que je suis là si jamais tu éprouves le besoin d'en parler et je crois réellement que Nathan devrait savoir qui est son père ».

Et ce fut la dernière fois que le sujet fut abordé.

Elle savait d'Harry et de Ron que Severus Rogue était revenu enseigner les potions à Poudlard. Après la fin de la guerre, son nom fut lavé de toute accusation grâce aux preuves évidentes qu'Albus Dumbledore avait laissé derrière lui, prouvant son innocence et sa loyauté…Bien qu'il était toujours détesté par ses actions la nuit où le directeur fut assassiné et son association avec Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais nié d'avoir lancé un _Avada Kedevra_ sur Dumbledore, mais il a été innocenté par le Magenmagot après les analyses des mémoires et des lettres de Dumbledore, décrivant les conversations et les raisons qui ont poussé le professeur Rogue à commettre ce geste fatal cette nuit là.

Hermione était l'une des quelques personnes qui gardaient espoir en la loyauté de l'espion après la mort de directeur. Elle refusait de croire que le Grand Albus Dumbledore ait pu se tromper à ce point pendant toutes ces années et elle avait essayé de trouver les preuves que Rogue était loyal envers l'Ordre, même après avoir écouté le récit de Harry. Et de toutes les théories possibles qu'elle s'était formulée, une fut exacte et ils trouvèrent, par la suite, les lettres et mémoires que Dumbledore leur avait laissé, prouvant que le professeur Rogue l'avait tué à sa demande.

Après cela, Severus Rogue revint comme espion pour l'Ordre et ce fut essentiel à leur victoire dans cette guerre. Il avait sauvé plusieurs vies, dont la sienne lorsqu'elle a été capturée durant une confrontation entre les Mangemorts et les l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne restait qu'un Horcrux à détruire et ils étaient près de mettre un terme à la guerre lorsqu'elle a été prise par les Mangemorts. Elle était restée en leur pouvoir et pratiquement à la merci de Rogue pendant neuf jours avant que Harry ne détruisit l'artefact et Voldemort lui-même. Rogue l'a protégé des Mangemort du mieux qu'il a pu sans éveiller de soupçons qui auraient pu trahir sa couverture et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

C'était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait dit à personne qui était le père de Nathan. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après la douleur qu'elle savait qu'il avait ressenti après ce qu'il a dû faire pour la garder en vie. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais dire à qui que ce soit que Severus Rogue était le père de Nathan. Ni à Nathan, ni à Severus.

Par contre, Nathan allait partir pour Poudlard en septembre. Elle ne pouvait lui interdire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Nathan d'aller à Poudlard alors qu'elle savait ce que c'était de recevoir une telle lettre. Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ferait face aux conséquences du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, non?

Elle se leva de table en poussant un autre soupir et rejoignit Nathan. Elle se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre close et cogna trois fois. Au moment où elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre le salon et attendre qu'il soit prêt à lui parler, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un « bang » et Nathan retourna sur son lit, serrant sa lettre sans sa main, le menton relevé et avec une lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Elle soupira et entra dans la chambre.

- Nathan, je suis très fière que tu sois invité à étudier à Poudlard, crois-moi. Je suis simplement triste parce que cela veut dire que tu quitteras la maison…et moi.

_rencontrer ton père_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement. C'était vrai. Une partie de sa tristesse était dû à l'idée qu'elle devra laisser partir son bébé.

- Je n'aime pas que tu t'en ailles loin de moi…

Nathan se leva de son lit et serra sa mère sans ses bras. Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Son fils était un jeune homme vraiment spécial. Elle savait qu'il était prêt pour Poudlard.

Après un moment, ils brisèrent leur étreinte et elle se força à sourire en le regardant.

- Nous aurons besoin d'aller au Chemin de Traverse le week-end prochain pour tes livres et ton équipement. Nous pouvons envoyer un hibou à Poudlard là-bas.

- Oh, Maman, merci! Je ne te décevrai pas, tu sais. Je serai le meilleur sorcier qui n'ait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard! dit-il en la serrant à nouveau contre lui.

Elle éclata de rire à ces mots aussi prétentieux. Si confiant, si passionné, déterminé à faire de son mieux pour la rendre fière de lui. Tellement comme elle à son âge…

Elle caressa ses cheveux noirs brillants.

- Tu es un jeune homme très ambitieux si tu penses pouvoir devenir le meilleur sorcier de Poudlard qui n'ait jamais été vu. Tu sais que Harry Potter a étudié là-bas, non?

Nathan avait toujours été fasciné par les histoires que Ron, Harry et elle lui racontaient chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Le gamin lui sourit.

- Détruire ce Voldemort n'était pas chose bien difficile…et c'était il y a dix ans!

- Tu crois que ce n'était rien, hein? J'aimerais te voir discuter avec Ron sur ce sujet, un jour, rétorqua-t-elle en gloussant.

- Oncle Ron ne gagnerait jamais une discussion avec moi! Et Oncle Harry ne pense pas non plus que c'était une chose difficile.

- Et bien, je dois admettre qu'une des plus nobles qualités de Harry est sa modestie. Il n'avouerait jamais que ce qu'il a fait était extraordinaire, répondit-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Elle le regarda.

- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, espère de crétin arrogant!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Donc…c'est correct pour moi que j'aille à Poudlard?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je t'enverrai un hibou tous les jours, je te le promet! poursuit-il, le visage rayonnant.

Il prit la main de sa mère et l'incite à le suivre jusqu'à son lit.

- Veux-tu voir la liste des livres que j'utiliserai, maman?

- Oui, voyons voir les livres dont tu auras besoin, répondit-elle en essuyant les dernières larmes de son visage avec le revers de sa main.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et lisèrent ensemble la liste des livres et parlèrent de Poudlard. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait seulement lorsque Harry, Ginny ou Ron la rendait visite. Son bébé avait grandit et il était temps pour lui d'expérimenter toutes choses fascinantes et préoccupantes que le monde magique pouvait offrir. Incluant son père…

* * *

À suivre… 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse

**Nom de la traductrice** : Valérie Lamarre - vlamarre(at)yahoo.fr

**Note de l'auteure :** Surtout, continuez d'envoyez vos reviews, ils sont tous très appréciés!

**Note de la traductrice : **Permettez moi, et aussi au nom de FerPottrer, de vous remercier pour tous vos reviews! Si vous voulez lire ma réponse à chacun de vos commentaires, allez sur le LiveJournal de FerPotter dont le lien se trouve sur sa page de présentation (cliquez sur son nom pour y accéder) et qui est à la toute fin de sa biographie, sous le titre « Contact me ». Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse**

Le samedi suivant l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard, Hermione et Nathan partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse. C'était la première fois que Nathan visitait le marché sorcier étant donné que sa mère n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds après avoir quitté ce monde, onze ans auparavant. Elle avait contacté Harry et Ginny qui ont, à leur tour, contacté Ron afin de pouvoir se rencontrer tous ensemble au Chaudron Baveur.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pub, elle ressentit une bouffée de nostalgie. Le Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis ces dix dernières années. Cependant, elle n'en était pas surprise. Le monde Sorcier ne suivait pas l'évolution en même temps que le monde Moldu. Ils utilisaient encore des plumes d'oiseaux et des parchemins pour écrire, entre autre.

Elle examina les tables, cherchant les visages familiers de ses amis et les trouva à une table à l'arrière du pub, entourés par des enfants voulant rencontrer le fameux attrapeur des Canons de Chudley et le Survivant qui a vaincu Tu-sais-qui. Ron parlait avec ses jeunes fans avec grand enthousiasme, au plus grand mécontentement de Harry. Ce dernier éprouvait encore des problèmes avec sa gloire, même après toutes ces années.

Avec soulagement, il quitta les enfants lorsqu'il vit Hermione et Nathan passer la porte du pub.

- Mione, Nathan! Je suis content de vous voir, dit-il à distance.

- Salut Harry! répondit-elle en le rejoignant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle le délaissa un moment pour enlacer la femme de ce dernier.

- Comment vas-tu Ginny? Où sont les petits?

- Lily et Sirius sont avec Fred et George à leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Hey Nathan! Prêt pour aller à Poudlard? ajouta-t-elle en ébouriffant la tête du garçon.

- Bien sûr que je suis prêt! Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Laisses-moi deviner : ta mère t'a prêté sa copie de « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Ça fera de toi la deuxième personne qui l'ait lu dans toute l'histoire de cette école, dit Harry avec un sourire stupide tout en donnant à Hermione un regard entendu.

- Oh, arrête tes taquineries Harry! Tu es parfaitement conscient du nombre d'informations importantes que j'ai obtenu de ce livre, tu devrais le lire aussi, s'indigna-t-elle en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras.

- C'est vrai! Mais pourquoi se donner cette peine quand tu pouvais nous dire toutes les informations importantes? demanda Ron qui fut libéré de ses fans.

Il détourna son attention sur Nathan afin d'ignorer le regard assassin d'Hermione.

- Hey, Nathan! Prêt pour l'achat de ton nouveau balai?

- J'sais pas. C'est écrit dans la lettre que les premières années ne sont pas supposés d'avoir un balai.

- Nan! Harry était déjà l'attrapeur de Gryffondor dès sa première année…bien sûr que tu as besoin d'un balai!

- Pas de Quidditch pendant la première année, Ron, c'est le règlement! Harry était une exception, lui rappela Hermione en le foudroyant du regard.

- Alors, on y va au Chemin de Traverse ou quoi? demanda Harry à la rescousse.

Hermione et Ron sont sortis ensembles pendant environ six mois après la fin de leur sixième année, mais ce fut un désastre total. Entre eux, tout n'était que désaccord perpétuel jusqu'à qu'ils se sont accordés sur une rupture, réalisant qu'il était beaucoup mieux d'être seulement des amis. Ron ne s'était jamais marié, mais il semblait très à l'aise à cette idée. Une de ses plus grandes craintes, à part les araignées, c'était de suivre les traces de son père.

- Ouais, allons-y avant que maman ne décide d'utiliser sa baguette contre Oncle Ron! Répondit Nathan.

À ces mots, tous quittèrent le pub pour rejoindre la petite cour qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec sa baguette, Harry tapa stratégiquement sur le mur de brique et le passage s'ouvrit, révélant un Chemin bondé comme dans le temps de leur première année. Dix ans après la disparition de Voldemort, le monde Sorcier était maintenant de retour à la vie normale. Sans rien d'autres à se soucier qu'à part de faire les courses, les rues étaient remplies de rires et de familiarité.

De ses yeux noirs, Nathan examinait tout d'un regard curieux. Il avait déjà entendu parler du Chemin de Traverse plusieurs fois, mais son imagination ne rendait pas justice à la réalité. C'était beaucoup mieux de ce qu'il s'était attendu. Tous ces gens habillés en robes de toutes les couleurs et ces étincelles de magie partout dans la place! L'odeur des herbes et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas embaumait l'air près de l'apothicaire lorsqu'ils le passèrent, stimulant ses sens.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord à Gringotts. Il avait aussi entendu parler de la banque sorcier : Ils échangeaient leur argent Moldu pour l'équivalent en argent Sorcier. Nathan trouvaient les Gobelins un peu effrayants, mais très efficaces. Ils échangèrent assez d'argent pour leurs achats puis quittèrent la banque.

Nathan essaya de tout visiter d'un seul coup : les boutiques, les gens, les objets…Hermione regarda chacune de ses réactions avec un grand sourire. Elle savait ce que c'était de découvrir cet endroit pour la première fois.

- Et bien, si on commençait avec Madame Malkin's ensuite on pourrait aller chez Fleury & Bott pour tes livres…dit-elle à son fils.

« Avant qu'un de ces deux là ne t'emmène à la boutique de Quidditch et à la boutique de farces et attrapes. » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même à voix basse.

Nathan était vraiment heureux lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la librairie : il adorait les livres! Il avait hérité de son amour pour les bouquins de sa mère. Combien de soirées s'était-il assis avec elle en lisant tranquillement pour relaxer!

Ils étaient maintenant à la librairie depuis ce qu'il semblait être une éternité, mais Hermione se sentait comme chez elle. _Tout est absolument parfait_ pensa-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçu Nathan parler à un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds, discutant d'un livre. Elle n'avait aucun doute que c'était un Malfoy et pour confirmer son allégation, nul autre que Draco Malfoy en personne, apparu derrière le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

En quelques secondes, elle fut aux côtés de son fils et instinctivement, elle attrapa le bras de Nathan et essaya de le mettre hors de vue sans que Draco ne la reconnaisse.

- Viens Nathan, nous avons d'autres courses à faire avant le lunch.

Mais sa tentative fut vaine.

- Granger! Tu es vivante! s'exclama-t-il, surpris de la revoir après toutes ces années.

- Malfoy, salua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Nathan, n'est-ce pas? Tu disais que tu allais à Poudlard cette année? demanda-t-il au garçon.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Et bien, je constate que mon fils Devon et toi allez être camarades de classe, poursuivit-il avec un rictus adressé à Hermione.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils seront de bons amis, rétorqua-t-elle pour le défier.

Elle retourna son attention sur son fils

- Allons-y Nathan, nous avons d'autres boutiques à visiter et il commence à se faire tard.

- Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir vivante et bien portante, Granger. Je suppose que tu es retournée dans le monde Moldu après la fin de la guerre, commenta-t-il d'une voix acide.

- Oui, en effet. C'était pas faute d'avoir essayer d'éviter des personnes dans ton genre, Malfoy!

Sur ce, elle agrippa le bras de Nathan et le traîna au comptoir pour payer leurs livres puis, sans s'attarder, ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

- Maman, pourquoi as-tu été aussi rude envers le père de Devon?

Nathan avait, depuis longtemps, appris à traiter avec le tempérament de sa mère et de sa langue tranchante, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi colérique sans qu'elle n'ait été rudement provoquée et il ne se rappelait pas que Mr. Malfoy ait dit quoique ce soit qui la mettrait dans un état pareil.

- Les Malfoy ne sont pas de bonnes personnes, Nathan. Draco, le père de Devon, m'a causé beaucoup d'ennuis lorsque nous étions ensemble à Poudlard et je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup changé.

- Donc, je ne peux pas être ami avec Devon? Il me semble un gars correct pourtant.

- Tu peux être ami avec n'importe qui. Je veux juste que tu sois prudent lorsqu'il s'agit des Malfoy.

- D'accord.

Nathan savait qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible à propos des Malfoy? Je demandai à Oncle Harry_ pensa-t-il.

Bientôt, ils finirent leurs achats pour l'école et allèrent au magasin de farces et attrapes, la boutique des frères jumeaux de Ron. Nathan avait rencontré tous les

Weasley il y a quelques années durant un party de Noël au Terrier. Il avait profité de chaque seconde de leur visite là-bas. Les jumeaux étaient très amusants et depuis que sa mère avait décidé qu'il irait faire les courses au Chemin de Traverse ce week end, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à cette boutique de farces et attrapes.

La boutique était bondée de monde. Il y avait tellement de trucs différents sur les étagères que c'était difficile de décider quoi regarder en premier puis Lily, la fille de Harry, vint vers lui et prit son bras pour l'inviter à faire le tour de la boutique, laissant Hermione derrière. Elle en profita donc pour parler de Malfoy à celui ci.

- Harry, que sais-tu des Malfoy ces jours ci?

La question prit Harry par surprise. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'Hermione s'intéresserait à Draco après toutes ces années.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

- J'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer Draco et son fils à la librairie. Je veux savoir jusqu'à quel point ce garçon est dangereux. Il commencera sa première année à Poudlard aussi et je veux être sûre que Nathan n'ait aucun problème que ce soit avec lui.

- Oh…Je ne savais pas que son gosse avait le même âge que Nathan! Je ne crois pas qu'il sera un problème Mione. Les Malfoy ont perdu beaucoup de leur influence depuis la chute de Voldemort.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment et il ajouta :

- Mais je ne voudrais quand même pas me frotter à eux. Je verrai ce que je peux trouver à propos de ce gamin et je te le ferai savoir. Entre-temps, tu devrais dire à Nathan d'être prudent avec lui.

- C'est déjà fais, répondit-elle, préoccupée.

- Tout ira bien, Hermione. Il est un jeune homme solide. Je suis sûr que personne ne le brutalisera et s'en tirer par la suite. Il te ressemble beaucoup trop au même âge…s'il n'est pas plus fort.

- Je sais, Harry. C'est juste que…sa voix s'estompa, ne voulant pas faire voir ses inquiétudes face au départ de son fils pour Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Harry combien elle était inquiète que Nathan puisse rencontrer son père pour la première fois. Et maintenant un Malfoy serait aussi là-bas. Il y avait tellement de choses que son fils ne savait pas…ne pouvait pas comprendre…

- Il ira bien. Même Rogue sera incapable de le faire flancher alors laisse tomber ce sale gosse de Malfoy! lui assura-t-il.

_Rogue…Comment Severus Rogue traitera-t-il Nathan?_ , pensa-t-elle, _Et s'il le traitait plus cruellement que tous les autres étudiants parce qu'il est mon fils? Il ne sait pas que Nathan est aussi **son** fils après tout._

Hermione sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit Nathan l'appeler à l'autre bout de la boutique.

- Hey, Maman, tu devrais regarder ça! Cela ressemble à de simples billes, mais si tu les presse, ils grossissent et explosent en fumée de différentes couleurs et d'odeurs. C'est trop cool.

Nathan avait l'air de se sentir à l'aise avec tous les produits magiques de la boutique. Hermione n'avait jamais totalement abandonné la magie, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'artefacts magiques à la maison. Elle avait choisis d'élever Nathan dans le monde Moldu et avait pensé que c'était préférable de ne pas envahir la maison avec des objets sorciers.

Un peu plus tard, ils quittèrent le magasin de farces et attrapes avec plus d'articles que prévu. Hermione trouvait cela exagéré pour une première année à Poudlard, mais la plupart des items étaient des cadeaux de ces « oncles » et elle ne pouvait lui refuser ça. La dernière boutique fut le bureau de poste pour envoyer une lettre, confirmant que Nathan serait à Poudlard en septembre prochain. Après que le hibou disparu en direction de l 'école, ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse et le Chaudron Baveur pour retourner chez eux, à Londres, avec les Moldus.

Il restait un peu plus d'un mois avant le premier Septembre où Nathan quitterait sa maison- et sa mère- pour commencer sa vie de sorcier à Poudlard. Hermione avait donc suffisamment de temps pour le préparer aux défis dans la vie d'un sorcier et le premier défi inscrit sur la liste était les précautions à prendre avec un certain maître des potions. Elle devait essayer de prévenir toute haine entre les deux sans pour autant dévoiler la vérité. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile, mais Hermione n'était pas célèbre pour les tâches faciles qu'elle avait accompli. Elle était célèbre pour son ingéniosité dans les situations que les gens appelaient « des causes perdues » et c'était ce genre d'effort qu'elle devrait appliquer pour cette tâche ci.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre**: Nathan arrive à Poudlard, retenant l'attention d'un certain maître des potions. 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le banquet de Bienvenue

**Nom de la traductrice** : Valérie Lamarre - vlamarre(at)yahoo.fr

**Note de l'auteure :** Un gros, gros merci pour tous vos reviews ainsi qu'un grand merci à ma bêta reader, Snarkyroxy.

**Note de la traductrice** : Permettez –moi de vous remercier pour tous vos reviews! Pour lire ma réponse à chacune de vos commentaires, allez sur le LiveJournal de FerPotter dont le lien se trouve sur sa page de présentation (cliquez sur son nom pour y accéder) à la toute fin de sa biographie, sous le titre « contact me »

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents parce que c'est, bien sûr, la première rencontre ultime entre Nathan et le professeur Rogue. Comment réagira Rogue lorsqu'il entendra le nom de Granger lors de la cérémonie de la Répartition? Et bien, pour savoir, vous n'avez qu'à lire, bande de curieux! LOL

Bonne lecture…et n'oubliez pas vos reviews pour ce chapitre…et pardonnez-moi si j'ai fais quelques fautes de français! Maintenant, je me tais. MDR

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le banquet de Bienvenue**

Septembre arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'Hermione ne l'avait prévu. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était déjà temps d'emmener Nathan à la gare de King's Cross afin de prendre le Poudlard Express à la station 9¾.

- Dépêche-toi, Maman! Je ne veux pas être en retard pour prendre le train! s'écria Nathan de la porte d'entrée.

- J'arrive, j'arrive! Et non, nous ne serons pas en retard! As-tu hâte de te débarrasser de moi à ce point? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blessée.

- Oh, Maman, arrête! On s'était mis d'accord pour que je t'écrives toutes les semaines, répond-il à ce qui semblait être la millième fois.

- Je sais, je sais! concéda-t-elle en prenant son manteau avant de l'aider avec ses baguages.

- - -

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la station et Hermione serrait Nathan dans ses bras pour la vingtième fois.

- Maman, je…n'arrive plus…à….respirer…et cela devient…embarrassant! dit-il difficilement, la tête enfouie contre l'épaule de sa mère et la voix étouffée par le manteau de celle ci.

- Oh! Désolée! dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle se sentait incapable de pouvoir dire autre chose sur le moment.

- Tu ferais mieux d'embarquer maintenant. Prend soins de toi. Souviens-toi de tout ce que je t'ai dis et tout ira bien. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, envoi-moi un hibou et je serai là à la minute qui suit, reprit-elle en essuyant quelques larmes du revers de sa main.

- Ça ira Maman. Je t'enverrai un hibou à la première heure demain matin, lui assura-il.

Il prit ses baguages et entra dans le train. Il trouva aussitôt un compartiment vide et alla à la fenêtre pour lui faire un dernier adieu lorsque le train se mit en mouvement.

« Je t'aime » lui mima-t-elle avec ses lèvres et il lui envoya un baiser en retour.

Dès qu'il délaissa la fenêtre du regard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et deux garçons apparurent.

- Est-ce qu'il y a de la place pour deux? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Bien sûr! Je suis seul ici, répondit Nathan.

Après que les garçons aient rangé leurs baguages et se soient confortablement assis, Nathan reprit :

- Est-ce que vous êtes aussi des premières années?

- Oui, je suis Kevin Brown, répondit le garçon aux cheveux bruns clairs et aux yeux bleus.

- Et je suis Anderson Dubois, mais appelles-moi Andy, lui répondit l'autre garçon aux raides cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns miel.

- Je suis Nathan Granger, ravis de vous rencontrer.

- Granger? Serais-tu apparenté avec Hermione Granger, la sorcière qui a aidé Harry Potter à détruire tu-sais-qui? demanda Brown.

- Oui, c'est ma mère, répondit Nathan, surpris qu'ils la connaissent.

C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans le monde Moldu et même avec tout ce que sa mère lui avait raconté à propos de sa gloire passée ainsi que celle de ses deux oncles, il réalisa seulement maintenant toute l'amplitude de cette gloire grâce à la réaction des deux garçons.

- Wow! C'est ta mère! C'est trop cool! s'exclama Andy

Nathan allait répondre à cette exclamation lorsqu'il fut bombardé par une autre question.

- Tu dois donc connaître aussi Harry Potter? demanda Kevin.

- Oui, je connais Harry Potter, c'est mon parrain en réalité.

- WOW! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons faisant sursauter Nathan.

- Tu es en train de nous dire que LE Harry Potter est ton parrain? demanda Andy, stupéfait.

- Oui, Harry et Ginny sont mon parrain et ma marraine, répondit-il, s'attendant à une autre exclamation de la part de ses nouveaux amis.

Mais cette fois, ils ne firent que le regarder, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Est-ce qu'il te laissait te promener avec son balai? demanda Andy.

Harry n'était pas seulement célèbre pour avoir détruit Voldemort. Après avoir tué le sorcier maléfique, il a pris ce qu'il appelait « des vacances » et devint un joueur de Quidditch professionnel pendant un certain temps avant d'entreprendre son entraînement d'Auror.

- On ne se voit pas beaucoup étant donné que j'habite dans le monde Moldu avec ma mère, mais il nous rend visite lors d'occasions spéciales. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de Voldemort…

Nathan s'arrêta de parler un moment lorsqu'ils virent les deux garçons tressaillir à ce nom puis il reprit.

- Et comme je n'ai pas d'arrière-cour, il n'emmenait donc pas son balai avec lui.

- Oh! répondit Kevin, semblant être désappointé mais il reprit aussitôt un air sérieux.

- Pourquoi prononces-tu son nom?

- Qui? Voldemort?

Les deux garçons frissonnèrent à nouveau. Il roula des yeux.

- Heu…Ouais…se risqua Andy

- Et bien….Il est mort et ma mère l'a toujours appelé par son nom, même lorsqu'il était vivant. Oncle Harry m'a dit que craindre un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur envers celui qui le porte. Et comme je ne crains pas Voldemort, je me fiche carrément de l'appeler par son nom, expliqua-t-il en ignorant le nouveau sursaut provoqué parla mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu es vraiment courageux de ne pas le craindre. Mon père m'a dit qu'il était un très puissant sorcier qui a tué beaucoup de gens et qu'en plus, il était revenu à la vie une fois. Tu ne crains donc pas qu'il revienne? demanda Kevin.

- Oh, non! Oncle Harry m'a assuré qu'il a tué toutes les pièces de son âme avant de le tuer cette fois. Rien n'a été laissé derrière.

- Si tu le dis…

Le reste du voyage passa rapidement alors que les garçons discutaient de Quidditch tout en faisant plus ample connaissance. Nathan les appréciaient beaucoup. Finalement, un de ses soucis résultant de son départ de son école Moldu était infondé : il aurait de bons amis à Poudlard. S'il aurait pu choisir, il aurait aimé que Kevin et Andy soient dans la même maison que lui : _Gryffondor_, se disait-il mentalement.

Comme ils se rapprochaient de Pré-Au-Lard, ils se changèrent pour mettre leur uniforme scolaire et attendirent que le train s'arrêta à la station. Dès qu'il stoppa, ils prirent leurs baguages et sortirent.

Ses pieds atteignant la station, Nathan entendit une voix forte les appeler :

« Par ici les premières années! »

Aucun doute, c'était Hagrid! Sa mère lui avait tout raconté à propos du demi-géant. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Vous êtes Hagrid, n'est-ce pas?

Le demi-géant baissa la tête et regarda le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- En effet et toi, tu es sûrement un première année Est-ce que j'te connais?

- Non, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par ma mère

- Et qui est ta mère?

- Hermione Granger, lui répondit Nathan.

Un grand sourire illumina alors le visage barbu du demi-géant.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard…heu…

- Nathan, monsieur, Nathan Granger

- Nathan, répéta Hagrid, Tu salueras ta mère pour moi, hein?

Nathan lui sourit.

- Je le ferai.

Un moment plus tard, tous les premières années furent regroupés autour d'Hagrid et s'entassèrent dans les embarcations près du lac pour se rendre au château.

- - -

Arrivé devant les grandes portes principales, tous les élèves de première année attendaient dans les escaliers lorsqu'une des portes s'ouvrit légèrement, révélant un minuscule sorcier.

- Les premières années, Professeur Flitwick.

- Oh! Merci Hagrid, lui répondit le petit sorcier.

Les élèves suivirent le professeur Flitwick qui repassa par la grande porte et furent amenés dans une petite salle. Puis, ils furent placés en ordre alphabétique. Après quelques minutes, le petit sorcier reprit la parole.

- La cérémonie de répartition va maintenant commencer. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Tous suivirent le minuscule professeur dans la Grande Salle, regardant tout autour d'eux, craintifs. Sur un tabouret installé sur l'estrade devant la grande table des professeurs, un vieux chapeau se mit à fredonner la chanson annuelle de l'école. Lorsqu'il finit, le professeur Flitwick commença à interpeller les étudiants

« Artcher, Duncan »

Le garçon alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Un moment plus tard…

« POUFSOUFFLE! », s'écria le choixpeau.

Le garçon l'enleva donc de sa tête, se releva de son siège et rejoignit la table des Poufsouffles qui applaudissaient sa venu à leur maison.

Un par un, les premières années plaçaient le choixpeau sur leur tête et attendirent que l'objet magique leur dévoile le nom de leur Maison. Kevin Brown et Andy Duvois furent envoyés à Gryffondor et un peu plus tard, ce fut le tour de Nathan d'essayer le choixpeau.

« Nathan Granger » appela le professeur Flitwick.

Nathan marcha jusqu'au tabouret, s'assit et mit le vieux chapeau sur sa tête, parfaitement conscient qu'un sorcier aux cheveux noirs le fixait de la table des professeurs depuis le moment où son nom fut prononcé.

Aussitôt que le choixpeau fut en contact avec sa tête, Nathan entendit une voix à l'intérieur de son crâne :

« Hmmm…Tu es un cas particulièrement difficile. Un esprit très brillant à ce que je vois. Un cœur noble et beaucoup de courage, je peux le sentir. Hmmm…Tu es aussi très talentueux. Oh! Et avide de faire ses preuves…Très difficile. »

Durant tout le temps que le choixpeau lui parlait, il pensait à sa mère, à Harry et à Ron, et inconsciemment, il demanda à être placé à Gryffondor. Le vieux chapeau semblait écouter sa requête.

« Gryffondor, hein? Tu en es sûr? Tu serais très bien à Serpentard qui serait à la hauteur de tes ambitions…Non? Très bien, si tu en es sûr…GRYFFONDOR! »

Nathan laissa le choixpeau sur le banc et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Il fut accueillit par les applaudissements jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assit. Il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir été placé à Serpentard. Les deux autres Maisons auraient été corrects, mais il était placé dans la meilleure : Gryffondor! Comme sa mère et les amis de celle ci.

De la table des Lions, Nathan regarda Devon Malfoy qui venait d'être placé à Serpentard et un garçon nerveux les rejoignit à leur table après avoir été le dernier à être placé à Gryffondor ce soir là.

La directrice souhaita la bienvenue à tous ses étudiants et annonça le début du festin. Ce fut à ce moment là que Nathan sentit, derrière lui, une paire de yeux le fixer. Il se retourna pour les croiser. Le professeur Rogue et Nathan se regardèrent un moment puis le garçon sourit. Le professeur répondit en haussant un sourcil suivit d'une grimace de dégoût. Nathan reporta son regard vers son assiette, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça? demanda Andy.

- Pour rien. Je pensait seulement à un truc que ma mère m'a dite, c'est tout. Ce festin est délicieux!

- - -

À la table des professeurs, le maître des potions aigri se servait de la nourriture en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ce garçon lui avait sourit. _Les premières années ne me sourient pas lorsque je les fixe : ils fuient en pleurant! Quel est le problème de ce garçon? Ne sait-il donc pas qui je suis?_ pensa-t-il en grimaçant. La réaction du garçon à son intimidation était dégoûtant et…intriguant.

Depuis que le professeur d'enchantements l'avait annoncé comme étant un « Granger », Severus était incapable de penser à autre chose. Même le fils de Malfoy ne l'avait pas distrait de ses pensées. _Granger…_pensa-t-il, _est-il parenté avec elle? Un neveu peut-être?_ C'était tout ce dont son esprit était capable d'émettre comme hypothèses.

Il redressa la tête pour regarder le garçon encore une fois _Il n'a pas les cheveux broussailleux, mais pas complètement raides non plus et ils ne sont pas bruns, mais noirs. Il n'est pas petit non plus. Étant réaliste, il paraît plutôt bien, _considéra-t-il, curieux qu'il n'ait trouvé aucune ressemblance physique frappante entre Hermione Granger et ce garçon, mais en même temps, il lui faisait pensait à elle d'une certaine façon.

En plein milieu de ses pensées, le garçon se tourna vers lui à nouveau. Cette fois, Severus le foudroya du regard avec son ricanement typique et la seule réponse qu'il eut en retour fut un haussement de sourcil de la part du garçon. Severus plissa les yeux, visiblement furieux. _Mais pour qui il se prend?_ pensa-t-il. Un faible grognement se forma dans sa gorge, attirant l'attention de McGonnagall qui le regarda d'un air curieux. Comme il l'ignorait, elle suivit son regard qui était fixé sur des premières années à la table des Gryffondor puis fronça les sourcils.

- Quel est votre problème Severus? Vous avez déjà choisis un nouveau Gryffondor à tourmenter? Vous pourriez au moins attendre le premier jour des classes et donner une chance aux autres Maisons! lui dit-elle.

- Que savez-vous à propos de ce jeune Granger? Est-il parenté à cette intolérable de Miss Je-Sais-Tout que vous aviez l'habitude de protéger, Minerva?

- Oh! Voilà donc pourquoi vous ruminez à voix basse! fit-elle remarquer.

Severus fronça à nouveau les yeux.

- Je crois que c'est son fils d'après ce que m'a dit Potter, répondit-elle enfin.

- Son fils? répéta-t-il sans montrer sa surprise.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas perdu la main pour choisir mes étudiants « favoris » après tout.

- Oh, Severus, donnez-lui une chance! Vous ne le connaissez même pas! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas apprécié sa mère que vous devez nécessairement détester le fils aussi! Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que vous aviez commises avec Potter, Severus, lui dit-elle avec un regard averti.

Severus reporta son attention vers son assiette, mais il n'avait plus faim. Il jeta à nouveau un regard sur le garçon et ne put éviter les souvenirs qui envahissaient son esprit. _Le fils d'Hermione Granger. Hermione…Cette fille qui m'a tourmenté pendant six ans lorsque j'étais son professeur et pourtant…_Il ne pouvait éviter les réels sentiments qu'elle lui procurait. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle lui faisaient rappeler des choses qu'il voulait oublier, des choses qu'il a été forcé de faire durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Oh! Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces sentiments!

Dès que le banquet fut terminé et que les étudiants furent à leur dortoir, ses obligations de directeur de Maison étaient désormais complétées. Il pouvait maintenant retourner dans le calme de ses quartiers privés pour préparer la journée de demain. Oh! Ce qu'il pouvait détester la première journée des classes!

- - -

Nathan reporta son attention sur ses amis après la démonstration du professeur de potions. _Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si furieux? C'est lui qui m'a fixé en premier!_ pensa-t-il. Mais il eut aussitôt fait de se rappeler de ce que sa mère lui avait dit à propos de l'homme et rejeta la manifestation de haine de ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaules, se concentrant sur ses nouveaux amis.

Le dessert fut servi et le banquet toucha à sa fin, mais pas avant que la directrice ne donna certains avertissement concernant la Forêt Interdite et quelques recommandations du concierge, monsieur Rusard.

Aussitôt, les première années furent rassemblés ensemble par l'un des préfets et le groupe de Nathan se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Nathan était fasciné par tous les objets dans le château. Il avait entendu parler ou lu à propos de la plupart d'entres eux, mais c'était encore mieux de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. C'était…magique!

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui demanda le mot de passe.

« Chocogrenouille » lui dit le préfet et le portrait se mit à bouger, révélant le passage qui menait à la Salle Commune.

Ils entrèrent tous et furent conduits à leurs dortoirs où il trouvèrent leurs baguages à côtés des lits à baldaquins. Nathan se changea pour mettre son pyjama et grimpa dans son lit. Il avait à écrire la lettre promise pour sa mère afin qu'elle soit prête à être envoyé le lendemain matin. Puis il s'assoupit, se demandant comment sa première journée de classe allait se passer.

- - -

Il était trois heure du matin lorsque Severus Rogue put enfin aller se coucher. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à éviter les fantômes qui hantaient son esprit…Souvenirs des jours pour lesquels il se battait pour oublier. Jours remplis de haine et de douleurs…Souvenirs qui revinrent dans sa mémoire par le professeur Flitwick lorsqu'il prononça son nom : _Granger._

Hermione Granger faisait partie de cette période de sa vie qui était remplis de mauvais souvenirs…Les pires d'entres tous à vrai dire. Souvenirs d'événements épouvantables; évènements qui avait pris place après cette fichue année où Albus Dumbledore avait péris de sa baguette. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que le vieux directeur le lui avait demandé de le faire; ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il a prononcé la formule qui avait pris la vie du vieil homme; la vie du seul homme qui lui avait vraiment fait confiance, le laissant tout seul face à son destin. Et pourtant…

Et Pourtant, Hermione Granger, entre tous, avait encore confiance en lui après ce qu'il avait fait. Même après les évènements qui eut lieu dans la Tour d'Astronomie, après avoir tué Dumbledore, elle avait encore confiance en lui. _Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi elle avait gardé confiance en moi, _songea-t-il. Il avait passé des heures, durant plusieurs nuits à essayer de résoudre le mystère qu'était Hermione Granger. Cette fille avait prit position contre tout et tout le monde et à prouver ainsi sa loyauté envers Albus et ses vraies intentions derrière son acte. Non, il ne comprendrait jamais Hermione Granger.

_Et je l'ai trahi. _Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. _Ce que j'ai dû faire pour la sauver des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres…_Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il ne pouvait pas se pardonner.

Severus Rogue se laissa glisser dans son lit pour finalement s'endormir, mais ce n'était pas un sommeil réparateur. C'était un sommeil agité rempli de cauchemars de ces jours longtemps disparus.

* * *

À suivre…

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **La première journée des classes, incluant les potions et le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les premières classes

**Nom de la traductrice** : Valérie Lamarre - vlamarre(at)yahoo.fr

**Note de l'auteure :** Un gros, gros merci pour tous vos reviews ainsi qu'un grand merci à ma bêta reader, Snarkyroxy.

**Note de la traductrice** : Ohlàlà! Je suis impardonnable, mais j'ai de bonnes excuses LOL D'abord, il y a eu les fêtes de Pâques et ensuite, je fus bombardée d'appels pour passer des entrevues d'embauche…c'est ça qui arrive qu'on envoi 10 C.V. dans le même mois! J'ai donc dû laisser la traduction de côté pour réviser mes connaissances en informatiques et me préparer comme il se doit pour les entrevues. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que maintenant que ça s'est calmé, je vous offre la traduction du chapitre 4…enfin!

Nous y voilà : la première journée des classes où nous allons assister au premier cours de Potions de Nathan ainsi que le premier cours des « Défenses contres les forces du Mal ». Ça risque d'être assez…intéressant!

Permettez –moi aussi de vous remercier pour tous vos reviews! Pour lire ma réponse à chacune de vos commentaires, allez sur le LiveJournal de FerPotter dont le lien se trouve sur sa page de présentation (cliquez sur son nom pour y accéder) à la toute fin de sa biographie, sous le titre « contact me »

Bonne lecture…et n'oubliez pas vos reviews pour ce chapitre…et pardonnez-moi si j'ai fais quelques fautes de français! Maintenant, je me tais. MDR

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les premières classes**

Après avoir pris un mauvais tournant dans un corridor, Nathan, qui venait de la Volière, entra dans la Grande Salle en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Il repéra ses amis et se fit une place près d'eux, ne remarquant pas une paire de yeux noirs qui observait ses moindres mouvements.

- Hey, Nathan! Où est-ce que t'étais? Tu es en retard! lui demanda Kevin au moment où il les rejoignit.

- Je suis allé à la Volière pour envoyer une lettre à ma mère et je me suis un petit peu perdu.

- Comment as-tu _trouvé_ la Volière? lui demanda Joséphina, une première année avec de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.

- Oh, j'ai demandé à un garçon de troisième année, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom.

Il se servit des œufs et un morceau de toast beurré.

- Peux-tu me passer le jus, s'il te plaît? demanda-t-il à Kevin puis le remercia en s'en remplissant un verre.

Il bavardèrent avec enthousiasme pendant un certain temps lorsque le Professeur Lupin, leur directeur de Maison et professeur des défenses contre les forces du Mal, s'approcha de leur table.

- Tenez Nathan, lui dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

- Merci professeur, lui répondit Nathan avec un sourire.

Il avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires à propos de Remus Lupin lorsqu'il était petit. Il savait que le professeur était un loup-garou et qu'il était un bon ami de Harry. Il était aussi un héros de guerre pour le rôle qu'il a joué dans L'Ordre du Phénix, en combattant contre Voldemort. Nathan l'avait rencontré une fois quand il était allé visité Harry à l'anniversaire de ce dernier.

Leurs premières cours de la journée étaient un double cours de Potions et leur conversation sauta aussitôt sur le Professeur Rogue.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était carrément odieux envers les Gryffondors, commenta une fille.

- Mon frère m'a dit qu'il a tué un étudiant parce qu'il a fait exploser un chaudron en classe! Il était un Mangemort, vous savez, ajouta une autre fille.

Tous les étudiants l'écoutèrent, les yeux grands comme des 25¢ sauf un- Nathan- qui commença à rire.

Un troisième année, qui écoutait aussi, regarda Nathan avec incrédulité.

- Tu trouve ça amusant? Je ne sais pour l'étudiant avec son chaudron, mais il a définitivement tué le précédent directeur de l'école, lui dit-il sur un ton plein de reproches.

- Oh, je le sais, répondit Nathan avec nonchalance en reportant son attention sur son déjeuner.

Il fronça cependant les sourcil lorsqu'il s'aperçu que tout le monde le regardait avec incrédulité.

- Quoi?

- Comment ça « quoi »! Tu savais que nous avons des cours avec un meurtrier et tu trouves ça drôle? demanda Kevin.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment un meurtrier…

- Ça, je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est ce que je ne veux pas être en retard à son cours. Tu as fini Nathan? intervint Andy en se levant de table.

Tout à fait.

Nathan enfonça son dernier morceau de toast dans sa bouche et se leva aussi de table.

Le groupe se rendirent aux cachots où les classes de Potions avaient lieu. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et trouvèrent déjà quelques Serpentards assis à leur place. Ils s'assirent à leur siège et attendirent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Professeur Rogue entra dans la classe en refermant la porte dans un claquement sourd, faisant sursauter quelques étudiants sur leur siège. Ses robes noires flottant derrière lui, il alla au bureau situé à l'avant de la salle et prit place derrière. Sans jeter un seul regard vers les élèves, il prit les présence, s'arrêtant un instant lorsqu'il lut le nom de Nathan pour le regarder et en fit de même avec Malefoy. Rogue finit sa liste et leva finalement les yeux vers le groupe.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. J'ai perdu espoir après trente ans d'enseignement , qu'un seul étudiant, parmi toutes les bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours, puisse un jour comprendre la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne et la magie qu'il renferme.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Pas un seul étudiant ne le quitta des yeux et tous le suivirent du regard lorsqu'il quitta son bureau pour marcher entre les bureaux.

- Granger! dit-il soudainement, quelle est la différence entre les œufs de Doxys et les œufs de fées mordeuses?

- Aucune, Monsieur. Les Doxys et les fées mordeuses sont une seule et même créature. Elles peuvent être trouvées dans les forêts magiques et leur morsures sont très venimeuses. Leurs œufs sont de parfaits ingrédients pour les antidotes, expliqua Nathan sous le regard ébahi de toute la classe.

Le seul qui ne sembla pas impressionné fut le Professeur Rogue.

- Vous êtes donc aussi un insupportable Je-sais-tout comme votre mère. Je présume que vous avez déjà lu le livre en entier de la première jusqu'à la dernière couverture.

- À deux reprises, monsieur.

_Sale gosse!_ pensa-t-il, puis il fit un léger sourire.

- Eh bien, je me dois de vous prévenir que malgré toutes les connaissances du livre que vous avez _mémorisé_ ne seront pas suffisants pour votre succès dans cette classe, monsieur Granger.

Nathan lui sourit en retour de la même façon.

- Je le sais, monsieur.

Rogue fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire qu'affichait le garçon devant lui. _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce môme?_ » pensa-t-il et s'adressant à la classe :

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 16 et suivez les instructions pour la préparation d'une potion. Je veux une fiole contenant un échantillon de votre désastre sur mon bureau à la fin du cours.

Il donna quelques informations sur la potion anti-furoncles qu'ils allaient devoir concocter et se mirent à la tâche de préparer les ingrédients, les ajoutant un par un dans leur chaudron. Rogue circula dans la classe, observant chaque mouvement, terrorisant chaque étudiant avec sa sombre et stricte présence. Il donna de sévères critiques à tout le monde, même les Serpentards, mais n'enleva des points qu'aux Gryffondors.

Le seul qui semblait aimer le cours fut Nathan, au plus grand agacement de Rogue Il s'arrêta derrière le Gryffondor et resta là plus longtemps qu'il l'avait fait avec les autres. Sans un seul tressaillement, sans un tremblement, sans aucune une hésitation lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la gorge….juste un sourire et….des rires?

_Il est en train de rire!_ Rogue ne put s'empêcher de froncer davantage les sourcils qui affichait son dégoût. _Comment ose-t-il!_

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose d'amusant à propos de votre potion, monsieur Granger? gronda-t-il.

- Non, monsieur.

- Alors seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, mais d'un ton dangereux.

_Oh, Oh!_ Nathan devait penser à toute vitesse.

- Jamais, monsieur. Je me rappelais seulement de quelque chose de drôle et…

- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor pour manque d'attention pendant la préparation, monsieur Granger! siffla-t-il avant que le garçon ait pu terminer son excuse.

- Retournez à votre travail vous autres! ordonna-t-ils aux autres élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter leur discussion

La classe fut extrêmement silencieuse après cela. Personne d'autre ne voulait s'attirer les foudres du Maître des Potions. Ils posèrent leur fiole sur son bureau à la fin du cours et quittèrent les cachots le plus rapidement possible à l'exception de Nathan qui prit son temps pour ramasser ses affaires. Derrière lui, Rogue fixa le Gryffondor qui se retirait enfin avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Dans les couloirs, les premières années étaient en train de discuter de leurs impressions sur le premier cours de Potions pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de cours des défenses contre les forces du Mal.

- Ce type est un terroriste! Il rôde autour comme une bête sauvage prête à nous sauter à la gorge et nous bouffer! s'exclama Andy.

- Il est terrifiant, ajouta Josephina doucement.

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase que Nathan les rattrapa. Kevin le regarda d'un air curieux.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu riais? lui demanda-t-il

- Pour rien, je me rappelais seulement de quelque chose d'amusant que ma mère m'avait dite une fois, répondit Nathan avec un léger sourire qu'il ne pouvait supprimer de son visage.

- Tu es bizarre quelques fois.

La vérité était que Nathan s'était effectivement moqué de Rogue ou, plus précisément, de ce que sa mère lui avait dit une fois à propos de Rogue. Le Maître des Potions avait fait exactement tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit qu'il ferait : demander une question difficile, réprimander Nathan pour avoir su la réponse et tenter de l'intimider ou de le rendre confus en se mettant en colère quand il était incapable de faire autrement. C'était beaucoup trop pour ne pas être tenté d'en rire!

Il avait tout de même adoré le cours. Faire des potions était un des quelques trucs magiques que sa mère lui a appris et il adorait préparer des concoctions avec elle. Tout ce que le Professeur Rogue avait enseigné était fascinant.

Après s'être trompé dans certains corridors et certains escaliers, le groupe entrèrent dans la salle de classe des « Défenses contre les forces du Mal » juste à temps pour le début du cours. Le Professeur Lupin était déjà à l'avant de la salle, attendant que les derniers élèves prennent leur place.

Le professeur agita sa baguette et son nom apparu sur le tableau noir.

- Bonjour à tous! Je suis le Professeur Lupin et c'est moi qui vous enseignerez les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à l'avant de son bureau avant de poursuivre :

- Nous allons commencer avec ce que l'on considère comme de la Magie Noire et ce qui ne l'est pas. Qui peut me nommer un sortilège maléfique?

Depuis la chute de Voldemort il y a de ça, plus de dix ans, la Magie Noire était loin d'être le premier sujet de conversation dans les couloirs et peu de personnes connaissaient les sorts maléfiques donc personne ne fut volontaire pour répondre.

- Nathan? appela le professeur.

- Le Sortilège Doloris, monsieur, répondit-il.

- Correct! Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Pourquoi est-il un sort maléfique Nathan?

- Parce qu'il fait parti des trois Impardonnables. Il attaque le système nerveux de la victime, causant des douleurs atroces et éventuellement des dommages irréversibles au cerveau. Cela demande aussi au lanceur de sorts un réel désir de causer la souffrance.

- Très bien Nathan, cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor. Le sentiment que demande ce sortilège pour être réussi, est la raison qui fait qu'il est considéré comme de la Magie Noire : cela demande un vif désir de causer et de voir la souffrance chez une personne. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre connaît un autre sort maléfique?

Devon Malfoy regardait Nathan avec un léger intérêt. Il ne pensait pas que ce garçon connaîtrait quoique ce soit sur la Magie Noire. Son père lui en avait appris un peu et lui aussi connaissait tout sur les Impardonnables. Devon leva la main.

- Oui, Devon? demanda Lupin

- Le sortilège de l'Imperium, monsieur, et c'est aussi un Impardonnable.

- Correct! Cinq points pour Serpentard. Le sortilège de l'Imperium est utilisé pour commander à sa victime de faire tout ce qui est demandé par le lanceur de sorts. Le dernier Impardonnable, étant donné que nous sommes dans le sujet, est le sortilège de Mise à Mort. Les deux premiers sorts mentionnés peuvent être contrés, mais pas le sortilège de Mise à Mort.

Une main fut levée et le Professeur Lupin s'adressa à son propriétaire.

- Oui, Joséphina?

- Si le sortilège de Mise à Mort ne peut pas être contré, comment Harry Potter a-t-il pu survivre après l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui?

- Et bien, Harry Potter était protégé par l'amour de sa mère parce qu'elle est morte en lui sauvant la vie. C'était un cas exceptionnel.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ce qui était considéré comme de la Magie Noire et ce qui ne l'était pas, et bientôt le cours fut terminé. Ils saluèrent le Professeur Lupin puis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le lunch.

À la table des Gryffondor, les premières années s'assirent ensemble et parlèrent des cours de la matinée.

- Comment peux-tu connaître toutes les réponses aux questions des professeurs? demanda vivement Kevin qui prenait un sandwich d'un grand plateau.

- Ouais et où tu as appris tous ces trucs sur les sorts maléfiques? ajouta Andy

- Oh, ce n'est vraiment rien. Je devais avoir lu ça dans un livre ou un truc du genre…Non, je me souviens que ma mère m'avait parlé des maléfices…ou oncle Harry peut-être. Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

- Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, tu es entouré de héros, se moqua Andy

- Et pour ce Serpentard, Malfoy? Il avait l'air en connaître aussi pas mal sur la Magie Noire, fit remarquer Adam, un sorcier d'origine Moldue.

- Sa famille est reconnue pour avoir été mêlée à la Magie Noire. Ils sont une famille sorcier traditionnel : des pur-sangs, répondit Andy

- Si tout le monde sait qu'ils pratiquent la Magie Noire, pourquoi ne les arrêtent-ils pas? demanda Adam.

- Parce que personne n'a pu le prouver. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à connaître la Magie Noire tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne l'utilises pas. Je crois pas que Malfoy ait déjà lancé un sortilège maléfique, répondit Nathan.

Ils finirent leur repas et quittèrent le château pour aller dans la Serre numéro 1 où ils ont leur premier cours de botanique.

Les cours de l'après-midi étaient tous excitants, à l'exception de l'Histoire de la Magie. Le sujet aurait pu être intéressant si l'enseignant fantôme, le Professeur Binns, n'était pas aussi ennuyeux.

Après le dîner, Nathan et les autres garçons se dirigèrent à leur Salle Commune où ils s'assirent près du feu. Quelques uns d'entres eux jouèrent aux échecs pendant que d'autres jouèrent à la Bataille Explosive et que d'autres discutèrent tranquillement.

Après quelque temps et les yeux fatigués, Nathan souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis et grimpa les marches pour se rendre à son dortoir. Il mit son pyjama, s'étendit sur le lit et sombra dans le sommeil dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Sa première journée des classes était à la fois excitant et épuisant et ce n'était que les premiers parmi tant d'autres qui étaient encore à venir : il avait sept ans à passer avant d'atteindre sa journée de graduation.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre :** Hermione reçoit une lettre et Nathan a du travail à faire en bibliothèque…mais il se retrouve piégé par de la désagréable compagnie. 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Incident à la bibliothèque

**Nom de la traductrice** : Valérie Lamarre - vlamarre(at)yahoo.fr

**Avertissement :** Ce fanfic n'a pour but que de divertir les fans de la saga « Harry Potter ». L'auteure et la traductrice n'ont reçu aucune prime pour avoir écrite et publiée cette histoire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à l'exception des étudiants de Poudlard qui appartiennent à l'auteure.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un gros, gros merci pour tous vos reviews ainsi qu'un grand merci à ma bêta reader, Snarkyroxy.

**Note de la traductrice** : Holà! Plus l'histoire avance, plus il m'est difficile de garder les échéances que je m'étais fixée : faut dire que le chapitre 5 était le plus long que j'ai eu à traduire à date et comme on m'a accusé de manquer de rigueur dans ma traduction, j'ai donc pris beaucoup plus de temps….

Dsolée, c'était sarcastique : c'était simplement parce que le chapitre était plus long et qu'avec le beau temps qu'on a eu cette semaine, j'ai pas pu résister à paresser au soleil au lieu de me planter devant l'ordinateur MDR

Encore une fois, permettez –moi de vous remercier pour tous vos reviews! Pour lire ma réponse à chacune de vos commentaires, allez sur le LiveJournal de FerPotter dont le lien se trouve sur sa page de présentation (cliquez sur son nom pour y accéder) à la toute fin de sa biographie, sous le titre « contact me »

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Incident à la bibliothèque**

Le premier samedi matin après le départ de Nathan pour Poudlard montre une Hermione anxieuse en train d'arpenter le salon de son appartement. Ils avaient convenu qu'il lui enverrait une lettre tous les week-ends et elle ne pouvait refouler l'anticipation qu'elle ressentait.

_Où est le hibou, où est-il?_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle arpentait la pièce. Les pensées de ce qui aurait pu se passer durant toute la semaine à Poudlard la hantaient. _Est-ce qu'il va bien? S'est-il adapté au monde Sorcier? S'est-il déjà fait des amis? Sont-ils de bons amis?_ À cette dernière pensée, elle se rappela du jeune Malfoy et s'assit sur son divan, fronçant les sourcils _J'espère qu'il a été prudent concernant Malfoy comme je le lui avais conseillé._

Puis elle frémit lorsque ses véritables craintes firent place à ses précédentes pensées. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. _Que pense Severus de Nathan? L'a-t-il seulement remarqué? Le traite-t-il comme il m'a traité lors de ma première année?_ médita-t-elle. 

« J'espère qu'ils ne se détestent pas », dit-elle à a voix haute puis se leva de son divan lorsqu'elle vit un hibou de couleur brun apparaître, battant des ailes lorsqu'il se posa près d'elle.

Avec appréhension, elle prit la lettre de l'oiseau et alla s'asseoir à la chaise près de la fenêtre, ignorant le hibou contrarié. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et prit le parchemin glissé à l'intérieur.

**Chère Maman.**

**Ma première semaine à Poudlard était extraordinaire! Les autres Gryffondors sont de bons amis, spécialement Kevin et Andy. Les professeurs sont tous très biens et j'adore les classes de magie. J'ai déjà utilisé ma baguette pour les enchantements et cela vraiment fonctionné! Il semble que ce fut un bon choix pour moi. Nous avons fait volé une plume et je fus le premier à réussir. Le professeur Flitwick a dit que j'ai été naturel et m'a donné des points! Je crois être très bon en enchantements.**

_Petit idiot prétentieux! _pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle était fière du succès de son fils dans les cours d'enchantements. Elle poursuivit sa lecture…

**Mais mon sujet favoris sont les Potions. Nous avons préparé un remède pour les furoncles par nous-même! C'était le meilleur cours de la semaine, même si le professeur Rogue m'a déduit des points pour manque d'attention pendant la préparation…**

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Toujours aussi désagréable à ce que je constate! Ne changera-t-il donc jamais? _se demanda-t-elle mentalement puis retourna son attention sur la lettre.

…**Je prêtais attention, je te le jure! Il était derrière moi et j'essayais de ne pas rire à ses tentatives de me faire hésiter dans les ingrédients que j'ajoutais, comme tu m'as dit qu'il ferait. Je pense qu'il m'a entendu et m'a demandé si je croyais que ma potion était amusante. Je lui ai répondu que je riais à propos de quelque chose dont je venais de me souvenir et il m'a déduit des points quand même.**

Sa mâchoire en tomba lorsqu'elle lut ces derniers mots. _Nathan s'est moqué de lui? Oh mon Dieu! Cela dû sérieusement le vexer! _pensa-t-elle et elle sourit en disant tout haut :

« Cela lui servira de leçon pour avoir tenté de duper Nathan! »

**Il est vraiment odieux avec les étudiants, mais j'ai préféré ses cours. Les autres élèves sont très effrayés par lui, même bien avant les premiers cours. Ils ont tous discuté sur son passé en tant que Mangemort et ils ont dit qu'ils avaient tué le précédent directeur. Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui! Tu m'as expliqué ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi, et je te crois.**

Une pointe de pitié pinça son estomac. _Pauvre Severus! Personne ne comprendra jamais tout ce qu'il a dû faire et les décisions qu'il a dû prendre_, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Hermione était consciente de ce qu'il avait dû faire et les décisions que Severus a dû prendre toute sa vie. Une des décisions les plus difficiles a sauvé la vie d'Hermione une fois et depuis elle le respectait pour son courage et sa ténacité. _Je dois me rappeler de dire à Nathan combien Severus a été brave durant la guerre. Il pourrait avoir la capacité à faire changer l'opinion des autres sur leur professeur._

**À part ça, j'ai appris comment changer une allumette en aiguille au cours de Métamorphose et j'ai aussi appris des trucs sur les sortilèges maléfiques en cours de Défense, sur les propriétés de la terre en Botanique, sur les constellations en Astronomie et sur la révolte des Gobelins en Histoire. Le professeur Binns était le professeur le plus mauvais, mais tous les autres sont assez cool!**

**Il se fait tard et je dois aller dormir. Je me lèverai très tôt demain pour t'envoyer cette lettre. Je sais que c'est la première chose dont tu attendras dans la matinée.**

**J'espère que tu te portes bien à la maison. Tu me manques beaucoup et je sais que je te manque aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste donc trouves quelques chose à faire durant les week-ends. Va rendre visite à Oncle Harry!**

**Je t'aime,**

**Nathan.**

« Je t'aime aussi mon garçon », dit-elle doucement luttant pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Il lui manquait tellement.

Elle soupira et plia la lettre. _Finalement, il n'a pas mentionné Malfoy _se dit-elle intérieurement comme elle se dirigeait vers son bureau pour trouver du papier et un crayon pour lui répondre.

---

Après le lunch, Nathan se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour chercher quelques références à ajouter à son devoir de Potions. Les autres étaient allés à l'extérieur pour profiter du soleil, mais Nathan préférait terminer son essai avant d'aller jouer. Il prenait ses études très au sérieux, quelque chose qu'il a appris de sa mère.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, il balaya la salle rapidement du regard afin de trouver une table inoccupée au fond. Il n'aimait pas entendre des chuchotements pendant qu'il étudiait. Il plaça son sac d'école sur la table et se dirigea vers la section des Potions, mais ne l'atteignit jamais.

Un chuchotement au fond d'une allée sombre entre deux étagères le dérangea. Il entendit un cri. Ignorer ce son était contre sa curiosité de nature donc il se dirigea vers le bruit, doucement, pour ne pas alerter personne en révélant sa présence.

Il trouva trois garçons en uniforme de Serpentard maltraiter un Poufsouffle de première année. Il s'approcha des garçons et reconnu l'un des Serpentard comme celui de la librairie : Malfoy. Malgré sa tentative de rester discret, ils entendirent ses pas et se retournèrent pour savoir qui était là. Maintenant découvert, Nathan redressa les épaules, prenant ainsi une posture plus rebelle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Laissez-le tranquille! ordonna Nathan.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Gryffondor! Et si tu oses en parler à qui que ce soit, tu seras le suivant! menaça l'un d'eux.

Les deux garçons qui accompagnaient Malfoy étaient plus vieux que Nathan, probablement des troisième années.

Pourtant Nathan ne pouvait pas les laisser maltraiter ce garçon. Il s'avança vers le groupe et prit aussitôt, avec sa main droite, sa baguette en bois de frêne de 30 cm contenant un ventricule de cœur de dragon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger? Je ne suis pas une plume que tu peux faire voler! lui dit Malfoy avec un petit sourire.

- Ferme-là Malfoy! cracha Nathan.

Il regarda les deux autres Serpentard.

- Laissez ce garçon tranquille ou vous verrez ce que je peux faire avec ma baguette à part de faire voler des plumes! dit-il avec son ton le plus dangereux tout en leur servant son fameux petit sourire en coin.

Il ne connaissait aucun sortilège utiles pour un duel, mais il ne pouvait désormais plus faire marche arrière. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à prendre les menaces à la légère.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu jeter un quelconque sort, une grande et sombre silhouette apparu derrière Nathan.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent de jeter des sorts aux étudiants dans la bibliothèque, monsieur Granger, dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton glacial, Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe ici.

Durant ce temps, Devon avait déjà rangé sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe sorcier et dit avec un visage des plus innocents :

- Il nous a menacé de nous jeter un sort, professeur.

- Nous étions justement en train d'aider ce garçon qui a été menacé, ajouta l'un des deux autres Serpentard.

Nathan était outré par ces accusations _Comment osent-il?_ pensa-t-il en foudroyant les Serpentard du regard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Ils étaient en train de maltraiter ce garçon lorsque je suis entré professeur : ce sont des menteurs!

- Êtes-vous en train de nier que vous n'aviez pas votre baguette en main prêt à leur jeter un sort, monsieur Granger? demanda le professeur Rogue.

- Non, pas du tout. J'étais en train d'essayer d'éloigner ces rustres pour qu'ils laissent ce garçon tranquille, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Et bien cela vous fera perdre 10 points pour Gryffondor et mériter une retenue, monsieur Granger! Votre punition aura lieu avec moi Mercredi après le dîner. Est-ce clair? demanda-t-il d'une voix meurtrière.

Le professeur Rogue semblait éprouver un certain plaisir à nuire un impertinent Gryffondor.

- Mais, monsieur…

- Dites encore un seul mot et je vous ferai perdre 20 points de plus avec une semaine de retenues! siffla le professeur.

Nathan savait que c'était une bataille perdu d'avance, il n'essaya donc pas de s'obstiner avec le Maître des potions. Sa mère a été très claire sur cet aspect du terrifiant professeur. Nathan acquiesça.

- Puis-je partir à présent, professeur? J'aimerais pouvoir terminer mes devoirs.

- Accordé.

- Merci, monsieur, répondit-il et quitta l'allée entre les deux étagères, foudroyant les autres garçon du regard.

Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement la section des potions, il chercha sur les étagères des livres qu'il pourrait utiliser pour son essai, en maugréant pour lui-même.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Rogue les a crû? » _Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils sont Serpentard? Ça ne se peut pas, _médita-t-il. Il secoua la tête, désappointé par le Maître des potions. « Le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas les croire juste parce qu'ils sont Serpentard et pas moi, n'est-ce pas? » maugréa-t-il toujours en cherchant les volumes sur les étagères. « De toute façon c'était leur parole contre la mienne et le professeur Rogue est un homme honorable » _Ils étaient trois et j'étais seul_. Le fil de sa pensée le calma un peu…jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvint de sa retenue. Il soupira avec lassitude.

_J'ai déjà une retenue alors que ce n'est que ma première semaine! Qu'est-ce que ma mère va penser de tout ça?_ pensa-t-il avec tristesse. « Ma mère va me tuer », admit-il à voix haute en s'éloignant vers la table où il avait poser son sac avec trois livres sous le bras.

---

Le professeur Rogue prit en main la situation et renvoya les Serpentard et le Poufsouffle dans leurs salles communes. Il allait quitter la bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un murmurer son nom près de la section des potions. C'était le jeune Granger.

Il se tint derrière un rayon de l'autre côté de celui où Nathan se tenait et observa ce dernier. Nathan parcourait les étagères avec un air renfrogné sur son visage, se parlant à lui-même : « Le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas les croire seulement parce qu'ils sont Serpentard et pas moi, n'est-ce pas? »

_Si je le pouvais_, admit-il mentalement avec un léger sourire sur son visage. Mais son sourire fut vite transformé par une expression de surprise lorsqu'il entendit la suite des réflexions du garçon.

« Après tout, c'était leur parole contre la mienne et le professeur Rogue est un homme honorable »

_Quoi? Honorable? Pas le bâtard aux cheveux graisseux? Pas le dangereux Mangemort? Pas le tueur au sang froid?_ Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. _Où a-t-il pris cette idée?_ pensa-t-il quand la réponse fut dans la suite des réflexions du jeune étudiant.

« Ma mère va me tuer! »

_Miss Granger, _réalisa-t-il et son éternel froncement de sourcils revint sur visage au teint cireux.

---

Le reste de la journée se termina sans histoire. De retour à la Grande Salle, Nathan rencontra ses amis pour le dîner.

- Alors, comment était ta journée à la bibliothèque? Je vois que l'air frais et le soleil t'as fais du bien, taquina Kevin.

Nathan gloussa.

- Tu peux te moquer tant que tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre demain soir pour tes devoirs, je t'aiderai pas!.

- Moi je n'ai rien dit, Nathan : tu vas m'aider?

- J'y penserai.

Nathan se servit de la purée de pomme de terre et des tranches de rôti de bœuf. Les autres étaient aussi en train de se servir lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentard passèrent près d'eux en pouffant de rire pointant Nathan du doigt :

« C'était pas moi professeur. Ils maltraitaient ce garçon professeur. Ce sont des menteurs professeur. »

Puis rejoignirent leur table en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Kevin en regardant les Serpentard avec un air suspicieux.

- Rien d'important. Ils se moquent de moi parce qu'on m'a donné une retenue par leur faute, répondit Nathan d'un ton nonchalant sans quitter son assiette du regard.

- Quoi! s'écria Andy avec indignation.

- Tu as reçu une retenue! Mais qui t'as donné une retenue et pourquoi? s'exclama Kevin

- Le professeur Rogue m'a donné une retenue parce que j'ai menacé quelques Serpentard avec ma baguette dans la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-il d'un ton fataliste.

- Oh! Je suis désolé, dit Andy.

Les Gryffondor regardèrent Nathan avec incrédulité, mais retournèrent leur attention sur leur nourriture lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que leur ami ne leur dirait rien à ce sujet. Nathan finit son repas en silence. Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, il vit le Maître des potions parler avec la directrice. _Que va-t-il me donner comme tâche durant la retenue?_ pensa-t-il

Le professeur Rogue détourna son regard vers la Grande Salle et accrocha le regard de Nathan qui le fixait puis fit son léger sourire habituel.

Nathan lui rendit le même sourire pendant un moment puis se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle. Il salua ses camarades et quitta la salle en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils à la vue du garçon qui lui avait souriait et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut de son champs de vision. _Tu peux toujours sourire mon garçon! Tu verras bien jusqu'à quel point je peux devenir ignoble pendant les retenues!_ pensa-t-il en se levant aussi pour quitter la salle.

---

Les rayons du soleil passa à travers les rideaux suspendus autour du lit de Nathan qui le réveillèrent. Il balança ses jambes hors du lit en bâillant et étirant ses bras paresseusement. Dimanche était toujours une journée de paresseux.

Se levant du lit, il alla à la salle de bain et regarda son reflet dans le miroir en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ses cheveux commençaient à paraître graisseux à la racine. Il se brossa les dents et prit une douche.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre en séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette, il constata que ses compagnons de chambre étaient aussi levés.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il et il reçu quelques grognements en guise de réponse.

Il sourit à la vue de ses amis endormis.

- Vous venez déjeuner?

- Ouais, ouais, on arrive! Pour quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir une retenue avec le plus vicieux des professeurs de Poudlard, tu es vraiment joyeux ce matin, répondit Kevin en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Ça ne peut pas être si pire que ça. Je vous attend dans la salle commune, répondit Nathan en laissant les garçons à leur rituel matinal.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps quand il vit ses amis descendre les escaliers en colimaçon avec leur mine fatiguée.

- Allez les gars, du courage, c'est dimanche! Alors que fait-on aujourd'hui? Demanda Nathan avec enthousiasme.

- Et si on commençait par déjeuner et revenir ici ensuite? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? proposa Andy.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune en riant et allèrent à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants étant donné que le dimanche était le jour parfait pour dormir plus longtemps…surtout en début de semestre!

Le soleil éclairait la Grande Salle par les fenêtres comme ils s'assoyaient à la table des Gryffondors et il se servirent à manger. Ils avaient bouffé la moitié de leur assiette lorsqu'une volée de hiboux envahi la salle : c'était le courrier.

Un hibou brun se posa sur la table devant Nathan avec une enveloppe attachée à sa patte. Nathan détacha la lettre et donna un morceau de saucisse au hibou. L'oiseau prit alors son envol et quitta la salle. Nathan ouvrit la lettre. C'était de sa mère.

**Cher Nathan,**

**Comment il est bon d'entendre que tu aimes Poudlard et que tu t'es déjà fait des amis! Cela m'a prit un certain temps d'adaptation et j'étais inquiète à l'idée que tu aies des problèmes. Je veux tout savoir sur Kevin et Andy dans ta prochaine lettre.**

**Je suis contente que tu apprennes facilement la magie, mais ne soit pas trop téméraire; les cours d'Enchantements et la Métamorphose sont des sujets très difficiles et tu devras travailler d'arrache-pied pour exceller dans ces matières. Tu devras travailler aussi très dur en Potions. Je sais que tu aimes ça, mais le professeur Rogue est très difficile à plaire : ce qui est Optimal pour les autres professeurs est seulement Acceptable pour lui.**

_Rien n'est facile, je sais_, pensa-t-il. Le « travail d'arrache-pied » était un discours que Nathan connaissait déjà par cœur. Sa mère lui rappelait constamment que les choses n'arrivaient jamais sans un dur labeur. Il poursuivit sa lecture…

**En passant, je te crois lorsque tu me dis que tu as prêté attention au cours de potion et je suis certaine que ta préparation était parfaite, mais si tu ne veux pas faire perdre davantage de points durant les cours avec le professeur Rogue, ne te moque pas de lui! Je sais qu'il est un bon professeur, mais il peut être vraiment odieux lorsqu'il est provoqué et tu n'aimerais pas être le bouc émissaire de son antipathie ou de perdre des points que tu devras reprendre avec les autres professeurs. Ou pire encore, tu pourrais obtenir plus de retenues que Harry et Ron! Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas?**

_Trop tard, m'man! Je suis déjà une victime de son courroux…et j'ai déjà une retenue, _pensa-t-il en reniflant dédaigneusement.

**Je suis attristée de savoir que tes amis craignent le professeur Rogue à cause de son passé. Ce qu'il a fait durant la guerre était très important pour la victoire. Je suis ravie que tu prennes position pour lui et je veux que tu rappelles à tes amis qu'il est un homme bien et honorable. Tu n'as pas à les faire changer d'opinion, mais tu dois faire ta part. Le respecter est la moindre des choses qu'on puisse faire!**

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, M'man, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, _pensa-t-il. Mais il n'appréciait pas non plus que ses amis restent sur leur position concernant le passé du professeur Rogue. Il sait que le Maître des potions avait aidé Harry et avait sauvé sa mère plus d'une fois durant la guerre.

**La maison est vide sans toi. Tu me manques tellement! Je te promets d'essayer de ne pas être triste. Je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire durant les week-ends, ne t'inquiètes pas. N'oublie pas de m'écrire et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, écrit-moi. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être un samedi.**

**Je t'aime,**

**Maman**

Un sourire triste passa sur son visage après qu'il eut finit de lire la lettre de sa mère. _Tu me manques aussi, maman,_ pensa-t-il. Nathan remit le parchemin dans son enveloppe et la ramassa dans sa poche. Il retourna son attention sur son petit déjeuner et sur la conversation de ses amis en essayant d'oublier sa nostalgie.

- Si on allait marcher près du lac? proposa Kevin lorsqu'ils finirent de manger.

- Bonne idée! pépondit Nathan.

- Alors on y va! dit Andy en se levant de table.

Et ils quittèrent donc le château.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre : **Nathan essai de se préparer le mieux possible pour sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue. 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retenue

**Nom de la traductrice** : Valérie Lamarre - vlamarre(at)yahoo.fr

**Avertissement :** Ce fanfic n'a pour but que de divertir les fans de la saga « Harry Potter ». L'auteure et la traductrice n'ont reçu aucune prime pour avoir écrite et publiée cette histoire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à l'exception des étudiants de Poudlard qui appartiennent à l'auteure.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un gros, gros merci pour tous vos reviews ainsi qu'un grand merci à ma bêta reader, Snarkyroxy.

**Note de la traductrice** : Je sais, je suis en retard….même très en retard! J'ai des bonnes excuses, mais je vais vous éviter de vous ennuyer avec ça…mais disons que les vacances d'été y ont été pour quelque chose, enfin bref!

Encore une fois, permettez –moi de vous remercier pour tous vos reviews! Pour lire ma réponse à chacune de vos commentaires, allez sur le LiveJournal de FerPotter dont le lien se trouve sur sa page de présentation (cliquez sur son nom pour y accéder) à la toute fin de sa biographie, sous le titre « contact me »

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Retenue**

Nathan se leva plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé le lundi suivant. Il avait des lettres à porter à la Volière et il voulait se préparer à la retenue qu'il devra purger avec le professeur Rogue. Il avait décidé d'envoyer une lettre à son parrain, Harry Potter, et une autre à Ronald Weasley. Sa mère avait déjà écrit dans sa lettre que Oncle Harry et Oncle Ron avaient obtenus plusieurs retenues lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants. Ils seraient donc capables de lui parler des retenues du Maître des Potions.

Aussitôt que ses lettres furent envoyés, il descendit à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il avait juste assez de temps pour manger avant de se rendre dans les cachots pour son double cours de Potions.

Arrivé à temps pour le cours, il entra dans la salle de classe glaciale et prit un siège au même endroit qu'à la semaine précédente : en face du bureau de Rogue. Nathan se prépara pour le cours sortant son livre, des parchemins, sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre de son sac lorsque le professeur Rogue entra en coup de vent dans la salle, se dirigeant à l'avant puis en tournant les talons pour faire face aux élèves.

Sans un mot, le Maître des Potions agita sa baguette et la liste des ingrédients apparue sur le tableau. Il s'adressa alors aux étudiants.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une simple potion calmante. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 23 et suivez les instructions.

Il s'assit à son bureau, mais fut stoppé sans son élan lorsqu'il réalisa que les étudiants n'avaient toujours pas commencé leur tâche et le fixaient. _Enfin pas tous les étudiants,_ contempla-t-il en roulant des yeux, _Il y a au moins le jeune Granger qui travaille._

- N'avez-vous pas saisi ce que je vous ais dis? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Commencez à travailler maintenant! réprimanda-t-il

La classe commença à bouger à une vitesse stupéfiante, sortant de leur transe. Le professeur Rogue s'assit finalement à son bureau et quitta son attention des étudiants effrayés pour la porter sur les essais des septième années. De temps en temps, il quitta son poste pour marcher le long des tables, scrutant les chaudrons derrière les étudiants qui étaient dans la terreur la plus complète.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un cube, Miss Parks? demanda –t-il froidement.

- Ou…oui, monsieur, répondit Josephina avec hésitation.

- Alors qu'elle partie de « couper les racines de gingembre en cubes » n'avez –vous pas compris? Recommencez-moi ça, Miss Parks!

Chaudron après chaudron, élève après élève, le professeur Rogue cracha son venin, enlevant des points aux Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bureau de Nathan, il regarda la potion pour ne voir qu'une solution parfaitement mauve. Ce garçon était talentueux, il devait bien l'admettre…mais pas tout haut!

- Trop épaisse, Mr Granger. La prochaine fois, essayez de remuer la potion au nombre de fois indiquée, se sentait-il obligé de dire même si la consistance de la potion n'était si épaisse que ça.

Nathan leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Rogue. Il se regardèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que le garçon roula des yeux. Le professeur Rogue plissa les siens, mais ne dit rien. Il termina son effrayante inspection pour retourner à la correction des essais.

Les étudiants terminèrent leur potion et embouteillèrent un échantillon de leur labeur avant de quitter les cachots. Nathan ramassait ses affaires lorsque le Maître des Potions l'appela de son bureau à l'avant de la classe.

- Mr Granger, rencontrez-moi dans cette classe à 7h00 mercredi pour votre retenue…Je ne tolérai aucun retard.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit seulement Nathan et quitta la classe, essayant de rattraper les autres qui se dirigeaient déjà vers le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jour suivant, on retrouva Nathan dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsque les hiboux envahirent la salle. Deux oiseaux descendirent vers Nathan, lui apportant les réponses à ses lettre qu'il avait envoyé le jour précédent à Harry et Ron.

Il détacha les parchemins de la patte des oiseaux qui quittèrent la table, s'envolant par une des grandes fenêtres. Nathan commença par ouvrir la lettre de Ron.

**Hey Nathan!**

**C'est super d'entendre de tes nouvelles même si j'aurais espéré que ce soit en de meilleures circonstances. Une retenue avec Rogue! Je ne peux pas te blâmer. Je sais à quel point il peut être salaud quand il s'y met (Ne dit pas à ta mère que j'ai écris des choses pareilles)**

Nathan roula des yeux après avoir lu cette dernière observation de Ron et continua…

**Pour répondre à ta question, je crois qu'il te fera nettoyer des chaudrons dégoûtants pour la nuit…sans magie! Je sais, c'est terrible, mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis que cela pourrait être bien pire. Je te souhaite bonne chance et essai d'éviter de te mettre dans le pétrin avec Rogue. Il va faire de ta vie un enfer comme nous auparavant.**

**Je t'ai félicité pour avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor? Je ne crois pas alors…Félicitations!**

**Amitiés,**

**Ron Weasley**

_Laver des chaudrons à la façon Moldue? C'est tout! _pensa-t-il après avoir lu la réponse de Ron. _Peut-être qu'Oncle Harry me donnera plus d'informations._

**Cher Nathan,**

**Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles et que tout se passe bien avec tes camarades de classe.**

**Pourquoi as-tu obtenu une retenue avec Rogue? Écris-moi toute l'histoire, tu veux bien? S'il a été odieux avec toi comme il l'a déjà été avec ta mère et moi, laisse-le moi savoir et il m'entendra!**

_Pourquoi? Ne me crois-t-il pas capable d'affronter Rogue?_

**S'il n'a pas changé son style- et je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait changé- Il te fera probablement récurer les chaudrons sales jusqu'à ce que tu puisses voir ton reflet dans le fond. Son autre sport sadique favoris est de faire préparer aux élèves les ingrédients dégoûtants comme extraire le pue des Bubobulbs ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je pense qu'il penchera plus vers les chaudrons étant donné que tu es un première année.**

**J'espère t'avoir été utile. Si jamais Rogue commence à te donner des retenues pour aucune raison valable, n'hésites pas à me le dire, d'accord? Il devra en répondre! **

**Amitiés, **

**Harry**

_Eh bien, du pus de Bubobulbs ou des chaudrons sales. Charmante soirée en perspective!_ ironisa silencieusement Nathan.

- De qui viennent tes lettres? entendit-il Andy demander.

- Oncle Harry et Oncle Ron, répondit-il.

-Une lettre d'Harry Potter? demanda Kevin perdant soudainement tout intérêt à son petit-déjeuner pour entendre ce que le fameux oncle de son ami avait à dire.

- Oui, je leur ai écris pour leur demander des informations concernant la retenue de Rogue

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? demanda Andy

- Eh bien, ils pensent que je vais devoir récurer des chaudrons sales toute la soirée.

- Récurer? Tu veux dire, sans magie? demanda Kevin outré.

- C'est qu'ils disent, confirma Nathan résigné.

- Eh bien rappelles-moi de ne jamais me mettre dans le pétrin avec le professeur Rogue, tu veux? commenta le garçon avant de reporter son attention vers son assiette.

Nathan soupira à nouveau et finis son plat. Demain soir, il devrait être préparé pour sa retenue.

Mercredi, à 7 heure tapante, le professeur Rogue entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa classe.

- Entrez! aboya-t-il

- Bonsoir Professeur, salua le garçon qui pénétra dans la salle.

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. À la place, il pointa du doigt, avec un brusque mouvement de tête, les deux chaudrons crasseux sur une table de travail près de son bureau où il était assis avec un livre à la main.

- Nettoyez-les jusqu'à ce qui vous y voyez votre reflet, dit-il avec sa voix de velours.

Il fit un petit sourire et ajouta :

- Sans magie.

Nathan ne dit rien, prit la brosse et commença à récurer. Le jeune garçon resta silencieux durant le nettoyage du premier chaudron. Lorsqu'il commença le deuxième, il prit la parole :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous donner une retenue, Monsieur?

_Pourquoi je lui ai donné une retenue! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question?_ pensa le professeur.

- Je vous croyais plus intelligent, répondit-il.

Le garçon le regarda toujours. Il finit par rouler des yeux et ajouta :

- Vous avez tenté de jeter un sort à un autre étudiant, Monsieur Granger. Vous avez même admis votre intention. Maintenant, retournez à votre travail! Je n'ai pas toute la soirée.

Mais le garçon n'obéit pas. _N'avais-je pas été clair?_ pensa Rogue.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas aussi donner une retenue aux autres? Ils maltraitaient un Poufsouffle!

- Cinq points sont retirés à Gryffondor pour manque de respect. Maintenant, retournez à votre travail, je vous ne le répèterai pas! grinça t-il entre ses dents.

- Je le ferai, Monsieur, le défia Nathan, Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi vous vous en prenez toujours aux Gryffondors, mais jamais aux Serpentards. Pourquoi ne leur enlevez-vous jamais de points?

Ça suffit! Rogue fut aussitôt sur ses pieds et en deux grandes enjambées, il était à quelques centimètres de Nathan, le surplombant de toute sa taille. Le garçon ne broncha pas et rencontra le regard du professeur en levant un sourcil. Cela fit grogner Rogue.

- Je ne tolère pas l'insolence, jeune homme! Vous ne montrez aucun respect! Vous êtes ici pour récurer des chaudrons parce que vous l'avez mérité. Arrêtez de tester ma patience et commencez à nettoyez ce chaudron. MAINTENANT!

Cette fois, le garçon obéit et Rogue retourna à son livre. Nathan nettoya le second chaudron en silence. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa tâche, Nathan s'approcha du bureau de Rogue.

- Sortez! aboya le Maître des Potions sans même lever le regard de son livre.

Le garçon ne bougea pas. Rogue l'ignora pendant un moment puis poussa un énorme soupir. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore? Décidément, il est encore pire que sa mère!_

Il leva la tête et foudroya Nathan du regard.

- Êtes-vous sourd? J'ai dis dehors!

- Professeur, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect avec mes questions. Je suis désolé.

_Il….s'excuse!_ pensa-t-il surpris même si son visage restait totalement impassible aux mots de Nathan.

- Ma mère m'avait dit que vous favorisiez les Serpentards avant lorsqu'elle était étudiante à cause de la guerre. J'essayais juste de comprendre pourquoi vous le faites encore maintenant. Enfin bref, je m'excuse.

La mention de Miss Granger l'ennuyait. Il se rappela des mots du garçon à la bibliothèque à son propos et cela ne faisait que l'irriter davantage. _Il est temps d'arrêter ces absurdités dès à présent! _pensa-t-il

- Je ne sais pas que ce que votre mère vous a dit à mon propos, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne me connaît pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétend. Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actions présents ou futurs à personne! Ni à vous, ni à votre mère…à personne!

Il était maintenant devenu livide.

- Sortez de ma classe!

Dévisageant le maître des potions furieux pendant un moment, Nathan ne put rien faire de plus que d'obéir. Il tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le corridor des cachots. _Il n'a jamais répondu à ma question, _songea-t-il, _Peut-être que si je méritais vraiment des points, il me récompensera avec. Peut-être que je n'en fais pas assez pour les mériter. Maman a raison! Le professeur Rogue est très difficile à plaire._

À la porte, il se retourna et regarda en direction de l'homme. Avec le défi de prouver qu'il était digne de la fierté de ses professeurs, Nathan lui dit :

Bonsoir, professeur Rogue

Et quitta la salle pour se rendre à la tour des Gryffondors. Il ne voulait pas croire que le Maître des Potions était injuste, favorisant sa propre Maison au détriment des autres. Il devait seulement le prouver!

L'homme qui fut resté seul dans la salle de cours avait désormais perdu tout intérêt de lire son livre. Severus était plongé dans ses pensés sur les choses que le garçon lui avait dites. _Pourquoi je continue de favoriser les Serpentards au détriment des autres Maisons? Ce n'est pas comme si j'était obligé de le faire alors pourquoi je le fais? _pensa-t-il avant de reprendre ses esprits _Parce que c'est comme ça que cela se doit être! Parce que tu es le professeur Rogue : le bâtard aux cheveux gras de Serpentard et que c'est ce que tu dois faire!_

Rogue soupira. Il ne s'était pas senti concerné par ce genre de choses depuis…jamais! _Pourquoi je le fais maintenant?_ songea-t-il.

- Granger! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il referma son livre avec force, se leva et quitta la salle de classe pour se rendre dans ses quartiers.

Même lorsque Rogue rôda dans les corridors, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser aux questions de Nathan. Essayant avec force, il ne pouvait donner aucune raison à ses actions. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de justifier son traitement inégal de sa propre Maison- pas même à Dumbledore qui fermait les yeux, comprenant sa position précaire. À présent….il n'avait pas aucune réponse à fournir pour continuer ses préjudices. _Je le fais parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fais »_ D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela ne semblait plus du tout une raison adéquate.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : Nathan essai d'obtenir des points de nul autre que le professeur Rogue. 


	7. Chapitre 7 : Je veux des points

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

* * *

**Résumé****: **_Nathan veut des points du professeur Rogue. Hé bien, au moins, il a un plan. :0)_

**Note de l'auteure:** Thank you, Cixy, for taking over this translation!

**Note de la traductrice: **bonjour tout le monde, moi c'est Cixy, je prend la suite de la précédente traductrice qui semble avoir abandonné l'histoire. Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous prévenir que mon niveau d'anglais n'est absolument pas extraordinaire, ce n'est pas avec les deux heures de cours par semaines d'anglais que j'avais au lycée, que ça peut se faire hein ^^ mais je tenais vraiment à faire cette traduction pour qu'un maximum de personnes puissent profiter (ou découvrir cette histoire).

Ensuite, cette histoire comporte déjà 28 chapitres, tous de plus en plus longs et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais traduire le prochain chapitre, ni même si je finirai cette traduction un jour! Dans ce cas, je vous encourage vivement à poursuivre vous-même la lecture (en anglais) de cette fic. Cela n'a rien d'insurmontable, je vous assure. Vous trouverez le lien vers l'histoire originale dans le profil de FerPotter, sous le nom: Not Only A Granger.

Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, à ceux qui connaissait déjà cette histoire et aux autres qui la découvrent maintenant :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Je veux des points!**

Nathan passa les semaines suivant sa retenue à observer l'attitude du Maître des Potions pendant les cours. Il prenait note de chaque point que le professeur Rogue accordait ou retirait. Les coins de ses livres ou de ses parchemins étaient plein de nombres, de noms, de G ou de S et de mots tels que _bonne réponse_ ou _mal haché, bien mélangé _et _explosion de chaudron._ Il avait pris des notes pendant au moins trois semaines de cours de potion. Les mêmes sortes de notes recouvraient également ses textes de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il observait de la même manière le professeur Lupin, directeur de Gryffondor, à titre de comparaison.

Maintenant, Nathan était assis à une table de la salle commune, près de l'endroit où Kevin et Andrew jouaient aux échecs version sorciers. Il feuilletait ses livres et ses notes de classe, organisant en tableau les informations qu'il avait collecté, quand Kevin, qui attendait le prochain mouvement d'Andy dans leur jeu, interrompit son travail, « Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique Nathan? Tu feuillette les pages de ces bouquins comme un fou en prenant des notes. Tu ne peux pas étudier à _ce_ point » déclara-t-il.

« Je n'étudie pas » répondit Nathan, en remplissant une autre ligne de son tableau. « Ce sont des recherches indépendantes sur lesquels je travaille » ajouta-t-il sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Cela attira l'attention d'Andy. « Quoi? Tu fais sur des recherches supplémentaires en plus de tous les devoirs qu'on nous a donné? » dit-il en remuant la tête lentement. « Tu devrais essayer les échecs un jour, Nathan » ajouta-t-il en déterminant ses chances sur le plateau après le dernier mouvement de Kevin.

« Oui, tu pourrais faire une partie contre moi quand j'en aurais fini avec Andy » renchérit Kevin avec un sourire enjoué. « Il ne tiendra pas longtemps de toute façon ».

« J'apprécie l'invitation mais les échecs ne sont pas vraiment un jeu pour moi » répondit Nathan en tournant les pages de son livre avant de tomber sur une autre note à ajouter à son tableau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu recherches d'ailleurs? » demanda Andy après avoir engagé un fou récalcitrant dans une bataille contre un cavalier.

« J'évalue les différences de comportement des Directeurs de Maison en ce qui concerne les points de maison. » déclara Nathan et il fut récompensé par un haussement de sourcils d'Andy et un reniflement amusé de Kevin.

« Tu es un mec bizarre, Nathan. Qu'est-ce que tu peux gagner avec de telles recherches? Des points? » demanda Kevin, sarcastique.

« En fait, c'est exactement ce que j'attends » répliqua Nathan. « J'essaie de comprendre les raisons qui font que le professeur Rogue attribue le plus de points et je fais la même chose avec le professeur Lupin. Ainsi, je serai capable de mettre au point un plan pour qu'ils attribuent tous les deux autant de points que possible à Gryffondor, » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est une très bonne idée, » s'enthousiasma Andy « on pourra aussi faire perdre des points à Serpentard pendant qu'on en gagnera et prendre la tête du classement pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Ouais ouais » répondit Nathan distraitement « dès que j'aurais terminé le Tableau de Points »ajouta-t-il en montrant son irritation d'être ainsi interrompu.

Les deux garçons retournèrent à leurs jeu et Nathan à son tableau. Il ne leur avait pas fait part de toutes ses raisons pour enquêter sur ces deux professeurs en particulier. _Je vais prouver qu'il n'accorde pas des points juste aux Serpentards_, pensa-t-il.

Une heure plus tard, Kevin et Andy étaient en train de faire une partie de Bataille Explosive avec Josephina et sa meilleure amie Anna. Nathan, assis à la même table, terminait son _Tableau de Points. _« J'ai fini » déclara-t-il. Il ne lui restait qu'à en faire le total et analyser ce résultat.

Ce qu'il fit. Il prit sa baguette, la pointa sur le parchemin, prononça _« Totalus »_ et fronça les sourcils devant le résultat. _Le professeur Rogue n'avait accordé aucun point au Gryffondors,_ remarqua-t-il pour lui même, _et ce n'est pas un comportement typique des Directeurs de Maison car le professeur Lupin accorde des points aux Serpentards, donc..._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Nathan? » demanda Kevin en voyant la détresse de son ami.

« J'ai besoin de plus d'informations » répondit Nathan, ne voulant pas croire à ces conclusions. Ça doit être une coïncidence. En regardant attentivement le _Tableau de Points _et en analysant les détails de chaque point attribué, Nathan réalisa que le professeur Rogue récompensait le plus souvent les potions correctement préparées et les bonnes réponses.

_Hé bien, les gryffondors ne sont pas les meilleurs préparateurs de potions de la classe, _admit-il mentalement,_ et ils sont trop effrayés par lui pour répondre volontairement à ses questions. _Lui-même n'était pas volontaire, et c'était un point crucial pour obtenir des points.

Les points pour les potions bien préparées, c'était un autre problème. Nathan était un excellent préparateur et ses potions étaient toujours parfaites. C'était une conclusion troublante. _Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose contre moi? C'est donc moi? _Pensa-t-il tristement. _C'est peut être à cause de ma mère, _pensa-t-il a contrecoeur.

Il voulait rejeter cette hypothèse, il lui fallait plus d'informations. Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait pas le traiter différemment pour des choses qui étaient arrivées plus de dix ans auparavant. Le professeur Rogue haïssait Harry, et Ron et sa mère pour être les amis de ce dernier. _Il ne me hait pas, n'est-ce pas? _Nathan secoua la tête. _J'ai besoin de plus d'informations avant de pouvoir en conclure quoi que ce soit._

Nathan ramassa ses feuilles et ses livres de la tables sur laquelle il avait travaillé. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait le professeur Rogue depuis plus d'un mois. Nathan scruta la salle commune bondée et son regard s'arrêta sur un groupe de septièmes années assis près de la cheminée. _Le préfet-en-chef_, pensa-t-il avec enthousiasme. _Il est parfait! C'est un bon étudiant, il est discipliné. Il saura!_

Approchant les étudiants de septième année, Nathan appela, « Monsieur Cornwell, est-ce que vous avez une minute? »

Le préfet-en-chef chercha du regard le première année. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur Granger? » demanda-t-il à Nathan.

« Non, j'ai juste quelques questions, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, » répondit-il.

Le plus âgé s'excusa auprès de ses amis et reporta son attention sur Nathan. « Très bien, Monsieur Granger, que voulez-vous me demander? »

« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez déjà reçu des points de la part du professeur Rogue » dit Nathan, ne voulant pas gaspiller le temps du Préfet-en-chef avec des questions futiles.

« Du professeur Rogue? » interrogea Cornwell, surpris par la question.

«Rogue ne donne pas de points aux Gryffondors » répondit un autre septième année qui écoutait la conversation. « Il donne des points uniquement aux Serpentards, le bâtard! »

« Un peu de respect pour le professeur Rogue» sermonna le Préfet-en-chef.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda Nathan, attendant que Cornwell confirme les accusations de l'autre garçon.

« Oui c'est vrai, le professeur Rogue est très difficile à satisfaire » répondit le plus âgé des deux garçons.

« Et c'est un bâtard graisseux qui déteste les Gryffondors » ajouta l'autre septième année.

Les révélations l'avaient tellement affecté que Nathan n'intervint pas pour défendre le professeur de Potions. _C'est donc vrai, le professeur Rogue favorise les Serpentards ._ Il ne put éviter la vague de mélancolie qui le frappa. Nathan était très déçu par le professeur Rogue, alors que sa mère affirmait toujours qu'il était si honnorable et méritait le respect des gens.

Remerciant les septièmes année, Nathan retourna à la table où son sac de livres était resté et quitta la salle commune pour le dortoire des garçons. Il se prépara à dormir mais il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Son esprit ressassait ses pensées, mais avant qu'il ne s'endorme, l'expression sur son visage n'était plus marquée par de la tristesse ou de la déception mais par une touche d'espoir.

Le lundi matin suivant, Nathan entra avec confiance dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il avait travaillé tout le week end et avait monté un plan dont il était sûr qu'il lui ferait gagner des points de la part du professeur Rogue. Ses camarades Gryffondors ne savaient simplement pas s'y prendre, c'était la conclusion à laquelle il avait aboutit après avoir analyser le Tableau de Points encore et encore.

Il allait mettre en exécution la première phase de son plan ce jour-là. Il serait volontaire pour répondre aux questions. Il avait lu le paragraphe dans son livre pour la leçon 2 ainsi que des textes supplémentaires trouvés à la bibliothèque. Il était prêt et il le savait.

Il mangea son petit-déjeuner, discutant avec animation avec ses amis. Il jeta un regard en direction de la Grande Table, rencontrant un miroir de ses propres yeux noirs le fixer. Rogue était renfrogné bien sûr mais c'était là son comportement normal.

Les gryffondors se rendirent aux donjours. La salle de potion était froide en dépit de la température clémente du dehors. Nathan s'assit à sa place habituelle et se prépara pour le cours. Le professeur Rogue arriva quelques minutes après, faisant glisser sa haute silhouette vers l'avant de la classe, ses robes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui.

La leçon commença et avec ça, les questions du maître des Potions. Nathan avait levé la main à chaque fois, fournissant des réponses qui auraient rendu sa mère fière; cependant, ça ne semblait pas assez pour le professeur Rogue.

« Exact , Monsieur Granger » fut la meilleure appréciation qu'il put obtenir du maître des Potions.

A la fin de la classe, le professeur Rogue était assez irrité par Nathan.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je ne devrais pas combiner ces deux substances? » demanda le professeur.

La main de Nathan était en l'air aussitôt que la question fut finie.

« Personne ? » insista Rogue.

Nathan était déjà presque debout. Le professeur Rogue serra les dents. Il siffla « Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout semble connaître la réponse; éclairez nous donc, Monsieur Granger. »

Nathan fut surpris par le ton et son regard venimeux mais il répondit fermement, « ce sont respectivement une base et un acide. Combiné, ils forment un sel et l'autre produit est l'eau, ce qui gâcherait la potion à ce stade de la préparation. »

Le garçon était confiant, c'était une réponse parfaite et elle ne pouvait pas être trouvée dans le texte du livre. Il connaissait la réponse uniquement parce qu'il avait travaillé avec d'autres livres.

« Exact ...mais incomplet, » fut le seul commentaire du professeur Rogue.

_Incomplet! Incomplet!_ La déception pouvait se lire sur le visage de Nathan. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur sa chaise et fixa le maître des Potions avec incrédulité. _Incomplet._

La classe fut congédiée peu de temps après et Nathan sortit de la salle en compagnie de ses camarades. Andy était près de lui pendant qu'ils se dirigeait vers le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça, Nathan? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas? » répondit Nathan avec aigreur. « Le professeur Rogue ne m'a pas donné un seul point pour toutes les questions auxquelles j'ai répondues. »

« C'est rien, Nathan, » dit Kevin, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, « c'est juste un bâtard graisseux qui déteste les gryffondors. Tu n'en étais pas moins brillant. Tu as vu la tête de Malefoy? L'expression sur sa face de Serpentard valait bien une centaine de points, » ajouta-t-il, souriant.

« Ouais, ça n'avait pas de prix! » approuva Andy en tapotant l'autre épaule de Nathan.

Nathan du admettre que ça aidait un peu. Ses amis essayait de le réconforter et c'était super, mais bien que ça ait fonctionné en surface, au fond de lui, il était blessé. Le professeur Rogue était injuste et détestait les gryffondors. _Ou alors, il me hait seulement moi._ Il soupira intérieurement à cette pensée. Ils étaient en train de rentrer dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand il décida d'oublier ça pour le moment et de se concentrer sur ses autres cours.

~oO0Oo~

Le professeur Rogue entra dans sa salle, prêt pour un autre cours commun Gryffondors-Serpentards ennuyeux. La potion demandé ce jour-là n'était pas facile pour leur niveau de compétence et il s'attendait à au moins une explosion de chaudron.

Il atteignit le devant de la classe et commença la leçon. Posant sa première question, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder Granger pour voir s'il avait la main levée pour répondre; à la place, il choisit le premier serpentard qui leva la main. Une autre question, et il regarda le garçon de manière à lui adresser un rictus pendant qu'il qu'il interrogerait un autre élève, mais il réalisa qu'il ne levait pas la main.

Cela l'intrigua. Lors du dernier cours, Granger lui avait rappelé sa mère tant il était agaçant, l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et aujourd'hui, Monsieur Granger avait repris l'habitude qu'il avait acquise depuis le début du trimestre, concentré et calme.

Il posa une autre question, plus difficile que la précédente, essayant d'incité le garçon à se porter volontaire pour répondre, mais rien ne vint. Il s'approcha de l'élève et s'arrêta devant lui, un rictus se formant sur son visage et dit, « Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Granger? Vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre aujourd'hui? Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez un Je-Sais-Tout, comme votre mère. »

_Voilà! Montre moi donc ce que tu vaux, jeune Granger, _pensa-t-il, toujours souriant.

« Je connais la réponsé, Monsieur, simplement, je ne pense pas que vous voulez que je la sembliez en colère après moi lors du dernier cours, » répondit franchement Nathan.

Rogue fut tellement surpris par la sincérité du garçon qu'il le montra sur son visage pendant un instant avant d'être capable de se contrôler à nouveau, retrouvant son attitude froide qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Le fait que le jeune Granger puisse le troubler était irritant, et avec les sourcils froncés, il dit, « Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor pour votre impertinence, Monsieur Granger. »

Plutôt ressaisi après ce retrait de points, Rogue retourna son attention sur la classe et d'un mouvement de baguette, il afficha les instructions pour la potion sur le tableau. Il ordonna à la classe de commencer la préparation et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour classer quelques papiers, sans quitter la classe des yeux. La potion pouvait être particulièrement dangereuse quand préparée par des imbéciles et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

De temps en temps, il quittait son bureau pour patrouiller entre les rangées, examinant les chaudrons. Après avoir retiré quelques points ici et là, il atteignit le chaudron de Granger. _La potion est...parfaite_, osa-t-il admettre pour lui-même. Le garçon était à une étape plus avancée que ses camarades; il était à un point particulièrement délicat de la préparation en fait. Rogue observa les mains du garçons hacher, trancher et mesurer les ingrédients, et il fut impressionné par son habilité. _Ses mouvements sont très précis et fluides,_ pensa-t-il, hypnotisé par les mouvements gracieux de Nathan.

Quand il essaya de détourné l'attention de Nathan de sa potion, il réalisa à quel point le garçon était concentré sur sa tâche. C_e garçon est vraiment talentueux! _Se surprit-il à penser. Il retourna à son bureau et à ses papiers, mais il passa plusieurs fois quelques minutes à observer le garçon travailler. Il était maintenant officiellement intrigué par Nathan Granger. Le garçon agissait de manière tellement différente d'un cours à l'autre; il était définitivement et officiellement un mystère.

Un peu plus tard, Nathan remua avec précaution une dernière fois son mélange. _Parfait!_ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il avait fini la préparation et était très satisfait par le mélange qui se trouvait au fond de son chaudron. Il embouteilla un échantillon et nettoya sa paillasse. A ce moment là, il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était le premier à avoir fini sa potion. _Super! Je suis le premier à avoir terminé et la préparation est parfaite!_pensa-t-il en regardant avec fierté le flacon contenant son échantillon.

Il prit le flacon et marcha jusqu'au bureau où le professeur Rogue classait des papiers. Le maître des Potions leva les yeux de son travail et commença à dire, «Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à votre... » mais s'arrêta après avoir aperçu la bouteille dans la main de Nathan.

« J'ai terminé, professeur, » dit Nathan, laissant la bouteille sur le bureau. Il se retourna un peu avant de revenir à sa place. Il voulait savoir ce que le professeur Rogue pensait de sa potion.

Le maître des Potions regarda Nathan, la bouteille puis les papiers qu'il classait. « Vous pouvez vous en aller, Monsieur Granger, » fut la seule chose qu'il dit.

_Il me congédie! Et à propos de la potion? Elle est parfaite et il ne va rien dire! _Il s'assit là, ébahis. Cela lui pris quelques instants pour rassembler ses affaires avant de quitter la classe avec de grandes enjambées, et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il était furieux!

Il traversa les donjons à grands pas, sans rien remarquer de ce qui l'entourait. Sa tête était restée en cours de potion. Il passa près du professeur Lupin qui remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Nathan, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours de potions en ce moment? » demanda le professeur Lupin.

« J'ai été congédié, Monsieur, » répondit Nathan. Lupin pouvait voir que le garçon était livide.

« Hé bien, je n'ai jamais vu un élève être aussi en colère pour avoir été congédié de la classe du professeur Rogue. Est-ce que tu as fait explosé ton chaudron ou quelque chose de ce genre? » demanda Lupin, observant le garçon avec intérêt.

« Non! J'ai juste terminé ma potion plus tôt que n'importe qui d'autre et il m'a congédié, » déclara Nathan d'une telle manière que le professeur Lupin n'eut aucun doute que Nathan était en colère après le maître des Potions. Il ne comprenais pas le motif de cette colère cependant. Il commença à se diriger vers sa salle de classe, et le garçon, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le suivit.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose, parce que... » commença Lupin, attendant que le garçon lui explique.

« Ma potion était parfaite et il n'a rien dit! Il m'a juste...congédié! » dit Nathan, levant les bras en l'air pour montrer son irritation envers les actions du professeur Rogue.

Le visage du directeur de Gryffondor afficha un air de compréhension et il dit, « Et tu attendait une sorte de reconnaissance pour ton bon travail, c'est cela? » Lupin était habitué depuis le temps. Chaque année, il avait un ou deux Gryffondors en colère après Rogue pour son manque de reconnaissance envers leur vrai talent.

« Hé bien, ouais! Ma potion était parfaite! Ça valait au moins cinq points pour Gryffondor! » répondit Nathan sur un ton clairement indigné, ses yeux noirs brillants sous la force de ses émotions. Il était vraiment boulversé!

Le professeur Lupin sourit au garçon. « Nathan, tu dois comprendre que le professeur Rogue n'est pas le genre d'enseignant qui distribue des points à Gryffondor. Cependant, ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'apprécie pas ton bon travail dans son cours .»

« Mais pourquoi? Est-ce parce qu'il est le directeur de Serpentard? » demanda Nathan. « Vous êtes le directeur de Gryffondor et vous donnez des points à toutes les maisons, même Serpentard, » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est vrai, Nathan, mais tu dois comprendre que le professeur Rogue pense d'une manière différente de la mienne. Il pense que les Gryffondors travaillent plus dur quand il y a une compétition, alors que les Serpentards ont besoin de reconnaissance, » expliqua le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

Nathan renifla. « Vous pensez qu'il a raison, Monsieur? » demanda-t-il, en secouant la tête avec amusement.

« Hé bien, je n'utilise pas cette méthode, mais je ne peux pas dénier que cela fonctionne plutôt bien dans ses cours. Il enseigne depuis longtemps, Nathan. Ses cours peuvent être dangereux parfois et il doit avoir le contrôle ou quelque chose de mal pourrait se passer, » répondit le professeur Lupin avec sérieux.

Nathan resta silencieux, analysant ces informations. C'était logique.

Lupin, voyant que Nathan réfléchissait à ses paroles, continua, « Tu ne devrais pas être déçu si le professeur Rogue n'a pas accordé de points, il récompense ton bon travail d'une autre façon. Je pense que le fait qu'il t'ait laissé partir plus tôt aujourd'hui en est une. »

A cette déclaration, Nathan haussa un sourcil. « Et de quelle façon? » demanda-t-il curieux.

« Le professeur Rogue aurait pu te faire rester pour le reste du cours et te demander d'écrire une dissertation ou quelque chose d'autre, mais il a décidé de te laisser partir. Ce n'est pas commun venant de lui, Nathan. Je suis presque convaincu que ça équivaut à dix points, » dit Lupin avec un sourire.

Nathan lui répondit par un sourire. Le professeur Lupin avait raison: le maître des Potions aurait pu lui donner plus de travail ou d'autres chose. Cela le calma un peu.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal à présent. Nathan s'assit et prit un livre à lire avant que le cours ne commence. Le professeur Lupin laissa le garçon et entra dans son bureau en souriant.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:** okay, chaque personne qui laisse uns review sera récompensée de 100 points pour sa maison (alors n'oubliez pas d'indiquer votre Maison dans votre review)! Enfin, dès que j'aurais convaincu le professeur Rogue, bien sûr. :0)

**A venir...** quelqu'un remplace le professeur Lupin pendant la pleine Lune et quelque chose se passe dans dans la Foret Interdite.

**Note de la traductrice: **pfffiou je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce serait aussi long de traduire un chapitre! Encore une fois, je m'excuse des quelques petites erreurs de traduction que j'ai pu laissé, des phrases mal tournées... mais j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La Forêt Interdite

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Quelqu'un remplace le professeur Lupin pendant la pleine lune et quelque chose se passe dans la Forêt Interdite. Et maintenant? C'est partit..._

**Note de la traductrice: **Ce chapitre était vraiment plus long que le précédent mais heureusement, j'ai eu une longue séance de baby-sitting, et ayant mon pc portable et tous les chapitres pré-enregistrés j'ai pu m'occuper de ce chapitre pendant toute la soirée, et j'ai même eu le temps de commencer le chapitre suivant, c'est pas beau ça? =)

Ensuite, je tenais à vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos reviews, je ne peux hélas pas y répondre personnellement étant donné que ce n'est pas moi qui update l'histoire sur . Mais j'adresse quand même un très grand merci à:

Justabook, Khalie, Alatariel Melawen, Maud, Microorga, Littleshootingstar123, 666Naku, Diox Veritae, Fandijo.

Et bien sûr, un grand merci aussi à FerPotter pour cette histoire. ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8: La Forêt Interdite**

Hermione transplana de son appartement en fin de matinée. Elle voulait se rendre à son bureau avant d'aller chez Harry et Ginny pour déjeuner. Elle avait quelques données à récupérer à l'université Moldue où elle travaillait en tant que professeur et chercheur. Même un samedi, le parc du campus était plein de jeunes étudiants profitant du beau temps, lisant, jouant ou simplement flânant.

Elle quitta le lieu qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour ses transplanages, entra dans le Bâtiment de Chimie et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. L'image des étudiants sous les arbres lui rappela les week end à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours aimé l'atmosphère du château, spécialement le parc, le lac, les arbres.

Elle traversa les couloirs de l'université mais son esprit était dans les couloirs du château où elle avait vécu pendant presque sept ans et où était maintenant Nathan. Elle avait reçu une de ses lettres ce matin là et encore une fois, le sujet principal était Severus Rogue. Elle commençais à s'inquiéter à propos de l'intérêt que portait Nathan à Severus. Bien sûr, son intention était que Nathan ne déteste pas son père, mais elle ne pensait pas que Nathan deviendrait si...si obsédé par lui. C'était le mot: obsédé.

Nathan était toujours dévoué envers ce qui lui tenait à coeur. Sa matière préférée quand il était encore à l'école moldue était la chimie, c'était donc logique qu'il apprécie autant les potions. Il avait l'habitude d'aider Hermione à préparer des potions simples à la maison, et elle avait put voir que Nathan était doué pour cet art. Peut être que c'était juste ça, une aptitude pour les potions.

Son esprit revint à ses données quand elle atteignit son laboratoire. Elle prit quelques notes, augmenta la pression en dihydrogène du système compliqué qui trônait sur une table de travail, et quand elle fut sûre que tout était parfait, elle quitta le bâtiment pour transplaner de nouveau. C'était maintenant l'heure de voir ses amis.

Arrivant dans l'arrière-cour du numéro 12, square Grimmauld, Hermione trouva la jeune Lily sur son balais. « Salut Lily. Je vois que tu t'entraînes à tes manoeuvres de Quidditch. Très bien! » la félicita-t-elle.

« Merci, Tante 'Mione, » cria la fille depuis le ciel.

Hermione entra dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine et rencontra Ginny, qui la salua par une embrassade, « Hermione! Tu es déjà arrivée! »

« Salut, Ginny. Je suis un peu en avance, je sais. J'ai du passer à l'université avant de venir et je suppose que j'ai surestimé le temps que j'avais à y passer. Est-ce que Harry est déjà là? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui, il vient d'arriver. Il est avec Ron dans le salon, » répondit Ginny, et après avoir donné quelques instructions à Dobby, elle conduisit Hermione vers Harry et son frère.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce et furent saluer chaleureusement par les hommes. « Hey, 'Mione! Je pensais ne jamais voir le jour où tu reviendrais nous rendre visite, » dit Ron en l'enlaçant.

Harry vint ensuite. « Elle va venir plus souvent maintenant que Nathan est dans le monde magique, n'est-ce pas, 'Mione? » dit-il, l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée et Hermione répondit, « Tu as probablement raison, Harry. Maintenant que Nathan est à Poudlard, je pense que je serai à nouveau plus impliquée dans le monde magique. »

« Bien, parce que j'étais justement en train de convaincre Harry de venir à mon prochain match de Quidditch, » dit Ron, et une conversation animée emplit la pièce jusqu'à ce que Dobby annonce que le déjeuner était prêt.

Hermione aida Ginny avec les enfants et ils furent bientôt à table dans la cuisine. Ils discutèrent des nombreuses activités qui les occupaient jusqu'à ce que Harry commente le cas d'une potion contaminée sur laquelle il avait travaillé la semaine précédente. Cela amena à parler du détesté maître des Potions. « Es-tu sûr que Rogue n'est pas impliqué? » taquina Ron qui le regardait.

« Il faisait partie de mes suspects , »répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois et tous se mirent à rire, sauf Hermione.

« En parlant de Rogue, comment Nathan s'en sort-il avec sa retenue? » demanda Ron à Hermione.

« Quelle retenue? » interrogea-t-elle en retour.

« Oops! J'ai l'impression que tu viens d'attirer des ennuis à Nathan, Ron, « dit Harry.

« Quelle retenue? » redemanda Hermione, fixant les deux hommes tour à tour.

« Hé bien... » hésita Ron, puis, sous le regard assassin d'Hermione, il ajouta, « Nathan a passé une retenue avec Rogue. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Quand? Pourquoi? » continua de demander Hermione, maintenant très en colère après Nathan, le maître des Potion et les deux hommes à tables. « Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant alors que je ne le suis pas? » poursuivit-elle avec une expression peinée. _Pourquoi Nathan voudrait-il me cacher ça? Que me cache-t-il d'autre?_ Son esprit fut envahi par des doutes.

« Calme toi, 'Mione. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de plus que ce qu'on a fait pendant nos retenues. Nous l'avons juste découvert parce que Nathan nous a envoyé un message par hibou pour nous demander comment étaient les retenues avec Rogue. Ça fait un moment maintenant, alors détend toi, » la rassura Harry.

« Quand? » demanda Hermione à nouveau, contrôlant davantage sa voix cette fois.

« La deuxième semaine, » répondit Ron aussitôt.

« Quoi? » s'exclama Hermione, perdant le peu de contrôle dont elle avait fait preuve auparavant. « Il a eu des ennuis après juste une semaine là-bas! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire? » Elle criait presque d'indignation et de rage à présent.

« Calme toi, Hermione, » réessaya Harry en fixant Ron.

« Ta réaction est disproportionnée, 'Mione. Harry et moi avons reçu des retenues pendant notre première semaine, une année – si tu te rappelle l'accident avec la voiture volante – et on n'a jamais été expulsés, » dit Ron entre deux cris, ignorant la réaction d'Hermione à ses mots, et ajouta, « C'était probablement Rogue qui essayait de pourrir la vie d'un Gryffondor et c'est tombé sur Nathan cette fois-là. »

« Ron a sûrement raison, Hermione, » approuva Ginny.

« Pourquoi Nathan m'aurait-il caché ça alors? » demanda Hermione avec un regard peiné encore une fois.

« Qu'a-t-il fait d'ailleurs? Ça a dut être quelque chose de très grave s'il ne s'est pas donné la peine de me le dire – à moi, sa mère! » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien de tout ça, Hermione. Il a du dire quelque chose que Rogue n'a pas apprécié et tu sais à quel point il peut se montrer méchant. » fit remarquer Harry pertinemment.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, » répondit Hermione, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation. « Je pensais que Nathan s'entendait bien avec le professeur Rogue. Il semble apprécier ses cours, » commenta-t-elle, et elle ajouta après coup, « peut être qu'il les apprécie trop pour son propre bien. Nathan parle tojours des cours du professeur Rogue et de ses devoirs, dans ses lettres. Je pensais simplement que c'était parce qu'il aimait beaucoup les potions, mais maintenant... »elle s'arrêta, secouant la tête à nouveau.

Elle n'était plus sure de rien. Nathan ne lui disait pas tout, et c'était une révélation perturbante. _Et si Severus découvrait la vérité à propos de Nathan et ne me consultait pas? Et si jamais il le disait à Nathan et que Nathan me le cachait? Et si Nathan découvrait que Severus est son père?_ Son esprit était plein d'incertitudes. Son seul désir était de planter tout le monde ici et de foncer à Poudlard. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

Le déjeuner se termina et ils se retirèrent une nouvelle fois dans le salon, mais l'esprit d'Hermione était resté avec les deux hommes de sa vie, là-bas, à Poudlard: Nathan et Severus. Harry la fit revenir sur Terre, réalisant qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à la conversation. « Hermione, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter à propos de ces retenues. »

« Ce ne sont pas les retenues qui m'inquiètent, Harry, » admit-elle en soupirant. « C'est le fait que mon fils me cache des choses. Il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance. On a une relation vraiment très ouverte, enfin je pensais qu'elle l'était, mais maintenant... » elle s'arrêta.

« Il ne t'a probablement rien dit parce qu'il savait que tu serais déçue. Je ne pense qu'il te cacherait quelque chose, Hermione, si c'était vraiment important, » dit Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Tu as raison, Harry. Ma réaction était disproportionnée. Nous n'avons jamais vécu séparément avant, et le fait de ne pas connaître tous les détails de sa vie maintenant, c'est dur pour moi, » admit-elle, révélant seulement une partie de ses sentiments. Elle n'allait pas dire un mot sur Severus.

« C'est bon, Hermione. Je pense que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai quand Lily et Sirius partiront pour Poudlard eux-aussi. » dit Harry avec sympathie, et il ajouta, « Laisse moi te dire quelque chose: je vais aller à Poudlard pour remplacer Remus, et je te promet que je mettrai au clair toute cette histoire de retenue et que je te dirai tout après. Qu'en dis tu? »

Merci, Harry, j'apprécie beaucoup, » répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en ajoutant, « S'il te plaît, dis à Nathan qu'il aura à m'expliquer cet oubli, veux-tu? »

« Je le ferai, » assura Harry.

~oO0Oo~

La pleine lune approchait et le moment était venu pour un autre remplaçant de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal d'arriver à Poudlard. En accord avec les suppositions des élèves, la directrice Mc Gonagall se leva de son siège pendant le dîner et annonça, « Comme vous pouvez le voir, le professeur Lupin est indisposé. Il sera de retour après la pleine lune, mais en attendant, les Gryffondors peuvent venir me voir s'ils ont besoin de leur Directeur de Maison; et les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal seront assurés par Mr. Harry Potter. »

Cette information fit naître un brouhaha dans la Grande Salle. A chaque table, les élèves se tournaient les uns vers les autres pour parler du sorcier avec excitation. Nathan était heureux de savoir que son Parrain serait à Poudlard, bien sûr, mais sa réaction n'avait rien de comparable avec celle des garçons et des filles autour de lui. Les Gryffondors poussaient de bruyantes exclamations.

Le professeur Rogue roula des yeux devant l'excitation des élèves. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Il suffisait d'une annonce disant que Saint Potter viendrait à Poudlard pour que les élèves montrent tout le pouvoir de leurs hormones, même ses Serpentards. Mais les pires étaient les Gryffondors.

Au déjeuner du lendemain, Harry Potter entra dans la Grande Salle par une porte située sur le côté, accompagné par la Directrice McGonagall avec qui il parlait avec animation. Il prit place à sa gauche et essaya d'ignorer l'excitation des élèves suite à sa présence. Severus, comme à son habitude, occupait la place à la droite du professeur McGonagall, quand ils arrivèrent.

« Vous ne saluez pas vos fans, Potter? » dit Rogue sarcastique. « Je suis sûr qu'il seraient ravis par un geste du Héros. »

« Si vous voulez voir les étudiants applaudir, Rogue, je devrais peut-être vous emmener avec moi au Ministère pour que je puisse leur faire changer d'avis et vous envoyer à Azkaban. Je suis sûr que les élèves fêteraient ça pendant une semaine, » rétorqua Harry.

« Ça suffit! Arrêtez ces idioties maintenant! » dit McGonagall entre eux deux, « Je ne tolérerais pas que vous vous chamailliez tous les deux pendant la durée du séjour de Mr. Potter. »

Ils se lançaient encore des regards assassins mais ne dirent rien d'autre. Harry détourna son regard du maître des Potions pour le reporter sur la salle. Comme toujours, les élèves le regardaient avec admiration et, après cet échange avec Rogue, avec curiosité également. Harry trouva Nathan parmi la masse de Gryffondors lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Nathan lui dit un grand sourire en retour et ils commencèrent tous deux à manger.

Le déjeuner était terminé mais la Grande Salle était toujours bondée. Même par un dimanche ensoleillé, les élèves ne voulaient pas partir avant Harry Potter. Ils regardèrent plusieurs fois l'Elu avant qu'Harry ne se lève de sa chaise et parte. Il ne prit pas la porte dérobée cependant. Il descendit de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait la Grande Table et se dirigea vers la tables des Gryffondors.

Il s'arrêta près de Nathan et posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul. « Comment ça va, Nathan? Tout se passe bien? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout va bien, Oncle Harry. Je suis content que tu sois là, » répondit Nathan avec un sourire.

Nathan grogna quand il reçut un coup de coude; c'était Kevin. Harry sourit.

« Oncle Harry, voici mes amis, Kevin Brown et Andy Dubois. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler de toi depuis que tu es arrivé, » dit Nathan en regardant ses amis. Harry se mit à rire.

« Ravi de vous connaître, les garçons, » dit Harry, toujours en souriant, « Es tu parent avec Olivier Dubois,bAndy? »

« Vous vous souvenez de mon père? »demanda Andy, intimidé.

« Bien sûr que je me souviens de lui. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch quand je l'ai rejointe, » répondit Harry.

« Je sais!Mon père m'a tout raconté à ce sujet, » dit Andy.

« Hé bien, passe lui le bonjour, » répondit Harry, puis il reporta son attention sur Nathan et dit, « Je pensais que tu pourrais te joindre à Hagrid et moi pour le thé tout à l'heure . »

« Bien sûr. A quelle heure? » interrogea Nathan.

« A trois heures, dans le Hall d'entrée? » demanda Harry.

« Okay, » approuva Nathan.

« A plus tard alors, » dit Harry en serrant l'épaule de Nathan en signe d'affection. « On se voit en classe demain, » ajouta-t-il aux autres garçons et il partit.

« Harry Potter se souvient de mon père. Vous trouvez pas ça cool? » dit Andy. Nathan leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle peu après Harry et se dirigèrent vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan rencontra Hagrid dans le Hall d'entrée à l'heure prévue. Harry n'était pas encore là. Il salua le professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, « Salut, Hagrid. »

« 'lut, Nathan. Tu viens pour le thé aussi? » demanda le demi-géant avec un sourire.

« Oui, Oncle Harry m'a invité, » répondit Nathan.

A ce moment, le professeur Rogue entra dans le Hall, en provenance des donjons, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il attendaient Harry.

« Bonjour, Hagrid »le salua Rogue. « J'ai besoin de vos services. Ma réserve de crins de licorne est épuisée et j'ai besoin la remplir pour mes cours de cette semaine, » dit Rogue, ignorant totalement la présence de Nathan.

« Bien sûr, professeur Rogue. J'irai en chercher demain après-midi, » répondit Hagrid.

« Ce sera trop tard pour mes cours de demain matin. Vous ne pouvez pas aller en chercher ce soir? » insista le professeur Rogue.

« Je suis désolé, professeur, mais j'ai des affaires à régler pour l'école à Londres, » dit Hagrid.

« Hé bien, je n'ai plus qu'à changer le programme des cours demain alors, » dit Rogue et avec un léger signe de tête, il quitta le Hall pour les donjons juste avant que Harry n'arrive.

« Hey, Nathan, Hagrid, » salua-t-il. « Désolé pour le retard, Minerva m'a gardé plus longtemps que prévu, » ajouta-t-il.

« Pas de problème, Harry, » lui assura le demi-géant, et ils quittèrent le château pour la cabane de Hagrid.

~oO0Oo~

« Comment était le rendez vous avec Harry Potter? » demanda Josephina dès que Nathan entra dans la salle commune. Tout le monde dans la pièce fixa son attention sur lui.

Nathan fit une pause, puis avec un froncement de sourcils, il répondit, « C'était bien, mais cela ne vous concerne pas. » Son regard fit retourner les Gryffondors qui le fixaient à leur travail. Même en tant que Première Année, Nathan était respecté parmi les Gryffondors par sa relation avec le Trio d'Or; il était le fils de la célèbre Hermione Granger après tout. Nathan repéra ses amis dans un coin de la pièce et les rejoignit.

« Hey, Nathan. Tu vas tout nous raconter, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Andy.

« Bien sûr qu'il va le faire, Andy. On est ses meilleurs amis, pas vrai, Nathan? » compléta Kevin.

« Okay, » soupira Nathan, résigné. « Que voulez-vous savoir? »

« De quoi avez-vous parlé? » demanda Andy en rapprochant sa chaise pour écouter.

« En premier, Oncle Harry et Hagrid ont parlé de trucs à propos du Ministère. Très ennuyeux, » dit Nathan, essayant de décourager ses amis.

« Et après ça? » demanda Kevin.

Ça n'avait pas marché.

« Hé bien, il voulait me parler de ma retenue. Ma mère l'a apprise et elle était vraiment en colère après moi, » dit Nathan en répétant les mots de son Parrain. Il avait déçu sa mère.

« C'est tout? » demanda Kevin, déçu.

« Ouais, à peu près, » répondit Nathan.

Les garçons retournèrent à leurs devoirs mais Nathan avait déjà terminé les siens, lui laissant du temps pour réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit son Parrain. Il fallait qu'il parle avec sa mère. Il l'avait déçue et il devait maintenant faire quelque chose qui la rendrait fière de lui de nouveau. Il cogita. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Il regarda par la fenêtre, _le soleil se couche, parfait! _Il se leva brusquement ce qui attira l'attention de ses amis.

« Où vas-tu? » demanda Andy.

« J'ai besoin de quelques ingrédients de potions. Je vous verrai plus tard, » répondit-il, déjà en route vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour quitter la salle commune.

Il ne rencontra que quelques élèves flânant dans l'école sur son chemin vers le Hall d'entrée, mais personne ne sembla prêter attention à un élève courant près d'eux, pas même quand il ouvrit la grande porte qui menait au dehors. Il quitta la sécurité du château et se rendit directement aux abords de la Forêt Interdite.

Nathan ne mentait pas à ses amis dans la salle commune. Il était là pour récupérer des ingrédients de potions. Ce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit, c'est que les-dits ingrédients n'étaient pas pour lui mais pour le professeur Rogue. Il trouverait un troupeau de licornes et prendrait quelques crins avec lui. _C'est une idée brillante! Le professeur Rogue me donnera des points et ma mère sera très fière de moi pour avoir obtenu des points du professeur Rogue, aucun doute là-dessus! _Et avec cela en tête, il entra dans les bois.

Trouver des licornes n'était pas supposé être difficile. Elles pouvaient être trouvées dans les clairières, elles vivaient en troupeau et leur crin blancs brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Nathan avait tout lu à ce propos. Marcher dans les bois lui posa plus de difficultés que ce qu'il pensait toutefois. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus proches alors qu'il avançait vers le coeur de la forêt. Les branches les plus basses le griffaient et les ombres des arbres bloquait la plupart de la lumière en provenance de la lune brillant en ce début de soirée.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, toutefois. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à trouver une clairière, mais il n'y avait aucune licorne. Pas découragé, il avança plus profondément encore dans la forêt, cherchant du regard les créatures avant de finalement les trouver dans la troisième clairière qu'il atteignit. Nathan était hypnotisé par les licornes. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de beauté avant. Lu, oui, mais pas vu. Il resta là pendant un moment, admirant les créatures, avant qu'un mouvement brusque ne les effraye et ne les fasse fuir hors de la clairière. Nathan émergea de ses pensées et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de ce qui avait effrayé les licornes, mais il ne vit rien. Il entra complètement dans la clairière, voulant se lancer à la poursuite des créatures, et c'est là qu'il les vit. Trois araignées géantes apparurent, entrèrent dans la clairière du côté opposé par lequel les licornes avaient fuies.

Nathan n'eut pas le temps de crier. Il prit la fuite dans la même direction que les créatures blanches. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu à travers les épais enchevêtrements d'arbres. Les araignées étaient derrière lui et il continua de courir, sans savoir où il allait, sans se soucier des branches d'arbres qui lui griffaient la peau, avant qu'une branche ne le fasse trébucher et qu'il ne tombe au sol. Les araignées le poursuivaient toujours; il pouvait les entendre. Il se releva et recommença à courir alors même qu'il boitait et saignait.

Nathan était sur le point de semer les araignées géantes quand il trébucha sur une racine saillante et se tordit la cheville. Il cria sous l'effet de la douleur, tomba et resta étendu là, sur le lit de feuilles mortes, complètement vidé de ses forces, respirant difficilement. _C'est fini_, pensa-t-il, une larme coulant de son oeil. Il luttait pour rester conscient avant que la faiblesse ne l'emporte à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu.

~oO0Oo~

Kevin et Andy étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de terminer leur dîner. Ils avaient été las d'attendre le retour de Nathan et avait quitté la salle commune dans l'espoir de le trouver à la bibliothèque, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, pensant qu'ils le trouveraient déjà là, mais il n'y était pas non plus. Le souper prit fin et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Nathan.

« Où pense tu qu'il puisse être? » demanda Andy.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'ingrédients de potions. Je pensais qu'il avait été dans les donjons, ou un truc du genre... » répondit Kevin.

« Peut être que Rogue l'a tué. Je ne pense pas qu'il aime beaucoup Nathan. » murmura Andy avec un regard horrifié.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Andy, » rétorqua Kevin, d'un ton convainquant.

Ils décidèrent de s'approcher de la Grande Table et de dire au professeur McGonagall qu'ils ne savaient pas où était Nathan.

« Bonsoir, les garçons. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? » demanda la Directrice à l'approche des Gryffondors.

« Oui, Madame la Directrice. Nathan n'est pas venu pour le dîner et on ne le trouve nulle part, » informa Kevin.

Ceci attira l'attention de l'homme assis à la gauche de McGonagall.

« L'avez-vous cherché à la bibliothèque? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, Mr. Potter, » répondit Andy.

« J'étais avec lui plus tôt dans l'après midi. Je l'ai vu entrer dans le château. » dit Harry en s'adressant à la Directrice.

« Hé bien, l'avez vous vu cette après-midi, Mr. Dubois, Mr. Brown? » demanda-t-elle aux garçons.

« Oui, il est revenu de son rendez vous avec Mr. Potter, mais il est parti encore une fois en disant qu'il avait besoin d'ingrédients pour les potion, et on ne l'a pas vu depuis, » dit Kevin.

Cette information fit entrer l'homme assis à la droite de McGonagall dans la conversation. Auparavant, il avait seulement écouté, feignant le désintérêt.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu dans les donjons aujourd'hui, »déclara Rogue.

« Où es-t-il allé alors? » demanda Harry de façon rhétorique.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le professeur Rogue se leva et s'adressa à la Directrice, « Nous devons commencer à chercher à travers le château et la forêt. »

« Que voulez-vous dire? » demanda Harry, « Vous savez où il es? »

« Je pense que c'est imbécile a été poussée par la stupide bravoure des Gryffondors et est allé dans la forêt pour collecter des crins de licornes. »dit Rogue

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? » demanda le professeur McGonagall, à présent nerveuse.

Il a entendu une conversation que j'ai eu avec Hagrid plus tôt dans la journée. Je ne savais pas que cet imbécile allait vouloir obtenir ces fichus trucs tout seul, » répondit le maître des Potions en quittant la Grande Salle. Harry Potter était juste derrière lui, ne voulant pas perdre davantage de temps avec des pourquoi et des comment, non plus.

Ils auraient tout le temps pour ça plus tard.

Ils furent au rez-de-chaussée en un instant, et à la lisière de la forêt peu après. « Je prend ce sentier qui mène sur la droite, vous pouvez prendre celui-là vers la gauche, » dit Harry, et il fut partit avant que Rogue ne puisse protester.

Rogue grogna suite à l'ordre de Potter, mais, obligé, emprunta le sentier qu'il avait désigné. Il éclaira le chemin avec la lumière de sa baguette. Avec un murmure, Rogue lança un sort de localisation qui pointa vers le coeur de la forêt. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris, » murmura-t-il irrité, avant de commencer à marcher. Il atteignit bientôt la clairière où Nathan avait rencontré les licornes. Il fronça les sourcils. Le sort de localisation ne pointait pas vers le sentier mais vers un chemin tout proche entre les arbres.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, _pensa-t-il et il suivit cette direction avec plus d'urgence.

Le garçon était bien passé par là. Les branches cassées étaient suffisamment évidentes. Rogue s'arrêta quand il vit quelque chose sur le sol. _Du sang, _ réalisa-t-il, confirmant que le jeune Granger avait des ennuis. Rogue courrait presque à présent.

Il suivit les traces de sang qui n'étaient pas aussi longues que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Quand la quantité de sang augmenta, Rogue entendit un cri, _Granger_, reconnut-il et il commença à courir dans la direction du cri. Il trouva bientôt celui qu'il cherchait, et ensuite il vit la raison pour laquelle le garçon criait. Trois araignées géantes de faire tomber le garçon au sol. Rogue leva sa baguette et visa l'araignée qui était la plus proche du corps étendu par terre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Un rai de lumière rouge remplit les ténèbres et frappa une des araignées qui commença à se tordre de douleur. Les deux autres furent frappées par le même sort informulé en provenance de la baguette de Severus.

Les araignées maintenant maîtrisées et inoffensives, Rogue passa près d'elle et s'agenouilla près du garçon. Il maudit la stupidité du garçon une fois de plus quand il regarda Nathan, évaluant l'étendue de ses blessures. Le garçon avait seulement des écorchures et des coupures mineures, mais une autre très vilaine sur la jambe droite; elle saignait abondamment. « Mr. Granger! » dit Rogue d'une voix forte. Il n'obtint aucune réponse et réessaya, en secouant les épaules du garçon, « Mr. Granger! » Nathan ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais les referma presque aussitôt. « Satanés Gryffondors! » marmonna Rogue entre ses dents avant d'appeler le garçon une fois de plus, cette fois par son prénom, « Nathan! »

Nathan ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et trouva assez de forces pour acquiescer, d'une voix faible, « Professeur Rogue, » et il ajouta après une forte inspiration, « Je savais...que vous viendriez ».

Les morts que prononça Nathan n'échappèrent pas à Rogue. _Il s'attendait à ce que je vienne pour lui, _réalisa-t-il sentant quelque chose tout au fond de lui. Maîtrisant ses émotions, il demanda, « Pouvez-vous vous lever? » d'un ton mordant. Il le remarqua et fronça les sourcils contre lui même.

« Non, » fut la seule réponse de Nathan. « Ma cheville... »

Rogue prit le garçon dans ses bras et le souleva du sol. Nathan laissa échapper une plainte suite au mouvement brusque. Rogue commença à marcher vers la sortie de la forêt en portant Nathan? Le garçon passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Rogue et plaça son front dans le creux de son épaule. « Restez éveillé, Granger! Vous avez perdu trop de sang, » dit Rogue quand il réalisa que l'enfant dans ses bras fermait de nouveau les yeux. Il augmenta sa vitesse.

A mi-chemin de la sortie de la forêt, ils rencontrèrent un Harry Potter très inquiet. « J'ai entendu le cri. Est-ce qu'il va bien? » demanda-t-il, retenant son souffle.

« Il s'est blessé à la jambe et a perdu beaucoup de sang, » répondit Rogue sans s'arrêter.

« Laissez moi le prendre, » dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Potter . Je l'ai déjà, » répondit Rogue.

« Je vais le porter à partir de maintenant, » insista Harry, essayant d'attraper Nathan pour le sortir des bras de Rogue.

« C'est bon... Oncle Harry, » dit une voix faible. « Le professeur Rogue...m'a sauvé, » ajouta Nathan et il ferma les yeux une nouvelle foi.

« Restez éveillé, garçon! » coupa Rogue une fois de plus. Nathan rouvrit les yeux et renforça sa prise sur les épaules de Rogue.

Tous les trois continuèrent de marcher vers l'école. Quand ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt, Rogue se tourna vers Harry. « Potter, alertez les autres que je l'ai trouvé. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Harry hésita pendant un moment mais obtempéra. Rogue atteignit la porte d'entrée et marcha droit vers l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était déjà en train de les attendre. « Pose le sur ce lit, Severus. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Rogue fit ce qu'elle avait demandé, toujours doucement, et resta à côté. « Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il est en hypothermie. » informa-t-il la médicomage.

« Merci, Severus. Maintenant, laisse moi de la place pour que je puisse travailler correctement, »coupa Poppy.

Il le fit mais ne quitta pas la pièce. Son esprit était concentré sur le garçon gisant sur le lit. _Il m'a préféré à Potter. Pourquoi? Je l'ai sauvé, oui! Mais quand même..._il ne pouvait trouver de logique au raisonnement du garçon. Il s'éloigna encore du lit quand Harry arriva avec McGonagall; Rogue était maintenant dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, observant la médicomage travailler.

« Comment va-t-il? » demanda Harry.

« Ça va aller, Mr. Potter, » le rassura Madame Pomfresh. « Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et s'est cassé la cheville. Je l'ai déjà réparée, » ajouta-t-elle et elle vida le contenu d'une fiole de potion dans la bouche de Nathan.

« Pour quoi est-ce? » demanda Harry.

« C'est une potion de régénération sanguine. Maintenant, laissez moi faire mon travail! » coupa le médicomage.

A ce moment, le feu dans la cheminée vira au vert et une femme en jaillit. « Où est mon fils? » demanda Hermione, sans avoir besoin de réponse. « Nathan! » elle le vit sur le seul lit occupé de la pièce et s'approcha de lui, même Madame Pomfresh ne put la stopper. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a? » demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, repoussant les cheveux de Nathan de son front.

« Ça va aller, Hermione, »dit Harry en l'éloignant du chemin de Madame Pomfresh.

« Que s'est-t-il passé? J'ai reçu un message disant que mon fils était blessé. Comment est-ce arrivé? » demanda-t-elle en regardant la médicomage travailler sur Nathan.

« Il était dans la Forêt Interdite, »répondit McGonagall. « Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. »

« Qui l'a trouvé. » interrogea Hermione, regardant Harry.

« Rogue, » répondit Harry.

Rogue se dissimula davantage.

La grande silhouette avec des traînées de sang sur ses robes noires, restée inaperçue dans le coin sombre de la pièce, ne dit rien. Rogue regardait la femme qui avait surgit de la cheminée, avec curiosité. Elle avait changé physiquement; une femme mature, remarqua-t-il. Effrayée pour son fils, et férocement protective. _Bien sûr, _conclut-il_, c'est une Gryffondor après tout._

« Où est-il? » demanda Hermione en brisant le silence.

« Je ne sais pas. Probablement dans les donjons, » dit Harry.

« Je veux le voir, » déclara Hermione.

A cette déclaration, Rogue se raidit. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face.

« Pour quoi faire? » demanda Harry.

« Pour le remercier, bien sûr, » répondit-elle.

Le coeur de Rogue se serra douloureusement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Hermione Granger le remercie pour quoique ce soit. _Je ne mérite pas votre gentillesse, Miss Granger, _pensa-t-il, _ celle de personne d'ailleurs, mais particulièrement pas la votre. _Il ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Je peux l'appeler, » offrit McGonagall.

« J'aimerai beaucoup, » dit Hermione reconnaissante. Madame Pomfresh avait fini de soigner les blessures superficielles de Nathan et Hermione s'approcha une nouvelle fois du lit. « Il t'a sauvé une fois de plus à présent, » dit-elle à voix basse à l'enfant inconscient, caressant son visage du dos de la main.

Ce n'était pas assez bas, cependant. Rogue avait entendu et il fronçait les sourcils_. Quand ai-je sauvé ce garçon auparavant? _Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler. _Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un fils avant que le trimestre ne commence, _murmura-t-il.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, appelant la classe de potions, mais pas de réponse. Elle essaya le bureau de Severus sans plus de succès. Au final, elle appela ses quartiers privés, mais pas de réponse non plus là-bas. La Directrice se tourna vers Hermione et dit, « Je n'arrive pas à trouver le professeur Rogue, il est peut être en train de patrouiller dans les couloirs. »

Hermione acquiesça. Severus relâcha sa respiration, qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait.

« Le temps des visites est terminé, » dit Madame Pomfresh qui revenait dans la salle. « Mr. Granger doit se reposer et il ne se réveillera pas avant demain, quand les effets de la potions de Sommeil se seront dissipés, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je n'irai nulle part, » dit Hermione. Madame Pomfresh lui jeta un regard glacial.

Harry ne connaissait ce regard de la médicomage que trop bien. « Allez, 'Mione, on sera de retour à la première heure demain. Tu as entendu Madame Pomfresh, il va dormir toute la nuit, » dit-il, prenant son amie par les épaules.

« Vous pouvez avoir une chambre ici pour cette nuit, Hermione, » ajouta McGonagall, et tous les trois quittèrent l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau au bout de la pièce. Les seuls qui restaient dans la salle étaient Rogue et le garçon endormi.

Severus s'approcha du lit et se tint là pendant un moment. « Que voulez dire votre mère? » demanda-t-il à la silhouette endormie. « Je ne vous ai jamais sauvé auparavant. »

Il resta encore quelques temps, observant les mouvements que faisait la poitrine de Nathan en respirant, avant de quitter la pièce lui aussi.

Il ne prit pas le couloir qui menait aux donjons cependant; il ne voulait pas être trouvé. Au lieu de ça, il décida de réellement patrouiller dans les couloirs. Il avait trop de choses en tête pour ne serait-ce penser à dormir ce soir. Ses pieds le menèrent au seul endroit où il n' était pas retourné à Poudlard depuis la fin de la guerre: la Tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Oui, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit, c'est un cliffhanger, mais je suis sure que vous pouvez attendre jusqu'à mon prochain update, n'est-ce pas? :0)

Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant, laissez moi une review!

**Note de la traductrice: **Alors, verdict? Plutôt intéressant, non? 3, 2, 1 faites vos pronostics sur le prochain chapitre!

Allez, à la prochaine. ;)

**A venir:** Mauvaise journée pour Rogue et quelqu'un découvre finalement le secret d'Hermione.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Rencontres

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Un mauvais jour pour Rogue et quelqu'un découvre finalement le secret d'Hermione. Qui? Comment? Je vais vous le raconter..._

**Note de la traductrice: **un chapitre que vous attendiez toutes (tous?) avec beaucoup d'impatience je pense, je ne vous ferai pas languir plus longtemps, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de la page. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Rencontres**

Le matin suivant, les premiers rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie tombèrent sur Hermione, assise sur une chaise près du lit de Nathan. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre d'elle qu'elle quitte son bébé pendant qu'il était sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle avait passé la plupart de la nuit à regarder son fils dormir et à penser à ce qui avait fait aller Nathan dans la Forêt Interdite. Avait-il été provoqué par quelqu'un? Était-il perdu? Fuyait-il quelqu'un qui essayait de lui faire du mal? Elle s'était finalement endormie d'épuisement aux premières heures de l'aube.

Nathan ouvrit ses yeux et ne reconnut pas l'environnement. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce avant que son regard ne trouve la femme sur la chaise près de son lit – sa mère. Elle dormait, d'une manière peu confortable, d'après l'angle de sa tête. Nathan essaya de l'appeler mais il toussa à la place, la réveillant finalement.

« Tu es réveillé! Dieu merci! » dit-elle, se levant de sa chaise pour l'enlacer.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Nathan. Ne refais jamais ça ».

« Je suis désolé, Maman, » répondit-il, la voix étouffée par les embrassades de sa mère.

« Comment te sens-tu? » demanda Hermione, cessant de l'enlacer pour inspecter chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, Maman. Je vais bien, » protesta Nathan.

« Oui, et tu as bien de la chance que ce soit le cas! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête, Nathan? Aller dans la _Forêt Interdite, _en pleine nuit, seul? » questionna-t-elle, montrant à quel point elle était en colère maintenant qu'elle avait confirmé qu'il allait bien. « Est-ce que tu voulais mourir, ou quelque comme ça? Tu as failli te tuer! »

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Maman. J'étais seulement... »Nathan ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il faisait dans la forêt. Ça semblait tellement stupide maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il aurait du savoir à quel point c'était idiot d'aller là-bas tout seul. « Je suis désolé » répéta-t-il à voix basse.

« Que faisais-tu dans la Forêt Interdite? » demanda Hermione.

« J'étais... »Comment pouvait-il lui dire? « Je - »

« Allez, Nathan. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, « insista-t-elle.

Nathan soupira. « Je cherchais des licornes, » parvint-il à répondre.

« Pourquoi, Nathan? Pourquoi cherchais-tu des licornes, en _pleine nuit_, dans la Forêt _Interdite_, _tout seul_? Souligna Hermione, montrant à quel point sa patience était à bout.

Nathan savait qu'il était préférable de lui dire maintenant, « Je cherchais des licornes pour récupérer quelques crins. Je savais que le professeur Rogue - »

« Rogue! Pourquoi encore le professeur Rogue, Nathan? » l'interrompit sa mère avec colère.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Je sais que c'était stupide, maintenant! Mais ça avait l'air d'un plan parfait avant. Je suis désolé. » admit-il.

« Oui, c'était stupide de faire ça, Nathan, » dit Hermione en levant la main pour se frotter les yeux. Elle soupira.

« Il m'a sauvé, » dit Nathan à voix basse après ce silence trop long pour être confortable. « Le professeur Rogue a jeté un sort aux araignées géantes et il m'a porté quand je ne pouvais pas marché, » continua-t-il en fixant ses mains posées sur le drap blanc.

« C'est un homme exceptionnel, » ajouta doucement Hermione. « Tu as parlé d'araignées géantes? Des Acromantulas? Oh, Nathan, sais-tu à quel point tu es passé près de la mort? S'il-te-plaît, promet moi que tu resteras loin de la Forêt, peu importe que tu aies une idée géniale, » demanda Hermione en prenant à nouveau Nathan dans ses bras pour un câlin féroce. « Je t'en supplie, » implora-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux sans le laisser s'échapper de ses bras.

« Je ne le ferai plus, Maman. J'ai déjà admit que c'était une idée stupide. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être aussi stupide une seconde fois et de le refaire, » lui assura Nathan.

« Bien. » Elle l'embrassa bruyamment sur le front, le libérant de son étreinte. « Parce que la bêtise ne te va pas du tout. »

« Non, pas du tout, » approuva Nathan, souriant à sa mère. Il savait qu'elle était toujours en colère après lui, mais il semblait que son soulagement était plus fort que sa colère. Il était soulagé également. Sa mère avait raison; il avait échappé à la mort grâce à un miracle, et ce miracle s'appelait Severus Rogue. Il était content d'être aussi chanceux.

Un bruit venant de la porte de l'infirmerie détourna l'attention de la mère et du fils de l'un de l'autre.

« Tu es réveillé! » dit Harry en s'approchant du lit de son filleul. « Alors, prêt à me dire ce que tu faisait dans la Forêt Interdite de ton plein gré? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Nathan. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre souligne à quel point il avait été stupide.

« Il cherchait des licornes, Harry. Il voulait prendre quelques crins pour les Potions, » répondit Hermione à sa place.

« Je le sais déjà. C'est comme ça que nous avons pu le retrouver. Rogue s'est rappelé d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hagrid à propos de ça plus tôt dans la journée et il s'est douté que Nathan pouvait être dans la Forêt après l'avoir entendue, » dit Harry.

« Alors, le professeur Rogue sais que j'étais là-bas pour les crins de licornes? » réalisa Nathan. Le professeur Rogue pensait qu'il serait assez stupide pour essayer de collecter les ingrédients lui-même. « Mon dieu, c'est embarrassant! J'ai été complètement idiot! » ajouta-t-il, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Ouais, c'est bien vrai, » approuva Harry. « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça tout seul? C'est ça que je ne comprend pas. Ne sais-tu pas que la Forêt Interdite est dangereuse? Tu aurais du emmener quelqu'un avec toi; un de tes amis, peut-être. »

Hermione regardait Harry avec incrédulité. « Harry, c'est là le meilleur conseil que tu puisse lui donner? D'emmener quelqu'un avec lui? Tu es supposé être son parrain, pas son meilleur copain! » le sermonna-t-elle.

« Okay, tu ne dois plus entrer dans la Forêt Interdite. Même pas avec tes meilleurs amis, » déclara Harry à Nathan, et le garçon roula des yeux à l'encontre de son parrain.

« J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas l'intention d'y retourner, okay! Je ne le ferai plus! » leur assura Nathan une fois ce plus. _Le fait que le professeur Rogue soit au courant de ma stupidité est une punition suffisante pour ne serait-ce que penser à le refaire, _pensa-t-il. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été encore puni pour avoir enfreint les règles de l'école. « Je ne pense pas que je reverrai le parc de toute l'année. Je serai probablement en retenue jusqu'à l'été, » dit-il sarcastique.

« Tu as sûrement raison, » acquiesça Harry, et Nathan soupira.

A mesure que l'heure du petit déjeuner approchait, l'ambiance dans le château se fit plus animée. Les trois occupants de l'infirmerie n'avaient pas remarqué les garçons près de la porte de l'infirmerie, chuchotant entre eux. Hermione fut la première à s'apercevoir de leur présence.

« Vous cherchez Madame Pomfresh? » leur demanda-t-elle depuis sa place près du lit de Nathan.

« Heu...non, » répondit un Kevin nerveux. « On est là pour voir Nathan, Mme Granger. »

Hermione adressa alors un sourire aux garçons. « Vous devez être Andy et Kevin. Entrez, » les encouragea-t-elle.

« Salut les gars, » salua Nathan à l'encontre des ses timides amis qui approchaient doucement du lit.

« Hey, Nathan, on voulait juste passer te voir avant les cours, » dit Andy.

« Maman, voici Andy et là c'est Kevin, » présenta Nathan. « Voici ma mère, Hermione Granger, » ajouta-t-il inutilement.

« On le sait, Nathan, » affirma Kevin. Tendant sa main, il dit, « Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mme Granger. »

Andy fit de même.

« On a entendu dire que tu étais dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit dernière, » dit Andy, avec une pointe de curiosité évidente dans la voix.

« Ouais, j'y étais. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, » répondit Nathan en indiquant sa mère avec ce qu'il pensait être un mouvement de tête discret.

« Mais quoi - ah! »Andy fut interrompu par un coup de coude de Kevin.

« Tu dois être fatigué maintenant, on comprend, » fit rapidement Kevin, pendant que Andy massait son flanc.

Madame Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie par la petite porte qui menait à son bureau. « Bonjour, Mr. Granger. Je vois que vous allez bien mieux que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, » dit-elle et elle commença à lancer des sorts de diagnostiques sur Nathan. « Bien mieux, en effet. »

« Je dois aller dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, » dit Harry à Hermione, et à l'attention des trois garçons, il ajouta, « j'espère vous voir dans mon cours tout à l'heure .»

« S'il mange son petit déjeuner et se sent toujours bien après ça, » répondit Poppy à la place de Nathan qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi, les garçons? » demanda Harry et sa proposition fut accueillie par deux sourires enthousiastes. Harry sourit à son tour, et embrassa rapidement Hermione sur la joue avant de quitter l'infirmerie en compagnie des deux Gryffondors.

La mère et le fils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Ils discutèrent en attendant que Madame Pomfresh laisse partir Nathan, ce qui arrive finalement quelques heures plus tard. Hermione accompagna son fils à travers les couloirs et salles du château avec une certaine nostalgie. Poudlard lui manquait vraiment, sa seconde maison. S'arrêtant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione enlaça son fils une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

« Tu me manque tellement. Sois un bon garçon et arrête de t'attirer des ennuis, d'accord? » dit-elle en jouant avec les cheveux de Nathan.

Nathan lui sourit. « Merci, Maman, » dit-il, et, donnant le mot de passe au portrait, il disparut dans la Tour Gryffondor.

Il restait une chose à faire à Hermione à Poudlard avant de retourner à Londres. Elle devait trouver Severus Rogue.

~oO0Oo~

La présence de Miss Granger dans l'école avait perturbé Severus plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Elle avait fait remonté à la surface des souvenirs de la pire année de sa vie. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures dans la Tour d'Astronomie avant de retourner dans ses quartiers dans les cachots, la nuit précédente. Il n'était pas retourné dans cette partie du château depuis le jour où Dumbledore était mort; le jour où _il _l'avait tué. Mais la nuit précédente, il y était allé; il était simplement resté assis là, à regarder la pleine lune et les étoiles qui l'entouraient, se torturant lui-même avec des choses faites depuis longtemps, parties depuis longtemps, perdues depuis longtemps.

Aurait-il pu agir différemment? Il aurait sûrement pu. Il en arriva à une douzaine de possibilités concernant les évènements de cette nuit là, et toutes aboutissaient à sa mort. Pas celle de Dumbledore, ni celle de Potter ou de Malefoy; juste la sienne. Oui, il avait vécu pour accomplir la volonté de Dumbledore. Il avait tué l'homme qui lui avait fait confiance jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, et avait enterré son honneur dans cette tombe blanche avec son seul ami.

Un peu plus d'un an après ça, Severus se trouva acquitté de ce crime atroce par le Magenmagot. Potter avait raison; il devrait être à Azkaban avec le reste des Mangemorts. C'était là-bas sa place, avec les meurtriers de sang-froid; pas dans une école à enseigner à des enfants innocents.

Et maintenant, il y avait Hermione Granger, la responsable de tout ça. Elle lui avait fait confiance quand personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Elle l'avait contacté après qu'il a quitté Poudlard cette nuit là. Elle l'avait ramené aux réunions de l'Ordre et avait expliqué et prouvé sa loyauté envers Dumbledore, même après la mort du vieux sorcier.

En dépit de cela, il avait prouvé une fois de plus que son honneur avait été enterré cette nuit où il avait tué Dumbledore. Elle avait cru en lui autant qu'Albus, et il avait bafoué sa confiance. Il l'avait violé; il l'avait blessée dans l'intention de la sauver. Oh comme il pouvait se haïr, lui et ses satanés choix. Encore plus parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais blâmé; au contraire, elle avait préparé sa défense pour son audition. Elle, Hermione Granger, l'avait libéré d'Azkaban, où il aurait du être.

Et maintenant, il y avait le garçon, Nathan Granger. Elle avait continué à dire à son fils à quel point lui, Severus Rogue, était honorable, à quel point il était un héros et toutes ces conneries. Le garçon aurait du être effrayé par lui – le meurtrier des cachots – et non se sentir bien dans ses cours, pendant ses retenues...dans ses bras. Le garçon était tellement éperdu de sa reconnaissance qu'il avait été prêt à risquer sa vie pour recevoir des points de sa part. Lui, le bâtard graisseux! Et c'était sa faute à _elle._

Il était passé prêt de l'infirmerie après avoir quitté la tour d'Astronomie et l'avait trouvée là, endormie près du lit de son fils. Il n'était pas entré dans la pièce, pas avec elle ici. Il avait regardé à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte. Elle avait dormi à Poudlard pour être avec son fils, et cela avait fait du reste de sa nuit un enfer.

Il était toujours en train de l'éviter le matin suivant. Il était au milieux d'un double cours – celui auquel son fils aurait du assister s'il n'était pas cloué dans un lit d'hôpital..._à cause d'elle_, ajouta-t-il mentalement. _Oui, parce que tout est de sa faute. Tout est de la faute d'Hermione Granger._

Rogue fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'un pilon tombant sur le sol. Il se leva de sa chaise et grogna à l'élève malchanceux. « Alors comme ça, maintenant c'est trop difficile de tenir des ustensiles en les utilisant, Mr. Bucknall. Cinq points en moins à Serpentard pour votre incompétence! »

La surprise pouvait se lire sur les visage de tous les élèves de la classe. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui? » demanda Andy le plus bas possible à Kevin, qui était assis juste à côté de lui.

« Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir non plus, s'il enlève des points à Serpentard comme ça! » répondit Kevin en murmurant.

Le cours se déroula dans le silence le plus total, et sans autre incident; personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres du maître des Potions.

« Vous avez dix minutes pour embouteiller vos échantillons, nettoyer vos tables et disparaître de ma vue! » leur dit Rogue quand le cours fut terminé.

Les élèves firent tout ce qui avait été demandé aussi vite que possible; personne ne voulait être le dernier à quitter la salle de classe et être laissé seul avec un Rogue de la pire humeur qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Quand les deux derniers élèves sortirent de la salle en se dépêchant, Hermione Granger apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Alors vous êtes encore là, » dit Rogue en s'apercevant de sa présence.

« Je vous cherchais avant de rentrer à Londres, »répondit Hermione en entrant dans la salle de classe et en marchant vers le bureau où il était assis.

Il se leva et commença a ramasser les flacons que les élèves avaient laissé sur son bureau. « Vous m'avez trouvé, » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Hermione observait l'homme devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son audition au Ministère, plus de onze ans auparavant; le père de son fils. « Oui, je vous ai trouvé, » répondit-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

Son hésitation l'irrita encore davantage. _Elle pourrait faire cesser ce supplice dès maintenant_, pensa-t-il, mais il continua de l'ignorer.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait hier, » dit Hermione en regardant ses mains pendant qu'il travaillait, plaçant les fioles dans une caisse posée sur le bureau.

Bien qu'il se soit attendu à ça, Rogue se sentit comme s'il avait été frappé, ses mots le rendaient malade. Il arrêta de faire semblant d 'être occupé. « Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'est mon devoir de protéger les élèves, » dit-il sans lever les yeux de son bureau.

« Je sais, mais je voulais vous remercier quand même, » insista-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui.

Rogue leva les yeux et la regarda. Elle était différente de la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, comme il l'avait remarqué la nuit précédente. La façon dont elle le regardait le mit mal à l'aise et il baissa les yeux, reprenant son travail. « Si vous dit ce pour quoi vous êtes venue, vous pouvez partir maintenant, je suis très occupé, » dit-il en la congédiant.

Hermione baissa la tête à son tour, mal à l'aise également à cause de l'homme devant elle, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes. « Je vais vous laisser travailler alors. Bonne journée, professeur Rogue, »fit-elle doucement et elle se retourna pour partir.

Il ne répondit pas, il leva simplement la tête pour la regarder partir. Quand elle eu disparut, il soupira et desserra l'emprise qu'il maintenait sans le savoir sur un flacon. _Elle est partie._

~oO0Oo~

Au troisième étage, Nathan attendait ses amis près de la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il les regarda au bout du couloir. Ils le virent et lui sourire, accélérant le pas pour le rejoindre.

« Alors, tu es de retour! » le salua Andy, joyeux.

« Oui, Madame Pomfresh a dit que je pouvais retourner en cours, » dit Nathan.

« C'est bien, mais tu as de la chance d'avoir manqué le cours de potions. Le professeur Rogue était vraiment effrayant aujourd'hui, » l'informa Kevin.

Cette information mit Nathan mal à l'aise. « Tu le pense aussi, Andy? » demanda-t-il.

« Hé bien, ouais! T'aurais du voir comment il a traité Bucknall pour avoir laissé tomber un pilon. Il a retiré des points à Serpentard et l'a traité d'incompétent. Un Serpentard! »dit Andy avec exaspération.

_Hé bien, ce n'est pas bon, _pensa Nathan. Sa mère lui avait promettre qu'il irait voir le professeur Rogue pour s'excuser de sa bêtise, et il avait approuvé. Il voulait lui présenter des excuse, même en sachant qu'il serait puni. Il méritait d'être puni, nom d'un chien. « C'est pas bon du tout, je dois aller le voir plus tard, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi donc? » demanda Andy.

« Je dois le remercier de m'avoir sauvé hier, » expliqua Nathan.

« Il t'a sauvé? On pensait que c'était Harry Potter qui l'avait fait! » dit Andy, surpris par la nouvelle.

« Non, c'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a trouvé et m'a sauvé des araignées géantes. Il m'a aussi porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie parce que je ne pouvais pas marcher. Vous auriez du voir comment il a lancé des sorts à ces araignées! »Nathan ne pouvait cacher son admiration.

« Attends une minute. Tu es en train de dire que Rogue – le même Rogue que celui qui enseigne les potions, le Bâtard de Serpentard – t'as sauvé, _toi_? Un Gryffondor! C'est complètement insensé! » s'exclama Kevin, confus.

Nathan roula des yeux. « C'est le seul Rogue que je connaisse, » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

A ce moment-là, Harry Potter entra dans la salle de classe par la porte dérobée permettant d'accéder au bureau de Lupin. Voyant Nathan assit à côté de ses amis, il sourit et dit, « Je suis content que tu puisse assister à mon cours, Nathan. » Son filleul lui sourit en retour.

« Hé bien, je ne pense pas qu'une présentation soir nécessaire. Commençons la leçon alors. Nous allons étudier quelques contre-sorts de défense. Sortez vos baguettes, »commença Harry. La classe était silencieuse, le fixant intensément. Il soupira. « D'accord, allez-y. Que voulez-vous savoir? »demanda-t-il avec résignation. A chaque fois qu'il venait à Poudlard pour remplacer Lupin, c'était la même chose. Tous les élèves en savoir plus sur ces actions héroïques.

« Comment c'était de faire face à Vous-Savez-Qui? » demanda un fille installée au premier rang, et tout le monde se tendit pour entendre la réponse.

« C'était quelque chose que je devais faire, alors je l'ai fait. Voldemort ne m'aurait pas laissé en paix, alors il fallait que je le détruise, »expliqua-t-il.

« Avez-vous vraiment lancé le sortilège de Mort? »demanda un Serpentard.

« Oui » répondit brièvement Harry.

Nathan savait que son parrain n'aimait pas parler de la guerre, il leva donc sa main. « Oui, Nathan? » interrogea Harry légèrement surpris.

« Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de jouer au Quidditch et êtes devenu Auror? »demanda Nathan.

Harry sourit à son filleul en signe de gratitude, « Je pensais qu'il était temps pour moi de mettre mes connaissances en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal en pratique, et c'est ce que nous allons faire maintenant. Sortez vous baguettes! » La classe progressa donc sur les sorts défensifs.

~oO0Oo~

Rogue ne s'était pas présenté dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Il ne voulait voir personne d'autre ce jour-là. Il était à présent assis dans son bureau mal éclairé, attendant le couvre-feu pour effectuer sa ronde avant de retourner dans ses quartiers pour essayer d'oublier cette fichue journée.

Le son de la voix d'Hermione le remerciant se répétait dans sa tête, ainsi que ce qu'il avait entendu la veille à l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait pas lui demander mais le fait qu'elle ait dit la veille qu'il avait sauvé le garçon au moins une fois par le passé le rendait perplexe. Il tenta de se rappeler tous les garçons seuls qu'il avait aidé ces dernières années. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup et il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de son esprit. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il essaya une fois de plus de se concentrer sur les dissertations des Troisièmes Années qu'il étaient en train de corriger.

Il avait réussi à en terminer quelques unes quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il leva la tête du parchemin maudit cette interruption. « Entrez, »grogna-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette d'un garçon apparut à la lumière des torches du couloir. Quand la silhouette s'avança dans la pièce, Rogue la reconnut. « Granger, » cracha-t-il. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour compléter cette journée infernale: un autre rendez-vous avec un autre Granger.

« Bonsoir, professeur Rogue, » salua Nathan.

Tout ce que Rogue voulait était de partir loin de lui aussitôt que possible. « Que voulez-vous? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

« Je veux m'excuser, » dit Nathan à voix basse. Il avança avec hésitation, évitant le regard de Rogue, sa timidité inhabituelle trahissant certains de ses sentiments.

Rogue soupira. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces Granger?_ Pensa-t-il, mais ensuite, il remarqua le comportement du garçon, ou plutôt l'absence de celui-ci. _Est-ce qu'il a...honte? _Il eut un sourire narquois. « Vous avez de quoi vous sentir honteux de votre bêtise. Je pensais que vous étiez plus qu'un Gryffondor écervelé, mais il semblerait que je me trompais. Vous êtes juste un autre imbécile. » Il vit le garçon se dérober pour la première fois. Cela ne lui fit pas autant plaisir qu'il l'aurait pensé, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Nathan la tête baissée. « J'ai été aussi bête qu'un Troll et je suis ici pour ma punition, Monsieur. »

_Il est ici pour être puni? _Ça c'était pensée étonnante. _Personne n'est jamais venu à mon bureau à la recherche d'une punition, pas même quand ils y étaient envoyés...ou traînés. _« Qui vous envoie? »demanda-t-il alors.

« Personne, Monsieur, » dit Nathan en relevant brusquement la tête pour regarder le maître des Potions avec confusion.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu? Vous voulez que je vous punisse? » demanda Rogue avec plus qu'un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Personne d'autre ne le mérite plus que vous, Monsieur, » répondit Nathan fermement. « C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé des araignées et porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'est donc logique que vous soyez celui qui me punisse, » ajouta-t-il.

Rogue haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration. « Cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor et un mois de retenues, » déclara-t-il. Nathan n'émit aucune protestation. « Pensez-vous que cela sera suffisant? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Si vous demandez si ça va me tenir éloigné de la Forêt Interdite, alors oui. Mais si vous demander si c'est suffisant pour ma bêtise, alors je pense que je devrais passer le reste de l'année en retenues, Monsieur, » dit Nathan, les yeux brillant à la lueur des torches.

Rogue remarqua la rage dans les yeux du garçon et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'intelligence de Nathan. « Je pense que je peux vous épargner le sermon, alors, » dit-il, légèrement amusé.

« Ma mère s'en est occupée, Monsieur, » assura Nathan.

« Peut être, mais elle ne représente qu'un de vos parents. Qu'en est-il de votre père? » demanda Rogue.

Nathan se figea pendant un instant évitant les yeux du professeur. Rogue le remarqua et en tira ses propres conclusions. « C'est un Moldu, alors, je comprend. »

« Non, Monsieur, je... » s'interrompit Nathan, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer. Peut être était-il préférable de s'en tenir à la vérité, « je ne sais pas qui est mon père, » dit-il à voix basse, espérant que Rogue ne l'entendrait pas.

Mais Rogue avait entendu, et il fronça les sourcils. « Vous ne savez pas? »interrogea Rogue,presque par réflexe suite à cette révélation. _Il ne sait pas qui est son père? _Son espritessayait d'analyser cette information. _Miss Granger ne sait pas qui est le père de son fils? _Cela semblait impossible. _Bien sûr qu'elle le sait! _Se sermonna-t-il mentalement. _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sait sûrement qui est le père de son fils, n'est-ce pas?_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Nathan. « Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour remplir ce rôle quand il est question de discipline. Cette fois-ci, c'était Oncle Harry. »

Rogue s'assit simplement, observant le garçon avec une incrédulité à peine déguisée.

Nathan commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il soit habitué à cette situation, il se sentait toujours mal la première fois que les gens découvraient qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de son propre père. Presque comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Rogue, Nathan dit, « Ma mère sait qui est mon père, bien sûr, mais elle ne veut pas me le dire. »

Profitant de l'occasion, il hésita à peine et demanda au maître des Potions, « vous la connaissiez quand elle était élève ici, Monsieur. Vous rappelez-vous si elle sortait avec quelqu'un pendant sa septième année? »et il ajouta d'un ton sarcastique, essayant de cacher sa nervosité, « Je sais qu'elle sortait avec Oncle Ron, mais je ne suis définitivement pas un Weasley. »

Rogue examinait Nathan avec attention à présent. Le garçon n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il y avait des mystères qu'il aimait résoudre. Non, le garçon n'était définitivement pas un Weasley.

Il regarda Nathan comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il observa sa silhouette mince, grande pour un enfant de onze ans, ses longs doigts. Il leva les yeux des mains du garçons jusqu'à son visage; un menton carré, des lèvres pleines, un nez joliment dessiné et des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Et à ce moment-là, il ses yeux rencontrèrent la noirceur de ceux du garçon. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir, et Rogue fut enfin confronté aux souvenirs de cette année-là et à tout ce qu'il voyait dans le garçon devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux. « Non! » dit-il, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Nathan ne manqua pas l'étrange regard qui traversa le regard de son enseignant, mais dit seulement, « Ce n'est rien, professeur. Personne n'a l'air de savoir excepté ma mère. » Il se sentait exposé à présent. Il ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus. Il alla jusqu'à la porte, laissant un Rogue fronçant des sourcils derrière lui. « Je vous verrai demain, Monsieur. Bonne nuit, » dit-il juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Rogue était toujours en train de fixer l'endroit où le garçon s'était tenu quelques instant auparavant, comme s'il le voyait toujours là. Il ferma les yeux et chaque ressemblance entre Nathan Granger et lui-même lui sauta aux yeux comme s'il regardait dans une Pensine. Nathan travaillant pendant son cours; Nathan haussant un sourcil à son encontre pendant le repas; les yeux de Nathan, ses cheveux et ses mains fines... « Non! Non! NON! » rugit-il dans une dernière tentative de dénégation alors qu'il était forcé de reconnaître ce qui était maintenant évident – il était le père de Nathan! Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

_Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça? Elle avait gardé l'enfant d'un..._ il eut soudain du mal à respirer. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il fermait les yeux aussi fort que possible. Il se leva brusquement de son bureau, frappant le fauteuil derrière lui. Il se saisit de la bouteille d'encre qui était sur son bureau. « Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça à moi? » mugit-il, et l'encre rouge macula la porte de son bureau quand la bouteille explosa.

Il reposa la paume de sa main sur le coin de son bureau, cherchant son équilibre, et baissa la tête. Il se sentait malade. Il essaya de retrouver sa respiration, mais ça lui faisait mal. Chaque inspiration lui faisait mal, chaque pensée. _J'ai gâché sa vie. _Et tout d'un coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, s'agrippant au bureau.

Des images de la nuit où Hermione avait été capturée par un groupe de Mangemorts se jouait dans son esprit. Il pouvait les voir comme s'il y était de nouveau. Un groupe de quatre hommes masqués, deux la maintenant chacun par un bras pendant qu'elle se débattait pour se libérer, s'avancèrent dans le rassemblement de Mangemorts réunis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il put à peine cacher sa peur pour la fille quand elle fut jetée avec force au sol. Il pouvait voir la satisfaction tordre le visage de Voldemort. « La groupie numéro un de Potter, quelle bonne surprise, » dit-il de sa voix reptilienne.

Rogue se concentra pour trouver une façon de la sauver sans exposer sa position d'espion, après tout il avait été contraint de la garder, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien. Il regarda avec une horreur dissimulée le Seigneur des Ténèbres lancer un Doloris sur elle, ses cris imprégner son esprit, il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de la sauver.

Voldemort avait déclaré qu'elle lui été désormais inutile, après avoir soigneusement pillé son esprit d'informations utiles. Il trouva alors un moyen quand un Mangemort approcha de la fille sur le sol, baissant déjà son pantalon. Il devait le faire s'il voulait la garder en vie. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il s'avança à travers le rassemblement qui s'était formé autour d'elle et proclama, « Elle est à moi. » Il devait se rappeler que c'était le seul moyen. Il défit sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle rencontra son regard avec des yeux baignés de larmes et il évita son regard pour ce concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait le faire s'il voulait la sauver.

Il la rapprocha d'elle brusquement, et son corps rencontra le sien. Il entra en elle et à chaque coup, il sentit un morceau de son âme s'échapper de lui. Elle pleurait silencieusement pendant qu'il la violait. L'assemblée de Mangemorts se réjouissait tout de même du spectacle, et quand il eut fini, ils en voulaient plus.

Ce fut alors que Rogue agrippa le bras d'Hermione avec force et la força à se remettre debout avec lui. Ils s'approchèrent du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il dit, « Je veux cette Sang-de-bourbe pour moi-même, Monseigneur. »

La créature à face de serpent sembla considérer sa requête pendant un moment. Les autres attendaient avec espoir. « Pourquoi la veux-tu, Rogue? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Elle m'a tourmenté pendant six ans, Monseigneur. Je la veux en tant qu'esclave personnelle. Vengeance, Monseigneur, » répondit-il en renforçant sa prise sur le bras d'Hermione pour montrer sa détermination.

Voldemort sembla apprécier cette démonstration de possessivité. « Tu peux l'avoir, Rogue, mais tu es seul responsable d'elle. Si elle s'échappe, tu meurs. »

« Bien sûr, Monseigneur, » dit Rogue en les baissant tous les deux pour embrasser l'ourlet des robes de Voldemort. « Je demande la permission de partir, Monseigneur. »

Et il était parti du rassemblement avec Hermione, transplanant avec elle à sa minable maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il l'emmena à une des petites chambres du second étage de la maison et chercha si elle avait de sérieuses blessures. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il l'avait touchée la première fois. Il avait soigné ses coupures légères et ses bleus aussi bien que possible, essayant de ne pas la toucher plus que nécessaire.

Il la couvrit d'une mince couverture et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Sa main droite était sur la poignée quand elle se décida à briser le silence, « Merci. »

Il s'était figé sur place en entendant ces mots qu'il ne méritait pas sortir de sa bouche. Il avait fermé les yeux pendant un moment et avait quitté la pièce, ne revenant que pour lui apporter de la nourriture et des livres durant le reste de son séjour. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face.

Et maintenant, les conséquences de ces actes venaient juste de quitter son bureau; un enfant, son enfant, un enfant issu d'un viol. Il se releva, se tenant avec colère à son bureau, tentant d'apaiser sa frustration. S'il sentait qu'il ne pouvait se le pardonner auparavant, à présent il voulait seulement s'inhumer avec son honneur et Albus Dumbledore dans la tombe blanche près du lac.

~oO0Oo~

Hermione était assise à son bureau dans son appartement, inconsciente de l'homme enragé dans on bureau à Poudlard. Elle avait quitté le château peu après avoir parlé avec Rogue ce matin-là. Son travail à l'université avait tenu éloigné de son esprit les évènements de la journée, mais à présent qu'il n'y avait plus aucune distraction, elle ne pouvait plus les éviter.

Severus avait sauvé Nathan sans savoir qu'il sauvait son propre fils. _Un tour du destin, _pensa-t-elle. Voir Rogue avait fait ressurgir des sentiments qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir. Elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise en sa présence. Le fait qu'elle détenait un secret d'une amplitude catastrophique ne l'aidait en rien.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Pas physiquement et pas non plus dans son comportement d'après ce qu'elle avait appris de Nathan. La façon dont il l'avait traitée dans la salle de classe en était une preuve. _Pourquoi ne peut-il pas accepter de remerciements? _Songea-t-elle. _Il nous sort toujours sa tirade du Je-ne-fais-que-mon-devoir. _Elle secoua la tête.

Les images de ses mains travaillant avec les flacons de potions lui vinrent à l'esprit. _Il est toujours aussi habile dans ses mouvements, _pensa-t-elle. Cela lui rappela la première fois qu'elle avait vu Rogue, à son premier cours de potions quand elle était seulement en première année. Son discours passionné, la façon dont il manipulait les ingrédients et les ustensiles...cela lui rappelait Nathan. Elle soupira, son secret la hantant encore une fois.

Le fait qu'elle ait rencontré Rogue aussi longtemps après fit remonter à la surface des souvenirs de la nuit où elle avait été capturée par les Mangemorts. C'étaient des souvenirs douloureux qui avaient hanté ses rêves et l'avaient faite se réveiller en larmes. Consciemment, Hermione n'avait pas peur de ces souvenirs. Elle était reconnaissante envers la présence de Rogue à ce rassemblement, sans laquelle elle serait morte. Il était l'homme le plus courageux qu'elle connaissait.

Son courage avait été au-delà de ses attentes cette nuit là. Elle s'était déjà résignée à son sort, être violée et tuée, quand elle avait entendu sa voix dire qu'elle était à lui. Quand il s'était agenouillé près d'elle, elle savait ce qu'il allait faire, et bien qu'elle était terrifiée, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas aimé ça non plus, mais il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour la garder en vie, et elle le remerciait pour ça.

Elle savait qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait été forcé de faire, par la façon dont il l'avait traitée par la suite. Durant les neuf jours qu'elle avait passé en tant que son _invité,_il lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux ou passé plus de temps que nécessaire dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagé pour elle. Il lui avait permis d'accéder à sa vaste bibliothèque, mais elle ne l'y avait jamais rencontré.

Même après la fin de la guerre, pendant son audition, ils n'avaient échangé que très peu de mots. A ce moment là, elle était déjà au courant qu'elle était enceinte et avait décidé de ne pas lui dire. Il n'aurait pas permis qu'elle poursuive sa grossesse, et elle, voulait avoir cet enfant. Elle s'était promise de lui dire quand sa grossesse aurait atteint le stade où un avortement n'était plus possible sans risque, mais n'avait pas trouvé le courage. La même chose arriva à la naissance de Nathan, et le secret la hantait encore à présent.

Mais malgré tout cela, elle avait reçu le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait lui offrir. Elle attendait le jour où elle serait capable de lui révéler l'identité de son père, mais elle craignait que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là à Poudlard n'était pas très encourageant. Rogue ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé; comment pourrait-elle lui faire face? Elle ne savait pas.

La nuit qu'elle avait passée dans fauteuil près du lit de Nathan commençait à l'affecter. Elle était fatiguée son dos lui faisait mal. Elle se leva et quitta son bureau pour prendre un bain bien mérité. Elle avait du travail à rattraper depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'appel de la Directrice. _Demain sera un autre jour, _pensa-t-elle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Classé « Angst », je sais. Mais c'est comme ça que ça devait être! J'espère n'avoir offensé personne avec cette petite scène. Hé bien, maintenant, vous savez ce qui est arrivé, alors j'aimerai savoir ce que vous penser de tout ça. Laissez moi une review. :0)

FerPotter

**Note de la traductrice: **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je pense que je continuerai de poster le samedi, du moins pour l'instant, car d'ici quelques semaines je serai en période d'examens, donc ce sera plus difficile de trouver du temps pour traduire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà pris un peu d'avance donc j'espère que j'aurais de quoi continuer à poster chaque semaine. ;)

Et le chapitre sinon? Bravo à Eileen19 qui avait bien deviné, et merci pour vos reviews. =)

**A venir.... **Nathan, qui n'est au courant de rien va passer un mois de retenues avec son père qui sait tout maintenant.


	10. Chapitre 10: Connaissances

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Nathan, qui n'est au courant de rien va passer un mois de retenues avec son père qui sait tout maintenant. Oulà!

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: Connaissances**

Nathan était plongé dans ses pensées quand il quitta le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il avait remarqué l'étrange expression sur le visage de Rogue après qu'il l'a interrogé sur le passé de sa mère. _Il sait quelque chose, _conclut-il, _tout comme Oncle Harry. _Tous ceux qui savaient quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider à découvrir l'identité de son père choisissaient de ne rien lui dire. _Pourquoi?_ Continua-t-il de penser. _Est-il une personne si horrible que tout le monde se sent le besoin de me protéger de lui? _Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit.

Il retourna à la Tour Gryffondor, essayant d'imaginer ce qui pouvait être si terrible à propos de son père. _Est-ce qu'il est mort?_ Non, il avait déjà songé à cette possibilité et l'avait écartée. Si son père était mort, son identité ne serait pas si importante, n'est-ce pas? _Il doit être un homme horrible, dangereux. _Cela devait plutôt être ça. Son père était un monstre. _Est-il à Azkaban alors? _Ça pouvait être ça, parce qu'un des choses dont il était sûr était que son père était un sorcier. Mais là encore, pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui de ne pas connaître son identité? Nathan secoua la tête devant ce manque de réponses.

Il avait pensé à ça tellement de fois et en était encore à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait le conduire à nom de son père. Et là encore, Rogue savait quelque chose. C'était une nouveauté. Oncle Harry était le meilleur ami de sa mère alors il ne pouvait que s'attendre à ce qu'il sache quelque chose sur le sujet, mais Rogue...c'était complètement inattendu. Nathan n'avait jamais imaginé Rogue en tant qu'une connaissance de sa mère. Il avait interrogé le professeur de Potions sur sa relation sur un coup de tête, et il se rendait compte maintenant que Rogue savait quelque chose. _Que sait-il? Sait-il qui est mon père? _Il soupira.

Nathan entra dans la salle commune, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Kevin le vit près de l'entrée et appela Andy qui travaillait sur son devoir de métamorphose. Les deux garçons observèrent leur ami distrait qui errait sans but dans la salle. Kevin le ramena sur Terre. « Hey, Nathan! »

Nathan les regarda comme s'il était surpris de les voir là. Il traversa l'espace qui le séparait de ses amis. « Salut les gars, » dit-il sans enthousiasme, se laissant tomber sur une chaise devant la table où ils travaillaient. Il était fatigué, à la fois par les tâches journalières qui commençaient à peser sur son corps affaibli, et par son esprit en ébullition.

Andy remarqua le comportement inhabituel de Nathan et demanda, « Tu te sens bien? »

Nathan soupira. « Ouais, ça va. Juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Rogue? » demanda Kevin. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi effrayant qu'aujourd'hui. » Après une petite pause, il ajouta, « Est-ce qu'il t'a proposé quelque chose à boire? Tu n'as rien pris, n'est-ce pas? » Il fixa Nathan, tendu.

« Est-ce que tu pense que je suis _aussi _stupide? » Nathan secoua sa tête incrédule. « J'ai été assez bête pour entrer dans la Forêt Interdite, mais je ne boirais jamais quelque chose que Rogue m'offrirait dans son bureau, » ajouta-t-il.

« Ce serait stupide, » approuva Andy, « Tout le monde sait que Rogue est un sorcier maléfique, et son comportement aujourd'hui... »

« Le professeur Rogue n'est pas maléfique. Il m'a sauvé hier, vous vous souvenez? »Sermonna Nathan. « Je ne boirai rien de ce qu'il pourrait m'offrir uniquement parce qu'il est un Serpentard. »

« C'est une bonne raison aussi, » acquiesça Kevin. « Alors, comment était cette rencontre alors? »

« Cinquante points et un mois de retenues, » déclara Nathan simplement.

« Un mois? C'est dément! Comment quelqu'un est-il supposé survire à un mois de retenues avec Rogue? »demanda Andy, incrédule.

Nathan soupira. « J'y arriverai, » assura-t-il à ses amis. «j'ai survécu une journée; ça ira pour le reste. »

« Un mois entier, quand même? Je ne sais pas... »dit Andy, incertain. « Tu devrais aller voir la Directrice et lui demander de faire quelque chose à ce propos. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille laisser quelqu'un avec Rogue aussi longtemps. »

« Ça ira, » assura Nathan, encore une fois. Il appréhendait à présent ce mois de retenues d'une manière complètement différente, mais ça, ses amis ne le savaient pas. Le maître des Potions savait quelque chose sur son père et ça ne sera pas si terrible de passer un mois avec lui. Il aurait plus d'occasions pour enquêter. C'était peut être la chance de trouver enfin qui était son père.

Nathan n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec ses amis. Ils n'avaient jamais posé de question et il n'avait rien dit non plus. Cela convenait à Nathan, il ne voulait pas que ses amis le regardent comme le bâtard qu'il était. Non, il ne dirait rien. Il le garderait pour lui.

Bien sûr, quand Andy commençait à raconter des trucs sur son père, comment il lui avait enseigner des manoeuvres de Quidditch et d'autres trucs marrant, Nathan se languissait de son père. Il avait manqué tellement de choses que seul un père pouvait donner. Il essaya d'imaginer son père faisait tous ces trucs dont Andy parlait, mais il ne pouvait se l'imaginer correctement. Il manquait quelque chose – il ne pouvait pas se représenter le visage de son père.

Décidant qu'il n'avait même pas la force de commencer les lectures qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir-là, Nathan leur souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Sa première retenue était le lendemain et il était encore en train de penser aux informations qu'il avait obtenu dans la journée. Rogue savait quelque chose sur son père.

~oO0Oo~

Severus avait réussi à se calmer quelque peu après son explosion de rage. Il faisait maintenant les cent pas dans le salon de ses quartier, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. En plus de toutes les choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il pensait à une manière de faire souffrir Hermione Granger, et à ce moment-là, il s'arrêta de déambuler, prit une autre inspiration, pour simplement se remettre à marcher.

Pendant un instant complètement fou, il songea à tuer Miss Granger, et à se tuer ensuite, mais il parvint à se contrôler suffisamment pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la solution. Tout cela était arrivé parce qu'il avait voulu qu'elle vive. Il hésitait toujours à se tuer mais son instant de conservation Serpentard rejeta cette option, et cela le ramena à: rien; il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Fatigué de faire les cent pas, il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du feu qui craquait dans la cheminée et éclairait la pièce. _Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça? _Grogna-t-il frustré, ne sachant pas la réponse. _Comment a-t-elle pu se faire ça à elle-même? _Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les raisons qui auraient poussé une femme comme Hermione à faire ce genre de chose; gardé un enfant issu d'un viol. C'était parfaitement concevable d'avorter dans une telle situation, et il était sûr qu'elle le savait. _Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi poursuivre une grossesse qui avait débuté comme ça? _Il ne parvenait à aucune explication valable pour ces actions; et une nouvelle énigme s'ajouta à la liste des mystères de Miss Granger.

_Elle savait qu'il était mon enfant; _il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus et cela le perturba davantage. Le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle portait son enfant et avait poursuivi sa grossesse en connaissance de cause était déconcertant. _Pourquoi voudrait-elle garder un enfant de mon sang? _Il grimaça à cette pensée. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à ça – il avait un fils. Il pouvait seulement affronter les sentiments qu'il comprenait et à ce moment précis, ils étaient trop nombreux. Il voulait blâmer quelqu'un pour cet ouragan de sentiments. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Nathan parce que le garçon n'avait pas eu le choix en la matière. Il blâmerait donc sa mère.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Nathan, involontairement. Non, il ne pouvait pas blâmer le garçon mais il n'était pas non plus obligé de l'apprécier. Il était aussi ennuyeux que sa mère. _Et aussi intelligent que sa mère, également, _admit-il. L'habileté de l'enfant en potions...c'était ça. Il se rappela combien il avait été émerveillé par le travail de Nathan pendant ses cours. Il pouvait le reconnaître maintenant, car il savait que c'était de lui que le garçon tenait ces dons. Severus secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à Nathan.

Il se leva et quitta le petit salon pour la salle de bain. Peut être qu'un bain l'aiderait dans ses pensées. Il avait besoin de penser correctement s'il devait y faire face, et il se sentit aussi fatigué que s'il avait été confronté à une douzaine de Détraqueurs. Il ouvrit le robinet et la baignoire commença à se remplir. Il se retourna et trouva son reflet le fixant dans le miroir. Il resta là, s'observant lui-même et écoutant l'eau tomber. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta la nuque, prenant à nouveau sa tête dans les mains. Ensuite, il ré-ouvrit les yeux. « Tu es un désastre, » dit-il à son reflet. « Tu joues toujours avec la vie des gens. »

Il continua de se regarder jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne le bon niveau. Il se déshabilla et s'immergea dans l'eau chaude. _Je allez voir Miss Granger, _pensa-t-il_ et lui dire que ce qu'elle a fait était sa pire erreur. _Il soupira. Ce qui était fait, était fait. _Cependant, je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'elle a fait, _songea-t-il, serrant la mâchoire de colère. S'il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps et changer le fait qu'il avait un fils, il ferait en sorte que la femme responsable de cette erreur paye.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, essayant de se relaxer. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant, il n'en avait jamais eu envie. _Un autre Rogue, juste ce dont le monde avait besoin, _pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Avoir une famille n'avait jamais fait partie de ses projets. Ce n'était même pas dans le top 10 de ce qu'il voulait le plus, mais s'il commençait à penser à toutes les choses qu'il avait jamais désiré dans sa vie, il se serait rendu compte qu'il s'était dévoué toutes ces années à de mauvaises choses. Toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites dans sa jeunesse, toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites dans sa vie d'adulte..._Est-ce que je sais vraiment ce que je veux?_ Se demanda-t-il. _Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille._ Ça, il en était certain.

La paix semblait un peu plus inaccessible à présent. Il était encore en plein milieux d'affaires, conséquences de ses actions qui continuaient de le hanter. Pas de repos, juste des incertitudes et des choix à faire – encore plus de chances de faire des erreurs. _J'aurais trouvé une solution d'ici à demain matin, _pensa-t-il avec conviction. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de se détendre, faire le vide dans sa tête et dormir un peu. Il termina de prendre son bain et se changea pour la nuit.

Il coucha son corps fatigué sur le lit mou et tenta de dormir, mais il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait pas se détendre. Il se retournait dans son lit, son esprit focalisé sur les évènements qui avaient changé sa vie une fois de plus. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il dormirait pendant plusieurs nuits.

Quand le matin arriva, Rogue se prépara pour assister au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il avait décidé qu'il ne changerait pas sa vie juste parce qu'un enfant avait un peu de son sang dans les veines. Il quitta ses quartiers et ne rencontra que très peu d'élèves sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Il était encore tôt et il était un des premiers à arriver, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'était pas de la meilleure humeur pour supporter des élèves ennuyeux ou engager des conversations futiles avec ses collègues.

Rogue s'assit à sa place habituelle et se servit une tasse de café comme à l'accoutumé. Un hibou lui apporta son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier comme d'habitude et il lu les nouvelles importantes du Monde Sorcier en sirotant son café. Il beurra un toast et mangea quelques oeufs et saucisses, comme toujours. Ensuite, il surveilla les tables d'élèves et la porte d'entrée, comme à son habitude, vit un groupe de Gryffondors de première année entrer dans la Grande Salle et réalisa que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Nathan Granger et ses amis se dirigèrent vers la tables de Gryffondor, inconscients de la lutte intérieure que menait le maître des Potions pour maintenir les apparences. Nathan s'était endormi très tard la nuit passée, songeant aux évènements de la veille. Mais à présent, il avait autre chose en tête. Quand il était descendu du dortoir jusqu'à la salle commune ce matin-là, il avait trouvé une masse d'élèves rassemblés autour d'une note accrochée au panneau d'affichage. Il n'eut pas besoin de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour voir de quoi il était question car Kevin venait déjà dans sa direction avec un grand sourire sur le visage. « Il va y avoir une fête d'Halloween! » dit-il enthousiaste, et cela avait été le sujet de leurs discussions depuis.

Nathan était excité à la pensée d'Halloween dans le Monde Magique. Même s'il avait grandi et vécu la plupart de sa vie dans le monde Moldu, il savait que c'était une grande fête pour les sorciers. Il avait entendu des histoires sur les fêtes de Poudlard et si tout était comme il l'avait entendu, ce serait la meilleure fête de tous les temps!

Nathan avait célébré Halloween à la façon Moldue auparavant. Lui et quelques amis de l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait, se déguisaient, marchaient dans les rues à proximité, allaient de porte en porte et demandaient des sucreries. Sa mère n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée. Elle confisquait toujours la moitié des bonbons qu'il collectait. Nathan était en train d'essayer d'expliquer tout ça à Kevin et Andy.

« Alors, tu portes un costume pour aller de porte en porte et demander des bonbons? » demanda Andy.

« Exactement, tu tape à la porte de la maison en disant: un bonbon ou un sort. S'ils n'ont pas de sucreries, tu peux faire une farce à leur maison, » essaya d'expliquer Nathan.

« Et il ne peuvent rien faire? Je veux dire, ils te regardent simplement faire ce que tu veux à leur maison et ne font rien? »demanda Andy, confus.

« Seulement s'ils n'ont pas de bonbons, mais ils en ont toujours, »assura Nathan.

« Est-ce qu'ils creusent des citrouilles aussi? » interrogea Kevin.

« Certaines personnes le font mais pas toutes. Tu peux acheter des fausses qu'il suffit de brancher; c'est plus simple, » expliqua Nathan, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la confusion de ses amis. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules; Nathan roula des yeux.

La conversation dévia sur leur devoir de métamorphose et ensuite vers le Quidditch. Nathan mangeait des céréales dans un bol quand il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se sentait comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Il jeta un regard sur la salle et rencontra finalement les yeux de Rogue, qui le fixaient. Il le regarda comme il le faisait toujours et fut surpris quand le maître des Potions ne fronça pas les sourcils de désapprobation comme il le faisait habituellement. Nathan plissa des yeux et là encore, il n'y eut pas de réponse. C'était comme si le professeur Rogue le regardait mais ne le voyait pas. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui? _Pensa Nathan. Il le regarda encore un peu avec curiosité et retourna à son petit déjeuner. _Étrange._

Le professeur Rogue avait perdu la bataille qu'il menait en prétendant que rien n'avait changé. Son _fils_ était dans la même salle que lui, prenant son petit déjeuner avec ses amis Gryffondors. Il regarda le garçon, perdu dans ses pensée. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Nathan l'avait observé quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait échoué à ignorer la présence du garçon. Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Il joua avec son contenu pendant un moment avant qu'une voix venant de derrière lui n'interrompe sa bataille avec sa nourriture. « Je vous cherchais, » dit Harry.

« Que voulez-vous, Potter » demanda Rogue, arrêtant de tracer des motifs dans sa nourriture avec sa fourchette, mais sans lever les yeux de son assiette. _Comment ai-je pu penser que je pourrai avoir la paix?_ Songea-t-il.

« Hé bien, vendredi sera mon dernier jour ici, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour faire notre duel, » dit Harry.

Chaque année depuis la défaite de Voldemort, Harry défiait Rogue en duel. Au début, Harry voulait juste se battre avec Rogue et à la suggestion de Ron, il l'avait appelé pour un duel. Après s'être fait traité une nouvelle fois de lâche, Rogue avait accepté l'invitation et c'était devenu, depuis, une sorte de tradition annuelle. Cela se déroulait, la plupart du temps dans une ambiance bon enfant, mais ils n'oublierait jamais complètement l'animosité qui avait existé entre pendant si longtemps. Harry était encore à la recherche de sa première victoire, aussi, ce qui ne faisait que s'ajouter à son désir de poursuivre la tradition.

Rogue réfléchit pendant un moment, considérant la requête, et après quelques délibérations, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Harry. « Vous pensez toujours que vous pouvez me battre, Potter? Même après toutes ces années d'échecs? » se moqua-t-il du héros avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous savez ce que j'en pense. Êtes-vous prêt pour moi, cette fois? » se moqua Harry en retour.

« Je suis toujours prêt pour vous, Potter, » dit Rogue en reportant son attention sur son petit déjeuner, « c'est vous qui n'êtes jamais prêt pour moi. »

« Hé bien, on verra ça vendredi. » Sur ce, Harry prit place à table et se servit en nourriture préparée par les elfes de maison.

Rogue avait des choses plus importantes à l'esprit en ce moment, mais il accueillit volontiers la distraction. Il pensait davantage à son duel avec Potter plutôt qu'avec celui avec les Granger, à ce moment-là. En fait, c'était là une chose qu'il attendait chaque année; remettre Saint Potter à sa place. Il ne manquait aucune occasion de montrer à Potter qu'il n'avait toujours pas appris la leçon, même après toutes ses années.

Rogue mangea ce qu'il sentit qu'il pourrait supporter et quitta la Grande Table pour retourner aux Cachots, jetant seulement un regard aux garçons qui discutaient avec animation à la table de Gryffondor quand il passa à coté. Il se réprimanda lui-même pour ce petit geste et quitta la salle en maugréant entre ses dents.

Nathan n'avait pas conscience des pensées du maître des Potions hors de la Grande Salle. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la conversation qui se tenait autour de lui. Ils avaient tenu un débat passionné sur les vols en balai. Depuis que leur leçons de vol avaient commencé la semaine précédente, Josephina, qui était terrorisée par les balais, avait remis en question la pertinence de cet enseignement. « Je pense qu'on devrait avoir le droit de choisir si on veut suivre des leçons de vol ou non! » protesta-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas comment on peut ne pas aimer voler! C'est la meilleure sensation que j'ai jamais éprouvé. Le vent, la liberté... »rétorqua Andy, rêveur. Il était passionné par les balais et le Quidditch, tout comme son père.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Jose. Ma mère n'a plus jamais volé sur un balais depuis sa première leçon. J'aime bien voler cependant, »déclara Nathan.

« Je trouve que c'est extraordinaire de voler! Je pense qu'ils devraient autoriser les Premières Années à posséder leurs propres balais. Je sais qu'Harry Potter en avait un, et il a joué au Quidditch dès sa première année, » ajouta Kevin, en regardant Harry qui parlait avec McGonagall près de la Grande Table.

« Ouais, ce serait extra! » approuva Andy. « Je voudrais jouer en tant que Gardien ou Poursuiveur. A quel poste aimerait-tu jouer, Nathan? »

« Je ne sais pas, Oncle Harry dit que je suis probablement trop grand pour être Attrapeur et Oncle Ron trouve que je pourrais être un bon Gardien, mais- »Nathan fut interrompu par une voix moqueuse venant de derrière lui.

« Je ne pense pas que tu joues, à aucun poste, Granger. Et si un Cognard volaient vers la Forêt? Tu appellerais Harry Potter pour qu'il le rattrape pour toi? » Devon Malefoy se tenait là, flanqué de deux Serpentards de première année.

Nathan ne sembla pas affecté par la moquerie. Il se retourna simplement sur son siège pour mieux voir Malefoy, comme s'il le défiait d'ajouter quelque chose. Quand rien ne vint, il retourna vers la table et dit, « Si c'est là tout ce dont tu es capable, Malefoy, je te suggère de retourner à la tables des Serpentards. »

Cela irrita visiblement beaucoup Devon. « Tu pense être si intelligent, mais tu as perdu tellement de points pour Gryffondor que même les stupides réponses que tu donnes en cours ne seront pas suffisantes pour compenser. On n'a même pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour la Coupe des Quatre Maison. Étaient-ce bien cinquante points que tu as perdu hier? » dit Malefoy et les Serpentards se mirent à rire.

Tous les élèves autour d'eux semblaient vraiment intéressés par cette dispute. Ils avaient tous arrêté de manger et de parler pour regarder Nathan et Devon échanger des insultes.

« C'était mieux. Bien essayé, » rétorqua Nathan, et se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Devon, il ajouta, « Mais je pense que je peux récupérer ces cinquante points si j'ai besoin, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. » Nathan ne se retourna pas cette fois. Il toisa Malfoy, qui le fixa en retour. La tension entre eux deux était palpable.

Avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise, McGonagall, suivie de Harry se fraya un chemin à travers le rassemblement qui se formait autour des garçons. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? » demanda la Directrice. Quand elle n'obtint aucune réponse des garçons sur le point de se lancer des sorts, elle s'approcha du Serpentard. « Je vous prierai de retourner à votre table, Mr Malefoy, » dit-elle avant d'ajouter, « et cela vaut pour vous aussi. »

Ils continuèrent à se toiser pendant un moment, puis les Serpentards rejoignirent leur table sans ajouter un mot. Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard aux derniers spectateurs et ils retournèrent tous à leur repas en un instant. « Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici? »demanda-t-elle en regardant Nathan, mais ce fut Kevin qui répondit.

« C'est Malefoy qui a commencé, Madame la Directrice. Il est venu exprès pour provoquer Nathan, » dit-il.

« Qu'a-t-il dit? » demanda Harry, intéressé par ce que Nathan avait à dire.

« Ils se moquaient juste de moi, » répondit Nathan évasivement. « Ce n'était rien d'important. »

Ni Harry ni McGonagall ne furent satisfaits de la réponse, mais ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Harry regarda Nathan d'un air soupçonneux. Le garçon affichait une mine impassible qui ne trahissait rien. Nathan ne voulait pas que Harry essaye de le protéger. Il avait entendu chaque mot que Malefoy avait dit et cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. Non, Nathan pouvait prendre soin de lui-même tout seul.

Harry et McGonagall retournèrent à la Grande Table et le niveau sonore revint à la normale dans la Grande Salle. Nathan soupira et se retourna vers ses amis. Personne ne semblait vouloir lui demander quoi que ce soit. _Bien_, pensa-t-il, parce qu'à ce moment précis, il ne voulait pas parler.

~oO0Oo~

« Je veux ces devoirs la semaine prochaine, pas un jour de plus, »disait Hermione à sa classe de Chimie Minérale quand la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin des cours de la matinée.

Le bruit augmenta dans la salle de classe à mesure que les étudiants rassemblaient leurs affaires, discutant de leurs projets pour le reste de la journée, et partirent déjeuner. Hermione retourna à son bureau pour ranger ses affaires à son tour. Quelques minutes après que les derniers étudiants soient partis, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la classe. Elle tourna la tête à ce bruit et trouva son collègue, traversant la pièce jusqu'à elle.

« Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi pour le déjeuner, professeur Granger? » invita-t-il avec un sourire.

Le professeur William Brice, également enseignant et chercheur au Département de Chimie, était toujours très gentil avec Hermione. Il venait d'arriver à l'université et n'avait pas encore beaucoup d'amis.

« Bien sûr, où voulez-vous aller? » approuva Hermione.

Il s'approcha de son bureau et prit les livres qu'elle venait juste d'empiler. Hermione semblait sur le point de protester mais elle décida de ne rien dire. « Je crois que c'est à votre tour de choisir, » répondit-il en lui souriant.

« Restaurant italien, alors, » dit-elle. Ils quittèrent la salle et traversèrent les couloirs ensemble jusqu'à son bureau. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa ses notes de cours et les devoirs des élèves sur son bureau.

Le professeur Brice la suivit et posa les livres qu'il portait près de ces papiers. En voyant leur quantité sur le bureau, il dit, « Vous aimez les devoirs! Vous devez avoir une tonne de dissertations à corriger ici. »

Hermione sourit, « je pense qu'ils aident dans le processus d'apprentissage. » Et, prenant son sac et son manteau, elle déclara, « je suis prête, allons-y. »

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et traversèrent les quelques pâtés de maison qui séparaient l'université du petit restaurant italien dans lequel Hermione mangeait parfois, engagés dans une conversation animée. Ils prirent une table près de la fenêtre et un serveur vint pour prendre leur commande.

En attendant la nourriture, ils discutèrent beaucoup de leurs cours et de leurs recherches. Ils mangèrent leur repas et la conversation dévia sur des sujets plus personnels. « J'ai entendu dire que votre fils étudie dans un pensionnat, » dit Brice d'un ton curieux.

« C'est l'école où j'ai été à son âge. C'est une institution très respectable, » répondit Hermione, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour clore le sujet.

« Vous devez vous sentir un peu seule sans lui ici, » dit-il ensuite.

Hermione semblait un peu surprise par la tournure que prenait la conversation. « Il me manque, bien sûr, mais je savais que ce moment viendrait. Il vient toujours, » admit-elle.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous savez que vous pouvez venir me voir, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il atteignit sa main posée sur haut de la table et ajouta, « Vous n'avez pas à rester seule, Hermione. »

Elle ne fléchit pas à son contact mais se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise. « Je le sais, William, » finit-elle par dire en retirant sa main de sous la sienne. Ils payèrent l'addition et quittèrent le restaurant. Cet échange avait jeté un froid entre eux. Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait rembarré de la sorte. _C'est un homme très bien; intelligent, gentil, amusant, mignon. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui laisse pas une chance? »_

Ils avaient parcouru le chemin jusqu'à l'université dans un silence inconfortable. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle l'avait blessé dans ses sentiments.

« Je suppose que je vous verrai plus tard, »dit-il en guise de salut.

« A plus tard, William, »dit-elle et il partit, la laissant seule devant la porte de son bureau. Elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sur sa droite et disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle soupira. _C'était très bizarre, _pensa-t-elle en entrant dans on bureau. Elle n'avait pas cours cette après-midi là, seulement des devoirs à corriger, alors elle prit place à son bureau. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne sentait pas intéressée par un homme comme William. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?_ S'interrogea-t-elle. _Est-ce que William ne serait pas un bon parti? Pourquoi pas? _Elle ne savait pas.

Elle prit la première pile de copies à corriger et commença par celle du dessus. Elle n'atteignit pas le milieu de la page cependant. Son esprit en était resté sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le déjeuner. _Est-ce parce qu'il est Moldu?_ Elle rejeta cette pensée. C'était ridicule! Peu lui importait bien sûr qu'il soit Moldu ou non. Elle-même était une née-moldue et vivait dans le monde Moldu. _Alors, pourquoi? _pensa-t-elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ça n'allait pas; elle ne voulait pas de lui.

_Qui est-ce que je peux bien vouloir alors?_ Se questionna-t-elle, et soudain, l'image de Severus Rogue jaillit dans son esprit, venant de nulle part, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce que cela signifiait et elle eut un hoquet de surprise _Qu'est-ce..._

~oO0Oo~

Rogue entra dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas laisser le garçon l'atteindre; garçon qui était déjà là, nota-t-il, puis il fronça les sourcils de dégoût envers lui-même pour l'avoir remarqué.

Il parvint parfaitement à ignorer Nathan jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'approche de la Grande Table.

« Professeur Rogue, » appela-t-il.

Rogue ferma les yeux, cachés par un rideau de cheveux, avant de s'adresser à lui. « Que voulez-vous, Granger? » cracha-t-il.

« Je voulais connaître l'heure de la retenue d'aujourd'hui, Monsieur. »

_Retenue?_ Severus avait oublié qu'il avait consigné Nathan, après tout ce qui était arrivé ensuite. Mais tout lui revint. _Un mois de retenues, _se remémora-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. _« _Soyez à dix-neuf heure dans ma classe, » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Nathan, et il partit rejoindre ses amis près de la porte de la Grande Salle.

Rogue réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus éviter Nathan. Il avait complètement oublié ces retenues, mais d'ici là, il serait prêt à faire face au garçon.

Cette petite discussion lors du déjeuner fut responsable du départ en larmes de beaucoup d'élèves hors de sa classe cette après-midi là, ainsi que du plus bas niveau de points dans les sabliers des maisons avant le dîner. A la fin de la journée, Rogue n'avait pas trouvé de solution pour la retenue à venir. Il décida de manquer le repas et se retira dans son bureau.

A dix-neuf heures, déjà de retour dans sa salle de cours, Rogue entendit frapper à la porte. « Entrez, » dit-il.

Nathan entra dans la pièce et commença à s'avancer vers le maître des Potions, avant d'être interrompu par Rogue. « Restez où vous êtes, Mr. Granger, » entendit-il dire son professeur. « Nous allons dans le bureau de la Directrice pour parler de votre situation. »

Nathan fronça des sourcils à cette nouvelle. « Pourquoi, Monsieur? » demanda-t-il.

« Êtes-vous obligé de poser des questions sur tout? » demanda Rogue entre ses dents, et sans ajouter un mot, il sortit comme une flèche de sa classe. Nathan se dépêcha pour ne pas se laisser distancer par les grandes enjambées du maître des Potions.

Ils grimpèrent en silence les escaliers qui séparaient les cachots de la tour où se trouvait le bureau de la Directrice. Près de la gargouille, Rogue prononça le mot de passe et ils furent emmenés par l'escalier tournant. Rogue toqua à la porte et attendit la réponse de la Directrice. Quand il entendit la voix de McGonagall l'inviter à entrer, il ouvrit la porte.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Severus? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis ici pour parler de la punition de Mr. Granger pour avoir enfreint les règles de l'école en pénétrant dans la Forêt Interdite. J'ai déjà retiré cinquante points à sa Maison et mis en retenue pour un mois, » dit-il à la Directrice, comme si Nathan n'était pas là. « Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est de quelqu'un pour superviser ces retenues. »

« Pourquoi ne peux tu pas le faire, Severus? »demanda McGonagall, en regardant Rogue avec surprise, « tu n'es que trop heureux d'habitude, d'apporter ton aide, tout particulièrement quand l'élève est un Gryffondor. »

« Ce n'est pas mon travail de faire la discipline aux Gryffondors, Minerva »déclara-t-il avec agacement. « C'est le boulot de Lupin. »

Nathan ne manquait pas un mot de la discussion. Il écoutait avec curiosité la façon dont Rogue essayait de se débarrasser de lui. Nathan n'était pas le seul à observer le maître des Potions intensément; une paire d'yeux bleux était également fixée sur l'homme depuis son arrivée.

« Tu sais très bien que Lupin n'est pas disponible pour le moment, » dit McGonagall, perdant un peu de sa patience.

« Peut être pourrais-tu t'occuper de la punition de Granger personnellement dans ce cas, » risqua Rogue, montrant à quel point il était désespéré.

McGonagall regarda le professeur avec stupeur. « Je suis la Directrice, et je n'ai pas le temps de superviser des retenues! Tant que Remus sera indisponible, tu t'occuperas de ses retenues toi-même, Severus. »

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Rogue expira longuement en signe de défaite. « Retournez aux cachots, Mr. Granger, » dit-il sans regarder Nathan.

Nathan hésita avant de se retourner et de partir. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans le bureau de la Directrice et il avait regardé partout avec beaucoup d'intérêt en écoutant la conversation des enseignants. Il y avait beaucoup de portraits accrochés au murs autour du bureau du professeur McGonagall, et tous avaient les yeux pointés sur les deux professeurs...tous sauf un. Au début, il observé Rogue comme les autres, mais après un moment, ses yeux bleus s'étaient posés sur Nathan. Le portrait avait sourit quand Nathan reçut l'ordre de partir.

Il retourna aux cachots en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé. _Le professeur Rogue ne veut pas superviser mes retenues. Pourquoi? Est-ce à cause de notre discussion d'hier?_Nathan se souvint de l'étrange regard sur le visage de Rogue la veille. _Il m'évite et c'est parce qu'ils sait quelque chose._

Une fois qu'il eut atteint les cachots, au lieu d'attendre près de la porte, il décida qu'il valait mieux entrer. La salle de classe était à peine éclairée. Il s'assit au pupitre le plus proche du bureau du professeur Rogue en cherchant une distraction en attendant son professeur. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps toutefois.

Rogue entra dans la pièce, visiblement irrité. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et sans regarder Nathan, il dit, « Sortez du parchemin et de l'encre! Vous allez copier des lignes. »

Nathan regarda le maître des Potions pendant un instant avant d'obéir. Quand il eut sortit le matériel requis de son sac, le professeur Rogue ajouta, « emmenez vos affaires jusqu'au dernier pupitre et écrivez deux-cent-cinquante centimètres de _Je ne dois pas enfreindre les règles de l'école. »_

Nathan ne discuta pas l'ordre mais il trouva cela étrange. _Pourquoi m'envoie-t-il au bout de la pièce? _Prenant son matériel avec lui, il s'assit au dernier bureau et s'attela à sa tâche.

Rogue avait envoyé le garçon au fond de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir près de lui, mais son esprit était d'un autre avis. De temps en temps, il levait la tête et observait Nathan copier ses lignes, geste qui était aussitôt suivi par la pensée de faire souffrir Hermione Granger dès qu'il réalisait ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, il ne quitta pas sa chaise du reste de la retenue.

Une heure plus tard, Nathan s'approcha de Rogue, son parchemin roulé dans une main. « J'ai terminé, Monsieur. »

Rogue pris le parchemin qui lui était tendu. « Sortez ! »

Nathan se figea légèrement, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais sortit sans un mot.

Rogue ouvrit le parchemin et lu la ligne qui se répétait jusqu'au bas de la page: _Je ne dois pas enfreindre les règles de l'école. _Ses yeux parcoururent les deux-cent-cinquante centimètres et s'arrêtèrent à ligne différente, à la fin. Il plissa les yeux. Il était écrit: _Je ne dois pas enfreindre les règles de l'école. Je vous ai déçu, professeur Rogue. Je vous promet de ne plus être aussi stupide. Je suis désolé._

Il froissa le parchemin.

~oO0Oo~

A la même heure, le lendemain, Nathan et les autres flânaient aux alentours du Hall d'entrée. Kevin et Andy avaient décidé de tenir compagnie à Nathan en attendant l'heure de sa retenue.

« Pense-tu qu'il te fasse encore écrire des lignes? » demanda Andy.

« Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non. C'est trop ennuyeux de rester dans cette pièce sombre à écrire des lignes toutes bêtes, » se plaignit Nathan.

« Tu préférerais nettoyer des chaudrons, comme la fois d'avant? » demanda Kevin.

« Je suppose que oui, au moins c'est plus productif que des lignes, » répondit Nathan.

Ils patientèrent encore un peu avant qu'il soit l'heure. Kevin et Andy souhaitèrent bonne chance à Nathan et partirent pour la tour Gryffondor, pendant que Nathan se dirigeait vers les cachots. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de classe et attendit. « Entrez, »entendit-il.

« Bonsoir, professeur Rogue, » salua Nathan, en n'obtenant aucune réponse, comme d'habitude. Il regarda vers le pupitre où il avait été assis la veille et y vit un chaudron. Il hésita, ne sachant pas si Rogue voulait qu'il aille à cette table ou à celle au fond de la classe. Comme le professeur ne disait rien, Nathan s'avança et s'arrêta devant le maître des Potions. « Quelle est ma tâche, aujourd'hui? »

« Tout d'abord, à quoi pensiez-vous quand vous m'avez désobéi hier? » Rogue n'attendit pas de réponse. « Je pensais avoir été clair avec cette punition, Mr Granger, mais encore une fois, vous avez prouvé que vous n'étiez pas aussi intelligent que vous le pensiez. Que vous ai-je demandé de copier? »

« Je ne dois pas enfreindre les règles de l'école, Monsieur, » répondit Nathan.

« Et qu'avez-vous écrit? » demanda Rogue ensuite.

Nathan se tut. Il avait copié les lignes mais avait ajouté quelque chose à la fin. Quand il réalisa que Rogue était sur le point de le sermonner une nouvelle fois, il dit, « J'ai écrit la longueur de ligne que vous aviez demandée, Monsieur, et j'ai seulement ajouté une autre ligne à la fin. »

Rogue en resta coi. Nathan l'avait une nouvelle fois surpris. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude. _Ce garçon est rusé_, pensa-t-il. Fronçant les sourcils pour avoir remarqué une autre qualité admirable chez le garçon, il ordonna, « Nettoyez ce chaudron jusqu'à ce qu'il brille. Pensez-vous en être capable_? »_

_«_Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Nathan, baissant la tête et marchant jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

Il nettoya le chaudron pendant que le professeur Rogue notait quelques copies, ou essayait de le faire. De même que la veille, de temps en temps, Rogue se surprit à observer Nathan. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était qu'il était observé de la même façon par le garçon.

_Pourquoi tout ce cirque autour d'une simple excuse? _Pensa Nathan. _Je pensais qu'il voudrait savoir que je suis désolé qu'il ait à passer tout ce temps avec moi. _Reposant ses bras fatigués après une longue séance de grattage, Nathan prit un moment pour regarder Rogue. En bon observateur, Nathan se rendit compte que Rogue n'était pas réellement en train de noter des copies, il faisait juste semblant. C'était peut être le moment de l'interroger.

« Professeur Rogue? » appela Nathan.

« J'espère que vous m'interrompez pour me dire que vous avez terminé. »

« Je ne pense pas que je vous interrompe, Monsieur, » dit Nathan et sans lui laisser le temps de le réprimander, il ajouta, « Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien, Monsieur. »

« J'allais mieux quand je n'avais pas à faire à vous, Granger, » répondit Rogue entre ses dents, crachant son nom. Et c'était la stricte vérité.

_Alors, il est en colère après moi, _décida Nathan. « Je suis désolé que vous soyez coincé ici avec moi, Monsieur. Je ne souhaitais pas que ça arrive. »

«Tiens donc. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir planifié tout ceci? » la voix de Rogue se faisait de plus en plus forte à chaque question. Il se leva de son siège. « Je sais ce que vous faisiez dans la Forêt, jeune homme, et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait ça par générosité. Cherchiez vous à être en retenue? Vouliez-vous être coincé avec moi dans ces cachots? » Severus était prêt de Nathan à présent. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais je veux que vous sachiez que ce petit jeu – à vous et votre mère – doit cesser maintenant! »Il était face-à-face à son fils.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur, » dit Nathan, confus. « J'ai été dans la Forêt pour obtenir des crins de licorne, ce qui était stupide, je l'admet. Mais je l'ai fait pour que vous soyez fier de moi, et non pour être en retenues. Je ne voulais pas être coincé avec vous, Monsieur, et je ne sais pas de quel jeu vous parlez. Ma mère et moi ne faisons rien! » Nathan était en colère à la mention de sa mère. _Pour qui se prend-il pour parler de ma mère comme ça?_

« Alors, vous ne savez rien à propos de votre mère, » déclara Rogue. « ou à propos de moi! »

« J'en connais très peu sur vous, Monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne connais pas ma propre mère, » répondit Nathan entre ses dents.

« Alors, dites-moi qui est votre père, » grogna Rogue.

Nathan regardait l'homme devant lui en fulminant. Il voulait crier. Il voulait le faire souffrir. Ce fut Rogue qui coupa le contact visuel en premier. Il avait été certain que le garçon connaissait la vérité et s'amusait simplement à ses dépends. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus si convaincu.

Il entendit Nathan prendre une longue inspiration et dire, « J'aurais du me douter que vous utiliseriez cette information contre moi. C'est ce que vous faites, non? C'est ce que font les Serpentards. Vous utilisez les faiblesses des autres pour prendre l'avantage, »sa voix était basse et il parlait d'un ton blessé.

« Je vais finir de nettoyer le chaudron et quitterai vos cachots, Monsieur. »

Et il regarda le garçon terminer rapidement sa tâche et partir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces histoires parallèles! Faites le moi savoir dans vos reviews!

FerPotter. :0)

**Note de la traductrice: **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Surprises? Déçues peut être du comportement de Rogue? Pour ma part, je trouve que ça colle avec l'idée que je me fait du personnage. Il ne change pas du jour au lendemain même si on peut voir un (petit) progrès: il n'arrive pas à rester totalement indifférent!

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques à faire, vous pouvez laisser des reviews, même si vous n'avez rien à dire de spécial d'ailleurs^^ j'y répondrai la semaine prochaine par l'intermédiaire de FerPotter.

Bonne semaine à tous et à samedi prochain. :)

**A venir.... **C'est Halloween et un duel est au programme; et bien sûr, encore des retenues.


	11. Chapitre 11: Affrontements

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_C'est Halloween et il y a un duel au programme; et bien sûr, encore des retenues. Qui va gagner?_

**Note de la traductrice:**je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié mon ptit speech de début de chapitre la dernière fois. Alors, merci à toutes les revieweuses, celles qui sont enregistrées doivent déjà avoir reçu leur petite réponse personnalisée, pour les autres:

**-&mayelle: **Merci pour cette review, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise :)

**-Eileen19: **Merci pour ta fidélité dans cette histoire. Je vois exactement de quels passages tu parles pour ces redondances, ça alourdit un peu le texte, peut être que je devrais essayer de revoir la traduction de certains passages, un jour... Nathan, digne fils de sa mère pour son effronterie, on est Gryffondor ou on l'est pas, hein? Et puis avec un zeste de Serpentard, ça fait un mélange explosif!

-**gabriell/babypearl:** c'est une review pas si courte que ça au final, merci :)

Ce Severus est dépeint avec un grand réalisme, c'est ce qui me plaît dans cette histoire, et les prochains chapitres ne font pas exception.

Voilà, heu... j'ai oublié personne j'espère^^

Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité.

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Affrontements**

Nathan était encore bouleversé le lendemain matin. La façon dont le professeur Rogue avait utilisé le fait qu'il ne savait pas qui était son père l'avait profondément blessé. Il lui avait fait confiance à cause de sa mère. Toutes les choses qu'elle avait dite sur le maître des Potions lui avaient suffit; il avait cru en lui, tout ça pour voir cette confiance bafouée. Oui, il était vraiment déçu par le professeur Rogue. Il était aussi en colère après lui même pour avoir baissé sa garde.

Voilà donc comment il se sentait quand il entra dans la salle de Potion pour une autre retenue. Il ne salua pas l'homme près du bureau comme il le faisait habituellement. Il ne s'avança pas à travers la pièce pour lui parler. Il alla simplement au pupitre situé au fond de la pièce, déterminé à attendre que le professeur Rogue fasse le premier pas. Il ne vint jamais cependant, parce qu'il y avait là, sur le pupitre, un parchemin avec les instructions pour la tâche de la soirée.

Une heure avait passé avant qu'il ne termine à nouveau deux-cent-cinquante centimètres de lignes. Nathan n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé, pas plus que le professeur Rogue. Il roula le parchemin et le laissa sur la table où il avait travaillé, se leva de sa chaise et rassembla ses affaires. Sans un regard pour le professeur, qui lisait à son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce, Nathan partit.

La même chose se produisit le jour suivant. Il entra, s'assit au dernier bureau et trouva un parchemin avec l'instruction de copier encore des lignes. Nathan lu la tâche et roula des yeux, mais il n'afficha pas son mépris d'une autre façon. Il termina son travail et quitta les cachots après avoir passé un peu plus d'une heure en silence en compagnie du maître des Potions qui avait corrigé des devoirs.

Rogue leva les yeux des dissertations des Sixièmes Années dès que la porte fut fermée, et il soupira de soulagement. Une autre retenue s'était déroulée dans un silence absolu; pas un mot échangé entre Nathan et lui-même. Il se leva de son bureau, alla jusqu'au pupitre que Nathan venait de quitter et y trouva le parchemin roulé. Il ouvrit le rouleau et vérifia le contenu; encore une fois, une répétition des lignes qu'il avait demandées. _A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais, d'autres notes en bas du parchemin?_ Il renifla d'agacement à cette pensée. Le garçon savait bien ce qu'il avait à faire.

Prenant le rouleau avec lui jusqu'à son bureau, Rogue se remit à ses corrections. Du moins, il essaya. Il repensa à la confrontation avec Nathan. En premier lieu, il avait été satisfait de remettre le garçon à sa place, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas l'homme gentil et honorable qu'il prétendait être. Mais maintenant, après deux autres soir en silence, il se demandait à quoi pensait le garçon. Il se rappela le regard blessé sur le visage de Nathan et ses accusations d'avoir utilisé ses faiblesses contre lui, et cela dérangeait Rogue. Au moment où il avait demandé à Nathan de lui dire le nom de son père, il s'était attendu à ce que le garçon admette qu'il savait et son jeu de manipulation. Mais il se trompait. Nathan ne savait rien et il avait été blessé. Par lui.

Rogue lâcha sa plume et leva les doigts pour se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé par ce que le garçon pensait de lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui. Il menait ce combat mais il savait qu'il était en train de perdre, et il n'aimait pas ça.

~oO0Oo~

Le lendemain était un vendredi, le jour du festin d'Halloween. Nathan fut tiré de son humeur mélancolique, captivé par l'excitation tout autour de lui. Il était déterminé à oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rogue et à passer un bon moment avec ses amis. C'était Halloween!

C'était peu après le déjeuner et les Premières Années n'avaient pas cours le vendredi après-midi. La salle commune était remplie d'un léger brouhaha quand Nathan et les autres arrivèrent de leur repas. Ils trouvèrent une table libre et commencèrent une partie de Bataille Explosive, et même Nathan, qui avait à peine le temps de jouer à cause de ses devoirs et de ses retenues, se joignit à eux cette fois. Il était en plein milieu d'une partie quand un garçon entra en courant dans la salle commune, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

« Ça commence! » cria-t-il, et il ajouta après avoir repris quelques respirations bien nécessaires. « Ils sont dehors, près du terrain de Quidditch. »

Il y eut une vague d'excitation à travers la pièce et tout le monde se leva soudain pour se précipiter dehors. Les Premières Années regardaient les autres avec confusion.

« Vous ne venez pas? » demanda un Troisième Année.

« Où allez-vous? »rétorqua Kevin.

« Au terrain de Quidditch. Vous n'avez pas entendu? Le duel commence! »dit le Troisième Année, comme si c'était la réaction la plus naturelle à ce qu'il se passait.

« Un duel? » demanda Andy en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ouais! Venez ou on va le manquer, » répondit le garçon et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Andy fut sur ses pieds en un instant, et Kevin juste après, mais Nathan était toujours confus.

« Attendez une minute, qui se bat? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sais pas, mais si c'est un vrai duel, je ne veux pas le manquer! »dit Andy, déjà près du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

La curiosité de Nathan le poussa à ne pas rester derrière. Il se leva et suivit les autres Gryffondors vers le parc. Il se dirigea avec ses amis vers les escaliers magiques; c'était comme si toute l'école allait au même endroit.

Au moment où il arriva au terrain de Quidditch, un grand nombre d'élèves étaient déjà présents, des Serpentards pour la plupart. Ils étaient en train d'encourager alors que les Gryffondors observaient plutôt avec appréhension. Ce n'était pas très rassurant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la scène que Nathan découvrit quand il se fraya finalement un chemin à travers la foule. Le professeur Rogue et Harry pointaient leur baguette l'un sur l'autre. Nathan pâlit.

Une lumière bleue et brillante sortie de la baguette de Harry mais elle fut interceptée par une barrière invisible avant d'atteindre sa cible. La baguette de Rogue bougeait à une vitesse incroyable et un éclair rouge jaillit de l'extrémité, se dirigeant vers Harry, qui bougea légèrement sa baguette en hurlant, «_ Protego_! » et la lumière rouge se dissipa bruyamment.

Les deux sorciers étaient trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre pour voir Nathan se tenir à proximité, devenant de plus en plus peiné à chaque sortilège. « Quelqu'un doit les arrêter! » dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Personne ne sembla y prêter attention cependant. « Pourquoi ne faites-vous rien? » demanda-t-il aux élèves aux alentours avec exaspération.

« Il n'y a rien à faire. Ils font ça chaque année, » répondit une fille plus âgée.

Nathan eut un hoquet de surprise, « Chaque année? » mais il n'obtint aucune réponse cette fois-ci. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur les duellistes.

Un autre flash de lumière brillante attira le regard de Nathan qui reporta son attention sur le duel.

« _Stupefix! » _entendit-il Harry crier. En un mouvement de baguette, Rogue dévia le sort. Harry agita sa baguette en déclarant, _« Inanimatus Conjurus !» _des rochers apparurent soudainement dans les airs devant lui. Aussitôt qu'ils furent totalement formé, il hurla, _« Oppugno! »_ et les pierres foncèrent droit sur Rogue. Il semblait s'y attendre toutefois, et d'un simple mouvement de baguette accompagné d'une moue ennuyée, il désintégra les roches avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent.

« Avez-vous terminé avec ces sorts de gamins? » fit Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

Harry plissa des yeux et lança un autre sort pour seules réponses, ce que Severus dévia facilement, toujours en souriant.

Rogue n'attendit pas la prochaine attaque et agita sa baguette en disant, « Serpensortia! »

Le serpent rampa paresseusement dans la direction de Harry qui sembla davantage agacé qu'inquiet. Rogue affichait toujours son petit sourire narquois. « Si vous voulez jouer avec ces sorts de Premières Années, je vais me joindre à vous, » se moqua-t-il.

Nathan sembla inquiet mais Harry siffla simplement au serpent, lui demandant probablement de retourner vers Rogue qui anéanti simplement l'animal d'un coup de baguette. L'école entière semblait être en train de regarder à présent, un grand cercle s'était formé autour des duellistes et des gens montaient à présents dans les gradins. Nathan pouvait même voir certains de ses professeurs, mais ils ne semblaient pas se soucier d'arrêter le combat cependant; cela mis Nathan mal à l'aise.

Quelques sortilèges furent encore échangés puis les choses se corsèrent. Ils semblaient avoir plus de mal à contrer les attaques de l'autre, particulièrement Harry. Les Serpentards étaient assez heureux. Nathan pouvait lire la satisfaction sur leurs visages; Malefoy avait l'air de passer le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Les explosions et l'intensité des lumières augmentaient. Harry sembla avoir réussi à lancer un sort malgré la protection de Rogue mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour vaincre le plus âgé des deux sorciers. L'expression du le visage de Severus se fit plus déterminée que jamais. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de Harry quand il bougea sa baguette sans prononcer un mot. Un rayon de lumière jaillit de l'extrémité vers Harry, qui sembla confiant jusqu'à ce que le mouvement qu'il avait fait avec sa baguette ne parvienne pas à arrêter la lumière. Nathan put voir l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Harry et son coeur manqua un battement. Des cordes apparurent dans les airs et immobilisèrent le corps de l'auror sur le sol. Il tomba par terre, ligoté.

Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda vers le professeur Rogue qui ricanait en s'approchant de Harry. Les Serpentards exultaient. Les Gryffondors et les autres élèves regardaient, déçus mais personne ne sembla s'inquiéter de la position de Harry sur le sol. Nathan courut vers son parrain et entendit le professeur Rogue dire, « Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi, Potter . »

« Celui-ci était difficile, » admit Harry. « Un Incarcerem modifié qui ressemble à un Levicorpus quand il est invoqué; très Serpentard. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil à cela. « Peut être que vous apprenez quelque chose après tout, » et il ajouta avec un autre rictus, « mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant, apparemment. »

Harry plissa les yeux et se débattit. Nathan, voyant ça, fit d'un ton autoritaire, « Relâchez Oncle Harry. »

Les deux sorciers remarquèrent soudain la présence de Nathan. Harry parla en premier, « reste en dehors de ça, Nathan. »

Mais il se moquait de ce qu'Harry avait à dire. Il fixait le professeur Rogue, autoritaire, attendant qu'il obéisse. Rogue le fixait en retour, d'abord avec surprise puis irritation, et enfin il sembla...amusé. Toutefois, il ne dit rien.

Harry sembla inquiet. « Laissez-le tranquille, Rogue, » dit-il.

Cela attira l'attention de Rogue. Il regarda Harry et rétorqua, « Ou quoi? »

Apparemment satisfait devant l'absence de réponse de Harry, Rogue s'éloigna, passant près de Nathan comme s'il n'était pas là.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de de ce que le maître des Potions pouvait lui faire. « Je vous ai dit de relâcher mon parrain, » appela-t-il pour que Rogue revienne sur ses pas.

Il s'arrêta et resta un immobile un instant, ne se retournant pas pour regarder Nathan, et enfin, sans un mot, récupéra sa baguette et d'un mouvement fit disparaître les liens qui maintenaient Harry.

Sans un regard en arrière, Rogue traversa à grands pas le parc vers les cachots.

Harry fut sur ses pieds dès qu'il fut libéré, frottant son bras gauche. Nathan se tourna vers lui.

« Tout va bien, Oncle Harry? »

« Ça va, ça va, » répondit Harry, visiblement irrité. « Je croiyais t'avoir dit de rester en dehors de ça. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, » acquiesça Nathan, « Mais tu étais aussi étendu sur le sol, » ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Bien que j'apprécie que tu préoccupe de moi, Nathan, je ne veux pas que Rogue aies des raisons de te faire du mal, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de toi entre lui et moi, » dit Harry d'un ton très sérieux.

« Pourquoi vous battiez-vous? »demanda Nathan.

« On organise un duel chaque année, » répondit vaguement Harry.

« Ça, j'avais compris, mais pourquoi? »insista Nathan.

« Ça a à voir avec la guerre, Nathan. Ça ne te concerne pas, » finit Harry.

Nathan secoua la tête. « Un jour, quelqu'un devra me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pendant cette guerre. Quand tu dis que ça ne me concerne pas, c'est comme si, quelque part, c'était une part de moi, et je suis le seul à ne pas comprendre pourquoi, » protesta-t-il. Parfois, il se sentait complètement laissé hors du coup.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour vers le château. Quelques élèves traînaient encore aux alentours, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà rentrés. Un Gryffondor, probablement un Sixième Année, s'approcha d'eux. « Vous l'aurez l'année prochaine, Monsieur Potter. »

« Ouais, c'est sûr, »répondit Harry nonchalamment.

D'autres élèves firent le même genre de remarque et Harry répondit de la même façon. McGonagall vint à leur rencontre. « Quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter? » demanda-t-elle visiblement agacée. Harry l'ignora, et elle ajouta, « Ça devient de plus en plus dangereux chaque année. Vous devriez en être conscient, Monsieur Potter. »

« Vous savez que ce serait encore pire si on n'en était pas conscient, » répondit Harry. « Et je l'aurais l'année prochaine. Peut être que quand j'aurais gagné, il restera à sa place et arrêtera de se comporter comme le bâtard qu'il est. »

« Monsieur Potter! » sermonna McGonagall.

Nathan afficha un air surpris, non pas pour l'insulte mais pour avoir appris que Harry n'avait jamais gagné auparavant. « Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais battu le professeur Rogue en duel? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise, même honteux.

« Je gagnerai l'année prochaine, » dit-il fermement.

La Directrice plissa les yeux.

Nathan était abasourdit, savoir que son parrain, que tout le monde tenait pour être le plus grand sorcier de son époque , avait perdu en duel contre le professeur Rogue depuis des années, était trop. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher son admiration pour le professeur de Potions de grandir encore, en dépit de ses sentiments actuels sur son caractère lunatique. Le professeur Rogue était un grand sorcier, admit-il.

Ils atteignirent le Hall d'entrée. Le professeur McGonagall et Harry se rendirent dans son bureau. Nathan retrouva ses amis et ils retournèrent à leur salle commune. Il restait encore un peu de temps avant le festin d'Halloween.

~oO0Oo~

Rogue était de retour dans son bureau après avoir remporté un autre duel contre Harry Potter. D'ordinaire, c'était suffisant pour qu'il passe une bonne semaine, mais pas cette année. Cette année, il y avait Granger qui rendait chaque moment qui aurait du être heureux en quelque chose de malheureux. Particulièrement dans ce cas, Nathan était responsable de sa douleur. Il ne pouvait effacer un mot de son esprit: parrain.

« Saint Potter, » marmonna-t-il. « Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, mais non. Il avait fallu que ce soit _Potter_! » Il ne pouvait pas rester en place, bien que son corps réclamait un peu de repos après l'effort fournit pendant le duel. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Le parrain de son fils était Harry Potter.

Il essaya de se calmer. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon. _Que son parrain soit Harry Potter ou Neville Londubat, je n'en ai rien à faire, _se força-t-il à penser, mais il ne pouvait s'y forcer. Il s'en souciait et cela le consumait.

Son esprit était tellement habitué à analyser chaque côté de chaque situation qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Si Harry Potter était le parrain de Nathan, et lui – Severus Rogue – le père du garçon, ne remplissait pas ce rôle, cela signifiait que Potter jouait ce rôle dans la vie de Nathan. Son rôle. En réalité, cela n'importait pas s'il voulait _être_ le père du garçon; mais le fait que Potter sois son remplaçant. Cela ne se ferait pas!

Il continua à déambuler, et soupira enfin. Il devait se calmer. Cela faisait plus de onze ans que Potter était le parrain de son fils. Qu'est-ce que quelques heures changeaient? Il se força à s'asseoir. _Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en soucie?_ Songea-t-il, essayant encore une fois de renier le fait qu'il y attachait de l'importance, mais échoua. Il grogna d'irritation.

_Hermione Granger savait que je n'aurais jamais accepté ça,_ pensa-t-il. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Il serra les poings, comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à Hermione ces derniers jours. « Elle aura de la chance de rester en vie la prochaine fois que je la verrai, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, puis il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle. _Combien d'autres surprises a-t-elle encore pour moi? _Songea-t-il.

Il voulait arrêter de penser à ça. Il ouvrit un livre, lu le même paragraphe trois fois et le ferma, agacé. Il atteignit une pile de parchemin qui trônaient sur le côté gauche de son bureau – des dissertations. Il commença à les noter, et cela sembla lui distraire l'attention pendant un moment.

Une heure avait passé et il avait presque terminé avec la pile de devoirs quand il entendit quelqu'un à sa porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit, « Entrez .»

Harry Potter entra dans son bureau. _Exactement celui que je voulais voir,_ pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Il était sur le point de le congédier mais Potter fut plus rapide.

« Avant que vous ne commenciez votre tirade pour dire à quel point je ne sais rien, et à quel point vous êtes meilleur que moi, vous devez savoir que je ne suis pas là pour discuter de moi ou du duel. Je suis ici pour parler de Nathan, » dit Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise de l'autre côté de Rogue, sans même y être invité et en jetant un regard à l'autre homme pour le défier de désapprouver.

Rogue se renfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Il se demandait comment cet après-midi pouvait devenir encore pire. A haute voix, il dit simplement, « soyez bref, je suis occupé, Potter. »

Harry renifla. « D'accord sur ce point. Laissez Nathan tranquille, » dit-il avec un regard perçant.

Rogue fixa Potter pendant un moment, en silence. Il essayait de réprimer l'envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça à lui, le père du garçon. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire, Potter , »dit-il à la place, espérant que le parrain de son fils lui donnerait une excuse valable pour lui lancer un sort.

« Je dis exactement ce que je dis, Rogue. Ne le mettez pas en retenues pour rien, ne lui retirez pas de points parce qu'il a respiré au mauvais moment, et ne lui donnez pas des notes plus basses qu'aux Serpentards qui ont fait un moins bon travail juste parce qu'il est le fils d'Hermione ou mon filleul, » dit Harry. « Laissez le tranquille. »

Rogue plissa les yeux. « Insinuez-vous que je suis injuste avec lui parce qu'il est votre filleul? » dit-il.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je dis, » confirma Harry.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il était votre satané filleul avant cette après-midi, et s'il est en retenues et que je lui ai retiré des points, c'est parce qu'il est aussi insouciant et nuisible que vous l'étiez, » dit Rogue en regardant dans les yeux verts de Potter par dessus le bureau. « N'essayez pas de me dire comment je dois punir mes élèves, Potter. »

« Hé bien, vous êtes prévenu, » dit Harry et il se leva de sa chaise. « Si je dois revenir discuter de ça avec vous, vous n'aimerez pas ça. Tenter de vous souvenir que, contrairement à moi à son âge, Nathan a quelqu'un pour garder un oeil sur lui, » fit-il remarquer et il quitta la pièce.

Rogue grogna. _La guigne! _Pensa-t-il. Il inspira profondément et sortit de son bureau à grands pas pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Il y avait encore ce stupide festin d'Halloween et une autre retenue avec son jeune Némésis avant que ce jour ne se termine.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan entra dans la grande salle avec ses amis et fut ébahi par ce qu'il vit. La Directrice McGonagall avait conservé la tradition de Dumbledore de décorer la pièce avec des chauves souries vivantes, des bougies et des citrouilles sculptées. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

La plupart des enseignants étaient déjà présents à la Grande Table, y comprit le professeur Rogue. Harry avait quitté Poudlard avant la fête; Nathan le savait parce que son parrain était venu lui dire au revoir dans la salle commune, ce qui provoqua un débordement d'enthousiasme. Il semblait que la défaite de Harry pendant le duel, plus tôt dans la journée, n'avait pas entamé son image de héros.

Il regarda ensuite vers les Serpentards. Leur humeur semblait s'être encore améliorée après le duel. Ils étaient plus agités que d'habitude, et de temps en temps, ils regardaient dans la direction du professeur Rogue avant de faire des commentaires.

Nathan prit place à table de l'autre côté de Kevin; Andy s'assit à sa gauche. Ils étaient très excités par le festin.

« C'est génial, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Kevin en regardant avec étonnement le plafond magique couvert de chauves-souries.

« Ouais, c'est clair, » approuva Nathan. « Même si j'en avais déjà entendu parler, je n'imaginais pas que ce serait comme ça. »

«Regardez la taille de cette citrouille! » dit Andy en en désignant une particulièrement énorme.

« Elle est vraiment grosse, » acquiesça Kevin.

Leur attention se reporta sur la table, où le dîner était servi. Ils mangèrent un peu de tout et burent beaucoup de jus de citrouille. Alors qu'ils attendait le pudding, Nathan vit Kevin froncer les sourcils vers quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et trouva le visage ricanant de Devon Malefoy. Il roula des yeux et dit, « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris? »

« Joli duel aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas, Granger? » demanda Malefoy.

« Ouais, c'était bien, » répondit-il.

Cela sembla déconcerter Malefoy légèrement. Il se reprit cependant, « J'ai toujours su que ton cher parrain n'était pas ce qu'il prétend être, » dit-il.

« Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait prétendu être quoi que ce soit. Mais après tout, tu ne le connais même pas, »rétorqua calmement Nathan.

« Je connais le professeur Rogue, toutefois, et il pourrait battre Harry Potter les yeux fermés quand il le voudrait, » dit Malefoy, apparemment pas à court d'arguments.

Avant que Nathan ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, l'objet de leur discussion, - le professeur Rogue – les interrompit.

« Je vous remercie, Mr. Malefoy. Maintenant, retournez à votre place, » dit Rogue avec un sourire narquois, puis, regardant Nathan, il dit, « Mr. Granger, vous avez toujours une retenue après le dîner, Halloween ou pas. »

Nathan partit juste après le dessert, se dirigeant vers les cachots. Il entra dans la salle comme il l'avait fait lors des deux dernières retenues, allant droit vers le dernier pupitre de la salle. Il y avait là – un parchemin avec des instructions. Il prit le morceau de papier et le lu. « Encore des lignes? » se plaignit-il à voix basse.

« Qu'avez-vous dit, Mr. Granger? » demanda Rogue, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le garçon réponde.

Nathan était fatigué de ces retenues ennuyeuses, alors, courageusement, il répéta, « Encore des lignes, Monsieur? » Rogue posa sa plume et ses mains devant lui, sur le bureau. « Êtes-vous en train de vous plaindre, Mr. Granger? » demanda-t-il, et il haussa un sourcil, le défiant de répondre _oui_.

« Hé bien, Monsieur. Je pensais que nous pouvions utiliser ce temps pour quelque chose de plus productif que des lignes. » C'était fait, il l'avait dit.

« J'ai quelques chaudrons sales quelque part; préféreriez-vous les nettoyer à la place? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« En vérité, oui, Monsieur, » répondit simplement Nathan.

Si Rogue fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il prit sa baguette et l'agita en disant, «_ Accio_ chaudrons ». Deux chaudrons sales arrivèrent d'une étagère en flottant jusque devant le bureau de Roue. « Vous pouvez commencez, Mr. Granger, »dit-il avec un rictus.

«Nathan ne dit rien, il alla simplement jusqu'au chaudrons et commença à les récurer. Rogue observa de temps en temps le garçon avec curiosité. Il dut admettre que l'enfant avait du talent pour l'intriguer.

Fatigué de lutter contre sa curiosité, et malade de devoir prétendre corriger des devoirs, Rogue se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'au pupitre, se tenant devant Nathan, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Le garçon leva la tête, surpris par le mouvement brusque. Il s'arrêta de frotter pendant un moment mais le professeur Rogue ne dit rien, alors il se remit à la tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue brisa le silence. « Dites moi, Mr. Granger. Pourquoi m'avez-vous défier tout à l'heure, au terrain de Quidditch? »

Nathan s'arrêta de nettoyer mais ne leva pas les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas vous défier, Monsieur. Je voulais juste que vous délivriez mon parrain. »

« Je vois, » dit Rogue et il bougea pour se pencher devant le bureau. « Alors, le grand Harry Potter est votre parrain. Cela doit vous faciliter les choses, je suis sûr. »

« J'ai grandi dans le monde moldu, Monsieur. Alors ça ne fait aucune différence, et rien n'a changé à présent. » dit Nathan en regardant Rogue dans les yeux.

Rogue lui rendit son regard pendant un moment. « Je suis sûr que les choses ont changé, vous devez être assez respecté dans la Tour Gryffondor pour être proche d'un héros comme lui, » insista-t-il.

Nathan ne voyait pas où le professeur voulait en venir. « Les gens me connaissaient avant que je ne les connaisse, mais c'est tout. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quoi que ce soit, » répondit-il et haussa les épaules avant de recommencer à fritter le chaudron.

Rogue s'approcha du garçon. « Vous devez l'admirer énormément pour me manquer autant de respect comme cela. »

Nathan stoppa sa tâche une nouvelle fois. « Je n'ai jamais voulu vous manquer de respect, Monsieur. Je suis désolé si vous avez pensé que c'était le cas, » il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant le comportement inhabituel du professeur Rogue.

« Aimeriez-vous que Harry Potter soit votre père? » demanda Rogue, incapable de tenir sa langue, et se réprimandant aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche.

Nathan le regarda intensément. Le maître des Potions lui tournait le dos, il le fixa pendant un long moment. « Il ne l'est pas, » répondit calmement Nathan en baissant les yeux. _Il ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas? _Pensa-t-il avec incertitude.

Rogue pouvait à peine l'entendre. « Non, il ne l'est pas, mais ce n'était pas ma question. » Il se retourna pour faire face au garçon une nouvelle fois. « N'importe quel garçon aimerait avoir un héros comme Harry Potter pour père, et je ne pense pas que vous soyez différent. »

Nathan était totalement perdu au milieu de cette folle conversation. _Pourquoi me raconte-t-il ça? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?_pensa-t-il. _Sait-il qui est mon père? Il doit savoir, pourquoi aurait-il été si clair dans son affirmation de dire qu'Harry Potter n'est pas mon père? _

Rogue était retourné à son bureau quand Nathan décida de lever les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait demander. Il termina de nettoyer les chaudrons en silence. Son professeur savait qui était son père. Nathan en était sûr.

Quand il quitta son pupitre pour s'approcher du bureau du maître des Potions pour l'informer qu'il avait terminé, ce fut Severus qui parla, « Si vous avez fini, sortez . »

Ce qu'il fit.

~oO0Oo~

Hermione Granger était de retour à la maison après une journée de travail. Plus tard dans la journée, elle était attendue à une soirée d'Halloween organisée par un professeur de l'université. Sa femme et lui organisaient cette fête chaque année, et chaque année, elle refusait leur invitation avec l'excuse qu'elle attendait Nathan après sa tournée pour chercher des bonbons ou qu'elle se rendait à une fête chez un ami. Cette année, cependant, Nathan était à Poudlard et elle n'avait aucune excuse pour éviter l'évènement.

William lui avait proposé de passer la chercher pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune excuse pour refuser, elle était donc en train de l'attendre. Elle s'était déguisée en Juliette depuis que William avait décidé d'y aller en Roméo. En premier lieu, elle avait roulé des yeux devant ce cliché, mais il avait semblé tellement content qu'elle avait accepté. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller autrement de toute façon. Elle était donc là, à assise, déguisée, attendant et réfléchissant.

Depuis sa visite à Poudlard, Severus Rogue avait de nouveau envahit ses rêves. Cette fois, cependant, ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars de la nuit où elle avait été capturée par des Mangemorts; c'étaient des rêves durant lesquels ses mains habiles touchaient son visage, ses cheveux. Ça...la troublait. Elle le respectait, oui. Elle l'admirait, bien sûr. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était nouveau.

Severus Rogue avait toujours fait partie de sa vie depuis son premier jour à Poudlard. En premier lieu, elle l'avait respecté pour ses connaissances et ses talents en tant que maître des Potions; ensuite, elle l'avait admiré pour sa prévoyance et son pouvoir en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre, ensuite pour son honneur et son courage d'avoir accompli la promesse faite à Albus, finalement, elle l'avait admiré pour lui avoir sauvé la vie cette nuit là. Depuis, il avait fait partie de sa vie à travers Nathan, même s'il n'était pas physiquement présent. Et à présent...

A présent, elle ne savait pas. Elle l'avait revu et tout d'un coup, il apparaissait dans ses rêves. Pas en tant que héros toutefois, mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus. _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? _Se demanda-t-elle. Était-elle en train de fantasmer sur l'homme idéal, sous la forme du père de son fils? Était-ce ce que Severus représentait ou l'homme qu'il était vraiment? Peut être qu'elle analysait trop profondément ses rêves et qu'ils ne signifiaient rien. _Après tout, l'interprétation des rêves est quelque chose que Trewlaney ferait, pas moi, _se sermonna-t-elle mentalement.

Essayer de ne pas interpréter ces rêves cependant lui était très difficile. Elle tenta de penser à d'autres choses, comme son travail ou ses amis. Mais elle pouvait essayait tant qu'elle voulait, elle en revenait toujours au mains de Severus dans son rêve. Jusqu'à ce qu'une distraction plus réelle n'arrive; William était à la porte.

Elle le retrouva au bas des escaliers. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en la voyant, et elle rougit d'embarras. Il sembla se reprendre suffisamment pour dire d'une manière théâtrale, «_Car jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais pas vu la vraie beauté__._ Ma Juliette, vous êtes aussi belle que la plus brillante étoile dans le ciel. » Il sourit. (1)

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux devant cette cour stupide mais elle rougit tout de même. « Hé bien, merci, Roméo. Vous êtes vous même plutôt beau, » dit-elle ensuite et elle accepta sa main tendue. Il la conduisit vers la voiture et ils se rendirent à la fête.

Une fois arrivés, ils furent salués par les hôtes de la soirée. La maison était soigneusement décorée avec des citrouilles sculptées, des fausses toiles d'araignées, des chaudrons remplis de fumée. Elle soupira, ennuyée par les souvenirs qu'ils faisaient remonter à la surface.

La maison était pleine. Elle connaissait la plupart des personnes de l'université. La musique résonnait dans la pièce et quelques couples dansaient avec animation. William lui offrit une boisson, qu'elle accepta. C'était une belle fête et distraction bienvenue pour son esprit.

La soirée se déroula bien. Elle discuta avec quelques collègues, elle rit à certaines blagues et elle dansa avec William qui était vraiment gentil avec elle. Il était un bon moyen de se distraire.

Il était maintenant assez tard et Hermione se sentait fatiguée. Elle appela son cavalier pour qu'il la ramène chez elle et il accepta rapidement. Ils dirent au revoir et il la conduisit jusqu'à chez elle. William arrêta la voiture près de la porte de l'immeuble. « J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée, » dit-il.

« J'ai passé un bon moment aussi. Merci de m'avoir convaincue de venir, » répondit Hermione.

« Avec plaisir, ma chère Juliette, » dit-il en prenant sa main et en y déposant un léger baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Il tint sa main un peu plus longtemps, la regardant dans ses yeux bruns.

Un silence embarrassé tomba entre eux. Hermione coupa le contact visuel en premier et regarda leurs mains jointes avant de retirer la sienne. « Je vous verrai lundi, » dit elle ensuite.

Il sembla légèrement déçu quand il répondit, « Bien sûr, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit, alors, »fit-elle et entra dans son immeuble.

« Bonne nuit, » répondit-il à son dos, et il partit.

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle et soupira. Elle avait perdu la bataille avec son esprit au moment où elle avait baissé les yeux vers les mains tenant les siennes. Ce n'étaient pas celles – ce n'étaient pas celles de Severus – et ça n'allait pas.

* * *

(1)Citation de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare, Acte I, scène 5.

**Note de l'auteur:** Rogue a gagné! Désolée si vous aviez parié sur Harry. Avez-vous aimé le chapitre? Faites le moi savoir, laissez une review.

FerPotter

**Note de la traductrice: **Rogue a gagnééééeeeuh, Rogue a gagnéééeuuuh. Les membres du fan-club de Rogue, manifestez votre joie!

Un comportement assez imprévisible de la part de Rogue, pas facile de suivre pour ce pauvre Nathan, et pendant ce temps, Hermione se languit de Severus pendant que l'autre gugus lui fait la cour.

Allez, à la semaine prochaine et encore merci pour toutes ces reviews ;)

**A venir.... **Un portrait a des choses à dire; et devinez quoi, d'autres retenues!


	12. Chapitre 12: Prudence

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Un portrait a des choses à dire, et devinez quoi? Encore des retenues!_

**Note de la traductrice:**Je crois que je vais commencer ce petit commentaire par m'excuser d'avance, j'ai eu une semaine de fou avec mes examens qui viennent de commencer, et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre personnellement à toutes les reviews. Heureusement, ce chapitre était déjà prêt, et je n'ai qu'à relire. Alors, merci à vous de continuer de suivre l'histoire, de la commenter et tout et tout:

Lasiurys, Bergere, Anthales, nightshad, justabook,Serena-Rogue,diane, jones17, zaika, maud18, gabriell/babypearl, &mayelle, Alatariel Melawen, Diox veriteae, Eileen19, Rebecca-Black, luffynette.

PS: Diox Veritae: non l'histoire en anglais n'est pas encore terminée, il y a actuellement 28 chapitres, mais ces douze premiers chapitres ne représente qu'1/4 du volume total déjà publié, alors, il y a encore de quoi faire. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Prudence**

Hermione se leva tard ce samedi, réveillée par le bruit d'un hibou tapant à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit pour l'oiseau, qui avait une lettre attachée à la patte – une lettre de Nathan.

Elle avait attendu anxieusement de ses nouvelles depuis le jour où elle avait quitté Poudlard après cette nuit à l'infirmerie. Elle prit le parchemin et s'assit au coin de lit pour le lire. Cela disait:

**_Chère maman, _**

**_Je vais très bien. Je sais que tu dois penser à moi depuis le jour où tu es rentrée à la maison. Je me sens en pleine forme et je mange tous mes légumes, je le jure._**

C'était un soulagement. Elle avait été préoccupée par le rétablissement de Nathan, et lire qu'il allait bien était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

**_Je suis en retenues pendant un mois avec le professeur Rogue pour être entré dans le Forêt Interdite. Il m'a aussi retiré cinquante point. Je suppose que ce n'est que justice._**

« Un mois seul avec Severus! » dit-elle pour elle-même, se couvrant la bouche, ouverte, d'un main, pendant que l'autre tenait la lettre. « Oh mon Dieu! »

Elle se leva du lit et commença à tourner en rond devant, oubliant la lettre qu'elle tenait. C'était hautement improbable que son secret survive à un mois de contacts aussi proches et quotidiens, elle en était certaine. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? _Pensa-t-elle. _Il va le découvrir et me tuer!_

Elle alla à la cuisine, elle avait besoin d'un peu d'eau pour se calmer. Sa main tremblait quand elle porta le verre à sa bouche. _Il ne comprendra jamais, _admit-elle mentalement. Elle s'assit sur une chaise près de la table de la cuisine, s'accouda à celle-ci et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle soupira. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? _ Pensa-t-elle à nouveau, toujours sans réponse. _Que va faire Severus? _Se demanda-t-elle ensuite.

La pensée de ce qu'il pouvait faire s'il découvrait tout, l'inquiétait. Viendrait-il la voir sur le champ? Le dirait-il à Nathan? Elle ne savait pas. _S'il le dit à Nathan avant d'en discuter avec moi, il va le regretter! _Se promit-elle silencieusement.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Ça ne l'aidait pas de ressentir ça pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'ils allaient passer un mois de retenues ensemble. Ce mois pourrait se terminer sans qu'aucun d'eux ne découvre quoique ce soit. Une autre inspiration et elle retourna à sa chambre et retrouva la lettre oubliée.

**_Comment c'était, Halloween? As-tu distribué beaucoup de bonbons? Je n'en ai pas eu un seul cette année, comme tu le sais déjà. Il y avait une fête dans la Grande Salle et c'était comme toi, Oncle Ron et Oncle Harry aviez dit. Toutes ces chauves-souris vivantes, c'était incroyable!_**

Elle sourit enfin.

**_Il y a eu aussi le duel d'Oncle Harry avec le professeur Rogue..._**

« Quoi? » s'exclama-t-elle et elle poursuivit sa lecture pour en apprendre plus sur ce sujet.

**_...Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait autant de sorts. Savais-tu que Oncle Harry n'avait jamais gagné? Oui, ça m'a surpris moi aussi quand il me l'a dit. Mais il a dit qu'il gagnerait l'année prochaine, quand ils s'affronteront à nouveau; ils le font chaque année._**

« Harry affronte Severus chaque année? » dit-elle stupéfaite, secouant la tête, incrédule. _C'est incroyable. Quand vont-ils grandir? _Pensa-t-elle alors, essayant de ne pas être en colère contre Harry pour ne lui en avoir jamais parlé.

**_Le week end prochain, ce sera le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Gryffondor va jouer contre Serpentard, tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis la fête d'hier. Andy dit que notre équipe est bien meilleure que la leur, mais je n'en connais pas assez sur le Quidditch pour en être sûr._**

**_Tu me manque beaucoup. J'ai hâte d'être aux vacances de Noël pour que nous soyons de nouveau réunis._**

**_Je t'aime,_**

**_Nathan_**

Elle termina de lire la lettre avec un soupir. Elle avait hâte d'être à Noël, elle aussi. Son secret tiendra-t-il jusque là? Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. En fait, peut être qu'elle pouvait en faire plus. Elle se leva de son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre pour son fils.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan avait beaucoup à méditer après la dernière retenue. Il était maintenant sûr que le professeur Rogue en savait plus sur son père qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et depuis son départ des Cachots, la veille, il essayait de trouver un moyen d'accéder à ce qu'il savait. Il avait sauté le petit déjeuner, préférant rester à réfléchir au calme dans le dortoir, et avait, pour cela, ignoré les appels de ses amis qui l'avaient appelé plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner.

A l'heure du dîner, Nathan avait échafaudé un plan. Il allait entrer dans le petit jeu du Professeur Rogue. Il allait supporter tout ce que le sorcier allait dire, peu importe que cela n'eut aucun sens. Si tout ce à quoi il avait pensé était exacte, cela finirait par prendre du sens, et il allait découvrir ce que le Professeur Rogue savait.

C'était donc avec cela en tête que Nathan entra dans la salle de Potions ce soir-là et se dirigea droit vers le bureau où l'homme était assis. « Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue, » dit-il, en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. « J'ai la réponse à votre question. »

Cette déclaration attira l'attention du maître des Potions hors du livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire. Il plissa les yeux et regarda son fils. Le garçon ne pouvait pas faire référence à ce qu'il avait demandé la veille, n'est-ce pas? Severus s'était sermonné mentalement pour sa faiblesse d'avoir abordé ce sujet lors de la retenue précédente – avoir demandé si Nathan aimerait avoir Potter pour père.

Et Severus était maintenant convaincu de son erreur. _N'a-t-il pas dit qu'il avait une réponse? _Pensa-t-il, essayant de dissiper un doute qu'il savait infondé. C'était exactement ce que le garçon avait dit, qu'il avait une réponse à sa question. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Nathan.

« J'aurais aimé que Oncle Harry soit mon père, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne l'est pas, » déclara Nathan calmement. « Alors je pense que vous vouliez demander si j'aimerai que mon père soit comme Harry Potter. » Il fit une pause, cherchant confirmation dans ses yeux plissés, et prenant l'absence de réaction du maître des Potions comme un acquiescement, il continua, « et la réponse est oui . Qui pourrait ne pas vouloir que son père soit un sorcier aussi honorable et puissant que lui? Il est courageux et intelligent, » dit-il. Puis, avec une touche d'humour, il ajouta, « quoique j'ai quelques doutes là-dessus parfois. »

Severus se détendit à cette dernière déclaration.

« Est-ce que cela répond à votre question, Monsieur? » demanda Nathan.

Le maître des Potion acquiesça brièvement pour toute réponse, n'ayant rien à répondre de sûr. Il passa à un sujet moins risqué et dit, « J'ai quelques grenouilles qui doivent être préparées. Elles sont dans la boîte. » Il désigna l'objet et vit Nathan suivre son mouvement de la tête. « Vous séparerez les différentes parties utiles dans des récipients différents. Pattes, yeux, cerveau et peau, » détailla-t-il.

Nathan reporta son regard sur lui en souriant légèrement. _Est-il...content de cette tâche? _Se demanda Severus, essayant de comprendre ce qu'était cette étrange réaction pour une dissection de grenouilles. Ses doutes furent dissipés par les mots que prononça Nathan.

« Comment dois-je m'y prendre pour le faire correctement? J'adorerais apprendre comment extraire tous ces ingrédients d'une simple grenouille! » dit Nathan avec enthousiasme.

Severus roula des yeux. Le garçon était comme sa mère quand il était question d'apprentissage, _et comme moi-même,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement. Il se dirigea vers la table de travail, avec Nathan sur ses talons. Il prit un couteau aiguisé et une grenouille morte de la boîte et s'adressa au garçon qui observait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention. « En premier, vous coupez les pattes aux articulations, comme ceci, » dit-il en faisant une démonstration. « L'étape suivante consiste à ouvrir la grenouille et sortir ses entrailles, en ne laissant que la tête intacte. La peau doit être en parfait état. » Il effectuait chaque mouvement avec précision. Nathan observait, fasciné. « Ensuite, vous devez retirer les yeux sans les perforer, et seulement après, vous pouvez retirer le cerveau, » ajouta-t-il en terminant la première grenouille, toujours avec précaution.

« A mon tour, » proposa Nathan avec enthousiasme, en tendant la main pour prendre le couteau au Professeur Rogue, qui jeta un coup d'oeil à la main du garçon et haussa un sourcil. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour cacher son amusement et il lui donna l'instrument tranchant. Il se retourna pour laisser le garçon à sa tâche quand il entendit, « regardez si je le fais bien, Monsieur. »

Il se retourna et observa son fils tenir le couteau juste comme il l'avait fait et couper les pattes de la grenouille avec une ténacité incroyable. Nathan avait nettoyé le corps de l'amphibien et était sur le point de débuter l'extraction du premier oeil quand il hésita pour la première fois, essayant de trouver le bon angle pour le couteau. Quand il se fut finalement décidé pour le mauvais, Severus dit, « Vous allez abîmer l'oeil. Inclinez davantage le couteau. » Nathan obtempéra et regarda son professeur pour une confirmation. Severus plaça sa main droite sur celle de Nathan et la repositionna dans le bon angle. Nathan termina la première grenouille sans plus de difficultés.

« C'était comment? » demanda Nathan, une lueur d'anticipation brillait dans ses yeux noirs.

« Acceptable, » répondit Severus. « Faites de même avec le reste des grenouilles. »

Nathan acquiesça, souriant toujours un peu follement.

Plus d'une heure passa pendant que Nathan faisait son travail. Severus lisait un livre à son bureau, mais après chaque paragraphe, son esprit se perdait dans un déluge de pensées. Il avait apprécié montrer à son fils comment effectuer proprement sa tâche; il avait été...fier de son l'habileté et de son apprentissage rapide, et il avait été stupéfié par le comportement du garçon quand il s'était adressé à lui la première fois ce soir là. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse à la question qu'il avait laissé échappé. Il s'était attendu à un garçon plein de haine contre lui, et non pas ainsi, souriant, enthousiaste, à préparer des ingrédients.

_Maudit gamin! _Maudit-il mentalement. Nathan était imprévisible, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas ce que le garçon avait en tête, et cela le tuait. Fatigué de cette torture mentale, il ferma le livre et s'adressa à son fils, « Vous pourrez finir cette tâche demain. Vous pouvez partir. »

Nathan suspendit son mouvement, surpris par le son de la voix du Professeur Rogue. « Je termine celle-ci avant de partir, » dit-il.

« J'ai dit que vous finirez demain. Maintenant, partez! » répliqua le maître des Potions avec plus de force.

Nathan haussa les sourcils et reposa doucement le couteau et la grenouille à moitié mutilée sur la table. Le comportement du professeur Rogue était impossible à comprendre. Un instant, il lui enseignait comment extraire les yeux de grenouille, et le suivant, il l'envoyait hors de sa classe sans aucune explication.

Se remémorant son plan à long terme, Nathan ne se plaignit pas et quitta la salle avec un murmure, « Bonne nuit. »

Le jour suivant, dimanche, un hibou lâcha une lettre dans l'assiette d'oeufs au plat de Nathan. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle était de sa mère.

**_Cher Nathan,_**

**_Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu es complètement rétabli. Continue de manger tes légumes et ne vas pas te coucher trop tard; tu as besoin de faire des nuits complètes._**

**_Tu as mérité les points que tu as perdu, et aussi les retenues. Pourquoi est-ce le professeur Rogue qui les supervise? Il est le directeur de Serpentard, pas de Gryffondor. Tu devrais aller voir la Directrice et lui demander si le professeur Lupin ne pourrait pas s'en charger maintenant qu'il est de retour._**

_Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde cherche à évincer le professeur Rogue de ces retenues? _Pensa Nathan, se rappelant ce qu'avait dit Andy quand il l'avait découvert lui aussi. Même le professeur Rogue avait essayé de se défiler. Mais Nathan ne voulait pas changer de superviseur, pas maintenant qu'il savait que son professeur détenait d'importantes informations sur son père.

**_Halloween n'était pas pareil sans toi. J'ai été à une fête; mais il n'y avait pas de vraies chauves souries, juste des faux squelettes et des chaudrons, et ça ne l'aurait pas fait, d'en invoquer, n'est-ce pas?_**

_Non, _pensa Nathan en souriant.

**_J'aurais du le savoir que Harry allait faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de se battre en duel avec le professeur Rogue; ils ne se sont jamais entendus. Ça ne me surprend pas non plus qu'Harry n'ait jamais gagné. Le professeur Rogue est un sorcier très puissant et je ne pense pas qu'il perde de sitôt. En fait, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois._**

« Oops! » s'exclama Nathan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Kevin.

« Je pense que Oncle Harry va avoir des problèmes. J'ai raconté à ma mère le duel annuel et elle a dit qu'elle allait les arrêter. Comme je connais ma mère, elle n'aura pas de repos tant que Oncle Harry n'aura pas promis de ne plus se battre en duel contre le professeur Rogue, » expliqua Nathan.

« Et tu pense qu'il va l'écouter? » demanda ensuite Kevin.

« Je ne sais pas. Il le fait d'habitude, mais il a l'air vraiment déterminé à gagner le prochain duel. »

« J'espère qu'il ne l'écoutera pas. J'ai envie de voir un autre match comme celui-là! » déclara Andy.

Nathan continua la lecture de sa lettre après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

**_Alors, tu es excité à l'idée du match de Quidditch? Ron serait fier de toi. Tu me manque tellement. J'ai hâte d'être aux vacances de Noël, moi aussi. Je vais commencer à prendre mes dispositions pour passer de bons moments._**

**_Je t'aime,_**

**_Maman_**

Nathan sourit. Les vacances de Noël étaient celles qu'il préférait et il était impatient de voir ce que sa mère allait préparer cette année.

La journée se déroula sans aucun événement inhabituel. Nathan faisait ses devoirs et jouait avec ses amis dans la salle commune depuis que la pluie empêchait toute activité extérieure.

Quand le soir arriva, la retenue repris comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nathan retourna à la boîte de grenouilles et le professeur Rogue à son texte sur les potions. Nathan travailla comme la veille, en silence, bien qu'il y ait de nombreuses questions qu'il aurait aimé lui poser. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de lire le titre du livre du professeur Rogue, mais il ne pouvait le déchiffrer à cette distance.

Il prépara d'autres grenouilles mais cette tâche commençait à l'ennuyer. Une fois la nouveauté passée, disséquer des grenouilles ne s'avérait plus aussi fascinant. Il en restait un paquet cependant. Il soupira.

Prenant un moment de repos, Nathan songea que c'était le bon moment pour entamer la conversation avec le maître des Potions. Une autre partie de son Grand Plan était de faire parler le professeur Rogue, peu importe le sujet. Il avait admit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son professeur s'il ne pouvait pas le faire parler avec lui.

« Que lisez-vous, Monsieur? » demanda Nathan.

Rogue regarda par-dessus son livre, regardant intensément le garçon. « Reprenez votre travail, Mr. Granger. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Nathan, déçu de son échec pour engager la conversation.

Ne voulant pas abandonner, Nathan retenta quelques grenouilles plus tard, « Lisez-vous d'autres livre, Monsieur? Enfin, je veux dire, pas sur les potions? »

« Pourquoi, Mr. Granger? Les grenouilles ne sont plus aussi intéressantes? » demanda Rogue, sans cacher son ennui.

Nathan pouvait sentir l'énervement dans le ton du maître des Potions, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait réussi ce qu'il avait entreprit; le professeur Rogue parlait. « Pas vraiment. » répondit-il, s'en tenant à son plan.

Rogue baissa son livre, marquant avec son doigt la page qu'il était en train de lire, et regarda Nathan. « C'est pourquoi c'est une tâche pour les retenues, Mr. Granger, » dit-il simplement, et il continua de regarder le garçon, le défiant d'ajouter quelque chose.

« C'est vrai, » dit Nathan.

« Nous pouvons toujours revenir aux lignes si c'est ce que vous voulez, » proposa Rogue avec un rictus.

« Non, ça me va, les grenouilles, Monsieur, » répondit précipitamment Nathan. « J'étais juste curieux de voir de voir ce que vous lisiez tout le temps, Monsieur, c'est tout. »

« Gardez votre curiosité pour vous, Mr. Granger, et reprenez votre travail, » grogna Rogue.

Mais Nathan n'était pas encore prêt à terminer cette conversation. « J'aime lire toute sorte de livre, » dit-il après un moment de silence.

Rogue faisait de nouveau semblant de lire et ne sembla pas entendre les paroles de Nathan.

La garçon insista. « Les livres sur les potions font partie de mes préférés. Il y en a tellement à la bibliothèque... j'aimerai les lire tous, » dit Nathan d'une voix rêveuse.

Le ton de la voix de son fils attira l'attention de Severus et il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux de son livre. Le visage du garçon afficha un air nostalgique pendant un moment avant qu'il ne redevienne concentré quand Nathan reprit son travail. Severus sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire à l'évocation de cette passion pour les livres; ce moment ne dura pas et son sourire se changea en grimace de dégoût contre lui-même quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

Il s'en foutait si le gamin était intelligent. Il s'en foutait s'il était doué en potions. Il s'en foutait s'il était intriguant. Il s'en foutait si le gosse était son fils. Il ne voulait pas s'en soucier. Il ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier, n'est-ce pas?

Faux.

Il ne s'en moquait pas et il le savait. Il s'en souciait et cela le faisait souffrir. Il s'en souciait alors qu'il voulait que ça lui soit égal, et il n'y arrivait pas. C'était ça! Ces retenues devaient finir. Il devait y mettre fin!

Il se leva brusquement, surprenant Nathan. Il alla jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait le garçon et s'adressa à lui.

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Mr. Granger. »

Nathan fut surpris par la réaction du professeur Rogue. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas maintenant, et il restait encore quelques grenouilles à préparer. « Mais il reste- »

« Les ingrédients que vous avez préparé sont suffisants pour les besoins de l'école. Vous pouvez partir, » anticipa le professeur Rogue.

Nathan se contenta de regarder le professeur Rogue, essayant de comprendre les motivations cachées derrière cette attitude, mais il ne trouva rien. Songeant à son plan, il garda ses questions pour lui et se prépara à partir pendant que le maître des potions l'observait près du bord de la table.

Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte avec le professeur Rogue sur ses talons. Il trouva cela étrange mais essaya de garder à l'esprit qu'il finirait pas comprendre tôt ou tard. Le maître des Potions quitta la salle de classe avec lui, mais ne le suivit pas après ça, laissant Nathan derrière lui. Le garçon plissa les yeux de confusion, puis il haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor.

~oO0Oo~

Severus traversa rapidement les couloirs, ignorant les élèves qui fuyaient devant lui. Il alla droit vers le bureau de la Directrice pour en finir avec ces retenues dérangeantes.

Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et grimpa les marches de l'escalier tournant. Il toqua à la porte et attendit d'être invité à entrer par Minerva. Dès qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence, Severus entra dans la pièce circulaire et s'avança directement devant le bureau de la Directrice, où elle était assise.

Le professeur McGonagall posa sa plume, croisa ses mains sur le bureau et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. « Assieds-toi, Severus, » dit-elle. « Veux-tu un peu de thé? »

Rogue s'assit dans le fauteuil face au bureau. « Minerva, je suis ici pour discuter des arrangements pour les retenues de Mr. Granger. Je ne peux pas les superviser davantage, et maintenant que Lupin est de retour, je suis sûr qu'il pourra faire son devoir et s'occuper de la discipline de ses Gryffondors. »

Le professeur McGonagall lâcha un soupir. « Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, Severus. Je ne me rappelle pas d'une seule retenue que tu n'aies pas voulu superviser, et là, c'est la seconde fois que tu essaye de refuser de t'occuper de celles de Mr. Granger, » dit-elle en observant le professeur de Potion, les yeux plissés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux? »

« Il n 'y a rien entre moi et n'importe lequel de mes élèves, » rétorqua-t-il avec irritation. « J'ai autre chose à faire que de superviser les retenues d'un Gryffondor. C'est le boulot de Lupin, » déclara-t-il.

Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas convaincue. « Donne moi une bonne raison pour confier ces retenues à un autre professeur. »

Il avait de nombreuses raison pour ne pas vouloir poursuivre ces punitions. La présence irritante du garçon en était une; ses questions impertinentes et ses commentaires en étaient d'autres; la ressemblance entre Nathan et sa mère était une bonne raison, aussi; mais surtout, parce que son fils avait fait surgir des sentiments étranges dont Severus ne voulait pas s'occuper. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien dire de tout ça; « j'ai mes raisons, » répondit-il à la place.

« Je suis sûre, oui, » répondit Minerva, agacée. « J'aimerai les connaître . »

« Minerva, je - » commença-t-il à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à une Septième Année – la Préfète-en-Chef.

« Madame la Directrice, » dit l'élève, respirant avec frénésie comme si elle avait courut tout le long du chemin. « Peeves a encore inondé le sol du couloir du sixième étage avec ce liquide bleu, et il se dirigeait vers les escaliers avec un autre seau quand je suis partie! »

« Oh, j'aimerai le tuer s'il n'était pas déjà mort, » murmura McGonagall dans un souffle. Elle traversa la pièce et partie avec son élève, oubliant complètement le maître des Potions sur le moment.

Severus ne suivit pas la Directrice. Il était fatigué des farces de Peeves et pouvait mettre ce temps à profit pour penser à une raison pour mettre fin à sa souffrance, une raison qu'il pourrait donner à Minerva sans révéler qu'il était le père du garçon.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées dans le silence du bureau Directorial et McGonagall n'était pas encore revenue; encore dix minutes et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de retour de la Directrice. Rogue commençait à être las d'attendre. Il n'avait pas la moindre excuse plausible pour mettre fin aux retenues. Les ronflements des portraits piquant un somme ajoutaient encore à son irritation. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte quand il entendit une voix venant de derrière lui.

« Severus. »

Rogue hésita juste un instant avant d'ignorer l'appel et continua sa route hors du bureau, avant qu'il ne ré-entende cette voix bien connue.

« Ne repousse pas ton fils. »

Figé sur place, Severus ferma les yeux. Il se tourna pour rencontrer ceux de la personne du portrait – Albus Dumbledore. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai pas de fils et je n'écoute pas les portraits, » répondit tranquillement Severus.

« Il est un rappel remarquable de toi quand tu avais son âge, » dit l'ancien Directeur, ignorant les commentaires de Severus. « Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il est Gryffondor, contrairement à toi. Ça doit venir de sa mère, » ajouta le portrait avec amusement, les yeux brillants.

« Je n'ai pas à continuer à écouter un vieux portrait gâteux, » murmura Rogue, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le bureau.

« S'il est comme ses parents, ce doit être un garçon extraordinaire. La combinaison de ses parents ne peut donner qu'un grand sorcier, je suis sûr, » continua le portrait derrière le bureau. « Il doit être un excellent élève. Es-t-il doué en potions? »

Severus soupira. « Il est très doué et intelligent, » admit-il, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure alors que ses yeux évitaient le portrait bordé d'or.

L'ancien Directeur sourit devant ce timide aveu de son ami, puis il se reprit. « Pourquoi le repousse-tu, Severus? »

Le silence était tombé dans le bureau circulaire. Severus se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec cette conversation. Il parlait rarement avec le portrait d'Albus, et ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il voulait creuser.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit les affaires d'un portrait , » dit Severus.

« C'est la seconde fois que tu essaye de retirer de ses retenues. Si j'ai raison, d'après mes observation, il ne sait que tu es son père...ai-je vu juste? » dit Albus, ignorant les paroles brusques de Severus.

« Je ne suis pas son père! » grogna Rogue.

« Severus, tu ne pourras pas le renier indéfiniment. Tu as un fils et tu devrais utiliser le temps que tu passes avec lui en retenues pour essayer de mieux le connaître, » conseilla le portrait de Dumbledore. « As-tu discuté de tout cela avec Hermione? »

Severus retourna au fauteuil dans lequel il avait été assis pendant l'entretient avec la Directrice. « Je n'ai pas envie de la tuer après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour la sauver, » répondit-il alors, son ton sarcastique ne suffisait pas pour masquer sa réelle colère, révélée par ses poings serrés.

« Alors, ne le fais pas. »

Severus regarda le portrait. « Je ne peux pas ignorer ce qu'elle a fait! Elle m'a trahie et me l'a caché. Elle n'aurait pas du faire ça! » grogna-t-il.

« Ah, voici donc le problème, » dit Albus. « Hermione devait avoir ses raisons pour agir de cette manière et tu ne les découvriras que quand tu iras lui parler. Mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu repousse ton garçon, Severus. »

« Il n'est pas _mon _garçon! » dit Severus avec dégoût. « Je ne veux pas de fils, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Si elle pensait qu'elle pouvait en avoir un sans mon consentement, c'est son problème. Je. ..Fils, » dit-il en soulignant chaque mot.

« Tu es en train de perdre la bataille, n'est-ce pas? » déclara le portrait, les yeux scintillants. A ces mots, Severus lui lança un regard plein de mépris. « C'est pour cela que tu le repousse. »

« Laisse moi te dire quelque chose, Severus; ça ne marchera pas. Tu voudras toujours savoir ce qu'il aime, qui sont ses amis, ce qu'il fait quand il n'est pas en cours, les livres qu'il lit, même si tu ne supervise pas ses retenues. »

« Ça marchera. Ça doit marcher, parce que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je ne veux pas de fils. »

« Ce n'est plus une option, mon garçon. Tu as déjà un fils, » dit Albus et il sourit.

Severus afficha clairement son dégoût pour les paroles du portrait-Albus. Cette satanée peinture avait raison, prouvant qu'il était une copie exacte de son mentor disparu depuis longtemps. Il soupira. « Je ne peux pas être le père qu'il mérite, Albus, » dit-il, secouant la tête en signe de déni. « Il rêve d'un père différent. »

« Comment sais-tu quelle sorte de père il veut? »

« Parce qu'il me l'a dit, » informa Severus.

« Qu'a-t-il dit exactement? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Qu'il aimerait avoir _Potter_ comme père, » Severus cracha le nom du parrain de son fils, « il rêve d'un héros, Albus, pas d'un criminel meurtrier comme moi. Je sais ce que je suis, et il est mieux sans moi. »

« Tu n'es pas un criminel meurtrier, Severus, » Dit Albus en réprimande.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne discute pas avec vous! » répondit Severus avec exaspération. « Vous n'êtes que l'ombre de l'homme que vous représentez. Le vrai Albus saurait qui je suis vraiment – un homme qui en a trop fait et qui est loin du pardon. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je conçois un père! »

La personne du portrait secoua la tête. « Tant d'années ont passé, mon garçon, et tu ne pense toujours pas que mérite d'être respecté et aimé. Je ne connais pas la nature de ta relation avec Hermione, mais je pense que si elle t'as fait un fils, elle devait avoir une bonne raison. »

« Il n'y a pas de relation, » grogna Severus, « et elle est là seule à devoir être blâmée pour ses mauvais choix. Elle a gâchée sa vie et maintenant elle gâche la mienne aussi. Stupide sorcière! » maudit-il.

« Allons, Severus, ça ne peut pas être aussi mauvais! » sermonna Albus. « Je suis sûr que Hermione a fait le bon choix. Ton garçon, Nathan, ne me semble pas être une erreur. »

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous êtes juste un vieux portrait fouineur qui devrait garder son avis pour lui même, » dit Severus en se levant du fauteuil et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Cette fois, il ne regarda pas derrière lui quand il quitta la pièce, et manqua de percuter une Minerva très surprise qui était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan s'approcha de la table où ses amis était rassemblés dans la salle commune, après avoir été chassé de la retenue. Quand ils remarquèrent sa présence, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement de parler. Cela n'échappa pas à Nathan mais il ne dit rien.

Il s'assit sur une chaise libre. Il y eut un silence gênant entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il se décidé à briser la glace. « De quoi parliez-vous? » demanda-t-il.

Les garçons se regardèrent. Andy dit, « on parlait du match de Quidditch. »

Nathan regarda Andy puis Kevin. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. « Quoi à propos de ça? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Oh, les même trucs que ce dont on parlait plus tôt, tu sais, » répondit Andy, agitant la main en signe de rejet. « Je pense que les Serpentards n'ont aucune chance contre nous! »

« Exactement! » approuva Kevin.

Nathan les observa une fois encore avant de laisser passer. « J'espère qu'on va gagner, » dit-il. Il n'en était pas certain mais il pouvait jurer avoir entendu Kevin soupirer.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de Quidditch, puis un peu de leurs devoirs – un sujet très ennuyeux d'après l'avis d'Andy. Nathan commençait à s'endormir en dépit de la conversation animée. Après son troisième bâillement consécutif, il annonça, « je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais dormir. » Il se leva. « Bonne nuit. »

Ses amis lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Nathan monta l'escalier. Du haut de la dernière marche, il se retourna vers la salle commune et vit Andy et Kevin chuchoter l'un à l'autre. Il plissa les yeux. _Etrange,_ pensa-t-il. Ses amis lui cachaient des choses; il pouvait le sentir. Mais il ne découvrirait rien ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il trouverait le lendemain. Il garderait un oeil sur eux.

Le matin venu, ils agirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils allèrent ensemble au Petit Déjeuner, puis aux cachots pour le cours de Potions. La moitié des élèves étaient déjà dans la salle de classe quand ils arrivèrent. Ils allèrent jusqu'à leurs places habituelles en attendant le professeur Rogue.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Le maître des Potions entra comme une tornade dans la pièce, retirant déjà des points à Gryffondor parce que Josie n'était pas à sa place à ce moment précis. Cela laissa tout le monde calme pour le reste du cours.

Nathan était surpris par le comportement du professeur Rogue. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui? _Pensa-t-il en observant l'homme de mauvaise humeur travaillait sur des dissertations à son bureau à l'avant de la salle. Nathan avait terminé sa potion plus tôt que ses camarades, comme d'habitude, et il utilisa le reste du cours à observer le maître des Potions.

Andy leva les yeux de son chaudron et remarqua que Nathan regardait Rogue. Il donna un coup de coude à Kevin qui travaillait à ses côtés et lui fit presque lâcher un morceau entier de racines de marguerite dans son chaudron sans l'avoir tranché comme il était requis de le faire. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi? » siffla Kevin à voix basse, irrité par l'interruption. Andy se contenta de désigner Nathan d'un mouvement de la tête, Kevin suivit son regard et acquiesça.

Le cours se termina avec un total de vingt points perdus pour Gryffondor. Nathan aborda le sujet pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal avec ses amis. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu l'irriter à ce point? »

Kevin et Andy échangèrent un regard, de cette même manière étrange.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Andy.

« Si tu ne sais pas, comment on le saurait? » dit Kevin en haussant les épaules.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire?_songea Nathan? Ses amis étaient de plus en plus bizarres et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Il ignora l'étrange réponse et entra dans la salle du professeur Lupin.

Le cours se déroula sans incident. Maintenant que le professeur Lupin enseignait à nouveau, le cours reprenait sa place normale. A la fin de la leçon, Nathan entendit son professeur dire, « Nathan, j'aimerais de parler, s'il te plaît. »

Nathan regarda ses amis. Ils hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils l'attendraient dans le couloir et ils quittèrent la pièce avec les autres. Nathan s'approcha du bureau du professeur Lupin. « Oui, Monsieur? »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es attiré des ennuis pendant que j'étais absent, » dit Lupin.

Nathan baissa la tête. « J'ai été dans la Forêt Interdite alors que je ne devais pas. J'ai des retenues avec le professeur Rogue, Monsieur. »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu, » répondit le Loup Garou. « J'ai aussi entendu que tu as été dans la Forêt Interdite pour chercher des licornes et que tu as fait ça simplement pour impressionner le professeur Rogue et obtenir des points de sa part, est-ce vrai? »

« Oui, Monsieur. En quelque sorte, » admit Nathan. « Etes-vous en colère contre moi? »

« Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Un peu déçu, peut être, mais pas en colère. Nous avons déjà parlé du professeur Rogue auparavant et je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le travail difficile de la même façon que les autres enseignants. »

« J'ai compris. J'ai retenu la leçon, Monsieur, » dit Nathan. « Je ne referai rien d'aussi stupide. »

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. » acquiesça Lupin avec satisfaction. « C'était ce que je voulais t'entendre dire. Je pense que tes amis attendent dehors. » Il tapota l'épaule de Nathan en signe d'affection et l'accompagna à la porte. « S'il y a quoique ce soit qui te gêne, je veux que tu vienne me voir. Et essaye d'éviter les ennuis pendant la Pleine Lune, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Nathan hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de classe. Il rencontra ses amis au bout du couloir. Ils étaient une nouvelle fois en train de chuchoter et s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils virent Nathan approcher. Ils se rendirent au déjeuner et Nathan n'aborda pas le sujet.

Durant les cours de l'après-midi, tous les trois furent distraits par les travaux pratiques requis en Botanique, mais cette distraction s'envola quand ils entrèrent en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il était impossible de ne pas s'ennuyer pendant ce cours et pendant que la plupart des étudiants dormaient, Nathan s'interrogeait sur tout ce qu'il se passait, spécialement sur l'étrange comportement de ses amis et du professeur Rogue.

Les cours étaient terminés pour la journée. Le dîner était bon et à la fin du repas, le trio se sépara dans le Hall d'entrée. Kevin et Andy montèrent à la bibliothèque pendant que Nathan descendait les escaliers menant aux cachots pour encore une autre retenue.

« Nettoyez ces chaudrons, » dit le professeur Rogue dès que Nathan entra dans sa salle.

Nathan soupira devant la régression de la tâche assignée. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de préparer encore des ingrédients ou quelque chose de la sorte, mais à la place, il était de retour au nettoyage de chaudron.

Il essaya d'engager la conversation avec le professeur Rogue plus tard dans la soirée, mais il renonça après plusieurs remarques acerbes de son enseignant. Le maître des Potions n'était pas de la meilleure humeur, comme Nathan l'avait suspecté depuis le cours de Potions du matin.

Quand il eut terminé, il quitta les cachots après quelques heures de travail difficile et se dirigea vers la Tour Gryffondor où il rencontra ses amis. Ils ne posèrent pas de questions sur ses retenues; peut être en raison de la quantité de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire pour le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, tout semblait normal. Petit déjeuner, cours de Sortilège - qui commençait à devenir un cours amusant – déjeuner, Métamorphose, devoirs, dîner et retenue avec le professeur Rogue.

Ce soir là, Rogue lui avait assigné un travail dans la réserve, seul. Il avait passé juste le temps nécessaire pour lui expliquer sa tâche et était retourné dans la salle de classe.

Nathan avait fini de faire l'inventaire de la moitié des ingrédients de potion quand la voix du professeur Rogue l'appela pour lui signaler la fin de sa retenue, depuis son bureau, dans la salle de potions.

Il retourna dans la pièce avec ses nombreux parchemins de notes à la main et se plaça devant le bureau du maître des Potions. « J'en suis au milieu de l'inventaire. Je suppose que j'aurais terminé demain, » dit-il en tendant ses notes au professeur.

Le professeur Rogue lu les parchemins et fut impressionné par la quantité d'information détaillées qu'ils contenaient, bien qu'il ne laissât paraître aucune émotion. « Oui, » dit-il simplement.

Nathan se tourna pour partir mais hésita. « Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Monsieur? »

« Ne venez-vous pas de le faire à l'instant? » rétorqua Rogue.

Nathan grimaça. « Je suppose que oui, » admit-il. « Quelle est cette potion verdâtre non libellée, à l'intérieur de cette boîte en bois sur le plateau le plus élevé dans la réserve? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

L'expression du maître des Potions s'assombrit quand il se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour se tenir devant Nathan. « L'avez-vous touchée? » demanda-t-il.

Le ton pressant du professeur surprit Nathan. « J'ai touché la fiole. C'était poisseux, » répondit-il.

« Montrez-moi vos main, » pressa Rogue, et alors que Nathan tendait ses mains vers son professeur, il les attrapa et examina ses paumes.

Ce geste surprit Nathan encore plus. « Qu'y-a-t-il dans le flacon? » demanda-t-il.

« L'avez-vous ouvert? » demanda le professeur Rogue, ignorant sa question.

« Oui, » répondit simplement le garçon.

Rogue leva les yeux au moment où il entendit la réponse affirmative. Il lâcha la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne et prit le menton de son fils entre deux doigts, inclinant la tête de Nathan pour examiner ses yeux.

« L'avez-vous respirée? »

« Pas directement, » dit Nathan.

Le professeur Rogue plissa les yeux. Lâchant l'autre main qu'il tenait encore, il utilisa ses doigts libres pour frotter la peau sous les yeux du garçon, à la recherche de signes d'irritation, mais n'en trouva aucun.

« Vous ne devez pas ouvrir des flacons si vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils contiennent! » grogna-t-il alors, libérant brusquement Nathan de sa prise et en se retournant loin du garçon, visiblement irrité.

Le brusque changement laissa Nathan pantois. « Je...je n'ai pas... » démentit-il.

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr. Granger, pour votre manque de bon sens et de précaution quand vous avez affaire à des substances inconnues! » coupa le maître des Potions. « Vous auriez pu vous empoisonner! »

Nathan était bouche bée devant le professeur Rogue. _Mais qu'est-ce que..._pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'était pas ma faute! Elle n'était pas libellée et je faisais un inventaire. Qu'étais-je supposé faire? » demanda-t-il avec exaspération_, _en colère à présent contre son professeur pour la perte des points.

« La laisser, me la montrer ou me demander, » dit Rogue en se retournant pour faire face à son fils, « mais ne jamais l'ouvrir! N'ouvrez jamais un flacon de potion si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il contient! M'avez-vous compris? »

L'intensité qui brillait dans les yeux du professeur Rogue était troublante. « Oui, Monsieur, » répondit doucement Nathan et il évita ensuite le regard de son professeur.

Severus lui tourna le dos. « Retournez à la Tour de Gryffondor, Mr. Granger, » dit-il calmement. Quand il entendit la porte se fermer, il ferma les yeux et leva les doigts pour se masser les tempes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Faites moi part de vos impressions pour ce chapitre, laissez une review. :0)

FerPotter

**Note de la traductrice: **plutôt exaspérant Dumby, par sa clairvoyance. Enfin, ça permet à Rogue d'ouvrir un peu les yeux (comme quoi, y'a pas que William qui soit aveugle parfois) et peut être lui permettre d'accepter plus facilement certaines choses? On verra ça une prochaine fois, à samedi. ;)

**A venir... **Le match de Quidditch et... des retenues?


	13. Chapitre 13: Limite

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Le match de Quiddtich et...des retenues? Oh, et tellement d'autres choses..._

**Note de la traductrice:**Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire, de réagir, de commenter, d'être patientes entre les chapitres. Merci particulièrement à: Anthales, Elliana, Mini-Yuya, Rebecca-Black, Eileen19, Khalie, Diox Veriteae, Jones17, &Mayelle, Violine, Bergere, Alatariel Melawen, Maud18, Nightshad, Serena-Rogue, Ste7851, Lasiurys, Luffynette, Justabook.

Serena-Rogue: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ;)

&Mayelle: Merci, voici justement la suite, bonne semaine^^

Eileen19: je suis plutôt d'accord, et comme tu le verras, à la suite de ce chapitre, le schéma va quelques peu changer. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Limite**

Nathan était consterné par la réaction du Professeur Rogue après qu'il a ouvert le bocal de la potion verte. _Pense-t-il vraiment que je serai assez imprudent pour la sentir directement? _Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. _Bien sûr que non! Ma mère m'a mieux éduqué que ça! _Il avait employé la technique qu'elle lui avait enseigné pour identifier des substances non-identifiées. Il avait ouvert le pot et bougé sa baguette au-dessus, essayant de reconnaître la mixture par son odeur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer ça au professeur Rogue, cependant. Il avait été chassé des cachots, encore une fois.

Il soupira. Cet homme était impossible. Rien n'était jamais assez bien pour lui. Il y avait toujours quelque chose que Nathan ne faisait pas bien, peu importe à quel point il y mettait du sien; et il essayait très fort. _Peut être trop, _médita Nathan. Il commençait à se lasser de ces retenues et à avoir à faire avec le professeur Rogue. Peut être qu'il devrait aller voir la Directrice et lui demander de lui assigner un autre professeur pour ses retenues, comme sa mère le lui avait suggéré.

Mais il songea à ce que le professeur Rogue savait – l'identité de son père – et se résigna à affronter son destin avec un autre soupir. S'il voulait obtenir des informations du maître des Potions, il devait poursuivre les retenues avec lui et essayer encore de le faire parler.

Il atteignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame après avoir décidé de ne pas aller voir le Professeur McGonagall. Il faisait plus chaud dans la salle commune que dans le couloir et bien plus encore que dans les cachots. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle et trouvèrent Kevin et Andy dans un coin, penchés sur des devoirs que lui-même avait terminé des jours auparavant.

Il s'approcha de la table par derrière, toujours avec précaution, et il dit d'un ton légèrement plus élevé, « Je suis de retour! »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent de leur chaises, surpris.

« Par Merlin! » bafouilla Andy.

« Bon Dieu, Nathan! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? » demanda Kevin, indigné.

Nathan, amusé, afficha un petit sourire narquois et prit un siège en face des leurs. « Vous étiez tellement absorbés par votre travail; je n'ai pas pu résister, » dit-il simplement, et son sourire s'élargit.

« C'était pas drôle, » marmonna Andy, et il retourna à ses devoirs.

Kevin regardait toujours Nathan avec colère, et celui-ci souriait plus que jamais. Mais son sourire disparut quand il se rendit compte que Kevin l'observait d'un air interrogateur. « Quoi? » demanda Nathan.

« Rien. Arrête juste de te comporter comme ça, » répondit Kevin qui avait déjà reporté son regard sur sa dissertation de Métamorphose.

Nathan fronça les sourcils. « Comme quoi? »

« Comme un S- » commença Kevin mais il fut coupé.

« Comme un stupide gamin, » dit Andy lançant un regard à Kevin.

Nathan observa leur manège avec attention. « Qu'allais-tu dire, Kevin? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Exactement ce qu'a dit Andy, arrête de faire le gamin! »

Nathan soupira. Il pensait qu'il pouvait se détendre un peu en compagnie de ses amis mais de toute évidence, il se trompait. Ce mystère qu'ils lui cachaient, ces regards étranges...Nathan se leva brusquement et quitta la salle commune. Il serait mieux tout seul.

~oO0Oo~

Severus était étendu sur son lit, à penser aux évènements des jours passés. _Satané gamin! Satané portrait! _Quand son fils l'avait interrogé sur la potion verte, il s'était senti mal; quand le garçon avait dit que le bocal était poisseux, il était devenu inquiet et avait sauté sur ses pieds sans y penser; et quand l'imprudent Gryffondor avait dit qu'il l'avait inhalé, son coeur avait manqué un battement. Toutefois, rien ne s'était passé et il se sentait soulagé.

Et tous ces sentiments l'irritaient au plus haut point.

Mais plus agaçant que ce qu'il avait ressenti dans sa salle de classe était ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment. Il voulait examiner Nathan pour voir s'il allait vraiment bien. « Satané gamin! » rugit-il. Comment ce Gryffondor pouvait-il changer sa vie à ce point? Cependant, il refusa d'aller le voir.

Severus quitta son lit. Il ne dormirait pas de sitôt, alors il ferait aussi bien de faire des rondes dans le château, ôtant des points aux élèves malchanceux. Il enfila ses robes noires et quitta ses quartiers.

Il marchait à travers les couloirs, à la recherche de tous les mauvais coins qu'il connaissait. Il était au dernier étage, prêt à retourner aux Cachots quand il entendit des pas. Il se renfonça dans un coin sombre et attendit, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvre, à l'idée du pauvre élève qui allait passer près de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais dès qu'il vit qui venait, son sourire disparut.

Nathan avait simplement tourné au coin du couloir, apparemment seul. Il semblait distrait, remarqua Severus. Le professeur ne l'arrêta pas, préférant le suivre.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, sans que Nathan ne se rende compte de la haute silhouette qui le filait. Le garçon s'était arrêté devant une vitre avec une vue sur le lac sur lequel se reflétait faiblement la lumière de la Lune. Severus s'arrêta quelques pas derrière, observant son fils.

Il regarda le garçon s'asseoir près du rebord de la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. _Que fait-il ici? Et après le couvre-feu, rien de moins? _Pensa-t-il. Comme Nathan ne montrait aucune intention de retourner dans son dortoir de sitôt, Severus se montra.

Surpris, Nathan se leva maladroitement.

« Le couvre-feu est passé, Mr. Granger. Que faites-vous hors de la Tour de Gryffondor? » demanda Severus.

« J'y retournais, Monsieur, » répondit Nathan.

« Cinq point de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Nathan soupira et baissa la tête.

« Je vous raccompagne à votre salle commune, maintenant, » fit Rogue après un moment de silence. Le jeune garçon ne dit rien, et se contenta de suivre son professeur.

Quelques couloirs plus tard, Nathan rassembla son courage de Gryffondor et demanda, « allez-vous me donner d'autres retenues, Monsieur? »

Severus remarqua que son ton était monocorde. « Vous avez encore des retenues de prévues, et elles serviront de punition pour cette transgression également. » Il observa le garçon lâcher un soupir puis hocher la tête. Il continua de le regarder.

Nathan sembla se rendre compte que son professeur le scrutait et il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se sentait aussi triste. Il avait l'impression que ses plans de devenir le meilleur élève, de laisser une trace à Poudlard n'étaient que des illusions. Ses amis lui cachaient des choses, il s'attirait tout le temps des ennuis et il n'arrivait pas à faire reconnaître ses efforts par le professeur Rogue...

Severus observait la mine songeuse de son fils. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? _Se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon comme ça. Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Pourquoi vous baladiez vous dans le château après le couvre-feu, Mr. Granger? » demanda le professeur de Potions.

L'hésitation de Nathan n'échappa pas à Severus. « Je n'avais pas de devoirs et tous mes amis étaient occupés avec les leurs, alors j'ai décidé de marcher un peu. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, je suis désolé, » parvint à répondre Nathan.

Le garçon était un menteur assez convainquant mais il en fallait plus pour persuader Severus, qui plissa les yeux. Il ne dit rien mais son inquiétude ne faiblit pas. Il arrêta Nathan devant une des torches qui éclairait le couloir dans lequel ils marchaient et ordonna, « regardez moi, » et il prit le visage de son fils entre ses longues mains.

Le professeur Rogue chercha dans les yeux de Nathan des signes d'un effet de la potion verte mais ne trouva que leur noirceur habituelle, la même que dans les siens. Il fut tenté de regarder au-delà de ces yeux, d'accéder aux pensées de Nathan mais il se retint. Étant le fils d'Hermione, il saurait ce qu'il ferait s'il utilisait la Légilimencie sur lui, alors il lâcha le visage de son fils et recommença à marcher.

Nathan le suivit en silence pendant un moment. Il était stupéfait par les actes du maître des Potions. _Est-il toujours préoccupé par la potion verte? _Pensa-t-il. Aussi fort que cela semblait impossible, c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait – le professeur Rogue s'inquiétait pour lui. Cette substance verte devait être vraiment dangereuse.

« Cette potion verte est si dangereuse que ça, Monsieur? » demanda Nathan; curieux.

Severus lui jeta juste un regard. « Oui, elle l'est, » répondit-il simplement, et le silence retomba entre eux alors qu'ils marchaient.

Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le professeur Rogue s'arrêta et attendit que Nathan donne le mot de passe. Le portrait menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor pivota et le garçon était sur le point d'y entrer quand il se retourna à moitié et dit, « Merci, Professeur Rogue. Vous prenez toujours soin de nous. Je suis heureux de vous avoir comme professeur ici, » et il entra dans la pièce.

La Grosse Dame fut la seule à voir Rogue éberlué.

~oO0Oo~

Le matin suivant, Andy et Kevin étaient en train d'attendre Nathan dans la salle commune avant le petit-déjeuner. Ils le virent descendre les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et quand il fut à portée de voix, Andy commença à le taquiner sur son retard. Puis il baissa la voix et arrêta de parler; leur ami venait de passer devant eux sans leur manifester le moindre intérêt.

Nathan ignora leurs regards incrédules et continua de marcher vers la sortie de la salle commune. Il en avait assez! S'ils voulaient lui cacher des choses, très bien. Ils devaient juste ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit très amical avec eux. Il était bien mieux seul!

Il entra dans le Grande Salle et prit un siège à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils s'asseyaient d'habitude. Il n'y avait personne à côté ou en face de lui; il était seul. Nathan soupira avant d'entamer son petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit plutôt que vit, les deux garçons approcher de la table. Ils le regardaient, il pouvait le sentir. Mais il était résolu sur ses sentiments depuis la nuit précédente; s'ils parlaient de lui dans son dos, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

~oO0Oo~

Severus était en train d'écouter Minerva et d'observer la Grande Salle en sirotant son café quand il vit Nathan entrer. Le garçon était seul et marchait d'une façon décidée vers la table des Gryffondors.

Il continua de l'observer se servir comme s'il le faisait par obligation plutôt que par appétit, et il plissa les yeux. Il savait que le garçon ne pouvait pas avoir été affecté par la potion; il avait vérifié deux fois et n'avait trouvé aucun effet visible. _Que se passait-il alors? _Pensa-t-il.

Severus se tourna pour répondre quelque chose à la question de la Directrice pendant un moment et quand il reporta son attention sur les élèves, il vit Kevin et Andy entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il les regarda quand ils cherchèrent des yeux où se trouvait Nathan, et il les vit aller à leurs places habituelles, observant Nathan et chuchotant entre eux. Il attendit la réaction de Nathan à cela mais rien ne vint. Son fils ignorait délibérément ses amis. Il haussa un sourcil. _Mais pourquoi? _Se demanda-t-il.

Severus lutta pour reporter son attention sur son petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas son rôle de regarder si le gamin avait des amis ou pas. S'assurer de sa santé, il le sentait, faisait partie de ses devoirs, mais s'occuper de sa vie social, non! S'il devenait solitaire et décidait de passer sept années seul, ce n'était pas son problème.

Il mangea une part d'oeufs brouillés, appuyant plus que nécessaire sur sa fourchette. Il ne semblait pas capable de se focaliser sur autre chose. Quand son fils était dans la même pièce que lui, le garçon devenait le centre de son attention. _Satané gamin! _Jura-t-il en silence.

Severus parvint à éviter de regarder Nathan pendant le reste de son repas. Il se leva de sa chaise et dans un bruissement de robes noires, il quitta la Grande Salle, non sans lancer un regard à Andy et Kevin en passant près de la table des Gryffondors.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan ne remarqua pas le maître des Potions; son attention était dirigé sur les deux enfants assis à quelques chaises de lui. Il les étudia sans céder, leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas.

Il termina son petit déjeuner et, rapidement, se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant une fois de plus Kevin qui l'appelait.

Pendant les cours, Nathan s'assit aussi loin que possible des deux autres. Son attitude commençait à être remarquée par les autres élèves, il le savait. Mais il campait sur ses positions et s'en moquait si les autres le remarquait. Il sentit sur sa droite des yeux qui l'étudiaient et vit Devon Malefoy qui semblait plus intéressé par lui que par ce que disait le professeur Flitwick. Nathan l'observa d'un air impassible jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard reporte son attention sur la leçon.

Ce fut comme ça toute la journée. Les gens le regardaient comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et ils regardaient Kevin et Andy de la même façon. Ils avaient essayé de lui parler durant le déjeuner mais il les avait de nouveau ignoré, refusant d'écouter leurs excuses. Ça leur apprendrait à lui cacher des choses. S'ils voulaient être amis avec lui, ils devaient comprendre ça!

A la fin des cours, il ne voulait pas retourner à la tour Gryffondor pour faire ses devoirs, préférant le calme de la bibliothèque. Il travailla sur la dissertation du cours de Sortilèges, relut le chapitre concernant l'hiver pour les plantes magiques pour le cours de Botanique et n'eut plus rien à faire. En temps normal, il aurait du passer du temps avec ses amis mais à présent, il devait trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire avant le dîner et la retenue qui suivait.

Il se rappela alors de la potion verte. Elle l'intriguait toujours. _Qu'y avait-il dans ce bocal? _Se demanda-t-il à nouveau. Puisqu'il était à la bibliothèque, il pouvait en profiter pour trouver des indices concernant cette substance. Nathan se leva de la table située au fond de la pièce et se dirigea vers la section Potions.

Il y avait énormément de livre sur le sujet. Il se demanda où commencer. Décidant que la potion verte était définitivement un poison, il commença à piocher des livres parmi ceux dont le titre avait un rapport avec ça.

Absorbé par ses intenses recherches, Nathan manqua le dîner et eut juste le temps de consulter quelques livres qu'il avait sélectionné avant de se rendre rapidement aux cachots. Il avait cinq minutes de retard.

« Vous êtes en retard, Mr. Granger. Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor, » entendit-il dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte. Le professeur Rogue ne s'était même pas donné la peine de le regarder pour lui ôter les points.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, j'étais à la bibliothèque et j'ai perdu la notion du temps, » s'excusa Nathan.

Rogue le regarda alors et l'étudia pendant un court instant avant de retourner à son travail. « Vous pouvez terminer ce que vous avez commencé hier, » dit-il. « Et n'ouvrez _aucun_ bocal cette fois, » souligna-t-il en le regardant de nouveau. « Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à annoncer votre mort à votre mère, » ajouta-t-il, visiblement ennuyé à cette idée.

« Vous pourriez toujours en informer mon père, à la place, » marmonna Nathan pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers la réserve pour poursuivre son inventaire.

Cependant, le professeur Rogue semblait avoir entendu. « Qu'avez-vous dit? » demanda-t-il?

Nathan s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder son professeur. « J'ai dit... » il hésita, songeant que cela pouvait être l'opportunité de demander.

Le maître des Potions fronçait à présent les sourcils, attendant une réponse.

« J'ai dit que vous pouviez informer mon père à la place, Monsieur. » Nathan était un Gryffondor après tout.

Il soutint le regard du professeur Rogue. Un silence inconfortable tomba entre eux.

« Encore cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr. Granger. »

Nathan ne détourna pas les yeux, attendant que son professeur en dise plus.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux. « Je pense que vous avez une tâche à effectuer, Mr. Granger; qu'attendez-vous? » demanda le maître des Potions, visiblement irrité.

Nathan se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. _Dois-je lui demander? _Se demanda-t-il. Il pouvait voir que la patience du professeur Rogue avait atteint sa limite. Il prit une profonde respiration, y pensant une seconde fois et décida de ne pas demander. « Rien, Monsieur, »dit-il à la place, et il se tourna vers la réserve. _Ce n'est pas le bon moment, _pensa-t-il.

Severus regarda le garçon entrer dans la réserve, les yeux plissés. _A quoi joue-t-il?_Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. _Sait-il quelque chose? _Il savait que le garçon ne savait rien à propos de son père, n'est-ce pas?

Il baissa les yeux vers le livre qu'il était en train de lire, ne voyant pas vraiment les mots sur la page. Son esprit était submergé de questions sans réponses, et il détestait ne pas comprendre pleinement ce qui se passait. Severus voulait attraper le garçon par le bras et lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête. Il serra les dents de frustration; cette situation devenait insupportable.

Après d'autres nombreuses réflexions sur le sujet, il se leva de son bureau et entra dans la réserve. Nathan était en train de compter et re-compter des ingrédients en prenant des notes sur un parchemin. Le garçon remarqua sa présence, mais se contenta de le regarder, haussant un sourcil. _Est-il obligé de faire ça? _Pensa Severus.

« Je peux voir que vous ne vous êtes pas encore tué, » dit-il.

Nathan roula des yeux et repris le compte des queues de salamandres.

« Ce serait extrêmement ennuyeux de voir votre mère pleurer si je devait lui dire, » fit Rogue, observant Nathan hésiter dans sa tâche pendant un instant. « Je préférerais le dire à votre père, mais pour cela, il faudrait que je sache qui c'est. »

Nathan avait complètement arrêté son travail, mais il ne leva pas les yeux des queues de salamandres.

« Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux le trouver? » demanda ensuite Rogue.

Nathan le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils. « Vous savez que je ne peux pas, » répondit-il.

« Vraiment? En êtes-vous sûr? »

« J'en suis sûr, » dit Nathan. « Mais vous le pouvez, » affirma-t-il, les yeux brillant de conviction.

_Voilà donc de quoi il s'agit,_conclut silencieusement Rogue. « Je ne vous vois pas travailler, Mr. Granger, » dit-il d'un ton cassant et il put la frustration sur le visage de Nathan.

Le garçon reprit son travail mais sans la grâce et le soin qu'il employait avant, remarqua Severus. Le maître des Potions lui tourna le dos dans un bruissement de robes et quitta la pièce, mais il entendit, « Est-il aussi mauvais? » Il se retourna vers son fils, une nouvelle fois. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix; du désespoir, peut être de la frustration.

Nathan n'avait pas terminé. « Il doit avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible. Est-ce qu'il est à Azkaban? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle personne ne me dit qui il est? C'est un monstre, n'est-ce pas? »

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'avait pas passé assez de temps à penser aux raisons possibles pour qu'Hermione ait caché son identité au garçon, mais maintenant..._Elle ne veut pas de quelqu'un comme moi près de lui, _conclut-il, et ce fut comme s'il recevait un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Pouvait-il lui reprocher son choix? Il pensait que non et la colère le submergea à la pensée de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il avait été.

Severus serra les poings et dit, « Terminez votre foutu travail, jeune homme, afin que je puisse me débarrasser de vous! »

~oO0Oo~

Le jour suivant, à la frustration de la soirée de la veille s'ajoutait celle du matin. Nathan n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait du professeur Rogue, et, pire encore, le maître des Potions était maintenant au courant de ses intentions. Il voulait discuter avec ses amis mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à abandonner en plein milieu. Il soupira et entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, seul.

Il était en train de jouer avec la nourriture dans son assiette quand quelque chose vint masquer la faible lumière, due à une météo peu clémente. Il leva les yeux, vers le visage de Kevin.

« Pourquoi nous ignore-tu? » demanda le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire? Vous m'avez ignoré les premiers! » rétorqua Nathan.

« On ne t'ignorait pas! » protesta Andy, à côté de Kevin.

« Vous me cachez des choses. Vous pensez être des as de la dissimulation? Grande nouvelle, c'est pas le cas! » dit Nathan, déballant toute sa frustration sur les deux garçons.

Ils regardèrent Nathan. Kevin avec une expression surprise, mais Andy semblait...désolé.

Nathan rassembla ses affaires et les laissa là, rendus muets par ses accusations.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan était heureux d'être déjà à vendredi; il comptait à présent les jours avant qu'il ne soit libéré des retenues du professeur Rogue. Après ce mercredi soir, il était sûr que le maître des Potions ne lui dirait plus rien sur son père, et il ne voyait aucune raison de passer plus de temps avec cet homme amère.

Ses amis agissaient encore plus bizarrement après le matin où ils s'étaient disputés. La veille, Nathan les avait surpris à parcourir ses livres, ceux qu'il avait lu, sur les poisons. Andy avait eu l'air effrayé quand il était entré dans le dortoir. Après ça, Nathan les avait vu sortir du bureau du professeur Lupin; vraiment suspect.

Il était étendu sur son lit après une autre soirée à récurer des chaudrons, et il prit un autre livre de sa table de nuit. Il était en train de lire quelque chose sur un poison vert quand il entendit un cri, puis un sort le frappa.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » dit-il en sautant de son lit et en avançant vers celui qui avait lancé le sortilège – Kevin.

« Tiens-le, Andy » entendit-il Kevin dire.

« Reste loin de moi, Andy, » répliqua Nathan qui tenait maintenant sa baguette, prêt. « Que m'avez-vous fait? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Nathan. Tu étais sous Imperium! » s'exclama Andy, la baguette tendue devant lui en guise de protection.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur Lupin nous a appris le contre-sort. Comment te sens-tu? » demanda Kevin en l'observant avec précaution.

« L'imperium! Vous êtes fous? » dit Nathan, outré.

Cela étonna les deux Gryffondors. « Écoute, Nathan, le professeur Rogue t'avait ensorcelé. Nous avions remarqué ton changement. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tu es libre, »dit Kevin, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

« Oh allez! C'était à propos de ça toutes ces messes basses? » demanda Nathan, les regardant tour à tour.

« Tu agissais bizarrement depuis que tes retenues avec Rogue avaient commencé, » explique Andy.

« Ouais, et ça a empiré! Tu as même commencé à te comporter comme lui, » compléta Kevin.

« Et ensuite, tu as commencé à nous ignorer, et on a trouvé les livres sur les poisons. C'était effrayant, » dit Andy avec une expression de peur sur le visage, une fois de plus.

Nathan plissa les yeux. « J'essaye de trouver le nom d'une potion verte qui n'était pas libellée, dans la réserve du professeur Rogue. Je pense que c'est un poison; c'est pour ça que je lis ces livres. Avez-vous pensé que je voulais empoisonner quelqu'un? »

« Hé bien, ouais! On pensait que Rogue t'ordonnait de faire ça. C'était pas le cas? » demanda Kevin.

« Bien sûr que non! Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire: le professeur Rogue n'est pas un sorcier maléfique! » Nathan était agacé de devoir se répéter constamment.

« Si tu n'étais pas ensorcelé, alors pourquoi agissais-tu aussi bizarrement? » demanda Kevin, pas encore convaincu.

Nathan soupira. Il allait devoir expliqué pourquoi il avait été aussi concentré sur les retenues. « Écoutez les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, » dit-il doucement. « Le professeur Rogue a des informations sur quelque chose que j'essaie de découvrir depuis longtemps. »

« Des informations sur quoi? » demanda Andy, curieux.

Nathan soupira, encore une fois. C'était la partie de l'histoire qu'il aimait le moins. « Je ne sais pas qui est mon père. »

« Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit, » fit Kevin en s'asseyant sur le lit le plus proche.

« C'est parce que je n'aime pas en parler, » admit Nathan.

« C'est triste, » déclara Andy en s'asseyant près de Kevin.

« Le professeur Rogue a l'air de connaître son identité, » révéla Nathan, « mais il ne me dira rien. » Nathan faisait les cent pas devant ses amis. « Tout le monde semble savoir. Ma mère sait, bien sûr, et je pense que Oncle Harry aussi; et maintenant, je suis certain que le professeur Rogue est au courant également, mais personne ne veut rien me dire! » finit-il avec exaspération.

Ses amis ne savaient pas quoi dire. Nathan s'assit sur son lit, frustré.

Andy brisa le silence, « Tu lui as demandé? »

« Oui, » répondit Nathan simplement.

« Et... » invita Kevin.

« Il s'est énervé et depuis il m'a traité comme un imbécile depuis. »

« Je suis désolé, Nathan, » dit Andy en étendant le bras pour réconforter son ami.

~oO0Oo~

Rogue observa Nathan entrer dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis sur les talons. Apparemment, ils étaient à nouveau réunis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nathan semblait toujours un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, remarqua-t-il, mais il irait à nouveau bien, maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau des amis.

Il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Nathan après la réalisation qui l'avait frappé l'autre nuit. Hermione lui avait caché le garçon parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Nathan sache que son père était un meurtrier et un ex-Mangemort, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Severus ne se sentait pas d'humeur à assister à un match de Quidditch mais il savait qu'il le devait. Serpentard jouait contre Gryffondor, et en tant que Directeur de Maison, il devait se montrer et faire semblant d'être intéressé.

Arrivé au terrain de Quidditch, Severus prit sa place habituelle dans les stands, là où les enseignants s'asseyaient toujours. Il était en avance, comme toujours, juste pour éviter de heurter des élèves surexcités.

Il observa les stands remplis de vert, d'argent et de rouge et or, quand un petit groupe attira son regard. Lupin s'approchait avec un homme à la chevelure rousse – Ronald Weasley. Ce n'était pas une surprise; Weasley assistait toujours aux matchs de Quidditch, aussi ennuyeux qu'ils pouvaient être. Mais cette fois, ils n'étaient pas seuls, il y avait un groupe de Gryffondors excités avec eux.

Severus regarda son fils parler avec animation avec ses amis, suivant Weasley et Lupin qui se dirigeaient vers là où il était assis.

« Bonjour, Severus, » salua Lupin.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Hey, Rogue, comment est votre équipe cette année sans Frein et Maison? Ils portaient l'équipe sur leurs épaules l'année dernière. C'est une honte qu'ils aient eut leur diplôme, n'est-ce pas? » taquina Ron.

« Gryffondor ne gagnerait pas même si on les remplaçait par des balais, » répliqua Severus, avec un sourire narquois devant un Weasley irrité.

« On verra, » dit celui-ci. « Nathan? Tu ne t'assoies pas avec nous? »

Nathan hésita en regardant le professeur Rogue.

« Viens ici! » dit Ron en l'attrapant par ses robes et en l'asseyant à côté de lui. « Vous deux, si vous êtes des amis de Nathan, vous êtes aussi les miens. »

Andy semblait très désireux de rester car Ron était un de ses joueurs de Quidditch préféré, mais Kevin semblait un peu mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il.

« Oh, allez, Kevin, » supplia Andy.

« D'accord, » approuva Kevin. Nathan sourit.

Le match commença et ce fut Gryffondor qui ouvrit la marque, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron et le plus grand ennuis de Severus.

« C'est juste le début, Rogue, » taquina Ron. Severus ne se donna pas la peine de répondre mais observa Nathan du coin de l'oeil; il affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

La partie se poursuivit et Serpentard prit la tête au panneau d'affichage. « Il semblerait que vous avez mis l'attelage avant les Sombrales, encore, Weasley, » se moqua Severus.

« On verra qui attrapera le Vif D'Or, Rogue, » rétorqua Ron.

De nouveau, Severus lança un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où était assis Nathan. Le garçon ne semblait pas très intéressé par la partie, il semblait plus intéressé par Weasley à la place. Nathan semblait fasciné par l'excitation du rouquin pour le match. Son fils passait un bon moment. _Avec Weasley, rien de moins, _ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Sur le terrain, les deux Attrapeurs étaient à la poursuite du Vif D'Or. La petite balle ailée avait été aperçue par les joueurs, près de l'endroit où ils étaient assis. Le cri de Weasley quand il l'avait vu avait fait reculé Rogue.

Il observait ouvertement son fils, maintenant que l'attention de tous était focalisée sur le match. Le garçon affichait une expression que Severus aurait pu seulement décrire comme un amusement déguisé, et il afficha quant à lui une mine froide, dénuée d'expression. L'amusement de Nathan n'était pas dirigé vers les balais volants mais vers un Weasley surexcité, et cela le contrariait.

L'Attrappeur de Gryffondor s'était saisi du Vif D'Or. Weasley exultait. Nathan souriait en regardant l'ami de sa mère avant de reporter son attention de l'autre côté et de voir que le professeur Rogue l'observait. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Vous avez apprécié le match, Monsieur? » demanda Nathan, toujours en souriant.

« Et vous? » rétorqua le professeur Rogue.

« Gryffondor a gagné, » répondit Nathan.

« Vraiment? » demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Nathan jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau d'affichage. Il indiquait deux-cent-cinquante pour Gryffondor contre cent-soixante-dix pour Serpentard. Il reporta son regard sur son professeur et roula des yeux devant le sourire narquois de l'homme. Le professeur Rogue l'avait bien eu.

« Essayez de vraiment suivre le prochain match, Mr. Granger, » dit le maître des Potions en quittant son siège et en retournant vers le château.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal qui fronçait les sourcils.

~oO0oo~

Hermione se reposait près de la cheminée, fixant les flammes mouvantes. Son esprit rejouait sa dernière conversation avec Harry. La veille au soir, l'Auror était venu la voir à l'université pour lui demander une faveur.

« Hermione, je ne serais pas là si je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, » dit Harry.

« Harry, je suis chimiste, pas maîtresse en Potions. Tu devrais chercher quelqu'un de plus qualifié, » lui avait-elle répondu avec insistance.

« Je ne demanderais pas à Rogue, Hermione. Oublie ça! » avait répliqué Harry, fronçant les sourcils devant la suggestion implicite d'Hermione.

« Oh, grandis un peu, Harry! » l'avait-elle réprimandé. « Ne peux-tu pas mettre ses querelles de gamins de côté? Il est le meilleur maître des Potions que je connaisse, il pourrait t'aider bien mieux que moi. »

Harry l'avait regardée comme si elle l'avait offensé au plus haut point.

« Harry, » avait-elle dit, plus calmement, « tu ne peux pas lui porter rancune indéfiniment. Il nous a aidé. Il nous a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, et que fais-tu? Tu l'affrontes en duel chaque année. »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de Rogue et moi, Hermione. Vas-tu m'aider ou non? » avait demandait Harry, extrêmement irrité par la tournure de la conversation.

Hermione avait soupiré. « Très bien, mais ne t'attends pas à un miracle. Je n'ai pas travaillé sur des potions aussi complexes depuis notre examen, » avait-elle dit, « et j'ai besoin de matériel et d'un laboratoire, et aussi des livres à consulter, » avait-elle ajouté après coup.

Harry lui sourit. « Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister. J'en ai parlé avec Minerva et elle est d'accord pour te laisser un accès illimité à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et à ses installations. »

« Poudlard? » s'était-elle exclamée, surprise. « Je pensais que j'allais utiliser les labos du ministère. »

« C'est bien ça. C'est justement ça, Poudlard. En plus, » avait ajouté Harry avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de protester, « Tu trouveras tous les meilleurs livres sur le sujet là-bas. »

Et voilà donc comment elle s'était retrouvée embarquée dans ce dilemme de mener des recherches à Poudlard.

Ils avaient convenu qu'elle ne quitterait pas son emploi à l'université; par conséquent, elle passerait ses vendredis et ses week ends à Poudlard.

Ses méditations sur ce que deviendrait sa vie à présent furent interrompues par un fort coup à la porte, la surprenant. Le visiteur inattendu frappa encore, avec plus d'insistance. Elle se leva du sofa, ouvrit la porte et se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

C'était Severus Rogue.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Ça y'est! Il est enfin allé voir Hermione et voici un cliffhanger pour finir. :0)

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. J'aimerai savoir. Laissez une review. :0)

FerPotter

**Note de la traductrice: **Plutôt exaspérant Dumby, par sa clairvoyance. Enfin, ça permet à Rogue d'ouvrir un peu les yeux (comme quoi, y'a pas que William qui soit aveugle parfois) et peut être lui permettre d'accepter plus facilement certaines choses? On verra ça une prochaine fois, à samedi. ;)

**A venir... **Une confrontation très attendue.


	14. Chapitre 14: Confrontations

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_La confrontation que tout le monde attendait. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps..._

**Note de la traductrice:**Merci pour vos reviews: Diane, Eileen19, Bergere, kageroprincesse, Luffynette, Alatariel Melawen, Serena-Rogue, Mini-Yuya, Zinzinette, Anthales, Nightshad, Gothika, Jones17, Diox Veriteae, Khalie, Ste7851, Lasiurys.

Diane: merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. ;)

Eileen19: comment a-t-il eu l'adresse...bonne question. Peut-être il y a-t-il un registre contenant ce genre d'infos? Toutes les suppositions sont permises à ce sujet. Merci pour ta review en tout cas. ^^

Serena-Rogue: voici le chapitre attendu, j'espère qu'il satisfera ta curiosité. Merci pour ta review. ;)

Gothika: c'était sadique de s'arrêter là, je sais bien, je ferais part de vos remarques à ce sujet à l'auteur. :p

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Confrontations**

Hermione agrippa fermement la poignée de la porte, figée devant l'homme renfrogné qui se tenait là. « Qu'avez-vous fait? » grogna-t-il dangereusement.

A ce moment-là, elle sut qu'il n'était pas là en tant que professeur de Potions de Poudlard; Severus Rogue était à sa porte en tant que père de son fils. _Il sait._ Son coeur se serra de douleur à cette réalisation, et soudain, elle eut du mal à respirer. Elle regarda avec appréhension les yeux plissés qui la clouaient sur place.

Rogue commença à s'avancer vers elle, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne cessa de l'observer, et elle fit un pas en arrière mais il continua d'avancer. « Qu'avez-vous fait? » siffla-t-il, les narines frémissantes, signes d'une rage à peine contenue. Elle continua de reculer, dans une vaine tentative de s'échapper.

Elle atteignit un mur et se retrouva coincée par l'homme enragé. Il l'attrapa par un bras, le serrant violemment et la secoua en demandant, « Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça? »

Elle haleta, « vous me faites mal. »

Il la fixa simplement, respirant avec difficulté, tout en continuant à maintenir son bras; elle soutint son regard.

Il la relâcha avec force, secouant son bras et son corps. Severus lui tourna le dos, demandant d'une voix dangereusement basse, « Répondez moi. »

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, frottant l'endroit douloureux par lequel il l'avait attrapée, essayant d'atténuer la douleur brûlante. _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Comment dois-je expliquer?_pensa-t-elle en fixant le dos de l'homme enragé. Il se retourna subitement, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Je vous le demande encore une fois, Granger. Pourquoi? » Ses yeux brillaient dans la lumière, sous ses sourcils froncés.

Elle prit une faible inspiration. « Je ne vous ai rien fait, » répondit-elle, hésitant à peine. Elle devait être sûre de ce dont il parlait – à quel point il en savait. Son estomac commença à se tordre; le moment de vérité était arrivé.

« Je n'ai pas la patience pour ça, » grogna-t-il. « Dites-moi. MAINTENANT! »

Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. « Severus, je... » commença-t-elle.

« Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça? » demanda-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de rassembler ses esprit. « Comment avez-vous pu garder... » Son visage se tordit de dégoût. « Un enfant d'... »

« Je n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre, » dit-elle calmement.

« Faux. _Vous _étiez la seule à pouvoir, » contra-t-il, « parce que vous...ne...m'...avez...pas...laissé...le...CHOIX! »

« Vous auriez pu choisir, alors? » demanda-t-elle, levant à nouveau la tête pour faire face à ces intenses yeux noirs.

« Auriez-vous seulement songé à le garder? » Elle savait que non.

« Bien sûr que non! » dit-il avec véhémence, prouvant qu'elle avait vu juste.

« Maintenant vous savez pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit, » dit-elle calmement.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens. « Pourquoi? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Parce que je le voulais, » répondit-elle, dévoilant toute la vérité à la fois dans ses paroles et dans l'intensité de son regard. « J'avais besoin de lui, » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plaintive, elle voulait qu'il comprenne.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule. « Comment pouviez-vous le vouloir? Pourquoi auriez-vous eu besoin... » son visage se tordit une nouvelle fois, « d'un enfant issu d'un viol? »

« Nathan n'est pas un enfant d'un viol! » contra Hermione.

« Oh s'il-vous-plaît. J'étais là, vous vous rappelez? C'est moi qui vous ait violé! » hurla-t-il, crachant ses sarcasmes.

Elle soutint son regard enragé. « Ce n'est pas le cas, Severus. »

« Je sais ce que j'ai fait, » dit-il, avec une expression de dégoût de soi.

« Alors vous savez que vous m'avez sauvé cette nuit-là. »

« Malheureusement, j'ai fait ça aussi, » déclara-t-il.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant ça. « Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que je te hais? Que je hais mon fils? Non! » dit-elle avec exaspération.

« Vous avez gâché la vie que j'ai sauvé en décidant de garder cet enfant. Regardez-vous, » dit-il avec mépris. « Vous auriez pu être tout ce que vous vouliez, même Ministre de la magie. Mais regardez ce que vous êtes devenue: une pathétique enseignante moldue qui s'est détournée du monde magique dans lequel vous avez mis tant de temps à vous faire acceptée. »

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, » dit-elle en secouant la tête de dénis.

« Tout ça à cause d'un enfant que vous n'aviez pas le droit de garder sans m'en informer, » continua-t-il comme sil elle n'avait rien dit. « Je n'ai jamais voulu d'héritier; je n'ai jamais voulu avoir à faire avec des enfants! Et maintenant, vous venez en disant que vous vouliez, et même aviez besoin de cet enfant. Pour quoi? Pour vous rappeler de cette nuit où j'ai décidé de vous _sauver! »_

« Nathan n'est pas un souvenir! » cria-t-elle.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous gardé si ce n'est pour vous souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Parce que j'avais besoin de lui! » lui hurla-t-elle. « Ne peux-tu pas comprendre? Nathan est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Il est mon fils! »

« Pas seulement le vôtre! »hurla-t-il à son tour.

Ils se défièrent du regard, respirant tous deux avec difficulté après leur explosion de rage respective.

« Que lui avez-vous dit? » demanda-t-elle calmement, bisant le silence inconfortable qui était tombé entre eux. Il ne répondit pas. L'anxiété commença à prendre le pas sur l'adrénaline. _Est-ce que Nathan sait? Lui a-t-il révélé?Qu'a-t-il dit?_ Son esprit était en ébullition, l'hystérie était proche.

« Severus, qu'as-tu dit à Nathan? » le pressa-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Il l'ignora une nouvelle fois et se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Severus! » appela-t-elle en le suivant.

Il se tourna, la fixant de ses yeux d'obsidienne; elle s'arrêta sur place, attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Il soutint son regard pendant un long moment, puis, dans dans un craquement sourd, il disparut.

Elle enragea de frustration. « Comment a-t-il pu partir comme ça? Que va-t-il faire maintenant? » Une larme roula vers sa joue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation se termine ainsi. Il était toujours furieux après elle, et elle ne savait ce que savait Nathan ou quelles étaient les intentions de Severus à son encontre. Elle étouffa un sanglot et inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle.

_Bâtard borné!_ Maudit-elle mentalement. Elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, tout comme elle savait que Nathan ne le ferait pas non plus. Leurs caractères étaient tellement semblables. Elle balaya une autre larme du revers de la main. Elle devait avoir une autre discussion avec lui; elle devait aller à Poudlard.

Mais pas maintenant, pas ce même jour. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'écouter. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle devait attendre si elle voulait que cela fonctionne.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan quitta la Grande Salle après le dîner et entra dans les cachots. Ses amis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune dès leur repas terminé, voulant profiter des festivités aussi longtemps qu'elles dureraient; après tout, avoir gagné un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard était toujours une raison de faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de potions, soupira et frappa. Après avoir attendu l'habituel 'entrez' qui ne vint pas, Nathan cogna de nouveau à la porte, cette fois avec plus de force, et de-même, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Après la quatrième série de coups sans réponse, toujours avec précaution, Nathan ouvrit la porte en bois et regarda à l'intérieure. La salle de classe était plus sombre que d'habitude. Il attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité pour pouvoir y voir plus facilement, mais même à ce moment-là, il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour lui permettre de discerner s'il était seul dans la pièce.

Nathan hésita un moment avec d'ouvrir davantage la porte. Il attendit une réprimande pour être entrée, mais rien ne vint. Il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, mais à présent, il ne voyait plus rien. « Incendio, » dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'endroit où il savait qu'il y avait une chandelle de pendue au mur, et la flamme illumina cette partie de la pièce; elle était vide.

Nathan fronça les sourcils. _Où est le professeur Rogue? _Son professeur n'avait jamais été en retard à une de ses retenues auparavant, et il ne pensait pas que c'était le genre de chose que le maître des Potions ferait; après tout, il prônait la ponctualité plus que n'importe quel autre professeur à Poudlard.

Il pointa sa baguette en direction d'une autre chandelle et répéta l'incantation. Il refit ce geste plusieurs fois et la pièce avait maintenant retrouvé l'atmosphère qu'elle avait lors des retenues précédentes. _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? _Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée de partir; et si le professeur Rogue était en train de le tester? Non, il restait, décida-t-il.

Nathan marcha vers l'avant de la classe où se trouvait le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il pouvait y voir quelques livres, un porte-plume avec quelques plumes à l'intérieure, deux bouteilles d'encre – noire et rouge, quelques parchemins vierges et d'autres couverts de l'écriture en pattes de mouche du maître des Potions. Nathan lança un regard sur la pièce, passant un peu de temps à observer la porte à la droite du bureau du professeur Rogue, celle, savait-il, qui menait vers le bureau de l'homme, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie non plus là-bas. Il regarda de nouveau le bureau et s'approcha.

Même à l'envers, il pouvait lire le titre du livre au sommet de la pile: 'Métamorphose humaine: une approche par les Potions'. Nathan haussa un sourcil devant ça. Potions et Métamorphose – deux sujets qu'il aimait. Il fut tenté de prendre le livre. Il jeta encore une fois un coup d'oeil autour de lui, et ne voyant personne, il attrapa le tome. Il était plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Nathan ouvrit le livre et commença à lire le premier paragraphe, cela lui fut suffisant pour déterminer que c'était un livre très avancé. Il plissa les yeux, mais cela ne l'aida pas à comprendre ce qui y était écrit. Il ferma le livre après avoir lu et relu la première page une douzaine de fois. Il soupira et reposa le tome sur la pile, puis il se détourna du bureau vers la salle de classe, une fois de plus; il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du professeur Rogue.

Il décida de prendre un siège près du pupitre devant le bureau du professeur et d'attendre encore un peu. Si le professeur Rogue ne se montrait pas dans la demie-heure, il irait chercher la Directrice McGonagall et l'informerait de cette étrange absence.

~oO0Oo~

Severus transplana à la limite de la Forêt Interdite, il voulait lancer un sort à quelque chose. _Je n'aurais pas du y aller, _se sermonna-t-il en faisant route vers l'école. Le vent froid qui soufflait dans ses robes et dans ses cheveux n'aidait pas à calmer sa colère. Il avait été, et était toujours, très en colère après Hermione mais il était à présent également en colère contre lui-même.

Il avait décidé d'aller la voir après avoir passé l'après-midi à regarder le match de Quidditch, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait été irrité par la démonstration d'affection entre son fils et Weasley, et le regard d'admiration sur le visage de Nathan. Il voulait ça pour lui-même; il voulait que son fils le regarde, _lui_, de cette façon. Il fronçait les sourcils de mépris au souvenir de ce désir.

Donc, sur le coup de la jalousie, il avait été la voir, il voulait des réponses. Elle avait joué avec sa vie et avec ses sentiments en gardant cet enfant. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi elle avait fait une chose aussi stupide, pourquoi elle avait gardé cet enfant. Mais aller la voir s'était avéré être une erreur, faite dans un rare moment de faiblesse.

Même la température basse ne pouvait soulager la sensation de brûlure dans sa poitrine. Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, disant qu'elle avait voulu le garçon, qu'elle avait eut besoin de lui – son fils. Mais comment pouvait-elle vouloir ou avoir besoin d'un enfant qui était le résultat d'un tel acte de barbarie? Il ne la croyait pas, et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était qu'elle avait perdu le sens des réalités.

Il gravit les marches qui menaient à la porte en chêne et entra dans le château, allant directement aux cachots, perdus dans des pensées agitées. Il emprunta les couloirs sombres sans regarder autour de lui et les quelques élèves encore dehors et dans les environs s'éloignèrent prudemment devant sa silhouette menaçante.

Severus ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe avec un grand 'bang'. Il alla droit vers son bureau pour rassembler quelques notes concernant les aspects pratiques de ses recherches en cours et dont il aurait besoin le lendemain matin. Il ne remarqua ni les chandelles allumées, ni le garçon qui suivait ses mouvements de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Professeur Rogue? » appela Nathan.

Severus, qui était dos au garçon, se retourna, surpris de ne pas être seul dans la pièce et grogna d'irritation en réalisant qui était cette personne. « Qui vous a donné la permission d'entrer ici? »demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons une retenue, Monsieur. Quand je suis arrivé, vous n'étiez pas encore là. Puisque vous n'aviez pas signalé si elle était annulée ou non, j'ai décidé d'attendre que vous arriviez, » expliqua Nathan.

Il tourna le dos au garçon une nouvelle fois, posant ses mains sur le bureau, il ne vit donc pas le regard curieux qui était dirigé sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Monsieur? » entendit-il son fils demander, mais il ne dit rien.

Quand il entendit le son du tabouret grincer sur le sol de pierre, il se retourna subitement et trouva Nathan qui s'avançait vers lui. « Restez où vous êtes, » dit-il d'un ton dangereux.

« Je peux aller à l'infirmerie si vous voulez, » suggéra Nathan en s'arrêtant. « Je peux aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. »

« Vous voulez aider? » cracha-t-il. Son fils le regardait avec une expression inhabituelle. « Alors, sortez, MAINTENANT! »

L'exaspérant gamin continua de le regarder avec ce visage étrange. « Je ne pense pas que vous devriez resté seul si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Monsieur. Ma mère dit- »

« Ne... »interrompit-il, se retenant à peine de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté plus tard. Il grogna de frustration. « Partez, » dit-il entre ses dents.

Nathan eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se tut. Il secoua la tête et se tourna pour partir comme il le lui avait été demandé, murmurant des choses comme 'homme têtu' et 'ne devrait pas rester seul' entre ses dents.

Severus voulait révéler au garçon qu'il était la cause de ses problème, il voulait lui dire que sa mère était la cause de sa colère mais il ne fit rien.

Hermione lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait dit à Nathan, et bien qu'il ne lui ai rien dit, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était son père et qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Il prit les papiers qu'il était venu chercher et sortit de la salle de classe. Ne plus penser à ce gamin exaspérant ou à sa folle de mère. _Pour le moment, _ajouta-t-il à contre-coeur.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan marchait rapidement hors des cachots après y avoir laissé le rude professeur seul. Il pouvait bien tomber raide mort dans cette froide salle de classe, il s'en moquait. Il était las de la langue acérée du professeur Rogue - las d'être congédié, de se voir imposer le silence – quand il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'aider.

Il marchait vers la tour Gryffondor, s'interrogeant sur cet exaspérant sorcier. Peu importait ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur l'homme, ou s'il savait qui était son père; il ne voulait plus avoir à supporter ça. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas le premier et ne serait pas le dernier à connaître l'identité de son père. Il y en aurait d'autre et l'un d'entre eux accepterait de partager l'information, ainsi il n'aurait pas à lutter avec des gens comme lui. Ce cinglé!

« Regarde où tu vas, » avertit Lupin après avoir failli être percuté par Nathan.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, » dit Nathan.

« Où vas-tu comme ça? » demanda Lupin. « Ou, plutôt, d'où viens-tu? »

« J'étais dans les cachots avec le professeur Rogue mais maintenant, je retourne dans la salle commune, Monsieur, » répondit-il.

Lupin le regarda attentivement d'une étrange façon. « Essaye de ralentir avant de blesser quelqu'un, Nathan, » suggéra le Directeur de Maison.

Nathan acquiesça et reprit son chemin, sans avoir conscience que son professeur de Défense l'observait bizarrement, les yeux plissés.

~oO0Oo~

Le Dimanche, pendant le repas, Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Minerva. Elle était arrivée à Poudlard par la poudre de Cheminette après avoir contacté la Directrice le matin-même. Elle avait utilisé le prétexte de sa nouvelle position concernant la recherche pour Harry pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait à l'école.

Elle ne pensait pas que quiconque autre que Minerva savait qu'elle était là, et ses suppositions furent confirmées par le regard haineux que lui lançait Severus Rogue depuis la Grande Table, et ceux pleins de surprise des autres enseignants.

« Hey, Nathan, c'est pas ta mère avec la Directrice? » demanda Kevin qui faisait face au côté par lequel étaient entrées les sorcières.

Nathan se tourna sur son siège pour voir sa mère avec le professeur McGonagall et fronça les sourcils. « Oui, c'est elle, » dit-il sans cesser de les observer. Hermione lui fit un signe et Nathan haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle sourit, il se détendit alors et lui adressa également un sourire. « Elle doit rendre visite à la Directrice, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses amis, mais il demeurait toujours étonné que sa mère ne l'ait pas avertit de sa présence.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Minerva, Severus étant de l'autre côté de la Directrice. « Comment vas-tu, Severus? » salua Minerva à l'homme visiblement ennuyé qui était assis à côté d'elle. « Tu nous a manqué lors du petit-déjeuner.

« J'imagine, » répondit-il, sarcastique, sans rien ajouter et faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour des conversations futiles.

Hermione observa Severus en essayant de déterminer si c'était bon signe ou non. «Bonjour, professeur Rogue, » salua-t-elle, le testant.

Il lui lança un regard de mépris, hocha la tête à contre-coeur et reporta son attention à son repas.

Quand Hermione se fut servie, elle l'entendit dire, « Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène à Poudlard, Miss Granger? Je ne pense pas que votre inconscient de fils ait besoin de votre présence; il ne m'a pas semblé malade ou blessé. » Le ton de sa voix ne lui échappa pas, pas plus que le sourire narquois sur son visage.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Je suis ici pour d'autres raisons, » répondit-elle.

« Oh, puisque tu en parles, Severus. Je compte faire une réunion cette après-midi pour expliquer aux professeurs la présence d'Hermione à l'école, » dit McGonagall. Puis, se tournant vers Hermione, elle ajouta, « si cela vous convient, ma chère. »

« Bien sûr, Minerva, ce serait judicieux. Je ne veux pas que l'on pense que je suis ici pour de mauvaises raisons, » répondit Hermione en regardant Rogue.

Il acquiesça à la proposition de la directrice et quitta sa chaise, sortant de la Grande Salle. Hermione soupira. « Changera-t-il un jour? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute, rhétoriquement.

« Je l'espère, » répondit Minerva.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione fut saluée par la plupart des professeurs. Elle était en train de discuter avec Lupin quand Nathan s'approcha de la Grande Table. « Bonjour, professeur Lupin, » salua-t-il. « Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Viens là, Nathan, je veux te faire un câlin, » dit-elle en lui faisait signe de venir vers elle.

« Maman, » dit Nathan à voix basse, « je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de me faire un câlin dans la Grande Salle. »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire. « Très bien, je ne vais pas t'embrasser. Viens juste ici, je veux te parler. Pouvons nous discuter dans la Grande Salle? » le taquina-t-elle.

Nathan eut un petit sourire narquois, « Je pense que discuter, ça va. » Il grimpa sur la plate-forme où se trouvait la Grande Table et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls, » dit Lupin en souriant, « Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

« J'espère qu'il ne te pose pas de problème, Remus, » dit Hermione.

« Pas plus que toi à son âge, » répondit-il avec un autre sourire. « Je te verrais à la réunion. » Il fit un signe de tête et laissa la mère et son fils discuter.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de dire ça au professeur Lupin, » sermonna Nathan, « et de quelle réunion parlait-il? »

Je vais travailler sur un projet, ici à Poudlard. Harry m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur une potions et j'ai accepté. Et pour toi, quoi de neuf? Pas de retenues dont je devrais être mise au courant? »

« Non, » répondit-il rapidement, « alors, tu vas passer du temps ici à partir de maintenant? » demanda-t-il.

« Juste les Vendredi et les week-ends, » répondit-elle, le regardant suspicieusement. « N'as-tu rien à me dire, Nathan? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « De quoi tu parles? »

« Je ne sais pas. Toi, dis-moi. »

« Maman, je n'ai rien fait de mal depuis l'incident de la Forêt Interdite, et tu sais que j'ai déjà été puni, » répondit-il ennuyé.

« Oui, et comment se passent les retenues avec le professeur Rogue? » demanda-t-elle avec ce qu'elle espérait être un ton nonchalant.

« Bien pour des retenues, je suppose, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu y fais? »

« Copier des lignes, nettoyer des chaudrons, préparer des ingrédients, » dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Il t'a demandé de préparer des ingrédients? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. Rogue était célèbre pour ses retenues et Hermione savait le genre de tâches désagréables qu'il avait l'habitude d'assigner à ses élèves malchanceux, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Première Année à qui il avait demandé de préparer des ingrédients.

« Oui. Des Grenouilles. Il m'a enseigner comment ôter les yeux et tout, » ajouta Nathan, les yeux brillants.

« Il t'a enseigné? » Elle était à présent sidérée. Elle savait que Nathan était doué en Potions, tout comme il l'était en Chimie moldue, mais que Rogue le reconnaisse...Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, avant que quelque chose d'autre ne lui traverse l'esprit, « de quoi avez-vous discuté pendant ces retenues? »

« De rien, » répondit Nathan, trop rapidement, de l'avis d'Hermione.

« Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui? » Hermione changea de sujet, décidant de ne pas pousser Nathan sur cette question. Elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait plus sur ces retenues que Nathan ne voulait l'admettre. Elle allait devoir parler à Severus.

~oO0Oo~

La réunion avec le personnel de Poudlard s'était révélée agréable, songea Hermione. Tout le monde semblait heureux de la voir revenir à Poudlard...tous sauf le sorcier vêtu de noir et de mauvaise humeur, bien sûr, qui fixait le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, le visage impassible.

Minerva annonça que la réunion était terminée et toutes les personnes présentes commencèrent à quitter leur siège, à lui souhaiter la bienvenue et à se réjouir de cette joyeuse conversation, tous sauf Rogue. Il s'était levé de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau de la Directrice, c'est pourquoi Hermione l'appela, « Professeur Rogue! »

Il l'ignora et partit mais elle le suivit. Il était déjà dans le couloir quand elle le héla une nouvelle fois, « Professeur Rogue! »

Cette fois, il se retourna, affichant toujours la même expression impassible. Elle s'approcha de lui. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Vous êtes parti sans répondre à ma dernière question, » dit-elle, « Que lui avez-vous dit? » C'était là tout ce qu'elle pouvait risquer de dire dans un lieu aussi publique.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez entre ses longs doigts et soupira. « Ce n'est donc pas suffisant que vous soyez là toutes les semaines à me tourmenter? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, »dit-il et il se retourna pour reprendre son chemin vers les cachots.

Elle le suivit. « Alors, vous ne lui avez rien dit? » déclara-t-elle, le ton interrogateur.

« Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans 'laissez-moi tranquille', Granger? » répondit-il, visiblement irrité.

Elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire. « Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous suive jusqu'au cachots, répondez-moi! »

Il l'ignora et elle le suivit. Quelques couloirs plus loin, il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard furieux. « Répond-moi! » exigea-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas? Avez-vous peur de ce que vous pourriez entendre? » il affichait un sourire narquois à présent.

Oh, comme elle pouvait les détester quand ils souriaient comme ça – Nathan et lui.

« Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ces retenues, » l'accusa-t-elle, le doigt pointé sur lui, « et je n'abandonnerai pas avant d'avoir découvert de quoi il s'agit. Comme tu l'as sagement souligné, je serai là chaque semaine et nous aurons tout notre temps pour en discuter. »

Elle se retourna et partit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Ils se sont rencontrés, se sont parlé (en quelque sorte) et maintenant ça commence... j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et je ne le saurai que si vous me le dites, alors laissez une review. :0)

**Note de la traductrice: **vous êtes peut-être légèrement perdues au milieu des alternances entre 'vous' et 'tu' d'Hermione. Pour répondre à d'éventuelles questions sur le sujet, Hermione, comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, ne sait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec Severus, d'où l'alternance, pour le moment. Je remercie d'ailleurs Lasiurys pour ses conseils avisés sur ce sujet. =)

**A venir... **La dernière retenue et d'autres confrontations.


	15. Chapitre 15: Conséquences

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Les conséquences de confrontations et de tensions non apaisées. Êtes-vous curieux?_

**Note de la traductrice:**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. :)

Eileen19: Ce n'est qu'un début en effet, Hermione peut se montrer très très têtue, surtout quand cela concerne quelque chose ou quelqu'un auquel elle tient. J'en viendrais presque à plaindre Severus. ^^

Serena-Rogue: C'est bien connu, Severus est aussi très borné quand il veut et le vouvoiement est une sorte de barrière qu'il érige entre Hermione et lui. Une vraie tête de mule hein. :p

&Mayelle: il y a des histoires auxquelles on devient vite accros, hein, voici justement la suite. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Conséquences**

Severus avait finalement atteint son labo privé après s'être débarrassé de Granger, ou du moins, de sa présence physique, car elle était toujours tapie quelque part dans son esprit. Il avait aimé voir à quel point il l'avait agacée; maintenant, _elle _savait ce que ça faisait d'être laissé dans l'ignorance. Il eut un sourire narquois devant ses vaines tentatives d'intimidation. A présent, il avait les informations qu'elle voulait. _Quel effet ça fait, Granger?_

Ce fut alors qu'il se souvint du garçon qui allait passer une autre retenue avec lui d'ici quelques heures. Severus soupira.

Au moins, ces satanées retenues touchaient à leur fin et il n'aurait plus à supporter l'exaspérant gamin que pendant les cours. C'était certainement quelque chose à attendre avec impatience mais cela n'améliora en rien son humeur. En fait, il ne pensait pas que quoique ce soit le puisse, avec la perspective d'avoir Hermione Granger à Poudlard chaque semaine.

Il prit la baguette qui reposait sur la table de travail à côté d'un chaudron frémissant et en remua le contenu furieusement. A cause de la réunion de l'après-midi, ce lot de test ne serait pas prêt avant qu'il n'ait à surveiller les retenues de son fils. Severus lâcha un juron.

Tout en réfléchissant alors qu'il remuait le mélange, il jura une nouvelle fois et laissa la potion pour se reposer pendant l'heure à venir; il savait ce qu'il avait à faire à propos de ces retenues. Il prépara les prochains ingrédients à être ajoutés et quitta son bureau pour aller chercher quelques livres.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan descendait vers les cachots, comme il l'avait fait après la plupart des dîners, ce mois-ci. Il n'était même pas un tant soit peu enthousiaste à propos de ça. En fait, il était tellement déçu par le professeur Rogue ces jours-ci qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt dans le fait d'être récompensé par son professeur pendant les cours, et il espérait vraiment que le maître des Potions ne serait pas là pour la retenue prévue.

Il avait une minute d'avance quand il atteignit la porte de la salle de classe. Il attendit qu'il soit exactement sept heure et frappa trois fois à la porte. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il cogna encore, plus fort, et toujours pas de réponse. Nathan soupira. Cela semblait être une répétition de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Nathan inspecta les deux côtés du couloirs, s'attendant à voir arriver le maître des Potions, mais il ne vint pas.

Se demandant quoi faire, il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé quand le professeur Rogue l'avait trouvé dans la salle de classe, seul, et il fronça les sourcils. _Je ne vais pas entrer juste pour qu'on me dise de partir, _pensa-t-il, et sa décision fut prise. Il reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, s'éloignant de sa retenue.

~oO0Oo~

Quelques minutes après sept heures, Severus entra dans la salle de Potions par la porte qui la reliait à son bureau, et n'y trouva personne – Nathan était en retard. Il s'assit à son bureau et entreprit de lire un journal sur les Potions en attendant que le garçon se montre. Cinq minutes passèrent et rien; cinq minutes de plus, et toujours aucun signe.

L'irritation de Severus devant ce retard se mua en quelque chose d'autre, et il abandonna le texte qu'il lisait. _Où est-il?_ Songea-t-il, se laissant finalement attribuer un nom au sentiment qui commençait à grandir -inquiétude. Severus s'inquiétait que quelque chose ait pu arriver à son fils.

Il se leva de son bureau et marcha vers la porte principale de la salle, résolu à chercher Nathan et à voir pourquoi il ne s'était pas présenté à l'heure convenue.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs comme si de rien n'était. Il essaya d'abord la Grande Salle, mais il ne restait que très peu d'élèves et Nathan n'était pas parmi eux. Severus monta quelques étages et atteignit la librairie; feignant le désintérêt, il marcha entre les tables et les allées, ne trouvant qu'un Serdaigle farceur auquel il retira cinq points, mais toujours aucun signe de son fils ou d'un de ses amis Gryffondors.

Severus était réticent à l'idée d'essayer leur Tour, alors il tenta la même fenêtre que celle où il avait découvert Nathan après le couvre-feu la semaine passée...rien. Il soupira d'agacement, toutefois, il ressentait quelque chose de plus que ça. _Où est ce gosse?_ « Si je l'attrape à se balader dans les couloirs, je jure qu'il va regretter le jour où il m'a rencontré, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Lupin.

Il toqua à la porte du professeur de Défense mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il jura, frappa une nouvelle fois et réalisa que Lupin n'était peut être pas rentré de son week end à Londres où vivait sa femme, Tonks. Ses lèvres se tordirent de dégoût à la pensée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire à présent – entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il était vraiment irrité dorénavant. Il prit d'assaut les couloirs, marmonnant entre ses dents. La pensée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si son fils n'était pas dans la Tour, lui traversa l'esprit, ne faisant qu'accroître son irritation. Il aboya le mot de passe des professeurs à l'intention du portrait de la Grosse Dame et entra dans passage que révélait le cadre, ses robes noires flottant derrière sa sombre silhouette.

Ceux qui faisaient attention à ce qu'il se passait à la porte stoppèrent leur activité devant l'irruption du Serpentard. Le bruit dans la salle commune diminua considérablement, faisant également taire ceux qui n'avaient pas encore vu le maître des Potions.

Severus ne dit rien. Il balaya attentivement la salle des yeux, et quand il vit celui qu'il cherchait, assis dos à lui à une table dans un coin, ses épaules se relaxèrent légèrement. _Il est là, _pensa-t-il avec un soulagement dissimulé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour réduire sa colère.

Il fut rapidement dans le dos de Nathan, réduisant la distances en quelques enjambées élégantes. Kevin, Andy et quelques autres qui jouaient à la Bataille Explosive avec Nathan, avaient remarqué la présence du professeur Rogue, mais pas lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est pas mon tour, » protesta Nathan, confus.

« Vous appréciez votre temps libre, Mr. Granger? » fit une voix froide derrière son dos, expliquant ainsi les visages étranges de ses amis. Il se raidit visiblement. _Professeur Rogue?_

La pensée que le maître des Potion_s _était venu jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor pour lui était...troublante. Il se tourna avec précaution pour faire face à son professeur, et ne fut pas surpris quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un Rogue enragé.

« Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez sauté cette retenue, Mr. Granger, » dit le professeur, les dents serrées.

Toute la salle commune était figée, observant l'échange.

« Je n'ai pas sauté la retenue, Monsieur. J'étais là à sept heure mais vous n'avez pas répondu quand j'ai frappé et je - » commença à expliquer Nathan mais il fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor! Suivez-moi! »

Nathan soupira et suivi l'homme hors de la pièce. Il pouvait entendre les murmures de compassion quand il dépassa ceux qui étaient rassemblés là. Il voulait se retourner et leur dire de se taire et de s'occuper de leurs affaires mais il tint sa langue et se contenta de suivre le professeur Rogue.

Dès qu'il furent sortis, le maître des Potions se tourna et lui fit face. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais alors, son visage se tordit de dégoût et il commença à marcher rapidement en direction des cachots. Nathan ne put que le suivre.

_Je ne vais pas céder sur ce point. J'en ai assez de son caractère! _Songeait Nathan, le front plissé. Il allait laisser le professeur Rogue dire ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il se ferait écouter aussi.

En quelques minutes, ils furent devant le bureau du professeur. L'homme entra mais ne s'y arrêta pas comme s'y était attendu Nathan. Il suivit le maître des Potions quand celui-ci traversa une porte cachée par des étagères. Quand Nathan vit la pièce devant lui, il resta bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés d'admiration, lui faisant momentanément oublier les pensées qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

Severus était à mi-chemin de la table de travail où mijotait le chaudron qui requérait son attention quand il réalisa que Nathan s'était arrêté sur le seuil. Il se tourna, prêt à lâcher une remarque acerbe au garçon quand il vit le regard de respect dans les yeux de son fils; Nathan était en train d'admirer son labo.

Les yeux du garçon balayèrent la pièce. Un grand nombre de chandelles brûlaient et flottaient près du plafond, apportant à la pièce un meilleur aspect que le bureau du maître des Potions. Il y avait des étagères, couvrant les murs du sol au plafond, remplies de bocaux et de boîtes d'ingrédients de potions et d'équipement. Nathan vit les trois tables de travail et le petit bureau qui constituaient le mobilier du labo, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son professeur qui le regardait avec une expression que Nathan ne pensait pas avoir vu auparavant sur son visage. Une expression qui ne resta qu'un court instant et qui fut remplacée par celle, froide, à laquelle il était habitué.

« Pensez-vous qu'il soit sûr d'entrer maintenant? » demanda le professeur Rogue.

Nathan se contenta d'acquiescer, toujours étonné par la salle. « Est-ce votre labo, Monsieur? »

« A quoi cela ressemble-t-il d'après vous? » répliqua Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça ressemble à un super labo, Monsieur, » répondit Nathan avec sincérité.

L'admiration non dissimulée dans la réponse sincère de son fils empêcha Severus de lâcher le commentaire sarcastique qu'il avait préparé. « Oui, c'est bien ça, » dit-il à la place. Vacillant lui-même de surprise devant cette discussion subitement civilisée, Severus reprit son travail et atteignit le chaudron juste à temps pour ajouter les ingrédients suivants.

Nathan le fixait alors qu'il travaillait. Il pouvait voir son professeur être très concentré et compter le nombre de fois qu'il remuait. _Ça doit être une potion très importante, _songea Nathan. _De laquelle s'agit-il? _Il observa avec curiosité.

Le professeur Rogue ajusta le feu après avoir mélangé, scrutant le chaudron pendant un moment. Il leva les yeux et surprit le garçon en train de l'étudier avec..._admiration_? Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et se rappela pourquoi l'élève se trouvait là.

« J'ai le pouvoir de vous faire expulser de cette école pour avoir sauté la retenue d'aujourd'hui, Mr. Granger. Elle ne se terminent pas avant demain et vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de les effectuer, » dit-il, sa colère refaisant surface.

« Je ne sauté pas la retenue, Monsieur, » répondit Nathan.

« Ne jouez pas avec ma patience, jeune homme! »

« Je ne fais rien de tel! J'étais devant la salle de classe à sept heure mais vous n'étiez pas là, Monsieur! » rétorqua Nathan dont la patience atteignait également ses limites.

« Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, jeune homme! » gronda le professeur Rogue, s'avançant vers Nathan qui ne recula pas d'un pas et leva même la tête dans un geste de défiance. Rogue dominait le garçon de toute sa taille à présent, à un cheveux l'un de l'autre, les poings serrés le long de son corps mince.

« Je ne sautais pas la retenue,Monsieur, » affirma Nathan une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, il ajouta, « Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la salle sans vous, Monsieur. Vous l'avez-dit vous même hier. »

« C'était hier! »

Nathan inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer, comme le remarqua Rogue. « Tout ça me fatigue, Monsieur. J'en ai assez de ces jeux psychologiques, des accusations infondées, des menaces. Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi. Je ne comprend pas la moitié de vos actions envers moi! Ça me rend fou! » Nathan en avait marre.

« Je n'attend rien de vous, » répondit finalement Rogue après avoir observé le visage de son fils pendant un moment, surpris par ses paroles.

« Alors laissez-moi tranquille, et je ferai pareil, » déclara Nathan. « Je m'en moque de ce que vous savez sur mon père ou de ce que vous pensez, en fait. Je m'en fous si vous êtes un brillant maître des Potions ou un bon professeur. Je ne peux plus supporter ça, c'est tout. »

Il pouvait sentir toute la douleur qui remplissait la voix de son fils à cette déclaration, et cela l'atteignit, quelque part dans la poitrine. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et tourna le dos au garçon qui baissa la tête.

« Quel est mon travail pour aujourd'hui, Monsieur? » demanda Nathan.

Cette question ne fit qu'ajouter à la douleur que ressentait Severus. _Dis-lui_, lui fit une petite voix. Dis-lui que tu étais inquiet quand il ne s'est pas montré. _Dis-lui que tu étais désorienté et ne savais pas quoi faire._ Excuse-toi! Hurlait la voix dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas de travail pour vous aujourd'hui, » Severus se tourna pour faire face à son fils à nouveau, « et je n'en aurais pas demain. Vous êtes dispensé de retenues à partir de maintenant. »

Nathan ferma les yeux et soupira. « Puis-je partir alors? »

« Partez. »

Nathan était sur le pas de la porte quand il se tourna vers le professeur Rogue. Il hésita avant de demander, « Êtes-vous en train de préparer la Potion Tue Loup, Monsieur? »

La surprise devant cette question fit que Severus répondit, « c'en est une variante. » Il regardait Nathan, incrédule.

Nathan hocha la tête. « Je peux en reconnaître la plupart des ingrédients mais pas tous, » déclara-t-il. « Bonne nuit, Professeur Rogue. »

Il partit.

Severus fixa la porte pendant un moment après que son fils l'a quitté, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait été réprimandé par son fils de onze ans et n'avait rien répliqué en retour. Les paroles du garçon l'avaient blessé même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elles avaient fait mouche parce que c'était la vérité. Albus avait raison; il aurait du profiter de ces retenues pour mieux le connaître au lieu de...

Severus utilisa une de ses mains pour ramener ses cheveux noirs en arrière dans un geste nerveux. Il regarda autour de lui et commença à nettoyer la table de travail. Il avait besoin d'occupation pour le distraire de ses sentiments et de ses pensées.

~oO0Oo~

« N'approchez pas, Granger! » gronda Severus.

« Severus, vous ne pouvez pas toujours prendre la fuite! » Hermione fixait l'homme en noir.

« Je ne fuis pas! » dit-il avec force, tournant son regard vers elle. « Vous fuyez! »

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. « Je ne fuis pas non plus! » Hermione s'avança vers lui. « Je voulais ton fils. » Sa voix était tendre à ses oreilles.

Severus ferma les yeux. « Je ne peux pas te croire, » dit-il à voix basse. Une main caressa sa joue, et il se pencha à ce contact.

« Si, tu le peux, Severus. Je voulais ton fils; j'avais besoin de ton fils, » déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

Il ouvrit les yeux. «Je ne peux pas me pardonner. »

« Je ne te blâme pas, » Elle continua de caresser son visage. « Je ne te hais pas, Severus. Je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé. Tu es un homme honorable. »

Il secoua la tête de déni, s'éloignant de ce contact. « Je ne peux pas. Je t'ai blessée; j'ai détruit ton avenir. Nathan mérite mieux qu'un père comme moi. »

Severus s'éveilla de son sommeil agité.

« Un autre rêve, » murmura-t-il, ennuyé. C'était le troisième cette nuit-là. Il repoussa les couvertures et s'assit sur le matelas. « Même endormi je n'ai pas la paix, » marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Quittant son lit, il arpenta la pièce et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre enchantée par laquelle il pouvait voir le parc éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Le faible feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée ne suffisait pas à réchauffer la chambre et la chair de poule couvrit la peau de son torse après la perte de la chaleur que lui procurait les couvertures de son lit.

Mais la sensation de froid croissante de ses pieds nus touchant le sol de pierre gelé ne le dérangeait pas autant que les rêves. C'était toujours les même; il parlait de Nathan avec Hermione, et elle le touchait, le réconfortait. Il pouvait même avoir la sensation de la douce peau de sa main et il se sentait mal d'avoir été touché par elle, même en rêve. _Elle ne me touchera jamais, et je ne le ferai pas non plus. _ N'était-ce pas suffisant, ce qu'il avait fait pour elle?

Il secoua la tête; ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir aujourd'hui. Ses sentiments conflictuels l'empêchaient de dormir. D'un côté,il voulait mieux connaître son fils, dialoguer avec lui, l'accepter mais d'un autre côté...

« Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas une option. Il mérite mieux, » marmonna-t-il, frottant inconsciemment son avant-bras gauche où la Marque des Ténèbres avait laissé une cicatrice rosâtre.

Il resta là, regardant la lune inonder le parc de sa lumière argentée pendant ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué, que son corps froid ne gagne et qu'il ne retourne à son lit et à son sommeil non reposant.

~oO0Oo~

« Hermione? » appela le professeur Brice en entrant dans le bureau.

« Oh, salut, William, » répondit-elle, détournant son attention des devoir juste le temps le temps de le saluer.

Il ne dit rien, la regardant remplir la pauvre dissertation de commentaires en rouge. Il s'approcha de son bureau.

« Occupée? »

« Je suis désolée, William, » s'excusa-t-elle, reposant le stylo rouge sur le bureau avec réticence, pour le reprendre, entourer une autre erreur, et laisser le tube de plastique pour de bon. Quand elle leva les yeux vers son visiteur, il souriait.

« Parfois, je me demanda pourquoi vous aimez autant corriger des devoir, et parfois... » il s'interrompit, mais son regard impassible resta fixé sur elle. « On va déjeuner, Hermione? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « C'est déjà l'heure de manger? » demanda-t-elle d'une manière quelque peu rhétorique, en cherchant l'horloge.

« Il est midi et quart, » lui offrit-il.

Elle parcouru la pile de devoirs avec son pouce et s'adossa à sa chaise avec un soupir.

« Vous avez l'air un peu perdue cette semaine. Ce n'est pas seulement les cours, n'est-ce pas? » demanda William.

« Non. Il y a les cours mais aussi les examens de mi-trimestre à préparer, les recherches à faire, les journaux à lire - »

Il l'interrompit. « C'est autre chose. Vous êtes distraite comme ça depuis lundi. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant le week-end? »

Hermione se figea sur sa chaise. Son inquiétude était-elle si évidente? Probablement. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, puis fixa son regard sur William. « Je vais bien. C'est juste que j'ai réalisé à quel point nous sommes proches des vacances de Noël et tout le travail que j'ai à faire avant ça, » dit-elle, essayant de paraître convaincante.

Il acquiesça. « Nous avons beaucoup à faire à cette période de l'année, » approuva-t-il et, avec un autre sourire, il ajouta, « et ça inclut manger. » Elle le vit contourner son bureau et atteindre le dossier de sa chaise qu'il tira pour qu'elle puisse se lever. « Allons déjeuner. »

Elle accepta l'invitation et ils partirent manger.

~oO0Oo~

« Merci, » dit Hermione, surprise de voir un Elfe de Maison l'aider avec sa malle. Elle venait d'arriver pour son premier week-end à Poudlard depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école des années auparavant.

Les pièces que la Directrice avait préparé pour elle étaient très confortables. Elles se trouvaient au même étage que la bibliothèque – au quatrième – ce qui la mettait à mi-chemin entre les cachots, où elle allait travailler, et la Tour Gryffondor où vivait son fils.

Elle aimait les deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée dans la pièce. Dans le coin, il y avait un bureau qu'elle utiliserait pour ses études et pour analyser ses résultats tard dans la nuit. Mais ce qui attira réellement son regard était la vue que lui procurait la fenêtre ouverte derrière le bureau – le lac, la forêt et, plus loin, les maisons de Pré-Au-Lard, qui, elle savait, illumineraient la nuit par la lueur des feux de cheminée. La simplicité du monde sorcier lui avait manqué.

Se rendant dans la pièce adjacente, elle trouva un beau lit à baldaquin, couvert de rideaux rouge sombre et de motifs dorés et argentés sur le couvre-lit. A côté du lit, qui dominait la chambre, il y avait également une garde-robe qui remplissait un des murs. Sur un autre, il y avait la porte qui, supposait-elle, menait à la salle-de-bain.

Elle ouvrit sa malle et récupéra ce dont elle aurait besoin cette après-midi là. Elle voulait aller droit vers les cachots et faire face à Severus, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas judicieux. Elle devait être patiente, elle devait travailler avec soin. Elle devait réfléchir à ce qui était le mieux pour Nathan.

Elle quitta ses nouveaux appartements et parcourut les quelques couloirs qui la séparait de la bibliothèque. Elle devait commencer à travailler sur les recherches qui étaient la raison principale de sa présence ici. Elle salua madame Pince et se dirigea droit vers la section Potions.

Lisant attentivement les tomes et choisissant ceux qui seraient les plus utiles à ce stade des recherches, Hermione ne remarqua pas le garçon qui s'approchait d'elle avec un grand sourire.

« Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier? »

Elle interrompit sa lecture et se tourna vers son fils. « Nathan! Je ne pensais pas te voir avant le dîner. » Elle l'enlaça.

« Maman, allez, » dit-il, d'un air renfrogné quand elle eut fini.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, jeune homme. Je suis ta mère et je peux t'embrasser quand je le veux, » dit-elle, levant le menton et cachant sans succès le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Nathan soupira. « Je vois que tu comptes m'embarrasser tous les week-ends, » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Elle sourit. « Est-ce que tu n'aime pas ça, tout simplement? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, exactement? Je pourrais t'aider, comme je le faisais à la maison. »

« N'es-tu pas censé réviser pour les examens qui arrivent? »

« Tu sais que c'est déjà fait. Où commence-t-on? » demanda Nathan. Hermione ne put que sourire devant son impatience.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi entre les livres de Potions et des conversations joyeuses. Hermione était tentée de l'interroger davantage sur les retenues, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher son humeur. Les bons moments qu'elle passait avec Nathan avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard lui manquait, et elle aurait tout le temps le lendemain pour interroger Severus.

Le temps passa tellement vite que quand elle vérifia l'horloge la fois suivante, c'était déjà l'heure du dîner. Nathan était en train de terminer la liste des ingrédients de la potion qu'elle lui avait demandé de copier à partir d'un livre.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Allons dîner, » déclara-t-elle.

« Tu comptes préparer une potion demain? » demanda Nathan alors qu'ils étaient proches du bureau de madame Pince où Hermione allait enregistrer quelques livres.

« Non. Demain je vais aller voir mon espace de travail et vérifier que tout est prêt. Je commencerai quelque chose probablement dimanche. »

Hermione sortit les livres après avoir promis à madame Pince qu'elle les lui ramènerait bientôt, et ils se rendirent à ses quartiers.

« Si tu vas travailler dans le labo du professeur Rogue, je pense que tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin, » commenta Nathan. « Il a le labo le plus incroyable. »

Hermione examina Nathan avec un intérêt renouvelé. « Tu connais le labo du professeur Rogue? »

« Durant ma, heu, dernière retenue, il m'y a emmené. Il travaillait sur une variante de la Potion Tue-Loup, » dit Nathan, mais il ne donna pas plus de détails.

« T'a-t-il demandé de l'aide? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« Non, » fut la seule réponse de Nathan.

Elle ne demanda rien d'autre mais son esprit était inondé par un million de questions.

~oO0Oo~

Remus Lupin était à sa place à la Grande Table, regardant les élèves manger et discuter, quand il vit Hermione Granger et son fils Nathan entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer la présence d'Hermione; beaucoup d'étudiants à la table Gryffondor, où elle l'accompagnait, chuchotaient entre eux, visiblement à propos d'elle.

Il observa quand elle repoussa les cheveux de Nathan en arrière et le garçon fronça les sourcils, et il ressentit à nouveau cette impression de déjà vu, la même que celle qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait observé le garçon après le match de Quidditch. Ensuite, Hermione marcha jusqu'à la Grande Table et fut reçue avec enthousiasme par Hagrid.

Lupin la regardait alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la place libre à côté du demi-géant, et quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un signe de la main. Il la salua aussi, accompagné d'un sourire, qu'elle lui retourna, mais celui-ci disparut rapidement. Il remarqua que son regard s'était posé sur la silhouette de Severus Rogue. Remus regarda la maître des Potions et vit que lui aussi la regardait.

Le repas se poursuivit et Lupin remarqua d'autres de ces regards entre Hermione et Rogue. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? _Pensa-t-il. De temps en temps, il pouvait voir Hermione regarder Nathan, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Pendant un de ces moments, Remus tourna son regard vers Rogue et le surprit à faire la même chose, ce qui était peu concevable. Le professeur de Potion détourna son regard et remarqua que l'autre enseignant l'observait et il fronça les sourcils. Lupin essaya de dissimuler sa surprise quand il eut une illumination, et il détourna les yeux vers son assiette. _C'est impossible._

~oO0Oo~

Le samedi, Hermione rencontra McGonagall après le petit-déjeuner et la Directrice la conduisit aux cachots. Severus n'avait pas été présent dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là mais Hermione savait qu'elle le verrait d'ici peu.

Minerva toqua à la porte du bureau de Rogue et entra après y avoir été invitée. Elle entra, Hermione juste derrière elle. Rogue ne la salua pas, cependant. « Severus, Hermione est là pour débuter ses recherches pour le Ministère. As-tu tout préparé? » lui demanda la Directrice.

« Oui, Minerva. Suivez-moi, » dit-il en se levant de son bureau et en marchant vers des étagères qui pivotèrent pour révéler une pièce derrière elles. Comme son fils avait fait auparavant, elle ne put qu'observer tout cela avec respect.

« Très bien, Severus. Je vais vous laisser. » Se tournant vers Hermione, Minerva ajouta, « et venez me chercher s'il vous faut quelque chose d'autre, ma chère. »

Hermione sourit à McGonagall. « Bien sûr, Madame la Directrice. Merci. »

Quand celle-ci fut partie, Hermione reporta son attention sur la pièce. « Ce labo est excellent, » dit-elle à Severus.

« Vous pouvez trouver les chaudrons sur ces étagères, » dit-il en désignant un endroit derrière elle, « les ustensiles sont ici, dans ces boîtes. La plupart des ingrédients les plus dangereux et les plus chers son là, et le reste est dans la réserve à côté de la salle de classe, je suis sûr que vous savez où la trouver. Pas de questions? »

Elle ne fut pas surprise pas son attitude très professionnelle. « Oui, j'ai des questions, » dit-elle.

Il renifla de dédain. « Bien sûr que vous en avez. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous asseoir et parler de Nathan? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Severus, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous? Est-ce qu'il vous a demandé ou dit quelque chose? »

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas de questions à propos du laboratoire. Je vais vous laisser à votre travail, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Il se tourna pour partir mais Hermione l'arrêta avec ses paroles. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça? » demanda-t-elle, irritée. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est protéger mon fils! Je ne veux pas le voir blessé plus qu'il le sera déjà! » Elle devait le lui faire comprendre.

Il se tourna vers elle une nouvelle fois. « Mais ce n'est pas mon problème. _Vous _en êtes la cause. » Il sourit d'un air narquois.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. « Je ne peux pas te croire! » protesta-t-elle. « Severus, s'il suspecte ou sait que tu es son père, » elle fit une pause, ne voulant pas penser aux possibilités. « J'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir l'y préparer. »

« Alors, vous _avez besoin _de savoir. Intéressant, » dit-il d'une voix froide. « Vous savez ce qu'on ressent alors. »

Elle soupira. « Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et changer les choses, » dit-elle tristement.

Il continua, « Alors, vous savez cela également. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous devons nous focaliser sur Nathan. S'il sait quelque chose, tu dois me le dire, » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui montrer combien elle était inquiète.

« Vous auriez du me le dire, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « J'avais le droit de savoir! »

« C'est vrai, mais tu étais aussi en état d'arrestation et en attente d'un procès. Tu avais déjà trop de choses dans ta vie et je savais que tu ne le prendrais pas bien, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Évidemment que je ne l'aurais pas bien pris! » rugit-il.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant! » répondit-elle. « Nathan a onze ans! Tu ne peux rien y changer, alors occupons-nous de ce qu'il y a faire maintenant et oublions ce qu'il s'est passé! »

« Oublier? Oublier! » Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, et Hermione savait qu'elle s'était mal exprimée. « Je n'oublie pas, » dit-il d'un ton dangereux, la fixant pendant un moment avant de filer, la laissant là, seule.

Elle soupira, fermant les yeux. Cet homme, le père de son fils, avait beaucoup en commun avec Nathan mais c'était un homme, pas un enfant; il ne fallait pas perdre ça de vue. Elle n'avait pas affaire à son garçon mais avec un homme très, très compliqué.

~oO0Oo~

Le lendemain, son dernier jour pour ce premier week end, elle travaillait dans les cachots. Son fils lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à elle et elle avait accepté. Hermione allait essayer d'obtenir les réponses dont elle avait besoin; elle apprendrait ce que savait Nathan, il le fallait.

Nathan était retourné à la tour Gryffondor pour récupérer le matériel pour manipuler les ingrédients qu'ils avaient à préparer ce jour-là, et elle l'attendit en haut des escaliers qui menaient au Hall d'entrée et vers les sous-sols de Poudlard. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Remus Lupin s'approcha d'elle.

« Hermione, » salua-t-il.

Elle sourit, « Remus. »

« Je voulais te parler. Tu as une minute? »

« Je dois aller dans les cachots pour commencer à travailler sur mon projet, » déclara-t-elle. « J'attends juste Nathan. Il a insisté pour aider. »

« Cela le concerne, » l'informa Remus, son ton sérieux et ses yeux fixés sur elles accentuaient ses paroles.

Hermione plissa les yeux, l'air interrogateur. « Que se passe-t-il avec lui? »

Il l'observa silencieusement pendant un moment, ce qui était un comportement inhabituel d'après elle. « Je ne pense pas que tu veuille en discuter dans un lieu aussi fréquenté. »

Elle le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité. « A-t-il encore des ennuis? »

Il soupira. « Hermione, je ne pense vraiment pas que c'est un sujet dont on devrait discuter dans le hall. Nous pouvons parler plus librement dans mon bureau, » suggéra-t-il.

« Maman, » entendit-elle son fils appeler, et elle regarda dans sa direction. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il approchait. « J'ai tout avec moi, des gants et tout, et c'est plutôt lourd. Tu en as encore pour longtemps? »

Elle regarda Lupin, surpris également par l'arrivée silencieuse de Nathan. « Nous pouvons discuter plus tard, » offrit-il avec un sourire. « Passez une bonne journée, » dit-il avec un petit signe de tête en guise d'au-revoir à tous les deux et partit vers les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

« Où va-t-on travailler? » demanda Nathan en détournant à nouveau son attention vers lui.

« Le labo du professeur Rogue. »

« Vraiment? » Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation dans la voix de son fils pendant qu'ils marchaient vers les cachots mais l'enthousiasme n'était plus là quand il demanda, « Il sera là? »

Elle le regarda, essayant de ne pas montrer l'importance que ce changement de ton avait pour elle. « Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi? »

Nathan haussa les épaules, de manière évasive. « Pour rien, mais j'aimerai qu'on soit juste tous les deux, comme quand on travaillait à la maison. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il y avait quelque chose de plus à entendre et elle observa son fils, mais ils atteignirent rapidement leur première destination: le bureau du professeur Rogue. La porte était entrouverte. _Toujours en train de m'éviter, _pensa Hermione en roulant des yeux en découvrant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieure. Elle traversa la pièce et alla directement vers les étagères qui, elle le savait, cachaient la porte du labo, avec Nathan juste derrière elle.

La pièce était comme elle l'avait laissée la veille, mais quelques fioles contenant un liquide jaunâtre se trouvaient là où il n'y avait auparavant que des flacons vides, prouvant que Severus avait travaillé là après son départ.

« Ce sera plus facile de travailler ici qu'à la maison. Regarde toutes les sortes de couteaux! » dit Nathan en examinant les ustensiles.

« Reste loin des couteaux s'il-te-plaît, » l'avertit-elle, « et ne va pas toucher à tout, » ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard quand elle vit que sa main était à mi-chemin des accessoires d'une des étagères. Il retira sa main et la cacha dans son dos et fit léviter, sans baguette, ce qu'il avait été sur le point de toucher. Elle secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à cacher le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. « Repose ça, Nathan, » le sermonna-t-elle, « et cherche des pilons. »

Ils travaillèrent ensemble, parlant d'abord des choses qu'ils faisaient puis de la préparation des ingrédients. Ils étaient en train de discuter de l'influence de la taille d'une racine hachée sur les propriétés finales d'une potion.

« J'ai lu dans un livre, Maman, » dit Nathan en faisant valoir son point de vue, « que les morceaux doivent être plus fins que 2,5 centimètres carrés seulement si le milieu est basique et non acide. »

« Nathan, tu ne peux pas compter que sur les livres. Je suis en train de t'expliquer que si tu as des morceaux plus gros que 2,5 centimètres carrés, même en milieu acide comme celui-ci, il y aura un changement dans la consistance et par conséquent, dans les propriétés finales de la potion, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu dis ça juste parce tu aimes que les choses soient hachées finement. Je ferais comme tu dis mais c'est injustifié, » continua-t-il de la contre-dire.

« Qu'en dit le professeur Rogue? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Nathan stoppa légèrement le mouvement rythmé de ses mains mais repris son travail en disant, « Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Tu n'en es pas sûr? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur. « Comment cela, tu n'en es pas sûr? »

« Je... » commença Nathan, cherchant ses mots.

Hermione arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour reporter toute son attention sur lui, attendant une explication.

« Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il a dit à ce sujet, » finit-il par dire.

Elle plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi me mens-tu? » Elle connaissait trop son fils pour tomber dans le panneau.

« Je ne mens pas, » contra-t-il, en hachant toujours la racine, mais son ton n'avait pas la conviction qu'elle savait qu'il aurait du avoir si ses accusations avaient été injustes.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter d'essayer de me tromper, Nathan? »

Il ne dit rien.

« Pourquoi ne me raconte-tu pas? » insista-t-elle.

Nathan soupira. « Je ne faisais pas attention au cours, » admit-il.

« Je pensais que tu aimais les cours du professeur Rogue. »

« J'aime les Potions, » corrigea-t-il, « mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais le professeur Rogue. »

Hermione poussa un soupir. « Que s'est-il passé pendant ces retenues pour que tu change d'avis comme ça? »

« Je n'ai jamais d'avis, » répondit-il.

« N'essaye pas de me mentir. Tu m'as dit dans tes lettres qu'il était ton enseignant préféré. Que s'est-il passé?e

« Il a découvert que je n'avais pas de père, » déclara-t-il.

Elle inspira faiblement. _Enfin_, pensa-t-elle. « Et en quoi cela change-t-il quoique ce soit? » insista-t-elle.

« Parce que les gens changent _toujours _quand il le découvrent. » Il ferma les yeux, arrêtant de bouger les mains. « Je suis fatigué de tout ça.»

Hermione lâcha l'ustensile avec lequel elle était en train de travailler et tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de son fils mais il s'éloigna d'elle.

« Nathan- »

« J'en ai assez de devoir mentir chaque fois qu'on m'interroge sur mon père. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça? » Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux quand il la regarda. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me le dire? »

« Tu sais que je te le dirai quand je le pourrai et que tu seras le premier à savoir. » Elle essaya de tendre une main vers lui encore une fois, mais sans succès.

« Tu mens. Il y en a tellement qui savent déjà et tu ne me dis rien! » protesta-t-il en élevant la voix.

« Je ne te mens pas. Personne ne sait - » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer mais elle fut coupée au milieu de sa phrase.

« Menteuse! » gronda Nathan. « Tu es une menteuse! Même le professeur Rogue sait! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Nathan était au courant que Severus savait.

« Je le savais! » s'exclama-t-il et elle réalisa que sa réaction l'avait trahie. « Parmi tous, le professeur Rogue sait qui est mon père! »

« Que t'a-t-il dit? » Sa voix était faible.

Elle le vit chercher comment répondre et ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration que quand elle expira après avoir entendu ses paroles. « Rien! Personne ne dit rien! » sa voix était teintée de déception. Elle voulait le rejoindre mais elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas le tenir dans ses bras. « Comment cela se fait-il qu'il sache et moi non? »

« Essaye de comprendre, Nathan. Nous en avons parlé tellement de fois. Je ne peux pas te dire pour l'instant. Tu - »

« Pourquoi pas? » coupa-t-il. « Je peux supporter la vérité, Maman. Je ne serais pas bouleversé s'il est à Azkaban ou un truc du genre. Je veux juste savoir son nom, » plaida-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux. « Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. »

Elle entendit son grognement de frustration. « Ce n'est pas juste! » protesta-t-il farouchement. « C'est moi qui dois endurer les remarques acerbes de Rogue; c'est moi qui doit supporter la pitié de mes amis. Et tu pourrais mettre fin à tout ça, mais tu...ne vas...rien me dire! » cria-t-il et il quitta la pièce en courant. Elle savait qu'il pleurait.

Hermione fit un mouvement pour le suivre mais elle fut arrêtée par la main de Severus Rogue sur son épaule et sa voix calme disant, « Laissez-le partir. »

« Relâche-moi, » ordonna-t-elle en secouant son bras, essayant de se libérer de son emprise. « Je dois aller le voir. » Ses doigts maintinrent leur prise sur son bras. Elle lui lança un regard furieux. « C'est entièrement ta faute! Tu as détruit tout ce que j'avais construit. Je l'avais préparé à ta méchanceté, ton injustice, ton entêtement et malgré tout, tu as trouvé un moyen qu'il te haïsse. J'espère que tu es satisfait, » tempêta-t-elle.

« Vous avez terminé? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle plissa les yeux. « Bâtard! » Elle avait préparer une autre série d'accusation mais il parla avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

« Votre secret est toujours sauf, mais pas pour longtemps si je vous laisse courir après lui. » Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. « Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que vous voulez, pour le peu que j'ai entendu de votre conversation. »

Elle poussa un soupir et sentit sa main relâcher doucement son bras. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il s'était rendu compte que tu savais quelque chose? » soupira-t-elle. « J'aurais été capable de le dissuader et les choses n'en seraient pas arrivé à un tel point. Il était fasciné par toi au point que je devais lui demander de parler d'autre chose. Que lui as-tu fait pendant ces retenues? Il...te hait assez pour négliger ce que tu dis en cours. C'est presque un exploit. Tu devrais être fier de toi, » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Et vous dites ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, » contra-t-il.

Elle le regarda, incrédule. « Tu veux qu'il te haïsse? Tu es en train de dire que tu veux vraiment que ton fils te déteste? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

« Je pensais que vous étiez heureuse qu'il n'ait pas de père, » dit-il. « Qui pourrait vouloir d'un bâtard assassin pour père? Il est bien mieux sans moi. »

« De quoi parles-tu? Nathan t'adorait jusqu'à ce que tu ne détruise tout avec ce que tu as dit pendant ces retenues. Il serait heureux de savoir que tu es son père. »

Il se moqua d'elle. « Ne me faites pas rire, Granger. Vous lui avez rempli la tête d'histoires fantastiques, en disant à quel point j'étais honorable et bon. C'était certain qu'il allait changer d'avis après avoir découvert la vérité sur ce que je suis réellement; il n'est pas stupide. »

« La vérité sur ce que tu es réellement, Severus? Pense-tu encore que tu ne mérite pas le pardon après tout ce que tu as fait pour le monde magique? » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprendras jamais pourquoi j'ai décidé de le garder; tu es aussi têtu que ton fils. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais voir Nathan, » dit-elle et elle quitta son bureau.

~oO0Oo~

Kevin était assis près d'une étagère dans la bibliothèque où il travaillait sur son devoir d'Histoire avec l'aide d'Andy. Il lutta avec les dates et les noms jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne sa tentative de trouver le bon Gobelin qui avait mené cette révolte en particulier. Il ferma son livre et leva les yeux vers Andy. « J'aimerais que Nathan soit là pour nous aider. »

« Moi aussi. Que penses-tu qu'il fasse dans les cachots avec sa mère? Préparer des ingrédients? »demanda Andy.

« Peut-être. Peut-être que cela ne le dérangerait pas si nous étions là pour voir? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Andy en hésitant. « Et si jamais Rogue est là, aussi? »

« Bien vu, » approuva Kevin et il ré-ouvrit son livre avec un soupir. « Tu penses vraiment que Rogue sait qui est le père de Nathan? »

« J'espère. C'est vraiment trop triste de ne pas connaître le nom de son propre père. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider à le découvrir. »

« Si Rogue le sait, on peut peut-être enquêter sur lui et essayer de découvrir quelque chose, » suggéra Kevin.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Nathan mérite de savoir qui est son père, même si tout ce qu'on peut trouver est un nom, » dit Andy.

« On devrait réfléchir à un plan, alors. Quand il reviendra, on pourra lui faire part de nos idées. »

« D'accord, ces révoltes de Gobelins sont trop ennuyeuses de toute façon, » approuva Andy et il commencèrent à travailler à leurs plans pour découvrir l'identité du père de leur amis.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était le Serpentard blond avec un sourire béat qui se trouvait derrière l'étagère près de laquelle ils étaient assis.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai dessiné un portrait de Nathan comme je me l'imagine. Vous pouvez le voir sur:

www . deviantart . com / deviation / 26307657 (supprimer les espaces entre les mots) ou en cherchant ferporcel sur DeviantART. :0)

Maintenant, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre? J'aimerais savoir alors laissez-moi une review. :0)

**A venir... **Nathan est à la recherche de la vérité, tout comme Severus.


	16. Chapitre 16: La recherche de l'Informati

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Nathan veut la vérité à tout prix, Devon en sait plus qu'il ne devrait et Lupin veut une confirmation. Tout un bazar d'information!_

**Note de la traductrice:** Coucou tout le monde, le chapitre est un peu en avance, et pour cause, je pars en week-end dans 10 minutes, et...heu...j'ai failli oublier d'envoyer ce chapitre. Du coup, j'ai juste le temps de le relire et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de me consacrer aux réponses à vos reviews, mais comme d'habitude, merci pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé: _Khalie, Karell, Eileen19, zinzinette, Serena-Rogue, 666naku, Alatariel Melawen, Jones17, Super-Ketchup, Nightshad, Vivi, Ste7851, Rebecca-black, Zaika, Diox Veriteae, Maud18, &Mayelle, Valalyeste._ :)

* * *

**Chapitre 16: La recherche de l'Information**

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs Poudlard avec des sentiments mitigés. Elle voulait trouver Nathan et le réconforter mais elle voulait aussi retourner au bureau du maître des Potions et le frapper fort pour avoir causé tout ça. S'il lui avait dit quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Nathan, elle aurait été préparée à l'explosion de colère de son fils et elle ne serait pas en train de fouiller le château pour le trouver à ce moment présent.

Les paroles accusatrices de Nathan lui revinrent à l'esprit. Menteuse. Oui, elle était une menteuse, mais pas dans le sens que pensait Nathan. Personne ne connaissait son secret le mieux gardé...jusqu'à ce que Severus le découvre. Comment était-ce arrivé d'abord? Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur la façon de trouver ce que savait son fils qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour réfléchir à l'implication de Severus dans cette histoire.

Mais à présent, elle était trop inquiète pour son fils – et trop en colère après Severus – pour penser correctement. Hermione marchait depuis une demie-heure avant de tourner à un coin et de finalement le trouver.

Il était là, les épaules appuyées sur le mur encadrant une large fenêtre qui dévoilait la mince couche de neige qui couvrait le parc et le lac. Elle eut mal au coeur en voyant son regard perdu...ses yeux déversaient des larmes silencieuses. Le paysage de l'autre côté de la vitre n'était pas la seule chose dont il n'était pas conscient. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait déjà remarqué sa présence dans ce couloir silencieux.

« Nathan, » appela-t-elle à voix basse, ne voulant pas le surprendre.

Il ne regarda pas vers elle mais leva une main à son visage, essayant d'essuyer les traces de ses pleurs.

Elle alla vers lui. « Je t'ai cherché, » dit-elle.

Pas de réponse.

Elle soupira. « Ça me brise le coeur de te voir comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre; je ne l'ai jamais voulu. » Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés quelque part au dehors, regardant sans vraiment voir; elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

« Chaque fois qu'on se dispute à propos de ton père, ça me blesse davantage. Je sais que c'est frustrant pour toi mais je ne peux pas te dire la vérité pour l'instant, et tu dois me faire confiance, je le ferai, dès que je pourrai.

« J'aurai pu te mentir, dire des choses sur ton père qui ne son pas vraies, simplement pour te rendre heureux. Est-ce ce que tu veux? Des mensonges? Parce que je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre, et te mettre en colère après moi n'aidera pas non plus. Je n'aime pas plus cette situation que toi. »

Elle vit une nouvelle larme rouler sur la joue de son fils.

« Ne pleure plus, » dit-elle alors, la voix teintée de tristesse devant cette situation difficile. Elle tendit la main vers son visage pour essuyer la larme, se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de pleurer à son tour. Il ferma les yeux dans un effort de cacher ses émotions.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. « Je suis désolée, Nathan. Je suis vraiment désolée, » murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne lui rendit pas son embrassade toutefois. Elle ferma les yeux et renforça son étreinte, essayant d'exprimer par les gestes ce qu'elle ne savait pas dire avec des mots. Hermione se contenta de tenir Nathan, reposant sa joue sur sa tête.

Elle le sentit essayer de se libérer après un moment et elle relâcha son étreinte. Il n'avait pas encore dit un mot et il ne la regardait pas non plus.

« Nathan, » appela-t-elle doucement, essayant de faire en sorte qu'il la regarde et lui parle. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle mais aucun mot ne vint. Ses yeux, tout rouges, étaient fixés sur elle à présent et bien que son expression soit terriblement vide, ses yeux noirs étaient remplis de colère et de frustration.

« Nathan, ne me repousse pas. Ça me fait mal quand tu ne me parle pas. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tu es ma vie, » implora-t-elle.

« Dis-moi son nom, »déclara-t-il calmement et fermement.

Elle se remit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, empêchant le nom de Severus de sortir de sa bouche. Une larme roula d'un de ses yeux. « Pas maintenant. »

« Alors ne prend même pas la peine de me parler avant d'en avoir décidé autrement. » Et sur ce, il la laissa près de la fenêtre et s'éloigna rapidement. D'autres larmes roulèrent sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux et les laissa couler librement.

Elle regrettait la position sur laquelle elle campait mais elle ne pouvait pas révéler à Nathan que Severus Rogue était son père sans savoir quelles étaient les intentions de celui-cienvers son fils. Si Severus n'en avait rien à faire de lui, elle ne pensait pas que Nathan puisse supporter un père qui soit à la fois si près mais si loin. Elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver, ça lui faisait mal au coeur mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce serait trop décevant.

Elle essaya de se calmer, observant le parc enneigé. Les larmes se tarirent mais pas ses inquiétudes. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce que Severus avait en tête, et encore moins ce qu'il avait dans le coeur. Comment se sentait-il vis-à-vis de Nathan, d'ailleurs? Elle réfléchit de toutes ses forces, se rappelant de chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit depuis qu'il avait été la voir la semaine précédente...ils étaient fâcheusement ambigus.

A leur première rencontre, il cherchait des réponses. Il avait semblé dégoûté à l'idée qu'elle ait pu garder son enfant, et il était clair que, pour lui, Nathan était le résultat d'un acte de barbarie. Pour lui, Nathan ne pouvait être rien de plus qu'un souvenir, la matérialisation de ses péchés. Elle soupira devant la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée. _Oh, comme il se trompe._

Et ensuite, il y avait ce qu'elle avait entendu aujourd'hui. Il tentait de maintenir Nathan loin de lui parce qu'il se sentait indigne; il pensait que Nathan était mieux sans lui. S'inquiétait-il à propos du genre de père qu'il serait? S'en souciait-il alors? _Oui, _assura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle savait, au fond de son coeur que Severus était un homme bon et que parmi tout ce gâchis, par cette manière détournée, il voulait le meilleur pour Nathan...n'est-ce pas?

Elle soupira. Cela ne la menait nulle part. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir avant d'agir. Hermione rassembla ses esprit et retourna aux cachots. Elle allait nettoyer le labo et partir de Poudlard. Une semaine ne serait pas de trop pour revenir avec une solution pour tout cela, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan était assis, le dos appuyé sur un coussin à la tête de son lit, tenant un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il essayait de se sortir de la tête la dispute qu'il avait eu avec sa mère. Il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait été aussi dur avec elle, mais il était vraiment fatigué et trop en colère pour accepter encore ses excuses. Non, il n'accepterait plus aucune excuse; il avait le droit de savoir. C'était le nom de _son _père qu'ils lui cachaient.

Et néanmoins, il sentait son coeur se serrer si fort qu'il en avait mal dans la poitrine. Il savait que sa mère souffrait à cause de lui; il l'avait déjà fait une fois auparavant, à l'un de ses anniversaires. L'image d'elle en train de pleurer lui fit de nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux. Il les chassa rapidement et reporta son attention sur les mots écrits sur le livre. Il lut un paragraphe, et son esprit s'interrogea une nouvelle fois. Il poussa un soupir et ferma le livre, ennuyé.

« Oh, tu es là! » dit Kevin en entrant dans le dortoir avec Andy juste derrière. « On t'a cherché. Devine quoi? J'ai un plan pour découvrir ce que sait Rogue sur ton père, » révéla-t-il, excité, attendant avec anxiété la réaction de Nathan.

Celui-ci haussa simplement un sourcil suspicieux.

« C'est une idée brillante, Nathan, » renchérit Andy.

« Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de le confronter à ta mère ou à un des autres professeurs, » lui raconta Kevin, « avec un petit coup de pouce du Polynectar. »

Nathan soupira et secoua la tête. « Merci d'essayer de m'aider, les gars, mais c'est une idée complètement dingue. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Andy, confus par la réponse de son ami.

« Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile de préparer du Polynectar? Ma mère était en seconde année quand elle l'a fait, nous sommes juste des Premières Années. Et puis je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue tombera dans le panneau. » expliqua Nathan.

« Hé bien, nous pensions que tu pourrais préparer le Polynectar; tu es bon en Potions, » insista Kevin, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé, Kevin. Je sais que tu essayes simplement de m'aider et je l'apprécie. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi facile de tromper le professeur Rogue. »

« Alors, on peut utiliser mon idée à la place, » dit Andy en soupirant fortement et en s'asseyant au bout du lit de Nathan.

« Ton idée ne fonctionnerai même pas si le professeur Rogue était un Première Année, Andy, » fit Kevin, l'air agacé par son camarade.

« Je suis sûr que Peeves pourrait lui soutirer des information. C'était un bon plan! » rétorqua vivement Andy.

Nathan sourit à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils essayaient vraiment de l'aider. « Merci, Andy, mais je pense que Kevin a raison. Même Voldemort n'a pas pu soutirer des informations au professeur Rogue. C'était un espion, tu te souviens? On pourrait l'interroger mais il ne laisserait échapper aucune information, pas même si Peeves le torturait, » souligna-t-il, cependant l'image de Peeves torturant le professeur Rogue était amusante. « Même si ce serait drôle à voir, » admit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire à cette image.

Quand leurs rires se furent calmés après les différentes image de Peeves torturant Rogue qu'ils avaient imaginées, Kevin s'assit sur le lit en face de celui de Nathan. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors? Toutes nos idées impliquent de tromper Rogue ou de le forcer à parler, mais avec son passé d'espion... » sa voix s'estompa.

« Pourquoi ne l'espionne-t-on pas? » suggéra Andy.

« Tu penses que Rogue irait en parler autour de lui? On pourrait seulement découvrir des informations inutiles sur sa vie ennuyeuse, » réfuta Kevin.

Mais cette suggestion fit germer quelque chose dans l'esprit de Nathan. « Attendez une minute, »dit-il, « c'est une super idée. On peut enquêter sur la vie du professeur Rogue et trouver quelque chose, des informations qu'on pourrait utiliser en échange du nom de mon père. » Les deux garçons pouvaient presque voir les possibilités fuser à travers le cerveau de Nathan, dont les yeux brillaient.

Kevin était surpris par l'idée de Nathan. « De la corruption? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« J'appellerai plutôt ça: la manière Serpentard d'obtenir des informations. Il a utilisé le fait que je ne connais pas mon père en premier contre moi, alors disons que ça lui retombe dessus, » fit remarquer Nathan. « Nous avons juste à trouver quelque chose qu'il ne veut vraiment pas que les gens sachent, » ajouta-t-il, appuyé contre la tête de son lit, contemplant les possibilités avec un sourire.

« Nathan, tu me fais peur des fois, » dit Andy en le regardant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? » demanda Kevin, observant Nathan d'un air dubitatif.

« C'est parfait! » leur assura Nathan. « Tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'enquêter sur le passé du professeur Rogue. Nous pouvons commencer par la bibliothèque, puis nous pourrons demander aux autres professeurs. Il enseigne ici depuis des siècles; ils doivent sûrement savoir quelque chose que nous pouvons utiliser. » Il fit une pause, observant les réactions de ses amis. « Si vous voulez toujours m'aider, voilà ce qu'il en est, » ajouta-t-il.

« Bien sûr que l'on va t'aider, c'est juste... » Kevin n'était pas totalement convaincu par l'idée de Nathan.

Celui-ci continua de discuter des manières possibles pour obtenir des informations sur le professeur Rogue et il parvint finalement à persuader ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils échafaudèrent des plans pendant le reste de l'après-midi, et à l'heure du dîner, l'humeur de Nathan s'était suffisamment améliorée pour lui donner enfin envie de manger quelque chose.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Nathan chercha instinctivement sa mère à la Grande Table, mais elle n'était pas là. _Elle doit déjà être rentrée à la maison,_ pensa-t-il avec un soupir.

Nathan ne fut pas le seul à remarquer l'absence d'Hermione au dîner. Remus Lupin s'approcha de la Directrice et demanda, « Hermione ne vient pas pour le dîner? »

« Je crains que non. Elle devait rentrer à Londres pour un travail, apparemment, » répondit Minerva.

Remus acquiesça et prit sa place habituelle. Hermione avait quitté Poudlard sans avoir été le voir comme il le lui avait demandé. Il s'interrogea sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle aurait pu éviter cette rencontre. Il savait que la paternité de Nathan était une question délicate pour elle; il était presque certain qu'elle n'avait jamais révélé l'identité de l'homme à personne, pas même à Harry ou Ron.

Il regarda le long de la table et trouva le maître des Potions en train de manger son repas tranquillement. Devait-il confronter Severus? Admettrait-il la vérité? Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait un fils ou ne révélé qu'il avait eu une relation avec Hermione. Mais Severus n'était pas du genre à faire des révélations sur sa vie privée à n'importe qui. Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. En fait, il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent de ses soupçons. Et s'il se trompait et que Nathan n'était pas le fils de Severus?

Il regarda vers la table des Gryffondors, Nathan mangeait et parlait avec ses inséparables amis. Il observa le garçon pendant un moment. Lupin en était presque sûr...presque. Les similarités entre le garçon et Severus étaient nombreuses; principalement sur le comportement, mais il y en avait aussi sur le physique. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, le corps mince; c'était des attributs venant du père de Nathan, pas d'Hermione et elles collaient toutes avec Severus.

Nathan haussa un sourcil à cet instant. _Là, _pensa Lupin. _C'est comme regarder de nouveau le Rogue de onze ans. _Il soupira et reporta son attention sur son repas. Ce serait mieux s'il en parlait d'abord avec Hermione, pour en être sûr. Elle serait à Poudlard le week-end suivant, mais il se rappela alors du calendrier lunaire. Remus ne serait pas à Poudlard ce week-end là; c'était la pleine lune. Il regarda de nouveau Severus, le contemplant, et il décida qu'il avait besoin d'être sûr avant d'en parler avec l'homme acariâtre.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan était entouré de Gryffondors quand un groupe de Serpentards, menés par l'un d'entre eux, très blond et en première année, s'approcha de lui dans le hall. Cela aurait été un événement habituel si Devon Malefoy n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Le professeur Flitwick doit se demander où Granger a apprit ce petit sortilège qu'il nous a si savamment montré en cours aujourd'hui. Qu'en dis-tu, Granger? » demanda Malefoy, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Nathan l'ignora, alors aucun Gryffondor n'accorda d'attention à Malefoy non plus.

« Ce serait quelque chose que mon père m'aurait appris. C'est ton père qu'il t'a enseigné ce sort, Granger? » continua Malefoy.

Nathan continua de marcher, faisant semblant de ne pas écouter ce que disait le Serpentard, jusqu'à...

« Oh non, attendez une minute, j'oubliais que tu n'_as_ pas de père. »

Nathan écarquilla les yeux et il stoppa ses pas. Le groupe de Gryffondor qui marchait avec lui s'arrêta également. Il se tourna pour faire face au Serpentard qui affichait un petit air satisfait et lui lança un regard de mépris.

« J'ai un père, » dit Nathan fermement.

Devon fit un sourire narquois. « Bien sûr que tu en as un; c'est juste que tu ne sais pas qui il est. »

Nathan n'avait pas d'autres réponses à cela que, « Ferme-la, Malefoy. »

« Pourquoi, je n'étais pas censé le dire? Je ne pensais pas que c'était un secret. Tes amis en parlaient librement à la bibliothèque l'autre jour, » se moqua le Serpentard avec une expression innocente.

Nathan était choqué. Il regarda avec incrédulité les deux amis auxquels Malefoy faisait certainement référence. Ceux qui écoutaient l'interaction observaient Nathan avec un air spéculatif, et il pouvait sentir ces regards sur lui.

« Hé bien, c'était un très bon sortilège, en tout cas. On se verra en Défense, si ce n'est plus tôt, » dit Devon et il continua son chemin dans le couloir, suivi par le groupe de Serpentard, qui regardaient aussi Nathan mais avec la malveillance qui faisait défaut aux Gryffondors.

« Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance! » siffla Nathan à ses supposés deux meilleurs amis avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

~oO0Oo~

Le vendredi soir, Severus terminait quelques potions pour l'infirmerie quand la porte cachée reliant son laboratoire à son bureau s'ouvrit devant Hermione Granger. Pendant un moment, elle ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence dans la pièce.

« Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui, Miss Granger, » dit-il, la surprenant, comme prévu.

« Bonsoir, Severus, » répondit-elle, mais ce fut tout.

Il l'observa alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un des meubles d'ingrédients avec un parchemin à la main. Elle en parcourut le contenu et prit quelques notes sur son parchemin. Il revint au chaudron bouillonnant devant lui mais lançait de temps en temps des regards à la femme qui partageait la pièce avec lui.

Le temps passa en silence, et elle avait l'air de vérifier à nouveau ce qui se trouvait sur la liste qu'elle tenait à la main. Il faisait semblant de lire un journal en attendant que la potion qu'il avait préparée soir assez froide pour être mise en bouteille.

« Tu avais raison au sujet de Nathan. » Elle brisa le silence, et ce fut au tour de Severus d'être surpris cette fois. « Je n'aurais pas du partir à sa recherche l'autre jour. »

Il leva les yeux de son journal pour l'observer ouvertement. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et il y avait quelque chose de ...différent à propos d'elle. Il l'avait vue à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers mois mais il ne pouvait se souvenir de l'avoir vue aussi...perdue. Ses paroles et le souvenir de leur précédente dispute lui traversèrent l'esprit. _A-t-elle révélé la vérité au garçon?_

« Il ne me parle pas. Il m'a évité toute l'après-midi. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, à son huitième anniversaire, mais cette fois c'est différent. » Elle jouait avec le parchemin dans ses mains, les yeux fixés sur celui-ci.

Cela ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. Mais Nathan n'avait pas agit différemment. Il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Je veux lui dire, Severus, » déclara-t-elle, et elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. « Je veux lui dire que tu es son père et mettre fin à tout cela une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le rencontrer au petit-déjeuner demain matin et supporter qu'il m'ignore encore. »

« Vous ne le ferez pas, » dit-il. Il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien révélé au garçon. _Pour l'instant,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Il n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il veut, » insista-t-elle, le ton pressant. « Je voulais attendre que tu en finisse avec ça mais je ne pense pas que je puisse. Nathan est ma vie, Severus; il est tout pour moi. Quand il me regarde de la manière qu'il l'a faite aujourd'hui, ça me blesse trop. »

« Vous ne lui direz pas, » dit-il. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant son désespoir évident.

« Je vais lui dire, » affirma-t-elle.

« Il va vous haïr, » déclara Severus, et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Il pouvait déchiffrer dans son expression les possibilités qui fusaient dans sa tête. «Allez-le voir et dites-lui que je suis son père, mais il ne vous le pardonnera jamais. Vous ferez de sa vie un enfer, ses amis le traiteront avec indifférence. Il ne vous parlera plus jamais. »

« Tu as tord, » rétorqua-t-elle en gardant le menton levé. « Il sera content de savoir que tu es son père; il t'admire. Vous apprendrez à mieux vous connaître et à vous aimer mutuellement. »

Il eut un reniflement de mépris. « Vous avez perdu l'esprit, Granger. Je ne l'aime pas; je ne veux pas apprendre à mieux le connaître. Il m'ennuie, » dit-il, sachant dans son coeur que ce n'était pas vrai. « Si vous lui dites, je réfuterai. Si vous insistez, vous n'aimerez pas ce que je ferai, » menaça-t-il en s'approchant jusqu'à la dominer de toute sa taille de manière menaçante.

« Tu bluffes! » le défia-t-elle. « Je sais que ce sont des paroles en l'air. Je t'ai vu avec Drago. Je sais qui tu es vraiment, Severus. Tu ne blesserais pas ton propre fils. »

« Si vous en êtes si sûre, alors essayez, » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils engagèrent une bataille silencieuse; qu'il remporta quand elle se détourna brusquement et grogna de frustration.

Il était soulagé.

~oO0Oo~

Après les déclarations de Malefoy de la semaine précédente, Nathan avait été interrogé par tous les Gryffondors de Première Année, ainsi que quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. Chaque élève qui l'observait avec des questions indiscrètes ou -même pire – de la pitié ajouta à son indignation quand à la position sur laquelle campait sa mère, lui donnant de la force pour supporter sa colère. Il ne lui adresserait pas la parole avant qu'elle n'ait un nom à lui dire.

Elle l'avait cherché quand elle était arrivée pour le week-end, le vendredi, et il l'avait courageusement ignorée, lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner. Il était content qu'elle ne se soit pas montrée pour le dîner ce jour-là, ou pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain. Il était toujours en colère après elle, mais résister à son ton implorant et à son visage triste était très dur.

Nathan avait pardonné à ses meilleurs amis toutefois. Après cette première rencontre dans le hall avec Malefoy, il avait boudé les garçons pendant un moment mais leur avait pardonné quand ils lui prouvèrent qu'ils ne savaient pas que le blondinet avait écouté leur conversation. Nathan les croyait. Il savait maintenant que c'était un coup typique d'un Serpentard de la part de Malefoy et Nathan ne pouvait plus que se lamenter sur les conséquences de cet acte.

Mais cette semaine là, les choses avaient été différentes. De moins en moins d'élèves le regardaient bizarrement et ses plans concernant l'obtention d'informations sur le professeur Rogue avaient été mis en application. Ses amis et lui avaient passé la plupart de leur temps libre à cette tâche. C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait actuellement devant le bureau du professeur Lupin. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant ses esprits et frappa.

« Nathan, » fit Lupin en ouvrant la porte.

« Bonjour, professeur. Avez-vous une minute? » demanda Nathan.

« Oui, » répondit le professeur, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il fit un pas en arrière et fit signe à Nathan de le suivre à l'intérieure, et ferma la porte. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

« Pas vraiment, » se hâta de répondre Nathan. « Je veux juste parler du professeur Rogue, Monsieur. »

Lupin se raidit légèrement. Parler de Rogue avec Nathan n'était pas quelque chose qu'il recherchait, particulièrement maintenant qu'il suspectait leur parenté. « Prend un siège, Nathan. »

Celui-ci s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui indiquait.

« Du thé? » offrit Lupin et Nathan acquiesça. Le professeur prit le service à thé et le plaça sur la table. Il réchauffa l'eau avec un sort et ajouta les sachets de thé. « Du sucre, du lait? »

« Du sucre, » Nathan prit la coupe. « Merci,Monsieur. »

Lupin, avec une tasse pour lui même dans la main, prit le siège en face de son élève. « Du professeur Rogue, » déclara-t-il avec un soupir, l'air fatigué et plus vieux que son âge.

Nathan but une gorgée de thé. « Je sais que vous m'avez déjà expliqué auparavant, Monsieur, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi le professeur Rogue agit comme il le fait. »

« Pourquoi Severus agit ainsi? » murmura Lupin pour lui-même, soupirant une nouvelle fois. « Nathan, le professeur Rogue a vécu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, » commença-t-il. « Une guerre peut affecter les gens de nombreuses manières. Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère t'a dit à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque mais la guerre était particulièrement difficile pour le professeur Rogue.

« Je suppose que tu sais qu'il était un espion, » dit lupin et Nathan acquiesça. « Très bien. Pour paraître convainquant en tant que Mangemort, il a du jouer un rôle parfait, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Son interprétation était tellement bonne, et il a joué ce rôle pendant tant d'années que c'est devenu une part de ce qu'il est.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être d'accord avec la façon dont agit le professeur Rogue la plupart du temps, mais je veux que tu sache que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou n'importe qui d'autre. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire? » demanda Lupin.

« Oui,Monsieur, » répondit Nathan, et le silence tomba, alors qu'ils méditaient sur cela pendant un moment. Puis, brisant une nouvelle fois le silence, il demanda, « Pensez-vous qu'il ait des regrets? »

Lupin posa sa tasse vide sur la table. « Il doit regretter vraiment beaucoup de chose. Comme nous tous, Nathan. Tu vois, lors d'une guerre, il y a des décisions qui doivent être prises au mépris de nos sentiments. La plupart du temps, tu dois mettre ton opinion personnelle de côté pour le bien général. »

Nathan frotta sa tasse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre, et il redevint silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi demander ensuite.

Le professeur Lupin regarda Nathan et, interprétant sa réflexion, il affirma, « N'essaye pas de le comprendre trop tôt, Nathan. Le professeur Rogue est un homme très compliqué. Tu comprendras ses actions, un jour. »

« J'espère, » murmura Nathan en acquiesçant. Il termina son thé, discutant de sujets moins complexes, et quitta le bureau du professeur Lupin en en sachant un peu plus sur le mystérieux professeur Rogue mais sans rien pour l'aider dans ses plans.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan faisait route vers les cachots. Il avait quitté ses amis qui jouaient et étudiaient dans la salle commune, après avoir décidé qu'il ne pouvait ignorer sa mère plus longtemps.

Cette après-midi là, elle l'avait cherché à la bibliothèque, lui demandant de lui parler encore une fois. Les images des yeux de sa mère plein de peine et le son de sa voix implorante avaient envahit son esprit durant toute la journée.

Il était presque arrivé à destination à présent. Il était très près du bureau du professeur Rogue – la seule façon d'accéder au laboratoire privé de l'homme. Il savait que sa mère serait en train d'y travailler.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau; pas de réponse. Il frappa encore, attendant. Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse après avoir cogné une troisième fois, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Comme il l'avait présumé, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais il pouvait voir de la lumière venant de la porte cachée du laboratoire. Nathan prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Il était temps de parler à nouveau à sa mère.

Cependant, alors qu'il était à mi-chemin de la porte, il entendit la voix d'Hermione tenir une conversation; elle n'était pas seule. Il resta là pendant un moment, hésitant quant à entrer ou revenir plus tard, quand il entendit la voix de la seconde personne avec elle dans la pièce – le professeur Lupin. Nathan fronça les sourcils de confusion; il ne savait pas que sa mère et le professeur Lupin étaient des amis proches, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons à la présence du professeur de Défense dans la labo de Potions.

Nathan s'approcha prudemment de la porte. Il pouvait entendre ce que disait le professeur à présent.

« ...mais je ne voulais pas lui en parler avant d'en discuter avec toi d'abord, Hermione. »

« Je ne comprend pas, Remus. Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Hermione, regarder Nathan c'est comme revenir dans le temps, à l'époque où j'étais élève ici. La ressemblance entre eux deux est très forte, » insista Lupin.

La pièce devant lui était silencieuse et Nathan fronça les sourcils de confusion. _Que veut dire le professeur Lupin?_

Ses méditation furent interrompus par le son de la voix de sa mère, en provenance du laboratoire.

« Remus, je... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je sais que c'est une question délicate pour toi. Si je ne me trompe pas, Nathan ne sait pas, » entendit-il dire Lupin.

« Non, il ne sait pas, » confirma sa mère.

« Et à propos de - » dit Lupin mais Nathan n'entendit pas le reste de la question.

« On espionne sa mère? » fit une voix derrière lui, le surprenant.

La conversation à l'intérieure du labo s'interrompit et la porte s'ouvrit soudainement en grand. Nathan vit sa mère, les yeux écarquillés, les regardant, lui et le professeur Rogue. « Nathan, » murmura-t-elle, l'air effrayé.

« J'étais- » essaya d'expliquer Nathan, mais il fut interrompu par le professeur Rogue.

« Vous étiez dans _mon _bureau, à écouter derrière la porte une conversation dans laquelle vous n'étiez définitivement pas invité. » La voix du professeur Rogue avait pris un ton accusateur.

« Tout va bien, Severus. Je ne pense pas que Nathan espionnais notre conversation, n'est-ce pas? » Le professeur Lupin lui vint en aide... en quelques sortes.

« Je ...j'étais... » Nathan capta le regard de sa mère qui semblait toujours inquiète.

« Nathan, » dit-elle calmement.

« Oui, je vous écoutais, » admit-il. « Vous étiez en train de parler de moi et je sais exactement de quoi vous discutiez. » Il soutint le regard de sa mère. « Est-ce que les autres professeurs le savent aussi? A combien de personnes vas-tu le dire avant de finalement m'autoriser à savoir? »

Nathan était tellement focalisé sur Hermione qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'attention de Rogue était maintenant fixée sur Lupin.

« Nathan, ce n'est pas - » Hermione tenta de se justifier, mais il ne voulait pas écouter.

« Je suis venu pour te parler parce que je pensais que tu me disais la vérité l'autre jour. Tu m'as presque eu encore une fois avec ton visage triste et ta voix pleurnicheuse, Maman. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te pardonne après ça! » dit Nathan en ignorant ses deux professeurs. Il lui fit une grimace et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce.

A ce moment seulement, Hermione remarqua qu'une autre paire d'yeux noirs étaient fixés sur elle, impassibles et accusateurs.

« Severus, Remus a remarqué - » commença-t-elle, seulement pour être interrompue une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait, » dit Severus et il soutint son regard pendant un moment avant de s'adresser à Lupin. « Que vas-tu faire de cette information, Lupin? »

« Severus, je ne le dirais à personne d'autre, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne auparavant, et que tu es très réservé sur ta vie personnelle, » assura Lupin à l'autre homme.

Severus acquiesça. « Il ne doit pas savoir. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire, mais je vous suggère de le faire, » dit Remis en regardant alternativement Severus et Hermione.

« Ton avis n'est ni requis ni le bienvenu, Lupin. C'est entre Granger et moi, et j'apprécierais que tu te mêle de tes affaires, sinon - »

« Ça suffit,Severus! » Hermione le surprit avec cette forte réprimande. « Remus est un ami. Je suis sûre qu'il fera ce qui est le mieux pour Nathan. Il essayait juste d'aider. »

« Très bien, vous connaissez mon opinion, » dit-il à Hermione, puis il se tourna vers Lupin. « Je vais garder un oeil sur toi, Lupin. » Et sur ce, il partit dans tourbillon de robes noires.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » Lupin rassura Hermione qui poussa un soupir.

~oO0Oo~

« Je m'en fous de ce que fait ou pas ton père, Malefoy! » déclara Nathan.

Ils étaient au milieu du Hall d'entrée, après le dîner. Devon Malefoy était entouré de Serpentards de première année et Nathan était également avec ses amis.

« Je ne faisais que parler avec mes amis, ici, » fit Malefoy avec un sourire méprisant et il ajouta, « Je suis désolé si tu es jaloux parce que j'ai un père qui m'aime. »

Nathan serra les poings, essayant de contenir sa rage. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Devon.

« Tu le cherches encore ou as-tu abandonné? As-tu cherché à Azkaban? » demanda Devon, provoquant l'hilarité chez les Serpentards.

Mais cela ne dura que jusqu'à temps que Nathan réplique, « Si mon père est à Azkaban, Malefoy, le tien devrait lui tenir compagnie. »

Malefoy plissa les yeux. « Mon père n'est pas un criminel! » répondit-il avec indignation.

« Hé bien, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. Peut-être que tu ne connais pas ton père aussi bien que ça, » dit Nathan sans attendre une réponse. Il tourna le dos au Serpentard et monta les escaliers en marbre avec ses amis.

« Je te ferai ravaler tes mots, Granger! » menaça Devon.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué la présence du professeur Rogue dans le recoin sombre derrière les sabliers de points. _Alors Devon est au courant de la situation de Nathan, _songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'aiderait sûrement pas.

Il soupira en faisant chemin vers son bureau.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan était à la bibliothèque; cela avait été une habitude depuis qu'il avait prévu d'enquêter sur Rogue avec ses amis plusieurs jours auparavant. Ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps libre à cette tâche et Nathan venait à manquer de sources d'information. Lui et ses amis avaient consulté chaque livre sur l'histoire récente du monde sorcier, les vieux annuaires d'école, la généalogie et il n'y avait rien à utiliser contre le professeur Rogue.

Leurs tentatives de persuader les autres enseignants de discuter du maître des Potions s'avéraient être vaines. Il semblait que personne n'en savait suffisamment sur cet homme réservé et ceux qui savaient ne voulait rien révéler.

Malefoy avait souligné l'absence de père de Nathan à chaque occasion. Celui-ci ignorait le Serpentard mais il commençait également à s'en lasser. Cela ne faisait que le frustrer davantage! Il ferma un autre livre inutile et poussa un profond soupir.

« Faisons une pause, » suggéra-t-il et les garçons de l'autre côté de la table s'appuyèrent sur le dossier de leur chaise. « Ça ne mène à rien, » admit-il.

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Kevin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? » demanda Andy. « On laisse tomber? »

Nathan soupira.

« On n'abandonne pas, Andy. On est des Gryffondors. Nous avons juste besoin d'un autre plan, » dit Kevin au garçon près de lui et, se tournant vers celui en face de lui, il ajouta, « N'est-ce pas, Nathan? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tentait de comprendre où le plan avait échoué. « Oui, c'est exacte. Il nous faut un autre plan. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous manque? » demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique. « Avec qui n'avons-nous pas parlé? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Andy. « Je suis à court d'idée pour faire parler les professeurs. A moins qu'on ne demande crânement: connaissez-vous un secret sordide sur le professeur Rogue? Je ne sais pas comment les faire parler. »

« D'accord. Vous vous occupez de la Directrice et je prend le professeur Flitwick, » dit Kevin.

Avant que Andy ne puisse protester quant au choix de la distribution des professeurs, Nathan souffla, « Le Directeur! »

« Qui? » demanda Kevin.

« Bien sûr, comment ai-je pu l'oublier? Il doit tout savoir sur le professeur Rogue et il doit vouloir en parler depuis qu'il l'a tué, » babilla Nathan, perdu au milieu des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur ses amis; ils l'observaient. Nathan sourit. « Nous avons besoin d'accéder au bureau de la Directrice. Je dois avoir une conversation avec un portrait. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre? J'aimerai savoir alors dites-le moi dans une review. :0)

**A venir... **Nathan a une nouvelle source d'information et les vacances de Noël sont proches – c'est Noël.


	17. Chapitre 17: Des questions sans réponses

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Nathan a une nouvelle source d'information et Hermione et Severus ont beaucoup à penser._

**Note de la traductrice: **Comme toujours, merci de suivre cette histoire et merci à celles qui laissent une review. :)

_&Mayelle:_ c'est frustrant de les voir se tourner autour comme ça hein? La suite, la voilà! Merci pour ta review et à la semaine prochaine.

_Eileen19: _L'audace de Nathan, sûrement héritée de Severus, ça a un côté très Serpentard, non? Merci de reviewer aussi fidèlement, bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Des questions sans réponses**

Nathan était assis dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau de la Directrice. Comme stipulé dans son plan, il était venu chercher le professeur McGonagall en faisant semblant d'être intéressé par le travail d'assistant de Rusard.

« Alors, Mr. Granger, comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie, d'être un assistant de Poudlard? Ce n'est pas un travail facile, » fit remarquer la Directrice après une explication ennuyeuse sur les devoirs des assistants.

« Je comprend, Madame la Directrice, » répondit-il avec respect, se demandant pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps avant que quelqu'un ne l'appelle hors de son bureau. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kevin et Andy?_pensa-t-il avec appréhension.

Et ce fut comme s'ils avaient entendu ses pensées.

« Madame la Directrice, » appela le portrait d'un moine sorcier derrière elle. « Je pense que vous devriez aller aux cachots. »

« C'est Peeves? » demanda-t-elle, résignée;

« Je crains que non. C'est une poignée de ces feux d'artifice; ces serpents colorés, » lui dit le portrait, « et ils se multiplient rapidement. »

McGonagall soupira. « Mr. Granger, je suis désolée mais ceci va devoir attendre, » s'excusa-t-elle en le congédiant.

« Oh, je peux attendre le temps que vous reveniez, Professeur, » dit-il, gardant à l'esprit sa partie du plan. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. »

Elle le regarda pendant un moment, réfléchissant à son offre, puis acquiesça. « Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Nathan la regarda partir et dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, il regarda les nombreux portraits accrochés dans la pièce et dit d'un ton pressant, « Je dois parler avec Albus Dumbledore. »

« Oh, quel petit galopin! » cracha un sorcier à la large moustache et au chapeau bleu. « C'est toi qui est derrière ces feux d'artifice, n'est-ce pas? »

Nathan ignora cette accusation et celles qui suivirent, et chercha sur le mur le sorcier qu'il n'avait vu que sur les cartes de Chocogrenouille et les vieilles images sorcières.

« Je suis ici, » fit une voix calme à sa droite. « Mr. Granger, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-il et il traversa la pièce pour se tenir devant le cadre d'Albus Dumbledore. « J'aimerai vous poser des questions sur un sorcier que vous avez connu, » dit-il.

« Ce que tu as à demander doit être très important. Une attaque par les feux d'artifice n'est pas une diversion anodine, » dit Dumbledore, amusé.

Nathan se figea devant le regard profond du portrait dont les yeux brillaient. « Je...vous connaissiez très bien le professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Oui, c'est exact, » répondit lentement Albus.

« Il...hé bien, je sais que... » _Pourquoi est-ce si dur à dire? _« Il, vous savez... »

« Oui, mon enfant, il m'a tué, » termina Dumbledore pour lui. « Mais seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, » ajouta-t-il en regardant Nathan intensément. « Il y a des cas dans une guerre dans lesquels certains sacrifices doivent être faits. »

« Lui avez-vous pardonné, Monsieur? »

« Il n'y avait rien à pardonner. » Dumbledore caressa sa barbe peinte. « Mais tu le savais déjà, sans quoi tu ne serais pas là. Que ne sais-tu _pas_? »

A ces mots, Nathan réalisa qu'il serait plus dur d'obtenir ce dont il avait besoin de ce vieux sorcier dans le portrait qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait espéré que l'ancien Directeur aurait eu des regrets concernant Rogue et voudrait partager quelques sordides secrets venant du passé du maître des Potions. Il pensait toujours que cela valait la peine d'essayer et donc, il opta pour l'approche directe car il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la Directrice ne revienne.

« Il sait quelque chose de très important sur moi, mais il ne me dira rien. Je pensais que peut-être vous pourriez m'aider, » expliqua Nathan. « J'ai besoin d'informations que je pourrai utiliser en échange de ce qu'il sait. Quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas que toute l'école sache. »

Il y était! Il en appelait au désir de vengeance du sorcier.

Dumbledore observait Nathan avec encore plus d'intérêt. « Tu ressemble bien plus à ton père que ce que je pensais. Tu me demande quelque chose pour faire du chantage au professeur Rogue. C'est inhabituel.

Les yeux de Nathan se mirent à briller après la première partie du discours du portrait. « En quoi suis-je plus comme mon père, Monsieur? »

Dumbledore ne serait pas aussi facile à appâter mais il pouvait voir l'opportunité que cette conversation avait fait surgir. « Tu es plus enclin à obtenir ce que tu veux sans te préoccuper de la manière de l'avoir. Ton père était comme cela aussi, et c'était un des traits que j'admirais chez lui... » il fit une pause. «...mais seulement quand c'était pour des choses justes. »

Nathan était hypnotisé par le sorcier dans le tableau. Dumbledore en avait dit plus sur son père qu'aucune autre personne ne l'avait fait. « Étiez-vous amis? »

« J'aime à penser que nous le sommes toujours, » répondit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. « Mais je pensais que tu voulais parler du professeur Rogue, » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Nathan avait complètement perdu son intérêt pour le maître des Potions. Il était maintenant bien plus intéressé par ce que le grand Albus Dumbledore avait à dire sur son père. « Non, c'est bon. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas parler de lui, Monsieur, » en repoussant ce sujet. « On peut continuer à parler de mon père, si vous préférez... » _Et vous pourriez commencer par me dire son nom, _voulut-il ajouter.

Dumbledore était amusé. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, mais tu devrais savoir que faire du chantage au professeur Rogue ne l'amènera pas à coopérer avec toi, mon petit. Il devrait te dire qui est ton père si tu gagne son respect et son amitié. »

Nathan fronça les sourcils. Avait-il mentionné l'information que détenait son professeur de Potions? Il ne pensait pas. Comment le portrait l'avait-il su alors? « Je ne vous ai jamais dit quelle information je voulais obtenir du professeur Rogue. »

« Non, c'est exacte. »

Nathan n'en était que plus confus. « Comment avez-vous su, alors? »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses. Je sais que les Basiliques sont daltoniens, qu'il y a mille-deux-cent-soixante-quatorze parfums de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et que la Directrice cache des bonbons au citron dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Pourquoi n'en prend-tu pas quelques un pendant qu'elle n'est pas là? » dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'oeil malicieux et en désignant de la tête le bureau.

Nathan fronça davantage les sourcils. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au bureau et secoua la tête pour réorganiser ses pensées, et reporta son regard sur le portrait.

Avant que Nathan ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole. « Trop tard, » dit-il et du bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la porte se fit entendre, attirant l'attention de Nathan. « Tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions quand tu arrêteras de les chercher. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est en toi, » ajouta Dumbledore, les yeux brillants.

Nathan cligna des yeux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? _Il n'avait pas le temps de penser ou de demander quoique ce soit d'autre, cependant. Il retourna rapidement au fauteuil sur lequel il avait été assis avant que la Directrice ne parte et feignit l'ennui comme s'il était resté dans cette position tout ce temps.

McGonagall alla à son bureau, prit son siège et soupira. « Où en étions-nous, Mr. Granger? » demanda-t-elle, de façon rhétorique. « Ah, oui. Le travail d'assistant. Hé bien - »

« Madame la Directrice, pendant que vous étiez dehors, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous avez dit et je pense que je ne suis pas prêt pour la responsabilité d'être un assistant de Poudlard pour le moment. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé du temps, Madame, » ajouta Nathan en se levant de son siège et en quittant rapidement le bureau.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière lui, la confusion fut une nouvelle fois clairement visible sur son visage. Arrêter de chercher des réponses? Tout ce dont il avait besoin était en lui? De quoi ce portrait cinglé parlait-il? _Et, c'était ça, le fameux Albus Dumbledore? _Pensa-t-il. _Pas d'une grande aide._

Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et alors qu'il rentrait à la tour Gryffondor, quelques unes des autres choses qu'il avait appris cette après-midi lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Je suis comme mon père, _Nathan sourit. Il ne connaissait pas encore son père mais maintenant il en savait plus sur lui qu'avant. _Il se bat pour ce qu'il veut, tout comme moi. _

Perdu dans ses pensées, dans ce qu'il avait appris de Dumbledore, il entra dans la salle commune pour rejoindre ses amis qui lui demandèrent un compte-rendu complet de sa conversation avec le portrait.

« Alors, ce que tu dis est qu'il n'a rien dit, non plus, » conclut Kevin après que Nathan eut terminé.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il doit avoir dit quelque chose d'utile, d'une façon codée. C'est la conversation la plus étrange que j'ai jamais eu, et c'est pas rien, » confessa Nathan.

« Hé bien, tu vas l'ajouter au dossier, hein? » demanda Andy.

« Oui, bien sûr, » lui assura Nathan. « En fait, je vais le faire dès maintenant. Je ne veux rien oublier de ce que le portrait a dit, aussi absurde que cela paraisse. »

Nathan quitta la salle commune et monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Il s'installa sur son lit, prenant deux rouleaux de parchemins de son sac de livres. Le premier était celui qu'Andy avait nommé: _le Dossier Rogue_. C'était là que Nathan gardait la trace des informations qu'il jugeait utiles sur le professeur. Le second, que les autres ne connaissaient pas, était celui qu'il avait appelé _le Dossier Papa._

Le deuxième parchemin contenait peu d'informations. Dans la première colonne, il y avait une liste de noms, intitulée _Personnes qui savent_, à laquelle Nathan ajouta Albus Dumbledore. En plus de cela, il n'y avait qu'une autre référence en dessous de la colonne Preuves: _Le professeur Lupin a mentionné le jour où il était élève._

Nathan avait commencé à prendre des notes sur ce qu'il savait de son père après la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre sa mère et le professeur de Défense. Maintenant, il avait d'autres points à ajouter. Le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il avait été ami avec son père. _Est toujours_, ajouta mentalement Nathan. Il savait également que son père était un homme déterminé, qui n'abandonnait pas quand il voulait quelque chose. _Tout comme moi, _pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il continua de noter quelques points de sa conversation avec Dumbledore, et après avoir relu les parchemins, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas ce dont il avait besoin pour découvrir qui était son père, ou pour soutirer des informations au professeur Rogue. Il soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Observant les motifs rouges et or des rideaux de son lit, Nathan songea à la dernière chose que le portrait avait dit, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par _tout ce dont tu as besoin est en toi._

~oO0Oo~

Remus était plongé dans ses pensées après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu ce jour-là, le week-end précédent, dans les cachots. Il s'y était rendu à la recherche d'une confirmation concernant ses soupçons sur le patrimoine de Nathan, et il avait eu cette confirmation et bien plus. Il avait vu la colère de Nathan, l'entêtement de Severus et l'impuissance d'Hermione, et il avait écouté ses explications et ses lamentations.

Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle avait caché Nathan à Severus, avait gardé le secret sur Severus à tout le monde, y compris Nathan. A ce moment-là, Remus avait commencé à comprendre les réactions du maître des Potions envers le garçon, et à ses actes lors des derniers jours, dans les cachots, mais après avoir eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir, Remus avait à présent plus de questions que de réponses.

De temps en temps, le secret concernant le père de Nathan était un sujet de discussion parmi les Potters, les Weasleys et les autres membres de l'Ordre du phénix latent. Au début, quand ils avaient découvert la grossesse d'Hermione, il y avait eu de l'émoi pour certains et de l'indignation pour d'autres. Quand elle avait déclaré que l'identité du père n'était pas leurs affaires mais les siennes, les réactions n'en avaient été que plus fortes. Ron avait exigé qu'elle leur dise le nom du sorcier qui lui avait fait ça; Minerva avait demandé à Hermione de se confier à eux, mais la plus calme, et pourtant la plus inquiétante réaction, avait été celle de Harry. Le sauveur du monde magique affichait un regard froid, un regard qui trahissait le pouvoir derrière ses traits jeunes et innocents, et c'était quelque chose que Remus n'avait vu que quelques fois seulement, et il espérait ne jamais le revoir.

Hermione avait été plus calme que d'habitude et leur avait dit que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. D'autres protestations avaient suivi cette déclaration, mais elles s'étaient tues quand Harry prit la parole. Il s'était approché d'Hermione et avait dit, « Si tu es tellement acharnée à le protéger de nous, tu ferais mieux de bien le protéger, » et avait quitté la pièce. Avec le temps, tout était redevenu normal. Nathan était né, Harry avait été nommé parrain et l'identité du père était restée cachée.

Enfin ce n'était pas vrai. A présent, Remus savait que Severus était le père de Nathan, et d'autres questions sans réponses envahissaient son esprit. Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle caché Nathan à son père? Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne au courant de leur relation à l'époque, ou jusqu'à présent? Et maintenant que Severus savait, pourquoi ne révélaient-il pas la vérité à Nathan? La cacher à Harry et Ron était compréhensible – ils n'avaient jamais aimé Rogue – mais à Nathan...Cela ne pouvait qu'être due à l'entêtement de Severus, parce que Remus était certain que Hermione voulait révéler son – _leur_ – secret au garçon. Il était sûr qu'elle était au courant de l'admiration que Nathan portait à Severus – ou avait porté dans le passé, car Remus ne savait pas ce que pensait le garçon à propos du maître des Potions à présent.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche était que les efforts de Nathan pour gagner l'estime de Severus avaient été vains. Remus se souvenait du jour où il avait trouvé Nathan, bouleversé dans les cachots pour avoir été congédié sans même une reconnaissance pour le bon travail qu'il avait fourni en cours. Mais ses observations du jeune garçon depuis lui avait montré que les choses devaient avoir changé. Ils avaient passé un mois de retenues ensemble après tout. Que s'était-il passé pendant ces retenues? Il ne savait pas...

Remus se remémora leur dernière discussion à propos de cet homme têtu. Nathan était venu le voir dans son bureau, lui demandant une explication au comportement de Severus. Pourquoi Nathan voulait-il toujours le comprendre, d'ailleurs? Est-ce que le garçon soupçonnais quelque chose? Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas après ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione l'autre jour. Cela ne pouvait être que l'envie du garçon d'obtenir l'estime du professeur le plus difficile, tout comme sa mère quand elle était élève. Il sourit à ce souvenir, mais celui-ci devint rapidement triste, avec un expression d'envie; il ne verrait jamais d'image de lui ou de Tonks avec un enfant.

Remus entra dans la Grande Salle par une porte de côté, salua ceux qui étaient déjà là, et prit place pour le déjeuner. Ses yeux parcoururent les quatre tables devant lui, prenant plus de temps pour observer ses Gryffondors.

Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel et cela resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la plupart des élèves aient terminé leur repas.

Ce fut alors qu'un groupe de Serpentards de première année, menés par Devon Malefoy, put être vu s'approchant de la porte principale au même moment qu'un groupe de Gryffondors de première année, avec Nathan parmi eux. De l'endroit où il se trouvait à la Grande Table, Remus ne pouvait percevoir ce que disait Devon mais il entendit les rires de ses compagnons.

Une autre remarque de Devon donna lieu à d'autres esclaffades, et Remus vit Nathan se retourner vers le Serpentard. Remus fut sur ses pieds en un instant et il vit Severus faire de même. Sur le chemin du cercle croissant d'élèves qui entourait maintenant le groupe, il entendit Nathan, furieux, exiger, « Retire ça, Malefoy! Retire ça! »

Au moment où il atteignit finalement le centre de la bagarre, Severus maintenait déjà un Nathan furieux qui avait sauté sur Malefoy pour l'attaquer physiquement. Le Serpentard gardait une main levée pour protéger son visage, l'air perdu, ses yeux reflétaient la surprise, la peur et l'incrédulité. Il était clair que Devon n'avait jamais été attaqué à la manière Moldue.

« Mr. Granger, ceci est inacceptable! » siffla Severus. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue! »

« Et lui alors? Il ne va pas être puni aussi? » demanda Nathan en désignant Devon du doigt. « C'est lui qui a commencé! Il a insulté ma mère! »

« En quoi devrais-je être puni? Je n'y peux rien si elle ne sait pas qui est ton père, » rétorqua Devon en sortant de son état de choc pour se défendre lui-même.

« Ta gueule, Malefoy! » coupa Nathan.

« Ça suffit! » siffla Severus. L'homme maintenait toujours son fils par le bras.

Remus observa la scène, subitement à court de mots. _Comment Severus peut-il regarder ça et ne pas réagir, ne pas dire à Nathan qu'il est son père?_ Pensait-il.

« Rend-toi utile, Lupin! » aboya Severus.

« Dix points en moins pour Serpentard et une retenue, Devon, » déclara-t-il alors en fixant ostensiblement Severus qui plissa les yeux. « Maintenant, maintenant. Le spectacle est terminé, allez en cours, » ajouta Remus à la foule autour d'eux et ils commencèrent à bouger.

« Mr. Granger, en dépit de ce que Mr. Malefoy a dit ou fait, ce comportement de Moldu ne sera pas toléré, » dit Severus en regardant directement dans les yeux brillants de Nathan. Le garçon ne recula pas ou ne montra aucun signe montrant qu'il avait compris.

Remus réprima sourire devant l'attitude du garçon. Même menacé physiquement – Severus tenait toujours son bras – et verbalement par le redoutable maître des Potions, il ne montrait aucun signe de peur ou de résignation.

« M'avez-vous compris? » demanda Severus.

Une nouvelle fois, sans détourner son regard déterminé de celui de Severus, Nathan répondit, « Oui, Monsieur. Puis-je partir, maintenant? »

Le maître des Potions relâcha le bras de Nathan. « Pas encore, » répondit-il. « Mr. Malefoy, la prochaine fois que je vous vois engagé dans une bagarre, je n'aurai pas besoin d'un Gryffondor pour retirer des points à Serpentard. Est-ce clair? »

« Mais, Oncle Sev- »commença à protester Devon, mais il fut interrompu par son parrain.

« C'est _professeur _Rogue, Mr. Malefoy, » siffla Severus, « et je vous ai posé une question simple. »

Le blondinet baissa la tête et murmura, « Oui, Monsieur. »

Remus observait le garçon en train de froncer les sourcils à côté de Severus. Lui non plus n'avait pas manqué le lapsus de Devon. « Devon, sois dans mon bureau à sept heure. » Le garçon hocha la tête en levant une nouvelle fois une main vers sa mâchoire. « As-tu besoin d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh? »

« Non, Monsieur, » murmura Devon.

Quand Remus détourna son regard de Devon, il vit Nathan en train d'observer l'autre garçon avec une expression de contentement sur le visage. « Ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue vaut aussi pour toi, Nathan. Si je te prends à te bagarrer encore une fois, Gryffondor perdra plus de points qu'aujourd'hui. » Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté et le petit sourire disparu du visage de Nathan.

« Je vous verrai dans ma salle de classe à sept heure, Mr. Granger, » dit Severus en se tournant pour quitter la Grande Salle. Sans se retourner, il ajouta, « Ne soyez pas en retard. » Remus vit Nathan lever les yeux au ciel.

« Allez en cours, » fit-il en congédiant les garçons et quand il fut sûr qu'ils s'éviteraient l'un l'autre, Remus partit pour les cachots.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau du maître des Potions mais n'attendit pas la réponse. Il ouvrit la porte, fit un pas en avant, la ferma derrière lui et rencontra le regard noir de l'homme de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux voir la détresse de Nathan après ça et ne rien faire, » commença-t-il. « Par Merlin! Si je pouvais avoir un enfant et qu'il se trouvait que ce soit un fils, je voudrais qu'il soit exactement comme Nathan. Je serais si fier que je voudrais que le monde entier sache qu'il est le mien...et _tu _es le père de Nathan. _Tu _as le droit de dire que ce merveilleux garçon est le tien, mais tu en as choisi autrement, même en sachant que tu rends sa vie encore plus difficile à cause de cette décision ridicule. »

L'expression de Severus ne changea pas durant la diatribe de Remus, c'était la même que celle qu'il affichait habituellement, froide, impassible. « Tu as terminé? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil en signe d'ennui. « J'ai un cours dans dix minutes. »

Remus soupira et et secoua la tête. « Je sais que tu peux le voir, Severus. J'espère que tu pourras mettre ton entêtement de côté à temps. » Il fit demi-tour et quitta le bureau.

Severus poussa un soupir dès que la porte fut fermée. Ce que Lupin ne comprenait pas, c'était que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Nathan. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il était son père, même avec les railleries de Devon. Ce n'était qu'une phase et Nathan oublierait bientôt tout cela et verrait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un père.

~oO0Oo~

« Entrez, » répondit Severus lorsqu'un coup se fit entendre à la porte de la salle de Potion.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur, » salua Nathan, fermant la porte derrière lui et marchant vers l'avant de la salle.

« Chaudrons, Mr. Granger. Vous connaissez la procédure, pas de magie. Je ne pense pas que vous vous en plaindrez après votre démonstration moldue de tout à l'heure. »

Rogue avait raison. Nathan ne se plaignit pas et se dirigea sans un mot vers les chaudrons. Il commença à les frotter et Severus continua à corriger des devoirs.

De temps en temps, Severus levait les yeux de la pile d'absurdité que les Troisièmes Années s'obstinaient à écrire pour observer son fils. Il pouvait voir que Nathan était vraiment déterminé à finir son travail dès que possible. _Bien_, pensa-t-il.

Il entendit le garçon terminer le premier chaudron et leva les yeux des essais encore une fois. Nathan le regarda et ils se fixèrent pendant que Nathan marchaient vers le pupitre où le second chaudron sale de la soirée l'attendait. Pas un mot ou un haussement de sourcils; rien.

Bien que Rogue interprétait ce manque d'interaction comme étant une bonne chose, il ne pouvait être honnête avec lui-même en disant que les regards appuyés de Nathan, les réponses intelligentes dont il faisait preuve pendant le mois de retenues qu'ils avaient partagé, ne lui manquaient pas. Son garçon était un casse-tête, et cette attitude silencieuse et sérieuse était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui.

Il avait été si près de découvrir la vérité quand il avait espionné Lupin et Hermione dans son bureau le week-end passé. Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps? Nathan saurait qu'il était son père et...

Severus le regarda travailler et envisageat ce qui aurait pu se passer alors, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Quelle aurait été la réaction de Nathan? Son côté rationnel s'obstinait à penser que le garçon l'aurait haï encore plus qu'il ne faisait déjà, mais il ne pouvait en être certain. Et si, contre toute attente, Nathan...Non, il ne pouvait l'espérer. Severus était trop intelligent pour savoir que personne ne voudrait volontairement qu'il fasse partie de sa vie.

Puis, ses pensées le trahirent avec l'image d'Hermione Granger. Elle l'avait, en quelques sortes, accepté dans sa vie quand elle avait élevé son fils. Il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait comprendre cela. De plus, elle pensait même que Nathan l'accepterait également dans sa vie...qu'il aimerait même savoir qu'il était son père. Elle, parmi tout le monde, savait de quoi il était capable, et maintenant, elle continuait de l'encourager à se révéler à Nathan, à prendre place dans la vie de son fils. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas avant quand Nathan était plus jeune? _Parce qu'elle est consciente du danger que tu représente, _se répondit-il à lui-même. Mais si cela était vrai, pourquoi voudrait-elle maintenant tout dire au garçon? Nathan avait onze ans, vivait dans un pensionnat; il n'aurait pas besoin de ses parents encore très longtemps. Quand il quitterait Poudlard, il serait un jeune homme, avec toute sa vie à bâtir. Il n'aurait plus besoin d'un père.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son travail de correction, mettant ces réflexions de côté, comme il le faisait souvent à présent. Peu de temps après, Rogue sentit les yeux de Nathan sur lui. Il ne leva pas les siens des devoirs cependant. Quelques temps plus tard, et l'impression que des yeux noirs le fixaient encore le saisit mais, une fois de plus, il fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il ne put ignorer le regard du garçon plus longtemps, toutefois, quand Nathan sembla être plus intéressé par son observation que par le nettoyage du chaudron. «Vous avez du travail avec le chaudron, Mr. Granger. Essayez d'y faire attention, » dit-il, sans quitter des yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait.

_Comment a-t-il fait ça?_pensa Nathan en reportant son regard sur le chaudron. _Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas lever les yeux de ce qu'il est en train de corriger, ne serait-ce qu'une fois depuis que j'ai commencé le second chaudron. _Nathan avait toujours été impressionné par la capacité de Rogue à être attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, même en connaissant le passé de l'homme en tant qu'espion.

Il avait pensé qu'il pouvait se servir de cette retenue pour épier le professeur Rogue, dans un dernier espoir de découvrir quelque chose à ajouter à ses recherches sur l'homme. Plus il en savait sur le maître des Potions plus cela l'intriguait.

Il continua de récurer le chaudron, repensant à toutes les informations qu'il avait rassemblé sur le sorcier jusqu'à présent. Aucune des choses sordides qu'il savait sur le passé du professeur Rogue n'étaient habituelles. Il fronça les sourcils, se remémorant ce qu'il avait lu la nuit précédente sur le rôle du maître des Potions pendant la guerre. Il savait déjà la plupart des choses mais il obtint quelques nouvelles informations et ce n'était pas une bonne surprise. Il avait appris de quels crimes le professeur Rogue avait été accusé d'avoir commis et bien qu'il savait que son professeur avait tué des gens, il avait toujours pensé que c'était en cas de légitime défense ou quelque chose du même genre, comme sa mère le lui avait raconté. C'était plus que ce que son parrain et héros du monde magique avait fait. Mais apprendre que son professeur avait torturé et tué des gens de son plein gré avait été troublant. Nathan n'avait pas peur du sorcier qui était assis au bureau devant lui, mais il s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui faisaient que quelqu'un comme lui, avec tant de talent et d'intelligence, avait ressenti le besoin de commettre ces crimes.

Nathan ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait arrêté de frotter le chaudron jusqu'à ce que la voix du professeur Rogue ne le tire de ses pensée. « Je ne vous entends pas travailler, Mr. Granger. »

Nathan reprit mécaniquement son travail, mettant ses pensées de côté pour le moment. Il termina rapidement sa tâche et quitta les cachots.

~oO0Oo~

La bibliothèque était silencieuse ce soir-là. C'était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu et il y avait peu d'élèves encore en train de travailler là, des Serdaigles pour la plupart. Dans une allée entre les hautes étagères, Nathan se distrayait en lisant un livre sur les cartes stellaires pour son devoir d'Astronomie, quand la pâle lumière en provenance d'une des lanternes fut couverte par une ombre. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, ses bras furent serrés par des mains fortes. Le bruit du livre heurtant le sol de pierre n'alarma même pas les autres de sa situation. Les garçons qui le maintenaient ne lui donnait pas le choix, mais il se débattit pour se libérer et finit par atteindre sa baguette. « Laissez-moi partir! »

« Je t'ai dit que tu t'en prenais au mauvais sorcier, Granger, » dit Malefoy en surgissant de derrière ses valets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? » demanda Nathan en essayant toujours de se libérer.

« Je suis là pour te faire payer ce que tu as fait dans la Grande Salle, » répondit Devon en remontant une des manches de ses robes.

Nathan se débattit davantage. « Et tu as besoin de deux montagnes de muscles pour t'aider? » La prise sur son bras se renforça. « Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. » Il provoquait le Serpentard mais sans succès.

Devon se mit à rire. « Tu pensais que je viendrais sans être préparé? Je ne suis pas un imbécile de Gryffondor. » Il s'approcha de Nathan. « Maintenant, tu vas apprendre à ne pas embêter un Malefoy. »

Le coup de poing toucha Nathan à la mâchoire. Ça faisait mal mais il n'émit aucune protestation. Malefoy semblait déçu devant ce manque de réaction à cette agression et il le frappa une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Cette fois, le coup atteignit son visage, juste en-dessous de son oeil gauche et un halètement lui échappa à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Devon prit la mâchoire de Nathan dans sa main et le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Je pense que tu as compris la leçon, Granger. » Il relâcha le visage de Nathan et commença à fouiller les robes de son prisonnier. Quand il trouva sa baguette, il la prit et s'adressa à ses compagnons, « Laissez partir ce minable. »

Nathan, maintenant privé de sa baguette savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre les Serpentards. Il regarda simplement les garçons s'éloigner vers la porte de la bibliothèque et vit Malefoy lâcher sa baguette en se retournant pour dire d'une voix chantante, « Dors bien, Granger. » Ils partirent en riant.

Le Gryffondor plissa les yeux, mais cela lui fit mal. Il leva une main vers son visage et tressaillit à ce contact; il pouvait sentir que cela gonflait déjà. Il ferma les yeux et soupira; il aurait un bleu. Il ramassa le livre et le rangea, marcha vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette, la prit et alla à la table où se trouvaient ses affaires. Il les rassembla et quitta la bibliothèque.

Il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune mais trouva mieux à faire que d'y entrer. Il savait que son visage était contusionné et il ne voulait pas en parler avec ses amis pour le moment. Il continua de marcher et avant de se rendre compte où il allait, il se trouva à observer dehors par la grande fenêtre d'un des étages les plus hauts, son regard fixé sur les lumières lointaines de Pré-Au-Lard.

Il était toujours en colère après ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque. Pas parce qu'il avait été battu; ce n'avait pas été la première fois qu'il suscitait la colère de quelqu'un, finissait par se battre et perdait. Il était en colère parce cela allait rendre sa vie encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Malefoy allait se vanter de son triomphe dans cette vengeance et ses amis auraient encore plus pitié de lui quand ils verraient le bleu sur son visage...quand cela cesserait-il enfin?

Non, il pouvait faire face à la douleur brûlante sur son visage. Plus fort que la douleurs, il y avait ce sentiment d'impuissance et de solitude. Personne ne savait ce que ça faisait de recevoir des regards étranges de gens que tu ne connaissait même pas; ce que ça faisait d'avoir des gens comme Malefoy qui faisaient des réflexions mesquines sur ta famille chaque jour et de ne rien avoir à répliquer; à quel point c'était frustrant d'essayer de faire enfin quelque chose et de ne pas y arriver.

Subitement, il eut du mal à respirer à cause de la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, et la vue qu'il avait des lumières brillantes du village lointain se brouilla à cause des larmes. Il ferma les yeux et les laissa couler. Il se sentait tellement seul. Il voulait être dans les bras de sa mère, et penser à elle fit monter de nouvelles larmes à ses yeux. Elle lui manquait tellement. Elle était la seule qui se faisait du soucis pour lui, et si elle était là à l'instant, il ne penserait pas une seconde à sa colère et l'étreindrait de toutes ses forces. Mais elle n'était pas là et il s'étreignit lui-même à la place, en pleurant.

Severus Rogue entra dans le hall faiblement éclairé. Il avait arpenté l'école à la recherche d'élève dehors après le couvre-feu, et il y en avait un, le troisième de la soirée. Il s'approcha silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue qui était l'élève et s'arrêta -c'était son fils. Que faisait-il encore dehors après le couvre-feu? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque au garçon sur son obstination à enfreindre les règles de l'école mais il fut à court de mots quand il entendit les pleurnicheries de Nathan – le garçon pleurait. _Génial, _pensa-t-il, ennuyé, mais au fond de son coeur, il voulait savoir ce qui avait fait pleurer son garçon. Des souvenirs de sa propre première année à Poudlard envahirent son esprit. Les garçons qui le raillaient, l'inquiétude pour sa mère seule avec son père violent, le manque d'amis, les jours et les nuits à errer seul dans les couloirs. Severus fronça les sourcils, devant ces sentiments amers.

« Vous appréciez la vue? » demanda-t-il, surprenant le garçon. « Le couvre-feu est passé, Mr. Granger – une chose que vous savez déjà je suis sûr. »

Nathan essuya ses yeux douloureux et son nez qui coulait avec la manche de ses robes. _Pourquoi est-ce toujours le professeur Rogue? _Pensa-t-il.

« Vous devenez assez prévisible, Mr. Granger. Dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici, à _pleurnicher_? » Il accentua le dernier mot. Quant il n'obtint aucune réponse, il exigea, « Regardez-moi. »

Nathan hésita.

« Regardez-moi, Mr. Granger, » répéta Severus d'un ton plus ennuyé.

Nathan s'exécuta. Severus fut surpris par le coquard violet sous l'oeil gauche de son fils, visible même malgré la faible lumière. Sortant sa baguette, il en alluma l'extrémité en murmurant _Lumos _et approcha la lumière bleutée du visage de son fils. Levant son autre main pour incliner la tête du garçon en arrière, il demanda calmement, « Qui a fait ça? »

Nathan hésita à dire la vérité ou non. Le professeur Rogue ne punirait pas Malefoy; il avait vu la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux quand son agresseur s'était adressé à leur professeur comme Nathan le faisait avec Harry et Ron.

Severus put lire l'indécision dans les yeux de Nathan. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui l'avait battu, et l'hésitation du garçon était déroutante. _A-t-il peur de Malefoy maintenant? Ou de moi? Est-ce qu'il va devenir lâche et recommencer à pleurnicher? _Severus ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

« Je vous ai posé une question simple. Qui. A. Fait. Ça? » dit il en levant la voix.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas de preuve et vous ne le punirez pas sans ça, » dit calmement Nathan.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que je ferai ou non, jeune homme, » cracha Severus, irrité. « Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que vous étiez un de ces Gryffondors peureux, » dit-il en regardant les yeux de son fils changer à la lumière, « Mais là encore, il en arrive de temps en temps. » Il fit un geste dédaigneux et continua, « Vous êtes bien souvent en train de pleurnicher dans le château. Peut-être que le Choixpeau Magique a fait sa première erreur depuis des siècles; vous auriez du être à Poufsouffle. »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche, » affirma fermement Nathan, « Monsieur. »

Severus put voir les yeux rougies de son fils briller à cause des sentiments que ses mots avaient amené, comme prévu. _Les Gryffondors sont tellement faciles à provoquer,_ pensa-t-il, amusé.

« Alors, dites-moi qui vous a fait cela et je vous donnerai le bénéfice du doute, » dit Severus en haussant un sourcils.

« Vous savez bien de qui il s'agit, Monsieur. Et il était aidé par deux autres Serpentards. »

« Ce demi-aveu n'est pas le meilleur argument pour réfuter mes suppositions, Mr. Granger mais je pense que c'est là tout ce que votre courage vous permet. » Les yeux de Nathan brillaient de colère à la lueur de la baguette.

« Venez avec moi. »

Il se retourna et Nathan le suivit. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le garçon reprenne la parole.

« Ce n'est pas le chemin de ma salle commune, Monsieur. »

« Non, en effet. » Quant il entendit que son fils s'apprêtait à l'interroger sur leur destination, il élabora, « Je vous amène voir Madame Pomfresh. Elle va s'occuper de ce vilain bleu avant que je ne vous escorte jusqu'à Gryffondor. »

Ils gardèrent le silence durant le reste de leur marche jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent dans la salle vide et Severus dit, « Restez ici, » et il partit chercher la Médicomage.

Elle surgit d'une petite porte, fermant sa robe de chambre. Severus venait juste derrière. Elle demanda à Nathan de s'asseoir sur l'un des lits. « Oh, mon pauvre garçon! » s'exclama-t-elle quand elle vit sa blessure. « Que s'est-il passé? » Il ne répondit pas et Severus le fixa intensément.

Madame Pomfresh lança plusieurs sorts sur le garçon pour être sûre que c'était là la seule blessure, et ce fut seulement quand elle sembla satisfaite de son diagnostique qu'elle lui apporta le baume de guérison. « Je vais l'appliquer sur la plaie et cela va prendre entre dix et quinze minutes pour être absorbé et faire son travail. Une fois fini, vous ne ressentirez plus de douleur et le bleu ne sera plus visible, » expliqua-t-elle, et elle se mit à frotter la pommade sur le visage de Nathan.

Celui-ci tressaillit au premier contact, sifflant de douleur mais il ne protesta pas davantage. Severus se tenait aux côté de la Médicomage, observant la procédure. Elle termina l'application du médicament jaunâtre et s'adressa à l'homme, « Vas-tu l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune, Severus? »

Rogue acquiesça.

« Je vais vous laisser alors. Essaye d'attraper celui qui lui a fait ça, » ajouta-t-elle, énervée et elle quitta la salle.

Un lourd silence tomba. Nathan avait les mains serrées sur ses genoux, la tête baissée, fixant quelque chose d'invisible sur le sol. Les yeux de Severus ne quittèrent pas son fils et le voir ainsi, abattu le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Laissez-moi voir si le baume est absorbé, » dit Severus doucement. Nathan leva les yeux; ceux-ci étaient encore un peu rouge à cause de ses pleurs. « Vous ne devriez pas pleurer dans les couloirs, là où les autres peuvent vous voir, » se surprit-il à dire. « Vous ne voulez pas que les gens vous traitent de pleurnichard, croyez-moi, » marmonna-t-il, le mot _Snivellus* _lui venant à l'esprit avec la voix d'un des Maraudeurs.

Nathan dévisagea son professeur, confus. Severus se sentait déjà gêné d'avoir proféré de telles paroles de mise en garde, et n'aimait pas la façon dont le garçon le regardait. Il leva la voix et dit, « Allons-y. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de faire le baby-sitter des Gryffondors. » Il avait repris le contrôle à nouveau.

Nathan fronça les sourcils. Pendant juste un moment, le professeur Rogue avait semblé presque gentil, mais l'instant d'après il recommençait à dire à quel point il était un fardeau. Il se leva du lit et commença à marcher vers la porte, derrière son professeur.

~oO0Oo~

Le feu vira au vert, attirant l'attention d'Hermione. Une tête avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais et en bataille, apparut.

« Hermione? Tu es chez toi? »

Elle se leva de son bureau où elle corrigeait des devoirs et fit un pas vers la cheminée pour entrer dans le champ de vision de Harry. « Je suis là, Harry. »

« Puis-je venir ou as-tu trop de travail? »

« Non, non. Viens. » Hermione attendit que son ami soit entièrement dans son salon. « Comment

vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien, juste bien, » répondit Harry en époussetant les cendres sur ses robes bleues foncées. Ils s'étreignirent. « Et toi, ça va? Trop de travail, je vois, »dit-il en désignant la pile de papiers sur son bureau.

« La fin de trimestre est toujours une période chargée pour les enseignants. Comment vont Ginny et les enfants? » demanda Hermione.

« Ils vont bien. Les enfants sont tout excités avec Noël qui arrive, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Nous voulons que toi et Nathan passiez Noël avec nous. Tout le clan Weasley a déjà confirmé. Remus et Tonks devraient venir aussi. Maintenant, pour compléter la réunion de famille, il ne manque que toi et Nathan, » dit Harry en souriant.

Hermione sourit tristement. « Je ne sais pas si nous serons de bonne compagnie. »

Son ami fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu, Hermione? »

« Nathan ne me parle plus en ce moment et je ne sais pas si nous serons de nouveau en bons termes d'ici Noël. »

« Il ne te parle plus? Comment est-ce arrivé? » demanda-t-il confus.

« On a eu une dispute, une grosse, » dit-elle en évitant du regard le sorcier devant elle.

« Était-ce à propos de son père? » demanda Harry en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Hermione poussa un soupir. « Oui, » répondit-elle simplement et elle s'assit sur le canapé.

Harry la suivit, la regardant intensément.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser mais je ne peux pas encore lui dire. J'aimerai que les choses ne soient pas aussi compliquées, » murmura-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur le feu qui crépitait.

«Tu lui as expliqué? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle avec impatience, regardant de nouveau Harry. « Il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il m'a traitée de menteuse, m'a accusée de faire de sa vie un enfer et a dit qu'il ne me parlerait pas tant que je n'aurais pas un nom à lui donner. Je ne peux pas Harry. J'ai attendu tout ce temps et je veux faire les choses correctement. Je ne peux pas mettre tout en péril après plus de onze ans. »

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, que tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons de nous cacher un tel secret à tous, mais tu as toujours dit que tu révélerais la vérité à Nathan quand il serait plus grand. Pourquoi attends-tu autant, Hermione? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je savais que ce serait une année difficile, avec Nathan allant à Poudlard et tout. Je pensais que je serais prête à faire face à tout ce bazar quand le temps serait venu mais la vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas prête. Je pensais que je l'étais mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas comme ce que j'imaginais que ce serait, Harry. Je veux mettre un terme à tout ça une bonne fois pour toute, et je sais que Nathan est prêt mais il n'est pas le seul à être impliqué. »

« Je vois, » dit Harry en baissant la tête. « J'aimerai pouvoir aider mais il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire en ne sachant pas la vérité moi-même, » fit-il remarquer.

Hermione savait que Harry ne lui avait jamais réellement pardonné le fait de lui avoir caché ça mais elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas révéler la vérité maintenant. Harry et Severus ne s'étaient pas débarrassés de leur haine mutuelle, et si elle disait à son ami qu'il était le père de Nathan, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Non, autant qu'elle voulait le lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Je te dirai tout un jour, » s'excusa-t-elle.

Celui-ci soupira. « Que vas-tu faire concernant Nathan? Tu veux que je lui parle? »

« Non, je discuterai avec lui ce week end. On a déjà surmonté ça auparavant. Il ne peut pas m'ignorer pour toujours, n'est-ce pas? » dit-elle en souriant tristement encore une fois. « S'il insiste ou ne m'écoute pas, je pourrais avoir besoin de toi. »

« Je serai là, » dit Harry en lui souriant. « et même si vous ne vous parlez pas, je pourrai lui passer un savon à Noël, alors tu n'as vraiment aucune excuse de refuser mon invitation, Hermione. »

« D'accord, » approuva-t-elle, avec un sourire plus réel, « nous serons là. »

« Super, » dit-il en se levant du canapé, « Ginny sera enchantée, tout comme Lily. »

Hermione se leva à son tour.

Harry se calma un peu. « Je dois y aller maintenant, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord? »

« Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, » lui assura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « J'en suis sûr. » Il l'étreignit une nouvelle fois et alla prendre de la Poudre de Cheminette. « Je vous verrai dans deux semaines. » Harry énonça sa destination et il disparut bientôt au milieu des flammes vertes.

Hermione soupira et retourna à sa pile de devoirs. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec Nathan, ou avec Severus. Mon Dieu, ils étaient tous les deux tellement bornés! Enfin, elle leur parlerait durant le week-end et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils l'écouteraient cette fois.

~oO0Oo~

Severus entra dans le laboratoire à grands pas, l'air résolu. « Il sait. Je lui ai dit. »

Hermione arrêta tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire et le regarda avec surprise. « Comme l'a-t-il pris? »

« Il va bien, » lui assura Severus. « Tu avais raison; il était prêt à savoir. »

Elle relâcha la respiration qu'elle retenait avec un long soupir. « Je t'avais dit qu'il aimerait savoir que tu es son père. » Hermione contourna le bureau pour se tenir devant lui et prendre ses mains dans les siennes. « Comment te sens tu à propos de ça? »

Il ne broncha pas à son contact. « Autant je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu l'as gardé, je suis heureux que tu l'ait fait. »

« Je l'ai fait parce qu'il était ton fils. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un homme bien, Severus. Je savais que le monde pourrait avoir besoin de ton héritier et il était le résultat de ta loyauté, de ton courage et de ton espoir dans mon avenir. Merci pour ça et pour m'avoir donné une chance d'expliquer mes raison. »

« Je les respecte, Hermione. »

La mention de son prénom lui fit lever les yeux de ses mains. Elle se noya dans l'intensité de son regard, démêla une de ses mains pour ramener en arrière délicatement ces mèches récalcitrantes de cheveux noirs de son visage. Il ferma les yeux à ce doux contact. « Hermione, »murmura-t-il.

« Severus, » répondit-elle dans un murmure et ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes. Le baiser était timide, doux, et elle le remercia pour le bras qui la soutenait à présent. Elle se perdit au milieu des sensations, jusqu'à...

...ce que l'alarme du réveil ne la sorte de ses rêves. Il était sept heure trente et sa vraie vie exigeait qu'elle se lève et aille au travail. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et soupira devant la perte du Severus de son rêve. _Evidemment, c'était un autre rêve, _pensa-t-elle. Elle en avait eu d'autres et ils étaient bien trop fréquents pour son bien.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois quand elle songea au vrai Severus. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient parlé, ils s'étaient disputés. Ne verrait-il donc jamais au-delà de ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit-là? Elle espérait qu'il le ferait, tout comme le Severus de son rêve l'avait fait. Hermione savait qu'ils pouvaient entretenir des relations presque amicales. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble suffisamment pendant la guerre, préparant tout pour la bataille finale. Suffisamment jusqu'à cette nuit. Si les choses avaient été différentes, si elle n'avait pas été capturée et qu'il n'avait pas eu à la sauver, que serait devenue leur relation à ce moment? Se seraient-ils rapprochés et seraient-ils devenus amis? Elle ne pensait pas. Autant Hermione savait qu'ils avaient entretenu de bons rapports dès lors qu'il avait cessé d'être son professeur, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Severus devenir ami avec elle sans une dispute. La pensée qui suivit la fit sourire; elle se serait battue.

Si ce n'était à cause de sa grossesse évidente, qu'elle avait décidé de lui cacher, essayant de ne pas en rajouter à ses problèmes, Hermione aurait gardé le contact avec Severus, qu'il le veuille ou non. Si seulement elle lui avait parlé de Nathan avant...qu'aurait-il bien pu se passer alors? Aurait-il était plus facile à convaincre, ou aurait-il été aussi borné qu'il l'était maintenant? Si seulement il pouvait voir au-delà de son entêtement. Hermione était sûre qu'il pouvait être un bon père. Nathan serait tellement plus heureux avec lui, _et moi aussi._ Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres à l'idée d'un vrai baiser d'un vrai Severus, et elle quitta son lit pour prendre une douche.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:** *_Snivellus _est le surnom que donnaient les Maraudeurs à Severus, dans la version anglaise. Cela vient du verbe _to snivel_ qui veut dire _pleurnicher_. En français, cela a été transformé en _Servilus _si je ne m'abuse mais ici, dans ce contexte, ça ne collait pas trop donc j'ai préféré garder la forme originale.

**Note de l'auteur: **Hé voilà, le chapitre est terminé! Et Noël? Je sais que j'avais promis Noël dans ce chapitre mais le compte de mots m'a fait changer d'avis. Le chapitre était trop long et je devais le couper. Le bon côté, c'est que le prochain est déjà à moitié fait. :0)

A présent, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? J'adore écouter vos avis alors laissez-moi une review.

**A venir... **Hermione va à Poudlard pour être sûre qu'ils passeront un bon Noël.


	18. Chapitre 18: Vacances de Noël

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Hermione va à Poudlard pour être sûre qu'ils passeront un bon Noël. Voyons donc si elle réussit!_

**Note de la traductrice:**Le suspense devient assez insoutenable, je sais mais l'histoire continue d'avancer et voici le chapitre 18, personnellement je l'aime beaucoup. Comme d'habitude, merci à vous de lire cette histoire et de laisser des reviews. :)

_&Mayelle: je sais, je sais, c'est dur, la pression monte de plus en plus. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent._

_Eileen19: finiront-ils par se rapprocherou non ces deux-là? Encore une dose de suspense en plus (ça devient presque intolérable là mdr). Severus est tellement borné des fois, ça va être dur..._

_Serena-Rogue: Les combats intérieurs de Severus, les combats tout court de Nathan, les rêves insistants d'Hermione, l'auteur n'est pas vraiment tendre avec ces personnages^^. Voici justement le chapitre de la semaine alors bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18: Vacances de Noël**

Toutes les joyeuses décorations de Noël dans le château ne faisaient qu'ajouter à la mauvaise humeur du maître des Potions. Severus avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits. Il semblait qu'autant en étant éveillé, il avait le contrôle sur ses émotion, quand il était inconscient, son esprit fonctionnait tout seul. Il avait rêvé de choses dont il ne savait même pas qu'elles étaient encore dans son esprit; des images de son enfance, de sa première année à Poudlard, tout cela le hantait dans ses rêves et tout ça à cause de cette nuit-là, où il avait trouvé son garçon en train de pleurer dans les couloirs.

Il but une gorgée de son jus de fruits, se demandant une dernière fois s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen. Décidant qu'il n'y en avait pas, il se leva de son siège et, quand il passa derrière celui d'Hermione, il s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour dire, « Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau quand vous aurez terminé, » et il reprit sa marche vers une porte sur le côté de la Grande Salle.

Hermione avait été prise au dépourvu par l'invitation de Severus. _Et d'une telle civilité, avec ça, _pensa-t-elle, si on comparait par rapports à leurs rencontres précédentes. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Nathan. Il avait l'air normal, ou aussi normal qu'il avait été depuis qu'ils ne se parlaient plus: il l'ignorait et mangeait silencieusement, faisait finalement une remarque sur quelque chose qu'il avait entendu et ne souriait ou ne riait jamais. Elle avait attendu la fin du repas pour aller lui parler, mais maintenant Severus voulait la voir. _Si il s'agit de quelque chose à propos du labo_...pensa-t-elle, déjà ennuyée.

Hé bien, s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de professionnel, elle ne manquerait pas l'opportunité de parler avec lui de sujets plus urgents. Severus était sur sa liste des discussions impératives pour ce week-end. Elle était las d'attendre qu'il revienne à la raison. Hermione savait qu'il y avait plus de ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve en lui que ce qu'on pouvait voir, et elle décida qu'elle lui ferait le montrer.

Ayant terminé son dîner, Hermione quitta la Grande Salle pour son rendez-vous, en s'assurant de passer près de la table des Gryffondors. « Bonsoir, les garçons, » fit elle pour saluer les amis de Nathan qui le lui rendirent. Elle s'adressa à son fils, qui lui tournait le dos. « Je veux te parler, Nathan. Je te retrouverai devant la salle commune dans une heure. » Ce n'était pas une demande. « Sois là, » ajouta-t-elle pour ne laisser planer aucun doute.

Nathan acquiesça, sans tourner la tête vers elle et elle partit rejoindre l'autre personne impliquée dans tout ce bazar.

Le chemin entre la Grande Salle et le bureau de Severus se passa quelque peu différemment de d'habitude. Les élèves qui croisaient son chemin la regardaient avec un intérêt qui n'était pas là auparavant. Ça ne pouvait pas être cette histoire de _héros de guerre; _il y avait un air de désapprobation dans leur regard. _Que s'est-il passé ici cette semaine? _Se demanda-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage. Elle était déjà devant le bureau de Severus. Hermione frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Bonsoir, Severus, » salua-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière lui. « De quoi voulais-tu parler? »

Elle s'attendait à une réponse sarcastique mais rien ne vint. Severus se leva de sa chaise et alla verrouiller la porte avant de revenir s'asseoir à son bureau. _Rien sur le labo alors, _conclut-elle. _Mes rêves deviendraient-ils vrais? A-t-il finalement prit en compte ce que j'ai dit et comprit ce que j'ai fait? _Elle ne pouvait que l'espérer.

« Vous devriez parler à votre fils, » commença-t-il, et le petit espoir qu'elle avait sur le fait qu'il soit revenu à la raison s'envola avec le mot _votre_. « Il n'est plus lui-même depuis que sa situation a attiré l'attention des élèves, » l'informa-t-elle.

« Oh, non! » dit-elle, exaspérée en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau. « Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette semaine; les enfants me regardaient différemment, » dit-elle. La situation avait atteint des proportions catastrophiques. Cela n'était plus seulement entre eux trois, tout le monde était au courant. Bien sûr que Nathan n'était pas lui-même.

« Il doit être triste, » commenta-t-elle. « Il était devenu dépressif pendant des semaines quand cela s'était produit dans son ancienne école, et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé... » sa voix s'estompa. « Comment est-ce arrivé? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain, » répondit-il. « Je pense qu'il l'a dit à ses amis et qu'ils l'ont laissé échapper. Typiquement Gryffondors, » marmonna-t-il. « Le plus probable est que Mr. Malefoy était dans le coin et le reste est facile à deviner. »

« Typiquement Serpentard, » marmonna-t-elle. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle voulut sourire mais parvint à maintenir une expression sérieuse et dit, « puis-je supposer que Mr. Malefoy l'a humilié à chaque occasion? »

« Ils se sont bagarrés, » révéla-t-il.

« Quoi? Nathan a battu Malefoy? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait battre? » demanda Severus.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. «Je suppose que Nathan est le plus expérimenté dans ce genre de confrontation; ce n'est pas sa première bagarre, Severus, » souligna-t-elle. « Notre fils n'est pas un saint, et je le sais. »

Il ne la reprit pas sur l'emploi de _notre_ fils, ce qui la réjouit. « J'ai vu quand il a donné un coup de poing à Mr. Malefoy dans la Grande Salle, cependant, j'ai manqué le moment où Mr. Malefoy le lui a rendu plus tard dans la journée. Je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer dans les couloirs, ce qu'il semble avoir fait assez souvent, » fit-il remarquer. « Je lui ai dit d'arrêter mais je pense qu'il doit vous l'entendre dire. »

_Il se soucie de lui,_ réalisa-t-elle. _Il se soucie vraiment de lui. _Hermione ne pouvait détourner son regard de Severus. Était-elle en train de rêver? « C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter. » Mais pourquoi était il inquiet par le fait que Nathan pleure? Pourquoi était-ce tellement important pour lui? Elle décida de demander et de voir si ses rêves devenaient vraiment réalité. « Mais pourquoi te soucier du fait qu'il pleure dans les couloirs, parmi tout le reste, »

« Parce que ce comportement n'est pas tolérable chez les enfants de cet âge, et il deviendra bientôt la risée de l'école s'il arrive que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le trouve à pleurnicher dans un coin. »

Le ton de Severus surprit Hermione. Quelque part, il semblait qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle insista. « Tu parles de ton expérience en tant qu'enseignant ou en tant qu'élève qui aurait subi la même chose? »

« Les enfants peuvent être cruels, Granger. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on m'appelle Snivellus, n'est-ce pas? » répondit-il avec aigreur.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Comment avait-elle pu savoir qu'il avait subi ça, aussi? « Je suis désolée, Severus. Je ne savais pas- »

« Votre pitié ne changera guère cela, » l'interrompit-il.

Hermione le fixa de ses yeux noisettes. « Je n'ai pas pitié de toi; ça n'a jamais été le cas. »

Severus soutint son regard pendant un moment, puis il en revint au sujet de leur rendez-vous. « Je ne suis là qu'en tant qu'enseignant pour vous avertir du comportement de votre fils. C'est mon devoir de lui éviter des torts. »

Hermione commençait à se lasser de ses phrases ambiguës. « Je peux voir qu'il est toujours seulement _mon_ fils, » dit-elle. Elle savait qu'il se souciait de lui; avoir requis sa présence dans son bureau et la raison qui l'avait poussé à le faire étaient suffisamment évident.

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu te fais du soucie de lui, alors pourquoi faire semblant que non? »

« Je pensais que l'on pourrait passer une soirée sans se disputer, » dit-il, la signification de ses mots n'échappa pas à Hermione.

Elle soupira. « Très bien, Severus. Je n'insisterai pas, » dit-elle, _pour l'instant, _ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. S'il fallait qu'elle attende un peu plus, elle le ferait, mais pas trop longtemps. Hermione n'abandonnerait pas. Il comprendrait ses raisons et tout serait comme il devait l'être.

La révélation qu'il faisait attention à Nathan était une bonne indication qu'il ne résisterait pas indéfiniment. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, fixant avec intensité ces yeux d'obsidienne. Cet instant n'était pas une invention de son esprit; c'était le _vrai_ Severus – le plus près de celui de son rêve, mais toujours très vrai. La pensée de son rêve devenant finalement réalité la fit sourire.

Severus n'était pas à l'aise avec la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder. Il pouvait la voir faire travailler ses méninges et quand elle sourit, ce fut trop. Il se leva et marcha vers la porte.

« Voilà ce que j'avais à dire. Si cela ne vous fait rien, j'ai du travail, » dit-il pour la faire partir.

Hermione se leva et se alla jusqu'à l'endroit où il se tenait près de la porte. Toujours en souriant, elle se tourna vers lui une fois de plus. « J'espère que ce genre de discussion deviendra une habitude à l'avenir. C'est tellement plus simple quand nous discutons au lieu de nous disputer. Merci de m'avoir fait savoir ce qu'il se passait, Severus. Je parlerai à Nathan. »

Le léger sourire quitta doucement ses lèvres alors que ses yeux examinaient son visage, suivant la mèche de cheveux récalcitrants qui barrait son visage de son oeil jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. Avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione avait levé une main vers son visage pour les ramener en arrière. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, elle le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, et il y lit la confusion. Sa main effleura son visage avec la douceur d'une plume, ramenant la mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Merci de prendre soin de lui pour moi, Severus, » dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser à l'endroit où sa main avait été un instant auparavant et quitta la pièce.

Severus regarda longuement la porte par laquelle ce mystère qu'était Hermione Granger venait de disparaître. Son sourire avait été déroutant; ses yeux noisettes, sincères, brûlant dans les siens avait été troublants. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tendresse des caresses et à la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau pâle. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que le toucher après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle démonstration...d'affection? Pouvait-il appeler ça comme ça? Et à lui, parmi tout le monde? Lui, qui lui avait causé tant de souffrance, ne méritait pas ça. Severus ferma les yeux, hébété.

Il lui avait demandé de venir à son bureau pour alléger son esprit torturé, pour lui dire de parler au gamin pour qu'il arrête de pleurnicher dans le château, pour éviter à Nathan un destin comme le sien. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle allait...qu'elle pouvait... Les rêves sont supposés en rester. En réalité, ils seraient tout simplement trop compliquer à gérer, et Hermione avait surgit de son rêve par ses actions de ce soir-là, faisant naître de nouvelles pensée pour tourmenter son esprit.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan était debout à attendre sa mère, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui avait décoré sa toile en prévision des fêtes. Il avait attendu ce vendredi pour lui parler et il était heureux que ce soit elle qui ait fait le premier pas. Cela faciliterait les choses, espérait-il.

Ses réflexions sur ce qu'il dirait quand elle arriverait furent interrompus quand Hermione le salua, «Coucou, Nathan. »

« Salut, maman. » Il n'ajouta rien, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler mais parce qu'il n'était pas le meilleur pour s'excuser.

« Allons marcher, » suggéra-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à se promener.

Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs en silence, Hermione reprit la parole. « Nous devons travailler sur nos différences, Nathan. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer indéfiniment et je ne te dirais pas ce que tu veux savoir juste parce que tu menace de me faire la tête. »

« Je sais, » admit-il. « J'étais en colère. »

Un autre silence tomba après ce premier échange. Ce fut Nathan qui le brisa cette fois. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir traitée de menteuse. »

Hermione soupira, soulagée. « C'était vraiment méchant de dire ça, Nathan. Ça m'a blessé de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça quand tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. » Elle le regarda. « Je ne t'ai jamais menti. »

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir désert et sa mère fit de même. « Je sais, Maman. » Il l'enlaça fortement. « Je suis désolé de l'avoir dit, et de t'avoir crié dessus et d'être parti en courant. »

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui et il se sentait comme si tout allait bien se passer à nouveau, comme si tous les problèmes qu'il avait étaient résolus parce que sa mère était avec lui, déposant un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Nathan, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, maman, » répondit-il. « Je ne le ferai plus jamais. Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué. » Il savait que sa voix était aigu et tremblotante à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait pour retenir ses larmes et il savait qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

« Je suis là maintenant, je suis avec toi, » l'apaisa-t-elle en caressant son dos. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il sentit dans le même temps ses larmes à elle mouiller ses cheveux. Il la tint serrée jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente plus calme à nouveau. Quand il était dans les bras de sa mère, tout semblait mieux. Elle caressa ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Je sais que tu as enduré beaucoup de choses cette semaine. N'écoute pas ce que dises les gens, particulièrement Malefoy, » dit-elle.

« Il t'insultait, maman. Je ne pouvais plus l'écouter dire ça, ça m'a tellement énervé, » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils devant ce souvenir.

« Je sais. Il t'ennuieras encore plus si tu lui montre que cela t'affecte. Cogner des gens dans la Grande Salle ne l'arrêtera pas, seul le temps le fera, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais je ne peux pas le laisser insulter ma famille et ne rien dire! » dit-il, fâché.

« Tu peux aller voir les professeur. Le professeur Lupin, ton Directeur de Maison pourrait t'aider. Enfreindre les règles et te bagarrer avec les autres élèves ne le fera pas. »

« Je suis content que tu sois là, » dit-il et il reposa de nouveau sa tête contre elle.

Sa mère caressa ses cheveux. « Maintenant, il n'y a plus de raison d'en pleurer. Tu ne devrais pas laisser ces choses t'atteindre autant. Je sais que tout le monde éprouve le besoin de pleurer parfois; c'est comme ça, mais pleurer dans les couloirs ne peut que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour toi. Reste comme tu es d'habitude, et si tu ressens le besoin de pleurer ou de taper sur quelque chose, fais le dans ton lit en prenant ton oreiller pour cible. »

Elle le sentit acquiescer après un moment. « Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, et tu rentreras à la maison. Nous passerons tout notre temps ensemble, » dit-elle pour lui remonter le moral. « Et il y aura Noël. Harry nous a invité à le passer avec lui. Ce sera très amusant. » Son sourire était apaisant et Nathan sourit à son tour.

«Est-ce que les Weasley seront là? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle. « Et je parie qu'ils auront pleins de jeux intéressants. Toi, Lily et Sirius vous allez passer de supers moments, je suis sûre. »

Ils se remirent à marcher, maintenant que tout allait bien. Ils continuèrent de discuter de Noël et de la fin du trimestre, et la vie était de nouveau sûre, maintenant que sa mère était de retour.

~oO0Oo~

Hermione réfléchissait à son week-end alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit à Londres. Elle s'était rendue à Poudlard pour s'assurer qu'ils passeraient un bon Noël et elle était heureuse de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Le premier sur sa liste avait été Nathan; il était toujours le premier sur n'importe laquelle de ses liste. Ça avait été une bonne surprise de le voir plus calme et avec la volonté de résoudre leurs différends actuels. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir à le forcer à être raisonnable; elle aimait qu'il fasse ses propres choix et prenne ses propres décisions, mais ce week-end elle lui aurait montré, peu importe ce qu'elle aurait du faire pour atteindre son but. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas eu à aller trop loin.

Sa seconde mission – Severus – avait rencontré tout autant de succès. Quelle bonne surprise, quand elle était entrée dans son bureau et de voir qu'il se souciait de Nathan; plus qu'une bonne surprise si elle songeait au bonus qu'il y avait eu à la fin du rendez-vous. Ce souvenir la fit sourire. Ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que dans ses rêves, sa peau chaude et agréable à toucher. Elle avait été tentée de l'embrasser davantage que sur la joue mais la confusion dans ses yeux lui avait indiqué que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle l'avait apprécié toutefois.

Elle était quasiment sûre que Severus l'avait évitée pour le reste du week-end, la rencontrant pendant les repas, et même là, sans échanger plus qu'un ou de mot de salutation, et là encore, seulement en retour des siens. Ce qui la tranquillisa furent les regards qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Cela fit naître un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres, heureuse. Elle était sûre qu'elle lui avait donné beaucoup à penser et elle espérait qu'il en tirerait les bonnes conclusions. Mais qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de Severus Rogue? Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Si tout ce passait comme elle le voulait, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que ses rêves ne deviennent réalité – tous autant qu'ils sont. Nathan et Severus se rapprocheraient, l'identité de ce dernier ayant été révélée sans heurts, et Severus les accepterait, elle et Nathan, dans sa vie et dans son coeur. Elle n'avait pas été aussi confiante en son avenir depuis le jour où elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière.

~oO0Oo~

Severus n'avait pas attendu avec autant d'impatience la fin du trimestre depuis que Harry Potter avait été élève à Poudlard. Dès, le lendemain, il serait libéré de la plupart des étudiants étant donné qu'une poignée d'entre eux insistaient pour passer les vacances au château. Il fut même presque tenté de se retirer dans la solitude de sa maison d'été mais les fantômes de son passé qui y vivaient étaient pires que la compagnie de ceux qu'il avait à Poudlard.

Son esprit était fatigué; faire l'espion encore une fois l'atteignait. Il avait gardé un oeil sur Nathan et Devon depuis les évènements de la semaine passée. Il n'avait plus retrouvé son fils en train de pleurer, ce qui était bon signe, mais il avait surprit Devon le railler plusieurs fois depuis leur dernière bagarre. Il n'était pas intervenu toutefois. Il ressentait le besoin d'observer un peu plus les réactions de son fils à ces railleries avant d'y mettre un terme. Il remarqua que Nathan ne répondait plus aux provocations de Devon mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elles ne l'affectaient pas. Severus était sûr que Nathan gardait tout cela au fond de lui, gérant ses frustrations seul, en privé. Il l'avait fait lui-même de nombreuses fois durant sa jeunesse.

Et c'était cela qui préoccupait le plus Severus. Nathan ne devait pas suivre ses pas, comme une ombre de lui-même. L'idée que la vie de son fils suive la même voie que la sienne était vraiment dérangeante. Il se tenait à l'écart de la vie du garçon pour éviter ça justement, et ses efforts allaient être gâchés juste à cause des sarcasmes d'un camarade de classe; il n'accepterait pas que cela se produise!

Severus soupira à la pensée d'avoir à intervenir une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas compter sur Hermione Granger. Cette fois, il allait devoir agir directement et c'était ce qui le gênait. Il avait soigneusement examiné les possibilités, de nombreuses fois et il était certain de n'avoir aucune autre option que celle qu'il avait en tête.

Résigné, Severus quitta la chaleur de son lit et entra dans son salon, scrutant les étagères qui couvraient le grand mur à la recherche de ce dont il aurait besoin pour concrétiser son plan. _Là_, songea-t-il quand il trouva le grimoire qu'il cherchait. _Voir l'Invisible: Les Potions de Révélation. _Il prit le volume avec lui jusqu'à son bureau et l'ouvrit, parcourant le sommaire à la recherche d'une potion en particulier. L'ayant trouvée, il examina la liste des ingrédients requis et le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour qu'elle soit achevée, et fut satisfait de voir qu'il aurait juste le temps nécessaire pour la préparer avant Noël.

Il lut la recette deux fois en prenant des notes. Quand il fut satisfait d'avoir tout préparé pour la confection, il se leva de son bureau et retourna à son lit. Il coucha son corps fatigué sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, pratiquant ses exercices d'Occlumencie comme souvent auparavant, pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Il les avait presque délaissés depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé pour de bon, mais cette fois, il cherchait à lutter contre un autre de ses nouveaux soucis: Hermione Granger.

Elle avait fait irruption dans ses rêves depuis le vendredi précédent, quand, contre toute attente et de manière inexplicable, elle l'avait touché et embrassé. _Par gratitude,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement. Pourtant, c'était plus que suffisant pour lui faire désirer d'autres gentilles caresses et d'autres baisers. Il pensa par inadvertance à la manière dont elle pourrait le remercier pour ce qu'il allait commencer à préparer le lendemain, et ennuyé, il recommença l'exercice pour débarrasser de son esprit les images que ses envies avaient provoqué. Elle ne serait jamais à lui, pas même en rêves, et, l'esprit vidé, la respiration régulière, il tomba à la merci de pensées inconscientes.

Au matin, un sourire satisfait étirait encore ses lèvres alors qu'il quittait lentement la Hermione de son rêve et qu'il se réveillait. Le sourire s'effaça de son visage et il poussa un grognement dès qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait de nouveau réussi à s'immiscer dans ses rêves. Ennuyé et frustré, Severus rejeta les couvertures de son lit et entra dans la salle de bains, en ôtant déjà la chemise de son pyjama.

La douche froide eut le bon effet de calmer son corps mais cela ne fit qu'empirer son humeur ce matin-là. Il n'avait qu'un seul cours ce jour là, le dernier du trimestre et il attendait avec impatience la fin de celui-ci. Quittant la douche, il se sécha avec son sort habituel, s'habilla de ses robes noires et partit pour le petit-déjeuner.

_Il faut bien que la journée commence pour qu'elle se termine enfin,_ pensa-t-il.

Il mangea en silence, parvenant à éviter les conversations avec les autres à la Grande Table après avoir lâché quelques réponses acerbes à l'attention de Minerva qui tentait d'engager la conversation. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne l'appelle, « Professeur Rogue, Monsieur? »

Il baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qui interrompait son repas. « Qu'y-a-t-il, Mr. Malefoy? »

« Père m'a envoyé ceci, et m'a demandé de vous le donner, » dit le garçon en lui remettant un morceau de parchemin. Severus s'en saisit.

« Merci, Mr. Malefoy, » fit-il pour signifier à Devon la fin de l'entrevue, qui acquiesça et retourna à sa place pour terminer son petit-déjeuner avec les autres Serpentards.

Severus déroula le parchemin.

**_Cher Severus,_**

**_Ma famille et moi-même souhaitons que tu nous fasse l'honneur d'être présent ce Noël. Les cadeaux ne sont pas nécessaires, quitte simplement les cachots et montre-toi pour changer. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de membres du Ministères, juste des femmes, les plus belles._**

**_Sois assuré que je viendrai te jeter un sort la veille de Noël, ou m'en jetterai un à moi-même, si tu venais à ne pas accepter mon invitation par le biais de Devon._**

**_Ton serviteur,_**

**_Drago Malefoy._**

_Et maintenant, ça, _pensa-t-il en faisant le point sur tout ce qui pourrait encore aller de travers pour rendre sa journée encore pire. Il soupira en signe de défaite. Si Drago menaçait de se lancer lui-même un sort, à cause du Serment Inviolable, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix en la matière.

Severus attrapa brusquement la plume de la petite main de Flitwick, ignora les protestation du sorcier et écrivit sa réponse en-dessous de _l'invitation_ de Drago.

**_Bien_**.

Il rendit la plume à son propriétaire agacé et quitta son siège et son petit-déjeuné à moitié fini, se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards.

« Renvoyez ceci à votre père, Mr. Malefoy, » dit-il en redonnant le parchemin à Devon.

« Venez-vous à Noël, Onc- »

« Oui, je serai là, » Severus interrompit Devon avant qu'il n'ait terminé de lui parler en tant qu'_Oncle, _ce qui l'énervait grandement.

Le jeune garçon sourit. « C'est super, Monsieur. »

Severus quitta la Grande Salle, résigné.

~oO0Oo~

« On se verra au prochain trimestre, Nathan, » fit Andy de l'endroit où il avait retrouvé ses parents sur le quai.

« A bientôt, Andy, » répondit Nathan en poussant son chariot vers la sortie de le voie 9 3/4, vers le Londres moldu avec sa mère à côté de lui.

«Comment était le voyage depuis Pré-au-Lard? » demanda Hermione.

« Fatigant, » répondit Nathan.

« Alors je suppose que nous allons directement à la maison? » demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule dans une sorte de demi-câlin.

« Absolument, » répondit-il.

Ils sortirent de la gare de King's Cross en silence. Cela ne pouvait être du qu'à la fatigue du voyage, comme il le lui avait dit, mais même s'il était fatigué, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas dans son silence; elle ferait le point dessus quand ils seraient rentrés chez eux. Elle pensait qu'ils pouvaient utiliser le métro, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, mais maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard... « Veux-tu que je nous fasse transplaner à la maison? »

« Ce serait bien, » approuva-t-il.

« Viens par ici, alors. » Elle l'attira dans une ruelle sombre, loin des regards indiscrets. « Tiens-toi à moi, » lui intima-t-elle et un court instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le salon de leur appartement.

« Merci, Maman, » dit-il et il se détendit visiblement.

« Pourquoi n'amènerais-tu pas tes affaires dans ta chambre pendant que je nous prépare quelque chose à manger? » suggéra-t-elle. Nathan hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre. Hermione le regarda pendant un moment, passa par le salon pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

_Il n'est pas simplement fatigué par le voyage, _pensa-t-elle. _Ça doit être Malefoy, _conclut-elle, _ou Severus. _Elle soupira. Au moins, il était à la maison à présent, loin de ces deux-là. Elle aperçut l'ombre de Nathan à travers l'embrasure de la porte quand il entra dans le salon.

« Tu as de nouveaux livres! » l'entendit-elle dire, et un léger sourire éclaira son visage. « Oh! Les guerres Médiévales... »

Elle termina de préparer les sandwiches et entra dans le salon. Nathan était pelotonné dans le canapé en face de la cheminée, un livre à la main.

« Fais attention à celui-ci; on me l'a prêté et je ne veux pas de tâches de gras dessus, » dit-elle en lui tendant une assiette avec un sandwich.

Nathan ferma le livre et le posa sur le divan et attrapa l'assiette. « Qui te l'a prêté? »

« William, » répondit-elle avec désinvolture. « Tu veux du jus de fruits? »

« Oui. » Il accepta le verre plein. « Qui est William? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Il travaille à l'université avec moi, » expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Nathan mangea la moitié de son sandwich en silence, et juste au moment où elle buvait une gorgée de son verre, il demanda, « Tu sors avec lui? »

Elle faillit renverser son jus de fruits sur elle.

Elle se reprit et rétorqua, « Non, je ne sors pas avec lui. Pourquoi cette question? »

« Tu lui emprunte ses livres et tu essaye de changer de sujet, alors... »Nathan haussa les épaules et retourna à son déjeuner.

« Hé bien, je ne sors pas avec lui, ou avec quiconque, » insista-t-elle, « et si c'était le cas, je n'éviterais pas le sujet. »

Nathan haussa un sourcil pour seule réponse.

« Ça t'ennuierais si j'avais une...une relation avec quelqu'un? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Nathan mâcha calmement, la regardant intensément. « Tu l'apprécie tant que ça? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne parle de personne en particulier. Je ne sors pas avec William. »

« Alors avec qui? »

« Avec personne, » répéta-t-elle agacée. « Oublie ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Il avala le reste de son jus de fruits, sans la quitter des yeux par-dessus le rebord de son verre. « Si tu l'apprécie et qu'il te traite bien, ça ne me dérange pas, » répondit-il finalement.

Elle le regarda, attendant la remarque sarcastique qui allait suivre. Rien ne vint cependant.

« Puis-je lire son livre? » demanda Nathan en s'installant confortablement avec le-dit livre dans les mains.

« Vas-y, » répondit-elle avant de quitter la pièce avec la vaisselle sale. _C'était trop simple,_ pensa-t-elle. Peut-être que son garçon finissait par grandir. Elle l'observa depuis sa place dans la cuisine et le vit d'ores et déjà complètement absorbé par sa lecture. Elle sourit.

Doucement, elle retourna dans la pièce, prit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire d'une table basse et s'assit à côté de lui, comme ils le faisaient avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard. Elle soupira de satisfaction.

Elle était absorbée par sa lecture quand Nathan interrompit sa concentration en se serrant contre elle et en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle sourit et caressa ses cheveux fins, reportant son attention sur les pages du livre.

Ces moments lui avaient tant manqué. Hermione était contente d'être capable de passer d'autres vacances comme avant. Bien que son secret avait été découvert par Severus et d'autres, Nathan n'était pas au courant. Elle ferait de son mieux et ferait en sorte que Severus soit avec eux l'année suivante.

~oO0Oo~

La potion refroidissait et était parfaitement incolore. La dernière étape de la préparation avait été la plus critique: l'enchantement. Bien que ce n'était rien comparé aux sorts qu'il devait lancer pendant la préparation de la Potion Tue Loup, Severus en était content malgré tout. Il devait encore ajouter le liquide aux fioles enchantée et lancer le sort de liaison approprié avant d'en envoyer une à son nouveau propriétaire, et Severus ferait cela juste avant de partir pour le Manoir Malefoy. Le temps supplémentaire que la potion passerait dans le chaudron garantirait qu'aucune magie résiduelle ne resterait, ce qui était primordial pour le succès de la dernière étape.

Severus se retira dans sa chambre et prit une douche rapide pour éliminer les odeurs nauséabondes qui accompagnaient invariablement une après-midi passée à la préparation de potions. Après cela, il choisit un assortiment de robes noires et retourna à son labo.

Prenant deux fioles, petites, à fond plat et de forme ronde, il versa le liquide à l'intérieure. Avec un mouvement de baguette complexe et l'énonciation de quelques mots d'une langue ancienne, les deux fioles prirent un éclat doré et un ruban de lumière apparue entre elle, créant une sorte de connexion lumineuse. Les sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel étincelèrent à travers le ruban de lumière avant de se changer à nouveau en doré et de disparaître. La liaison était effectuée.

A présent, tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'accrocher une des fioles au fin châssis en argent pour la relier à la chaîne argentée. Il arrangea cela grâce à la magie, c'était terminé – et c'était parfait. Il admira son travail avec satisfaction, sachant que dorénavant il serait en mesure de suivre le garçon de près, l'empêchant de bouder seul et de manière inaperçue.

Il prit la chaîne et la mit dans la boîte sur son bureau, la ferma et y attacha la note soigneusement écrite qu'il avait préparée précédemment. Severus appela un elfe de maison et lui intima l'ordre de livrer son paquet à sa destination, puis, il quitta Poudlard pour transplaner juste devant le Manoir Malefoy.

Il entra dans le hall élégamment décoré du manoir et fut reçu par l'hôte de la soirée en personne: Drago Malefoy. « Ah, Severus Rogue, » salut l'homme. « Je suis heureux que tu ais pu venir. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autre choix, » marmonna Severus, et sa nuit de torture sociale commença.

Severus essaya de se mêler aux invités sans pour autant interagir. Il voulait se fondre dans le décor, et il prouva qu'il était encore doué pour cela. Il resterait le temps nécessaire pour que Drago soit distrait, et il savait que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps vu la vitesse à laquelle son protégé consommait ses boissons.

Le temps passa. Debout dans un coin de la pièce, Severus observait la fête; il était presque temps de retourner à Poudlard. Son regard se fixa sur Drago, assis sur le sofa près de sa femme, Pansy. Ils avaient une expression de satisfaction sur le visage. Drago murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy. Il suivit leur regard et vit un groupe d'enfants en train de jouer avec une sorte d'objet magique, Devon était parmi eux.

Severus regarda son filleul s'attribuer le contrôle du jeu, prenant l'objet magique des mains d'un enfant plus jeune, qui semblait terrifié par le jeune garçon blond. C'était une répétition de ce dont Severus avait été le témoin tant de fois à Poudlard; d'abord avec Drago, maintenant avec Devon.

Il reporta son attention sur le couple sur le divan et fut irrité par leur indifférence. Drago ne voyait-il pas? Devon était en train de devenir le même garçon gâté qu'il avait été, et il l'avouait à présent, qu'il avait tant méprisé. _Si Nathan devenait un petit tyran, je ne resterais pas là les bras croisés, _pensa-t-il et n'en fut pas surpris un instant. Après une semaine à préparer cette potion pour le pendentif, il n'était pas prêt d'ignorer qu'il voulait le meilleur pour son fils. Cela incluait le fait que Devon arrête de tourmenter Nathan.

Severus abandonna son plan de quitter la fête discrètement et s'approcha de Drago et Pansy.

« Ah, Severus! Justement l'homme dont nous avions besoin, » dit Drago en le voyant venir vers eux. « Nous étions justement en train de caser tous les célibataires présents. Qui préfère-tu, la petite blonde là-bas ou cette belle brune dans ce coin? » Severus vit Pansy donner un coup de coude à son mari. « Quoi? » demanda Drago à son épouse.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par tes talents d'entremetteur, » répondit Severus avant que Pansy ne puisse réprimander son mari.

« Tu semblais apprécier Lancy, l'été dernier. Je pensais que mes talents d'entremetteur fonctionnaient avec toi. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Au lieu de vous distraire avec ma vie amoureuse, vous feriez mieux de passer davantage de temps à surveiller votre fils. »

« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Drago.

« N'avez-vous pas vu ce qu'il vient de faire à ces enfants? » rétorqua Rogue.

« Quoi? » Drago examina rapidement le groupe d'enfants. « Devon est simplement en train de jouer avec eux. Quel problème y-a-t-il avec ça? »

« Il ne voit vraiment pas, » marmonna Severus. « Devon est en train de devenir le même sale gosse que tu étais. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Drago déclara, « Devon n'est en aucun cas comme j'étais. » Son ton était définitif. « Je ne suis en rien comme mon père. »

« Non, en effet. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas élever également un gamin pourri gâté. La différence est que je n'ai pas à m'asseoir et à regarder comme j'avais à le faire. Il n'y a plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Hé bien, c'est une charmante fête de Noël et je suis heureux d'avoir pu venir. Merci pour votre invitation, » dit Severus sarcastiquement, il tourna le dos aux Malefoys et gagna la porte. Il avait eu suffisamment de socialisation pour le reste de l'année.

~oO0Oo~

« Tu es prête, Maman? »

Nathan attendait près de la cheminée. Il était l'heure d'aller chez Harry où ils allaient passer Noël. Harry leur avait rendu visite plus tôt dans la semaine pour leur demander d'y passer également la nuit, ainsi ils pourraient profiter du matin de Noël ensemble. Harry était toujours tellement enthousiaste avec ce qu'il appelait les _réunions de famille, _qu'Hermione ne pouvait refuser.

Nathan attendait avec impatience Noël cette année, plus que les années précédentes. La dernière fois que sa mère avait accepté une des invitations d'Harry, Nathan avait huit ans; à présent, il en avait presque douze et il en savait beaucoup plus sur le monde magique qu'auparavant. Ce ne serait pas pareil s'ils passaient Noël avec leur famille moldue, qu'ils ne voyaient qu'à Noël de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme Harry ou Ron qui leur rendaient régulièrement visite, ou du moins, avec lesquels ils correspondaient souvent.

« As-tu pris un pull en plus? » demanda Hermione en entrant dans le salon.

« Maman, on s'en est occupé ce matin quand on a fait les sacs, » répondit Nathan impatient.

« Il était hors du sac, » se justifia-t-elle.

« Je le prend. On peut y aller maintenant? »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle encore une fois, comme pour vérifier que tout était en place. « Oui. »

Nathan prit de la poudre d'un pot près de la cheminée, la jeta au-dessus du feu de bois encore chaud et énonça, « Numéro douze, square Grimmauld. » Il fit un pas en avant dans les flammes vertes, sentant instantanément son environnement tourbillonner dans un flou coloré.

Quelques tours sur lui-même plus tard, il s'étala sur le sol devant une cheminée éclairée, incapable de garder son équilibre. Si ce n'était pas aussi rapide, il ne voyagerait jamais plus via la Poudre de Cheminette. Il entendit une voix l'appeler, puis il sentit une main sur son bras, l'aidant à se lever. Quand il fut certain qu'il n'était plus étourdi, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le visage souriant de Tante Ginny. « Merci, Tante Ginny. »

« Étourdi? » demanda-t-elle en lui tenant toujours le bras.

« Plus maintenant, merci, » dit-il en n'avouant pas comment il se sentait réellement.

Quand il fut assez stable pour percevoir son environnement, tout ce qu'il put voir fut un tablier rouge. « Regarde-moi ça comme tu es grand! » Il était à présent enlacé par le tablier rouge, ou plutôt par la femme qui le portait.

« Hermione, ma chérie, il est déjà un charmant jeune homme! Tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps sans nous rendre visite. »

« Ils grandissent trop vite, Molly. Je suis d'accord, » répondit Hermione en époussetant toujours les cendres de ses vêtements, et Nathan fut heureux que la matrone des Weasley l'ait lâché pour enlacer sa mère à la place.

« Comme va mon filleul préféré? » demanda Harry en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de Nathan.

Il sourit à son parrain. « Je vais bien, Oncle Harry. »

Celui-ci le le regarda pendant un moment. « C'est bon à entendre, » dit-il finalement, le serrant un peu plus pendant un court instant. « Maintenant, j'espère que tu es prêt à t'amuser. »

Son sourire était plus large à présent. « Bien sûr. Est-ce que les jumeaux sont déjà là? »

Harry finit par sourire à son tour. « Oui, ils sont là. Tu ferais bien d'être prudent avec leurs sucreries si tu ne veux pas qu'une partie de ton corps soit métamorphosée pendant un moment, » le mit en garde son parrain avec un clin d'oeil.

Nathan eut un petit sourire narquois. « Je ferai attention aux bonbons, mais ne répète pas ce que tu viens de me dire à ma mère, » dit-il et il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Ron non plus, » ajouta Harry en feignant l'ignorance. Nathan sourit encore une fois.

En se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se tenaient les autres enfants, il n'échappa pas à d'autres embrassades; les salutations des Weasleys étaient très tactiles. Les derniers à l'embrasser furent Fred et George. « Ah, notre nouveau client préféré, » dit l'un d'eux. « Comment ont marché les feux d'artifice? » demanda l'autre.

Nathan regarda autour de lui et vit que sa mère était déjà engagée dans une conversation avec de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Ils ont très bien fonctionné, » répondit-il à voix basse.

« Salut, Nathan, » le salua une voix agréable derrière lui.

Il se retourna et rencontra le regard de la petite fille souriante. « Salut, Lily, » la salua-t-il à son tour.

« Je t'attendais, » lui dit-elle, et elle attrapa sa main, le poussant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Nathan haussa un sourcil soupçonneux. Il connaissait Lily depuis, hé bien, toujours, mais ils n'étaient pas des amis proches pour autant. Pourquoi l'attendait-elle?

« Comment c'est Poudlard? » demanda-t-elle curieuse. « Raconte moi tout. »

« Tout? Il y a beaucoup à dire... » Il se demanda quoi dire en premier. « Hé bien, » commença-t-il, « Il y a les Maisons et les cours. »

L'impatience de la fillette ne lui permit pas de s'expliquer plus clairement. « Tu es à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas? Comment c'est? »

« C'est mieux que Serpentard. » Nathan ne savait pas que faire de ses questions. C'était difficile d'expliquer Poudlard à quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'y être élève. « Si tu veux tout savoir sur Poudlard, tu devrais lire _L'Histoire de Poudlard. »_

Leur attention fut détournée quand l'un des jumeaux, qui semblait écouter leur conversation s'exclama, « Non, pas toi aussi! Hermione! » appela-t-il et quand sa mère regarda vers eux, le jumeau ajouta, « Pourquoi fallait-il que tu lui donne le-livre-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? Pourquoi? »

Nathan fut surpris quand l'autre jumeau l'attrapa par le bras. « Ne laisse pas les livres te consumer, mon garçon. Sois fort! Je sais que tu peux le faire! »dit-il d'un ton dramatique.

Nathan se détendit quand il entendit les rires autour de lui, et plus particulière quand sa mère dit, « laisse-le tranquille, Fred! Va embêter Ron! »

« D'accord, mais nous aurons une longue discussion plus tard, »dit-il en regardant Nathan avec insistance. « Cela doit s'arrêter maintenant, tu es encore jeune. » Et, en se penchant vers lui pour se rapprocher, il ajouta, « Et nous savons tous que ta vraie vocation te destine aux arts de la malice. » Fred lui fit un clin d'oeil en souriant.

Et Nathan lui rendit son sourire.

La nuit avança et d'autres gens arrivèrent. La maison était pleine de joie et de bonheur, il y avait de la musique provenant de la radio, mélangée au bruit des rires et des conversations animées. Nathan avait ri quand il avait réussi à faire manger un bonbon enchanté à Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci avait ri avec lui, simplement de bonheur de voir son fils enfin vraiment heureux à nouveau.

« C'est bon de le voir rire aussi ouvertement, » commenta Remus en s'approchant d'elle. « Et toi aussi. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu arrive à résoudre les problèmes, » ajouta-t-il.

« Il passe un bon moment. Je suis contente que Harry ait insisté pour que l'on accepte son invitation, » répondit-elle.

« Tu devrait colorer tes cheveux en orange plus souvent, Hermione; ça éclaire tes yeux. » Tonks se joignit à eux, plaçant un bras autour de son mari. « Molly a demandé - » commença-t-elle à dire quand une voix amplifiée envahit la pièce.

« Le dîner est prêt. »

« ...de vous dire que le dîner était prêt, » compléta Tonks néanmoins.

La pièce voisine avait une immense table couverte de nourriture qui embaumait l'air de parfum, stimulant leur appétit. Il y avait de la place pour tous et le dîner ne freina pas les conversations. Ils appréciaient le moment et la bonne nourriture, et bien après que le dessert eut été servi, il y avait toujours de l'agitation dans la maison.

Hermione bailla pour la troisième fois et décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. « Bonne nuit. Il est très tard et je suis sûre que les enfants seront debout très tôt demain matin pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. » Cette déclaration fut suivie de murmures et de hochements de tête.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'endroit où les enfants étaient endormis sur les sofas. Elle était sur le point de réveiller son fils mais en le voyant dormir, elle changea d'avis et sortit sa baguette pour le faire léviter jusqu'à l'étage. Nathan était tellement fatigué de sa journée bien remplie que sa seule réaction fut un murmure de protestation quand elle le déposa dans son lit.

La nuit se termina et le matin de Noël arriva. Nathan fut réveillé par Sirius Potter et son excitation vis-à-vis de quelque chose. Nathan, l'esprit toujours embrumé par le sommeil essaya de comprendre d'où venait son enthousiasme et se rappela que c'était Noël; c'était l'heure des cadeaux. Il s'assit dans son lit et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. Sirius était au pied de son lit en train d'ouvrir un paquet et d'en montrer le contenu à Lily. « C'est...qu'est-ce que c'est, Lily? »

« La carte dit que c'est une télécommande. Un truc moldu, je suis sûre, de la part de Grand-Père... »répondit-elle.

« On s'en sert pour allumer et éteindre la télévision. Ça permet aussi de changer les chaînes et de contrôler le volume du son, » dit Nathan, surprenant le frère et la soeur qui l'avaient réveillé.

« Joyeux Noël, Nathan, » fit Lily en souriant.

« Il y a un tas de cadeaux pour toi, » désigna Sirius. « Fais voir ce que tu as eu! »

Nathan sortit de son lit et s'assit par terre où se trouvaient les paquets. Le premier qu'il prit était plat mais grand.

« Le pull de Grand-Mère, » dit Sirius en prêtant peu attention au pull-over rouge tricoté avec un lion sur la poitrine. « Ici, ouvre celui-là, »en lui présentant alors une petite boîte.

Nathan la prit, dénoua le ruban et souleva le couvercle. Il regarda attentivement à l'intérieure, tout comme Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le plus jeune.

« Un assortiment de feux d'artifice, » répondit Nathan. « Ça doit être de la part de vos oncles. » Il prit la carte et le leur confirma.

Il continua d'ouvrir les paquets et était toujours très heureux quand ils s'avéraient être des livres, au plus grand étonnement des Potters.

Le paquet suivant était encore un livre, le quatrième, sur le Quidditch cette fois. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire la carte pour savoir de qui il venait: Oncle Ron.

Il ne restait qu'une boîte. Elle était rectangulaire, d'environ cinq centimètres de haut. Nathan ouvrit le couvercle et prit l'étrange pendentif dans sa main, le regardant avec curiosité. Il déroula la lettre qu'il avait trouvé dans la même boîte.

**_Cher Nathan,_**

**_Ce pendentif est une amulette qui possède un grand pouvoir de protection. Pour l'activer, tu dois le porter autour du cou en faisant attention à ce que la partie sphérique du verre touche ta poitrine._**

**_Porte le tout le temps et je serai avec toi quand tu auras le plus besoin de moi. C'est mon cadeau de protection._**

**_Joyeux Noël,_**

**_Ton père._**

Nathan lut la signature et pâlit. _Mon père? _Pensa-t-il incrédule. _Mon père. _Il relut le mot. _Mon père m'a envoyé un cadeau?_

« Quel beau pendentif! » s'exclama Lily, attirant l'attention des autres sur son cadeau...et sur Nathan. « De qui il vient? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, sans savoir ce qu'il signifiait pour lui.

« C'est... » il hésita. Il ne savait pas comment le dire... Ça sonnait tellement bizarrement, même dans sa tête. « C'est de mon père, » dit-il enfin, sa voix reflétant le choc qu'il ressentait.

Il prit le pendentif et se l'accrocha autour du cou, comme le disaient les instructions. Quand le verre qui contenait la potion enchantée entra en contact avec la peau de sa poitrine, il prit une teinte dorée, provoquant un mouvement de recul de Lily. La teinte s'estompa et le liquide à l'intérieur tourna à l'orange vif. Nathan sourit.

« Wow! » s'exclama Sirius. « A quoi ça sert? »

« C'est un cadeau de protection, » répondit Nathan en souriant davantage.

~oO0Oo~

Severus était assis à côté d'une table en bois, sirotant son café du matin quand l'objet en verre, semblable à une pièce de monnaie qui se trouvait près de son assiette de toast, se teinta d'or. Nathan l'avait activé; son fils portait son pendentif. Il fixa l'amulette, regardant la lumière dorée s'estomper. Peu de temps après que l'éclat se fut dissipé, il vit le liquide incolore acquérir une couleur orange vive; son fils était très content. Il relâcha la respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà, c'était Noël, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. :0)

Si vous avez aimé le chapitre, faites le moi savoir dans votre review! Je les adore. :0)

**A venir... **Hermione veut connaître les intentions de Severus, et Harry intervient dans l'éducation de Nathan.


	19. Chapitre 19: Réactions

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Hermione veut connaître les intentions de Severus et Harry intervient dans l'éducation de Nathan._

**Note de la traductrice: **Je viens de me rendre compte que dans certains des chapitres précédents, il y avait des phrases qui semblaient manquer de sens. Et pour cause, il n'y avait pas de sujet dans ces phrases, et ce tout simplement parce que le site supprime tous les mots séparés par un point! Les chapitres ont du être updatés et j'espère avoir modifié ces petits soucis sans en oublier. Voilà, donc, chaque fois que vous voyiez quelque chose du genre: ', ,' il fallait y lire un 'Mr. Granger' ou 'Mr. Malefoy'. Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas m'en être rendue compte auparavant, encore une fois c'est du au système mis en place par le site pour que l'on ne puisse pas mettre des liens vers d'autres pages ou sites.

Pour le reste, j'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque chapitre, mais encore une fois je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews (et elles ont été particulièrement nombreuses). Voici encore un long et bon chapitre, bonne lecture à toutes. ;)

_Eileen19: _C'était un bon chapitre hein? Apparemment c'était aussi l'avis de beaucoup d'entre vous. Entre le baiser sur la joue et le cadeau de Severus à Nathan, il y a eu un grand pas de fait...

_&Mayelle: _héhé, moi aussi j'ai adoré ce petit passage avec les jumeaux, faut dire, j'adore ces personnages, leur côté espiègle fait tout leur charme.^^

_Shéra_: Voici justement le chapitre 19, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le précédent.^^

_Chirle_: La suite, la voici! Un long chapitre encore une fois, bonne lecture. ;)

_Morath_: Merci pour ta review, en effet, je remarque quelques fois des fautes en relisant et j'en laisse passer d'autres, je suis assez tête en l'air mais je ferais de mon mieux pour relire avec plus d'attention pour ne pas en laisser.^^

_Pam:_ La suite, la voici, un nouveau chapitre comme tous les week-ends. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Réactions**

Hermione rejoignit ceux qui aidaient Molly à la cuisine. Le petit-déjeuner de Noël demandait toujours beaucoup de travail, même avec Dobby qui essayait de tout faire par lui-même. Néanmoins, la grande table fut bientôt recouverte de nourriture et les sièges furent remplis un par un par à mesure que la maisonnée s'éveillait.

Harry appela les enfants depuis le bas de l'escalier.

« Bien sûr qu'ils sont debout. Ils doivent être trop absorbés par leurs cadeaux pour se souvenir du petit-déjeuner, » dit Harry en rejoignant les autres. Peu de temps après qu'il se soit installé à table, les enfants arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Dès lors, les conversations emplirent la pièce et le repas de Noël retrouva sa joie habituelle.

Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un aborda le sujet des cadeaux. Sirius discourait avec animation de sa liste de présents et quand il eut terminé, il dit, « Nathan a reçut le plus génial des pendentifs! »

« C'est vrai? » demanda Harry en portant son attention sur son filleul. « On peut le voir? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Nathan semblait récalcitrant à cette idée mais lentement, il tira sur la chaîne, sortant la fiole de verre sphérique de sa chemise.

« C'est très joli, Nathan. De qui est-ce? » demanda alors Harry.

Nathan prit le pendentif dans sa main, comme pour le protéger. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il ne parvint pas à articuler quoi que ce soit; Lily fut la plus rapide. « C'est de son père, » dit-elle, prête à mordre dans sa tartine jusqu'à ce que les réactions qui suivirent sa déclaration lui firent la reposer dans son assiette.

Les bavardages diminuèrent instantanément et moururent tout à fait dans les instants qui suivirent, ne laissant planer que le silence dans la pièce. Les regards passaient de Nathan à Hermione et s'arrêtaient sur cette dernière. Elle pouvait y lire la surprise, la curiosité, la confusion et la sympathie, tous dirigés sur elle, tous au même moment; elle était tout aussi surprise, curieuse et confuse qu'eux. _Severus a envoyé un cadeau à Nathan? _Elle cligna des yeux plus longuement que d'ordinaire, tournant la tête pour poser les yeux sur son fils; leurs regards se croisèrent quand il regarda dans sa direction.

« Est-ce possible, Hermione? » demanda Harry, brisant le silence.

Hermione n'entendit pas sa question. Elle regardait la main droite de Nathan qui tenait fermement le pendentif et le tenait près de son coeur. _Pourquoi lui a-t-il envoyé un cadeau? _Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que ce n'était pas simplement pour la joie d'envoyer un cadeau à son fils. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. _A quoi joue-t-il?_

« Hermione, » appela Harry une nouvelle fois.

Elle cligna des yeux et reporta son regard sur lui.

« Est-ce possible? » insista son ami.

Les yeux verts de Harry étaient indéchiffrables, même froids et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Hermione détourna le regard et vit tous ceux qui étaient braqués sur elle. « Oui, » répondit-elle, et ce fut comme si elle avait donné le signe pour qu'ils se remettent à parler, et tous en même temps.

Son esprit était de plus en plus confus à cause de leurs questions et de leurs babillages, ne faisant que s'ajouter à ses propres interrogations. Hermione se leva brusquement de son siège, ne voulant plus le supporter. Elle contourna la table et attrapa Nathan par un bras, le faisant se lever de son siège également. « Ça suffit! » gronda-t-elle et sans rien ajouter, elle traîna Nathan dans la bibliothèque et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Les paroles d'Hermione ne suffirent pas à ramener le silence à autour de la table, pas plus que le son de la porte de la bibliothèque se fermant avec force. Ce qui ramena finalement l'ordre dans le pièce fut ce seul mot de Harry: « Silence! »

« Je sais que c'est une surprise pour nous tous mais vous avez déjà fait fuir Hermione, » dit-il ensuite.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal? » demanda Lily, encore légèrement surprise par les conséquences de ses paroles.

« Rien, ma chérie. Tu n'as rien dit de mal. »

« Alors pourquoi étiez-vous aussi silencieux, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? » demanda-t-elle, à présent désorientée confuse qu'inquiète. « Et pourquoi Tante Hermione a-t-elle éloigné Nathan? »

« Nous nous inquiétons à propos du pendentif de Nathan, » répondit Harry.

« Mais pourquoi, si c'est un cadeau de son père? » insista-t-elle.

Le regard de Harry se fit plus froid. Ginny, ayant l'air de s'en rendre compte, répondit aux questions de sa fille. « As-tu déjà vu Nathan avec son père? » demanda-t-elle.

La fillette sembla fouiller dans ses souvenirs. « Non, » répondit-elle finalement.

« C'est parce qu'on ne le connait pas, » fit Ginny pour compléter son explication.

« Pas même Nathan? » demanda alors Sirius.

Ginny se tourna vers lui. « Pas même Nathan. »

« C'est triste, » fit observer Lily en baissant la tête pour regarder ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Un autre silence s'ensuivit.

« Sais-tu quelque chose que nous ignorons? » demanda Ron à Harry. « Tu es le parrain de Nathan; elle ne t'a jamais dit qui il est? »

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Non, jamais, » répondit-il. « Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était restée en contact avec lui. »

« Et si cet homme ne les avait trouvés qu'après que Nathan soit parti pour Poudlard? » signala Arthur. « Ils vivaient dans le monde Moldu jusqu'alors. »

« Papa marque un point, » approuva Fred. « Ça se peut qu'elle ait quitté le monde magique à la recherche d'une sorte de protection. »

« Elle n'a jamais expliqué pourquoi elle n'avait pas accepté ce poste au Ministère après la guerre, » ajouta George en acquiesçant.

« J'ai proposé de la protéger, » dit Harry en secouant la tête de déni. « Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à rester. Elle a choisi le monde Moldu pour une autre raison. » Il fronçait les sourcils, irrité par les suppositions répétées. « Et nous en avons déjà discuté. »

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, si elle est resté en contact avec cet homme, alors pourquoi a-t-il décidé de se montrer seulement maintenant? » demanda Ron. « Qui est-il? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait prévu quoique ce soit de tout cela, » intervint Remus. « Elle ne savait pas que le père de Nathan lui enverrait le pendentif. »

Harry lui lança un regard soupçonneux. La manière dont le Loup-Garou avait dit cela laissait penser à Harry qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Remus posa son regard sur lui et ne dit ou ne fit rien qui eût permis d'infirmer ou de confirmer les soupçons de Harry – qui, en soit, étaient étranges.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose à Poudlard dernièrement? » demanda Harry au professeur de Défense. « Quelque chose impliquant Nathan ou Hermione? »

Il continua d'étudier Remus qui prit quelques instants pour répondre. « Nathan et Devon Malfoy se sont chamaillé.

« Pourquoi? » insista Harry.

« Devon a découvert que Nathan ne connaît pas son père et il l'a asticoté avec ça depuis, » clarifia Remus.

« Et laisse moi deviner, » fit Harry d'un ton amèrement ironique, « Rogue n'a rien fait pour arrêter Malefoy. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, nous ne pouvons pas être derrière les garçons tous le temps, » expliqua Remus en essayant visiblement de défendre le Serpentard.

« Je l'avais mis en garde, » dit Harry en ignorant les explications de Lupin. « Il ne peut pas traiter Nathan comme il m'a traité. Je ne le laisserai pas faire et il a été prévenu. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Rogue, Harry, » fit Ginny, interrompant son mari. « On parle du père de Nathan. »

Harry se leva de table. « Je vais découvrir ce qu'il se passe, maintenant. » Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et frappa fortement à la porte.

~oO0Oo~

Hermione se pencha en arrière, appuyant sa tête contre la vieille porte en bois de la bibliothèque et soupira en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Nathan en train de l'étudier, l'air désorienté. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts de silence sur la pièce.

« Fais-moi voir le pendentif, » exigea-t-elle.

« Non, » refusa Nathan.

Hermione poussa un autre soupir. _Calme-toi, pensa-t-elle. _« Je ne vais pas te le prendre. Je veux juste l'examiner, » lui assura-t-elle.

Nathan referma sa main sur le bijou, de la même manière protectrice qu'auparavant. « Que veux-tu y chercher? »

« As-tu seulement pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose dans le but de te nuire, à l'intérieure? » fit-elle remarquer.

« C'est un cadeau de protection, » déclara-t-il en haussant le menton dans un geste de défi.

« Comment le sais-tu? Comment sais-tu que c'est de ton père et non pas de quelqu'un qui prétendrait l'être? » elle était sur le point de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait retrouvé. « Il y a des gens qui pourraient vouloir te nuire, des gens qui ont beaucoup perdu à la fin de la guerre, suite à la défaite de Voldemort. Et si quelqu'un t'avait envoyé une amulette ensorcelée? Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre... »

« Maman. »

« ...ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre et le fait qu'il y a des gens... »

« Maman. »

« ...qui me haïssent ainsi que Harry et Ron, et tu n'es pas en mesure de reconnaître de la magie Noire- »

« Maman! » entendit-elle son fils crier, l'interrompant enfin. « C'est un cadeau de protection. C'était dans la lettre que mon père m'a envoyé, et il n'est pas un criminel ou quelque chose du genre. Il s'est battu de ton côté dans cette guerre. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? » demanda-t-elle, prise au dépourvue par le fait qu'il semblait connaître l'allégeance de son père.

« C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. »

_Dumbledore_? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. « Comment Dumbledore peut-il - » Elle se tut brusquement avant d'ajouter quoique ce soit. « Il n'était déjà plus qu'un portrait quand tu es né, Nathan. Comment peut-il savoir quelque chose là-dessus? Par ailleurs, » continua-t-elle, « je ne suis pas en train de te dire que ton père t'enverrait un cadeau ensorcelé, mais que ça pourrait venir de quelqu'un d'autre qui prétendrait être lui. Maintenant, laisse-moi voir le pendentif. »

Il continuait d'hésiter. Hermione savait qu'il comprenait son point de vu d'après la lueur dans ses yeux. Il libéra finalement le pendentif de sa main et elle put voir l'ampoule de verre sphérique remplie d'un liquide bleu foncé – _une potion_, réalisa-t-elle. _Sans aucun doute de la part de Severus, _conclut-elle en pensées. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut avec ça? _Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication plausible aux agissements de Severus.

« Laisse-moi lire la lettre, » demanda-t-elle alors.

Nathan fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de parchemin mais lui donna pas.

« C'est vraiment dur de lire si elle est pliée dans ta main, » fit-elle remarquée, agacée.

Nathan déplia la lettre mais n'essaya pas de la lui tendre. Il la tint ouverte, les inscriptions tournées vers elle pour qu'elle puisse la lire tout en la gardant dans les mains.

Hermione leva les yeux et les bras en l'air, comme dans une demande aux Dieux de lui accorder plus de patience. « C'est ridicule! Je ne vais pas la brûler ou la déchirer en morceaux, Nathan! »

Le ton employé le fit reculer. Hermione ferma les yeux; ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle alla jusqu'à un fauteuil et s'assit. « Viens par ici, » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus calme. Il s'exécuta lentement, avec la lettre repliée dans la main. D'un geste, elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et quand ce fut fait, elle l'enlaça dans une sorte de demi-câlin, l'attirant vers elle.

« Je comprend l'importance que ce cadeau a pour toi, vraiment, » précisa-t-elle, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins. « Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est légitime; si c'est vraiment un cadeau de ton père. Je ne vais pas te mentir, » ajouta-t-elle, « et tu le sais déjà. »

Elle attendit qu'il fasse un signe comme quoi il était d'accord et quand il hocha légèrement la tête, elle dit, « maintenant, lisons donc cette lettre tous les deux, » et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il déplia le parchemin une nouvelle fois et elle le lut.

_Porte le tout le temps et je serai avec toi quand tu auras le plus besoin de moi. C'est mon cadeau de protection, _se répéta-t-elle mentalement. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Severus voulait protéger Nathan,_ d'une manière très Serpentard,_ estima-t-elle mais cela lui réchauffa néanmoins le coeur.

« C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas? Mon père m'a envoyé un cadeau, » demanda Nathan avec incertitude en sondant son visage à la recherche de ses réactions à la lettre.

Elle lui sourit. « Oui, c'est de lui. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle l'enlaça plus solidement et il se rapprocha d'elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'un coup assez fort à la porte n'interrompe cet instant.

« Hermione, » entendirent-ils en provenance de l'autre côté. « Je sais que c'est un sort de silence sélectif et que tu m'entends. Ouvre la porte pour que l'on puisse discuter. » C'était Harry. « Juste toi et moi si tu préfères, » ajouta-t-il comme après un instant de réflexion.

« Maman, » dit Nathan en la regardant après avoir été surpris par le bruit fait par Harry. « Oncle Harry va vouloir regarder mon pendentif aussi, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que je vais devoir leur montrer à tous? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, Nathan, » répondit-elle, « mais j'en ai bien peur. Laisse-moi lui ouvrir la porte et on verra bien. »

Elle remua sous le poids de son fils et quand il se leva de ses genoux, elle se mit debout à son tour. Préparant sa baguette, elle leva un des sorts et ouvrit la porte, autorisant Harry à entrer dans la bibliothèque.

« Pourquoi es-tu sortie de table? » lui demanda Harry.

Il regardait à présent fixement vers Nathan, vers son pendentif. Le jeune garçon l'empoigna dans un geste protecteur une fois de plus.

« Va finir ton petit-déjeuner, » dit Hermione à son fils.

« Je veux rester, » répondit Nathan.

« Fais ce que dit ta mère, Nathan, » insista Harry.

Le jeune garçon regarda Harry puis Hermione, et après le sourire qu'elle lui fit, il hocha la tête et quitta la librairie. La porte se ferma derrière lui, et cette fois, ce fut Harry qui renforça les sortilèges.

« Dis-le moi, Hermione. Qui lui a envoyé le pendentif? »

« Son père, » répondit-elle laconiquement.

Harry la regarda longuement. « Et qui peut-il bien être? »

« Je ne vais pas te le dire, Harry. S'il-te-plaît, n'insiste pas, » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, Hermione. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber cette fois. Quand cela ne concernait que toi... je savais que tu pouvais gérer quiconque tenterait de te blesser mais maintenant, ça concerne aussi Nathan. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il peut être en danger tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas me dire le nom d'un homme avec lequel tu as eu une aventure il y a plus de dix ans. Sûrement pas, » dit-il fermement.

Hermione examina l'intensité qui brillait dans les yeux verts de Harry alors qu'il scrutait les siens, inflexible.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, » lui assura-t-elle. « C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Retournons manger, » suggéra-t-elle et elle gagna la porte mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Elle se tourna vers lui, agacée. « Ouvre la porte, Harry. »

Harry, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil proche, dit, « Assieds-toi, Hermione. »

« Je ne vais pas discuter de ça avec toi encore une fois. Ouvre la porte, » exigea-t-elle avec un regard froid.

Il ne fléchit pas devant ce regard. « Assieds-toi, » répéta-t-il simplement.

Elle revint sur ses pas pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien. « Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Harry, » répéta-t-elle avec exaspération. « Ce n'est qu'un pendentif enchanté en guise de protection. Si j'avais besoin de ton aide pour gérer ça, je te l'aurais demandé. »

« Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de la protection d'un père qu'il ne connaît pas, un homme qui n'a jamais pris la peine de se montrer pendant toutes ces années? » demanda Harry.

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît... » supplia-t-elle.

« Hermione, je suis son parrain, je l'aime comme s'il était mon fils et je t'aime comme si tu étais ma soeur. J'ai respecté ton secret pendant toutes ces années, satisfait par l'idée que tu voulais vous tenir éloignés tous les deux de cet homme, qui qu'il soit, et ce pour des raisons que je ne peux qu'imaginer. Mais maintenant, il entre dans vos vies par le biais de ce pendentif, sorti de nulle part, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, » fit remarquer Harry, « et tu veux que je pense qu'il n'y a aucun soucis avec ça? Je ne vais pas gober ça, » compléta-t-il en secouant la tête et en s'appuyant dans le fond de son fauteuil.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle finirait par devoir révéler une part de son secret, elle le savait. Harry avait déjà demandé auparavant; ils s'étaient disputés très fort à cause de son refus, mais il n'avait pas autant insisté qu'à présent; et elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas marche arrière après ça, et elle comprenait son inquiétude. Elle secoua la tête, se plaignant de l'approche typiquement Serpentarde de Severus, et elle le lui ferait savoir après avoir rétabli la situation ici.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Harry la regardait toujours, résolu. « Il n'aurait pas pu rechercher Nathan auparavant parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il existait, » révéla-t-elle calmement.

L'attitude de Harry s'adoucit légèrement mais inconsciemment. « Pourquoi? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, juste que j'ai pris ce choix seule, » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit maintenant, ou récemment, ou peu importe quand, alors? » bafouilla Harry à cause de son ignorance des faits.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit, » déclara Hermione, « mais je suis contente qu'il sache. » Elle baissa la tête pour fixer ses mains jointes. « J'aurais du lui dire il y a des années, » continua-t-elle à voix basse. « Ça a été dur pour lui de l'accepter, tout aussi difficile pour moi de faire face aux conséquences de ce que j'ai fait, mais le pire est l'effet que ça a sur Nathan. » Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard. « J'ai mis un beau bazar, Harry et le réparer ne dépend plus seulement de moi. »

« Je pourrais aider, » proposa-t-il, le ton radoucit.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de déni en se levant. « Je sais que tu le veux, mais personne ne le peut, » dit-elle en se tournant vers les étagères de livres. « C'est son choix, c'est la seule décision que je ne peux pas prendre pour lui. » Elle caressa le cuir des livres, essayant de profiter de leur silence pour retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions quand une main sur son épaule brisa sa concentration.

« Je n'aime pas te voir peinée comme cela, » dit Harry en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule en signe de soutient.

« J'ai fait ce que je croyais être le mieux pour nous tous, » avoua-t-elle.

« Je te crois, » dit Harry doucement en utilisant sa main libre pour poser gentiment sa tête sur son épaule.

Le silence tomba sur la bibliothèque.

« Je peux toujours aider avec Nathan. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a eu des problèmes avec Malefoy, » proposa Harry.

La bouche d'Hermione s'étira en un léger sourire quand elle s'éloigna de l'étreinte de son ami. « Ça a déjà été réglé, » lui dit-elle. « Remus s'en charge en tant que Directeur de Maison. »

« Mais est-ce que Rogue se charge de Malefoy? » dit Harry. « Je pense que la vieille chauve-souris a besoin qu'on lui rafraîchisse la mémoire. »

Hermione s'interposa une nouvelle fois. « Harry, n'interviens pas. »

« Je ne ferai rien que tu désapprouve, » lui assura-t-il, et il leva sa baguette pour lever les sortilèges. « Allons terminer notre petit-déjeuner, s'il nous reste quelque chose, » dit-il en lui faisant signe de passer devant lui pour retourner dans la salle.

Hermione n'ajouta rien bien, cependant elle n'aima pas la réponse de Harry à sa demande de ne pas intervenir à Poudlard. Elle ne voulait pas lever de soupçons contre Severus et elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser Nathan seul avec tous les Weasley trop curieux.

~oO0Oo~

« Bonjour, Miss Granger, » salua Severus sans lever les yeux de la racine qu'il était en train de hacher. Il l'attendait d'une minute à l'autre; il pensait même qu'elle viendrait la nuit précédente, sa maîtrise d'elle même le surprit.

Quand elle ne répondit pas à sa salutation et se tint debout sur le seuil du laboratoire, il finit par la regarder. Non la vision qu'il eut d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la démonstration de joie à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« A quoi pensais-tu? » dit-elle. « Sais-tu à combien de questions j'ai du répondre? As-tu seulement _pensé_ aux conséquences que ton petit cadeau aurait? »

Oui, il y avait pensé. Il aurait la possibilité de connaître les émotions de son fils et de l'empêcher de se replier sur lui-même. Si Nathan l'avait questionnée sur n'importe quoi, Severus savait qu'elle avait été assez intelligente pour répondre aux questions sans grandes conséquences sur le secret de son identité. Ce n'était pas un lourd prix à payer en échange de la possibilité de garder un oeil sur son fils après tout.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez donné des réponses merveilleuses à toutes ses questions; c'est toujours le cas, » dit-il, amusé par sa détresse.

Hermione entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant lui, de l'autre côté de la paillasse sur laquelle il travaillait. Elle posa une main de chaque côté de la planche à découper, parvenant à détourner son attention des racines. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était furieuse.

« Tu trouves ça amusant, n'est-ce pas? » cracha-t-elle. « Hé bien, c'est pas le cas! Les Weasleys étaient intrigués; je croyais que Harry était sur le point de me jeter un sort si je ne lui disais pas ton nom! »

_Weasleys? Potter? _Severus ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient au courant pour le pendentif. Où avait-il fait une erreur? Où son plan avait-il échoué?

« Tu n'avais jamais pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils le découvriraient, » déclara-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi s'en préoccuperaient-il? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça! » répondit-il irrité. « Si un père décide d'envoyer un cadeau à son fils, ce ne sont les affaires de personne d'autre. »

Hermione secouait la tête. « Je ne me plains pas. Crois-moi, j'ai été très surprise par ton cadeau, une bonne surprise. Ce que je n'approuve pas, c'est la manière dont tu l'as fait. »

« Je ne cherche pas votre approbation non plus,Granger, » lui fit-il savoir. « Je m'en fiche si vous êtes d'accord ou non. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Pourquoi nous montre-tu que tu t'en soucie quand tu de toute évidence tu fais de ton mieux pour dire le contraire? » accusa-t-elle. « Si tu ne veux pas faire partie de nos vie...je ne te comprends vraiment pas. »

« Je ne ferai jamais partie de vos vie, Granger; je vous l'ai dit dès le début, » clarifia-t-il. « Pas de la façon que attendez. »

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu intervenu? » Son ton n'était pas accusateur mais plaintif. « Je t'ai demandé de lui dire convenablement; de nous asseoir, tous les trois et de parler. Ce que tu fais...la façon dont tu t'approche de lui...il va se sentir trahi quand il va finalement le découvrir. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, Granger. Votre merdier, vos secrets, » dit-il. « Je fais juste mon travail. »

« Et en quoi consiste-t-il? A lui faire haïr son père au moment où il découvrira que c'est toi? A le faire souffrir- »

« C'est la meilleure manière! » l'interrompit-il, la voix plus forte. « Si le fait de me haïr le protège, alors c'est ce qu'il faut! J'essaye de garder un oeil sur lui, Granger – de le protéger et cela inclut de le protéger de moi. »

Il la regarda pendant qu'elle le fixait après son explosion de colère et elle semblait lasse. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle insiste pour qu'il se révèle? Il avait déjà décidé qu'il n'ignorerait pas l'existence de Nathan, seulement, il serait pas le _père _du garçon dans tous ces aspects. N'était-ce pas suffisant?

« Je te laisse une semaine après le début du trimestre, » dit-elle. « Si te soucie de lui, et je sais que c'est le cas, nous nous assoirons comme une famille et nous lui dirons que tu es son père. »

Il plissa les yeux, posant les mains sur la table pour s'appuyer pendant qu'il envahissait son espace personnel l'air menaçant. « Vous croyez que vous pouvez me fixer une échéance? _Vous_, qui me l'avez caché pendant onze ans? Cette conversation ne se fera jamais, Granger, et encore moins cette stupide échéance! » gronda-t-il.

Sa réaction à son indignation le perturba. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut de baisser la tête pour regarder la table, comme si ses paroles avait été prononcées d'un ton neutre.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être toujours sur la défensive, Severus. Ce n'est pas une échéance que je pose, » dit-elle, et, levant les yeux pour croiser son regard, elle ajouta, «_ Tu_ l'a posée quand tu lui a envoyé un mystérieux cadeau pour Noël. » Elle semblait résignée.

« Faisons ça correctement, Severus. Disons-le lui avant qu'il ne le découvre, » demanda-t-elle encore.

« Il ne découvrira rien, à moins que vous ne lui disiez, » dit Severus.

« Je ne pensais pas que toi, parmi tout le monde, étais sujet à des illusions. » A cette proximité, son regard était brûlant dans le sien. « Il en sait plus que ce que je croyais. Il n'a même pas demandé si le pendentif était un moyen de lui nuire. Il sait que son père était un membre de l'Ordre, Severus, et quand il fera le lien entre la potion dans son nouveau pendentif et le seul maître des Potions de l'Ordre; quand il te regardera dans les yeux de la même façon que je le fais en ce moment et verra comme ils ressemblent aux siens... »

Il détourna le regard et ne vit pas Hermione qui baissait le sien.

« Quand il étudieras tes mains, » continua-t-elle, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle tendit le bras pour couvrir sa main gauche avec la sienne, faisant courir un doigt sur la jointure de ses doigts toujours doucement, « et verra un reflet des siennes. »

Il se redressa, retirant sa main de la table et de sous celle d'Hermione. Severus remarqua que son regard y resta posé pendant un moment pendant qu'il bougeait sa main. Puis, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mal à l'aise. Il espérait qu'il avait dissimulé tout signe de surprise avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux pour croiser son regard.

Elle poussa un long soupir. « Penses-y simplement, c'est tout ce que je demande, Severus. » Et elle partit avant qu'il ne puisse prendre en compte les implications de ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait.

Severus se renfrogna. Il décroisa les bras, tenant la main dont elle avait touché la paume; il la fixa en fronçant les sourcils. _Sujet à des illusions,_ il se remémorait ses paroles en faisant courir un doigt sur ses propres articulations. _Qui se fait des illusions? _Il secoua la main et la lâcha, comme si cela pouvait lui faire mal rien qu'en la regardant.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan était assis à table, sirotant un jus d'orange et s'occupant avec la rubrique divertissement du journal moldu. Sa mère était assise en face de lui, prenant elle aussi son petit-déjeuner. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine que Noël était passé; ce serait bientôt le nouvel an. Encore une semaine et il serait de retour à Poudlard pour un nouveau trimestre avec ses amis... _et ennemi_s, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Soudain, Nathan réalisa que le côté de la table où était assise sa mère était trop calme. Il leva les yeux et trouva Hermione en train de le regarder sans le voir, le regard braqué sur sa poitrine, sur son pendentif. Sans cérémonie, il le cacha sous sa chemise en la regardant à son tour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la surprenait de la sorte; elle avait l'air plus distraite que jamais ces jours-ci. Son geste sembla la tirer de sa torpeur et elle recommença à manger les oeufs brouillés qui étaient sûrement froids à présent.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir venir avec moi? » lui demanda-t-il en repoussant son assiette à moitié pleine et en croisant les bras sur la table. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup à faire. Je vais juste mettre l'expérience en place et attendre dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée, et dès que ce sera fait, je pourrai transplaner à la maison pour te prendre. »

« Il n'y a rien à faire ici non plus, » fit remarquer Nathan. « Si Jeremy ne passait passait pas du temps avec ses grand-parents, je pourrais rester avec lui, mais... » il haussa les épaules. « Et tu sais que j'aime regarder les expériences. »

« C'est juste pour vérifier, » dit Hermione en souriant, « et être sûre que je pourrai dire que je te l'avais bien dit quand tu commenceras à te plaindre parce que tu t'ennuies. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me plaindrais? Je m'ennuierais dix-mille fois plus ici qu'à l'université. »

« C'est vrai? » demanda Hermione, amusée. « Qu'est-il advenu du 'je vais passer toutes mes vacances à lire'? »

« J'ai lu tous les bons livres, y compris ceux que tu as emprunté à ton petit-ami, » se défendit Nathan, la taquinant à son tour.

« William n'est pas mon petit-ami, » répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais c'est bien de faire allusion à ses livres. On les prend avec nous; je les lui rendrai. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé tant de fois si je voulais venir; ton petit-copain sera là! » continua Nathan. « Maman a un petit-ami, maman a un petit-ami, » claironna-t-il.

« Je n'en ai pas! » dit Hermione.

Nathan se mit à rire.

Peu de temps après, Nathan aidait sa mère dans le laboratoire du Département de Chimie. Tout était presque terminé et il n'aurais bientôt plus rien à faire pendant les deux heures que prendrait l'expérience pour être finie. Bien sûr, il n'admettrait pas qu'il s'ennuyait déjà à mort à la perspective de ces heures-là.

« Prêt? »demanda Hermione.

Nathan se mit en place pour tourner le bouton de démarrage. « Prêt. »

« A trois, alors; un, deux, trois, » compta Hermione et Nathan tourna le bouton pendant qu'elle ajoutait le dernier réactif au mélange. « Très bien, » dit-elle, « maintenant, on attend les résultats. » Hermione lui sourit et se tourna pour nettoyer la table de travail avant qu'ils ne laissent l'équipement pendant le temps prévu.

« Ça va prendre deux heures, c'est ça? » demanda Nathan, sans pouvoir cacher son impatience.

« Tu t'ennuies déjà? Je peux le dire, alors? » le taquina-t-elle,amusée.

« Qui a dit que je m'ennuyais? » la défia-t-il. « Je veux juste comprendre toute l'opération, » mentit-il.

Hermione retira ses gants et son tablier. « Oui, ça va prendre deux heure. » Elle lui caressa les cheveux et le conduisit à la porte du laboratoire en disant, « allons trouver quelque chose pour te sauver de ton ennuie. »

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le couloir menant au bureau d'Hermione quand un homme l'appela.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir travailler entre Noël et je Jour de l'An, » remarqua William en s'approchant d'eux.

« Ce n'est que pour quelques heures avant que Nathan et moi ne sortions pour la journée. Comment s'est passé Noël? »

« J'ai passé un très bon moment avec ma soeur et son mari, » répondit William, et, portant son attention sur Nathan, il dit, « alors, tu es le fameux Nathan. Je suis heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance. » L'homme lui tendit la main par courtoisie. Nathan s'en saisit.

« Voici le professeur William Brice, Nathan, » informa Hermione.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Professeur Brice, » salua Nathan en secouant toujours la main de l'homme.

« Appelle-moi William ou Will comme le fait ta mère. » Il sourit et Nathan hocha la tête. « Hé bien, je voulais juste dire un bonjour, » dit-il à Hermione. « Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de profiter de la compagnie de ton fils. »

Hermione lui sourit. « Tu ne m'empêche de rien du tout. En fait, nous allions te chercher. Tu nous as éviter cette recherche. »

Le sourire de William s'élargit. « Me chercher? Pour quelle raison? »

« Je voulais te rendre les livres que tu m'as prêté. Ils sont dans mon bureau. »

Hermione ouvrit la marche pendant qu'ils parlaient des livres. L'avis de Nathan fut consulté et il fut heureux quand les deux adultes semblèrent vraiment intéressés par son point de vue. Ils atteignirent le bureau et la conversation avait dévié vers l'expérience d'Hermione qui menait à d'autres sujets universitaires, puis à d'autres livres.

Nathan se demanda comment ça serait si sa mère sortait vraiment avec cet homme – ou n'importe quel professeur, d'ailleurs.

Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où Hermione avait eu un petit-ami. Cela faisait longtemps et ça n'avait pas duré assez pour que son jeune cerveau enregistre tous les détails à la fois. Quand il fréquentait l'école moldue, il avait vu de nombreuses familles comme la sienne, juste une mère et des enfants ou dans certains cas, un père et des enfants. La plupart de ces parents sortaient avec quelqu'un et certains d'entre eux s'étaient même marié une seconde fois, construisant une nouvelle famille. Pourquoi sa mère n'en faisait-elle pas autant? Elle n'avait jamais été mariée, au moins pas qu'il le sache. Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas se marier ou sortir avec quelqu'un?

Nathan avait entendu les histoires de quand Hermione sortait avec Oncle Ron, quand elle était élève à Poudlard. En plus de lui, Nathan savait qu'elle avait du avoir une liaison avec son père. Étaient-ils sortis ensemble? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait? L'aimait-il? Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas mariés? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas une famille? Nathan ne savait pas. Il était même à cent lieues de comprendre.

La potion a l'intérieure de son pendentif passa du vert clair au bleu foncé, révélant la tristesse qui avait envahit son coeur. A présent, Nathan avait réalisé ce que signifiaient ces changements de couleur – son humeur. Pourquoi son père lui avait-il envoyé un collier révélateur d'humeur en lui disant que c'était en guise de protection? Ça, il ne l'avait pas encore découvert. Ni ce que le liquide à l'intérieure du pendentif était réellement, cependant, il pensait que c'était une potion, il n'en serait sûr que quand il aurait de nouveau accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

« Nathan, » l'appela sa mère.

Il leva les yeux du pendentif qu'il tenait dans sa main et croisa son regard. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux avec inquiétude avant de regarder le pendentif et de reporter son regard sur son visage.

« Il nous reste encore une heure ici, » lui dit-elle. « Veux-tu aller dehors? Ou à la bibliothèque peut-être? » lui demanda-t-elle, l'air toujours un peu inquiet.

« Je peux attendre ici, » répondit Nathan en lâchant le pendentif. « Je peux essayer de comprendre ce que sont ces _trans_-réactions. » Il tenta un sourire forcé.

« C'est entièrement ma faute, je suis désolé, » admit William. « Nous ne devrions pas parler travail... »

Hermione regarda à nouveau son pendentif et sourit. « Peut-être que les armes médiévales seraient un meilleur sujet, » suggéra-t-elle.

Nathan suivit son regard, puis baissa les yeux vers son collier et vit que le contenu était revenu à cette nuance de vert pâle qu'il avait la plupart du temps. « Tu préférerais une épée ou un dague comme arme lors d'un combat au corps-à-corps? Je pense que les dagues sont mieux pour leur discrétion. »

Une conversation plaisante combla l'heure d'attente qui leur restait; William s'avéra être de bonne compagnie. Bientôt, Hermione et Nathan quittèrent l'université pour passer un peu de temps dans le Londres Moldu. Il y avait beaucoup d'endroits à visiter avant d'aller au cinéma.

~oO0Oo~

Severus s'assit dans son bureau, regarda longuement la fiole de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie posée devant lui. Les cours avaient repris et depuis, la couleur de son contenu avait acquis des teintes qu'il n'avait jamais vu dedans jusqu'alors. Rouge pour la colère, brun pour l'humiliation; les verts clairs, les oranges, les roses inattendus... lui manquaient. En fait, Severus avait été frappé de constater que la plupart du temps de nombreuses nuances de bleu foncé emplissaient le verre, à la place du doux vert clair. Cela montrait que son garçon était plus réservé sur ses émotions maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard que quand il était seulement avec sa mère.

Au moins, aucune trace de gris n'avait encore teinté la potion. Si le bleu se changeait en gris, il faudrait qu'il agisse; il aurait à sauver son fils d'une profonde dépression et de tristesse, ou au moins il se convainquit que ce serait ce qu'il ferait. Il espéra qu'il n'en arriverait pas là et il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait. Le temps que Nathan avait passé loin de Poudlard lui avait fait du bien. Même sans connaître très bien son fils, toutes ces retenues et ce temps qu'il avait passé à observer son humeur travaillait en sa faveur. Il était un homme observateur après tout et il était sûr qu'il n'y verrait aucune trace de gris, _ou de jaune_, pensa-t-il amusé. _Pas de jaune-froussard pour des Gryffondors._

Ce fut seulement quand le bleu foncé se changea en un blanc-vert que Severus se tourna vers les devoirs; Nathan dormait. C'était sa nouvelle routine maintenant. Il avait besoin de savoir que son fils était endormi tranquillement avant de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre, et même alors, il vérifiait toujours son amulette à la recherche de n'importe quel changement. Il n'y avait jamais vu quelque chose de significatif ou d'inquiétant, cependant; pas avant qu'il ne lève les yeux du dernier essaie qu'il avait corrigé, et vit qu'un tourbillon de gris-jaune envahissait le paisible blanc-vert.

Severus fut surpris et sur ses pieds en une seconde. Il ne réfléchit même pas avant de prendre l'amulette de sur son bureau et de l'activer pour localiser Nathan en quittant son bureau pour le couloir frais des cachots de Poudlard. Si son fils avait peur et était maussade, il fallait qu'il le trouve aussitôt! Il se remémora la petite aventure de son fils dans la Forêt Interdite plusieurs mois auparavant et accéléra le pas pour suivre le sort de localisation jusqu'à ce qu'il le mène dans le Hall d'Entrée. Là, Severus s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils; le sort le menait en haut des escaliers au lieu de le conduire vers les portes d'entrée en chêne.

Il vérifia de nouveau la potion dans l'amulette; il y avait toujours cette teinte de jaune accompagnée de gris. « De quoi as-tu peur si tu es à l'intérieure du château? » murmura-t-il aux couloirs en gravissant les escaliers, guidé par le sortilège. Ce fut seulement quand il arriva devant la salle commune de Gryffondor et que le sort lui indiquait d'y entrer que Severus douta de la véracité des informations fournies par le sortilège. Si Nathan était à l'intérieure, de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur? Un autre coup d'oeil à l'amulette et il vit que rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière inspection.

Les seuls signes qui montrait qu'il faisait cela contre son gré furent un soupir et le fait qu'il avait fermé les yeux quand il délivra le mot de passe des enseignants à la Grosse Dame. La salle commune était déserte à cette heure de la nuit; il était minuit passé après tout. Mais Severus avait été presque sûr d'y trouver du tumulte. Le sort de localisation insistait sur le fait qu'il devait monter les escaliers qui, il le savait, menaient aux dortoirs. Que se passait-il là-haut? Il n'entendait aucun bruit qui aurait pu lui donner un indice, ou aucun bruit de toute façon. _Un sort de silence? _Se demanda-t-il.

Il était à présent plus inquiet que conscient de ses actions. Severus voulait juste trouver Nathan et le protéger de ce qui lui causait ces sentiments, peu importe ce que c'était. La porte du dortoir de son fils ne lui opposa aucune résistance et il ne trouva à l'intérieure que le bruit fait par les garçons endormis. _Étrange_. Jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement ne lui parvienne aux oreilles, en provenance d'un des quatre lits à baldaquin.

Severus, la baguette sortie, écarta précautionneusement les rideaux pour trouver Nathan, et Nathan seulement. Bien que son fils était seul, Severus ne se détendit pas encore. Nathan se débattait avec les couvertures, tournant la tête de gauche à droite, grimaçant et gémissant; il avait un cauchemar. Severus songea à quitter la pièce, à laisser son fils à son mauvais rêve mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger.

Nathan murmura quelque chose, interrompant ses réflexions. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'autre et Severus crut distinguer les mots _araignées_ et _arrière_ et _non_ plusieurs fois. _Il rêve de cette nuit dans la Forêt _réalisa_-_t-il_. _D'autres paroles indistinctes et il s'efforça d'entendre et de comprendre. En plus d'_araignées _et de _reculez, _Severus put distinguer le nom du parrain de son fils – Harry – et, à sa plus grande surprise, son propre nom – Rogue. Il se raidit, encore plus mal à l'aise à cause de cette situation.

Severus savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de le réveiller de son cauchemar, mais comment pouvait-il faire ça sans se faire surprendre? Il ne pouvait pas le réveiller mais il savait qui le pouvait. Avec la souplesse de ses mouvements élégants, il quitta le dortoir, traversa la salle commune de Gryffondor et sortit par l'orifice gardé par la Grosse Dame. Il continua son chemin dans les couloirs, les torches flamboyantes essayaient de suivre son pas rapide. Il s'arrêta brusquement et toqua à une porte en bois. Après avoir insisté, elle s'ouvrit devant lui.

« Vous devez aller à la Tour Gryffondor, » l'informa Severus.

« Severus? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Hermione, visiblement surprise.

« Il a un cauchemar, » répondit Severus. «Il faut que vous le réveilliez. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu, ce qui irrita Severus.

« Gardez vos questions pour plus tard. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, » dit-il ce qui la fit finalement agir. Elle enfila un mentaux par-dessus ses vêtements de nuit et rejoignit Severus dans les couloirs frais.

Elle le suivit en silence. Il ne dit rien d'autre mis à part le mot de passe pour accéder à la Tour. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était en train de l'analyser, et il savait qu'il aurait à répondre à beaucoup de questions après tout ça. Severus vérifia l'amulette: jaune grisâtre.

Il lui fit signe de passer devant lui pour gravir les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

Il aurait pu rester dans la salle commune. Pourquoi la suivait-il en haut des escaliers? Il connaissait la réponse. Il agissait en dépit du bon sens, et au moment où un certain instinct de préservation l'envahit, il était déjà à l'intérieur du dortoir. Il choisit le coin le plus sombre; Hermione était assise sur le lit de Nathan.

De l'endroit où il se tenait, il ne pouvait que distinguer l'ombre du dos d'Hermione. Elle essayait de calmer le garçon. « Réveille-toi, mon chéri. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Chuutt, tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, » l'entendit-il apaiser le garçon de sa voix la plus douce. « Je suis juste là, avec toi. Personne ne peut te blesser. »

« Maman, » entendit-il Nathan dire. Le garçon remua pour l'enlacer. « Les araignées étaient en train de me manger. »

« Chuutt, » apaisa une nouvelle fois Hermione et Severus pouvait entendre le son de sa main tapoter le dos de son fils pour le réconforter. « C'est fini. Il n'y a pas d'araignées ici, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, » lui assura-t-elle.

Il ne fut pas le seul à entendre la plainte de Nathan. Une tête surgit d'un autre des quatre lits à baldaquin. « Qui est là? » demanda une voix endormie.

« Ce n'est que moi, Andy; la mère de Nathan. Retourne dormir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » insista le jeune garçon.

« Rien, retourne juste dormir avant qu'on ne réveille les autres, » murmura-t-elle.

Severus vit la tête disparaître à l'intérieure de la protection conférée par les tentures. Cependant, Nathan ne semblait pas aussi rassuré. « Oncle Harry n'arrivait pas à me trouver. Le professeur Rogue était là mais il ne faisait rien, et d'un coup, il était partit. Les araignées étaient en train de me manger- »

« Calme-toi, chéri. Tu rêvais. Le professeur Rogue ne t'aurais pas laissé, n'est-ce pas? C'était juste un mauvais rêve et c'est terminé, » assura-t-elle une nouvelle fois au garçon.

Le silence tomba dans la chambre. Severus put voir les formes de leurs ombres se mêler l'une et l'autre. Est-ce que Nathan avait pu ressentir sa présence dans la pièce, le menaçant? Non, il ne pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas?

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé? » demanda son fils d'une voix douce et ensommeillée, rompant le silence.

« Qui? » demanda Hermione à son tour en lui caressant le dos.

« Mon père, » répondit le garçon. « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé? Je sais qu'il était là, seulement c'était le professeur Rogue dans mon rêve. »

Severus put voir qu'il était aussi perplexe que l'était Hermione. Nathan n'avait pas fait que ressentir sa présence dans la pièce mais le garçon avait aussi su que c'était son père; qu'il était son père. _Allez, Granger_, pensa-t-il. _Dites quelque chose pour lever ses soupçons._

« Retourne dormir, Nathan. Tu es très fatigué, » fut tout ce que dit Hermione en recouchant Nathan sur l'oreiller et en rabattant les couvertures. Severus la vit penchée au-dessus et entendit le baiser qu'elle déposa sur le front du garçon. Elle resta courbée et il put à peine entendre le son qu'elle faisait en fredonnant une berceuse.

Severus ne savait pas d'où venait la chaleur qui avait envahit sa poitrine. Il trembla. Hermione continua de chantonner pendant un moment, et il n'osa bouger que quand elle se leva du lit et referma les rideaux. Elle le regarda comme si elle avait oublié qu'il était là. Il hocha la tête à travers la porte. Ils partirent.

Ils marchèrent en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui attira l'attention de Severus. Elle parla, « Ta semaine est presque écoulée, Severus, mais nous avons encore du temps. »

Severus ne voulait pas entendre ça, ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Il se redressa, menaçant, mais quand il fut près à lâcher sa remarque sarcastique, elle reprit la parole, « J'ai compris. Retourne dans tes cachots. Je suis très fatiguée et je sais que tu viendras me chercher dans la semaine. » Et sa porte se ferma devant lui.

~oO0Oo~

Harry Potter fut enfin libéré de ses devoirs liés au Ministère pour une après-midi. Pourquoi les criminels décidaient-il d'agir pendant les vacances? Chaque année c'était la même chose. Il signa un dernier rapport, envoya une note à Ginny et partit du bureau des Aurors. Il avait juste assez de temps pour arriver au dîner à Poudlard.

Harry n'avait pas oublié le problème de Nathan. Il savait qu'Hermione plaçait trop de confiance en Rogue pour son propre bien; ça avait été comme ça depuis la guerre. Si elle pensait que lui, Harry Potter, allait rester les bras croisés pendant que la vieille chauve-souris se moquait de son filleul, elle ne le connaissait pas.

Ce qui l'intriguait un petit peu était la réaction de Remus Lupin à toute cette affaire de pendentif. Normalement, Lupin n'aurait pas bondi pour défendre quelqu'un, même s'il pensait que leurs accusations étaient dures. Lupin serait resté calme, aurait regardé sans intervenir. Ce jour-là, au petit-déjeuner de Noël, le Loup-Garou avait bondi pour défendre Hermione dans un premier temps, en disant qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour le pendentif, et puis Rogue, insinuant qu'il faisait de son mieux pour surveiller Malefoy.

Harry n'avait pas la force de penser à autre chose après le voyage par la cheminée. Il se tenait devant la table de Minerva quand elle le salua, surprise, « Mr. Potter? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Poudlard? Est-ce que tout va bien au Ministère? »

« Tout va bien, Minerva. Je suis ici pour rendre quelques visites. Rien à voir avec le Ministère, » lui assura-t-il. « Comment allez-vous? »

« Je suis désolée, Harry, » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je vais bien. L'excitation des élèves après de longues vacances a toujours pour conséquences un supplément de travail pour moi, mais tout va bien. » Minerva lui sourit.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur, » salua Harry à l'encontre du personnage d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Bonsoir, mon garçon, » fit le portrait avec un clin d'oeil. « Comment vont Ginny et les enfants? »

« Ils vont bien, »Harry lui fit un sourire.

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle? » invita Minerva.

« Je pensais que vous ne demanderiez jamais, » lui dit Harry. « C'est bon de vous voir, Professeur Dumbledore, » dit-il au portrait en toute sincérité.

Albus lui sourit. « C'est bon de te voir aussi, Harry. Passe le bonjour aux autres. »

Harry hocha la tête et quitta la pièce circulaire avec Minerva.

« A qui rendez-vous visite, si ça ne vous dérange pas? » dit Minerva.

« Lupin et Rogue, » répondit Harry, sans donner plus de détails que nécessaire.

« Rogue? » demanda Minerva en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, » répondit Harry simplement. Il savait que Minerva ne serait pas satisfaite par cette réponse mais il savait aussi qu'elle interviendrait si elle connaissait la raison de sa visite. Ils étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle alors il sentit pouvoir dire sans danger, « Nous n'allons pas détruire votre école, » avant de prendre place à côté de Remus Lupin.

Harry attirait toute l'attention. Il y était habitué maintenant alors le seul regard qu'il ressentait réellement n'était même pas celui que lui adressait Minerva; c'était celui de la personne tout en noir à sa droite – Rogue.

« Harry? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard? » demanda Lupin en lui faisant détourner le regard du maître des Potions.

« Je rend des visites, » répondit Harry. « Comment vas-tu Remus? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Je vais bien, » répondit Lupin, suspicieux. « A qui rends-tu visite? »

« Toi, Minerva, Dumbledore, la nourriture des Elfes de Maison, » énuméra Harry en se servant des pommes de terre. « Rogue. Beaucoup de choses m'amènent à Poudlard. »

« Rogue? » demanda Lupin, comme Harry s'y attendait.

« Oui, lui aussi, » dit Harry pour clore le sujet. « Peux-tu me passer le jus de fruits? »

Lupin prit la carafe et la posa près de Harry. « Que veux-tu à Severus, Harry? » demanda Lupin avec un air grave.

« Laissons cela entre lui et moi, » répondit Harry. « Nous avons des choses plus intéressantes à discuter, comme, que sais-tu à propos du père de Nathan, par exemple. » Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Lupin, attentif à la réaction du Loup-Garou à ce sujet. Que signifiait cet agacement?

« Pourquoi maintiens-tu que j'en sais quelque chose? » dit Lupin.

« Parce que c'est le cas, » dit Harry simplement. « Autrement, tu n'aurais pas défendu Hermione. Je te connais et si tu ressens le besoin d'intervenir, alors tu en sais bien plus que ce que tu veux que l'on pense. »

« Harry, je savais juste qu'Hermione n'était pas au courant pour le pendentif parce que j'ai été le seul à être assez observateur pour voir sa surprise à cette nouvelle, » lui assura le professeur de Défense.

Harry plissa les yeux en mâchant sa nourriture. Lupin marquait un point. Hermione semblait un peu surprise après avoir vu le pendentif mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lever ses soupçons. Harry était plus malin que ça et décida de changer de stratégie.

« Je suis juste inquiet pour Hermione et Nathan. Elle est ma meilleure amie, il est mon filleul et je veux être près à faire face à toute la peine que cet homme pourrait leur causer, » dit Harry. « Je veux juste aider. »

« Je sais que tu as un grand coeur, Harry. » Lupin lui sourit. « Mais je pense que nous devons faire confiance à Hermione sur ce point. Elle ne ferait rien qui puisse nuire à Nathan. Regarde tous les sacrifices qu'elle a fait pour lui, » fit remarquer Lupin. « Et si tu veux aider, alors soutiens-la, » ajouta-t-il et il se tourna pour regarder Harry dans les yeux, « pour n'importe quoi. »

« Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas? » dit Harry en soupirant. « Bien, je le découvrirai moi-même, tu sais que je le ferai. »

Lupin soupira. « Rappelle-toi simplement que Nathan n'est qu'un enfant et qu'il a besoin de toi, en tant que parrain, si les choses vont mal. »

Harry regarda Lupin, surpris. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je te demanda juste d'être prudent, » l'avertit le Loup Garou et il retourna à son dîner.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant son assiette. Lupin savait, sans aucun doute et il essayait de le lui cacher. Était-ce un autre signe que ces soupçons étaient justes? Cet garçon extraordinaire, malin, joyeux, intelligent pouvait-il être...Non, rien de beau comme Nathan ne pouvait venir de...Non!

Harry termina ce qu'il pouvait de son dîner. Rogue était le prochain sur son agenda et il devait se préparer à sa langue acérée. Perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, Harry ne remarqua pas que Nathan l'observait depuis la table des Gryffondors.

Nathan était intrigué par le changement d'attitude de Oncle Harry et du professeur Lupin. Leur conversation semblait avoir préoccupé les deux sorciers. Normalement, Nathan n'y aurait pas prêté attention mais maintenant... Il savait que son parrain avait été très intrigué par son pendentif, par l'identité de son père, depuis Noël. Le fait qu'il avait été voir le professeur Lupin, et Nathan savait qu'il connaissait son père, ne le rendit que plus attentif à leur conversation.

_Est-ce que Oncle Harry a trouvé? _pensa-t-il. Il ne savait pas. A ce moment-là, il surprit le regard de Harry en direction du professeur Rogue. _Rogue_! Pensa-t-il irrité. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça en revient toujours à Rogue? _Nathan avait perdu l'appétit. Ce sorcier avait même pris la place de son père dans ses rêves. C'était perturbant!

Nathan essaya de se distraire des agissements de Harry, ce qui devint impossible quand celui-ci s'approcha de la table. « Salut les garçons. Salut, Nathan, » salua Harry. « Comment vas-tu? »

Nathan se força à sourire. « Je vais bien, Oncle Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard? » demanda-t-il.

« J'avais besoin de parler à quelques professeurs, » dit Harry. « Comment ça se passe avec Malefoy? »

« Il se tient tranquille depuis le début du trimestre, » assura Nathan à son parrain. Ils avaient discuté de ce qui s'était passé à l'école pendant les vacances et Harry avait été très en colère après ce que Malefoy lui avait fait.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Est-ce que Rogue l'a puni? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne pense pas mais qui s'en préoccupe? » dit Nathan.

« Moi, Nathan, » répondit Harry. « Je vais m'assurer qu'il aura ce qu'il mérite. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège, Oncle Harry, » dit Nathan en fronçant les sourcils. « Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul. »

Le maître des Potions passa à côté d'eux à grands pas à ce moment, quittant la Grande Salle. Harry suivit du regard les robes tourbillonnantes et les mouvements de ces deux hommes n'échappèrent pas à Nathan.

« Je sais que tu en es capable, » acquiesça Harry après la dernière déclaration de son filleul. « J'ai encore une visite à rendre. N'oublie pas de m'écrire de temps en temps. » Harry tapota l'épaule de Nathan et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Le jeune garçon fut sur ses pieds à l'instant où Harry disparut à travers la porte. Il ne raterait pas un mot de cette conversation. Il prit son sac, repoussa les questions de ses amis et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Juste devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, il pouvait entendre leurs voix. Comme Nathan l'avait prédit, Harry parlait avec le professeur Rogue. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura, «_ Alohomora_. » La porte s'ouvrit en silence. Accroupi, il chercha à s'abriter derrière une table pleine de flacons, probablement des échantillons faits par des élèves et en attente d'être notés.

« Je n'ai pas à recevoir vos avertissements, Potter. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau avant que je ne décide de vous jeter un sort pour le faire. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à protéger vos petits Serpentards, » dit Harry à Rogue. « Vous ne pouvez pas traiter Nathan comme vous m'avez traité. »

Nathan n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi en colère. Harry était vert de rage, parlant entre ses dents.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me dire comment éduquer mes élèves? » gronda le professeur Rogue en se levant de sa chaise.

« Et pour qui vous prenez-vous pour traiter Nathan avec indifférence? » cracha Harry, également debout.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me dire comment traiter Nathan! » gronda Rogue plus fort.

« Je suis son parrain! » grogna Harry à son tour, toujours plus fort.

« Et je suis son père! » hurla Rogue.

Du verre se brisa au fond de la pièce. Nathan se tenait là, pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur l'homme qui avait fait cette dernière déclaration. « Vous, » murmura-t-il. « Tout ce temps, c'était vous. » Ils avait les larmes aux yeux.

Severus fut stupéfait, tout d'abord par l'aveu qu'il venait de faire à Potter, puis par la présence de Nathan dans son bureau. Il ne parvenait même pas à reconstituer son masque d'indifférence pour cacher sa surprise. Nathan savait; c'était terminé. Severus fit un pas vers son fils mais celui-ci recula. Severus fit un autre pas.

« Nathan, » essaya-t-il mais le garçon s'éloigna davantage, le fixant avec des yeux grands ouverts et une expression blessée. Finalement, le garçon tourna les talons et s'enfuit en pleurant.

Severus ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas sensé arrivé.

« Alors c'est vrai, » dit Harry en sortant de sa torpeur, perplexe à cause de la révélation de Rogue.

« Allez trouver Hermione. Dites-lui qu'il n'y a plus besoin d'échéance, » fut tout ce que Severus dit avant sortir de son bureau.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Oui, je sais. Oui, c'était choquant. Oui, c'est un cliffhanger! ::lol::

Je suppose que je n'ai même pas besoin de vous demander de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, n'est-ce pas? Vous savez tous que j'adore vous lire. ;0)

**A venir... **La réaction de Nathan face à la vérité.


	20. Chapitre 20: Sentiments

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Nathan connaît l'identité de son père et cela lui donne matière à réfléchir. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir beaucoup de choses à l'esprit._

**Note de la traductrice:**Le chapitre 19 a suscité beaucoup de réactions et un beau paquet de reviews alors merci à toutes et sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 20.

&Mayelle: merci pour ta review, je te laisse découvrir la suite^^

Serena-Rogue: longue review en effet :p Merci d'avoir pris le temps de l'écrire, j'espère que cette semaine n'a pas été si longue que ça finalement^^

Shéra: torture, oui tout à fait, c'est un cliffhanger absolument intenable, je le conçoit, en avant pour le chapitre 20 maintenant ;)

Tsukkina: hello, bon retour dans l'univers des fanfics, merci pour ta review et, hé oui, actuellement, le rythme de parution est d'actuellement 1/semaine^^

Lakmi: merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 20^^

: héhé tu n'es pas la seule à penser que Harry a vraiment été un idiot sur ce coup-là :p

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture^^

Eileen19: Comme je le disais pour , vous avez été nombreuses (et moi incluse) à trouver et à traîter Harry de tous les noms ^^

Mlle xXX: Belle analyse, tu as bien cerné le caractère de Nathan, bonne lecture^^

Morath: Merci à toi aussi pour ta review, je suis contente que cette fatidique scène de l'annonce t'ait plue^^

Charlotte: Chouette, encore une nouvelle lectrice, je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire te plaît^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Sentiments**

Remus Lupin suivait les élèves hors de la Grande Salle mais ceux qu'il suivait réellement n'étaient pas dans son champ de vision. Severus était parti depuis un moment; Harry avait alors discuté avec son filleul. Il était parti quelques instants après ça; Nathan avait terminé son dîner avec ses amis. Il était parti dès que Harry avait été hors de vue dans le Hall d'entrée. Remus savait où ils se dirigeaient et il partit à son tour, à la suite des élèves de Serpentard qui retournaient à leur salle commune dans les cachots du château.

Le loup-garou était sûr que la rencontre entre Harry et Severus était vouée à mal se passer. Ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à se comporter comme des sorciers civilisés adultes l'un envers l'autre. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'en viendraient pas aux mains. Ils se battaient en duel une fois par an et c'était suffisant pour servir d'exutoire à leur animosité mais seulement parce qu'ils ne se rencontraient pas souvent. Cette année, cependant...

Il venait de tourner au coin du couloir où se trouvait le bureau de Severus quand un garçon le bouscula en courant.

« Nathan? » demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique, sachant que l'enfant qui courait ne l'entendrait pas aussi bas. Remus l'appela alors, « Nathan! » Le Gryffondor continua de courir en l'ignorant.

Remus se retourna avec l'intention de se rendre dans le bureau de Severus et de comprendre ce qui se passait mais il stoppa ses pas une nouvelle fois. Severus partait, à grandes enjambées déterminées dans la direction opposée à celle de Nathan. Remus était inquiet à présent.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui restaient et entra dans le bureau ouvert. Harry se tenait là, les yeux grands ouverts, les sourcils froncés. _Harry, qu'as-tu fais?_

_« _Harry? » appela Remus pour s'assurer que le sorcier s'aperçoive de sa présence dans la pièce. « Que s'est-il passé ici? »

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. « Rogue- » dit-il mais il s'interrompit avant de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, comme si il était à court de mots. Après un moment et d'autres ouvertures-fermetures de bouche, il continua, « Je pensais qu'il était- ». Il fut choqué encore une fois par ses mots. « Mais en être sûr... » la voix d'Harry s'éteignit, il ferma les yeux comme pour clarifier les images et les mots dans sa tête et quand il finit par les rouvrir, il fixa Remus pour la première fois depuis que le Loup-Garou était entré dans la pièce. « Rogue est le père de Nathan, » révéla Harry avec une teinte d'impuissance dans la voix. « Rogue! »

A ce moment, Remus prit conscience de l'amplitude de la catastrophe qui s'était déroulée là juste avant qu'il n'arrive. « Merlin, » dit-il, « Nathan t'a entendu! »

« Je ne l'avais pas vu. J'étais en train de me disputer avec Rogue, et ... » reprit Harry et il se tourna vers le fond de la salle, désignant une table que Remus put voir comme étant couverte de fioles, certaines renversées mais toujours fermées, d'autres tombées par terre, brisées. « Et il était caché là, mais je ne l'ai pas vu jusqu'à ce que les flacons se cassent, juste après que Rogue l'ait dit. » Harry regardait Remus, étonné. « Il faut qu'on le trouve! Il pleurait quand il s'est enfui. Rogue est parti à sa poursuite, » dit Harry au professeur de Défense. « Il faut qu'on le trouve en premier! Je ne laisserai pas Rogue le trouver. »

« Calme-toi, Harry. Severus n'est pas parti à la poursuite de Nathan, » lui assura Remus. « Ils sont partis dans des directions opposées. » Remus avait du mal à croire tout ce qui lui avait été raconté. _Severus l'a dit à Harry?_ Choquant, en effet. « Qu'a fait Severus quand il a vu que Nathan était dans la pièce? A-t-il dit quelque chose? »

« Il a eut l'air surpris, mais on ne sait jamais ce que Rogue ressent ou pense réellement. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'Hermione et d'une échéance, et puis il est parti. Je pensais qu'il était à la poursuite de Nathan, » dit Harry. « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas le cas? » demanda-t-il à Remus. « Pendant un moment, je pensais qu'il essayait de le poursuivre. »

« Ils sont partis dans des directions opposées, » lui assura Remus encore une fois. « Il faut qu'on en informe Hermione. »

« Je vais trouver Nathan, » dit Harry.

« Reste en-dehors de ça, Harry. Tu en as déjà assez fait, » le prévint Remus.

« Il est mon filleul, Remus. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant, quand il a le plus besoin de moi, » dit Harry d'un ton déterminé. « Quel chemin? » demanda-t-il

« Harry, Hermione va être très en colère quand elle découvrira que tu as fourré ton nez là où tu n'aurais pas du. »

« Quel chemin, Remus? » répéta-t-il avec un air dur et déterminé.

« Le Hall d'entrée, » répondit finalement Remus, résigné. « Mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller chercher Hermione d'abord, » tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois mais Harry était déjà en train de partir. « Ou je pourrais le faire, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même et il sortit du bureau de Rogue à son tour.

~oO0Oo~

Severus fit irruption dans son salon et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Le premier objet qui attira son regard, le pot de poudre de Cheminette, fut le premier à voler à travers la pièce, se fracassant contre l'étagère à l'autre bout, répandant de la fine poudre partout.

_Ce n'était pas sensé arriver, ce n'était pas sensé arriver, _telleétait la litanie qui se jouait dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu, lui, Severus Rogue, se laisser mener comme ça? Ces mots n'auraient jamais du quitter sa bouche; il n'aurait jamais du les dire à voix haute. _Il sait._

Severus grimaça de colère contre lui-même, secouant la tête, serrant les poings, ses traits se tordant sous l'effet d'une douleur visible. Une douleur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un certain temps. Le genre qui n'est pas provoqué par une blessure physique mais qui est connectée à une part de lui-même qu'il ne devait plus ressentir: son coeur.

_Il sait._ Le jeune garçon qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie comme rien et personne ne devrait y être autorisé. Cette jeune paire d'yeux noirs insondables qui ne pouvaient lui faire oublier qu'ils avaient le même sang, une connexion qu'il avait établie avec ce garçon interdit, ce garçon qu'il ne méritait pas. Le fils qu'il ne voulait pas voir souffrir à cause du père qu'il avait la malchance d'avoir, et malgré tout, il avait eu l'audace de le revendiquer – à voix haute.

D'autres objets volèrent depuis le manteau de la cheminée, se répandant sur le sol de pierre, certains brisés de la même façon que l'homme qui les jetait. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire? Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Nathan? Severus agrippa le manteau de la cheminée en baissant la tête, les yeux fermés. Le regard de dégoût et de douleur sur le visage de son fils le hantait; les mots de douleur chuchotés, les larmes et ces yeux implorants...Severus n'aurait pas laisser cela arriver.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. _Potter_, le nom envahit ses pensées. Potter et son incroyable talent pour fouiner là où il n'aurait pas du; le talent que cet homme insupportable avait pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Potter était le seul responsable. Potter était intervenu et avait foutu en l'air le plan qu'il avait soigneusement mis en place, qui n'avait jamais inclus que Nathan sache la vérité.

Nathan...

Severus ferma les yeux à nouveau et tendit la main vers sa poche, prenant la petite fiole de verre qui l'accompagnait depuis Noël. Le liquide qu'elle contenait était agité de remous de nombreuses couleur de nuances différentes. De sa main libre, il repoussa ses cheveux noirs et raides de son visage en s'éloignant de la cheminée et en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Rouges, bleus, verts, violets, gris, et oui, des teintes de noir tournoyait dans l'amulette dans sa main – Nathan était très confus, probablement choqué. _Bien sûr qu'il l'est, _pensa Severus. _Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être? Il vient juste de découvrir que l'enseignant qu'il méprise le plus est le père qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps._

Severus contempla la myriade de couleurs comme si elles l'avaient hypnotisé. Il regarda et fronça les sourcils devant chaque sentiment triste qu'il lisait en elles, en espérant qu'Hermione trouverait rapidement Nathan et le calmerait comme elle l'avait fait avec ses cauchemars. Elle n'allait plus tarder à présent, si elle n'était déjà dans le château. Son fils avait besoin de réconfort, et bien que Severus ressentait un désir ardent et à peine contrôlable d'y aller et de le trouver, il savait qu'il devait laisser cela à la mère du garçon.

Les couleurs s'assombrissaient. Severus se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, ses bottes broyant les morceaux de verre et d'autres matières durant sa marche devant la cheminée. Hermione n'était-elle pas avec Nathan à présent? Pourquoi le garçon ne se calmait-il pas alors? Severus déambulait et regardait l'amulette dans sa main.

Jusqu'à ce que la potion se mette à étinceler d'une forte teinte de rouge et...perde sa couleur.

Severus arrêta sa marche et baissa la main tenant la fiole. Il ferma les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un long soupir. Nathan ne portait plus son cadeau de Noël; il avait retiré le pendentif.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan courait. Il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, essayant de s'éloigner, loin de ce bazar. Il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où il allait, seulement qu'il devait y aller. Il devait s'éloigner. Le fait qu'il pouvait à peine voir les couloir et les escaliers devant lui, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, ne l'aidait pas. Nathan se sentit déséquilibré par moments mais ne fit jamais le lien avec les gens qu'il bousculait dans son désir d'être aussi loin que possible de l'homme – son père.

_Le professeur Rogue est mon père._ Il s'arrêta de courir, à court d'air, un sanglot bruyant, d'impuissance, lui échappa. _Le professeur Rogue est mon père._ Il ne voulait pas y penser, alors il recommença à courir comme s'il pouvait s'échapper de lui-même.

Nathan n'alla pas beaucoup plus loin lors de cette seconde fuite désespérée; il était exténué. Ses jambes l'avaient porté jusqu'au troisième étage. Il s'essuya les yeux avec les manches de ses robes, respirant avec difficulté au milieu de ses sanglots. Il regarda autour de lui. Il savait qu'il reconnaissait la pièce; il y avait déjà été auparavant. Il sentit qu'il était suffisamment loin.

Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il se blottit entre le mur de pierre froid et un des socles d'une armure. Il enlaça ses genoux et se balança doucement. _Le professeur Rogue est mon père._ C'était tellement dur à croire. Après tout ce temps à chercher son père, à essayer de découvrir qui il était, et maintenant il savait.

Et c'était le professeur Rogue.

Nathan sanglota une nouvelle fois, enfouissant son visage dans le creux sombre et rassurant entre ses genoux, reposant son front sur ses bras croisés. Tout du long, ça avait été le professeur Rogue. Il essaya d'inspirer profondément pour que son nez s'arrête de couler et retrouver un peu de contrôle. Il haleta devant l'effort qu'il lui fallu pour dissimuler ses larmes. Nathan frotta ses yeux gonflés avec ses manches humides et les ouvrit pour fixer le sol entre ses jambes croisées.

Et il les ferma avec force dans une tentative de retenir les larmes qui se formaient à nouveau à la vue du pendentif qui pendait à son cou – le cadeau de Noël de son père; le cadeau de Noël du professeur Rogue. Il avait tant signifié pour Nathan...Et maintenant qu'il savait de qui il venait vraiment. Que son pendentif estimé et adoré, un objet sensé le protéger. La protection de Rogue? Une potion qui montrait son humeur; une potion préparée par son maître des Potions. _Mon père._

Nathan grogna de frustration, agrippant le pendentif, en colère après Rogue, après sa mère, après lui-même. Il tira si fort que la chaîne céda et Nathan le regarda pendant un certain temps avant de laisser tomber ses bras le long de son corps engourdi, reposant sa tête contre le dur mur de pierre et fermant les yeux.

Seul.

~oO0Oo~

Remus regardait le parc à travers la fenêtre de son bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit sans aucun préavis, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Remus, je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Il n'est ni dans la Tour des Gryffondors, ni à la bibliothèque et personne ne l'a vu. Les sorts de localisation ne fonctionnent pas, et tu dois m'aider! »

Remus regarda Harry, cachant à peine le soulagement de le voir revenir de ses recherches sans le garçon. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on trouve Nathan, il voulait juste que ce soit sa mère qui le trouve.

« Attendons Hermione, » dit Remus pour toute réponse. « Elle sera là d'un moment à l'autre. »

Harry regarda le professeur dans les yeux, l'air impressionnant. Remus soutint son regard, d'un air déterminé et sage. Harry leva une main pour frotter son front marqué d'une cicatrice. « Remus, il a besoin- »

« Remus, où est-il? » Hermione fit irruption dans la pièce, les interrompant, et en prenant un moment pour remarquer la présence d'un autre sorcier dans la pièce en plus du professeur de Défense. « Harry? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise. « Que fais-tu ici? »

Remus intervint avant que Harry puisse répondre. « Il était là aussi, Hermione, » dit-il pertinemment.

Hermione prit seulement un moment pour intégrer l'information. _Harry était là? _Répéta-t-elle mentalement. _Oh mon Dieu! _Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle comprit finalement la signification des paroles de Remus: Harry avait lui aussi découvert. Son expression choquée disparut doucement de son visage. Les sorciers dans la pièces restèrent silencieux, observant la myriade d'émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que s'installe une expression indignée. Elle regarda sévèrement vers Harry. « Je _t'_avais expressément demandé de ne pas intervenir! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, Harry! » l'accusa-t-elle, le connaissant suffisamment pour déduire une partie de ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là.

« Ne viens pas m'accuser, Hermione, » se défendit Harry d'un ton plus bas mais toujours fort. « Ce n'est guère de ma faute si tu as choisi de cacher que _Rogue_ était le père de Nathan, » ajouta-t-il, montrant toute son aversion pour l'homme à travers ces mots.

Hermione haleta d'incrédulité. «Si, c'est de ta faute! J'avais une raison de cacher cette information, Monsieur, mais tu avais ce besoin curieux d'intervenir dans les affaires des autres! »

« Je te l'avais demandé, Harry, » elle poursuivit dans son accès de colère, pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami. « Ça aurait du être suffisant pour te dire que ça ne te concernait pas. J'essayais d'éviter ce, ce... » elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire la situation, « mais tu n'es pas foutu d'écouter! Tu n'écoutes jamais! » Hermione haussa le ton, amplifiant chaque mot de sa dernière accusation par un petit coup de poing.

Hermione était toujours très en colère et proche de Harry quand il soutint, « tu aurais du me le dire. » Il voulait montrer sa colère par ces mots ne parvint qu'à montrer sa déception. «_ Rogue_, Hermione. Nathan est ...un Rogue! » Harry était visiblement dégoûté.

Hermione était sur le point de répliquer vivement mais sentant l'inquiétude de Remus et se souvenant que son fils était quelque part dans le château et avait besoin d'elle, elle laissa tomber en fermant les yeux et en prenant une profonde et tremblante respiration. « Cette discussion n'est pas terminée, Harry James Potter, mais là, ce n'est pas le moment. C'est pour Nathan que je m'inquiète en ce moment, » dit-elle d'une voix dangereuse en jetant un regard froid à l'objet de sa colère.

Harry se figea devant l'amplitude de son regard jusqu'à ce que Hermione rompe le contact visuel et demande à Remus, « où est mon fils? »

« Nous ne savons pas encore. Il est passé à côté de moi en courant. Harry a essayé de le trouver avec des sorts de localisation mais ils n'ont pas fonctionné. Je ne voulais pas partir avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Vous ne savez pas où il est? » Cela l'inquiéta davantage. « Et les sorts de localisation ne fonctionnent pas? » demanda-t-elle, une partie de son désespoir était de retour maintenant que son esprit était de nouveau focalisé sur Nathan. « Tu en es sûr? »

« Du moins, aucun de ceux que je connais. Il semblerait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un les contre, les bloque. Je ne pense pas que Nathan sache comment ériger des barrières contre des sorts de localisation. Pas contre tous du moins, » fit Harry, apparemment également concentré sur le fait de trouver son filleul. « Je pense qu'on va devoir le trouver à la manière Moldue. Peut-être que les fantômes peuvent aider. »

« Bien pensé, Harry, » approuva Remus. « Je vais les faire appeler. »

Elle acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne pensait pas que Nathan saurait contrer chaque sort de localisation que Harry – un Auror – connaissait. Hermione débattit de cela encore un moment puis elle finit par se concentrer sur la manière de trouver Nathan sans sortilèges, et c'est alors que le week-end précédent lui revint à l'esprit.

« Je connais un moyen de le trouver, » révéla-t-elle, « mais j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Rogue. »

Harry fit mine de protester mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche après le second regard meurtrier de mise en garde qu'il recevait d'Hermione cette nuit-là.

« Si tu veux aider, tais-toi et commence à fouiller le château. Si tu le trouves, envoie-moi un Patronus, » dit simplement Hermione, et elle marcha vers la porte. Avant de sortir du bureau de Lupin, elle se tourna vers lui et ajouta, « Je ferai la même chose. »

Remus hocha la tête en s'approchant d'un Harry toujours indigné mais silencieux.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan resta contre le mur pendant un long moment, concentré sur sa respiration. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Il regarda longuement le haut plafond pendant qu'il laissait libre court aux pensées qui lui emplissaient l'esprit.

Il bougea la tête vers la droite, la laissant toujours reposer contre le mur de pierre. Il y avaient des étagères protégées par des vitrines et il pouvait distinguer les insignes brillants et les trophées qu'elles contenaient. Il fixa un trophée particulièrement gros mais il ne se souciait pas réellement à qui ou en quel honneur il avait été attribué. Il le regardait, le voyait mais ne s'y intéressait pas.

Maintenant que le choc de la révélation était passé, il sentait un étrange engourdissement. C'était comme si on avait finalement retiré un poids de son coeur, et c'était magnifique et étrangement triste.

C'était tellement évident à présent. Tous les signes, tous les indices qu'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre. L'étrange regard sur le visage de Rogue quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas qui était son père; la façon dont son professeur l'avait regardé et traité après cette nuit-là, pendant les retenues. _Il a essayé de se débarrasser de moi plus d'une fois_, se souvint-il et il grimaça sous l'effet de la peine que cela lui causa.

Nathan redressa la tête et faisait de nouveau face au plafond de la Salle des Trophées. _Il savait que je le cherchais. _Il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, ses mains y étaient croisées. _Il n'a jamais voulu que je comprenne._ Son regard se perdit dans le vide. _Il n'a jamais voulu de moi._ Cela fit surgir une sensation d'intense malaise dans sa poitrine. Nathan se remémora toutes ces fois où il avait été chassé des cachots sans raisons apparente, toutes ces fois où son professeur – _non, père_ – lui avait montré son dégoût pour lui pour ce qui semblait n'être rien, mais maintenant Nathan savait pourquoi.

Il sentit un noeud dans sa gorge mais il n'avait plus la force ou la volonté de pleurer. Oui, c'était comme un cauchemar et il voulait se réveiller mais ses yeux étaient déjà ouverts et il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire. Alors, il fixa ses mains et rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine.

Une irrégularité sur curieux motif sur le sol de pierre attira son attention alors qu'il se concentrait à nouveau sur sa respiration. _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit? _Il pouvait y avoir tant de raisons... _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit?_ La voix plaintive de sa mère qui lui demandait de comprendre résonnait dans sa tête. _Pourquoi a-t-elle continué à dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas me dire? _Des raisons à cela, pensait Nathan, étaient plus difficiles à trouver. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle l'avait tenu secret et éloigné de son père parce qu'il un homme dangereux d'une certains façon. Cette idée ne collait pas avec ce que Hermione lui avait toujours raconté à propos du professeur Rogue.

Nathan ferma la bouche plus fortement, plissant son front, agrippant ses robes, griffant ses genoux de ses ongles. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de maîtriser la montée de sentiments, mais ses inspirations venaient toujours par bouffée. Comment pouvait-il supporter tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait? _Pourquoi voudraient-ils me faire souffrir comme ça? _Sa mère, son père; ils étaient ses parents! Ils étaient sensés prendre soin de lui. Ils étaient sensés l'aimer! Le vêtement qu'il tenait dans ses mains fut tout ce qui l'empêcha de se blesser les paumes. Il essaya de déchirer le tissu mais il était trop faible pour faire plus que le plisser. Alors il contempla les jointures blanches de ses mains, encore.

Et contempler ne fut plus suffisant, alors, sous le coup d'une furieuse frustration, Nathan se leva du coin et marcha à travers la pièce, s'arrêtant en face d'une vitrine en cristal. La lumière jaune des torches illuminant la pièce fit briller les plaques devant lui et son point de vue changea. Il fixait à présent son reflet dans la vitrine. « Idiot! » grimaça-t-il. « Tu es tellement idiot! » gronda-t-il contre lui-même. Dégoûté, il plaça une main devant son reflet. Toujours frustré, il cogna et cogna encore avec plus de force. Il se sentit légèrement mieux alors il continua de cogner sur la vitre.

Nathan passa sa rage, frappant certains des trophées dans la vitrine. Il était à genoux à présent, haletant. « Idiot, » dit-il dans un murmure plaintif. Il leva les yeux et quelque chose de brillant attira son attention. Il gémit, se rendant compte que c'était le pendentif. Rassemblant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, il se traîna jusqu'à lui, l'attrapa et le jeta aussi loin que ses bras douloureux le pouvaient. « Je te déteste! »

En reculant vers le même coin froid et dur, Nathan se mit à pleurer à nouveau mais cette fois il ne vit pas couler le flot de larmes; il tomba dans un sommeil bienheureux.

~oO0Oo~

Hermione marchait rapidement dans les vieux couloirs du château de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers les cachots. Elle était certaine que rien ne pourrait contrer le charme que Severus avait placé sur le pendentif de Nathan, quel qu'il soit; ils allaient le trouver en un rien de temps, il le fallait.

Depuis que la tête de Remus était apparue dans sa cheminée et jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse irruption dans son bureau, des pensées concernant la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées et dont son bébé se débrouillait traînaient dans son esprit, impitoyablement. Elle avait songé à ce moment de nombreuses fois auparavant mais elle ne pouvait pas être sûre de ce qui se passerait après. Son coeur voulait penser que Nathan comprendrait, qu'il finirait par trouver le bonheur d'avoir la réponse à la question qu'il posait depuis si longtemps. Elle pouvait espérer; elle espérerait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans le bureau de Remus. Là, ses espoirs chancelèrent légèrement devant la présence de Harry, mais ce qui les frappa le plus furent les mots de Lupin pour décrire comment était Nathan lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois: en train de courir, perdu. Elle avait besoin de le trouver, il fallait qu'elle le trouve, elle le trouverait. Et puis...puis quoi? Elle ne savait plus mais Hermione savait que sa place était là où était son fils, quelque soit l'endroit.

Respirant avec difficultés, elle entra dans le bureau de Severus. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle le traversa rapidement, atteignant la porte cachée du laboratoire, l'ouvrant juste pour trouver une autre pièce déserte. _Ses quartiers,_ pensa-t-elle en tournant les talons, déterminée. Oui, elle avait remarqué le désordre de fioles au fond du bureau et avait entendu le craquement du verre sous ses chaussures mais cela ne faisait que concorder avec l'image qui se formait dans son esprit sur le désastre qui s'était déroulé ce jour-là.

Les appartements de Severus n'étaient pas loin de là. _Severus...Que s'est-il passé ici? _Nathan, et puis Harry, c'était un cauchemar! Elle frappa et appela, « Severus! » Elle frappa encore une fois. « Severus, ouvre! » La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra avant d'y être invitée, s'arrêtant devant la cheminée. Elle l'entendit encore une fois, le même bruit de verre que l'on écrase sous ses chaussures. Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant que le manteau de la cheminée était vide. Elle regarda vers l'homme qui l'étudiait derrière le rideau de ses cheveux noirs et raides.

« J'ai besoin- »

« Comment va- » dit Severus au même moment.

Tous d'eux s'interrompirent, attendant que l'autre finisse. Aucun d'eux ne le fit. Severus hocha la tête, lui donnant la parole.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver Nathan, » dit-elle, intriguée par le scénario qui se jouait dans le salon du maître des Potions, y compris le-dit maître. « Tu peux le trouver grâce à ce pendentif, n'est-ce pas? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle attendit qu'il parle, cachant à peine son désespoir. Elle devait trouver Nathan mais elle avait besoin de son aide, alors elle attendit. Des secondes, d'insupportables secondes.

« Severus, » le pressa-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas, » répondit-il finalement mais il n'élabora pas.

Hermione le trouva suspicieusement...distant, impassible. « Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas? »

« Je ne peux pas, » répéta-t-il, ses yeux noirs brillants de colère. « Il a retiré le pendentif. »

_Pas si impassible,_ réalisa-t-elle avant de détourner le regard et de se lamenter sur les actions de Nathan. Elle avait compté sur le pendentif. Hermione se retourna, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste nerveux.

« Si c'est tout, vous pouvez toujours avoir recours aux sorts de localisation. Je suis sûr que vous en connaissez au moins un. » Son impatience de la faire sortir ne la surprit pas mais l'irritation qu'elle avait fait naître était difficile à ignorer.

« Les sorts de localisation ne fonctionnent pas, c'est pourquoi je pensais que nous pourrions utiliser le pendentif, » expliqua-t-elle laconiquement en lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

Il se tut une nouvelle fois. Hermione se retourna pour en voir la raison et le trouva perdu dans ses pensées. Comme s'il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, Severus dit, « Il ne veut pas être trouvé. »

Hermione ne lutta même pas contre l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « C'est assez évident, Severus, et ce n'est pas non plus une option. » L'anxiété lui fit ajouter sarcastiquement, « vas-tu m'aider ou pas? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, tu me fais perdre mon temps et je ne veux vraiment pas perdre une seconde de plus alors que je pourrais l'utiliser pour trouver- »

« Attendez ici, » dit-il avec une certaine vigueur dans sa voix habituellement doucereuse, de manière à passer outre ses babillage nerveux, puis il se retira dans une autre pièce de ses appartements.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester. Severus fut rapidement de retour, enveloppé dans sa cape de laine noire. Il passa près d'elle, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle ne le suivit pas.

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas perdre de temps, » fit-il remarquer, la faisant le suivre dans les couloirs des cachots.

Quand il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers magiques, elle dit, « Je pensais commencer les recherches dans les cachots. »

« Il n'est pas ici, » dit-il simplement, sans ralentir le pas ou se tourner vers elle.

« Il pourrait y être et pendant qu'on est là, on devrait commencer par les cachots, » insista Hermione, ayant du mal à suivre Severus.

« Il n'est pas dans les cachots, » lui assura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Hermione fit quelques pas en courant pour se tenir devant lui, une main devant sa poitrine pour stopper sa progression. « Je pense qu'il pourrait être ici. » Ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la détermination.

« Oui, parce que quelqu'un qui me fuit irait évidemment se cacher dans les cachots, » approuva-t-il sarcastiquement, son regard dans le sien.

« Parce que ce serait le dernier endroit où tu chercherais, » répliqua-t-elle, et après s'être fixé pendant un moment, elle ajouta, « et il ne dois pas être en train de te fuir. »

« Restez si vous préférez, » dit-il en retirant sa main de sa poitrine.

Il était presque dans le Hall d'entrée quand elle soupira et le suivit. Hermione ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de Severus, tout comme elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le rattrapant, elle monta les premiers escaliers en silence, reprenant son souffle après sa course.

« Où pense-tu qu'il soit? » Hermione n'était pas une imbécile; elle se rendait compte qu'il se dirigeait vers un endroit précis.

« Le septième étage, » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi le septième étage? » demanda-t-elle, à présent également curieuse devant cette affirmation.

Il interrompit sa marche, irrité. « Je le trouve toujours là quand il est bouleversé. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien arrêter de poser des questions ennuyeuses, nous pourrions aller plus vite. » Severus se tourna et recommença à marcher.

«Tu as encore à répondre à beaucoup de mes questions ennuyeuses, Severus. Ne crois pas que je m'abstiendrai de les poser juste parce que tu me regarde avec ton regard-pour-effrayer-les-Poufsouffles. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui? » demanda Hermione.

«_ Potter_ s'est passé, » grogna-t-il.

Hermione marchait près de Severus. Quand il n'élabora pas, elle insista, « Qu'a fait Harry? »

Pas de réponse.

« Severus, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Quand nous trouverons Nathan, j'ai besoin d'être préparée. » Elle vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter.

« Il est venu pour me dire comment traiter mes élèves, ce gamin arrogant! J'ai fait ça toute ma vie et je n'ai pas besoin de ce fléau de Potter pour me dire comment je dois éduquer mes élèves! »

Severus dévoila ses dents et marmonna quelques jurons entre ses dents.

« Et il t'a dit que tu ne devais pas traiter Nathan comme tu l'as traité. » Ce n'était pas une question. Hermione connaissait trop bien Harry pour douter qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Severus s'arrêta pour la regarder une nouvelle fois; ses yeux flamboyait d'une colère acharnée. « Il ne peut pas me dire comme traiter mon fils! »

Hermione soutint son regard, aussi difficile que cela semblait. « Non, c'est vrai. » approuva-t-elle après un moment. Ses paroles le surprirent visiblement. « Harry n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Severus reprit sa marche, plus lentement à présent, et elle trouva plus facile de le suivre. « Alors tu lui as juste dis ça. » Son affirmation, une question; le silence de Severus, sa réponse. « Et Nathan a entendu, » se plaignit-elle, toujours en le regardant. Il inclina la tête juste assez pour que ses cheveux dissimulent son visage.

Ils finirent de monter les escaliers restant dans un silence méditatif. Hermione rassemblait les bribes d'informations et dressait une image de ce qui s'était passé. Si Severus s'était disputé avec Harry quand il avait admis être le père de Nathan, alors celui-ci l'avait découvert de la pire façon qu'il soit. _Quel désastre_, déplora-t-elle.

Ils parcouraient les couloirs du septième étage à présent. Severus marchait plus vite à nouveau. Ils tournèrent à un coins et il ralentit le pas, s'arrêtant complètement devant une grande fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être un Légilimens pour savoir que c'était là l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait. Mais Nathan n'était pas là, et elle sentit son coeur se serrer un peu plus. _Où es-tu, mon bébé? _Pensa-t-elle, accablée.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le laisser savoir, particulièrement pas comme cela. » Severus brisa le silence, en regardant toujours le parc par la fenêtre.

« Nous allons le trouver, » s'entendit-elle lui assurer. « Où pense-tu qu'il puisse être également? »

Severus secoua la tête, lui tournant toujours le dos. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre, se tenant derrière lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'émotions en lui, parce que c'était le cas. Colère, dégoût, ennui, indifférence, suffisance, mais jamais cette...Impuissance? Peine? Regret?

Elle ne pouvait le déchiffrer; mais faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux, ça, elle le pouvait.

« Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons le trouver et nous résoudrons les problèmes, » assura-t-elle encore en plaçant une main dans le creux de ses bras croisés. Il baissa son regard vers sa main. Elle serra son bras et se retourna pour reprendre ses recherches. C'était Severus qui suivait à présent.

Ils firent le tour de l'étage et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Nathan. Ils descendirent d'un étage, rien. Encore un étage plus bas et Hermione fut surprise par une lumière violette qui brillait derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela? » interrogea-t-elle Severus qui avait sorti sa baguette.

« Il est toujours en train de bloquer le sort de localisation, » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce vous qui lui avez enseigné ça? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Il apprend beaucoup de choses par lui-même, grâce aux livres, » commenta-t-elle. « Il est un fier Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

«C'est bien vrai, » approuva-t-il.

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en train de lancer un bouclier ou des barrières, » continua-t-elle. « Sa magie vive a toujours été très perceptible, et il a vraiment un fort caractère. »

« Oui, c'est le cas, » approuva encore Severus.

Un bruit provenant du bout du couloir les alerta. Severus se dirigea à grands pas dans la direction de ce bruit, la baguette prête à l'emploi. Hermione était juste derrière. Près d'une statue, Severus s'arrêta et murmura quelque chose et Hermione comprit que c'était un enchantement. Deux garçons apparurent de nulle part.

« et , » dit Severus, face à eux, quand il les reconnu.

« Vingts points en moins pour Gryffondor pour vous être baladé dans le château après le couvre-feu, » déclara-t-il. « Et retenue, » ajouta-t-il.

Les garçons se contentèrent de soupirer en baissant la tête et en se préparant à retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor. Hermione les fit revenir. « Avez-vous vu Nathan Granger, mon fils? » leur demanda-t-elle.

« Non, , » répondit le plus grand des deux.

Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et baissa les yeux.

« Voulez-vous que l'on vous aide à le trouver? » offrit le plus petit – , pensait-elle.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous vous êtes assez baladé pour cette nuit. Maintenant, retournez dans votre salle commune, » fit Severus avant que Hermione ne puisse ne serait-ce que réfléchir à la proposition des garçons.

Ils disparurent rapidement au coin du couloir, se dirigeant vers les escaliers de marbre.

Hermione soupira.

« Ces imbéciles seraient plus une entrave qu'une aide, » dit Severus, déjà quelques pas devant elle.

Hermione ne se donna pas la peine de discuter. Elle devenait plus anxieuse et inquiète à chaque couloir et pièce qu'ils trouvaient vides ou lorsque les élèves qu'ils y trouvaient n'étaient pas Nathan. « Où es-tu, mon poussin? » murmura-t-elle. Si Severus entendit, on pourrait penser qu'il accéléra le pas en guise de réponse.

Un autre étage minutieusement fouillé et toujours aucun signe de Nathan. Ils étaient à présent au quatrième étage.

« Où est-il? » demanda Hermione, Nerveuse. « Nous avons fouillé la moitié du château et aucun signe de lui! Pense-tu qu'il puisse être dehors, dans la Forêt? Peut-être que je devrais y envoyer Harry et Remus, juste au cas où. S'il est blessé et ne peut pas revenir, comme la dernière fois...Je ne peux plus supporter ça! »

« Contrôlez-vous, pauvre femme! » la réprimanda Severus. « Il n'est pas dans la Forêt. Nous avons encore trois étages et les cachots à fouiller. » Il sortit sa baguette et tenta une nouvelle fois un sort de localisation. La lumière violette rougeoya et se stabilisa en formant une flèche pointant vers le bas/

Hermione passa à côté de Severus en appelant, « Nathan! »

Le maître des Potions soupira, soulagé et la suivit. Ils descendirent une autre volée d'escaliers et entraient à présent au troisième étage. Deux couloirs plus loin, Severus ouvrit la porte d'une pièce: la salle des Trophées. Même si le sort de localisation n'indiquait pas cette pièce, les torches l'éclairant auraient été suffisantes pour attester de la présence de quelqu'un dans ce lieu. Les mêmes torches mirent en évidence un objet sur le sol, et Severus se rendit à cet endroit mais Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle regardait autour d'elle; la salle n'était pas petite.

« Je l'ai trouvé, » dit Severus, quelques mètres plus loin en regardant vers le pied d'une armure. Hermione fut rapidement à ses côtés, regardant dans la même direction. Là, la tête penchée sur le côté, reposant contre le mur, les jambes repliées sous lui, il y avait Nathan.

« Nathan! » dit Hermione en se dépêchant d'aller vers lui. Severus l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur son bras. Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

« Vous allez le réveiller, » dit-il. Elle se débattit pour se libérer, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. « Il ne viendra pas s'il est réveillé, » insista Severus. Hermione cessa de lutter.

Il la relâcha et s'approcha du garçon sur le sol. Hermione remarqua avec quelle facilité il semblait prendre Nathan dans ses bras et le porter. Severus adapta avec soin la position du garçon dans ses bras et leur fils marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, mais il ne s'éveilla pas. Hermione s'approcha d'eux et avec précaution, déplaça le bras de Nathan qui pendait mollement dans le vide pour le poser sur sa poitrine.

« Où? » demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

« Mes quartiers au quatrième étage, » chuchota Hermione à son tour. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître son Patronus, l'envoyant à Harry et Remus avec un message disant qu'ils avaient trouvé Nathan. Severus observait d'un air désapprobateur mais ne dit rien.

Hermione ne parla pas pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs et les escaliers qui la séparaient de ses appartements, tout comme Severus, mais les pensées qui envahissaient l'esprit de la jeune femme la distrayaient du bruit que faisaient leurs chaussures sur le sol de pierre. Elle marchait derrière Severus en regardant le visage endormi de Nathan et en pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Son fils savait ce qu'elle avait gardé secret toutes ces années; il savait qui était son père. Ça aurait été un soulagement mais il y avait aussi la manière avec laquelle cela était arrivé.

Nathan n'était pas sensé être aussi bouleversé par la nouvelle, au moins pas d'après Hermione. Elle avait toujours très attentive à lui raconter comment était Severus, soulignant ses nombreuses qualités et essayant d'expliquer ses nombreux défauts. Elle était sûre que Nathan trouvait Severus intéressant et intelligent, admirable. Découvrir que le maître des Potions était en fait son père n'aurait pas du être une si grosse catastrophe. Mais le scénario qu'elle avait trouvé ce soir-là était tout autre. _Me pardonnera-t-il? _Pensa-t-elle, concentrée sur chaque respiration de Nathan qui faisait voleter une mèche des cheveux de Severus. _Pardonnera-t-il à Severus?_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensée quand elle dut fournir le mot de passe qui donnait accès à ses appartements. Ils entrèrent et elle s'avança rapidement vers la chambre, repoussant les couvertures du lit pour que Severus puisse y placer Nathan en douceur. Hermione s'assit près du pied du lit et retira avec précaution les chaussures de son fils. Elle se leva, déboutonna les robes et finit de défaire le noeud de sa cravate, la retirant également. Elle voulait le débarrasser de ses robes mais elle ne pouvait le faire elle-même.

« Severus, » murmura-t-elle. « Peux-tu le maintenir assis? Je veux lui retirer ses robes, » demanda-t-elle.

Quand elle fut prête, Hermione fit un signe de tête à Severus qui assit doucement Nathan. Elle retira les robes de son fils comme s'il était à nouveau un bébé de quatre ans. Quand Severus ne le rallongea pas tout de suite, elle reporta son attention vers l'homme qui tenait Nathan. Severus observait ses mains à elle, alors qu'elles tenaient celles de son fils, avec Nathan appuyé contre lui, sa tête reposant près de son menton. Ce fut avec regrets qu'elle interrompit ce moment. « J'ai terminé. »

Severus allongea en douceur Nathan sur le matelas en plaçant tendrement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Hermione rabattit les couvertures sur le garçon et les barrières de protection l'avertirent que quelqu'un attendait à la porte. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre, laissant le père et le fils seuls et elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de ses appartement à Harry et Remus.

« Comment va-t-il? » demanda Harry dès qu'il entra dans le salon.

« Il est endormi, comme lorsque nous l'avons trouvé. Il est physiquement sain et sauf. Nous en saurons plus dans la matinée, » dit-elle en s'asseyant près de la cheminée avec un soupir.

« Il ira bien, Hermione, » affirma Remus. « C'est un garçon intelligent et fort; il comprendra. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle était émotionnellement et physiquement fatiguée maintenant que l'adrénaline était revenu à un taux normal.

« Où est Rogue? » demanda Harry d'un ton brusque.

« Il est avec Nathan, » répondit Hermione.

« Quoi? » Harry se leva du siège dans lequel il venait de s'asseoir pour se diriger vers la chambre. Hermione en verrouilla la porte juste à temps pour bloquer l'avance de Harry. « Ouvre, Hermione, » exigea-t-il.

« Non, Harry, » dit-elle. « Tu en as assez fait. »

« Tu laisses Nathan seul avec Rogue! Bien sûr que je vais intervenir! » dit-il bien trop fort.

« Non, tu ne feras rien et baisse la voix! » siffla Hermione.

« Harry, » dit Remus en guise d'avertissement.

« Reste en-dehors de ça, Remus, » le prévint-il. « Hermione! » Harry était indigné. « Ouvre la porte ou je vais... » il la fixa.

Elle ferma les yeux, trop fatiguée pour discuter avec lui. « Je ne l'ouvrirai pas, et toi non plus. Je suis trop crevée pour me disputer avec toi, Harry. » Elle se leva de son siège et alla vers lui. « Severus est son père et il peut voir Nathan quand il veut, » ajouta-t-elle en retirant la main de son ami de la poignée de la porte avec quelques difficultés. « Rentre chez toi, Harry, » demanda-t-elle. « Nous pourrons parler quand je ne serai pas trop fatiguée pour te passer un savon. » Elle lui lança un regard froid.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas laisser Rogue dedans- »

« Pas maintenant, Harry, » elle leva la voix pour l'interrompre. « Rentre chez toi. »

« Allez, Harry, » fit Remus en le tirant par la manche.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Hermione, » dit-il avant de partir avec Remus. Elle lâcha un soupir quand la porte se referma.

Sortant sa baguette une fois de plus, elle déverrouilla la porte de la chambre et entra doucement de manière à ne pas déranger le garçon qui y dormait. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui coupa le souffle et lui fit regagner espoir. Severus était assis au coin du lit, contemplant le visage de Nathan avec une main sur la tête de son fils, traçant du pouce quelques motifs réconfortants sur le front du garçon. Dans son autre main, il tenait le pendentif contre la poitrine de Nathan et semblait de toute évidence en train de ressentir les battements de son coeurs.

Severus ne remarqua pas son entrée. Elle s'approcha d'eux doucement mais cela l'alerta tout de même et il retira sa main de Nathan et posa le pendentif sur la table de nuit.

« Je vous laisse avec lui, » dit-il, de toute évidence mis mal à l'aise par le fait qu'elle l'ait surpris ainsi.

Hermione prit ses mains dans les siennes et en le regardant dans les yeux, elle dit, « Tout va bien se passer. » Et chacun de ces mots indiquait qu'elle avait de nouveau foi en leur avenir. « Il nous pardonnera. »

Severus retira ses mains des siennes et hocha la tête. Il baissa la tête et avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Hermione dit, « joyeux anniversaire, Severus. » Il sortit sans un mot ou un regard en arrière, et Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il agisse autrement. Elle prit sa place sur le côté du lit et observa les légers mouvement faits par la poitrine de Nathan quand il respirait. « Tu étais son cadeau, » murmura-t-elle, « et il t'a accepté. » Elle sourit. « Tout va bien se passer. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Oui, certaines choses sont compliquées pour certains mais apparemment plus faciles pour d'autres. Et pour vous? Comment le ressentez-vous? Faites- le moi savoir, laissez-moi une review. :0)

D'autre part, j'ai un nouveau dessin de Nathan à vous montrer. Vous pouvez le voir à:

www(point)deviantart(point)com(slash)view(slash)36100949

**A venir... **Nathan se réveille et fait face à ses parents.


	21. Chapitre 21: Souffrance

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Nathan se réveille et doit faire face à sa nouvelle situation. Comment va-t-il le prendre?_

**Note de la traductrice:**Comme chaque semaine, voici le nouveau chapitre et je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire et de laisser vos avis, impressions, réactions etc... Pour aujourd'hui, c'est un très bon chapitre qui vous attend, enfin c'est mon avis, très long aussi alors je ne vous retiens pas davantage et bonne lecture. ;)

&Mayelle: Il n'a pas un mauvais fond Harry, peut être un peu long à la détente ou peut-être qu'il a besoin que quelqu'un lui remette les idées à leurs places...^^

Eileen19: Comme toujours, merci pour ta review et de suivre cette histoire aussi assidûment. Heu, la réaction de Nathan...je te laisse découvrir ça^^

Serena-Rogue: Tu adore? Tant mieux, voici la suite :)

Miss xXX: Nathan est probablement le meilleur personnage original de fanfic que j'ai lu jusqu'à maintenant, et pour ça, comme pour le reste de l'histoire, tout le mérite en revient à l'auteur (FerPotter). Merci pour ta longue review^^

SiSi: merci pour ta review, voici la suite :)

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Souffrance**

Nathan sentit sa bouche s'assécher et il sortit sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres. Il inspira profondément mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il s'étira et bailla, et quelque chose était bizarre; _ça, _fit remarquer son cerveau engourdi. Il roula sur le dos et s'étira encore. _Qu'est-ce qui était bizarre? _Bien sûr, ce lit était doux et immense. _Bien_, pensa-t-il, _tout comme celui de Maman. _Maman? Il ouvrit les yeux et évalua son environnement. Il n'était pas dans son lit. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans ma chambre?_ Il se frotta les yeux en forçant son cerveau à se mettre en route.

Et il regretta cet effort.

Les évènements de la nuit passée lui revinrent à l'esprit, et Rogue était encore son père. _Où suis-je? _Il s'assit sur le lit, inquiet à présent. Nathan ne se souvenait pas d'être parti de la salle des Trophées. Il regarda autour de lui et comprit finalement où il était. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller duveteux. Cela ne pouvait que vouloir dire que sa _mère _était là. Qui l'avait appelée? Il ne voulait pas la voir!

Nathan ouvrit les yeux pour fixer l'auvent du lit de sa mère. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, cherchant ses habits. Il les trouva sur une chaise et se déplaça pour les enfiler rapidement. Il était habillé, dos à la porte quand il l'entendit s'ouvrir. _Merde_!

« Nathan, » entendit-il dire sa mère.

Il arrêta de boutonner sa robe et resta debout, sans se tourner vers Hermione.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, » entendit-il dire sa voix, plus proche à présent. « Tu avais l'air très fatigué la nuit dernière. Tu te sens mieux? » sa voix douce ne faisait qu'accroître sa propre colère.

Puis, une main se posa sur son épaule. Nathan se figea avant d'hausser les épaules pour la faire partir.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il simplement et il recommença à boutonner ses robes.

« Nathan, on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » l'avertit-il.

« Je sais que tu as de nombreuses questions, et pour la première fois, je peux te donner des réponses. » A ces mots, il se tourna vers elle.

Nathan voulait lui dire à quel point il n'avait pas besoin de ses réponses à présent, mais il se contenta de dire, « je sais ce que je voulais savoir, je dois être en retard pour les cours. »

Il passa près d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte mais elle se ferma violemment. Il se retourna, irrité, pour lui lancer un regard furieux.

« Tu es excusé pour tes cours, » lui dit-elle. « Nous avons toute la matinée pour parler. »

« Pour parler de quoi! » cracha-t-il, las. « Alors, Rogue est mon père. Grande nouvelle! »

« Oui, c'est une grande nouvelle. Tu sais que c'en est une, » répondit Hermione avec un regard froid. Elle soupira. « S'il-te-plaît, discutons-en. »

Nathan soutint son regard pendant un moment avant de dire. « Je n'en vois pas la raison. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Ne veux-tu pas que ton père fasse partie de ta vie? Ne veux-tu pas apprendre à le connaître et passer du temps avec lui? Tu peux faire tout cela à présent, voilà la raison. »

Nathan avait rêvé de toutes ces choses que sa mère était en train de lui dire. Il avait désiré un père pendant si longtemps et maintenant il en avait un. Il savait qui était son père et savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais. _Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux._

« Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je ne veux pas et je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi, » dit Nathan.

« Veux-tu savoir à quel point il était inquiet pour toi, hier? » elle avança lentement vers lui. « Il était vraiment inquiet. Et moi aussi. Severus se soucie de toi, Nathan. »

Il secoua la tête, refusant de croire ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. _C'est une menteuse_, se rappela-t-il. _Tu n'as pas besoin de ses mensonges._

Il serra les dents et dit, « Je ne te crois pas. Tout ce que tu dis est un mensonge. Tu n'as jamais voulu que je sache que le professeur Rogue était mon père; tu n'as jamais voulu que je sois heureux avec lui. »

« Nathan, ce n'est pas vrai. » Elle se rapprocha et il fit le tour de la chambre pour s'éloigner d'elle.

« Tu pouvais me le dire. Il n'était pas une menace pour nous! Il n'était pas à Azkaban, il n'était pas dangereux. Tu disais même qu'il était honorable et bon. Tu aurais du me dire! Tu savais que je voulais savoir. J'ai passé un mois avec lui, à poser des questions stupides sur mon père, à passer pour un imbécile! Ça vous faisait rire? Est-ce qu'il te racontait à quel point j'étais pathétique chaque fois que je lui posais des questions sur mon père? » Il était en train de hurler à présent.

« Nathan, » essaya-t-elle de l'interrompre.

« Ça devait être drôle de se moquer de moi, sinon tu me l'aurais dit avant. Comptais-tu me le dire bienôt? Avais-tu l'intention que je le découvre comme ça et me rendre encore plus malheureux? Parce que c'est exactement comme ça que je me sens. Es-tu contente maintenant! » Il haletait. Nathan voulait lui faire du mal physiquement pour qu'elle puisse ressentir à quel point il était triste.

Hermione alla rapidement vers lui, sans lui laisser une chance de s'échapper. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Son étreinte était étouffante et la douleur dans la poitrine de Nathan devenait insupportable.

« Je ne suis pas heureuse, je ne suis pas heureuse. Je suis triste moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, » lui murmurait-elle à l'oreille.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses, il voulait qu'elle s'en aille; il voulait que la douleur s'apaise. Nathan se débattit et elle le serra plus fort. Il grogna et lutta avec une détermination nouvelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le tenir.

Il la regarda, respirant laborieusement. Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes et il n'avait aucune compassion pour elle.

« Ne me touche plus, » dit-il. « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre tes mensonges à nouveau. Je te déteste! » Nathan sortit sa baguette, inspira profondément plusieurs fois et énonça l'incantation qui lui ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir, cependant, il se tourna vers sa mère éberluée et ajouta calmement, « à partir de maintenant, je vivrai avec Oncle Harry. »

Et il fit demi-tour et entendit son sanglot. Et il ne se retourna pas. Il ne se tourna même pas pour la regarder. Elle se sentirait aussi mal que lui, et c'était ce qu'il voulait. A ce moment seulement, Nathan partit.

~oO0Oo~

Severus passa ce qui restait de la nuit précédente à penser à ce qui s'était passé. En une déclaration, il avait pris sa place en tant que père de Nathan et il était sûr d'être maudit à présent. Il jura entre ses dents mais il n'avait pas d'échappatoire cette fois. Il l'avait affirmé, son coeur l'avait clamé haut et fort et maintenant il était officiellement le père de Nathan, indépendamment de ce qui était le mieux et le plus prudent.

Comme Severus l'avait prédit quand il s'était rendu compte qui était Nathan, la première fois, la situation l'incitait à agir, et son besoin de prendre de nouvelles décisions et donc d'accroître le nombre d'erreurs qu'il avait commit dans sa vie, donnait déjà des résultats. Ce qui lui était passé par la tête alors qu'il avait porté Nathan refit surgir la douleur qu'il causait déjà à son fils, et il savait que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre. Le regard terrifié sur le visage de Nathan dans son bureau, le fait qu'il ait retiré le pendentif, la manière dont il s'était réfugié dans la Salle des Trophées, toutes ces actions en disaient long sur la façon dont serait ce_ tout va bien se passer_, comme le répétait Granger.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme était folle, mais elle aimait le garçon. Si ses réactions précédentes devant le comportement odieux de Nathan devaient être prises comme référence, alors elle serait malheureuse au moment où il se réveillerait.

Il savait que la colère de Nathan s'abattrait sur lui également. _Que va-t-il faire? _Severus savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de prédire son comportement, il l'avait appris pendant leur mois de retenues. Il n'y avait aucune façon de savoir ce que Nathan allais faire.

Mais il n'y avait aucune façon d'en convaincre son esprit.

La dernière chose que pensait Severus était que Nathan prendrait bien la nouvelle, cependant, des images de son fils lui souriant pendant qu'il travaillait sur une potion, exactement à l'emplacement où se trouvait ce Poufsouffle à ce moment-là, lui traversèrent l'esprit, et il put se voir lui-même approuver de la tête en reconnaissance de la préparation parfaite pour voir le sourire s'étirer davantage.

« , gardez votre bouche fermée jusqu'à la fin du cours. Cinq points de moins pour Poufsouffle, » dit Severus sereinement au Troisième Année qui discutait avec son camarade pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois pendant qu'ils préparaient la potion attribuée lors de ce double-cours matinal.

Le fait que Nathan l'accepte était également troublant par bien des côtés. Il ne savait pas comment être un père. Et si le garçon attendait plus que ce qu'il pouvait donner? Severus n'allait pas se mettre à enlacer et câliner comme il avait vu Potter le faire. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer faire des courses en balais, jouer à la Bataille Explosive ou n'importe lesquelles de ces choses stupides. Était-ce ce que Nathan voulait? Était-ce qu'il attendait d'un père? Severus se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas bien et il s'en sentit étrangement triste.

Au lieu de songer à tout ce qu'il avait manquer dans la vie de Nathan, il choisit de se concentrer sur ce qui allait probablement se passer. Si son fils était déjà réveillé, il devait être en train de hurler sur sa mère, la blâmant pour tout ce qui avait été de travers durant sa jeune vie. Il l'avait déjà vu faire auparavant et Severus ne pouvait l'en condamner. A la place de Nathan, il ferait pire que ça. Hurler des accusation n'était qu'une légère brise dans la tempête de sa vie.

Severus cligna des yeux et les maintint fermés plus longtemps que d'habitude pour effacer les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit et quant il les rouvrit, il ne vit que la Serdaigle remuant son chaudron avec une grande concentration au bureau près du sien. Le cours serait bientôt terminé et il découvrirait ce qui allait advenir de sa vie à présent. Granger l'attendrait sûrement pour avoir une discussion, avec ou sans Nathan.

~oO0Oo~

Hermione contemplait la matinée froide et immaculée par la fenêtre. La magnifique vue du parc enneigé l'avait aidée à se calmer après le départ de Nathan, plusieurs heures auparavant. Tout avait été de travers. Nathan n'était pas seulement bouleversé et blessé, il était furieux et sa rage et sa volonté de s'éloigner dans ce moment difficile et déroutant lui brisait le coeur; il avait préféré rester seul.

Un enfant qui venait de subir ce qu'il venait juste de traverser ne devrait pas rester seul mais sa présence semblait faire surgir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui à ce moment-là. Ça faisait mal. Savoir que votre propre enfant ne pouvait vous regarder sans se sentir en colère, trahi, vulnérable... Ça faisait encore plus mal que ce que Hermione avait pu imaginer. Les choses qu'il avait dites...

Elle était heureuse que Severus n'ait pas été présent avec eux quand Nathan s'était réveillé. Après que les choses se soient calmées la nuit précédente, Hermione s'était repassé dans sa tête les derniers scènes de Severus avec Nathan et elle avait souhaité qu'il soit avec eux à ce moment. A présent, tout ce qu'elle pouvait en penser était que le désastre aurait été bien pire s'il était resté. Elle ne savait pas comment Severus était préparé pour faire face à ce niveau de haine de la part de quelqu'un dont il se souciait, en sachant à quel point ce sentiment était encore ténu pour lui et à quel point il était réservé sur ses sentiments. Il n'aurait pas compris...

Pour changer, Hermione avait pris ces quelques heures pour faire preuve de pessimisme. Ça faisait mal mais maintenant elle se sentait prête à se battre et à remettre les choses en ordre comme elles auraient du l'être depuis le début. C'était entièrement sa faute si toute cette situation avait atteint de telles proportions, et elle arrangerait les choses. Hermione ne laisserait pas leur bonheur s'échapper de ses mains à présent que toutes les cartes avaient été jouées. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Inspirant profondément, Hermione quitta ses appartements de Poudlard. Elle voulait croire qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à perdre, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que ça faisait mal uniquement parce qu'elle était sur le point de tout perdre. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ces sentiments. Son anxiété ne la laisserait pas rester à attendre plus longtemps. Elle allait s'y mettre dès maintenant, et le seul qu'elle allait attendre était Severus, dans son bureau.

~oO0Oo~

Harry fixa les rapports qu'il était sensé être en train de remplir. Hermione avait perdu la tête et l'entraînait avec lui dans ses folies. Il se frotta le front, essayant d'atténuer la douleur qu'il y ressentait.

« Mauvaise journée, chef? » demanda Tonks d'un ton réprobateur.

Harry se contenta de soupirer.

Quand elle vit qu'il n'ajouterait rien, la jeune Auror ajouta avec plus de sérieux, « Tu te sens bien, Harry? »

Celui-ci sentit la préoccupation de sa collègue. « Mal de tête, » dit-il simplement, sans lever la tête pour la regarder; Tonks avait pris un siège à présent et était assise dessus, à l'envers, en face de Harry.

« Sais-tu ce qui en est à l'origine? » poursuivit-elle?

« Oui, » dit Harry et finalement, il la regarda. « Ton mari. »

Tonks tint le dossier de sa chaise des deux mains, en se levant du bureau de Harry mais en continuant à le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et Hermione, » ajouta Harry.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et Harry se rendit compte de son erreur. « Non, non. Tu m'as mal compris. »

Le visage de l'Auror se détendit et elle regardait curieusement Harry à présent, en attente d'une explication.

« J'ai été à Poudlard hier. Depuis Noël, j'avais l'intention de clarifier quelques petites choses. Maintenant je me suis occupé de ce pour quoi j'y étais allé mais tout le reste est aussi clair que de la boue. »

« Harry, tu n'es pas plus compréhensible que Scrimgeour, » fit observer Tonks.

« Que sais-tu à propos du père de Nathan? » demanda Harry.

La jeune femme détourna le regard.

« Je sais que Remus est au courant, si c'est ce que tu te demande, » répondit-il à la question qu'elle n'avait pas posé.

« Je sais que Remus est au courant, moi aussi, mais il m'a dit que ce n'est pas à lui de révéler ce secret. Qu'as-tu découvert? »

« J'ai trouvé, » déclara Harry.

Tonks s'approcha à nouveau du bureau de Harry, le menton posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Tu as trouvé, » répéta-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur, ses yeux s'assombrissant légèrement.

« Oui, mais ton mari veut que je me taise. »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel, se redressant sur sa chaise une nouvelle fois. « Remus n'est pas marrant. Tu vas l'écouter? »

Harry soupira en rejetant sa tête en arrière pendant un moment, puis la ramena en avant. « Je ne sais pas. Hermione est complètement folle! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle - » il s'arrêta de divaguer et prit une profonde inspiration. Toute cette colère accroissait son mal de tête. « Je pense que Remus a raison à propos de ça. » Il ferma fortement les yeux en se tenant l'arrête du nez.

« C'est Rogue, » déclara Tonks.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et la regarda longuement.

« Il n'y a que Rogue ou Tu-Sais-Qui qui soient capables de te donner un tel mal de tête, et ouvre les yeux, Nathan a écrit Rogue partout sur lui. »

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. « Je pensais que Rogue pouvait être son père, bien sûr, mais le fait d'en avoir eu la confirmation... » admit Harry.

« J'y ai songé deux fois, à cause des agissements d'Hermione, son déménagement dans le monde Moldu et tout. Ça n'avait aucun sens en sachant tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, ce qui d'une certaine manière appuierait le fait qu'ils aient eu une relation... » Elle analysa les possibilités. « Mais sérieusement, Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde, » ajouta Tonks après un petit moment en lui tapotant le bras.

« Tonks, tu ne comprends pas. Nathan l'a découvert également. Il était là quand Rogue a hurlé qu'il était son père. Tu aurais du voir son visage; il était horrifié, et il y a de quoi l'être, » fit remarquer Harry, en soulignant à quel point la situation était grave. « Et Hermione entretient la folle idée de faire interagir Nathan et Rogue; elle l'a laissé seul avec lui. Elle a perdu la tête! »

« Rogue a hurlé _ça _à Nathan? » Tonks semblait sous le choc.

« C'est à moi qu'il l'a hurlé et on ne savait pas que Nathan était là, mais quand même... »fit Harry. « Comment Hermione peut-elle avoir confiance en Rogue comme ça? C'est Rogue! »

Tonks haussa les épaules. « S'il est son père... » Elle remarqua l'horloge accrochée au mur derrière Harry et se leva en remettant la chaise à sa place. « Je dois filer. On pourra en reparler plus tard, Harry. » Elle sortit du bureau en appelant un autre Auror qui venait de passer la porte.

_Ne voient-ils rien? _Pensa-t-il, ennuyé. Il lui semblait qu'il était le seul à penser à Nathan dans cette situation. Hermione avait perdu la tête, Remus n'intervenait pas, comme toujours et maintenant, Tonks ne s'en souciait pas. Hé bien, ce n'était pas son cas.

~oO0Oo~

Severus entra dans son bureau et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver la jeune femme, regardant d'un air absent les flocons de neige tomber par la grande fenêtre circulaire, peut-être un peu déçu par le fait qu'elle soit seule, mais pas du tout surpris.

« Severus, » elle remarqua sa présence, l'air un peu surpris mais également soulagé.

Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, prit place derrière celui-ci, face au fauteuil qu'elle occupait. « Granger, » dit-il enfin, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Le silence tomba entre eux pendant qu'il l'observait alors qu'elle luttait pour trouver ses mots.

« Il était vraiment bouleversé, » lui dit-elle finalement. « Il ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle. »

Severus ne dit rien. C'était prévisible, comme il le lui avait dit auparavant, mais il préféra en écouter davantage avant de le lui dire.

Elle poursuivit, « Il essaye de faire semblant que ça n'a pas d'importance pour lui, et il s'est mis sur la défensive quand j'ai essayé de lui dire le contraire. Il ne m'a pas laissée lui expliquer quoique ce soit non plus. » Son regard se durcit quand elle eut terminé de dire cela mais tout autre changements échappa à Severus car elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux.

« Vous a-t-il déjà dit à quel point il vous hait? » demanda Severus après un moment.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda, le menton levé. « Il ne me hait pas vraiment, » dit-elle, « ni toi. »

_Alors, il a dit qu'il me haïssait aussi, _en conclut Severus. « A quel point nous déteste-t-il? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Elle soupira. « Beaucoup, » admit Granger.

« Puis-je le dire à présent? » osa-t-il plaisanter.

« Non, tu ne peux pas! » se rebiffa-t-elle fermement, son regard fatigué regagnant un peu de sa lueur habituelle. « Si tu m'avais écoutée, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Tu ne peux absolument rien dire, Severus Rogue! »

Severus se recula vers le fond de sa chaise en haussant un sourcil pour feindre une surprise qu'il ne ressentait pas réellement après cette explosion de colère d'Hermione. « Il nous déteste à ce point? »

« Il a dit qu'il allait vivre avec Harry. Voilà à quel point! »

Ces paroles le surprirent vraiment, le faisant froncer les sourcils. « Il n'ira pas vivre avec Potter. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis là à te dire que Nathan est bouleversé, perdu et renfermé et toi, tu ne fais attention que quand tu entends le nom de Harry! » Elle était bien plus qu'agacée, nerveuse et peinée. « Il est grand temps que tu fasses le point sur tes priorités, Severus! »

Celui-ci plissa les yeux devant le ton qu'elle avait employé mais au lieu de répondre à ses accusations, et pour lui faire ouvrir enfin les yeux, il dit plutôt. « Vous savez bien que tout cela est de votre faute, Granger. Vous avez décidé de garder cet enfant et de l'élever dans un cocon de mensonges et de faux espoirs. Comment pouviez-vous espérer qu'il ne nous haïsse pas? » Et, sentant son envie de l'interrompre, il ajouta rapidement, « Oui, il vous hait vraiment, et il me déteste tout autant, bien sûr mais il y a rien de nouveau de ce côté là. Grandissez un peu! Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre dans ces contes de fées! »

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione trembla et il savait que c'était à cause de l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour essayer de retenir sa riposte. Mais c'était vrai; tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était que la vérité.

Après un moment de silence tendu, elle parla d'une voix étrangement contrôlée, « Connais-tu Nathan, Severus? » demanda-t-elle et elle fit une pause. « Je sais que non et je n'en suis pas heureuse, mais je suis heureuse, oui, du fait que je le _connais bien. _Je sais à quel point il a un grand coeur, à quel point il est sensible et affectueux. » L'étincelle de vérité qui brillait dans ses yeux ne lui permit pas de douter de ses paroles.

« Il est en colère, se sent trahi. Nathan est blessé. » Sa voix perdit un peu de sa fermeté. Elle se leva pour arpenter la pièce et, après quelques profondes inspirations, elle poursuivit, « il est également perdu, Severus. Aussi avisé qu'il soit, je ne pense pas qu'il ait prévu quoique ce soit pour un scénario tel que celui-ci. » Elle leva les bras en l'air pour amplifier ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Il a besoin de nous dès maintenant, pour l'aider à arranger les choses. Il ne va pas nous rendre les choses faciles mais si nous le laissons à ses propres avis, il va se faire de fausses idées et pourrait en venir à vraiment nous haïr alors. Nathan est trop introspectif, Severus. Si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Il est trop têtu et une fois qu'il a pris sa décision, ce sera vraiment difficile de le faire revenir à la raison. »

Granger faisait toujours les cent pas mais elle se calma pendant un court moment. Elle semblait troublée par un souvenir ou quelque chose du genre. Elle ferma les yeux et dit, « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre Nathan me dire qu'il me déteste, » et, en le regardant, elle ajouta, « surtout si le sentiment est vraiment présent. » Elle eut l'air égaré. « Je sais que tu te soucie de lui, Severus. Tu ne voudras pas l'entendre toi non plus, crois-moi. »

Severus aurait pu lui dire qu'il était habitué à ce que les gens le détestent ou essayer de la dissuader de penser qu'il se souciait de Nathan mais il n'en eut pas la volonté. C'était une prise de conscience étrange mais il voulait vraiment faire attention au garçon et voulait que les gens, ou du moins la femme présente avec lui, sachent qu'il se souciait de son fils. « Cessez de radoter et dites-moi quel est votre plan. »

Et le sourire qui emplit le visage de la jeune femme fut éblouissant.

« Sourire comme une folle ne va pas me rassurer. » De manière irritante, cela ne fit que rendre son sourire encore plus sincère, il atteignait à présent ses yeux noisettes.

Elle se rassit. «Tous les deux, vous devez passer du temps ensemble, hors de la salle de classe, bien sûr. Il a besoin de te voir autrement que comme un professeur. » Elle se tapota les lèvres avec un doigts, manifestement en train de réfléchir.

Severus mit à profit ce moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Passer du temps avec Nathan hors de la salle de classe? Cela voulait dire qu'il agirait comme...un père! Et la réalité de l'instant le terrassa. _Je suis un père._

« Des livres! » s'exclama Granger, le surprenant. « Il adore les livres et tu en as une collection incroyable dans tes appartements. » Elle sourit à nouveau.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » s'entendit-il dire.

Elle se calma. « Bien sûr que si, tu peux, » lui affirma-t-elle. « Tout ce que tu as à faire et de lui dire que tu as des livres à lui donner et il te suivra comme une abeille derrière du miel. »

« Je ne peux pas, c'est tout, » ré-affirma-t-il, il se leva et lui tourna le dos, ressentant le besoin d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans ses pensée. Severus put sentir son regard braqué sur son dos mais les images d'échecs étaient prépondérantes. Il échouerait avec son fils, il le savait. Maudit soit le jour où Potter s'était ramené! Tout était parfait avant que cette nuisance ne se décide à le défier. Imbécile de Potter!

Nathan n'avait pas besoin de lui. Son fils s'était bien porté sans connaître la vérité. Severus se remémora la nuit passée une nouvelle fois et se rappela à quel point son fils avait paru sans défense. Quand il avait porté Nathan au lit, Severus avait songé à quel point le garçon dans ses bras était vulnérable. Quand il avait aidé à le préparer pour le coucher, il avait été rassuré par le poids de son fils reposant sur sa poitrine; la façon si affectueuse avec laquelle Granger manipulait Nathan... A présent il ne pouvait que songer combien son fils était fragile... Des expressions spontannées, naturelles; Nathan avait semblé tellement paisible quand il dormait, tellement innocent...

Et maintenant, Severus allait certainement détruire ce qui restait de bon dans la vie de son fils. Il ne pouvait le faire mais il ne pouvait empêcher que cela arrive – il n'était pas un père. Il ferma les yeux, pleins de regrets. Il ne pouvait répéter ce que son père avait fait avec lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule droite et Severus recula presque. « Tu seras un bon père, Severus. C'est déjà le cas. » Sa voix était une caresse mais ses mots ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Il ne pouvait la croire. « Je sais que tu penses que non mais être de bons parents c'est de prendre soin de son enfant et de vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, et c'est déjà ce que tu fais. » La main quitta son épaule après une petite pressions réconfortante, et effleura son visage, ramenant ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lui fit ouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois. « Tu peux le faire, Severus. Je crois en toi, » ajouta-t-elle, et sa voix, sa main et ses mots l'atteignirent efficacement cette fois.

Severus était une nouvelle fois dérouté devant cette Hermione Granger. _Comment peut-elle croire en moi comme cela? _Et étrangement, il se sentit comme s'il devait croire en elle également. Le pouvait-il? Severus tourna la tête et la vit le fixer du regard avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Qui est cette femme? Il ne put que la regarder longuement.

Granger sourit. « Viens, essayons de trouver d'autres moyens pour que Nathan parle avec toi, » dit-elle en lui saisissant l'avant-bras et en l'invitant à revenir à son bureau. « Il adore les potions, mais c'est hors de propos vu que c'est déjà tout ce que vous faites ensemble en cours. »

Severus la suivit jusqu'au bureau et la regarda, fasciné par la confiance qu'elle avait dans les gens et par son courage. Peut-être que toutes ces caractéristiques qui lui avaient toujours fait penser que les Gryffondors étaient des imbéciles téméraires, étaient en effet un trait à admirer chez eux. Granger parlait toujours avec animation, comme si tous les problèmes qu'elle avait dans sa vie étaient sur le point d'être résolus de la meilleure façon possible, alors qu'en vérité ils allaient seulement en empirant.

« ...mais je ne suis pas sûre. Ça devrait l'intéresser de parler de - »

« J'essaierai, » parvint-il à dire, interrompant ses divagations quant aux nombreux moyens pour atteindre Nathan. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? J'ai perdu la tête!_

Elle le regardait à présent, le scrutant, et il se sentait mal à l'aise devant cet examen si minutieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par acquiescer. « C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »

Severus baissa les yeux vers le bureau en voulant que le silence qui suivait cette brève déclaration, ainsi que toute cette conversation, prenne fin. _Merde_! Il était en plein dedans; il n'y avait pas moyen de faire marche arrière maintenant.

« Bien que je n'en ai pas du tout envie, je dois retourner à Londres à présent, » répondit-elle, comme une réponse à ses prières silencieuses. « Je resterai en contact avec toi pour des nouvelles ou quoique ce soit d'autre, » ajouta Granger.

Severus l'entendit se lever pour partir et se leva également. Il garda le silence en l'accompagnant à la porte de son bureau devant laquelle elle attendait qu'il lui ouvre la porte, ce qu'il fit. Elle passait à côté de lui lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui une nouvelle fois avec une lueur perturbante dans ses grands yeux bruns. « Merci, Severus. » Et elle lui adressa un demi-sourire avant de se diriger vers le bout du couloir qui menait au Hall d'Entrée.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir. Au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, il était déjà trop tard. Severus regarda la jeune Serpentard qui l'observait d'une manière étrange. « Vous avez perdu quelque chose, Miss Yaxley? » La jeune fille secoua la tête pour toute réponse et se hâta de partir. Severus claqua la porte.

~oO0Oo~

« Nathan! » s'exclama Andy en le voyant près de la fenêtre du dortoir.

« Hey, Andy, » répondit Nathan, avec moins d'enthousiasme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé? Harry Potter te cherchait la nuit dernière, et puis tu n'es pas revenu dormir. Le professeur Lupin est venu nous dire que tu étais excusé pour les cours de ce matin mais il n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi. Tu as des ennuis? »

« Non. » Nathan avait oublié ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il avait finalement découvert qui était son père. Il ne dirait pas qu'il était le fils de Rogue. « Je... » _Trouve quelque chose! « _J'étais avec ma mère, » finit-il par dire.

Andy le regardait toujours, dans l'attente du reste de l'explication. Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qui lui passerait par la tête mais Kevin arriva au même moment. « Nathan! Où étais-tu? »

« Il était avec sa mère, » le devança Andy.

« Ta mère? C'était pour ça que Harry Potter te cherchait la nuit dernière? » poursuivit Kevin.

« J'étais avec ma mère. Elle... est venu me rendre visite. » fit-il pour gagner du temps pour trouver quelque chose pour expliquer son absence.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda prudemment Andy.

Nathan songea à prétendre que sa mère était malade mais en réfléchissant aux conséquences de ce mensonge, il pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Ils la verraient lors du prochain week-end de toutes façons. « Pas vraiment, » répondit-il. « Ma mère va bien mais...elle voulait me voir. »

« Mais elle est là tout les week-end, n'est-ce pas? » commenta Kevin. « On peut être excusé de cours si nos parents viennent nous rendre visite? » L'expression du jeune garçon passa de l'étonnement à un air songeur. « Ce serait utile... »

« Tu sais comment sont les mères, » fit Nathan en haussant les épaules. « Peu importe, j'étais en retard et je suis restée dans ses quartiers pour la nuit. Elle restait toute la matinée alors elle a demandé au professeur Lupin de me dispenser de cours. » C'était parfait. C'était vrai sans être toute la vérité. _Excellent_! Se félicita-t-il lui-même.

« T'as de la chance! » dit Andy. « Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre mes parents de me venir me rendre visite un lundi matin. Ce serait génial d'être dispensé du cours de Rogue. »

Rogue. Nathan se figea. « On peut descendre à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner? Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin; j'ai faim, » dit-il en voulant oublier cet homme et reprendre le cours de sa vie normale.

Il n'y eut pas d'objections à sa proposition et ils parlèrent de ce qu'il avait manqué ce matin-là en cours pendant qu'il descendaient vers la Grande Salle. Rien d'inhabituel ne se produisit sur leur chemin, comme attendu. _Bien sûr que rien n'a changé dans la vie de l'école! _Pensa Nathan, agacé contre lui-même. Pourquoi quelque chose aurait-il changé au château parce que le professeur Rogue était son père? Ça ne changeait rien. Mais il ne pouvait faire face à ceux qui les croisaient dans les couloirs. Nathan marcha en regardant ses pieds.

Ce ne fut que quand il vit que Andy venait de mettre le pied à l'étage de la Grande Salle qu'il réalisa que le professeur Rogue serait là. Il ne suivit pas Andy ou Kevin. D'autres élèves passèrent à côté de lui et ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes à se convaincre qu'il devenait un petit froussard que Nathan osa lever les yeux. Son regard se posa directement sur le siège à la gauche de la Directrice – le siège _vide_. Soulagé, Nathan il le reste du corps enseignant rejoindre la Directrice pour le déjeuner et vit que le professeur Lupin l'observait. Cela le mit une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise.

« T'avais pas faim? » appela Kevin, et Nathan se dirigea finalement vers la table et s'assit près de lui. Kevin l'observait, ainsi qu'Andy, mais, distraits par les conversations autour d'eux, ils en oublièrent son comportement étrange.

Nathan mangea peu. Il pouvait toujours sentir le regard du professeur Lupin se poser sur lui de temps en temps. _Que veut-il? Maman doit lui avoir demandé de garder un oeil sur moi, pensa-t-il, _à nouveau en colère après Hermione. Il ne mangea rien de son dessert. Les autres finirent le leur et ils étaient sur le point de se rendre aux cours de l'après-midi quand Andy, assis en face de Nathan, salua, « Bonjour, professeur Lupin. »

« Bonjour, Andrew, les enfants, » répondit-il au-dessus de la tête de Nathan. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? »

Diverses réponses suivirent cette question mais Nathan garda le silence.

« Et toi, Nathan? » entendit-il alors. « Tu n'aimes pas la tarte aux pommes? »

« Pas vraiment, Monsieur. Il n'y a pas de chocolat dedans. »

« J'ai toujours du chocolat dans mon bureau si tu as veux, » dit le professeur Lupin, lui faisant comprendre du regard le vrai sens de cette invitation.

Nathan voulut accepter l'offre du professeur Lupin mais il savait qu'il travaillait sur les ordres de sa mère. Il ressentit le besoin de le remercier toutefois. « Merci, Monsieur. »

Lupin acquiesça solennellement et sortit de la Grande Salle par la porte principale. Nathan baissa les yeux vers la tarte qu'il n'avait pas touché. Il voulait faire confiance au professeur Lupin, mais... il n'avait vraiment personne.

« Je t'ai déjà vu manger de la tarte aux pommes avant. C'est pas la tarte le problème, n'est-ce pas? » lui demanda Kevin.

« Je ne veux pas manger cette stupide tarte! C'est pas possible d'avoir un jour sans tarte! » cracha Nathan, à nouveau en colère après ses parents mais avec seulement Kevin sur qui passer sa frustration.

« D'accord, d'accord! » fit Kevin en s'éloignant de lui. « Ne mange pas la tarte. »

Nathan prit une fourchette massacra la pâtisserie incriminée. Il s'en moquait que ses amis reculent; il avait juste besoin d'un moment pour lui seul.

Après que Nathan a quitté la Grande Salle, Josephina se tourna vers Andy et demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui? »

« Je ne sais pas, Jose. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est rentré après avoir passé du temps avec sa mère, » répondit Andy.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait aller avec lui... » suggéra-t-elle.

« Bonne chance! » dit Kevin.

Jose le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. « Était-ce pour ça que Harry Potter était là hier? » demanda-t-elle alors. « Il est le parrain de Nathan, n'est-ce pas? »

« Peut-être, » répondit Kevin en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas mais il ne veut rien nous dire. »

« Tu penses que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Malefoy? Harry Potter en parlait avec lui hier, vous vous rappelez? » suggéra Andy.

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison mais pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas nous le dire alors? » rétorqua Kevin.

Andy haussa les épaules. Jose resta silencieuse pendant un moment mais elle se tourna rapidement pour parler de quelque chose d'autre avec d'autres filles. Kevin était perplexe mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par une discussion concernant les derniers résultats des matchs de Quidditch professionnels.

Nathan alla à la bibliothèque. C'était calme, seulement quelques élèves, des Serdaigles pour la plupart. Il choisit une table isolée dans un coin sombre et s'assit en prenant sa tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur la table. _Ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir comme ça! _Se gronda-t-il lui-même. Comment sa vie pourrait-elle revenir à la normale si il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses parents? Et le professeur Rogue n'était même pas là! Nathan frappa la table de frustration, attirant les regards curieux des autres occupants de la bibliothèque. Il leur jeta un regard mauvais, puis soupira. _Merde_!

C'était plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait mais il y arriverait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux et il vivrait très bien sa vie sans eux. Il fallait juste qu'il essaye de toutes ses forces. Nathan avait toute l'après-midi pour ignorer ses parents et être lui-même en cours et avec ses amis. Il se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas déterminé, prêt à affronter un Troll, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans incidents pour lui. Ses problèmes refirent surface quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il était là – son père. Nathan ne pouvait pas entrer. Sans même regarder il savait que le professeur Rogue le fixait. Il devait partir.

« Je... j'ai oublié quelque chose en classe. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque après ça, je vous verrai plus tard, » dit rapidement Nathan à ses amis et sans leur laisser le temps de poser des questions, il reprit le chemin par lequel il était venu.

Deux volées d'escaliers plus tard, il s'arrêta, la respiration laborieuse. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Murmura-t-il. Il eut beau se réprimander lui-même, Nathan ne retourna pas dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là.

Le matin suivant, il se leva avec une nouvelle résolution. Il prendrait son petit-déjeuner, peu importe qui serait dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, il avait faim et il ne laisserait aucune chauve-souris en train de le dévisager rendre sa journée encore pire!

Nathan sourit quand il ne le vit pas dans la salle. _Super! Encore mieux! _Il en était au milieu de son petit-déjeuner quand la grande chauve-souris entra par une porte latérale. Leurs regards se croisèrent quand Rogue s'arrêta avant d'arriver à sa chaise. Nathan avala son jus de fruits avec difficultés. Le moment ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela lui sembla durer des heures. Sentant une force lui broyer la poitrine, Nathan se leva. Rogue ne le quitta pas des yeux. La sensation se renforça et le jeune garçon dut quitter la Grande Salle pour respirer.

Severus regarda Nathan partir en soupirant et il atteignit enfin sa place. Le garçon le fuyait toujours, prouvant qu'il était aussi imprévisible qu'il l'avait pensé. Qui aurait pensé qu'un Gryffondor, l'un des seuls de sa carrière d'enseignant à ne pas l'avoir craint, s'enfuirait de la Grande Salle en le voyant? Son fils, un froussard? Il savait que Nathan n'en était pas un, mais...

Les pensées de Severus furent interrompues par le Hibou Postal. Pour être plus précis, par la lettre qu'un des oiseaux lâcha dans ses oeufs brouillés. Severus leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit qui en était l'expéditeur.

_**Cher Severus,**_

_**Comment ça se passe à Poudlard? J'espère que tu as parlé avec Nathan et qu'il se sent mieux. **_

_**S'il-te-plaît, envoie moi des nouvelles.**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

_Comment puis-je lui parler s'il me fuit? _Et elle sera à Poudlard l'après-midi même; elle pourra juger la situation d'elle-même! Severus chiffonna la lettre sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il savait qu'il avait perdu la tête quand il avait accepté de suivre son plan farfelu. Mais la vérité était que Severus voulait parler à Nathan, c'est juste qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Il chassa le hibou qui attendait sûrement une réponse qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'écrire. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette et trouva son repas éparpillé partout et gâché. En marmonnant dans sa barbe, Severus sortit de la Grande Salle pour une autre matinée de cours. Au moins il n'aurait pas à supporter d'imbéciles cet après-midi là.

Pendant les cours, il décida de ne pas déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il s'était dit en lui-même que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait côtoyer personne après le cours qu'il avait eu, mais s'il voulait être honnête, il savait que la raison était toute autre: il ne voulait déranger son fils par sa présence.

Préférant passer l'après-midi dans son laboratoire, la maître des Potions appela un Elfe de maison et commanda un sandwich et du thé. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Severus était en train de relire quelques notes sur ses recherches, Granger arriva.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à ma lettre? » demanda-t-elle en laissant tomber son habituel _bonjour_.

« Pourquoi y répondre alors que vous serez ici en personne pour me questionner? » répondit Severus.

Elle inspira profondément. « Tu lui as parlé? »

Il la regarda en faisant l'inventaire de ses options qui s'offraient à lui, puis baissa la tête pour rassembler ses notes. « Non. »

La lumière fut alors cachée par le corps d'Hermione, debout juste devant son bureau. Il ne lui accorda pas d'attention mais il fut impossible de l'éviter quand elle se pencha et baissa son visage au niveau du sien en se tenant aux rebords du bureau.

« N'attends pas trop, Severus. Il ne viendra pas à toi. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne nous rendrait pas les choses faciles. » Sa voix était triste, teintée de tristesse.

Severus releva la tête vers Granger. « Je fais déjà tout ça contre ma volonté. Ne me poussez pas. »

« Moi non plus je ne voulais pas que les choses en arrivent à ce point. Je ne te pousse- » Il plissa les yeux, l'interrompant dans sa tirade. « D'accord, je te mets la pression, mais on n'a pas tout notre temps, Severus. » L'air de reproche dans le regard de celui-ci s'intensifia. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça! C'est toi qui as merdé cette fois, à ton tour de réparer! Tu ne vois pas que ça n'a plus d'importance ce que tu veux? Tu as dit que tu étais son père, maintenant, tu l'es. »

« Ne me dites pas ce que je peux faire ou non! » cracha-t-il.

Elle se redressa devant le bureau. « Alors, _toi_, dis-moi ce que tu ne peux pas faire, Severus. »

« Je ne peux pas approcher quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt à me faire face sans gâcher votre plan _parfait_! Je ne peux pas devenir quelqu'un que je ne suis pas du jour au lendemain juste parce que vous le pensez! Je ne peux pas réparer _vos_ erreurs! »

« Et que _peux_-tu faire, Severus? » Sa voix était forte mais le ton n'était pas sec.

Un silence suivit cette question, mais elle continua de le regarder dans les yeux, le regard éloquent, fort, perspicace, ennuyeux. Il pouvait lui jeter un sort jusqu'à la semaine suivante. Il pouvait l'expulser de son labo. Il pouvait ignorer qu'elle soit jamais entrée dans sa vie. Il pouvait mais il n'en fit rien, car elle décida de partir d'elle-même. _Parfait_! Pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan passa tout le week-end dans son dortoir. Il ne voulait risquer de croiser sa mère dans les couloirs ou à la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait même pas qu'on puisse le trouver dans la salle commune, au cas où l'un d'entre eux osait venir l'y chercher. Oui, eux, parce que les professeurs Lupin et Rogue étaient aussi sur sa liste des personnes à éviter. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que même ses amis le mettaient mal à l'aise ces jours-ci. C'était comme si tout le monde le regardait et voyait Rogue écrit sur son front. Nathan savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais... Il pouvait le voir chaque fois qu'il s'observait dans le miroir ou dans le reflet d'une vitre, comme maintenant.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et retourna à son lit. Les livres l'occupaient pour le week-end. C'était presque fini; bientôt l'heure du déjeuner de ce dimanche ennuyeux. Il se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour les repas mais il n'entrait que quand il était certain qu'aucun d'entre _eux_ n'y étaient. Il avait du attendre durant le dîner précédent que sa mère parte mais les autres repas s'étaient déroulés sans incident.

Il entendit des rires. Les autres garçons montaient au dortoir.

« ... et n'a rien dit! Imagine le professeur Flitwick en train de courir sur ses minuscules jambes et dire: 'Ne touchez pas la chose poilue! Ne touchez pas la chose poilue!' » glapit Malcolm Lesner dans une imitation du professeur Flitwick. Tous les garçons éclatèrent de rire. « C'était vraiment trop drôle! » ajouta Malcolm.

« Layla a eu de la chance, » commenta Kevin. « Vous imaginez ce que Rogue aurait fait si elle avait fait une erreur comme ça en Potions? »

Diverses expressions de douleur suivirent cette déclaration et ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux. Nathan observait les garçons du coin de l'oeil en faisant semblant de lire son livre.

Andy décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. « Vous êtes en train de détruire ma salle de classe, petite idiote! Cent points de moins pour Gryffondor! » dit-il en essayant sans succès d'imiter le maître des Potions. Les garçons gloussèrent.

« Tu as oublié les sourcils, » dit Kevin et il répéta la phrase d'Andy en y ajoutant des mouvements exagérés de sourcils. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Enfin, pas tout le monde. Nathan ne riait pas. En fait, il était très concentré à essayer de ne pas attirer leur attention. Et cela échoua.

« Nathan le fait bien mieux! » fit remarquer Kevin. « Montre leur, Nathan. »

Tous ceux présents se tournèrent vers lui, dans l'attente. Nathan fixa son livre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. En fait, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'imiterait sûrement pas son père. Sûrement pas!

« Pas maintenant, Kevin. J'essaie d'étudier là, » dit-il et il fit semblant d'être concentré sur sa lecture.

Il put voir du coin de l'oeil qu'ils se regardaient entre eux. Il pouvait même en entendre certains faire des commentaires sur quelque chose mais Nathan ne leva pas les yeux de son livre.

Les mouvements dans la pièce cessèrent quand la plupart des garçons redescendirent les escaliers. Seuls restaient Andy et Kevin, avec Nathan.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi? » demanda Kevin d'un ton accusateur. « Tu ne veux plus rigoler? Où est Nathan et qu'as-tu fait de lui? »

Celui-ci soupira en levant enfin les yeux de son livre. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, d'accord? Je suis désolé si le fait que des gens essaient d'étudier dans cette école vous dérange, » dit-il plus sèchement que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il ne put se résoudre à regarder ses amis après ça.

« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons les bienvenus ici, Andy. Ne dérangeons pas le petit génie, » dit Kevin en attrapant les robes de Andy et en le tirant vers la porte. Le jeune garçon résista mais finit par abandonner.

Dès qu'il fut seul, Nathan ferma le livre et le jeta au pied de son lit. Il voulait faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Il le voulait mais n'y arrivait pas. Que se passerait-il quand ses amis le découvriraient? Et il devaient encore aller en cours de Potions... Le lendemain aurait lieu son premier cours après ce qu'il avait entendu dans le bureau de Rogue, et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Il décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment et se prépara à descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. C'était le milieu de l'heure du déjeuner quand il atteignit le haut du dernier escaliers qui menait au Hall d'Entrée. Et il s'arrêta. Sa mère se tenait devant la porte principale de la Grande Salle et elle l'avait vu.

Nathan envisagea de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor mais quand il vit qu'elle ne venait pas immédiatement dans sa direction, il ne sut pas quoi faire, ou quoi penser. Il décida alors que si elle ne lui parlait pas, il n'avait pas non plus de raison de lui parler. Comme si Hermione n'était pas là, Nathan reprit sa route vers la Grande Salle.

Quand il arriva au niveau du Hall d'Entrée, il entendit, « Nathan. » Il l'ignora et continua de marcher. Nathan ne quitta pas son but des yeux, la table des Gryffondors, et ne sut qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas suivi que quand il fut assis. Il relâcha ses épaules et poussa un soupir. La tourte au poulet était la seule chose à laquelle il voulait penser pour le moment.

~oO0Oo~

Le lundi matin arriva et Nathan put voir les premiers rayons du soleil envahir la chambre. Il n'avait pas du tout dormi. Même la charmante soirée qu'il avait passé la veille ne lui avait pas ôté de la tête le cours qu'il avait ce matin-là. Oui, après la rencontre avec sa mère dans le Hall d'Entrée, qu'il avait qualifié de réussie, Nathan avait retrouvé un peu de liberté et s'était joint aux autres Gryffondors dans la salle commune pour la soirée. Il ne pensait pas que le professeur Rogue viendrait le chercher dans la salle commune, bien qu'il l'ait déjà fait par le passé.

Mais rien de ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait d'importance à présent. Pas maintenant que c'était à lui d'aller à la rencontre du professeur Rogue, et pas l'inverse. Qu'allait faire Rogue? Qu'allait-il dire? Comment allait-il pouvoir faire face à cet homme? Nathan ne savait pas et n'était pas pressé de le découvrir.

La chambre était plus ensoleillée à présent. Plus le temps passait, moins Nathan savait quoi faire. Le premier de ses camarades remua dans son sommeil, s'éveillant en cette nouvelle journée. D'autres mouvement. Des voix. Nathan ne bougea pas cependant. Il pouvait voir par l'interstice de ses rideaux que certains de ses camarades étaient debout et s'habillaient pour la journée. _Je peux le faire._ Il se leva de son lit et commença à enfiler son uniforme comme il le faisait chaque jour de classe. _Je suis un Gryffondor. Je peux le faire._

Il entra dans la salle de bain. Tout ce qui restait de son rituel matinal était de se brosser les cheveux et les dents, et rien ne repousserait alors l'échéance du petit-déjeuner et du cours avec son père. Il sentit quelque chose s'agiter dans son estomac quand il goûta le dentifrice. Il passa plus de temps que d'habitude à rincer sa bouche et à nettoyer son visage, et quand Nathan se regarda enfin dans le miroir, il ne put plus retenir son dîner dans son estomac. Il courut vers les toilettes.

Il n'entendit pas Andy entrer. Il était toujours concentré sur sa respiration, voulant que la nausée s'en aille.

« Nathan? » appela Andy. « Tu es malade? »

Celui-ci était sur le point de répondre quand une autre vague de nausée le submergea.

« Je vais appeler Cornwell, » dit Andy et après quelques minutes, il fut de retour avec le Préfet.

« Que ressentez-vous, Mr. Granger? » demanda celui-ci.

« Nausée, » réussit à dire Nathan entre de rapides respirations.

« Quel cours avez-vous ce matin? » entendit-il l'autre garçon demander.

« Potions, » répondit Andy.

« Le professeur Rogue ne voudras pas croire que vous êtes malade, » lui dit le Préfet et Nathan perdit une nouvelle fois le contrôle de son estomac. « Allez chercher le professeur Lupin. » Ordonna-t-il à Andy qui partit aussitôt.

Nathan s'assit, les yeux fermés, adossé au mur près des toilettes quand le Directeur de Maison arriva.

« Il est vraiment malade, Monsieur, » informa Cornwell à l'intention du professeur.

« Merci, Michael, » fit le professeur Lupin en congédiant le Préfet.

Nathan n'ouvrit pas les yeux; l'agitation dans son estomac était toujours présente. Il sentit une main froide lui toucher le front.

« Sais-tu ce qui t'a rendu malade? » demanda Lupin.

Nathan fit lentement non de la tête. Bientôt il sentit un picotement de magie le frapper; le professeur Lupin lui lançait quelques sorts. Nathan poussa un soupir quand son estomac s'apaisa, se sentant plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il savoura cette sensation pendant un moment puis il ouvrit les yeux et vit le professeur en train de l'étudier, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire de lui.

« Ça va mieux? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, merci. »

Le professeur Lupin lui tendit la main et Nathan la prit. Son Directeur de Maison l'aida à se mettre debout, attendit pendant qu'il se lavait la bouche et le suivit hors de la salle de bain. « Penses-tu pouvoir aller en Potions? »

Nathan s'arrêta, se tourna et fut de retour dans la salle de bain en un instant. Son corps passa outre le fait qu'il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac. Le professeur Lupin fit apparaître une serviette et la lui tendit, Nathan l'accepta sans un mot. Quand il fut un peu calmé, le professeur Lupin reprit la parole, « Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, Nathan, mais tu ne peux pas éviter ton père plus longtemps. »

Nathan se concentra sur le mur en face de lui. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si dur?

« Même si tu pouvait continuer à l'éviter, il est professeur ici, » poursuivit le professeur Lupin. « Que ferais-tu? Tu laisserais tomber les Potions? »

Nathan leva les yeux vers son Directeur de Maison avec un regard plein d'espoir et implorant.

« Non, tu ne peux pas laisser tomber les Potions, » dit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. « Je devrais déjà te demander pourquoi tu l'évites. Je pensais que tu voulais savoir qui était ton père, le rencontrer, parler avec lui. Je me trompais? »

« Non, » répondit Nathan dans un murmure.

« Alors, qu'attends-tu? » insista le professeur.

« Je ne veux plus rien de tout ça, » répondit-il et il inspira profondément.

« Tu te sens mieux? » lui demanda le professeur Lupin. « Pense-tu qu'on puisse sortir de la salle de bain sans risque? Ce n'est pas l'endroit que je préfère pour discuter... » plaisanta Lupin.

Nathan prit une autre inspiration avant d'acquiescer pour dire qu'il se sentait mieux. Ils sortirent et allèrent dans le dortoir où ils s'assirent sur le lit de Nathan. Le professeur Lupin recommença à le fixer d'une manière qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Le jeune garçon bougea sur son lit.

« Pourquoi évite-tu ton père, Nathan? » demanda son professeur une nouvelle fois.

Ses yeux bruns braqués sur lui montraient une telle ténacité que Nathan se sentit obligé de répondre. « Je ne l'évite pas vraiment, » dit-il et il savait que c'était ridicule au moment même où ces mots quittèrent sa bouche. Il se tut alors, ne voulant pas empirer les choses.

« Et si Severus venait te chercher ici? Que ferais-tu alors? » demanda Lupin.

Nathan regarda finalement son professeur dans les yeux. « Il ne viendra pas. » C'était un souhait qu'il aurait aimé rendre vrai.

« Pourquoi pense-tu cela? »

Et Nathan fut une nouvelle fois confronté aux _vérités_ qu'il avait bâti depuis le jour où il avait découvert que le professeur Rogue était son père. Il ne viendrait pas le voir parce qu'il s'en moquait complètement de lui. « Le professeur Rogue ne viendra pas ici, parce que... » Ça lui faisait mal d'y repenser, et ce serait encore plus douloureux de l'admettre à voix haute. « Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi, Monsieur. » Le couteau qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir dans la poitrine depuis le jour où il avait tout découvert, s'enfonça davantage.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir? » insista Lupin.

« J'ai passé un mois en retenue avec lui, Monsieur. Je le sais. » Nathan ne voulais pas discuter de ça. Il ne voulait pas que le professeur Lupin lui sorte une excuse du même genre que celles que trouvait sa mère.

« Je connais Severus depuis que j'ai ton âge, » commença le professeur Lupin. « Il se soucie de toi, si j'ose dire, comme il ne s'est jamais soucié de personne. Ça ne doit pas être évident. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un homme facile, et il bien trop compliqué pour être compris aisément. Quoiqu'il se soit passé pendant ce mois de retenue, ça ne devait pas être ce qui semblait. »

Nathan était sceptique devant les paroles de son professeur. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé durent ce mois de retenues avec son père.

« Ne serait-ce pas mieux de lui demander vraiment, de l'entendre vraiment dire ce qu'il pense de toi? Je ne peux pas croire que cela te fasse peur, tu es un Gryffondor, » lui dit son Directeur de Maison en penchant la tête pour montrer qu'il ne pensait absolument pas que Nathan n'était pas assez courageux pour le faire. « Peut-être que tu devrais essayer. Peut-être que Severus te surprendra; il l'a déjà fait par le passé. » Lupin lui sourit.

« Je ne vais pas te forcer à aller en Potions aujourd'hui mais ne t'attends pas à en être dispensé la semaine prochaine, » ajouta le professeur avec plus de sérieux. « Ne pense pas à ce qui peut aller de travers alors qu'il y a bien plus de choses qui peuvent bien se passer. » Lupin se leva. « Je te verrai en cours. » Et sur ce, il laissa Nathan qui avait beaucoup à penser.

~oO0Oo~

Même avec les paroles de Remus, Nathan évita Severus toute la semaine, ne regardant jamais vers lui, évitant toujours les cachots pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs, cependant il pouvait sentir son regard froid posé sur lui chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Au moins, il s'était convaincu qu'il irait en cours de Potions quoiqu'il arrive. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix mais il ne laisserait pas Rogue transformer ça en cauchemar.

La même chose s'appliquait à sa mère, particulièrement après la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son parrain. La bibliothèque était un endroit où il aimait aller et il n'arrêterait pas de s'y rendre le week-end uniquement à cause d'elle. Elle l'y avait attrapé le samedi matin; ça avait été difficile mais Nathan avait réussi à échapper à ses tentatives de parler avec lui.

Ayant de nouveau foi dans sa force, Nathan sortit de la Grande Salle pour sa première vraie rencontre avec celui qu'il savait maintenant être son père. Il entra dans la salle de classe comme si de rien n'était et prit sa place habituelle au premier rang. Nathan était très confiant jusqu'à ce que le maître des Potions passe la porte et entre dans la classe. Nathan ne regarda pas vers lui. Il retint sa respiration et fixa sa table de travail tâchée.

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page deux-cent-dix, » dit le professeur Rogue et il commença la leçon comme il le faisait habituellement.

Nathan ne pouvait nommer le sentiment de vide que cette attitude normale avait fait surgir. Il avait placé tant d'attentes dans cette rencontre qu'il était en quelques sortes déçu par la faculté de l'homme à agir comme si rien n'avait changé. A mesure que le cours avançait, la frustration confuse de Nathan se mua en un mécontentement et une haine contre l'apparente indifférence de son père.

Sa colère contre l'homme ne fit que grandir quand ils en arrivèrent à la préparation de la potion du jour. Il n'y avait aucune grâce dans les mouvements de Nathan alors qu'il hachait, coupait et broyait. Il suivait mécaniquement la recette, sans même penser à la raison pour laquelle il mettait toutes ces racines et ses morceaux d'animal ensemble dans le chaudron.

Severus marchaient dans les rangés, faisant des commentaires sur les gestes de chaque élève comme il le faisait à chaque cours. Il retirait aussi des points quand cela était nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas que Nathan sente que les choses étaient différentes maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était son père. Il était le même professeur que celui que lui ou sa mère avaient rencontré lors de leur premier cours. Cela ne changerait pas.

Il n'y avait rien eu d'anormal jusqu'à présent. Severus ne lui avait posé aucune question directement et Nathan ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour y répondre, à aucune d'elle, ce qui, pensait Severus, était cohérent avec le petit jeu de l'ignorance auquel jouait le garçon depuis ce fameux soir. Il était presque au niveau du chaudron de Nathan à présent. « La potion ne va pas se mélanger toute seule, Miss Parks, » commenta-t-il à l'intention de l'élève qui se mit à remuer frénétiquement le contenu de son chaudron, et il continua vers le premier rang d'élèves, s'arrêtant derrière son fils.

Severus remarqua aussitôt le manque de soin que Nathan avait apporté à la préparation des ingrédients qui se trouvaient tous mélangés dans un coin de sa table de travail. Le garçon coupait une racine avec une force superflue, faisant des morceaux inégales et sans s'en préoccuper. Severus examina attentivement l'intérieur du chaudron, toujours en silence. Son contenu était d'une horrible couleur marron, comme il l'avait prédit.

« De quelle couleur est supposée être la potion à ce stade de la préparation, Mr. Granger? »

« Jaune clair, _Monsieur_. »

Bien sûr que son fils le savait, et cette réponse correcte ne le surprit pas, cependant, le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé attira son attention.

« Et de quelle couleur est la vôtre? » demanda alors Severus.

« Vous pouvez le voir vous-même, _Monsieur_, » répondit Nathan sans lever les yeux de la racine qu'il était en train de lacérer.

Severus contourna le bureau pour se tenir devant lui. « Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondors. De quelle couleur est votre potion, Mr. Granger? » redemanda-t-il.

Nathan regarda à l'intérieure de son chaudron. « Brunâtre, je pense mais vous le savez déjà, _Monsieur_, » dit le garçon, et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il prit une poignée de racine déchiquetées et la jeta dans le chaudron, faisant siffler le mélange. Quand il fut sur le point d'y jeter une queue entière de salamandre, Severus lui attrapa la main. Nathan leva finalement les yeux vers lui, ses yeux d'un noir profond étincelaient d'une rage pure.

La classe entière faisait semblait de travailler en observant cet échange.

« Que se passera-t-il si je vous laisse ajouter ceci à cette _soupe_ que vous êtes en train de préparer? » interrogea Severus en soutenant son regard et sans lâcher sa main.

« On verra bien, » dit Nathan en s'efforçant d'approcher sa main du chaudron.

Severus le tint fermement. « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire exploser ma salle de classe juste parce que vous vous en sentez l'humeur. » Il sortit sa baguette de ses robes et fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron d'un _Evanesco_. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr. Granger, et vous avez raté ce devoir, » ajouta-t-il en sifflant et en relâchant enfin le poignet de son fils. « Je veux une dissertation sur les réactions que peuvent produire ces ingrédients s'ils ne sont pas mélangés correctement, sur mon bureau, à la fin du cours. »

Severus réprimanda les autres élèves qui retournèrent rapidement à leur travail. _A quoi joue-t-il? _Pensa-t-il en se ré-asseyant à son bureau. _Il allait vraiment faire exploser son chaudron._ C'était une pensée dérangeante, surtout que Severus savait que son fils en était pleinement conscient. _Vengeance? _C'était une possibilité. Il observa Nathan en train d'écrire avec une inquiétude dont il ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage.

Plus tôt que ce que à quoi Severus s'attendait, Nathan fut devant son bureau, lui tendant un morceau de parchemin et se tournant pour rassembler ses affaires et partir.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore dispensé de cours, Mr. Granger, » lui dit-il. « Asseyez-vous. »

Nathan avait l'air furieux mais il n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Severus regarda le parchemin sur son bureau. C'était loin d'être une dissertation convenable. Tout ce qu'elle contenait étaient des lignes d' 'ingrédients x + ingrédient y = quelque chose'. » Tout était correct mais ce n'est pas le problème. C'était un autre affront à un de ses ordres.

Le cours était maintenant terminé et Severus en était arrivé à une décision. « Vous pouvez partir, » dit-il mais il ajouta, « pas vous, Mr. Granger. »

Ils furent bientôt seuls dans la salle de classe. Severus s'approcha de son fils qui refusait délibérément de le regarder. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous espériez obtenir avec un tel comportement mais soyez assuré que cela ne sera pas toléré. »

Nathan ne réagit pas. Severus posa ses mains sur le pupitre. « Si je vous avais laissé jeter cette queue de salamandre dans le chaudron, vous, plusieurs de vos petits amis et moi-même serions à l'infirmerie en ce moment-même, mais je pense que vous n' avait pas songé à cela. » Il fit une pause pour que le message parvienne bien à destination. « Bien sûr que vous n'y avez pas songé, la sécurité de tous n'est pas votre problème mais le mien. »

Nathan refusait de le regardait. C'était déroutant. « Regardez-moi, » ordonna Severus. Nathan ne bougea pas la tête mais ses yeux remuèrent pour rencontrer ceux de son professeur. « Ignorez-moi tant que vous voulez, soyez autant en colère que cela vous chante mais n'essayez pas de faire exploser de chaudron dans ma classe. » La voix du maître des Potions était dangereusement basse. La bouche de Nathan ne formait plus qu'une fine ligne. « Maintenant, partez. Vous êtes déjà en retard. »

Le jeune garçon prit ses affaires, se leva et avant de se retourner pour partir, il dit, «Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? »

Severus regarda le garçon se hâter de partir. _Apparemment plus que je ne devrais,_ répondit Severus à lui-même.

~oO0Oo~

Chaque jour, la tension entre le père et le fils grandissait. Severus devait gérer non seulement l'attitude détestable de Nathan mais aussi les lettres quotidiennes de Granger. Le troisième week-end depuis cette nuit fatidique approchait et les seuls mots qu'il avait échangé avec son fils étaient ceux qu'ils avaient échangé en cours.

Au moins une chose avait changé depuis ce jour-là. Nathan ne l'ignorait plus à présent comme avant. Non, ils ne parlaient pas mais ils pouvaient être vus dans la même pièce, notamment dans la Grande Salle pour les repas, comme maintenant. Pour une question de lutte de pouvoir, Severus faisait en sorte de passer près de la table des Gryffondors quand il sortait de la salle après chaque repas. Il voulait s'assurer que Nathan savait qu'il était surveillé, qu'il était dans les parages.

La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, il avait senti le calme de Nathan. Les fois suivantes, il ne put sentir que la colère qu'éprouvait son fils à son égard. Ce jour-là, toutefois...

Quand Nathan vit que le professeur Rogue quittait sa chaise, il se leva également. Cette nouvelle routine de passer près de la table des Gryffondors chaque fois qu'il quittait la Grande Salle l'irritait grandement. Mais Nathan en avait assez de ce petit jeu, et aujourd'hui, il allait lui faire payer.

Ses amis se levèrent avec lui; ils se dirigèrent vers la porte principale et ils y étaient presque arrivés quand Nathan sentit que son père était assez proche pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, » dit-il à ses amis. « J'ai découvert qui était mon père. »

« C'est vrai? » s'exclama Andy.

Nathan put voir du coin de l'oeil qu'il avait la pleine attention de son père. « Oui, » il hocha la tête. « Mais malheureusement, il est mort. » Ses amis se lamentèrent de cette nouvelle comme il s'y était attendu et il ajouta, « C'est rien, vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie allait changer beaucoup de toutes façons s'il ne l'était pas. Il n'était personne. »

Et la réaction que cela provoqua chez le maître des Potions, Nathan ne l'avait pas prévue. En quelques secondes, il fut agrippé par le bras. « C'est tout simplement ridicule! Arrêtez ces mensonges maintenant, » siffla son père.

« Ou quoi? » rétorqua Nathan. « Que ferez-vous? » le défia-t-il.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me parler comme ça, jeune homme! J'ai perdu ma patience à votre petit jeu de cache-cache et je ne tolérerai plus davantage de manque de respect de votre part! »

« Comme si je vous devais le moindre respect! Vous vous êtes moqué de moi chaque fois que j'entrais dans votre salle de classe en me regardant me rendre ridicule. Vous auriez pu me dire mais tout ce que vous avez fait a été de me traiter comme un imbécile! »

« Alors, donnez-moi une raison de ne pas vous traiter de la sorte! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor! » gronda Rogue.

« Retirez-en dix, retirez-en cent, retirez autant de ces foutus points que vous voulez! Je m'en fous! » La voix de Nathan était assez forte pour attirer l'attention de toute l'école. « Vous êtes le monstre que tout le monde dit que vous êtes! Je ne vous respecterai jamais! Je vous déteste! » gronda Nathan. « JE VOUS DETESTE! Laissez-moi partir! » hurla-t-il et il libéra son bras.

Severus relâcha son fils, le regard perdu dans l'expression de pure haine qu'affichait le regard de Nathan, même après que le jeune garçon se soit enfui en courant. Il resta simplement là, les paroles de Nathan blessait son coeur anéanti. Il sentit une main sur son coude, et pendant un bref instant, il souhaita que ce fut celui de Granger et non celui de Minerva.

« Severus, que vient-il de se passer? » Le ton sérieux de la Directrice le fit revenir à sa mauvaise humeur et Severus prit conscience de tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur lui.

« C'est une longue histoire, Madame la Directrice. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » lui dit-il en quittant la Grande Salle.

Minerva le suivit. « Professeur Rogue, » l'appela-t-elle. Il s'arrêta, irrité. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant. » lui dit-elle du même ton que celui qu'elle employait en cours. « Je vous attendrai dans mon bureau, » lui dit-elle et elle partit.

Severus sentit quelqu'un s'approcher, en provenance de la Grande Salle. « Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire, Lupin, » fit-il sans même se tourner vers son collègue, sa présence ne faisait qu'accroître son irritation.

« Je vais m'occuper de Nathan, » lui dit néanmoins le Loup-Garou et il partit vers les escaliers.

Severus soupira et suivit le chemin de Minerva.

~oO0Oo~

« Tu es en train de me dire que Hermione... qu'elle a...avec Rogue! C'est tout simplement choquant! » s'exclama Ron, indigné par la nouvelle apportée par Harry.

« Dis-le plus fort! Je crois que les passants moldus ne t'ont pas entendu! » le gronda son ami.

Ron était toujours stupéfait. « Elle était avec moi! Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu sortir avec Rogue? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ron, ce n'est pas le problème. Je m'inquiète pour Nathan là. »

« Bien sûr, je suis désole. C'est juste que... c'est Rogue. Pauvre Nathan, il ne mérite pas d'être apparenté à cette chauve-souris! »

« Oui, et Hermione veut qu'ils interagissent. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Rogue avoir une quelconque influence dans la vie de Nathan. Hermione se fait des idées si elle croit que je vais rester les bras croisés juste parce que Rogue est le père de Nathan, » commenta Harry. « Elle est venue chez moi pour me dire de les laisser, elle et Rogue, s'occuper de ça. Je crois qu'elle pense vraiment que Rogue est capable d'être un bon père! »

« Elle t'a dit ça? » demanda Ron, incrédule.

« Elle était vraiment hors d'elle quand je lui ai dit que Rogue n'était pas capable de prendre soin d'un rat. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire si elle décide de faire entrer Rogue dans la vie de Nathan? Je veux dire, Hermione est sa mère et ... et Rogue est son père. » Ron grimaça une nouvelle fois. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait été capable de faire ça! »

« Hé bien, il doit y avoir un moyen de la convaincre. Nathan m'a envoyé une lettre vraiment troublante. Je la lui ai montré et tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est de se mettre à pleurer, » le ton de Harry était plus indulgent à présent. « Je veux juste l'aider à voir l'erreur qu'elle est en train de commettre. »

« On va trouver quelque chose, mec, » assura Ron en tapotant l'épaule de Harry.

Ils terminèrent leur boisson et quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur.

Mais même après leur départ, une plume écrivait avec frénésie, une plume enchantée pour prendre note de chaque détail qui était dit.

Une sorcière, fière d'elle, attendait que la plume ait terminé avec une certaine impatience. « Peut-être que l'on pourra faire la une, ma chère. Oui, certainement la une. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Oui, j'ai crée un monstre! Ce chapitre était énorme! J'espère que ce n'était pas ennuyeux. :0P

**A venir... **La nouvelle se répand et les choses se compliquent.


	22. Chapitre 22: Le Fils de Rogue

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_La nouvelle se répand et les choses se compliquent. En fait, pas vraiment. Ça dépend du point de vue. Tirez-en vos propres conclusions..._

**Note de la traductrice:**Voilà le chapitre 22, la suite directe du précédent, et, entre autres, les conséquences de la bourde commise par Harry. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture. ;)

&Mayelle: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent^^ Harry et Ron sont encore un peu immatures, ils ont sans doute besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour comprendre...

Mlle xXX: Nathan borné? Faut dire, il a de qui tenir en effet :p Quant à Rita, elle ne va sûrement pas laisser passer sa chance...

Eileen19: décidément, tout le monde est bien fâché contre Harry, mais il a pas un mauvais fond, le bougre^^

Sisi: merci pour ta review et pas de soucis, on continue. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Le Fils de Rogue**

Severus entra dans le bureau de la Directrice, poursuivi par son destin une fois de plus. Minerva était à son bureau, les mains croisées devant elle, dans l'attente d'une explication. Il considéra les fauteuils faisant face au bureau de la Directrice mais jugea qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de prendre un siège, ce qu'il avait à dire ne prendrait pas longtemps. Severus posa son regard sur la sorcière à l'allure sévère.

« Nathan Granger est mon fils. » Il nota l'expression de choc sur le visage de Minerva mais il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser affecter par les réactions de la sorcière. « Il ne l'a découvert que récemment et il n'en semble pas vraiment heureux, comme tu as pu le voir d'après sa petite démonstration dans la Grande Salle. »

« Le fils d'Hermione? » tenta de rationaliser Minerva, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il lui avait dit, néanmoins à présent, elle fronçait tellement les sourcils que ceux-ci se touchaient. « C'était toi! »

« Si ce que tu entends par là est que c'est moi qui l'ait mise enceinte, c'est précisément ce que je viens de te dire, Minerva. Le garçon est mon fils. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire avant la fin de la journée. »

Severus se retourna pour sortir de la pièce mais la voix de Minerva fut ferme, « Severus Rogue, ne songe même pas à sortir de ce bureau sans t'être expliqué convenablement! »

Il se retourna vers elle une nouvelle fois. « Je n'ai rien à expliquer. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, tu le sais. Je tâcherai de garder privées nos _démonstrations d'affections_ à l'avenir, de sorte à ne pas déranger la routine de l'école. »

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça! Severus, elle était une enfant! Comment as-tu pu...Elle était ton élèves depuis ses onze ans, pour l'amour de Merlin! Une élève! »

Minerva était de toute évidence dégoûtée par cette idée et il ne pouvait qu'être complètement d'accord avec elle. Si elle en connaissait les circonstances, elle serait horrifiée. Severus ne voulait pas rester là, à se disputer avec Minerva à propos du viol d'une ancienne élève.

« Ce n'est pas la chose la plus horrible que j'ai faite dans ma vie, » rétorqua-t-il et il ne put s'arrêter de regarder fixement dans la direction du portrait de Dumbledore. « Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, Minerva, rien d'autre ne te concerne sur ce sujet que le comportement inacceptable de ce garçon. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je tâcherai d'éviter que ceci ne se reproduise. » Il se retourna pour partir une fois de plus.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » lui dit Minerva à son dos. « Tu n'as même pas eu la décence de reconnaître que cet enfant était le tien. Tu l'as laissée s'occuper de lui toute seule. Une enfant prenant soin d'un autre enfant, Severus. Seule! »

A ces paroles, il se tourna vers elle. « Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Minerva. C'est difficilement ma faute ce que cette folle a décidé de faire! »

« Et maintenant, tu la blâmes? C'est tellement typique de toi, Severus! » cracha Minerva en réponse à ses accusations envers sa meilleure élève.

Severus en avait assez entendu. Il rebroussa chemin et fut de nouveau en face du long bureau en bois de la Directrice. « Tu penses que tous tes Gryffondors sont des petits anges, n'est-ce pas? Qu'ils sont incapables de commettre des erreurs? Hé bien, laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose, Minerva. Elle a choisi d'élever cet enfant seule, pas moi! Elle a eu la stupidité de me le cacher pendant tout ce temps et puis elle a décidé que c'était une bonne idée que le garçon sache! Elle, votre précieuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Gryffondor, Minerva, pas moi! »

L'expression de choc sur son visage était tellement étrangère cette fois qu'une partie de la colère de Severus se mua en une suffisance malsaine. Il afficha un sourire narquois devant la sorcière à court de mots. « Je pense que tu n'étais pas préparée à entendre que ta chère Hermione Granger n'est pas la femme parfaite que vous pensez tous qu'elle est. »

« Tu ne savais pas? » demanda Minerva, toujours abasourdie par ces révélations.

Le petit sourire de Severus disparut. « Non, je ne savais pas et maintenant, c'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas? »

Minerva semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur un point de la table. Elle releva finalement les yeux vers lui. « Elle te l'a dit quand elle est venue après que tu l'a trouvé dans la Forêt? »

« Non, Minerva. Efface cette image de jeune fille supposée responsable et strictement correcte que tu as dans la tête. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit, et je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait fait de sitôt. » Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il ajouta, « je l'ai découvert par moi-même. »

« Pendant les retenues. » fit Minerva en hochant la tête pour elle-même. « C'est pourquoi tu voulais qu'elles soient supervisées par un autre professeur. » Elle se remit à l'étudier. « Tu le reniais, » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Je ne vais pas discuter de mes actes avec toi, Minerva. Ce que je fait concernant le garçon ne regarde que moi, » fut tout ce qu'il répondit à cela. Sur le chemin vers la porte cette fois, ce ne fut pas la Directrice qui arrêta Severus mais quelqu'un d'autre.

« Severus, » appela une voix en provenance du mur.

L'interpelé ferma les yeux, le dos tourné à Minerva et au portrait.

« Qu'a décidé Nathan? » demanda doucement Albus.

Sans se tourner vers eux, Severus dit, « Minerva peut y répondre. » Il continua son chemin hors du bureau et sortit dans un tourbillon de robes.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan dormit encore peu cette nuit-là. C'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'il avait découvert que Rogue était son père et cela le fatiguait. Ce qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure la veille était bien mérité, il en était certain, alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas bien après une telle revanche? Pourquoi est-ce que chaque mot de louange ou chaque tape sur l'épaule lui faisait ressentir quelque chose d'étrange dans la poitrine? Pourquoi est-ce que chaque mot du sermon du Professeur Lupin de la nuit précédente lui pesait, le faisant se sentir...coupable? Peu importe la raison, ça le tracassait.

Quand Nathan entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'y attendait. Ses amis lui donnèrent à nouveaux des tapes sur l'épaule, encourageant son entrée triomphale après avoir dit ce que nombre d'entre eux rêvaient de dire au maître des Potions sans en avoir jamais eu le courage. Sa poitrine se serra quand il se rendit compte que même quelques Serpentards le regardaient avec respect, et elle se serra encore plus quand il vit que son père l'observait depuis la Grande Table.

Détournant rapidement le regard alors qu'il était traîné plus loin par ses amis, Nathan fut reconnaissant quand le thème de sa crise de colère contre le redouté professeur laissa place à de banales sujets. Il put profiter avec délice d'un moment d'anonymat pour essayer d'apaiser les sentiments qui l'avaient submergé depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard inébranlable de son père. Il était tellement concentré sur le fait de ne pas lever les yeux de son assiette que même le battement d'ailes des hiboux apportant le courrier ne parvint pas à briser cette concentration. Mais être invisible était quelque peu impossible alors que quelqu'un l'appelait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il enfin à Andy après que celui-ci l'a appelé pour la troisième fois.

« Tu es dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, » dit Andy sans lever les yeux du journal.

« C'est vrai? » c'était totalement inattendu. « Pourquoi? »

Andy ne répondit pas.

Nathan insista, « Pourquoi suis-je dans la_ Gazette du Sorcier_? »

Rien. Andy se contentait de fixer le parchemins entre ses mains en fronçant les sourcils, l'air médusé.

« Fais voir ça! » dit Kevin en se saisissant de la _Gazette_ des mains engourdis d'Andy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que ça dit? » interrogea Nathan une fois de plus. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que ceux qui lisaient le journal le regardaient également, et il n'aima pas la façon dont ils le faisaient, il n'aima ça pas du tout!

Alors qu'il était sur le point de prendre le journal des mains de Kevin, le garçon dit, « Tu es le fils de Rogue? » Son ami fronçait les sourcils de la même manière que Andy, seulement cette fois, Nathan savait pourquoi.

« Quoi?! » s'écria Nathan et il prit le parchemin que lui tendait Kevin. Il ne pouvait pas y croire! C'était là, en première page, à la vue de tout le monde!

_**Le père du fils d'une héroïne de guerre révélé.**_

_**Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, beaucoup de choses ont été dites sur le fils de l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger, l'élève en Première Année à Poudlard Nathan Granger, et le rapport entre cette naissance et son départ du monde magique. Il a été dit que le garçon était le fruit d'un amour avec un vieil ami d'enfance de la sorcière Née-Moldue, et donc par son conséquent son choix de l'élever parmi les Moldus, ou même qu'il pouvait être le fils illégitime de nul autre que Harry Potter. Cependant, il a été découvert et confirmé par une source sûre que le père de ce pauvre garçon est le meurtrier notoire du grand Albus Dumbledore, ancien Mangemort, le professeur Severus Rogue.**_

_**Cette révélation offre une nouvelle perspective à ce mystère et d'autres possibilités concernant la raison du départ du monde sorcier de cette brillante sorcière il y a de nombreuses années surgissent. Honte? Peur? Le secret de la paternité de son fils, qui, selon cette même source, a été tenu caché même à ses amis les plus proches toutes ces années, tendrait à confirmer la véracité de ces suppositions...**_

Nathan n'eut ni le besoin ni la volonté d'en lire davantage. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir était là, et l'énormité de la nouvelle était visible dans tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il chercha le regard de son père et le trouva posé sur lui, comme de nombreux autres.

Une voix lui parvint par-dessus le brouhaha naissant de la Grande Salle.

« La _Gazette_ se trompe, n'est-ce pas? » Il y avait un espoir non déguisé dans la façon dont Kevin lui demandait ça. « Rogue n'est pas ton père. Tu nous as dit que ton père était quelqu'un d'autre, » ajouta-il en signe de dénégation.

Andy se contentait de le fixer, le jaugeant mais ce regard fut suffisamment oppressant pour que Nathan admette, par son silence, la vérité apportée par la nouvelle.

Kevin semblait attendre une réponse, cependant. « Nathan... »

« Je- » Nathan jeta un autre coup d'oeil à l'homme à la Grande Table et reporta son regard sur son assiette. « C'est vrai, » admit-il finalement à ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre.

Le moment était vraiment embarrassant. _Que vont-il dire? _Nathan ne savait pas... Peut-être que embarrassant n'était le mot pour qualifier ce moment. C'était oppressant. C'était comme si la Grande Salle allait l'encercler.

« Rogue? » redemanda Kevin.

Nathan leva les yeux. Il tenta un autre coup d'oeil vers la Grande Table mais cette fois il ne trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait. Nathan se leva.

« Oui, Rogue! » cracha-t-il et il se retourna, marchant vers la porte, ses pas gagnant en vitesse à mesure que le volume des voix s'élevait dans la Grande Salle.

Il passa le seuil, fit encore quelques pas sur la gauche et s'appuya contre le mur de pierres en fermant les yeux. Nathan voulait que son coeur arrête de battre aussi fort. Il expira avec difficulté. Tout le monde savait qui était son père, que Rogue était son père.

Il cogna plusieurs fois sa tête contre le mur et seulement après il ré-ouvrit les yeux. Son père était de l'autre côté du Hall, en haut des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, le regardant avec intensité.

Il le regarda à son tour jusqu'à ce que l'homme se retourne et descende les escaliers.

~oO0Oo~

« Entrez, » dit Hermione à l'intention de la personne qui frappait à la porte de son bureau. Elle ne leva même pas la tête pour voir qui entrait étant donné qu'elle attendait William. « Je finis juste ça, »ajouta-t-elle en griffonnant frénétiquement dans un bloc-note, en soulignant son besoin de temps pour terminer de prendre ses notes par sa main libre.

« Joli bureau pour un établissement moldu. »

Hermione se figea en entendant cette voix.

« Cependant je n'aurais jamais cru quelqu'un qui m'aurait dit que Hermione Granger avait échangé la gloire d'être une héroïne de guerre pour la simplicité de cette vie moldue, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, » ajouta le visiteur inattendu.

Hermione était partagée entre la surprise, la colère et la curiosité. Que venait donc faire cette femme ici? « Ceux qui sont restés dans le monde sorcier ne sont plus suffisants pour satisfaire votre faim d'avilissement et d'humiliation? Ne sont-ils pas de bons sujets pour votre créativité maladive? Que voulez-vous ici? »

« Un journaliste va là où sont les nouvelles, » dit la femme en jouissant clairement de l'inquiétude d'Hermione. « Je pensais que vous voudriez m'accorder l'exclusivité. »

« Avez-vous perdu la tête? » demanda Hermione, outrée par le cynisme flagrant de cette femme. « Je ne vous accorderai jamais d'interview, Skeeter! Je ne sais même pas comment vous m'avez trouvée. Vous n'être absolument pas la bienvenue ici. »

« Votre parcours a été mis à jour au Ministère de la Magie quand votre fils est entré à Poudlard, comme vous le savez, j'en suis certaine, » lui dit Rita sur le ton de la conversation pendant qu'elle fouillait du regard la pièce. « D'ailleurs, mes lecteurs adoreraient en savoir plus sur lui. Nous devrions faire une interview avec vous deux. »

Hermione plissa les yeux à cette déclaration en se levant de sa chaise et en cherchant sa baguette au moment même où William arrivait. Avec un Moldu dans la pièce, Hermione devait ravaler le sort destiné à Skeeter.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie, » s'excusa William. « Tu peux venir dans mon bureau quand tu auras fini. Excusez-moi. »

Il se retournait pour partir quand Hermione, sans quitter Skeeter des yeux, dit rapidement, « Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Professeur Brice. Elle était sur le point de partir. »

Rita ignora le regard de mépris que lui lançait Hermione et tourna son attention vers William, le jaugeant pour l'évaluer. « Je vois que vous êtes occupée, » dit-elle à Hermione en regardant toujours William. Elle sortit quelques parchemins roulés de son sac à main et les tendit à Hermione. « Vous savez où me trouver si vous changez d'avis. J'espère vous voir bientôt, vous et votre adorable fils. »

Hermione prit les parchemins qu'elle lui tendait juste pour la faire partir plus vite. Elle regarda la journaliste sortir de la pièce après un autre examen spéculatif de William. Hermione avait envie de lui jeter un sort et de lui dire de ne même pas essayer d'approcher Nathan mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça sans avoir à lancer un _Oubliettes_ à William par la suite.

« Qui était cette femme? » demanda-t-il dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la pièce.

« Seulement quelqu'un que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir aujourd'hui, » répondit-elle de manière évasive. Elle était de toute évidence toujours affectée par la visite de Skeeter, et la présence de William, bien qu'elle ait été la bienvenue pour l'aider à se débarrasser de l'intrus quelques instants auparavant, bridait son envie de jeter un sort à la femme.

« Est-ce que ça va, Hermione? »

Elle soupira. « Ça ira, Will. Pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. » Hermione se força à sourire pour le rassurer. « Tu peux partir devant et commencer la discussion avec Miss Jensen. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. » Elle tenta à nouveau de sourire.

William la regarda pendant un cours instant avant d'acquiescer et de sortir de son bureau à contre-coeur. Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer convenablement et aussi pour comprendre pour cet _insecte_ était venu la voir. Hermione n'était pas prête de se laisser avoir par cette demande d'interview. Non, même Skeeter savait que Hermione ne lui accorderait aucune interview, jamais. _Que voulait-elle alors? Me menacer par l'intermédiaire de Nathan?_

Ce fut alors que Hermione se souvint de la poignée de parchemin qu'elle était en train de froisser. Elle aplanit rapidement le journal et, quand la première page la frappa, Hermione haleta, se sentant impuissante et blessée pour Nathan et encore plus furieuse après Skeeter. Elle relut les nouvelles imprimées concernant son secret le mieux gardé, et bien que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux à cause de la tristesse, Hermione maudit l'ignoble femme et sa _source sûre._

D'autres larmes coulèrent de ses yeux mais elle les essuya avec colère. _Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, Hermione!_ Se sermonna-t-elle. Elle devait être prête pour réparer ce que cette femme avait fait. C'était hautement frustrant de voir que tout ce qu'elle avait prévu avait été gâché par seulement quelques mots sur un papier. Cela n'aurait pas été un si gros désastre si Severus et Nathan s'étaient déjà plus côtoyés, mais à cet instant, alors que tant de choses étaient sur le point d'être mises à jour...

Elle s'assit à son bureau et le fixa du regard. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, ce dernier coup porté à ses plans était sans aucun doute décisif. Hermione essayait de jauger l'ampleur des conséquences. Non, elle se moquait de sa réputation, de ce que les gens diraient sur elle. Hermione était inquiète que cela amène Severus à renoncer à eux, que cela fasse de Nathan une cible pour les potins auxquels il ne serait pas prêt à faire face, ou pire encore, des étiquettes contre lesquelles il ne voudrait pas lutter. Que Nathan consente à être le fils d'un meurtrier ne se ferait jamais!

Hermione envisagea nerveusement ses prochaines actions. Son attente était sans aucun doute terminée reconnut-elle à contre-coeur. Si le temps qu'elle leur avait donné n'avait pas suffit à les rapprocher, à les faire s'accepter mutuellement dans leur vie de manière naturelle, elle allait devoir faire en sorte que cela se produise maintenant. Pour le bien de Nathan, Hermione allait faire en sorte que cette famille fonctionne, elle les ferait se rapprocher, elle ferait en sorte que ses amis acceptent les faits et il n'auront ainsi pas à faire face aux potins, aux nouvelles mal intentionnées, ou n'importe quoi de la sorte.

Avec cela à l'esprit, Hermione nettoya son visage de ses dernières larmes et sortit de son bureau pour aller retrouver William. Elle rendrait visite à Harry plus tard dans la journée et tout serait prêt pour quand elle partirait le lendemain à Poudlard. Plus besoin de prendre des précautions maintenant que tout le monde était au courant, elle passait à l'offensive et remettrait les choses à leur place, ou elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger.

~oO0Oo~

« Lily, c'est mon tour de payer le hiboux! » chouina Sirius Potter, embêté par sa soeur aînée. « Papa! »

« Lily, tu sais que le mardi, c'est au tour de Sirius de prendre le journal, » sermonna Harry.

« Le hiboux est énervé, papa. Il prend trop de temps pour le payer, » se défendit la fillette.

« Sirius, donne la pièce au hiboux, » dit Harry.

« Oui, papa, » acquiesça le garçon découragé en donnant quelques autres caresses à l'oiseau énervé avant de payer pour le numéro du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier._

Harry prit le journal roulé pendant que Dobby lui versait du café.

« Tu pourras m'aider à nourrir les hiboux plus tard, mais seulement si tu mange ce fruit, » dit Ginny à son fils, ce qui sembla être suffisant pour le contenter.

Le petit-déjeuner des Potters se poursuivit comme d'habitude jusqu'à ce que Harry s'écrie, «Nom de Dieu! »

Sirius pouffa de rire.

« Harry... » avertit Ginny son mari avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de pire.

Quand Harry plia la _Gazette _et le fit mine de le jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'inquiétude de Ginny augmenta. Il garda le journal mais jura une nouvelle fois. « Merde! »

Sirius pouffa de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry? » lui demanda sa femme.

« Une sorcière indiscrète qui ne supporte pas le bonheur...Pourquoi ne peuvent-il pas laisser les gens tranquilles pour changer? » fit Harry en repoussant son assiette, trop énervé pour manger.

« Qu'a fait Skeeter? » Ginny ne connaissait que trop bien le scarabée après toutes ces années sous les feux des projecteurs pour savoir que ce qui ennuyait son mari était quelque chose qu'elle avait fait.

Harry soupira.

« Tu es encore dans le journal, papa? » demanda Lily.

« Pas vraiment, Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas et mange ton petit-déjeuner, » dit-il à sa fille avant de sortir de table pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque, en emportant le parchemin incriminé avec lui.

Ginny soupira. « Dobby, prépare quelques toasts et une tasse de café sur un plateau pour moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

« D'accord, Dobby s'en occupe, Maîtresse. »

« Maman, pourquoi papa ne mange pas à table? Je veux manger dans la bibliothèque moi aussi, » protesta Sirius.

« Quand tu seras plus grand mais pour l'instant tu manges à table. »

Dobby transplana dans la pièce avec le plateau qu'elle avait demandé.

« Merci, Dobby. Garde un oeil sur les enfants, s'il-te-plaît. » Elle prit le plateau et partit pour la bibliothèque. Elle entra dans la pièce sans prévenir et posa le plateau sur le coin d'un bureau. Ginny s'approcha alors de son mari en tendant une main vers son épaule pendant qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry? »

Ginny prit le journal qu'il lui tendait. Une fois qu'elle en eut parcouru la une, elle comprit ses réactions et était elle-même stupéfaite. « Alors c'était Rogue! »

Harry ne réagit pas à son exclamation. Ginny le regarda de plus près.

« Tu n'es pas en train de songer à confronter à Rogue à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas? Parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Harry. Ne fais rien sans en parler avec- »

« Hermione, je sais, » compléta-t-il ennuyé et se sentant coupable à cause de la remarque de sa femme pour lui rappeler de ne pas intervenir suite à la lecture des informations.

« Je dis ça seulement parce que je sais ce que tu ressent à propos de Rogue. Nathan nous est vraiment cher, et je sais que tu n'es pas heureux de découvrir que Hermione... hé bien qu'il est un Rogue. Je te demande juste de te calmer avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Harry se frotta le front. « Je n'ai pas besoin de me calmer, Ginny. Je savais déjà que Nathan était... » il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Ginny était perplexe. « Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit! » accusa-t-elle son mari. « Comment as-tu pu me cacher quelque chose comme ça?! »

« Maintenant, toi, calme-toi, Ginny. J'allais te le dire. Je ne l'ai découvert que récemment et je n'en ai juste pas eu l'occasion encore. »

« Pas eu l'occasion? Qui essaie-tu de tromper, Harry? » Ginny n'aimait jamais être laissée hors de quelque chose. « Depuis combien de temps me cache-tu ça? »

« N'en fais pas tout un drame, Ginny. Rogue me l'a dit quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois mais Hermione ne voulait pas que l'information ne s'ébruite. »

« Mais je suis ta femme! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas te le dire. »

« Attends une minute, Rogue te l'a dit? » Ginny commençait à voir au-delà du fait que son mari lui cachait des choses. « Tu as fourré ton nez où tu ne devais pas, n'est-ce pas? Quand vas-tu apprendre, Harry? »

« Merde! » jura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Que ne me dis-tu pas? » demanda Ginny, ne connaissant que trop bien son mari.

« Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde magique le sache comme ça. » Il désigna le journal dans ses mains. « J'essayais juste d'aider Nathan, de faire voir à Hermione qu'elle faisait une erreur. Maintenant... »

« Tu l'as dit à Skeeter?! » demanda Ginny, les yeux écarquillés.

« Non! » répondit-il mais il soupira alors, en baissant la voix pour ajouter, « mais je pense qu'elle m'a entendu en parler, d'après ce qu'elle a écrit. » Harry prit le journal incriminé qu'elle agitait dans sa direction et le jeta sur un fauteuil vide.

« Harry, » Ginny était sur le point finir de se plaindre mais en voyant son irritation et sachant que c'était contre lui-même, elle se contenta de s'approcher de lui et de tendre une main en signe de réconfort, lui secouant l'épaule.

« J'essayais juste de l'aider. Je suis son parrain, c'est mon travail de le protéger, et regarde ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, tous ses amis et ses professeurs savent qu'il est apparenté à Rogue et tout est de ma faute. »

Ginny l'écoutait, toujours trop en colère après lui pour nier ses auto-accusations. Après quelques instants de silence, elle demanda, « Comment essayais-tu d'aider Nathan? »

« Hermione croit que c'est une bonne idée de faire entrer Rogue dans la vie de Nathan. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. »

Ginny arrêta de caresser son épaule et s'éloigna de lui. Harry se tourna vers elle en essayant d'en comprendre la raison.

« Tu essaies de séparer un père et son fils? C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire? »

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait. Il protégeait Nathan de Rogue, ce qui était complètement différent du point de vue de Harry. _Il n'y a donc personne qui arrive à comprendre?_

« Toi, qui n'as jamais eu l'opportunité de connaître tes parents, tu es en train de t'efforcer de retirer cette chance à Nathan? » ajouta-t-elle.

Il ne retirait aucune chance à personne! Ou bien, avait-elle raison? Tout ce qu'il faisait était d'essayer d'empêcher Rogue d'intervenir dans la vie de Nathan...

...donc retirer à Nathan la chance de connaître son père. Harry fut sous le choc en comprenant que Ginny avait raison. _A quoi pensais-je?_

« Je vois que tu comprends quel idiot tu es d'avoir ne serait-ce que songé à faire une telle chose, » ajouta Ginny en interprétant correctement son expression.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en ignorant le bruissement du journal froissé et en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Tout ce que pensais était que je devais protéger Nathan de Rogue. Tu sais ce que je pense de lui et ça ne changera pas. J'ai juste... » Harry était toujours bouleversé à cette idée. « Je ne pensais pas qu'en fait je retirais à Nathan la chance de connaître son père, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Ginny s'assit sur un des bras du fauteuil et déposa un baiser sur la tête de Harry en caressant ses cheveux. « Je suis heureuse que tu puisse le voir maintenant. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour toi pour réparer toutes les choses stupides que tu as déjà faites. »

Harry regarda la femme qu'il aimait avec respect; elle était vraiment spéciale. D'un rapide mouvement, Harry attira Ginny sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? » il lui sourit.

Mais le sourire s'effaça, il glapit et se frotta le bras à l'endroit où elle venait de le frapper.

Elle se leva de ses genoux et regarda froidement. « C'est pour m'avoir cacher des choses, Harry James Potter. »

Ginny était à la porte, en sortant, elle se tourna pour lui rappeler en désignant le plateau sur le bureau, « mange les tartines avant de partir au Ministère. »

~oO0Oo~

Après un petit-déjeuner désastreux, une matinée passée en majeure partie en silence et en ignorant les regards de ses camarades, Nathan espérait vraiment voir sa mère lors du déjeuner. Bien qu'il n'était même pas encore vendredi, il pensait qu'elle viendrait après avoir lu le journal. Ça aurait été bien de l'avoir à Poudlard. Même s'il n'était pas en bons termes avec elle en ce moment, elle lui manquait néanmoins, maintenant plus que jamais.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent pour la plupart comme ceux du matin. Ses meilleurs amis ne l'évitaient pas mais il n'étaient pas non plus comme d'habitude. Ils lui posaient peu de questions et ne l'incluaient pas dans leurs conversations. Il était clair pour Nathan qu'ils ne voulaient pas passer du temps avec lui maintenant qu'il était officiellement le fils de Rogue.

Voilà pourquoi il dînait sur le coin le plus éloigné de la table des Gryffondors ce soir-là. Il était toujours conscient des regards qu'il attirait, mais il les préférait à l'indifférence de ses amis en sa présence. Au moins son père avait été absent lors des deux repas. _Une paire d'yeux à me fixer en moins, _pensa Nathan sans admettre réellement ce que signifiait vraiment pour lui l'absence de son père.

A la Grande Table, la Directrice McGonagall avait bien vu le jeune garçon solitaire qui dînait à la table des Gryffondor, ainsi que la place vide à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Lupin et demanda, « As-tu vu Severus aujourd'hui? »

« Pas après le petit-déjeuner, non. » Lupin suivit le regard de Minerva vers le coin le plus éloigné de la table des Gryffondors et lui affirma, « je lui parlerai et je verrai s'il a besoin de quelque chose. »

Minerva reporta son regard sur Remus et comprit qu'il parlait de Nathan. Elle hocha la tête. « Il ressemble encore plus à Severus au même âge quand il est réservé ainsi. »

Ce fut au tour de Remus de hocher la tête.

« Tu ne sembles pas surpris par la nouvelle, Remus, » ajouta Minerva sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je savais déjà, »admit-il. « Comme tu l'as fait remarqué, Nathan ressemble beaucoup à Severus au même âge. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'en ai pas vu les signes avant, » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu étais notre professeur, Minerva. Ça m'inquiéterait si tu te rappelais à quoi ressemblait tous tes anciens élèves quand ils étaient enfants. » Il lui sourit. En regardant à nouveau Nathan, il ajouta, « J'étais un camarade de classe de Severus, néanmoins. C'est plus facile pour pour moi de voir les ressemblances entre eux deux. »

« Et il a aussi beaucoup de sa mère également, » ajouta-t-elle.

« C'est un Gryffondor. » Remus lui fit un sourire malicieux.

Minerva ne put cacher son hilarité quand elle dit, « Pauvre Severus. »

Remus quitta la Grande Table peu après cela. Il était assit à la place à côté de Nathan, dos à la table, avant que le garçon ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « Tu n'as pas très faim aujourd'hui? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Nathan.

« C'est peut-être le fait d'éviter tes amis qui te coupe l'appétit, » suggéra Lupin.

« Je n'évite personne. »

« Il semble que j'ai fait de mauvaises suppositions alors, il doit y avoir beaucoup de raisons pour que tu manges tout au bout de la table, j'en suis sûr. »

Nathan soupira. « Je leur rend juste la vie plus simple. Comme ça ils n'ont pas besoin de se forcer à parler au fils de Rogue. »

« Pourquoi devrait-on faire se forcer à discuter avec toi, Nathan? Tu es le même enfant extraordinaire qu'hier, » lui affirma Lupin.

Le jeune garçon sourit tristement à son professeur. Il savait que son Directeur de Maison essayait de lui remonter le moral, d'être toujours gentil avec lui. Mais rien de ce que pouvait dire le professeur Lupin ne changerait le fait que les autres pensaient maintenant à lui en tant que fils de Rogue.

« Penses-tu avoir moins de valeur qu'avant d'avoir découvert que tu étais le fils de Severus? »

Nathan regarda vers son professeur et vit son regard perspicace braqué sur lui. « Non, » répondit-il simplement.

« Biens, » acquiesça Lupin, « parce que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence après ces déclarations. Ce fut Lupin qui le rompit, « Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. N'hésite pas dans ce cas. » Il tapota l'épaule de Nathan et sortit par la porte principale. Le professeur Lupin était toujours là quand il avait besoin et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa mère n'avait pas choisi le bon professeur pour être son père.

Nathan regarda alors autour de lui et vit qu'il était presque seul dans la Grande Salle. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps passait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il ne fut pas surpris quand chaque Gryffondor oublia ce qu'il était en train de faire pour l'observer alors qu'il passait par le passage gardé par le portrait, mais il ne put en dire autant quand Andy l'appela d'un coin éloigné.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé avec nous? » demanda le garçon quand Nathan fut plus près.

Bien qu'il pouvait voir que Andy était réellement intrigué par son comportement pendant le dîner, Nathan n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour remarquer le malaise des autres en sa présence. Il était heureux d'une certaine manière que Andy l'ait fait venir mais il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée des autres en restant là.

« J'étais en retard et je ne voulais pas que vous ayez à attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé pour quitter la Grande Salle, » répondit finalement Nathan. « Je suppose que je vous verrai plus tard dans les dortoirs? J'ai quelques trucs à lire avant les cours de demain. » Puis, en s'adressant à tout le groupe, il dit, « Bonne nuit. »

Certains répondirent, d'autres non. Nathan ne pouvait déterminer qui était dans quel groupe; il quitta la salle commune pour les dortoirs sitôt qu'il les eut salué. S'il avait regardé, il aurait vu le visage triste de Andy en le regardant partir.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, il était dans son lit, les rideaux dissimulaient ses yeux ouverts dans la chambre obscure. Tous les garçons étaient déjà là, probablement endormi comme il aurait du l'être, quand il entendit un chuchotement, « Nathan. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Nathan, tu es toujours réveillé? » insista son ami.

Il avait décidé d'ignorer Andy quand une tête aux cheveux d'un noir de jais se faufila dans l'espace du lit à travers les draps cramoisis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » finit-il par abandonner.

« Je veux te parler, » répondit Andy dans un murmure.

Nathan soupira et s'assit sur son lit en laissant de la place pour qu'Andy fasse de même. Nathan prit sa baguette et lança un _Lumos_.

« Pourquoi tu nous évites? » demanda le garçon.

Nathan soupira encore une fois en baissant les yeux vers la faible lueur. « Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, Andy, et j'apprécie. Mais je ne peux pas forcer les autres à rester avec moi quand il est clair qu'il n'en ont pas envie. »

Andy était sur le point de protester mais Nathan le devança, « je sais que tu veux bien rester avec moi. » Tous deux sourirent, mais celui de Nathan était triste. « Mais je ne pense pas que les autres pensent la même chose maintenant que je suis le fils de Rogue. »

« Ça a été un peu un choc, » admit Andy.

« Je sais, » approuva Nathan tristement.

« Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, » suggéra son ami.

« _J_'ai besoin de temps pour m'y habituer. » un autre sourire triste.

« Tu savais qu'il était ton père quand tu t'es disputé avec lui hier? » demanda Andy.

Nathan fronça les sourcils contre lui-même avant d'admettre, « Oui. »

« Oh, » fut la réponse d'Andy.

Un silence fatigué tomba entre les deux amis. Andy bailla.

« Il est tard, » dit Nathan après un moment en baillant à son tour. Il commençait vraiment à s'endormir à présent.

« A demain, » dit Andy en sortant du lit de Nathan pour retourner dans le sien.

Nathan murmura un _Nox_ et laissa enfin cette journée derrière lui.

~oO0Oo~

Hermione laissait des empruntes de pas dans la neige alors qu'elle traversait le parc gelé du château de Poudlard. Elle marchait vite contre le vent, les joues rougies par le froid. Elle avait rendu visite à Harry la veille, s'attendant à trouver une opposition à ses désirs une fois de plus mais l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré était complètement différent. Enfin, pas complètement différent, mais au moins, il était disposé à abandonner l'idée de l'affronter sur la question de Nathan-dialoguant-avec-Rogue, même s'il continuait de le railler et de froncer les sourcils.

Tant mieux pour lui, avait pensé Hermione, parce qu'elle y était allée avec la même résolution que celle avec laquelle elle se dirigeait vers l'école à présent: arranger les choses, peu importe comment. Elle ouvrit une des lourdes portes et fut enveloppée d'une chaleur bienvenue. Hermione épousseta la plupart de la neige sur ses vêtements et inspira profondément. Il était midi passé mais Nathan devait avoir terminé ses devoir à présent – il n'avait pas cours de vendredi après-midi, tout comme Severus.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Remus. Hermione avait songé à la manière d'approcher son fils après toutes ces semaines sans se parler. Elle avait renoncé à aller le chercher dans la salle commune, surtout après la _Gazette_ de la veille. Sa meilleure option était de demander à Remus de le faire appeler à son bureau et de voir comment se déroulaient les choses à partir de ça. Elle espérait que Nathan serait mieux disposé à présent; cela lui faciliterait les choses.

Remus lui ouvrit avec un sourire. « Je suis content de te voir, Hermione. » Il fit un pas en arrière pour lui permettre d'entrer.

« C'est bon de te voir aussi, Remus. »

« Que puis-je faire pour toi? » demanda-t-il en se rasseyant derrière son bureau.

Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui. « Je me demandais si tu pouvais faire appeler Nathan pour moi. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Lupin, inquiet. Il se leva de sa chaise juste assez pour s'adresser au portrait sur sa gauche, « Monsieur Gryffondor, pourriez-vous aller chercher Mr. Granger dans la salle commune? »

Le Fondateur fit une révérence polie et quitta les limites de sa toile.

« Merci, » fit Hermione à Remus en signe de gratitude.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, » lui affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

« Comment va-t-il? Je veux dire, depuis le journal. Est-ce que Severus lui a parlé après ça? » Elle ne pouvait réfréner sa curiosité inquiète. Elle eut l'air de s'en rendre compte, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter, « Je suis désolée. Tu ne peux pas savoir s'il l'a fait. Je suis juste inquiète.

« Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait, » répondit néanmoins Remus.

Elle l'observa pendant un moment et hocha la tête.

« Nathan est... il est un peu triste et dérouté par la manière dont les choses évoluent, mais c'était à prévoir. »

« Ce n'était pas sensé être aussi compliqué, » admit-elle d'un ton plaintif.

Godric Gryffondor réintégra son portrait à cet instant. « Il est en chemin, » dit-il.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Lupin lui sourit et Hermione lui rendit son sourire. « Je t'aurais bien offert du thé mais j'ai un cours qui commence dans une minute. Tu peux utiliser mon bureau tant que tu en as besoin. »

Elle se leva et Lupin fit de même. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. Je l'attendrai dehors. J'ai un autre endroit en tête pour tenir cette conversation. »

« Je suis content que tu sois là, Hermione, » admit-il. « J'adore vraiment Nathan et j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Encore merci, Remus. Je ne crois pas t'avoir assez remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils. »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire, » dit-il en l'accompagnant vers la porte puis à travers la salle de classe encore vide jusqu'au couloir du troisième étage.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui pour le remercier encore une fois, elle vit que son regard était posé quelque part par-dessus son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention et regarda Nathan s'approcher.

« Bonne chance, » lui souhaita-t-il avant de saluer un Troisième Année qui arrivait pour le cours et ré-entra dans la salle de classe.

Hermione attendit que son fils se dirige vers elle au milieu des élèves plus âgés, lentement. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras sur-le-champ, il avait l'air triste. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle devait contrôler ses émotions ou elle n'obtiendrait pas ce pour quoi elle était là.

Quand il s'arrêta devant elle, calmement, elle lui dit, « J'ai demandé au professeur Lupin de t'appeler. » Elle avait encore envie le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je pensais que ça devait en être la raison, » lui répondit-il.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » dit-elle. « Puis-je supposé que ça ne sera pas un problème? » Ses mots étaient fermes mais son envie de l'enlacer était à peine supportable.

Nathan haussa les épaules. « C'est d'accord, » approuva-t-il avec sérénité, sans croiser son regard, préférant suivre ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

Hermione tendit une main vers son épaule, incapable de résister davantage. « Viens, alors, » l'attira-t-elle et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en marbre. Elle se sourit à elle-même quand il ne protesta pas à son contact. Son sourire s'élargit encore quand il se pencha plus près et elle pouvait à présent l'enlacer dans une sorte de demi-câlin.

Ils marchèrent en silence, s'émerveillant de la simple compagnie de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les couloirs soient vides.

« Ta manière d'agir m'a inquiétée, » lui avoua-t-elle. « Il n'y avait pas une heure sans que je ne pense à toi, à comment tu allais, à ce que tu ressentais... »

« Je pensais à toi aussi, » avoua-t-il ensuite, et Hermione resserra son étreinte pendant qu'il descendaient d'un étage.

« Alors, tu ne me déteste pas, » fit-elle sous forme de question.

Nathan secoua la tête.

« Je comprends, tu étais en colère et blessé, » l'aida-t-elle. Il acquiesça. « Je suis désolée que les choses aient été différentes de ce que tu espérais. Elles sont devenues hors de contrôle et ce n'était pas non plus comme cela que je voulais que ça évolue. »

Elle laissa ces mots faire leur effet en continuant à le guider dans le château. Ils étaient à quelques pas du Hall d'Entrée quand elle se décida à dévoiler ses intentions. « C'est pourquoi nous allons tous discuter aujourd'hui, comme une famille, et nous commencerons à faire en sorte que les choses se passent comme cela aurait du être depuis le début. »

Nathan se raidit au moment où elle prononça le mot famille. « Tu veux dire, parler avec _lui_? Il lui fit face pour la première fois ce jour là, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle avait dit quelque chose d'absurde.

« Exactement, » répondit-elle en le poussant vers le Hall d'Entrée pour qu'ils puissent se diriger vers les cachots.

Nathan s'échappa de ses bras d'un haussement d'épaule nerveux mais elle le tint par la main. « Je n'irais pas le voir, » déclara-t-il.

« Nous irons le voir tous les deux, » répliqua-t-elle en essayant de lui donner confiance en lui disant qu'elle serait là.

« Je suis d'accord pour te parler à toi, pas à lui. »

Hermione pouvait remarquer qu'il devenait de plus en plus inquiet. « Nathan, il n'y a plus de raisons de remettre ça à plus tard. Viens, nous allons juste discuter. » Elle le tira sur quelques pas vers les cachots.

« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à lui parler! » tempêta-t-il en perdant visiblement le contrôle de lui-même et en se débattant pour aller dans la direction opposée à celle qu'elle voulait lui faire prendre.

« Si je peux, mais j'espérai que tu voudrais coopérer pour mettre fin à cette situation insensée, » répondit-elle alors qu'il secouait la tête à chaque mot en signe de refus en essayant de libérer sa main.

« Non, je n'irais pas, maman. Je n'irais pas! » Il tira sur sa main, furieux.

« Cesse ces bêtises maintenant! » siffla-t-elle. « Tu n'as plus cinq ans pour l'amour de Dieu! Tu agis comme si je te traînais vers la mort ou quelque chose du genre! » Hermione s'était attendu à une forme de résistance mais pas à quelque chose d'aussi désespéré que ça.

Ça empirait. « Il me déteste, Maman! Crois-moi, il ne veut pas me voir! S'il-te-plaît! » gémit-il en essayant désespérément de se libérer de sa poigne.

« Ça suffit! » dit-elle vivement, à la fois agacée et quelque peu effrayée par ce refus aussi fort. Elle invoqua un peu de force pour tenir sa résolution et dit, toujours d'un ton plus sévère que d'habitude, « Il ne te déteste pas, Nathan! » Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se rapprocha très près de lui, mettant son visage au niveau du sien et en le regardant dans les yeux d'une manière très sérieuse. « Voilà comment ça va se passer, tu _vas_ descendre avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non! Tu peux continuer à marcher comme le garçon intelligent que tu es ou alors je peux te lancer un Petrificus et te faire léviter jusque là-bas. Alors? »

Nathan la fixait, incrédule, sur le point de fondre en larmes après ses paroles. Hermione détestait la façon dont elle l'obligeait à approuver cette réunion mais elle était décidée. Ils n'avaient pas le choix: tous les trois allaient trouver un accord, et aujourd'hui.

Plus calme, déterminée mais le coeur serré, elle se tourna vers le dernier escalier et le pressa, « viens, » en le tirant par la main pour qu'il suive.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du maître des Potions et Hermione toqua, Nathan étant entre elle et la porte. Son coeur battait plus vite devant la perspective d'y être enfin, à cette réunion, avoir son fils et son père ensemble, l'un et l'autre sachant la vérité. Si seulement elle pouvait être sûre que Severus soit réceptif...

« Il n'est pas là, » dit Nathan quand il n'y eut aucune réponse, en essayant de s'échapper de ses mains pour reprendre le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

Elle le maintint fermement en place et réessaya de frapper à la porte, sans succès. Elle se tourna pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans les cachots, en prenant Nathan avec elle et en devenant plus nerveuse et anxieuse à chaque pas. _Et si Severus refusait de lui répondre? _S'arrêtant devant la porte suivante, Hermione s'efforça de chasser ces pensées, en essayant de se concentrer sur son caractère de Gryffondor, et frappa.

« Où sommes-nous? » demanda Nathan, inquiet.

« Les appartements de ton père, » répondit-elle et Nathan essaya encore une fois de s'échapper.

« Maman, il doit être occupé, on pourra revenir une autre fois, » tenta-t-il mais elle n'écoutait pas, trop concentrée sur son but.

« Severus, ouvre! » appela Hermione en frappant plus fortement.

Nathan la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, choqué par tant d'audace envers le redouté professeur. « Il n'est pas là, maman. Allons... »

La suggestion de Nathan mourut quand la porte s'ouvrit devant eux, tenue par un Severus Rogue renfrogné.

« Que voulez-vo - » Sa tirade fut interrompue à la vue de Nathan.

« Bonsoir, Severus, » salua Hermione comme si de rien n'était et elle poussa dans son salon un Nathan récalcitrant, sans attendre d'y être invitée.

Severus eut l'air de se reprendre et interrogea, « Que signifie ceci? »

« Nous sommes ici pour avoir une conversation, » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Quelle conversation? Je n'ai donné mon accord pour aucune conversation! »

Hermione lui lança un regard significatif. « Ne sois pas borné; ça ne te va pas du tout, Severus. Nous allons discuter, et ce même sans ton agrément. Je ne vais pas attendre que vous vous décidiez tous les deux à arranger les choses entre vous. » Elle regardait _ces deux garçons_ cette fois.

Le regard que lui lança Severus aurait effrayé nombre des partisans de feu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le regard de Nathan passa de son père furieux à sa mère qui le tenais toujours par les épaules, comme dans l'attente d'un duel imminent.

Hermione lui rendait son regard, inébranlable. « Ne commence pas, Severus. Nous ne partirons pas d'ici avant d'avoir décidé de quelque chose! » Et sur ce, elle se dirigea avec Nathan vers un des canapés, le fit asseoir et s'installa elle-même confortablement à ses côtés.

Severus gronda. « Avez-vous perdu le peu santé mentale qu'il vous restait, pauvre femme? Je ne participerai plus à vos petits jeux! Maintenant, dehors! » aboya-t-il. « Dehors! »

Hermione ne bougea pas, elle fixa Severus, le menton levé. « Pas avant que nous ayons discuté. Nous avons besoin besoin de cette réunion de famille, Severus. »

« Famille? Quelle famille? » Severus déambulait devant ses _invités_. Il s'arrêta devant pour ajouter, en gesticulant comme si elle était plus jeune que leur fils. « Il n'y a pas de famille, Granger. Il n'y en aura jamais! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr que si il y en a une! » répliqua-t-elle, outrée, en laissant Nathan seul sur le sofa, pour affronter Severus de toutes ses forces. « Nous sommes la famille de Nathan. Je suis sa mère, tu es son père: une famille! »

Il renifla de mépris. « Ceci, » fit Severus en les désignant tous, « n'est la définition de personne pour une famille! »

« Peut-être pas jusqu'à présent, » dut admettre Hermione. « Mais à partir de maintenant, si. »

« Ça ne pourra jamais se faire, Granger! Laissez tomber! » affirma Severus une nouvelle fois, agacé. « Il est grand temps que vous abandonniez vos pathétiques rêves de bonheur et de sourires. »

« Alors dis-moi, Severus, puisque ton Troisième Oeil semble être capable de voir le futur, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas être une famille? » le défia-t-elle. Oh comme cet homme pouvait l'exaspérer!

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi cela ne fonctionnera jamais, Granger! »

« Non, je ne crois pas savoir. Éclaire-moi donc, Severus! »

Severus gronda. « Pourquoi l'avez-vous emmené avec vous? Ce n'est pas un sujet de conversation à avoir devant un enfant! »

« Je ne crois pas, non, » répliqua-t-elle encore une fois. « Vous devez mettre vos différences de côté. Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis que Nathan a découvert la vérité sur toi, » lui dit-elle. « Et il faut que toute la famille soit là pour une réunion de famille, » ajouta-t-elle.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Arrêtez avec ces conneries de famille! »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas convaincu du fait que nous ne pourrions pas être une famille. Peut-être que c'est _toi_ qui devrais arrêter de dire des conneries, » le défia-t-elle.

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. « Vous l'aurez voulu, Granger, » commença-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, menaçant. « Voulez-vous vraiment savoir pourquoi ceci ne ressemblera jamais à un famille? Parce que je n'infligerai pas ma présence à quelqu'un qui me hait juste pour que votre fantasme devienne réalité. Votre fils me déteste! » finit Severus en disant ceci d'un ton dangereusement bas.

Son argument eut l'air d'avoir l'effet escompté, faire taire Granger, ou du moins la femme en face de lui...

« Je ne vous déteste pas, » fit la petite voix derrière la jeune femme.

« Quoi? » demanda Severus, visiblement incrédule.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur et se tourna vers son fils, assis sur le canapé, qui tenait sa tête dans ses main. Elle se ré-assit sur le sofa et caressa la tête de Nathan. « Bien sûr que tu ne le déteste pas, mon chéri, » lui affirma-t-elle. « Personne ne déteste personne ici. »

« Si, lui il me hait! » Nathan leva les yeux vers son père en délivrant cette accusation. « Il n'a jamais voulu que je sois près de lui, toujours à me repousser sans raison. Il n'est même pas venu dans la Grande Salle pour manger la plupart du temps. Et... il a essayé de faire en sorte qu'un autre professeur surveille mes retenues! »

« Oh, par Merlin! » dit Severus, davantage pour lui-même, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme s'il était frappé d'un mal de tête.

Hermione soupira. Alors ils pensaient chacun que l'autre le détestait. Quel bazar! Elle inspira profondément et commença, « Severus ne te hait pas, Nathan, loin de là, d'ailleurs. Il se soucie de toi et est constamment inquiet pour toi. »

Devant l'air dubitatif du jeune garçon, elle poursuivit, « Quand tu as eu des ennuis avec Malefoy, il m'a contacté pour me raconter ce qui se passait et pour me demander de t'en parler. Il t'a fait ce pendentif à Noël afin de savoir si tu es triste ou en danger, même s'il n'est pas à proximité. »

Elle sut que ses mots avaient eu un peu d'effet quand elle vit Nathan regarder Severus d'un air spéculatif qui leur tournait le dos à présent, tourné vers la cheminée. Hermione poursuivit son discours, « Une nuit, tu faisais un cauchemar, et Severus a pu voir ton angoisse grâce au pendentif. Il est venu me voir pour que je puisse te réveiller et prendre soin de toi. Il était là avec moi, Nathan, jusqu'à ce que tu te rendorme. »

Severus soupira bruyamment en inclinant la tête. Avait-il honte qu'elle dise ces choses-là à Nathan? Elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour maintenant qu'elle savait que Nathan était presque convaincu. « Quand tu as entendu sa conversation avec Harry, l'autre jour, nous étions tous très inquiet pour toi, comme tu peux l'imaginer. » Sa voix était douce et ses mains lui caressaient la tête. « Severus et moi t'avons cherché dans presque tout le château avant de te trouver endormi dans la Salle des Trophées. Je voulais te réveiller et voir si tu étais blessé mais il m'a retenue et t'a porté dans ses bras jusqu'à mon lit. Il m'a aidée à te mettre au lit et a veillé sur toi pendant que je discutais avec Harry et le professeur Lupin. »

Elle fit une pause et observa la silhouette immobile de Severus qui contrastait avec la lumière et le faisait paraître comme une ombre, puis elle se retourna vers leur fils dont le regard s'était légèrement adouci avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Pour en être sûre, elle ajouta, « Ton père se soucie beaucoup de toi, Nathan. »

Hermione garda le silence. Le feu qui brûlait projetait des ombres sur le visage méditatif du jeune garçon. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à l'atteindre.

Nathan inclina la tête. « Est-ce vrai? » demanda-t-il à son père.

Severus ne se tourna pas vers eux ni ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'il l'avait entendu. Hermione se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui. « Severus? » appela-t-elle timidement. Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil puis les ferma. Elle tendit une main pour lui toucher l'épaule dans un geste d'encouragement et il soupira à ce contact. « Réponds à ton fils, » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour se retourner vers Nathan. Ils se fixèrent tous deux du regard pendant un moment avant qu'il ne réponde enfin, « Je ne vous déteste pas. » Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, et Nathan acquiesça, comme pour approuver la confession de son père.

« Ça y est. On va enfin quelque part. » risqua Hermione en leur souriant.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de hocher la tête, même si c'était à contre-coeur. « Je pense que cela met un terme à tous projets de sabotage de chaudron ou de hurlements dans les couloirs? » Il haussa un sourcil.

Nathan baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur. »

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Severus mais il ne lui fournit aucune explication.

«A présent, si c'est tout, j'ai des choses à faire. Je ne m'attendais pas à être tenu occupé par une réunion tout l'après-midi, » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Hermione, cette fois-ci.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester contre ce congédiement, Nathan fut debout et se dirigea vers la porte. Hé bien, leur première réunion de famille était officiellement terminée. « Attends-moi dans le couloir, Nathan, » lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le château. Elle n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui.

Nathan acquiesça en marmonnant et sortit de la pièce.

Quand la porte fut fermée, elle se tourna vers Severus et lui rentra presque dedans; elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

« Je n'aime pas les surprises, » lui dit-il. « Gardez à l'esprit que ce genre d'intrusion ne sera pas pris à la légère à l'avenir. »

Elle savait qu'il voulait l'intimider, la mettre en garde, avec sa silhouette menaçante et sa voix dangereusement basse, mais sa proximité avait un effet très différent sur elle. Si elle était restée pour lui dire quelque chose, elle ne s'en rappelait plus, hypnotisée. Réalisant qu'elle était en train de fixer ses lèvres, elle détourna le regard en cherchant quelque chose à dire.

Elle essaya de parler et sentit que sa bouche était sèche. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et s'éclaircit la gorge. Severus fit un pas en arrière et elle eut envie de le suivre, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« J'espère te voir au dîner, » dit Hermione et elle se sentit bête comme une adolescente ridicule.

« Je ne crois pas avoir le choix, » répondit-il sèchement.

Elle étouffa un soupir de déception devant sa réponse et se tourna vers la porte. « En effet, tu n'as pas le choix. » Elle était partie.

Severus entendit l'écho de la porte qui se fermait et put froncer les sourcils contre lui-même. _Que vient-il de se passer? _Non, il ne parlait pas de l'invasion de cette exaspérante femme dans son espace personnel, accompagnée de leur fils pour lui faire croire à cette fausse famille qu'elle avait créée dans sa folie. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Ce qui le contrariait à l'instant, c'était ses yeux qui avait été fixés sur ses lèvres, cette langue qui les avait humidifiées, et surtout, ce besoin pur qu'il avait ressentit si fort de les embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient gonflées et que la jeune femme soit à bout de souffle dans ses bras.

« Merde! » se sermonna-t-il. Il savait que les images de ce qui s'était passé et celles qui se créeraient d'elles-mêmes plus tard envahiraient ses rêves d'une façon dont il n'aurait pas voulu.

_Les dissertations, où ai-je laissé ces dissertations,_ se força-t-il à penser, en se dirigeant hors de ses quartiers pour trouver de quoi s'occuper l'esprit dans son bureau.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Oui, une réunion de famille avec de nombreux et bons résultats! Je suis assez fière de moi d'avoir réussi ça en fait. :0)

**A venir... **Nathan découvre ce que c'est qu'être un Rogue et Hermione veut que ces réunions de famille se poursuivent.


	23. Chapitre 23: Etre un Rogue

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Nathan découvre ce que c'est qu'être un Rogue, et Hermione veut que les réunions de famille se poursuivent._

**Note de la traductrice:**La pression accumulée lors des derniers chapitres descend un peu hein? Ouf, pas trop tôt, on en est tout de même au chapitre 23! D'ailleurs, pour que vous ne soyez pas prises de court au moment venu, je vous rappelle que la version anglaise ne comporte que 29 chapitres pour l'instant, après ce chapitre 29, d'ici quelques semaines, il faudra attendre pour en avoir de nouveaux mais je resterai sur le coup pour traduire les suivants aussi vite que possible dès qu'ils seront dispos. ;)

Avant de clore ce petit speech, merci à toutes pour vos reviews. :)

_Serena-Rogue_: Bien sûr que tu es pardonnée, je suis très heureuse de voir que cette histoire te plaît tout autant. :)

_Eileen19: _Que dire? Severus n'est vraiment pas facile à comprendre, actuellement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se comprenne vraiment lui-même en fait. Quant à Hermione, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu cinglée non? « On aurait pu être blessés, tués ou pire, être renvoyés! » (cf tome 1) faut le faire, non? :p

_&Mayelle:_ je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plus, merci pour ta review. :D

_Audearde: _Il semblerait qu'impossible ne fasse pas parti du vocabulaire d'Hermione, une vraie tête de mule elle aussi, finalement^^

_Lia83:_ wouah, 22 chapitres d'un coup, je suis très impressionnée, surtout que les chapitres sont d'ores et déjà assez long. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Etre un Rogue**

La maîtrise de soi d'Hermione était ébranlée quand elle émergea des quartiers du maître des Potions. Nathan, qui l'avait attendue comme demandé, prit son regard perdu comme étant de la désorientation.

« Je suis là, maman, » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur. « Allons-y mon chéri. » Elle posa doucement une main entre ses omoplates pour le guider hors des cachots.

Nathan se laissa conduire, sans opposer de résistance cette fois. Depuis qu'il avait quitté ladite « Réunion de famille », il avait été plongé dans un fouillis de pensées et de sentiments nouveaux, fracassant ses suppositions passées et accroissant la confusion qu'il ressentait.

Au moment où sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils allaient voir son père, il avait eu mal à la tête et sa première réaction avait été d'être terrifié. L'attitude de sa mère devant la porte du professeur Rogue l'avait surpris, à cause de son manque de prudence. Quand le redouté professeur avait répondu aux tambourinements insistants et qu'elle les avait poussés tous les deux à l'intérieure, Nathan avait songé qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que tous les trois sortent de cet endroit sains et saufs.

Il avait observé en silence pendant que ses parents se disputaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Dire qu'il avait été surpris par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation était un euphémisme. La façon dont sa mère avait parlé d'eux en tant que famille, de la réunion qui était un nouveau départ pour eux, cela l'avait frappé en plein coeur. Seul le refus de son père lui rappelait que tout cela était surréaliste. Quand le professeur Rogue avait hésité à répondre à la question demandant pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas être une famille, les espoirs de Nathan, qui s'étaient envolés la nuit où il avait découvert qui était vraiment son père, avaient retrouvé leur force et il désirait à nouveau cette famille que sa mère défendait avec tant de véhémence – il voulait que sa mère gagne cet affrontement.

Et quand son père avait dit que la seule raison qui faisait que leur famille n'existerait jamais était parce que Nathan le détestait, il avait du intervenir.

Nathan poussa un soupir une fois en haut des escaliers menant au premier étage. Il avait vraiment laissé penser au professeur Rogue qu'il le haïssait alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais, à cette époque, Nathan avait été tellement furieux et frustré à cause de cet homme qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de le lui hurler, de franchir ces murs qu'il semblait avoir érigé autour de ses sentiments. Quand il avait quitté la Grande Salle ce jour-là, Nathan n'avait pas songé à ce qu'il avait dit, il avait seulement savouré sa victoire. Mais, pour être honnête avec lui-même, le regard médusé dans les yeux de son père l'avait hanté. Non, il ne détestait pas le professeur Rogue mais Nathan savait que lui le haïssait, et c'est ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Pour seulement découvrir que celui-ci ne le détestait pas non plus.

Alors, quelle était toute cette...cette...haine qu'il sentait émaner de cet homme? Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça! Et pourtant, son père avait dit qu'il ne le détestait pas. Si tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit aujourd'hui...si la moitié de ça était vraie... Des faits que son père n'avait pas renié, pas un seul! Alors, ça ne pouvait que signifier...

Il ne savait plus quoi penser du professeur Rogue.

Nathan observa le visage de sa mère et put voir qu'elle était elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées. Il l'avait rarement vue agir d'une telle façon, si énergique et déterminée. Il avait oublié combien elle était forte, peut-être parce qu'il savait très bien comment l'atteindre, comment utiliser sa vulnérabilité pour tout ce qui touchait à son père. Il se sentit honteux d'avoir utilisé ses sentiments contre elle et il baissa les yeux vers le sol en pierre qui défilait sous ses pas.

Il était sûr qu'elle allait lui passer un savon pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, pour toutes ces accusations. Il le méritait. Elle était une femme tellement spéciale, la meilleure mère qui soit, et il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, qu'il la détestait. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Pourquoi disait-il qu'il détestait les gens alors que ce n'était pas le cas? Tout ça parce qu'il avait été en colère après tout le monde, il n'avait pas pour autant le droit d'agir comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre ce jour-là et lui hurler toutes ces accusations était tout ce qu'il avait.

Ils atteignirent les appartements de sa mère et elle leva les barrières magique grâce à sa baguette. La vue de sa mère en train de faire de la magie avait toujours impressionné Nathan, et cela n'avait pas changé. Ça lui rappelait comment étaient les choses avant Poudlard, combien la vie était joyeuse et simple, même sans connaître son père.

Sa vision se brouilla à cause des larmes qui lui emplissaient les yeux et – la charge émotionnelle des semaines passées et surtout la réunion dont ils venaient de rentrer, commençaient à le submerger. La vie simple et joyeuse qu'il avait lui manquait, seulement maintenant, il voulait que son père fasse partie de sa vie. Une famille, tout comme l'avait dit sa mère.

Ils franchirent le seuil et sa mère ferma la porte derrière eux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, incapable de la retenir. Était-ce possible? Aurait-il une famille complète maintenant? Une autre larme coula à la suite de la première.

« Nathan, il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler, la première étant la façon dont tu t'es comporté toutes ces... » sa voix s'éteignit. « Est-ce que tu pleures? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus indulgent.

Il combattait ses larmes en secouant la tête en signe négation, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre.

« Si, » le contredit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon poussin? » elle caressa son visage pour essuyer une autre larme obstinée.

« Je, » glapit-il, puis il réessaya, « Je ne sais pas. »

Hermione lui attrapa l'arrière de la tête de la main droite et attira Nathan vers sa poitrine, son autre main était sur son dos, l'enlaçant. « On dirait que c'était tes dernières forces. Je suis désolée d'avoir du imposer cette réunion, mon chéri, mais il fallait que vous sachiez que vous vous trompiez l'un sur l'autre. Tu comprends, hein? »

Nathan hocha la tête contre sa poitrine en enfouissant ses mains dans ses robes.

Elle l'embrassa sur la tête et l'emmena avec elle sur le canapé où elle les assit tous les deux et l'attira sur ses genoux. Hermione lui prit le visage entre les mains et ramena ses cheveux en arrière en nettoyant ses larmes. « Je suis très fière de toi pour avoir admis que tu ne déteste pas ton père, » lui dit-elle. « C'était très courageux. » Elle lui sourit.

Nathan hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, un peu plus calme que la minute d'avant. Il refoula le dernier noeud qu'il avait dans la gorge et dit, « Je ne savais pas que le professeur Rogue pensait que je le détestais pour de vrai. J'étais juste en colère après lui pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. »

« Je sais, mon chéri. » Hermione lui posa sa tête contre son épaule et Nathan s'appuya plus confortablement contre elle.

« Je croyais qu'il me détestait, » avoua-t-il comme en guise d'explication à ses actions.

« Maintenant tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, » dit-elle avec simplicité.

Nathan acquiesça une nouvelle fois et le silence s'installa entre la mère et son fils, celle-ci l'enlaçait et lui caressait la tête. Nathan fut plongé dans ses pensées pendant un moment avant de décider d'éclaircir un autre point. « Tu sais que je ne te déteste pas, hein, maman? Parce que c'est ce que j'ai dit mais je ne le pensais pas. »

« Tu étais en colère et frustré, mais ce que tu as dit était très blessant. »

« Mais je ne le pensais pas, » insista-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je sais mais tu dois apprendre à choisir tes mots avec plus de soin. C'est très blessant quand tu dis ça, même en sachant que tu ne le pense pas. »

« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa-t-il et il l'embrassa fortement en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Elle soupira et l'enlaça à son tour. « Essaye de réfléchir avant de parler, ou d'agir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit ou fait à ton père ces dernières semaines mais je veux que tu sache qu'il ne te connaît pas aussi bien que je te connais et tout ce que tu peux dire ou faire, il le prend au sérieux, » le prévint-elle.

« Je sais. Je ne dirais plus jamais de choses que je ne pense pas. »

« J'espère que tu tiendras parole. Maintenant, lève-toi du canapé, tu deviens trop lourd pour moi. »

Nathan s'assit à contre-coeur sur le coussin mais il s'appuya contre elle, aimant trop son contact pour s'en passer pour l'instant. Alors qu'elle continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux, il se décida à poser certaines des questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis un certain temps. « S'il s'inquiète pour moi comme tu l'as dit, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas cherché avant? »

Hermione arrêta de bouger sa main en laissant échapper ses cheveux entre ses doigts. « Il ne savait pas que tu existais jusqu'à il y a très peu de temps, » lui répondit-elle en toute honnêteté.

« Comment cela se fait-il? » insista Nathan.

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'il avait un fils, tout comme je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il était ton père. »

C'était déroutant. « Pourquoi? » demanda-t-il, cherchant à comprendre ses raisons.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais elle recommença à bouger sa main sur sa tête et dit enfin, « Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de toi, j'étais très heureuse mais aussi très inquiète. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour avoir un enfant; j'étais trop jeune, ton père avait trop de choses en tête et la guerre n'était terminée que depuis quelques semaines. Malgré toutes les difficultés, je savais que je te voulais plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu m'as toujours donné la force de vivre, de repartir de zéro après toutes les horreurs de la guerre mais je savais que ton père ne penserait pas la même chose, pas à ce moment-là. »

Elle interrompit une nouvelle fois ses caresses. « Tu vois, il venait d'être jugé pour avoir participé à la guerre en tant que Mangemort, et nous étions en train de rassembler des preuves pour attester de son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, même s'il avait déjà avoué son rôle dans la mort de Dumbledore. »

Nathan leva les yeux et vit que sa mère était perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Elle poursuivit, « Severus ne nous a pas rendu la tâche facile. Il pensait qu'il méritait de payer pour toutes les choses qu'il avait faites sous les ordres de Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il a été acquitté bien sûr mais je pense que ça lui a pris un moment avant d'accepter la décision du Magenmagot. »

« Il voulait aller à Azkaban? » demanda Nathan qui n'arrivait pas à bien comprenait son père.

« Oui, » lui confirma Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air sérieux. « D'après lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre étaient les conséquences de ses choix et de ses choix seuls, alors il pensait que c'était juste qu'il y aille. Mais nous n'allions pas le laisser aller à Azkaban pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait du faire pour aider Harry et l'Ordre. Sa participation durant la guerre a été capitale, Nathan. C'est vraiment un héros, bien plus que ce que les gens disent de moi... mais tout le monde ne peut pas le voir ainsi, et il était l'un d'entre eux. »

Nathan baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. « Mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit pour moi? »

« Parce qu'il se serait blâmé pour ça aussi, il aurait pensé qu'il gâchait ma vie en me faisant un enfant à mon âge. Je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait demandé de t'abandonner alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était de t'avoir...plus que tout au monde. » Elle posa ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête. « Je ne pouvais laisser personne se mettre entre mon bébé et moi alors j'ai choisi de ne le dire à personne, et surtout pas à Severus. »

« Ni à moi, » ajouta Nathan.

« J'avais prévu de vous le dire, chaque année après ton premier anniversaire mais il semblerait que le bon moment n'est jamais venu, jusqu'à ce qu'il le découvre. Il était vraiment furieux contre moi que je lui ai caché ça, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Nathan renifla. « J'aurais aimé que tu nous le dise. »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai été tellement égoïste et froussarde. Je pensais vraiment que je te protégeais de toute cette souffrance que tu traverse en ce moment, mais qu'est-ce que ça a fait de bien en fait? Tu souffres tout autant, vous avez presque fini par vous détester l'un et l'autre, et c'est de ma faute. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour. »

Nathan ne dit rien. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait quelque chose à dire après ça. Il ne pouvait pas dire d'une façon certaine qu'il lui pardonnait mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne le ferait pas non plus. Il y avait trop de choses à gérer pour le moment alors il ne dit rien. Le fait que sa mère ne semblait pas attendre qu'il prenne une décision pour le moment l'y aida.

Savoir que son père ne l'avait pas cherché pendant toutes ses années parce qu'il n'était même pas au courant de son existence était un soulagement. Au moins, le professeur Rogue pourrait toujours avoir envie de le connaître, cependant, Nathan ne voyait pas comment ni pourquoi. Cela fit naître une nouvelle question et il brisa le silence: « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? »

Ce qui fut suivit par une autre question: « Que veux-tu qu'il se passe maintenant? »

Cela amena Nathan à réfléchir sur sa nouvelle situation. Que voulait-il? Comment cela serait-il d'avoir le professeur Rogue pour père? Il avait eu un aperçu de ce à quoi cela ressemblerait par la réaction de ses amis à cette nouvelle. « Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si tu avais choisi un autre professeur pour être mon père. » Il soupira en se rappelant combien le professeur Lupin était toujours gentil et serviable.

Hermione gloussa. « Cela aurait fait de toi un garçon complètement différent, et je ne le voudrais pas. » Elle lui caressa le nez avec affection en lui souriant.

« Mais ça m'aurait facilité la vie à Gryffondor. Maintenant, tout le monde me regarde comme si j'allais me transformer en professeur Rogue à tout moment. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Qui voudrait être ami avec le fils du professeur Rogue? »

« Severus ne gagnera jamais un concours de popularité, hein? Je suis désolée que tes amis de Gryffondor ne puissent pas voir au-delà des rivalités et de son côté strict. Au moins maintenant, tu apprendras qui sont tes vrais amis. »

« J'imagine, » approuva-t-il avec réticence.

« Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais qu'il se passe maintenant. »

« Tout le monde sait déjà que je suis le fils de Rogue alors je peux aussi bien me comporter comme tel. » Nathan haussa les épaules.

Hermione sourit. « Tu ne le regretteras pas, Nathan. Je sais que toi et Severus allez devenir de bons amis. Vous avez beaucoup en commun. » Elle interrompit sa tirade enthousiaste pour regarder Nathan qui fronçait les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai envie d'avoir des choses en commun avec le professeur Rogue. »

« Oh, ne sois pas stupide! Tu ne veux pas être un bon préparateur de potions? Tu ne veux pas savoir te battre en duel comme lui? Être capable de créer de nouveaux sortilège, être aussi courageux... »

« Il peut battre Oncle Harry en duel, » fit remarquer Nathan.

« Oui, » approuva-t-elle.

« Mais il est toujours cruel en cours, » répliqua-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas dit que la cruauté était quelque chose que tu _devais _avoir en commun avec ton père, » fit-elle pour réfuter son argument. « Tu n'es pas différent parce que tu sais que Severus est ton père et que tu vas passer plus de temps avec lui. Tu es un gentil garçon, juste et bon – la plupart du temps – j'espère qu'il en restera ainsi. »

« Il va falloir que je passe plus de temps avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Ce sera comme si les retenues recommençaient. » soupira Nathan.

« Les retenues sont des punitions. Passer du temps avec ton père n'en est pas. Quoiqu'il t'ait fait pendant ces retenues, ce n'est pas ce que vous ferez en tant que père et fils. »

Ça semblait logique mais Nathan ne savait pas ce que Rogue et lui pourraient faire ensemble sans que cela tombe dans la catégorie punition. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le professeur Rogue en train de s'amuser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant, » lui dit sa mère. « Tu verras que les choses vont arriver naturellement comme si vous aviez toujours fait des trucs ensemble. » Hermione se leva alors. « En parlant de choses à faire, tu veux te joindre à moi au laboratoire? » Elle lui tendit la main.

Il l'accepta avec un sourire.

~oO0Oo~

Après avoir passé le reste de l'après-midi à corriger des dissertations qu'il avait retrouvées dans son bureau et s'être mis à la page avec quelques revues de Potions, Severus dut quitter ses quartiers pour le dîner. Il n'avait rencontré aucun membre du personnel depuis le petit-déjeuner de cette fameuse matinée, préférant prendre ses repas dans ses appartements, mais ce soir-là, il assisterait au dîner dans la Grande Salle. Songeant aux dernières paroles de Granger cette après-midi là, Severus se sentit mis au défi de la rencontrer au dîner de et de faire comprendre que cela ne lui faisait rien.

Quand il arriva, il fut salué par la Directrice. « Bonsoir, Severus. C'est bon de te voir. » Elle semblait attendre une réponse qu'il ne donna pas. « Je commençait à penser que tu étais malade. J'ai envisagé de demander à Poppy de te rendre visite si tu ne te montrais pas au dîner. »

Il était déjà assis à côté d'elle quand il répliqua. « Si j'étais malade, je serai mort à présent. J'étais juste occupé. »

« Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé le temps de te joindre à nous aujourd'hui, » dit Lupin depuis l'autre côté de Minerva.

Severus ignora le Loup-Garou alors qu'il remplissait son assiette. Il voulait manger, prouver à Granger qu'il se moquait de son défi puéril, et retourner dans les cachots, à son laboratoire qu'elle avait occupé pendant l'après-midi. Le seul « mais » était qu'elle n'était pas encore dans la Grande Salle et Severus allait devoir attendre pour être sûr qu'elle le voit ici.

Il leva finalement les yeux et promena son regard sur la salle en buvant à son verre. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de Nathan. _Il doit être avec elle,_ réalisa Severus.

Et il ne se trompait pas; il y était, marchant aux côtés de sa mère, franchissant le seuil de l'entrée principale. Ils parlaient avec animation pendant qu'elle le conduisait jusqu'à une chaise près de Dubois. La normalité de leur comportement après tout ce qui était arrivé avait étrangement pour effet de l'apaiser; Severus avait été inquiet pour Nathan depuis la fin de leur réunion, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Hermione vit qu'il les regardait, et il continua de l'observer pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Table. Ce ne fut que quand elle hocha la tête en souriant que Severus réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et il se renfrogna. Minerva le remarqua.

« Comment se porte le jeune garçon? As-tu déjà discuté avec eux? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien que cela ne te regarde en rien, Minerva, » fit-il en essayant de se défaire de cette conversation.

« Il me rappelle toi-même au même âge, » ajouta-t-elle en ignorant sa réponse malpolie.

« Il n'est en rien comme moi, » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils vers son assiette.

« Il a beaucoup d'Hermione également, bien sûr. Il est Gryffondor pour commencer. »

« Ah, voici donc la raison de cette conversation dénuée de sens, » conclut-il. « Le Directeur de Serpentard a un fils Gryffondor. Je suis choqué que cela n'ait pas encore fait les gros titres de la _Gazette_; l'information changerait la face du monde sorcier, j'en suis sûr. »

Le silence de Minerva suite à sa tirade sarcastique lui attira l'attention. Il lança un coup d'oeil vers elle et vit Granger qui discutait avec Lupin. Elle était tout sourire et lui touchait même l'épaule pendant qu'ils parlaient. Bien sûr, Lupin souriait tout autant également. _Dégoûtant_, pensa-t-il, mais seulement par jalousie. Comment pouvait-elle faire comme si rien n'avait changé? Ou pire, comme si les choses étaient dix fois mieux maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'elle avait eu une sorte d'association avec lui? Il avait à peine levé les yeux de son assiette et elle, elle était tout sourire et papotait joyeusement. _Dégoûtant_.

Il se fit un point d'honneur à l'ignorer, mangeant rapidement. Granger échangea quelques paroles aimables avec Minerva. _Est-ce une partie de thé?_ Critiqua-t-il mentalement. Dans la foulée de ses réflexions, Minerva demanda à Granger de se joindre à elle pour le thé le lendemain, et Severus eut un petit sourire narquois dans son verre.

Puis, elle fit l'impensable – elle prit la place à sa gauche.

« Je vois que tu es venu dîner, » dit Granger en se mettant à l'aise pour manger.

_Et elle m'ennuie déjà._

« Je dîne ici de temps en temps, » il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle garda le silence pendant qu'elle remplissait son assiette, ne faisant qu'ajouter à son irritation. « Nathan se sent bien mieux après cette première réunion. Nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble dans le laboratoire, comme nous le faisions avant, » lui dit-elle finalement.

Severus leva les yeux de la table pour chercher son fils du regard. Nathan mangeait tranquillement, apparemment mis à l'écart de la conversation qui se tenait autour de lui. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, seul Dubois s'adressait directement au jeune garçon – et celui-ci ne répondait que par des hochements de tête silencieux. Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Il s'adapte, » fit la voix de la femme à sa gauche, et il regarda dans sa direction et vit qu'elle avait aussi porté son attention sur Nathan. « Ils s'adaptent, » se corrigea-t-elle. « La vie reprendra bientôt son cours normal. »

Severus en douta. « Il sera toujours juger à cause de sa parenté avec moi. »

« Il sera testé, pas jugé, Severus. Il doit prouver qu'il n'a pas changé parce qu'ils savent maintenant que tu es son père. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps maintenant que les choses commencent à aller mieux entre vous deux. »

Il ne la croyait toujours pas mais il ne voulait pas en discuter dans la Grande Salle; Minerva leur accordait déjà plus d'attention qu'à sa nourriture. Heureusement, Granger se tut suite à son absence d'argument, hélas, cela ne dura pas.

« Quand pense-tu que nous puissions nous réunir à nouveau tous les trois? » demanda-t-elle.

Severus poussa un soupir et renonça à son pudding.

« Tu sais qu'il faut que l'on se voit régulièrement, n'est-ce pas? » Elle arquait un sourcil à son intention, cette femme impossible. « Puisque je suis là tous les week-ends, nous pouvons prévoir quelque chose le dimanche, si ça te va. »

Il détourna les yeux pour observer son fils qui jouait clairement avec la nourriture dans son assiette. Cela lui prit un long moment mais Severus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Cela serait bien aussi si vous vous voyiez sans moi au moins une fois par semaine, » ajouta-t-elle en regardant également Nathan. Elle reporta une nouvelle fois son regard vers Severus d'un air spéculatif, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il refuse. Leur regard se croisèrent et il le soutint. Il put noter que son expression changeait, s'adoucissait mais sans jamais faiblir. De si beaux yeux...

« Nous pouvons en discuter plus tard dans mon bureau, » se surprit-il lui-même à proposer. Il détourna son regard du sien, à la recherche de la table. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et se leva pour partir.

« Je te rejoindrai bientôt, » lui dit-elle.

Il blâma son esprit traître pour avoir donné plus de sens à sa réponse que ce qu'il y avait réellement, et son expression se durcit.

Severus hocha la tête d'une façon si raide que Hermione l'aurait manqué si elle n'avait pas été en train de l'observer. Elle fut perdue dans la contemplation de ses yeux pendant un long moment; elle était toujours fascinée de voir combien ils étaient noirs. Elle retourna à son dîner mais son esprit demeurait focalisé sur l'homme qui quittait la Grande Salle. La noirceur de ses yeux était semblable à celle dans les yeux de Nathan mais en même temps, complètement différente également. Hermione se demanda si c'était à cause de l'expérience, de l'absence d'innocence que reflétait le regard de Severus; elle se demanda si ces yeux avaient jamais été comme ceux de leur fils.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan avait toujours été réservé mais jamais timide. Depuis la veille, cependant, il ne pouvait pas croiser le regard des autres gens, terrifié parce qu'il pourrait y lire, comme maintenant. Quel contraste avec le bon moment qu'il avait passé avec sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse à la table des Gryffondors. Maintenant il était à nouveau seul avec ses camarades qui, incontestablement, l'ignoraient. Enfin, pas tous; Andy essayait de le faire participer à la conversation mais Nathan se sentait trop mal à l'aise pour s'y joindre vraiment. Il savait qu'Andy donnait des coups de pieds à Kevin sous la table; il n'était pas stupide.

Nathan essaya de manger pour voir si cela permettrait d'atténuer l'inconfort du moment. Il se concentra sur son assiette mais il avait conscience d'être observé par beaucoup de gens. Il hocha la tête chaque fois que Andy parlait et fit semblant de manger en attendant d'être libre de partir pour son dortoir. La seule chose qui le retenait dans la Grande Salle était le regard vigilant de sa mère depuis la Grande Table. Nathan lui avait promis qu'il n'éviterait pas ses amis, alors il devait rester.

Son père l'avait observé également. A quoi pouvait-il penser? Sa mère était en train de lui parler, de leur situation, sans aucun doute. Nathan fronça les sourcils à l'idée d'être un problème qui devait être résolu. Heureusement, ses _amis_ se levaient pour partir, il n'aurait pas à penser à ça.

Il les suivit. Littéralement. Nathan resta derrière, préférant marcher seul.

Enfin, pas aussi seul qu'il l'aurait aimé. Un groupe de Serpentard le rejoignit rapidement juste à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

« Regardez, n'est-ce pas le nouveau Rogue? » fit l'un d'entre eux. « Le fils du Directeur de Serpentard est un Gryffondor. Qui l'eut cru? Ironique n'est-ce pas? » ricana le garçon.

Nathan l'ignora.

Mais l'un d'entre eux continua. « Ça ne l'est pas, parce qu'il n'est pas le fils de Rogue. »

Ce fut plus difficile à ignorer, surtout parce qu'il reconnaissait cette voix mais Nathan continua de marcher.

« Regardez-le. C'est un petit bébé faible et pleurnichard qui va droit vers sa maman et Harry Potter quand il a besoin de quelque chose. Pathétique! Le fils de Rogue n'aurait jamais été comme _ça, _» continua Malefoy.

Nathan s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux. Le Serpentard afficha un petit sourire narquois en levant le menton en signe de défi. Les autres observaient Nathan d'un air spéculatif. Personne ne sut ce qu'il se serait passé si Andy n'était pas apparu pour tirer Nathan par le bras, l'éloignant des Serpentards.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux, » dit Andy au milieu des escaliers menant vers le premier étage. Nathan était toujours tourné vers Malefoy qui n'avait pas reculé non plus. « Tu sais qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Nathan détourna finalement les yeux et fit ce que disait Andy. Il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui – le fait que Malefoy le traite de petit bébé faible et pleurnichard ou qu'il doute qu'il était le fils de Rogue. Il voulut grogner de frustration.

« Pourquoi ne m'adresse-tu toujours pas la parole? » demanda Andy, et Nathan mit de côté les paroles de Malefoy.

« Je t'adresse la parole, Andy. »

Ils marchèrent en silence alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans les couloirs et montaient une nouvelle série d'escaliers.

« Tu ne me parles pas, » dit Andy à nouveau.

Nathan soupira. « Que veux-tu que je dise? Qu'il fait froid dehors? Que le devoir du professeur Binn est ennuyeux? » demanda-t-il agacé. « Je n'ai rien à dire! »

« Tu as parlé à Rogue? » demanda Andy d'un ton prudent.

« Oui, » répondit Nathan de mauvaise grâce. Un instant plus tard, il ajouta, « En quelques sortes. »

« Et...? » Voyant que Nathan ne poursuivait pas, Andy finit sa question, « Qu'a-t-il dit? »

Il y avait eu si peu de mots de son père à son encontre lors de cette réunion... « Il m'a dit de ne pas faire exploser de chaudrons et de ne pas lui hurler dessus, » dit simplement Nathan.

« Ça ressemble bien à Rogue, » acquiesça Andy avec sérieux. « Et qu'as-tu dit? »

« Que je ne le ferai pas. »

Andy hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. « Sage réponse. »

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel mais il se sentit mieux d'avoir parlé de Rogue en tant que père avec Andy. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison et que tout cela lui permettrait de voir qui étaient ses vrais amis. Andy était sans aucun doute l'un d'entre eux.

~oO0Oo~

« Entrez, » appela-t-il.

Hermione entra tranquillement en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui. Elle attendit.

Il attendit.

Elle soupira.

« Comment veux-tu procéder pour ces réunion hebdomadaires? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Si c'est inévitable, le dimanche, ça ira. »

« Je pensais que cela avait déjà été approuvé pendant le dîner. Et à propos de Nathan et toi? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Je pense que je peux prendre mes dispositions pour le mercredi après le dîner, si je n'ai pas de retenues à surveiller. »

« Nathan avait peur que le temps que vous allez passer ensemble ressemble à des retenues, » se rappela-t-elle, amusée. Elle retrouva son sérieux. « Ça ne sera pas le cas, n'est-ce pas? »

Il occupa ses mains en réarrangeant des parchemins déjà en ordre.

« Pour une fois, je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous voir dans ton bureau. Je pense que tes appartements seraient plus appropriés, » suggéra-t-elle. « Cela pourrait l'aider à comprendre la différence entre le père et l'enseignant. »

Il acquiesça.

« Comment comptes-tu employer ce temps? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Je pensais qu'avoir ces rencontres sans vous signifiaient que je pouvait disposer de mon temps comme je l'entends. » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Severus put voir qu'elle voulait lever les yeux au ciel mais qu'elle s'obligeait à rester impassible. Il réprima un sourire narquois.

« Je pense que ça laisse vraiment peu de sujets de discussion, à moins que tu ne veuilles parler de la pluie et du beau temps, » lui dit-il visiblement agacée.

Il afficha enfin un petit sourire narquois.

« En fait, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler. Après tout ce cirque avec la _Gazette, _la quantité de courrier a beaucoup augmenté. Il faut que tu découvre s'il n'a pas reçu quelque chose dont je devrais être mise au courant. Skeeter a eu la délicatesse de le mettre sous les feux des projecteurs, à la vue de mes ennemis. »

« Je pense qu'il en aurait fait part à quelqu'un s'il avait reçu des menaces mais cela ne coûte à rien de demander. Je suis sûre que tu peux ajouter cela à ton agenda, Severus. Elle inclina la tête, comme s'il n'était pas capable de reconnaître des signes de revanches quand il en voyait.

« Bien, » lui dit-il en ne voulant pas lui céder la victoire. « Je lui demanderai moi-même. »

Elle sourit.

Et elle continua de sourire en l'observant. Il voulut demander pourquoi elle souriait mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Il savait à présent qu'elle était heureuse pour un rien. Severus aimait son sourire néanmoins.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu pour dimanche? » lui demanda-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit avant qu'elle ne lui expose ses projets pour leurs réunions. Elle voulait qu'ils dînent ensemble toutes les semaines, juste tous les trois. Devant son air sceptique, elle lui expliqua comment les familles discutaient de leur journée – ou dans ce cas de leur semaine – lors des repas qu'ils partageaient. Severus aurait pu débattre sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas une famille ordinaire mais il jugea que dîner avec Granger une fois par semaine était déjà quelque chose qu'il faisait de toutes façons. La seule chose qui changerait serait l'endroit et le fait que Nathan serait là.

« D'accord, » lui dit-il.

« Très bien. Nous seront à tes appartements à cinq heure. » Elle sourit à nouveau. « J'ai hâte d'y être. »

Pourquoi le serait-elle? _Et c'est une gloutonne en plus de ça, _pensa-t-il. « Si vous le dites, » dit-il en imaginant déjà combien la soirée allait pouvoir devenir inconfortable. « Je serai là. » Il prit un parchemin sur son bureau en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour la faire partir.

« C'est réglé alors. » Elle se leva pour partir. « Je te verra au petit-déjeuner. »

« Vous savez que oui, » répondit-il.

Il eut l'impression qu'elle avait hésité à sortir après ces paroles tranquilles mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Severus n'avait pas levé les yeux après les avoir prononcées.

~oO0Oo~

Après avoir décidé qu'il resterait celui qu'il était et ce peu importe ce que les gens pensaient de lui, Nathan se sentait plus confiant en ce samedi matin. Il avait accepté l'invitation d'Andy pour le petit-déjeuner et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Kevin était avec eux mais il avait l'air fâché. _Hé bien, tant pis pour lui, _pensa Nathan, mais au fond de lui, il se sentait triste à cause de ça.

Des regards anonymes continuaient de le suivre, Nathan pouvait les sentir mais il ne se sentait plus intimidé. Andy semblait s'en moquer, alors pourquoi devait-il s'en soucier? Ils allèrent à la table des Gryffondors en discutant du devoir de Métamorphose. Apparemment, il avait manqué suffisamment à Andy pour que même les devoirs soient quelque chose dont il avait envie de parler avec lui aussi tôt pendant le week-end.

Nathan vit que sa mère était déjà en train de manger, assise à côté de son père. Elle lui sourit quand elle vit qu'il regardait; le professeur Rogue ne fit que lui retourner son regard, sans se départir de son air ennuyé habituel. Hé bien, Nathan pensait que c'était logique, le professeur Rogue n'avait changé sa manière de se comporter avec lui.

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à se servir. Kevin n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot mais Nathan ne laissa rien transparaître de son malaise vis-à-vis de cela. Il se comporta comme si ce fameux journal n'était jamais arrivé et discuta avec animation avec Andy. Jusqu'à ce que discuter soit rendu difficile par le bruit des hiboux qui envahissaient la salle.

Beaucoup d'oiseaux allèrent droit vers Nathan, lâchant des lettres sur son petit-déjeuner. Une autre poignée d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Table, vers ses parents mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Depuis l'article de la _Gazette du Sorcier, _le nombre de lettres que recevait Nathan avait considérablement augmenté.

« Il y a beaucoup de lettres! » fit remarquer Andy.

« C'est comme ça depuis toute cette histoire avec la _Gazette du Sorcier, _» leur dit Nathan. « On dirait que je suis une célébrité maintenant. » Il se mit à rire, et Andy fit de même.

« Est-ce qu'ils te demandent des autographes? » plaisanta Andy.

« Un ou deux oui, » répondit Nathan avec sérieux.

Andy écarquilla les yeux. « Que disent les autres? » voulut-il savoir.

« La plupart me disent à quel point ils sont désolés pour moi. D'autres disent que je ne dois pas croire ce que dit l'article, que mon vrai père c'est Oncle Harry, » Nathan leva les yeux au ciel, « et quelques uns disent qu'ils sont contents pour moi, » finit-il.

« Ceux-là même qui t'ont demandé des autographes, » dit Kevin en brisant le silence qu'il s'était imposé.

Au moment où Nathan allait répondre, un paquet tomba entre eux.

« Celui-ci était en retard, » fit remarquer Andy en tenant le verre qui se serait trouvé à l'endroit où avait été lâché le paquet quelques instants auparavant s'il ne l'avait pas prit. « C'est pour toi, Nathan. »

Quand Nathan tendit le bras pour prendre la boîte et l'examiner, une main plus grande sortit de nulle part et la prit. Nathan fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réfléchit même pas avant de se retourner vers le voleur et de dire, « Hé! C'est à moi! »

Son père haussa un sourcil. Nathan écarquilla les yeux pendant un bref instant avant de les plisser.

« Je prends aussi les lettres, » dit Rogue en tendant la main, paume vers le haut, attendant.

« Elles sont pour moi, » dit Nathan calmement à la main de son père.

Ils se turent, ne bougèrent pas, dans une bataille de patience et d'obstination. Tous les élèves les observaient, attentifs. Rogue se lassa d'attendre et s'empara des lettres sur la table en marmonnant quelque chose pour lui-même. Ce mouvement n'avait pas été inattendu mais néanmoins, Nathan ne savait pas quoi faire. Il mit un moment à réagir.

« Monsieur, » appela Nathan en se levant pour suivre l'homme qui s'approchait rapidement de la Grande Table.

Rogue ne s'arrêta pas.

« Professeur, » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, irrité et il accéléra le pas pour rattraper son père.

Rogue s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris mes lettres? » demanda Nathan en se rapprochant de lui.

« Connaissez-vous une seule de ces personnes? » lui demanda le professeur Rogue en retour en agitant les lettres dans sa main.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Vous me les avez _volées _avant que je ne puisse voir de qui elles venaient. » Nathan lui lança un regard mauvais. Son père demeura impassible. « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que je ne les connaisse pas? C'est toujours à moi qu'elles sont adressées, » tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Elles sont toujours confisquées. A partir de maintenant, vous n'ouvrirez rien de ce que vous recevrez des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas. A présent, retournez à votre place, Mr. Granger. »

« Mais- » la protestation de Nathan mourut quand il vit l'attitude menaçante de son père – les bras croisés, tenant le paquet et les lettres. Ça ne servait à rien de protester comme Nathan devait déjà le savoir à présent. Il fit demi-tour et retourna à la table des Gryffondors en fulminant.

« Il se prend pour qui pour me prendre mes lettres? » marmonna Nathan pour lui-même en se rasseyant près d'Andy.

« Pour ton père, » lui répondit le garçon.

Nathan lui lança un regard meurtrier. Andy détourna le regard et commença à manger tranquillement.

« Il ne peut pas se pointer comme ça et me confisquer mes lettre! » protesta Nathan, incapable de se calmer après une tel évènement. « C'était à moi qu'elles étaient adressées, pas à lui! » Il mordit sauvagement dans un morceau de toast et surprit Kevin en train de le regarder. « Quoi? » cracha-t-il.

A la Grande Table, quelqu'un d'autre était observé mais ce n'était pas Nathan. Hermione essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire en fixant Severus avec intensité.

« Fermez la bouche, Granger, » lui dit-il en lâchant les lettres et le paquet à côté de son assiette et en se rasseyant.

Elle ferma la bouche et plissa les yeux. « Que viens-tu de faire? »

« Vous avez dit que je devais m'occuper du problème de la correspondance. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« Tu as dit que tu lui en parlerais, Severus. Je ne vous ai pas vu beaucoup discuter, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Si vous n'aimez pas la façon dont je m'en suis occupé, vous auriez du le faire vous-même, » rétorqua-t-il en mangeant ses oeufs brouillés comme si de rien n'était, et sans voir qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

Hermione prit la pile de lettres. Il les attrapa pour l'empêcher de les prendre et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle espérait que son regard reflétait son manque de tolérance envers ce combat puéril. Ce fut peut-être le cas parce qu'il la laissa faire avec un soupir.

Elle parcourut les lettres en lisant les noms indiqués dessus. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et sortit une lettre de la pile en secouant la tête, visiblement irritée. Quand elle eut finit, elle l'entendit dire, « Satisfaite? »

« Il y avait une lettre de Harry parmi elles, mais je suppose que tu ne le sais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais regardé ou demandé avant de les prendre. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux dans cette lettre? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh, je t'en prie! » Elle se leva en prenant les lettres avec elle. Elle passa près de lui en sortant et elle fut certaine de l'entendre rire brièvement. _Il trouve ça drôle hein? _Ça ne l'amusait pas, elle.

Elle rejoignit Nathan et salua ses amis.

« Il y avait une lettre de Harry pour toi, » dit-elle à son fils. « Je suppose que Severus n'a pas expliqué pourquoi il a pris les lettres, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non, » répondit Nathan, visiblement irrité en prenant la lettre.

« C'est pour ton bien, » expliqua-t-elle. « Nous en rediscuterons tout à l'heure ou peut-être demain, pendant le dîner de famille. »

« Dîner de famille? » demanda Nathan.

« Oui. Chaque dimanche, nous dînerons tous ensemble. Tu peux venir me voir au labo et je t'expliquerai tout. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la tête et sortit de la Grande Salle.

« Super, » marmonna Nathan en ouvrant la lettre de son parrain.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan ne portait pas son uniforme quand il se rendit dans les appartements de sa mère au troisième étage. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils s'habilleraient de manière décontractée pour leurs dîners ensembles. Nathan ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de porter un jean, un tee-shirt et un pull ferait la différence mais cela semblait important pour sa mère.

Hermione attendait près de la porte, elle aussi dans des vêtements habituels; la robe verte qu'elle aimait portait pour aller au cinéma et une veste qui ressemblait à une robe sorcière. Elle l'accueillit par un sourire chaleureux.

« Prêt? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit-il en essayant d'ignorer la gène dans son estomac.

« Tu ne portes pas le pendentif? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en lui ré-arrangeant le col de son tee-shirt et de son pull.

« Non, » dit-il calmement. Puis, en voyant le regard qui précédait toujours un long débat, il ajouta, « Je l'ai pris avec moi. Je veux savoir exactement comment il fonctionne avant de le porter à nouveau. »

« Très bien, » concéda-t-elle, « tant que tu essayes de comprendre ses raisons. »

Sa mère lui avait dit que le professeur Rogue voulait qu'il porte le pendentif. Elle lui avait également expliqué pourquoi il lui avait confisqué ses lettres, quelque chose dont Nathan doutait encore. C'était la même raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore ré-accroché le pendentif. Malgré les explications de sa mère, Nathan voulait l'entendre du professeur Rogue avant de prendre sa décision. Cela semblait raisonnable.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots où ils allaient dîner. Nathan ne fut pas surpris cette fois quand ils dépassèrent la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue et allèrent droit vers la suivante qui était celle menant à ses appartements. Sa mère frappa et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement.

« Bonsoir, Severus, » le salua-t-elle et il hocha la tête en retour.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur, » fit Nathan à son tour et il reçut, de même, un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

Rogue s'écarta en tenant la porte ouverte en signe d'invitation. Ils entrèrent et attendirent d'être invités à s'asseoir. Quand ce fut fait, Nathan prit place près de sa mère sur le canapé pendant que son père s'asseyait dans un fauteuil à côté, également face à la cheminée.

Nathan fixait le feu, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il pouvait sentir la tension qu'il y avait dans l'air, quelque chose qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Venir ici lui avait rappelé leur dernière entrevue et c'était comme si tout allait recommencer, parler des mêmes choses et de la même façon.

« Tu as une incroyable collection de livres, Severus, » dit enfin sa mère. Malheureusement, elle ajouta, « Tu ne trouves pas, Nathan? »

Celui-ci détourna le regard de la cheminée à contre-coeur et le posa sur la pièce. Deux des murs était couverts de livres du sol au plafond, ce à quoi il n'avait pas fait beaucoup attention la dernière fois qu'il était venu. C'était une incroyable collection de livres. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il.

Le silence tomba une nouvelle fois.

« Les as-tu tous lus, Severus? » demanda Hermione, heureusement, sans s'adresser à lui.

« La plupart, » répondit son père.

Nathan essaya de déceler quelques indices sur l'humeur du professeur Rogue au ton de sa voix mais il n'y parvint pas. Le fait d'avoir les yeux fixés sur ses mains au lieu d'être sur le visage de l'homme ne l'aidait pas, mais faire cela était hors de question.

« Nous avons aussi plus de livres que ce dont nous avons besoin, et je pense que Nathan en a lu la plupart aussi. De tous ces livres, tu pourrais en choisir un, ton préféré, Nathan? »

Encore une fois, elle lui posait une question, et quelle question! « Heu... » pensa Nathan. « Non. »

« Et toi Severus? »

Nathan inspira profondément quand sa mère changea de cible. C'était pire qu'une interrogation orale!

« Non. »

C'était sans aucun doutes un _non _irrité. Il semblait que le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas non plus les interrogatoires. Nathan entendit sa mère pousser un soupir.

« Très bien! Nous allons tous regarder la cheminée pour le reste de la soirée! » dit-elle.

Nathan la regarda. _Sans aucun doutes ennuyée,_ conclut Nathan. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son père qui se tenait l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. _Sans aucun doutes irrité, _supposa-t-il. Il reporta son regard vers ses genoux à nouveau, se sentant sombrer dans l'inconfort de la réunion quand il se souvint du pendentif dans sa poche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit une décision en prenant l'objet dans sa main.

« J'ai apporté le pendentif, » annonça-t-il tranquillement.

« Vous étiez supposé le porter sur vous, pas dans votre poche, » lui dit son père en le regardant.

« Je veux savoir comment il fonctionne avant de le porter à nouveau. »

« Ça me permet de savoir quand vous avez des ennuis, » dit l'homme comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

Nathan en voulait davantage. « Comment? Je sais que la potion reflète mon humeur mais je ne pense pas que cela m'aide plus. »

« Severus peut aussi voir ton humeur. Si tu es en danger, il le saura et sera capable de te porter secours, » intervint sa mère.

« Mais comment? » insista Nathan.

Le professeur Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers une porte située derrière Nathan. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec quelque chose dans la main. Nathan n'eut pas besoin de demander ce que c'était.

« C'est un flacon de la même potion que celle dans le pendentif. Elles sont reliées. Quelque soit la couleur dans le pendentif, c'est la même ici. Si vous avez des ennuis, je le saurai. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir des ennuis? » Cela lui semblait étrange qu'ils en parlent autant.

« Vous êtes un Gryffondor, » dit Rogue, « c'est dans votre nature. »

Nathan plissa les yeux mais le rire de sa mère lui fit détourner les yeux vers elle, surpris.

« Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle et elle prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer. « Il y a des gens qui pourraient vouloir nous faire du mal, à cause de la guerre. Nous sommes inquiets à cause de cette révélation dont tu as été l'objet, et que quelqu'un cherche à te blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour nous atteindre par ce biais. » Elle avait l'air très sérieuse à présent. « Nous voulons que tu sois autant en sécurité que possible, et si quelqu'un ose vraiment t'atteindre, nous serons là pour nous occuper de cet imbécile. »

« Est-ce pour ça que je ne peux pas lire non plus mes lettres? » demanda Nathan.

« Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs que vos lettres sont inoffensives, » répondit le professeur Rogue.

« Vous auriez pu le dire avant, » lui dit Nathan.

« Il aurait du, » approuva sa mère en jetant un regard à son père.

« Et je sais comment me défendre tout seul d'autres lettres, » ajouta Nathan.

« Si vous tenez vraiment à savoir à quel point les gens sont désolés pour vous, par tous les moyens, reprenez-les, » dit le professeur Rogue.

« Il y en avait quelques unes qui disaient qu'ils étaient contents pour moi, » rétorqua-t-il. « Et je ne veux pas les récupérer; vous pouvez les garder, Monsieur. Je dis juste que je peux me défendre tout seul. »

Le professeur Rogue se leva une nouvelle fois. « Alors, vous n'avez plus besoin de ceci, » dit-il en prenant le pendentif des mains de Nathan.

Celui-ci fut pris par surprise. Il voulait se défendre par lui-même mais il ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne le pendentif. C'était un cadeau de Noël!

Hermione eut l'air de comprendre ce qu'il pensait et intervint. « Oh je t'en prie, vraiment! » Elle se leva et prit l'objet des mains de Severus. « Remets-le, Nathan. »

Celui-ci obéit. Le pendentif étincela d'une lueur dorée, tout comme le flacon dans la main de Rogue.

« Je pense que nous devrions manger maintenant, » ajouta-t-elle en se levant de la partie salon pour se diriger vers la petite table dans un coin de la pièce. Nathan suivit, ne voulant pas rester derrière avec son père qui ne fut pas long à se joindre à eux.

La nourriture fut servie par un Elfe de Maison invoqué par Rogue dès qu'il furent assis à table. Ils mangèrent dans un silence gênant et rapidement, le dîner fut terminé.

« Nous nous retrouverons la semaine prochaine, » dit sa mère au professeur Rogue qui acquiesça d'un air fatigué. « Nathan, tu rencontreras Severus le mercredi après-midi, juste vous deux. Je suppose qu'il serait bien de régler l'histoire du lieu et de l'heure maintenant. »

La bouche de Nathan s'assécha. Une rencontre sans sa mère? Il n'attendait pas cela avec impatience.

« Mon bureau à sept heure, » lui dit Rogue, et cela ressemblait vraiment à une retenue pour lui.

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-il automatiquement.

« Bonsoir, Severus, » dit Hermione.

Ils partirent. Nathan se sentait fatigué. C'était comme si ses épaules s'étaient détachées de leurs os, fondus. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'aller au lit et de dormir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Ce n'est pas facile, mais j'ai confiance en ces trois-là. :0)

**A venir... **D'autres entrevues au programme et d'autres qui ne sont pas du tout prévues.


	24. Chapitre 24: Besoin de Plus Qu'un Nom

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_D'autres entrevues au programme et d'autres qui ne sont pas du tout prévues._

**Note de la traductrice:**Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 24, très long alors prévoyez un peu de temps pour en profiter, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il fait pas mal bouger les choses^^

Merci pour vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. ;)

_Eileen19_: Courage et patience, Hermione n'en manque pas, espérons qu'elle réussisse en effet^^

_GwenMalory: _je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite^^

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Besoin de Plus Qu'un Nom**

Nathan essayait de suivre le conseil du professeur Lupin et d'avancer dans sa vie. Il avait rencontré le professeur sur le chemin vers la tour Gryffondor après le dîner du dimanche, et Lupin lui avait demandé comment cela s'était passé, l'air véritablement intéressé, alors, Nathan lui avait raconté. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, Nathan commençait à avoir confiance dans le professeur Lupin, et il avait besoin de conseils concernant les rencontres prévues le mercredi, alors pourquoi ne pas lui demander? Ça l'avait aidé. Peut-être que le dîner précédent avait eu quelque chose à voir avec ça aussi, ils avaient tous été mal à l'aise, pas seulement Nathan. Il avait compris, grâce à l'aide du professeur Lupin, que d'une certaine manière, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires qu'actuellement. Le professeur Rogue était toujours le même vieux professeur Rogue. Sa mère était toujours la même mère affectueuse et prévenante que celle qu'elle avait toujours été, peut-être légèrement plus anxieuse et inquiète que d'habitude. Étrangement, il était aussi le même garçon qu'avant. Même Andy n'avait pas changé.

Nathan s'était inquiété pour rien, ou presque rien. Le reste de l'école se comportait toujours comme si les choses avaient changé. Ils avaient tort, ça, Nathan le savait à présent. D'accord, pas entièrement tort, il devait l'admettre. Maintenant, il avait un père que tout le monde connaissait et cela avait changé quelques petites choses. Mais en y songeant bien, Nathan était sûr que cela ne pouvait être si différent des fois où les gens découvraient qu'il ne connaissait pas son père, ou cela pouvait même être mieux maintenant, parce que ne pas avoir de père était pire que le fait d'avoir le professeur Rogue pour père, bien pire. Nathan était optimiste, les choses ne pouvaient que s'améliorer à présent, et c'était un soulagement.

Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil en ce dimanche soir mais il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis un moment. Il s'était réveillé reposé et prêt pour la première semaine du reste de sa vie. Le cours de Potions du lundi se passerait normalement, il en était certain. Et, confirmant ses suppositions, le professeur Rogue fit sa leçon et posa des questions; ils eurent une potion à préparer et durent en prélever un échantillon pour évaluation, comme durant la plupart des cours précédents. Nathan pouvait sentir le frémissement d'anticipation chez les autres élèves, surtout chez les Serpentards, mais il savait que son père n'agirait pas différemment maintenant que lors des cours précédents; le professeur Rogue l'avait déjà prouvé en d'autres occasions.

_Merci, professeur Rogue,_ pensa Nathan après la fin du cours. Jose vint lui parler.

« Il ne t'a toujours pas donné de point pour avoir répondu à cette question. »

« Je n'en attendais pas, » répondit Nathan.

« Il ne t'a même pas parlé après le cours, » ajouta Jose, l'air perplexe.

« Il n'y avait rien à dire, » Nathan haussa les épaules en souriant en son for intérieur. « Ça a l'air de t'étonner. »

« Hé bien, c'est ton père, n'est-ce pas? » Lui dit sa camarade. « Je pensais... je ne sais pas... que peut-être il serait...gentil avec toi. »

Nathan finit par sourire et commença à rire – un vrai rire. Jose avait l'air encore plus étonnée et Nathan sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'explique.

« Le professeur Rogue est toujours le professeur Rogue, Jose, surtout pendant les cours. Il n'était jamais gentil alors pourquoi devrait-il commencer maintenant? » Il secoua la tête pour montrer que cette pensée était absurde.

« Je pensais juste... »

« Rien n'a changé. Je pense qu'on va être en retard pour le cours de Défense, » dit Nathan et ils se rendirent à leur deuxième cours de la journée.

Pendant le repas, Andy voulut connaître les détails du dîner du dimanche. Nathan lui en raconta certains passages, lui expliquant l'histoire du pendentif. Andy approuva sa décision de le porter à nouveau mais Kevin, bien qu'il soit resté avec eux lors des repas et durant la plupart des cours, était toujours mal à l'aise avec cette situation et son opposition au fait que Nathan porte le pendentif devint bien assez évidente.

« Rogue t'espionne au travers de ce truc, » dit-il

« C'est faux. Il me protège, il y a une différence, Kevin, » sentit Nathan le besoin de répliquer, en prenant la défense de son père.

« Hé ben, si ce que tu as dit à Jose après les Potions aujourd'hui est vrai et que rien n'a changé, Rogue ne peut qu'être en train de t'espionner. »

« Le professeur Rogue m'a protégé, ou même plus, nous a tous protégé depuis le jour où nous avons mis les pieds dans le château. As-tu oublié qu'il m'avait sauvé bien avant que toute cette histoire de père n'arrive? »

Andy acquiesçait. Kevin ne dit rien pour contrer cet argument. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait nier ce que Nathan disait de toutes façons.

Et d'autres Gryffondors se détendirent à leur autour de lui. Il semblait que Andy et Jose avait un peu d'influence après tout. Bien sûr, il ne parlait plus de leur professeur quand Nathan était dans les parages, et cela il ne le savait que parce qu'ils n'étaient pas très attentifs à qui écoutait leurs conversations ou non dans la salle commune. Nathan les surprit même à parler de lui une ou deux fois, mais bien que ce soit un changement agaçant, cela ne s'en souciait pas tant que ça.

La relecture des _dossiers _avait aussi contribué à ce changement d'attitude. Avec la perspective de la visite du mercredi planant au-dessus de lui, Nathan sortit les rouleaux de parchemin qu'il avait écrit des mois auparavant quand il fouillait la vie de Rogue à la recherche d'un sombre secret qui lui aurait fait dire qui était son père.

Quelle ironie.

A l'époque, Nathan avait deux lots différents de parchemins: _les dossiers Rogue _et _les dossiers Papa._ Il en résultait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de les séparer.

Ironique, en effet.

Mais c'était bien qu'il ait fait des parchemins différents à l'époque. A présent, il pouvait les regarder avec une nouvelle perspective. Il était intrigué de confronter ce que les gens avaient dit sur son père et ce qu'il avait découvert sur le professeur Rogue grâce à ses recherches. Si quelqu'un lisait les descriptions et les faits sans savoir qu'ils se rapportaient au même sorcier, il ne pourrait pas deviner. Peut-être que le fait que son père était un homme déterminé concordait avec le rôle que le professeur Rogue avait joué durant la guerre, mais être considéré comme un ami par Albus Dumbledore... C'était toujours assez surprenant et aussi une grande contradiction.

Nathan était curieux de voir comment ces pièces allaient pouvoir concorder dans le même puzzle. Qui était le professeur Rogue? Qui était son père? Comment ces deux personnes convergeaient-elles en une seule? Nathan n'arrivait pas encore à bien le comprendre. Oui, des rencontres avec lui hors de la salle de classe étaient inconfortables et angoissantes mais peut-être que cela l'aiderait à compléter le puzzle. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il apprendrait à connaître son père maintenant, que les rencontres ne seraient pas des retenues mais des opportunités pour passer de bons moments ensembles. Nathan ne savait pas encore comme c'était possible mais il pouvait trouver des bons côtés à ces entrevues redoutées à présent.

Et mercredi arriva. En dépit des deux jours tout à fait normaux, Nathan était nerveux au moment où il frappa à la porte du bureau du maître des Potions.

« Entrez. »

« Bonsoir, professeur Rogue. »

« Bonsoir. »

C'était une première. Le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais répondu à une de ses salutations par des mots. Mais il n'avait pas lever les yeux du parchemins qu'il était apparemment en train de corriger. Nathan se rapprocha du bureau où était assis l'homme pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Oui, ce flacon d'encre rouge n'aurait pu être pour rien d'autre que des corrections. Nathan attendit jusqu'à ce que le maître des Potions termine et pose la plume sur le bureau. L'homme croisa ses doigts et posa ses mains sur le bureau, en regardant Nathan qui leva les yeux des mains de l'homme vers son visage.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un rapide moment et le professeur Rogue baissa brièvement les yeux. Nathan suivit son regard vers le pendentif.

« C'est bleu, » déclara Nathan en regardant à nouveau son père.

« C'est ce que je peux voir. »

« Ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas d'ennuis, » ajouta Nathan.

L'expression de Rogue était difficile à interpréter. Il se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau pour venir se tenir auprès de Nathan. Leur regard se croisèrent une nouvelle fois avant que le professeur Rogue ne dise, « Venez. »

Nathan suivit son père hors du bureau et dans les couloirs menant aux quartiers du professeur. Lors de la courte marche, ils passèrent à côté de quelques Serpentards qui retournaient à leur salle commune, et Nathan sentit des regards implacables se poser sur lui, l'un d'entre eux resta plus longtemps – celui de Malefoy.

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte et Nathan le suivit rapidement à l'intérieur. Il poussa un soupir quand la porte se referma derrière lui.

« Intimidé? » demanda le professeur Rogue.

« Non, » répondit Nathan en réflexe à l'accusation. Il ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas? C'était juste le malaise d'être observé. « Je n'aime pas attirer l'attention, » ajouta-t-il en regardant partout sauf vers l'homme à côté de lui.

« Bien sûr. »

Le professeur Rogue se déplaça pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée, éclairant un peu plus la pièce. Quand il se rendit au bureau situé dans un coin et se mit à fouiller parmi quelques livres, Nathan demanda, en se tenant toujours près de la porte, « Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici? »

Le professeur Rogue ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire. « Votre mère pensait que vous pourriez avoir envie de voir mes livres. »

_Maman, bien sûr, _pensa Nathan. Il détourna son regard de son père et le promena sur la pièce, accordant plus d'attention aux murs couverts de livres. Il s'approcha de l'étagère la plus proche et parcourut des yeux les livres, lisant des titres ici et là. La première série de livres concernait les Potions. Il y avait des textes fondamentaux, d'autres avancés, des livres sur les potions pour tel ou tel autre but en particulier, et allaient jusqu'aux frontières de l'Herbologie avec des livres concernant l'utilité des plantes dans les potions. Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva sur le pan de mur le plus étroit à côté de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Nathan risqua un regard vers le professeur Rogue et le vit debout, penché sur le bureau en train d'écrire quelque chose. Le garçon se dirigea vers un autre mur couvert de livres. Certains titres de livres étaient durs à lire, surtout ceux situés sur l'étagère du haut mais ce n'était pas difficile à deviner qu'ils avaient toujours pour thème la fabrication de potions, bien qu'à présents ils s'aventuraient vers le domaine des Sortilèges. Rapidement, ils furent exclusivement consacrés aux sortilèges, enchantements, sorts et contre-sorts... certains étaient suspect d'un point de vue éthique, tels que _Ensorcelez Vos Ennemis _et _Combattre avec la Magie – Sorts et Contre-sorts. _Ces étagères s'étendaient jusqu'à une porte, la-même porte que le professeur Rogue avait emprunté le dimanche précédent.

Nathan put voir que le maître des Potions était toujours occupé par ses propres affaires et il se dirigea vers les livres situés de l'autre côté de la porte. Il y en avait plus sur les sorts et contre-sorts, mais maintenant, ils étaient parmi des livres sur les Créatures des Ténèbres. Nathan se demanda pourquoi il y avait autant de livres concernant les Loups-Garous.

A présent, les titres devenaient plus difficiles à lire; certains étaient complètement absents, d'autres dans des langues que Nathan ne connaissait pas. Intriguant et captivant, pensa Nathan, et cela piqua sa curiosité. Il s'avança davantage et vit des livres qui étaient sans aucun doute sur la Magie Noire. _La Manipulation Grâce à la Magie, Sorts et Malédictions Irréversibles, _d'autres livres dont il ne pouvait lire le titre, _Capturer les âmes, Enchanter le Sang, Potions de Douleur, L'Esclavage et la Domination Par la Magie du Sang..._

Même les Moldus savaient que la magie du sang était quelque chose dont il fallait avoir peur, il y avait des films là-dessus. Nathan se demanda à quel point ils étaient réellement puissants...

_Sortilèges de Torture..._

Son père avait-il déjà lancé un Doloris? Probablement. Nathan repensa à tout ce qu'il savait sur le professeur Rogue et jugea qu'il avait sans aucun doute lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable plus d'une fois.

_La Parenté par le Sang et Sortilèges s'y Rapportant..._

Ensorceler les membres de la famille? Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il lancer un sort à un parent? Était-ce le sujet de ce livre? Nathan tendit le bras pour l'atteindre.

« Ces livres ne sont pas pour vous. »

Nathan fut surpris et il se tourna vers son père en baissant la main. _Comment a-t-il fait pour venir ici? Il était près du bureau il y a un instant._

« A moins que vous n'ayez envie de me tuer, » ajouta son père.

Nathan le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Le professeur Rogue lui retourna son regard, rien ne se manifestait dans son expression. Nathan fit non de la tête et baissa les yeux. Quand il vit que son père n'ajouta rien mais restait là où il se tenait, Nathan sentit qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui.

« Je ne savais pas de quoi traitait le livre, Monsieur, » tenta Nathan.

« Vos mensonges étaient plus convaincants avant. »

_Je ne mens pas! _ Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son père. « C'est vrai, » affirma-t-il.

« C'était presque convaincant. »

Nathan serra les poings. « Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais regarder les livres. »

« Ceux-ci sont des Livres de Magie Noire. »

« Je sais, Monsieur, » répondit Nathan à la question sous-entendue.

« De tous les autres livres que j'ai ici, le seul que vous avez essayé d'atteindre était celui-ci, Mr. Granger. Est-ce que vous voulez? Devenir un sorcier des Ténèbres? » demanda son père, le visage insondable, et ce même malgré l'accusation présente dans ses paroles.

« Hé bien, vous en êtes un, n'est-ce pas? » répondit Nathan sur la défensive.

Le regard de son père changea et le professeur Rogue redressa les épaules. « Vous devriez retourner à votre salle commune, » dit-il en le congédiant.

« Vous me renvoyez toujours. Pourquoi s'embête-t-on avec ces visites? » fit Nathan, frustré. Il se retourna pour partir et était à mi-chemin de la sortie quand...

« Nathan. »

Il retint son souffle. _Nathan? Pas Mr. Granger? _Il n'osa pas regarder derrière lui ou continuer à s'avancer.

« Comment aimez-vous votre thé? »

_Thé? _Nathan regarda son père par-dessus son épaule, sans en croire ses oreilles. Le professeur Rogue soutint son regard pendant un moment, puis il métamorphosa un service à thé sur une table basse. Nathan se tourna complètement vers lui, observant ses mains à l'oeuvre. « Du lait et du sucre, » répondit-il enfin en s'avançant vers le canapé.

Le professeur Rogue versa le breuvage dans deux tasses et ajouta du lait et du sucre dans l'une d'elle qu'il tendit à Nathan.

« Merci, Monsieur, » Nathan accepta la tasse brûlante, toujours légèrement perdu quant à ce qui se passait. Le maître des Potions prit l'autre et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Nathan s'assit sur le canapé et sirota son thé, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Le professeur Rogue le regarda par-dessus sa tasse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Nathan but une autre gorgée avant de dire, « Nous avons les mêmes yeux. »

Le regard de son père ne quitta pas le sien pendant qu'il buvait une gorgée, puis une deuxième avant de consentir, « C'est juste. »

« Et les mêmes cheveux, » ajouta Nathan. Cette conversation lui faisait ressentir des choses dans le ventre, et il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le thé.

« La couleur, peut-être, » dit le professeur Roue.

« Ce n'est pas juste la couleur, » Nathan risqua un demi-sourire. Ses cheveux devenaient gras plus vite que la normale.

Ils terminèrent leur thé dans un silence confortable. Nathan songea que c'était le thé le plus chaud qu'il avait bu à Poudlard, ou alors il avait chaud pour d'autres raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne voulait pas que cet instant se termine pour le moment. Il sourit vers la cheminée. « Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres choses que nous avons en commun que nous ne savons pas encore. »

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous cela? » demanda son père.

Nathan haussa les épaules et le regarda. « Pensez-vous que je puisse devenir un bon préparateur de Potions comme vous, un jour? »

Le professeur Rogue l'observa. « Si vous vous appliquez... »

Nathan lui sourit. « Et un duelliste? »

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu lancer autre chose qu'un Alohomora ou des sorts de refroidissement ou de réchauffement, » lui dit le professeur Rogue.

« Je sais faire léviter des choses. J'étais le premier à y arriver dans ma classe, en fait. Le professeur Flitwick a dit que c'était inné. » Nathan sourit. « Je peux vous montrer, » dit-il à son père en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Nathan redressa les épaules et agita sa baguette. « _Windgardium Leviosa, »_ énonça-t-il parfaitement et la tasse vide se mit à flotter en l'air.

« Regardez-moi, » appela son père.

Nathan s'exécuta et la tasse volante s'écrasa sur le sol de pierre. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, honteux de cet échec. Le professeur Rogue lança un sort muet et la tasse fut à nouveau entière sur la table basse.

« Quand vous apprenez un sort, essayez de le lancer dans différentes circonstances, comme sans avoir de contact visuel avec la cible. Il y a davantage en Enchantements et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que ce que vous enseignent les professeurs en cours. » Le professeur Rogue se leva. « Venez, je vous raccompagne à votre salle commune. »

« Je connais le chemin, Monsieur, » lui assura Nathan. « Bonne soirée. » Il salua de la tête sans faire face au professeur Rogue, toujours embarrassé et se tourna vers la porte.

~oO0Oo~

Le feu brûlant dans la cheminée du bureau de Severus vira au vert et la tête de la Directrice y apparut. « Severus, » appela-t-elle.

« Minerva, » répondit-il en hochant la tête.

« Drago Malefoy est ici avec moi et souhaite te voir. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Fais-le venir. »

La tête de Minerva disparut et bientôt, Drago se tint dans son bureau en époussetant les cendres de sa veste. « Bonjour, Severus. »

« Drago. » Severus le salua de la tête. « Veux-tu boire quelque chose? »

« Je veux bien du thé, » répondit l'homme aux cheveux blonds en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Severus fit apparaître un service à thé et tendit un tasse pleine à son visiteur inattendu. En prenant place derrière le bureau, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard? » Il prit une tasse pour lui-même.

Drago prit une gorgée de son thé et reposa la tasse sur le bureau de Severus avant de répondre, « Le jeune Granger. »

Severus n'en fut pas surprit. « Qu'y a-t-il à dire sur lui? »

« Dois-je l'appeler le jeune Rogue? » taquina Drago, presque accusateur.

« Son nom est Granger, » répondit Severus.

« Mais il est de notoriété publique qu'il est également un Rogue. Tu ne l'as pas renié. »

« Non, c'est juste. » Severus vit Drago plisser les yeux. « Cela ne change pas le fait qu'il est un Granger. »

« Pourquoi elle, Severus? Pourquoi l'insupportable groupie de Potter? Je peux comprendre ton envie de cacher une telle relation au monde magique, mais me le cacher à moi... »

« Il n'y avait aucune relation, » répondit Severus irrité. « Et d'où tiens-tu la supposition que tu es mon confident? »

« Tu as un fils de l'âge de Devon! »

« Il est plus âgé que Devon. »

Drago songea aux implications que cela amenait. « Tu t'es servi de Granger pendant la guerre. »

Severus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il s'était servi de Granger alors que la guerre faisait rage.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas lancé un sort de contraception? »

La même question qu'il s'était posée de nombreuses fois depuis le jour où il avait compris que les yeux noirs du jeune garçon étaient un reflet des siens. Severus n'avait toujours aucune raison à cela alors il garda le silence.

« Tu ne l'as jamais reconnu durant toutes ces années, pourquoi maintenant? » poursuivit Drago.

« Il est toujours un Granger. »

« Devon m'a dit que tu les voyais régulièrement. »

_Pourquoi cette insistance?_ Pensa Severus. « Que veux-tu, Drago? »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as un fils et pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant! » La grimace sur le visage de Drago n'allait pas du tout avec ses traits aristocratiques. « Tu es le seul ami que j'ai. Je te confierais ma vie. Je t'ai confié le meilleur de moi-même, mon fils! Tu sais combien cela signifie pour moi. » Drago se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant le bureau.

« Et tu penses que j'ai trahi cette confiance, » termina Severus. « Ce n'est pas le cas, Drago. »

Leur regard se croisèrent, ils se jaugèrent. Drago semblait presque avoir peur qu'il ne lui dise pas la vérité. Severus soutint son regard effrayé et furieux avec une fermeté respectueuse. Les prunelles argentées de Drago se voilèrent quand il ferma péniblement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'aurais voulu rencontrer ton fils, Severus, peu importe qui est sa mère, » avoua Drago.

Severus eut un petit rire. Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux et le regarda à nouveau, il dit, « Il en est de même pour moi. »

« N'essaye pas de me leurrer, Severus. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un fils jusqu'à récemment; Granger me l'a caché, cette imbécile! » Severus laissa transparaître tout son mépris dans sa voix et vit la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage de Drago. « Il y a quelques mois, quand le garçon m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas son père, je l'ai regardé de la tête aux pieds et j'ai compris. » Il laissa transparaître sa colère et le sorcier aux cheveux blonds hocha la tête après l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux pendant un moment.

« Je tuerai Granger quand je la verrais, » dit Drago en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

Severus fut sensible à cette attention mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait été des mois auparavant. Non, il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais il n'avait pas besoin de la voir morte pour se sentir vengé. Elle avait élevé Nathan, l'avait gardé quand Severus savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait et... Severus adorait le jeune garçon.

Le silence méditatif fut interrompu par Drago. « Je l'ai rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse quant j'étais en train d'acheter les fournitures de Devon. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait qui j'étais. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il savait, à l'époque, » approuva Severus. « Elle l'a élevé dans le monde moldu. »

« Je suis désolé, Severus, » dit Drago avec une tristesse réelle. « Tu ne méritais pas ça. »

Severus secoua la tête. Drago était un sang-pur et ne comprendrait jamais les Moldus et leur monde. Il était inutile d'essayer de le convaincre qu'être élevé parmi les Moldus n'était pas la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un sorcier. Drago ne croyait plus dans la pureté du sang mais cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il était devenu un amoureux des Moldus.

« J'aimerai le rencontrer convenablement, un de ces jours. Est-ce que Granger l'a pourrit sans aucun moyen de pouvoir réparer cela? Devon m'a dit qu'il était à Gryffondor, ce qui est un dégât suffisant, » commenta Drago.

« Je suis, » Severus hésita, il ne s'attendait pas à cela venant de Drago, « moi-même toujours en train de faire connaissance avec lui. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Le dîner va être servi dans la Grande Salle, veux-tu te joindre à moi? » demanda Severus en essayant de mettre fin à ce moment inconfortable en se levant pour sortir.

« Je vais devoir décliner ton invitation. Pansy m'attend. » Drago se leva à son tour et tendit la main vers Severus qui la lui serra. « Je vais avec toi à la Grande Salle; je veux voir Devon avant de partir. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'acquiescer et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

~oO0Oo~

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

« Harry? »

« Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour une visite mais on ne peut pas se voir pendant le week-end et je travaille tard, » commença-t-il à s'excuser.

Hermione était surprise par la visite. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry, elle avait été vraiment furieuse et ils avaient eu des paroles dures. Non pas qu'elle se sente honteuse pour les choses qu'elle avait dites à son meilleur ami dans ce moment de colère, que ce soit clair, et elle n'était pas prête de s'excuser. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Hermione savait que Harry n'était pas là à la recherche d'un pardon ou même d'une explication, et c'était cela qui la surprenait dans le fait qu'il soit venu la voir.

Elle le laissa entrer et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Harry? » demanda Hermione, ne voulant pas perdre de temps en civilités.

Harry inspira profondément. « Je m'inquiète pour Nathan. Comment va-t-il? » demanda-t-il et Hermione savait que cela venait du fond du coeur.

« Il va bien, » répondit-elle. « Nous essayons de réparer les choses après la pagaille que tu as causée; nous y arriverons...à la longue. » Les derniers mots furent prononcé d'une voix plus basse.

Le dîner du dimanche avait laissé Hermione inquiète sur le temps que cela prendrait pour réparer tous les dégâts faits sur Nathan. La relation qu'il avait avec Severus était vraiment fragile et il y avait plus de ressentiment que ce qu'elle pensait.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je... »

Hermione l'interrompit alors qu'il cherchait de nouveaux mots pour s'excuser. « Il y avait-il autre chose dont tu voulais parler? »

Harry détourna les yeux vers ses genoux, visiblement mal à l'aise avec ce retour sur la raison de sa visite. « Skeeter va faire marche arrière et ne va pas en chercher plus sur Nathan. »

« Elle ne va pas être renvoyée pour avoir utilisé ce qu'elle t'a entendu dire sans autorisation? » demanda Hermione, indignée.

« Non, » confirma Harry d'un ton qui montrait son ennui. « Apparemment, publier des informations sans y être autorisé n'est pas considéré comme étant des commérages et des spéculations quand... » Il prononça ses derniers mots d'un ton précipité et dans un murmure.

Hermione ne les comprit pas. « Pardon? »

« Ce n'est pas considéré comme étant des commérages et des spéculations quand la source est connue. » Il soupira. « Ils ont souligné le fait que j'étais la source et que l'information était juste. Au moins ils ont accepté de retirer Skeeter de l'affaire et de ne pas en publier davantage sur Nathan si j'... » Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, « j'écris une tribune hebdomadaire sur le Quidditch durant la saison et... si j'accepte d'accorder une interview exclusive à Skeeter. »

« Et tu as accepté, bien sûr, » insista Hermione.

Harry eut l'air visiblement blessé. « Bien sûr. »

Hermione sourit. « Que ça te serve de leçon pour t'être mêlé des affaires des autres. »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. » Harry affichait une mine triste.

Hermione soupira. « Je sais que tu l'es, mais je suis toujours en colère contre toi. »

« Que dois-je faire pour que tout aille bien entre nous à nouveau? » demanda-t-il d'un ton implorant.

Hermione leva une main pour se masser la tempe. « Rentre chez toi, Harry. »

« S'il-te-plaît, Hermione. Je t'aime et j'aime Nathan. Je... » il fit une pause pour trouver ses mots. « Je ne réfléchissait pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu que la situation empire pour Nathan, ou pour toi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Hermione. Tu es la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu et tu le sais. Nathan est plus que ce que pourrait être un neveu... » Harry attrapa la main d'Hermione et la pressa. « S'il-te-plaît, » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne te déteste pas, Harry, » admit-elle doucement. « C'est juste que pour l'instant je ne peux pas te regarder et ne pas me rappeler du bazar que tu as mis. » Il lui pressa la main une nouvelle fois. « Nathan te prend comme exemple et tu le sais. Ta haine envers Severus... » Hermione tenta de se contrôler avant de poursuivre, « ne l'aide pas. J'ai essayé dur de les empêcher de se détester pendant tout ce temps, tout ça pour te voir détruire des années de travail! »

« Je ne me mettrai plus en travers, » dit Harry en essayant de la rassurer.

« Bien sûr que tu ne le feras plus! » siffla-t-elle, un doigt menaçant pointé sur Harry. Hermione se détourna de lui en respirant doucement pour se calmer. Elle voulait lui jeter un sort mais en son for intérieur, elle savait que Harry souffrait déjà plus qu'aucun sortilège ne pourrait le faire, et c'était loin d'être réconfortant.

Un silence écrasant s'abattit entre eux jusqu'à ce que Harry dise, « Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tout d'un coup c'était comme si j'étais dans un cauchemar. Rogue était le père de ce gentil garçon qu'est Nathan... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que toi et ce... à comment ça a même été possible, pire que la vérité. » Quand il vit qu'elle ne l'interrompait pas, Harry poursuivit, « Rogue m'a blessé depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Comment pouvais-je laisser cela arriver à Nathan? »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Je comprends ce que tu as fait mais cela ne change en rien le fait que je t'ai demandé de ne pas interférer, » lui rappela Hermione en regardant Harry dans les yeux, mais elle détourna le regard vers ses genoux quand elle ajouta, « Je sais ce que je fais. » Hermione avait besoin de croire en ses propres paroles.

« Tu donnes trop de crédit à Rogue. »

« Je lui donne le crédit qui lui revient. »Elle regarda à nouveau Harry.

« Et pourtant tu lui as caché Nathan. »

« Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas, » l'avertit Hermione.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça alors, si ce n'est pas à cause de Rogue? » insista Harry.

« Cela entre dans la catégorie du ce-ne-sont-pas-tes-affaires. » Elle le regarda froidement. « Et ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Il est tard et j'ai une réunion dans la matinée donc si cela ne te fait rien... »

Harry serra la mâchoire et ravala ses questions. Il partit sans ajouter un mot.

~oO0Oo~

« _Windgardium Leviosa. »_

Une cuillère s'éleva dans les airs pour la énième fois, tout comme cela avait été le cas pour les plumes, livres et pièces d'échec toute la journée, toute la semaine depuis mercredi. L'échec que Nathan avait rencontré mercredi quand il avait essayé de faire léviter la tasse l'avait conduit à s'entraîner sur le sort compulsivement. En quelques jours, il avait été capable de le lancer sans regarder la cible mais cela avait été dur de se concentrer pour maintenir l'objet en l'air. Maintenant, il pouvait manger des oeufs brouillés et faire léviter une cuillère, bien que l'effet de la gravité finissait par se faire ressentir au bout d'un moment.

Il voulait prouver au professeur Rogue qu'il était un sorcier compétent. C'était un samedi. Il aurait encore presque tout le week-end pour s'entraîner avant de montrer à son père ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'était pourquoi Nathan se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, seul, après le petit-déjeuner au lieu de suivre Andy et Kevin dehors vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas le temps de regarder l'entraînement des Gryffondors; Nathan avait son propre entraînement à faire.

Maintenir le sort de lévitation en étant complètement concentré sur quelque chose d'autre était délicat, et Nathan avait toujours du mal à le faire. Pour cela, il s'entraînait à lire et à lancer le sort en même temps. Il choisit une table déserte, y posa son exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard, _et ouvrit son livre à la page qu'il avait été en train de lire, sur les Guerres Goblines. En tenant sa baguette, il énonça tranquillement, « _Windgardium Leviosa. » L'Histoire de Poudlard _s'éleva à quelques centimètres de la table. Satisfait, Nathan détourna avec précaution le regard du livre flottant dans les airs et commença à lire en essayant de ne pas oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire simultanément, sans jamais baisser sa baguette.

Plusieurs pages lues plus loin, Nathan maintenait toujours le sort, jusqu'à ce que sa baguette devienne froide, perdant la chaleur associée à l'acheminement de la magie. Il leva les yeux de sa lecture et fut surpris de rencontrer des yeux gris en train de le fixer. Devon Malefoy tenait le livre qu'il avait été en train de faire léviter. _Comment est-il arrivé ici? _Nathan avait été tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas vu Malefoy approcher.

« Ce livre est à moi, » déclara Nathan.

« Madame Pince ne serait pas contente si elle savait que tu maltraite des livres, » dit Malefoy.

« Rends-moi le livre, » ordonna Nathan en renforçant sa prise sur sa baguette.

« Ou quoi? » le défia Malefoy.

Nathan passa en revue une liste de sort dans sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy? » en laissant transparaître son irritation.

« Je voulais juste te rappeler que je me fous de ce que disent les gens, tu ne seras jamais digne du professeur Rogue. »

« Et moi, je me fous de ce que _tu _dis. Maintenant, rends-moi mon livre. » Nathan pointa sa baguette sur son rival.

« Il ne te prendra jamais au sérieux, _Granger_. Tu n'as pas ce dont il a besoin. Tu es juste trop pathétique, » dit Malefoy en laissant tomber le livre sur la table, le bruit attira l'attention sur eux.

Nathan baissa sa baguette, ne voulant pas être surpris en train d'être sur le point de lancer un sort à un autre élève, comme cela s'était déjà produit auparavant. Malefoy était déjà à mi-chemin vers la porte quand Nathan reporta son attention sur lui et soupira de frustration.

Il reprit ce qu'il avait été en train de faire mais il sentit qu'il n'arrivait pas à être complètement concentré. Madame Pince le regardait d'un air irrité depuis que le livre avait heurté la table pour la troisième fois, dérangeant la tranquillité de la bibliothèque. Il n'en fut que plus énervé. Nathan n'avait pas besoin d'entendre qu'il n'était pas digne d'être le fils du professeur Rogue, surtout de la part de Malefoy, qu'il savait être son filleul. Penser à toutes les choses que Malefoy connaissait sûrement sur son père – dont Nathan ne pouvait même pas commencer à se faire une idée... Il se sentait indigne, en effet.

Peut-être était-ce ce que le professeur Rogue essayait de lui dire quand la tasse s'était écrasée sur le sol. Peut-être que Nathan n'était même pas assez intelligence pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Le professeur Rogue l'avait invité à boire le thé, l'appelant même par son prénom; il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait devenir un aussi bon préparateur de potion que lui un jour.

Nathan était digne de lui et il allait le prouver.

~oO0Oo~

« Severus, pourquoi Nathan est-il tout le temps en train de faire léviter des trucs? » demanda Hermione après l'avoir salué d'un « bonjour ».

C'était samedi, et ils étaient au laboratoire. Elle travaillait sur son projet et il venait d'entrer pour récupérer quelque chose qui se trouvait sur son bureau dans la pièce.

« C'est ce qu'il fait? » demanda Severus en guise de réponse, sans avoir l'air plus intéressé que cela, en remuant une des piles de parchemins sur le bureau.

« Tu le sais bien; tu l'as vu dans la Grande Salle, » lui répondit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. « Tu sais pourquoi? »

« Peut-être qu'il s'entraîne, » suggéra-t-il sans montrer davantage d'intérêt pour sa question, ou pour qu'elle croit qu'il n'y attachait pas d'importance, réalisa-t-elle.

« Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mercredi, » répliqua Hermione.

Il remua une autre pile de parchemins et apparemment, trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il se redressa, un rouleau de parchemin dans la main et dit, « Peut-être. »

Severus fut parti avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. « Insupportable bonhomme, » maudit-elle entre ses dents. Nathan ne s'était même pas arrêté dix minutes pour discuter avec elle correctement, la laissant curieuse à propos de ce qui s'était passé le mercredi précédent, et maintenant, ça! Hermione secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas y penser davantage; elle détestait être laissée dans l'ignorance, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

~oO0Oo~

« Maman, est-ce que ces trucs sont ce que je pense? » demanda Nathan quand Hermione sortit de ses appartements en portant deux gros livres.

« Oui. »

Il poussa un grognement mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait planifié soigneusement tout cela pendant la semaine et était optimiste quant au résultat.

Ils furent bientôt devant la porte de Severus, accueillis par le maître des Potions en personne. Ils entrèrent et furent invités à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Comment s'est passée ta semaine? » demanda Hermione en essayant de démarrer la conversation.

« Fatigante, » répondit simplement Severus.

« C'est fatigant d'enseigner, » approuva Hermione après avoir attendu un moment pour voir s'il allait en dire plus. Elle devait se rappeler d'être patiente ou ce dîner se passerait comme celui de la semaine précédente.

Elle vit que Severus regardait les livres qu'elle avait amené avec elle comme s'il essayait de deviner ce que c'était. Hermione décida que c'était le bon moment de le lui dire. « J'ai amené quelques photos. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait les regarder avant le dîner. »

Nathan soupira en se renfonçant dans le fond du canapé. Hermione se tourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible, de toutes façons? »

Il lui lança « le regard ». Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers Severus qui la regardait intensément. « Je pense que c'est mieux si tu t'assois à côté de moi, comme ça je pourrais t'expliquer les photos, » suggéra Hermione.

Severus hésita pendant qu'il essayait de trouver une bonne raison de refuser son invitation. Il n'en trouva aucune, alors, il s'exécuta. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, aussi loin que possible cependant.

« Je pense que nous devrions commencer avec l'album moldu. Qu'en pense-tu, Nathan? » demanda Granger à leur fils.

« Je vote pour aucun d'entre eux, » marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Elle se contenta d'ouvrir le premier album sans commenter la réponse du jeune garçon. Il y avait trois photos immobiles sur la page.

« Ce sont les premières images de Nathan. Mes parents les ont prises quand nous étions encore à la maternité, » expliqua-t-elle. « Il était tellement mignon. »

A cette remarque, Severus eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Nathan ne se retint pas cependant...

« Je n'étais pas mignon. Je ressemblais à une mandragore. »

Severus afficha un petit sourire malicieux, un sourire contenu.

« Tu étais et tu es toujours très mignon, » dit Granger et cela semblait être une querelle permanente entre eux deux. Elle tourna la page.

« Ici, nous sommes déjà dans la maison de mes parents. Nous sommes restés avec eux pour les premières semaines, » commenta-t-elle.

Severus songea que Nathan ressemblait davantage au bébé mignon qu'elle clamait qu'il avait été. Il portait un pyjama jaune avec un ours dessus et il souriait à l'appareil photo. _Il était si petit..._ Sur les autres photos, Nathan était tenu par Granger et semblait endormi. Le regard sur le visage de la jeune femme en photo pendant qu'elle regardait le petit paquet emmailloté dans ses bras n'était que tendresse et admiration. _Elle était si jeune..._

Granger tourna la page. « Là, c'est moi qui essayait de lui faire prendre un bain, » dit-elle, amusée. « Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé et c'était toujours une lutte. Même maintenant, » ajouta-t-elle, de toute évidence pour taquiner Nathan.

Severus vit une Granger très jeune et trempée essayer de tenir un Nathan très irrité dans une petite baignoire. Severus observa l'image et commença à se demander s'il aurait réussi à accomplir cette tâche. Ça avait l'air d'être la pagaille et il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas voulu prendre part à cela.

« Ce n'est donc pas assez humiliant de me montrer tout nu? » marmonna Nathan.

Granger soupira et tourna la page. Nathan avait l'air plus âgé sur les photos à présent, tout comme elle.

« Celles-ci datent de sa première fête d'anniversaire. »

Il y avait peu de gens sur les photos mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Potter et les Weasleys sur l'une d'entre elles. Nathan avait l'air heureux dans les bras de Potter; ils étaient tout sourire. Potter mis à part, Severus était content que Nathan ait eu une fête pour son premier anniversaire.

Les pages suivantes étaient remplies de photos de Nathan debout, faisant ses premiers pas, mettant du désordre en mangeant tout seul pour la première fois, et la plupart du temps, en train de rire près de sa mère. Elle était toujours en train de rire ou de sourire, toujours joyeuse. Si Severus avait été sur ces photos, auraient-ils été si heureux? Severus l'aurait-il été?

Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il aurait voulu être à leur côté pendant ces moment heureux.

Granger tourna la page et il y eut une photo étrange. Severus se pencha pour voir et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été proche d'elle en faisant cela. Elle ne sembla pas y accorder d'importance.

« Est-ce du plâtre sur son bras? » demanda Severus, perplexe.

« Oui, » répondit-elle. « Il est tombé alors qu'il jouait dans la cour de récréation de l'école et il s'est cassé le bras. Quand je suis arrivée, le médecin avait déjà posé un plâtre. Je l'ai soigné dès que l'on est rentrés à la maison mais il a du garder le plâtre pour la durée pendant laquelle le médecin l'avait prescrit, même s'il n'aimait pas du tout, ou alors ça aurait eut l'air suspect. »

« Bien sûr, » approuva Severus.

« Ça grattait, » ajouta Nathan, l'air chagriné par ce souvenir.

D'autres pages, d'autres sourires et d'autres images qui surprirent Severus. « Qu'est-ce supposé être? »

Granger se tourna vers lui et leurs bras se touchèrent. Elle ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper non plus.

« C'était quand Nathan jouait le rôle de John Darling dans Peter Pan, dans la pièce de l'école, » expliqua Granger. Son bras reposait toujours contre le sien.

Severus fronça les sourcils, à la fois à cause de leur proximité et du costume méconnaissable.

« C'est maman qui avait fait le costume. C'était le pire, » expliqua Nathan en interprétant correctement son froncement de sourcils.

Severus rit brièvement. « Hermione Granger, mauvaise à quelque chose? Il doit neiger en enfer! » dit-il et ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. _Pourquoi suis-je en train de la taquiner?_

« Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça! » protesta-t-elle.

Nathan haussa un sourcil, cependant,

Severus ne prêtait plus beaucoup d'attention à cet échange. Les protestations de la jeune femme la firent se rapprocher de lui, et maintenant, en plus de leurs bras, leurs genoux se touchaient, le fin tissu de sa jupe rendant cela encore plus intime.

« Il commence à se faire tard pour le dîner, » déclara Severus froidement et il se leva du sofa. Il pouvait lire l'étonnement sur le visage de Granger – il n'était pas si tard que ça – mais Severus n'élabora pas davantage. Il claqua des doigts et un Elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce. « Vous pouvez servir le dîner, » ordonna-t-il.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la table. Nathan ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce changement mais sa mère regardait toujours Severus d'un air interrogateur. Elle n'exprima pas ses pensées à voix haute cependant, ce qui était une bonne chose. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, pas aussi inconfortable que celui de la semaine précédente. Severus pensait que le repas se terminerait en silence quand Granger l'interrompit.

« Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu du week-end. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour être ainsi empêché de venir m'aider au labo? » demanda-t-elle à Nathan.

« J'étais occupé, » répondit vaguement le garçon.

« Tu étudiais pour un contrôle? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y en ait eu un aussi tôt dans le trimestre, » insista-t-elle.

« En quelque sorte. » Encore une fois, la réponse de Nathan était vague.

Severus trouvait cet échange intéressant et celui-ci commençait à l'intriguer également. Nathan essayait manifestement de cacher quelque chose à sa mère, et peut-être à lui aussi.

« Pourquoi étais-tu constamment en train de faire léviter des trucs? » demanda-t-elle enfin et Severus comprit que c'était ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis le début.

« Je m'entraînais, » dit Nathan, en écho à la mystérieuse réponse que Severus lui avait donné quand elle lui avait posé la même question plus tôt dans la journée, et rapidement, il ajouta, « Est-ce qu'on va regarder d'autres photos? » pour changer de sujet.

Severus affichait un petit sourire narquois quand Granger se tourna à nouveau vers lui, d'un air interrogateur. Il reprit son sérieux.

« Je ne pense pas, » dit-elle après avoir attendu qu'il réponde.

« Il serait peut-être temps de conclure ce dîner, » suggéra Severus.

Nathan acquiesça et se leva de table, attendant que sa mère fasse de même. Elle se leva à son tour, à contre-coeur mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte, elle embrassa Nathan et dit, « Passe une bonne semaine mon poussin. Il y a quelques petites choses dont je dois discuter avec ton père avant de partir. »

Nathan hocha la tête et souhaita une bonne nuit à son père, le laissant seul avec sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Severus.

« J'allais te poser la même question. Que s'est-il passé? Tu avais l'air d'aimer regarder les photos. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, il commençait à se faire tard, et si cela ne vous dérange pas, je veux être frais et dispos pour la semaine, » fit-il pour essayer de la faire partir.

Granger le fixa du regard pendant un autre moment et apparemment, décida de respecter son choix. « En tout cas, cette soirée a été une grande amélioration par rapport à celle de la semaine dernière. Nathan était plus détendu et je pense que cela a à voir avec ce qui s'est passé mercredi. Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais le faire. Bien joué, Severus, » le félicita-t-elle en souriant.

Il ne voyait pas en quoi l'entrevue du mercredi avait quelque chose à voir avec le changement d'attitude de Nathan, hormis l'entraînement sur le sortilège qu'il avait pratique ce jour-là. Il choisit de ne rien dire et attendit qu'elle parte; la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui était toujours troublante.

« Je te laisse les albums. J'espère que tu auras un peu de temps cette semaine pour voir le reste des photos, » lui dit-elle, et il put la voir hésiter à faire demi-tour pour partir.

Severus se redressa, prudent; elle était toujours imprévisible quand elle le regardait comme ça. Granger eut l'air de se rendre compte de son changement de posture et elle baissa les yeux. « Je te verrai la semaine prochaine, » dit-elle avant de se retourner et de sortir de ses appartements.

Granger était dangereuse, jugea-t-il.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan s'était entraîné durement. Il était persuadé qu'il pourrait prouver qu'il était bon en sortilèges à présent. Il comptait les heures qui le séparaient de la visite chez son père ce mercredi. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort après les nombreuses remarques acerbes de Malefoy, disant qu'il n'était pas digne de l'attention du professeur Rogue.

Déjà dans les appartements de son père, Nathan s'assit près de la cheminée et accepta l'invitation à boire un thé; il semblait que cela deviendrait le programme de leurs rencontres du mercredi. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant qu'ils savouraient leur boisson mais dès que Nathan eut terminé, il dit au professeur Rogue, « je me suis entraîné à lancer le sortilège de lévitation, comme vous avez du le remarquer, Monsieur. »

« En effet, » dit Rogue.

Nathan prit cela comme une invitation à poursuivre, « j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous avez dit la semaine dernière, et il y a vraiment plus concernant les sortilèges que ce qu'on apprend en cours d'Enchantement. »

Nathan se leva du canapé et prit sa baguette. Sans autre explication, il énonça, « _Wingardium Leviosa, » _et la tasse de thé s'éleva dans les airs. Sans que l'on lui demande, Nathan détourna les yeux de la tasse et posa son regard sur son père, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Arrivez-vous à parler et maintenir le sort en même temps? » demanda le professeur Rogue, dont l'expression n'avait pas changé malgré la démonstration de magie de Nathan.

« Oui, » répondit celui-ci sans jeter un coup d'oeil à la tasse, son sourire s'élargit.

« Bougez la tasse dans les airs, » lui dit le professeur Rogue.

Le sourire de Nathan se fana légèrement; il n'avait jamais essayé de bouger l'objet sans le regarder. _Je peux le faire, _se dit-il. Il se concentra pour faire bouger la tasse vers la gauche et ainsi la faire entrer dans son champ de vision.

Nathan n'arrivait toujours à voir la tasse. _Pourquoi cela ne fonctionne-t-il pas? _Il se concentra plus fort, fermant les yeux brièvement. _Bouge!_

Il retint un soupir quand la tasse apparut dans son champ de vision. Nathan sourit en signe de triomphe. _J'ai réussi! _Son sourire se dissipa lentement quand il reporta son attention sur le professeur Rogue; l'expression de celui-ci était toujours la même, neutre, presque ennuyée, indifférente à la démonstration de Nathan, qui était, d'après celui-ci, une admirable manifestation de contrôle de la magie.

« Reposez la tasse, » lui dit l'homme.

Nathan s'exécuta alors qu'il ressentait une douleur dans la poitrine. Il était sur le point de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche et de se rasseoir sur le canapé quand son père lui dit, « refaites-le, maintenant sans énoncer l'incantation. »

_Sans énoncer l'incantation? Comment suis-je censé faire ça?_

Nathan regarda sa baguette d'un air grave.

_C'est impossible._

Il regarda son père. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et attendait.

Nathan éleva et abaissa sa baguette comme le professeur Flitwick le leur avait enseigné. Rien ne se passa. Il recommença et rien. Il était sur le point d'échouer encore une fois. Nathan risqua un coup d'oeil vers le professeur Rogue, et à nouveau concentré sur sa baguette, il l'agita encore une fois, sans succès. _Vole, stupide tasse!_

Après sa cinquième tentative infructueuse, le professeur Rogue se leva de son fauteuil et dit, « Continuez de vous entraîner. » Il alla à son bureau dans un coin de la pièce et ignora totalement Nathan!

_Comment suis-je censé faire ça? _Pensa le garçon, ennuyé, mais il garda sa question pour lui. Élève et abaisse, élève et abaisse. _Vole! Vole! _Il voulut grogner de frustration.

Nathan se rassit sur le canapé et soupira. Il n'allait sûrement pas demander à son père comment faire. Sûrement pas! Il parcourut la pièce du regard, il y avait de nombreux livres disposés le long des murs. Nathan était certain qu'il y en avait au moins un sur les sorts de lévitation, et pourtant, son père n'avait rien dit.

Il regarda l'homme près du bureau et la douleur que ressentait Nathan dans la poitrine se fit trop importante. Il se leva une nouvelle fois, essayant encore de faire voler cette stupide tasse en l'air. Ayant encore échoué, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et sortit, la faisant claquer derrière lui.

Severus leva les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de lire quand il entendit le bruit fait par la porte. Il regarda autour de lui et il n'y avait aucun signe de Nathan. Il fronça les sourcils en sortant de sa poche la petite fiole en verre qui contenait la potion révélatrice d'humeur. Elle étincelait de nuances de rouge. « Il est en colère? » murmura Severus confus. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua.

Qu'attendait Nathan? Qu'il reste dans son fauteuil à regarder ses tentatives sûrement frustrantes de faire léviter la tasse de thé? Même s'il montrait déjà une grande maîtrise de sa magie – Severus ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de contrôler sa cible sans la regarder, et le voir faire avancer la tasse avait été une bonne surprise – cela lui prendrait des semaines, des mois même pour arriver à lancer un sort informulé, ce qui était bien plus que ce qu'il attendrait d'un élève de première année, même en prenant en compte toutes les capacités dont il avait fait preuve ce jour-là.

Les rouges colère continuaient d'emplir la fiole mais il n'y avait rien que Severus pouvait faire. Il retourna à son texte mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la potion révélatrice d'humeur toutes les minutes.

Décidant qu'il ne serait pas dérangé par les démonstrations d'irascibilité de Nathan, Severus rangea la fiole dans sa poche et poursuivit sa lecture avec une avidité obstinée.

~oO0Oo~

Hermione essayait sa troisième robe, exaspérée par ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? _Bien sûr, Hermione n'était pas aussi inquiète pour son reflet que pour son comportement. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, bon sang!

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se prit le visage dans les mains, frustrée. Depuis le week-end précédent, elle avait pensé de plus en plus à Severus. Elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui mais elle pensait qu'ils étaient sous contrôle. Elle avait mis tellement de choses de côté pour Nathan; ce besoin de pourchasser Severus était presque déconcertant. Quand elle s'y attendait le moins, elle se mettait à penser à lui, se demandant ce qu'il penserait, quelles seraient ses réactions devant les choses les plus banales; elle s'était surprise à s'habiller pour lui et cela lui faisait peur.

En même temps, elle sentait l'excitation d'être amoureuse, sûre de ses sentiments pour la première fois de sa vie d'adulte, mais elle se sentait comme si elle trahissait Nathan. En ce moment, plus que jamais, elle devait se concentrer sur lui, faisant passer le bonheur de son fils d'abord. Mais ce qui l'intriguait vraiment était qu'elle ne délaissait pas Nathan dans cette histoire, cette fois, ses intérêts rejoignaient ceux de Nathan et pourtant, cela lui semblait erroné de penser à elle en tant que femme plutôt qu'en tant que mère.

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher cependant. Severus était l'homme qu'elle avait attendu depuis tout ce temps, maintenant elle en avait la certitude. Hermione le savait avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il avait ce que personne d'autre n'avait, et ils ne l'avaient pas parce qu'ils ne le pourraient jamais. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Severus Rogue et Hermione en avait inconsciemment chercher un autre toute sa vie, sans succès. Les hommes que Hermione avait pensé être suffisamment biens étaient en effet des hommes bien, certains trop, d'autres pas assez... certains trop simples, ordinaires, d'autres intelligents mais pas assez spirituels. Ils ne posséderaient jamais toutes les caractéristiques qu'elle cherchait dans un homme, et elle était résignée à être trop pointilleuse, à savoir qu'un homme aussi complexe n'existait pas avant de tomber face à face avec lui dans une classe de Potions.

Le seul souvenir de cette deuxième rencontre lui procura un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

La façon si experte avec laquelle elle s'était cachée ces sentiments surprenait toujours Hermione. Cela semblait tellement évident à présent, tellement naturel... Peut-être que cela avait été à cause de la guerre et parce qu'il y avait si peu de place dans sa vie pour des relations à cette époque. Ou peut-être avait-elle été trop jeune et immature quand ils avaient travaillé ensemble à la destruction des Horcruxes pour comprendre que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Severus était davantage que de l'admiration. Hermione savait que les choses avaient changé pour elle quand il l'avait sauvée mais il n'y avait pas de place pour de la romance dans sa vie après les horreurs qu'elle avait subies pendant la guerre, pendant cette nuit-là... pas à cause de celui qui avait fait ça mais à cause de l'acte en lui-même. Aucune femme ne songerait aux hommes après un tel traumatisme.

Mais là encore, pourquoi ne s'était-elle rendue compte de rien quand sa décision de garder Nathan avait été à ce point facilitée parce que Severus en était le père? Cela aurait du être évident!

Pas question de débattre du passé plus longtemps. Hermione comprenait à présent et avait décidé qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer cette chance de découvrir si elle pouvait être heureuse en tant que femme. Mais son bonheur devait encore attendre un peu plus longtemps cependant. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses rêves submerger son bon sens et prendre le contrôle de ses actes. _Ces dîners ne sont pas des rendez-vous, PAS des rendez-vous, _se répétait-elle dans sa tête, _ils sont pour Nathan et Nathan seul. Pas des rendez-vous!_

Mais elle souhaitait qu'ils le soient, bien sûr qu'elle le souhaitait.

Hermione poussa un soupir. La semaine passée, il avait été agréable à côté d'elle, la touchant, bien qu'elle supposait que c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à annoncer le dîner aussi tôt. Mais il avait semblé à l'aise tant qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur proximité. Bien sûr, Hermione avait sentit le moindre contact qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux ce soir-là. _Est-ce que je me suis jetée sur lui? _Elle secoua la tête; elle ne ferait jamais ça.

_Pas consciemment, _se rappela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Son self-contrôlé avait été mis à mal quand il l'avait touché, quand il avait été si près... S'il la touchait encore aujourd'hui, si elle avait l'opportunité de le toucher, Hermione ne savait pas si elle pourrait résister.

Et ce serait un horrible désastre.

Severus n'était pas prêt. Hermione ne pouvait qu'espérer que le temps travaillerait en sa faveur, habituant Severus à sa présence constante. L'espoir avait la vie dure. _Et il a apprécié ta proximité la semaine dernière, _ajouta son cerveau, avide. Elle sourit malgré elle.

Hermione pouvait presque sentir le corps de Severus appuyé contre le sien sur le même canapé qu'ils avaient partagé la semaine précédente, seulement, ils seraient en train de lire un livre ensemble. Son sourire s'élargit. _Quel genre de livre partagerions-nous? _Pensa-t-elle, distraite par les images que son esprit traître faisait naître dans sa tête.

Elle secoua la tête, agacée. « Reprends-toi, Granger! » se sermonna-t-elle dans un murmure en se levant du lit pour terminer de s'habiller. Nathan serait bientôt là. Tout cela était pour Nathan et _personne _d'autre.

Surtout qu'à présent, sur ce point, les choses avaient eu l'air d'avoir régressé. Nathan avait de toute évidence été agité quand elle lui avait parlé de Severus, et même triste comme elle pensait qu'il ne le serait plus. Il avait été sur le point d'avouer que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il lui avait juste raconté que ce n'était rien. Severus, cependant, lui avait dit ouvertement que rien n'allait de travers, s'irritant quand elle avait insisté davantage.

Quand Nathan arriva ce soir-là, Hermione lui offrit une autre chance de parler de ce qui l'ennuyait, ce à quoi il répondit, « Rien! »

« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, » répondit doucement Hermione.

« Pardon, » s'excusa-t-il.

« J'aimerai que tu me fasse confiance, Nathan. Je ne prendrai pas parti ni ne porterai de jugement, » insista-t-elle une dernière fois.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment! » son ton était plaintif.

Hermione le regarda en se demandant si le fait d'insister pouvait aider. Elle jugea que non, elle se déplaça alors pour le précéder et sortir de ses quartiers, et elle posa un bras sur ses épaules. « Alors viens. Allons-y. »

Ils marchèrent en silence. Hermione était momentanément distraite de ses précédentes inquiétudes pour se concentrer sur la tristesse de son fils. S'il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui le bouleversait autant, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'essayer de rendre la soirée agréable, essayer d'apercevoir un sourire sincère, d'entendre un rire heureux.

La mère et le fils arrivèrent à destination, accueillis par leur hôte du dimanche soir. Severus proposa du thé que Nathan refusa immédiatement. Severus le détailla avec intensité. Hermione observa cette interaction avec une inquiétude croissante. Aucun doutes, Nathan avait l'air abattu par le prolongement du silence, et elle regarda vers Severus dans l'espoir d'obtenir une sorte d'explication.

Quand rien ne vint, Hermione demanda, « Severus, que se- »

« J'ai une potion en cours qui nécessite mon attention. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser; je ne serai pas long, » dit-il en interrompant la question et en se levant pour partir.

Hermione ne put que l'observer et le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce que la dernière chose qu'elle puisse voir soit une porte close. Quand elle reporta son attention sur son fils, celui-ci la regardait avec curiosité.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il te faisait ça à toi aussi, » dit Nathan, amusé.

« Faisait quoi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sortir ou envoyer promener, » expliqua-t-il en faisant un geste moqueur vers la porte.

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé le thé? C'était malpoli de ta part. » Elle changeait de sujet mais ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos du fait que Severus les laissait tomber, lui trottait toujours dans la tête.

« Je ne veux pas de thé, » répondit-il.

« Tu aurais du quand même le remercier de te l'avoir proposé. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Il s'en moque. »

« De quoi parles-tu? » Peut-être allait-elle obtenir une explication après tout.

« Je pense qu'on devrait laisser tomber ces rendez-vous à deux. » Nathan la regarda dans les yeux quand il dit ça, son sérieux l'étonna. « Ils ne fonctionnent pas. »

« Je croyais que la semaine dernière avait été une amélioration, pas toi? » fit Hermione prudemment. « Mais il s'est passé quelque chose durant la semaine, » dit-elle finalement.

« Tout va bien, maman. On a pas besoin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, » dit Nathan. « Je sais qu'il est mon père et c'est suffisant pour moi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, la tristesse dans le son de sa voix lui serra le coeur. « Comment cela peut-il te suffire, mon poussin? Je ne crois pas que tu sois sincère avec toi-même. » Elle fit une pause. « En outre, je ne pense pas que ton père soit d'accord. »

« Et où est-il? » fit remarquer Nathan.

_Bon sang, Severus! _Pensa-t-elle. « Je sais que les choses sont compliquées, mon chéri; elles ne sont faciles pour aucun d'entre nous. Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous devions laisser tomber, » lui dit-elle.

Nathan baissa la tête.

« Tu vas vraiment abandonner? Veux-tu réellement te demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu avais insisté? » ajouta-t-elle.

Nathan fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ses paroles, espéra Hermione.

« Sois patient, mon poussin. Je sais que tout ce dont nous avons besoin est du temps, » lui assura-t-elle en lui repoussant les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle appuya son front contre le sien. « Ne sois pas triste, » dit-elle en lui relevant le coin des lèvres avec ses pouces et elle lui sourit.

Nathan résistait encore.

« Si tu ne souris pas, je vais devoir te chatouiller, tu le sais, » menaça-t-elle gentiment. « Je te préviens. »

Il garda son air sérieux alors Hermione lui chatouilla un côté du ventre. Il se raidit et afficha un demi-sourire avant de la sermonner, « Arrête. »

Hermione le chatouilla à nouveau, de l'autre côté du ventre à présent, en souriant d'un air malicieux. Il se raidit une nouvelle fois en souriant et en essayant de repousser ses mains. Mais il n'y parvint pas et bientôt, Nathan riait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un bon moment. Hermione riait avec lui, simplement heureuse de le voir détendu et joyeux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que la porte était ouverte.

Severus se tenait près de la porte en regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec stupeur. Tout était tellement étranger: ce qu'il entendait, ce qu'il voyait, l'environnement...rien ne semblait concorder et pourtant cela semblait être vrai, il _sentait_ que c'était vrai.

« Maman! » disait Nathan, à bout de souffle à force de rire. « Arrête! »

Son fils, en train de rire, dans son salon avant le dîner... oui, il sentait que c'était étrangement vrai et les résolutions qu'il avait prises quelques minutes auparavant furent totalement oubliées. Severus continuerait ces réunions.

Granger eut l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était là. « Est-ce que tout va bien avec ta potion? » demanda-t-elle en remettant sa chemise en place et en s'assurant que ses cheveux étaient toujours maintenus par leurs barrettes. Severus remarqua qu'elle rougissait. C'était une vision intéressante.

« Oui, » répondit-il en s'approchant du canapé et en prenant place dans son fauteuil. Il observa Nathan avec un intérêt curieux, remarquant sa confusion avec un plaisir secret « Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé en mon absence. »

Il était déjà confortablement installé quand...

« Dis-moi, Severus, es-tu chatouilleux? »

La question le prit par surprise. « Pardon? » Severus la dévisagea. Toute l'attention d'Hermione était braquée sur ce qu'il allait dire, et c'était troublant. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant son regard inquisiteur, alors il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Nathan qui semblait être également intéressé par sa réponse.

Mais Severus ne put que les dévisager.

« Maman est chatouilleuse presque partout, mais surtout sous les pieds et sur les côtés du ventre. »

Les paroles de Nathan étaient encore une chose à laquelle Severus ne s'attendait pas. Toute cette conversation était surréaliste. Il reporta son regard sur Granger, et elle rougissait.

« Mon âme de Serpentard s'assurera de conserver cette information. » Il vit qu'elle commençait à être mal à l'aise, remuant sur le canapé, et, à sa plus grande consternation, souriant timidement.

Elle reprit rapidement son sérieux. « Peu importe, » dit Granger, « qu'est-tu en train de préparer? Je n'ai rien vu dans le laboratoire. »

« J'ai commencé quand vous êtes partie, » lui dit-elle en revenant au sujet bien connu des Potions. « La Potion Tue-Loup. »

« Pour le professeur Lupin? » demanda Nathan.

« Oui. »

« J'ai lu ce qu'il se passe quand un Loup-Garou ne prend pas sa Potion Tue-Loup. C'est affreux, » fit remarquer Nathan d'un air sérieux.

C'était l'interaction la plus poussée qu'il y avait eu entre Severus et Nathan. Pareil entre lui et la mère du garçon... elle semblait toujours être trop à son aise à côté de Severus au goût de celui-ci. Parfois, il oubliait à qui il parlait et se surprenait à apprécier sa conversation, à sa plus grande surprise. Cela se passa ainsi toute la soirée et à présent, alors qu'ils mangeaient leur pudding, Severus se rendit compte que le comportement de la jeune femme était toujours déconcertant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Encore plus déconcertant si on prenait en compte ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux par le passé.

« Je crois t'avoir déjà vu mangé du gâteau au chocolat. Tu n'aime pas celui-là? » lui demanda l'objet de ses pensées, prouvant la véracité de ses réflexions.

Severus avait décidé de poursuivre les entrevus mais quelques petites choses allaient devoir changer...

« C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, » fit-il remarquer à Nathan, en ignorant le commentaire d'Hermione. « Vous devriez retourner à votre salle commune. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Le garçon se leva, et les adultes firent de même.

« Je te verrai vendredi, mon chéri. » Granger embrassa Nathan sur le front, lui disant au-revoir et le regarda partir, en restant derrière, comme Severus le savait – une autre habitude qui allait devoir prendre fin. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant d'avoir sa complète attention.

La porte était à peine fermée que Severus dit, « Que s'est-il passé ici, aujourd'hui? » Il voulait l'entendre dire ce qu'elle espérait obtenir par un tel comportement.

A sa plus grande consternation, elle sembla déroutée par la question. Cela ne fit qu'accroître son ennui qui commençait à se muer en colère.

« C'est une question assez simple, Granger, » insista-t-il quand elle ne fit rien d'autre que le regarder.

« Que veux-tu dire, Severus? »

Son petit jeu allait rapidement lui faire perdre patience. « Ne jouez pas à l'imbécile avec moi, » dit-il d'un ton dangereusement bas.

Apparemment, elle savait reconnaître une menace quand elle en voyait une, si on prenait en compte son changement de posture.

« Severus, » commença-t-elle et elle fit un pas vers lui, « Je ne joue pas à l'imbécile. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. » Elle fit un autre pas mais sembla hésiter à en faire un troisième. « Je pensais que nous passions un bon moment ce soir. J'étais justement sur le point de le faire remarquer- »

« Faire remarquer quoi, Granger? » l'interrompit Severus. « A quel point vous êtes gênante? A quel point vous êtes indiscrète? » Il voulait qu'elle se sente aussi mal à l'aise que possible, la faire sortir de cette zone de sécurité, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec lui toute la soirée.

Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte mais elle n'avait rien dit.

« Enfin muette, je vois, » commenta Severus.

« J'avais l'impression que tu appréciais la soirée, Severus, mais on dirait juste que je me trompais complètement. » Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un autre pas vers lui mais elle s'arrêta quand il reprit la parole.

« Vous pensez que, juste parce que nous partageons un enfant, vous avez le droit de m'ennuyer avec des questions sur des sujets qui ne vous regardent en rien? » Ce fut à son tour de s'approcher pendant qu'il parlait. « Que, uniquement parce que j'ai accepté votre ridicule plan de vous rencontrer tous les week-ends, vous avez le droit de prendre des libertés? »

Elle fit un pas en arrière alors qu'il avançait. « Severus, je ne compr- »

« Dites-moi, Granger, vous ne pensiez _quand même _pas que nous allions soudainement devenir les meilleurs amis du monde et oublier _tout _ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je le pensais, » répondit-elle derechef en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je le pense, » se corrigea-t-elle. Elle eut l'air de vouloir dire autre chose mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres.

Severus eut un petit rire bref en faisant un autre pas vers elle, ce qui la fit reculer, atteignant le dos du canapé. Il savait qu'il avait l'air encore plus menaçant à présent.

« Nathan, » lui dit-il. « Il est la raison pour laquelle nous nous voyons chaque semaine pour ces dîners pathétiques. »

Il fit encore un pas, juste pour être sûr et elle fut piégée entre lui et le canapé.

« J'ai accepté de faire partie de sa vie. » Severus inclina la tête pour que son visage soit en face du sien. « Que voulez-vous d'autre? » siffla-t-il.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme toucher les siennes. La raison lui disait de s'éloigner mais il ne bougea pas. Ses lèvres chaudes demeuraient collées aux siennes, fermement pressées. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir; il ne put que rester là, sous le choc. Il put sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger contre les siennes. Le doux effleurement, la diminution de la pression sur ses lèvres sans réaction s'enregistrèrent dans son cerveau désorienté, il le savait mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'en prendre acte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son visage de la main, le faisant revenir à la raison comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique et il sortit de l'état de transe dans lequel l'avaient plongé les actions d'Hermione.

Severus lui attrapa le poignet et mit un peu de distance entre leurs visages. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, espérant que son cerveau vienne à son secours.

« Je veux que tu fasse également partie de ma vie, » dit miss Granger dans un murmure. Severus put sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres humides.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle le touchait à nouveau, l'embrassait tendrement. Elle...Miss Granger. Severus la repoussa en la tenant toujours fermement. Son cerveau se remit tout d'un coup en marche, lui apportant les informations dont sa raison avait besoin.

« Miss Granger, » dit-il, et en prononçant ce nom, arriva la prise de conscience de leur histoire, de la guerre, de cette nuit-là... Il lâcha son poignet instantanément et s'éloigna, battant en retraite, les sourcils froncés en levant une main pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

« Severus... »

« Vous avez perdu la tête, » lui dit-il. « Vous êtes complètement folle. » Il se tourna vers elle pour lui lancer un regard furieux.

Elle croisa son regard sans avoir l'air d'hésiter, l'observant avec...espoir? Comment pouvait-elle...? _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, pauvre femme? _Pensa-t-il irrité et toujours désorienté.

« Je n'ai pas perdu la tête, » le contredit-elle. « Je...tu...bon sang, Severus! Quel besoin avais-tu de venir si près? » Elle se retourna et s'appuya sur le dos du canapé.

Le regard noir qu'il lui lançait s'intensifia même s'il était le seul à pouvoir le remarquer. Elle le blâmait? « Vous m'avez embrassé et c'est moi qui étais trop près? C'est vous qui me _touchiez!_ Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, bon Dieu? »

Avant que son silence ne lui fasse lancer le sort qu'il retenait, elle se tourna vers lui et l'hésitation qu'elle avait pu avoir précédemment avait disparu. Son regard était déterminé et ses yeux étaient tellement emplis d'émotions qu'il voulut détourner les siens.

« Parce que tu m'as incitée à le faire; c'est ce que tu cherchais. Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser mais maintenant c'est fait et je ne le regrette pas. Voilà ce que je veux, Severus. » Elle fit un geste entre eux. « Je te veux dans ma vie. Voilà, tu as ta réponse. »

« Avez-vous un problème de mémoire? » gronda-t-il, de plus en plus agacé et en colère contre elle à chaque minute qu'il parvenait à réfléchir à cette situation absurde. « Vous rappelez-vous qui- »

« Épargne-moi ton discours, Severus, » lui dit-elle et bien que ses yeux demeuraient emplis d'émotions, sa voix était calme et forte. « Je t'assure que je n'ai rien oublié. Je sais que cela te prend par surprise- »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps à parler avec vous, pauvre folle! » la coupa-t-il au milieu de son explication. « Sortez de chez moi! » ordonna-t-il.

« Severus, il y a- »

« J'ai dit DEHORS! » son visage frémit sous l'effet de ce dernier mot.

« Je n'irai nulle part avant que tu ne m'aies écoutée! » répliqua-t-elle. « Maintenant que j'ai commencé, j'irai jusqu'au bout! »

« Je ne vais pas- » essaya-t-il de dire mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

« ECOUTE! Juste, _écoute_. »

Severus croisa les bras devant lui, impatient. Il se dit en son for intérieur qu'il ne voulait ni n'avait besoin d'écouter mais il sentait qu'il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas folle, alors, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de dire ça. » Granger lui lança un regard furieux mais il put tout de même sentir son malaise. « Ensuite, ce n'est pas un manque de...jugement momentané de ma part. Peut-être que la façon dont les choses se sont produites ce soir l'était mais pas ce qui s'est passé, et à présent, il n'y a aucune raison de le renier. Tu posais des questions, et tu étais très près, et je ne savais pas comment retenir la vraie réponse, cependant, je savais que ça nous amènerait à ça. »

« Est-ce votre idée de revanche, Granger? » demanda Severus en profitant de la pause qu'elle avait faite pour respirer, exprimant ainsi sa propre version de ses raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça.

Elle soupira. « Je savais que tu n'étais pas... que tu ne comprendrais pas pour l'instant, et je veux que tu comprenne. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir me venger de toi, bien au contraire. Je n'ai que des raisons de te respecter et de t'admirer pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mes amis et moi... pour tout le monde magique. Ce n'est pas une impulsion qui m'a poussée à t'embrasser non plus. J'ai été- »

« Ça suffit! » l'interrompit-il. « Écoutez-vous! Vous voulez me faire croire que je ne vous ai jamais donné de raison pour que vous ayez envie de vous venger? »

« Pourrais-tu- »

« Vous en voulez plus alors? Vous voulez que je vous prenne par le bras et que je vous jette sur le sol? Que je déchire vos sous-vêtements... »

« Arrête ça. »

« ...que je déboutonne mon pantalon et... »

« Arrête ça. »

« ... que je me couche sur vous et vous viole comme une chose sans vie- »

« Arrête ça! » hurla-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas affectée par ce qu'il s'était passé! »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Severus sentit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il devait s'excuser mais il voulait aussi qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle avait clamé ressentir pour lui était de la folie – lui, qui l'avait violée. Avant qu'il ne parvienne à se décider, elle reprit la parole.

« J'ai été enlevée à mes amis, mon esprit a été envahi par ce monstre. » Elle leva une main tremblante et repoussa ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. « Ils m'ont torturée pour obtenir des informations que je n'avais pas. Le Doloris est quelque chose que ne souhaite même pas à mes pires ennemis, et ils m'ont torturée pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. » Sa voix était faible sous l'effet de la peine provoquée par ce souvenir.

Severus savait bien de quoi elle parlait et sentit ses propres souvenirs lui revenir à l'esprit.

« Quand je pensais que la mort était une option agréable, quand tous mes espoirs s'étaient envolés, j'ai entendu ta voix, » lui dit-elle et elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. « Je savais ce que tu allais faire mais je savais aussi pourquoi tu le faisais. Je n'ai rien apprécié de tout ça, mais toi non plus. Je sais que tu n'as pas aimé ça, Severus. »

C'était vrai mais un homme ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il avait fait sans prendre du plaisir au moins pendant un moment, et c'est ce qui était arrivé. C'était ce qu'il avait du faire pour la sortir de là et il le portait comme un fardeau chaque jour de sa misérable vie.

« Tu m'a sauvé la vie en d'autres occasions et d'autres manière que ça. Tu as risqué ta vie pour nous un nombre incalculable de fois. » Elle fit une pause et fit quelques pas vers lui. « Ce que je veux que tu comprenne c'est que je comprends; je ne suis pas trompée par les apparences de ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu as fait était une décision courageuse dans une situation difficile. Si au lieu de...tu avais du...tu, je ne sais pas, avais du me couper la jambe ou...me torturer pour me libérer, je sais que tu l'aurais fait, et je n'en serai pas moins reconnaissante, mais tu serais considéré comme un héros de la même manière que ceux qui ont fait pareil dans d'autres circonstances. »

Severus se contentait de regarder la femme devant lui, incapable d'ignorer ses arguments, mais il se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas avoir eu le choix de se sacrifier lui-même quand il aurait du. Il fut surpris quand elle lui toucha la main mais il ne se déroba pas sous ce contact léger et chaud.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à faire un choix aussi horrible mais je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse que tu l'aies fait. Merci, Severus, je t'en serai reconnaissante à jamais, et j'espère que tu pourras te pardonner pour avoir été un Serpentard courageux. »

Il regardait fixement leurs mains pendant qu'elle disait ça, ne faisant pas confiance à ses propres émotions pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se retrouvait perdu. Son introspection fut interrompue quand elle lui pressa la main.

« J'espère que cela peut t'aider à comprendre pourquoi Nathan ne pourra jamais être un fardeau, » continua-t-elle et elle lâcha sa main.

Elle partit peu de temps après et Severus la suivit du regard, en fronçant les sourcils devant ses sentiments conflictuels. Depuis qu'Hermione Granger avait fait irruption dans sa vie pour la troisième fois, Severus faisait face à un combat intérieur. Quand elle n'était qu'une élève née moldue parmi d'autres, il savait qu'il devait la maltraiter et rester indifférent à ses qualités, et ce n'était pas un problème – elle n'était pas un problème – en dépit de son lien avec Potter. Quand ils avaient travaillé ensemble durant la guerre, à détruire les Horcruxes, il avait été libre d'admettre ses talents et son intelligence, et même la facilité avec laquelle ils travaillaient ensemble, et ce devait être la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de la sauver cette nuit-là. Quand elle était revenue en tant que mère de son fils, cependant...depuis lors, Severus n'avait pas eu d'opinion définie sur elle, ses actions, ses intentions, et à présent, ses sentiments également. Le fait qu'elle le fasse s'interroger sur ses propres actions, intentions et sentiments, si bien ancrés auparavant, lui donnait la migraine.

La façon avec laquelle son esprit insistait sur le souvenir du contact sur sa peau ne l'aidait pas non plus. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir comme ça? Et par _elle,_ ni moins...

~oO0Oo~

« Tu devrais être plus prudent, Granger, » dit Malefoy avec dédain après avoir pratiquement fait tombé Nathan sur le sol des cachots.

Celui-ci se releva rapidement et poussa Malefoy, celui-ci dut reculer de quelques pas pour maintenir son équilibre.

Malefoy le poussa à son tour. « C'est quoi ton problème? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es tout d'un coup apparenté au professeur Rogue que les cachots t'appartiennent. »

« J'en ai assez de toi, Malefoy! » répondit Nathan et il poussa le Serpentard encore une fois, seulement cette fois, celui-ci était prêt, et si le combat ne dégénéra pas, ce fut uniquement à cause d'une voix grave, grondant depuis le bout du couloir.

« Que se passe-t-il ici? »

Ils se séparèrent mais continuaient à se lancer des regards mauvais. Le professeur Rogue fut à côté d'eux en un instant.

« Je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois! » Il était irrité, de toute évidence. « Ce comportement de Moldu ne sera pas toléré! » Il faisait face à Nathan et Malefoy en même temps. « Vingts points en moins pour Gryffondor et vingts autres points pour Serpentard! »

Nathan était habitué à ce que le professeur Rogue lui retire des points et il se délecta de l'expression de stupeur de Malefoy. Son amusement ne dura pas quand il entendit son père gronder, « Suivez-moi. »

Il ramassa son sac de livre et obéit, marchant dans les couloirs des cachots aux côtés de Malefoy vers le bureau du professeur Rogue. Ils entrèrent et attendirent que le maître des Potions se retourne pour s'adresser à eux à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas et je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous vous battiez encore une fois comme deux Moldus dans les couloirs. Je veux qu'il soit bien clair que tout ceci prend fin maintenant! Pas de question? »

« Oncle Severus, je ne lui ai rien fait. Il ne regardait pas où- »

« Devon, as-tu écouté quelque chose de ce que je viens de dire? Cela ne m'intéressa pas! » le coupa le professeur Rogue, et Nathan fut tout à fait conscient de la familiarité avec laquelle ils s'adressaient l'un à l'autre. « Suis-je clair cette fois? »

« Oui, » répondit Malefoy en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures.

Nathan observait tout cela très prudemment.

« Très bien. Rappelle-toi juste que je ne me soucierai pas de qui tu es si cela se reproduit. » Son père reporta finalement son attention vers lui. « Dois-je me répéter, Mr. Granger? »

« Non, Monsieur, » répondit humblement Nathan, cette manière formelle de s'adresser à lui le transperçait comme un couteau tranchant. Il n'avait pas envie de débattre après avoir entendu la familiarité qui existait entre Malefoy et son père. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'avait dit Malefoy était vrai et Nathan détestait cela.

Il y un silence avant que le professeur Rogue ne semble satisfait. Il fit le tour du bureau et s'assit derrière celui-ci. Nathan savait que cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient partir mais il ne bougea pas; il ne partirait pas avant Malefoy. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Une permission écrite pour partir? Bougez! »

Malefoy se tourna vers la porte et avant de le suivre, Nathan croisa le regard de son père mais n'y trouva rien d'autre que de l'irritation. Il retint un soupir de déception et sortit. La déception se mua rapidement en colère quand il vit que Malefoy l'attendait dehors.

« Même pas une retenue... tu es encore plus bas dans son estime que ce que je pensais, » le railla le Serpentard, amusé.

« Il t'a retiré vingts points, » rétorqua Nathan, se sentant stupide d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'utiliser cela comme argument mais il ne pouvait laisser Malefoy s'en sortir sans avoir au moins essayer de répliquer. Il refusait de montrer la peine que lui causait l'indifférence de son père.

« Les même vingts points qu'il t'a pris, » fit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois, sachant que Nathan était à court d'argument. « Regarde où tu vas, les cachots peuvent être dangereux pour un Gryffondor étourdi. »

« Alors, on n'a qu'à se rencontrer ailleurs. » le défia Nathan en s'approchant du Serpentard pour que sa voix ne parvienne pas jusqu'aux oreilles de son père qui se trouvait juste de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que cela changera quelque chose? » se moqua Malefoy. « Tu n'as aucune place dans la vie d'Oncle Severus, _Granger_, et ça je peux te le dire ici ou n'importe où ailleurs. »

« Je veux que tu puisse voir que ce tu dis n'a aucun sens, Malefoy. » De colère, Nathan baissa encore la voix.

Un bruit en provenance du bureau du professeur Rogue les alerta; il semblait que l'homme allait sortir. Malefoy n'attendit pas d'en avoir la confirmation et partit en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Nathan ne voulait pas non plus voir son père et il partit rapidement vers le Hall d'Entrée.

Il parvint à rester hors du chemin de son père et de Malefoy jusqu'à ce que le mercredi, le professeur Rogue vienne le voir dans la Grande Salle pendant le déjeuner.

« Mr. Granger, » Nathan se tourna vers l'homme qu'il avait évité, « Je n'aurai pas le temps pour une visite ce soir alors je l'annule. » Sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea à grands pas vers les portes, l'air renfrogné.

_Il annule notre rendez-vous? _Le cerveau de Nathan fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, à la recherche d'une raison. Ce fut le poids de trop sur son coeur. _Il me tient à distance._

« Rogue n'est pas de bonne humeur cette semaine. Il distribue tellement de retenues que ça commence à ressembler à une activité de groupe, » entendit Nathan d'un Cinquième année assis à quelques mètres de là pendant que son père sortait de la Grande Salle. Le groupe de Gryffondors éclata de rire à cette plaisanterie mais Nathan ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« Enfin un mercredi de libre avec nous, » commenta Kevin. « On pourrait explorer le cinquième étage. On est sûrs que Rogue ne ne surprendra pas après le couvre-feu vu comment il est occupé. » Son ami sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Ouais, peut-être, » dit Nathan, découragé. Quelque part, il ne voulait pas d'une soirée de libre. Enfin, il le voulait mais pas comme ça et pas quand il était presque sûr que le professeur Rogue l'évitait parce qu'il était... ennuyeux? Irritant?

Indigne?

Ils partirent pour leurs cours de l'après-midi, et même le réconfort de ses amis ne parvenaient pas à faire disparaître ses hypothèses pessimistes que Nathan essayait tant bien que mal de remplacer par d'autres plus optimistes. Andy essayait de l'aider.

« Il a des retenues à surveiller, » lui avait dit son ami avant qu'ils n'entament leur dîner et Nathan cacha sa nette déception de voir le siège vide à la Grande Table.

« J'ai entendu, » répondit-il d'un air détaché.

« Tu pense qu'il est occupé par autre chose? » insista Andy.

Nathan haussa les épaules et prit une bouchée de tourte. Il ne voulait plus en parler. Ils mangèrent relativement en silence; cette journée bien remplie ne l'affectait pas seulement lui – le cours de Sortilège avait été très exigeant cet après-midi-là.

Quand il songea que sa journée serait enfin bientôt terminée, il entendit Malefoy. « J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Rogue avait troqué ta compagnie contre des retenues, » le provoqua-t-il. « Hé ben, ça ne me surprend pas, » ajouta-t-il.

« Tes remarques débiles ne m'intéressent pas, Malefoy. »

« Cela prouve certainement ma théorie démontrant que tu n'es pas digne de lui, je pense qu'il ne reste aucun doute là-dessus, » continua Malefoy en se donnant en spectacle devant son assistance de Serpentards. « Mais si tu n'en es toujours pas convaincu, parce que, ben, t'es un Gryffondor, » cela attira l'attention le long de la table, « tu peux me retrouver à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, vu que tu es visiblement libre ce soir, et je pourrai te faire comprendre, même à un pitoyable Gryffondor comme toi. »

« Surveille tes paroles, Malefoy, » menaça Kevin en se levant de sa chaise.

« Dis-moi juste où et quand, » dit Nathan en ignorant ceux qui se levaient pour défendre l'honneur de Gryffondor.

« Je t'y retrouverai et nous discuterons des détails, » Malefoy se retourna et sortit, quelques Gryffondors continuaient de défendre leur Maison dans son dos.

« Comment ose-t-il venir ici et dire des choses comme ça? » demanda Kevin, outré. « Pour qui il se prend? »

« C'est juste un imbécile de Serpentard. Tu ne vas pas y aller, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Andy à Nathan.

« Bien sûr que si, » fit celui-ci d'un ton sérieux.

«_ On_ ira, » corrigea Kevin. « Ce snobinard a besoin d'une bonne leçon. »

« Nathan, tu ne devrais pas y aller. Qu'en dirait le professeur Lupin? Et le professeur Rogue? » insista Andy.

« C'est entre Malefoy et moi et ça a été assez loin. S'il pense qu'il peut me prouver que je ne suis pas digne de mon père, alors je veux le voir le faire. » les paroles de Nathan étaient plus fermes que ses émotions. Il commençait à penser que Malefoy avait raison, et peut-être, si le Serpentard le lui prouvait, Nathan pourrait laisser tomber cette histoire de père pour de bon.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Nathan ne voulait pas que Malefoy ait raison. Il refoula ces pensées et se contenta de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. C'était stupide, Andy avait raison mais il devait le faire. Kevin le suivait, bien sûr, et Andy fit de même, en dépit de ce qu'il en pensait.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Malefoy ne se montre. Ses partisans habituels étaient là. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de la Réserve et Nathan vint à leur rencontre, Andy et Kevin chacun d'un côté.

« Je vois que tu as amené des spectateurs avec toi, » dit Malefoy à Nathan.

« Tout comme toi. » dit Kevin en devançant tout ce que Nathan aurait pu répondre à ça.

« Venons-en au sujet, Malefoy, » dit Nathan alors que l'animosité entre les deux groupes s'accentuaient à mesure qu'ils se lançaient des regards mauvais.

« Entre dans la Réserve et rapporte-nous un livre de Magie Noire, » le défia Malefoy.

« Nathan, n'y vas pas. Nous ne devons pas entrer dans la Réserve, surtout pour y prendre un livre de Magie Noire. Madame Pince va te chopper et tu vas avoir de gros ennuis, » lui dit Andy d'un ton pressant.

« Alors...? » le pressa Malefoy.

« Je vais le faire, » répondit Nathan en gardant la tête haute et en ignorant tout raisonnement logique.

Malefoy sourit d'un air narquois.

« Qu'est-ce que ça prouve, Nathan? Rien! » Andy essayait toujours de le mettre en garde.

Si Nathan avait réfléchi, il aurait été d'accord avec Andy. Entrer dans la Réserve pour aller chercher un livre ne prouverait pas grand chose, mais apparemment, ça suffirait pour Malefoy. A l'heure actuelle, c'était une motivation suffisante.

Nathan se dirigea vers la porte qui menait vers la partie interdite de la bibliothèque, laissant ses amis et ennemis derrière. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait réellement derrière ces portes et maintenant, il y était, la baguette éclairée dans sa main, observant les alentours.

En premier lieu, il ne remarqua rien de différent, mais à mesure qu'il avançait et s'éloignait des portes, il pouvait sentir quelque chose de lourd dans l'air. Ce qui n'était qu'une impression devint plus réel quand Nathan entendit hurlement étouffé. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à trouver quelqu'un là, juste derrière lui. Son coeur battait plus vite et il ne voulait pas rester là plus longtemps. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un test si stupide que ça, après tout.

Nathan se força à s'approcher des étagères. Le dos des livres montrait combien ils étaient anciens et sombres; certains contenaient un titre, certains ne présentaient rien d'autre qu'un symbole, d'autres rien du tout. La plupart des livres étaient écrits dans des langues que Nathan ne comprenait pas.

Un gémissement angoissant parvint à ses oreilles et le garçon se tourna à nouveau, alarmé, à la recherche de la source du bruit. Un livre bougea depuis le haut de l'étagère, attirant son attention sur lui. Nathan recula et heurta les livres derrière lui. Quelque chose qui n'était définitivement pas humain grogna en réponse.

Il était temps de prendre un livre – n'importe lequel – et de sortir. Nathan tendit la main vers le premier tome qu'il pouvait attraper et s'éloigna rapidement des cris et des grondements des livres. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il sentit qu'il était suffisamment en sûreté qu'il pensa à regarder le livre qu'il tenait, comme ce qu'avait exigé Malefoy.

_Anima Codex, _lut-il. Ses quelques notions de latin lui permirent de traduire cela en Décodage des Âmes. Hé bien, n'importe quelle magie faisant intervenir les âmes était noire, donc ça irait. Nathan émergea dans la pièce principale de la bibliothèque et n'y trouva que ses amis.

« Où est Malefoy? »

« Il est parti chercher Madame Pince, ce salaud, » jura Kevin. « Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps? »

« Venez, on doit sortir d'ici avant qu'ils ne reviennent! » les pressa Andy en attrapant Nathan par la manche de ses robes.

De façon irrationnelle, Nathan voulait rester et montrer le livre à Malefoy, lui jeter à la figure et lui prouver que... Prouver quoi? Ça ne prouvait rien... Merde! Malefoy l'avait manipulé et Nathan avait été tellement perdu dans sa lutte intérieure qu'il n'avait rien remarqué!

Entrer dans la Réserve prouvait juste qu'il était un imbécile. _Idiot! Idiot! A quoi est-ce que je pensais? _Pensa Nathan alors qu'il suivait ses amis de manière automatique, vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il percuta Kevin quand celui-ci s'arrêta près de la Grosse Dame tant il était distrait par ses méditations.

« Désolé, » s'excusa Nathan.

Kevin marmonna une réponse et échangea un regard avec Andy, cela n'échappa pas à Nathan. Il soupira.

« J'étais distrait, d'accord? » ajouta Nathan agacé et il aboya le mot de passe, s'engouffra dans la salle commune et se dirigea droit vers les dortoirs. Il fut soulagé quand il vit que personne ne le suivait, et il s'effondra sur son lit, fatigué de se sentir malheureux. Demain, ce serait son anniversaire, et il était sûr que personne ne s'en rappellerait ou ne s'en soucierait – surtout pas son père.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu aller de travers? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça? Nathan roula sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. _Je ne pleurerai pas, non! _ Il ne pouvait plus verser davantage de larmes là-dessus. Il se remit sur le dos pour faire face aux rideaux cramoisis et sentit quelque chose sous son dos – le sac de livres qu'il avait jeté sur son lit avant de s'y effondrer à son tour.

Nathan s'assit, retira ses chaussures et ouvrit son sac, à la recherche du livre qu'il y avait enfoui en fuyant la bibliothèque. Il était là; _Anima Codex. _Il repoussa son sac et s'assit en tailleur, le livre de Magie Noire dans les mains. Nathan ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, seulement qu'il le faisait.

Il parcourut le premier chapitre avec un intérêt croissant. C'était un vieux livre mais le Français ancien ne le découragea pas. En apprendre sur les âmes était vraiment intéressant et captivant, tout ce dont Nathan avait besoin à ce moment précis. Il continua sa lecture, en passant par la théorie des origines de l'âme, sa consistance volatile et sa liaison au corps en dépit de son indépendance, cela lui emplissait la tête et remit les choses en ordre là où auparavant il n'y avait que frustration et déception contre son père, sa mère, Oncle Harry et le professeur Lupin, et aussi de la haine contre Malefoy.

Ses amis étaient venus et s'étaient couchés plusieurs heures auparavant, et Nathan était toujours captivé par le livre défendu. Personne ne l'avait vu avec, il avait été prudent; il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il n'était pas censé le lire, surtout maintenant que cela devenait vraiment intéressant. Il existait des potions qui affectaient directement l'âme, en bien ou en mal, des sorts qui pouvaient l'emprisonner ou la libérer, et on y faisait même mention de l'existence des Horcruxes et de ce que c'était, comme Nathan l'avait entendu lors des nombreux comptes-rendus de la guerre.

Certaines des potions étaient compliquées, même pour en comprendre la recette, même si en fait il ne comptait pas en préparer. Nathan se demanda si le professeur Rogue serait capable de les faire et il se rappela qu'il se moquait du professeur Rogue. Certains des sortilèges étaient aussi compliqués que la plupart des potions mais d'autres semblaient assez simples. En posant les yeux sur un sort de cette dernière catégorie, Nathan commença à se demander si il pouvait le lancer.

Ce sort en particulier avait l'air assez inoffensif et Nathan sentit le besoin de l'essayer. Sûrement que le fait de libérer l'âme de quelqu'un en une sorte de projection astrale ne pouvait pas être néfaste. Il ne jetterait ce sort sur personne d'autre que sur lui-même. Nathan songea aux conséquences d'un tel acte et ne trouva aucune raison de ne pas essayer. Ça serait marrant! Il voulait s'amuser!

Il s'entraîna au mouvement de la baguette en songeant deux fois à lancer le sort. A chaque minute qui passait, il gagnait en confiance et le fait de songer à ne pas le lancer semblait ridicule, stupide, même. Il pouvait le faire, et cela lui prouverait que tout ce qu'_ils _disaient et pensaient de lui était faux. Il répéta le simple mouvement de baguette et cela ancra sa résolution plus profondément.

Très doucement, il lut et relut le sort, apprenant les mots qu'il aurait à énoncer. Nathan allait le faire car il le pouvait, car personne n'était là pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas. Inspirant profondément, il agita sa baguette en énonçant le sort et tapota son troisième oeil. Il sentit un vertige qui se dissipa rapidement. Nathan baissa les yeux et y vit ses jambes, toujours constituées de chair et d'os et il commença à penser qu'il avait échoué quand il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et vit le haut de son corps reposer sur le lit.

Il écarquilla les yeux, cependant ses vrais yeux ne bougèrent pas, demeurant clos. Il se leva, et le corps – son corps – resta sur le matelas. Il songea enfin à regarder vers son corps éthéré et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau, accompagnés d'un halètement – Nathan pouvait voir à travers son corps, comme s'il était un des fantômes du château.

Le choc lié sa réussite finit par se dissiper et Nathan grimaça en regardant son corps paisiblement endormi alors que son âme était bel et bien éveillée. Cela pourrait s'avérer très utile. Il pourrait aller n'importe où tout en ayant un alibi parfait – son corps dans le lit. Tant de possibilités....

Cependant, à présent, il avait besoin de vrai repos. Cet événement lui avait vidé la tête, au sens propre comme au figuré et il se sentait prêt à faire face à son anniversaire le lendemain matin. Nathan énonça le sort qui allait ramener son âme dans son corps et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une sorte de sensation déplaisante qui accompagnerait le rattachement de l'âme. Quand il ne sentit rien, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec la vue de lui-même allongé sur le lit, comme avant. Le sort n'avait pas fonctionné.

Nathan énonça soigneusement les mots une nouvelle fois et ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face au même scénario. Un troisième essai et rien ne se produisit non plus. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Quelques autres tentatives et aucun changement – il n'était toujours pas prêt de faire réintégrer son âme dans son corps. Il commença à essayer des variations du même sort en s'approchant de son corps, en essayant de le toucher pendant qu'il le prononçait et rien, rien, rien....rien.

Après une heure de frustrantes tentatives pour redevenir un, il paniquait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Ça y est. J'espère que les choses sont plus intéressantes à présent. Elle l'a embrassé et Nathan a des ennuis. Severus n'a pas vraiment de chance, n'est-ce pas? ;0)

JuneW a demandé quelles teintes pouvait prendre le pendentif et leurs significations. Les voici, en quelque sorte. Je ne fais que suivre un guide. :0)

Bleu: calme, froid, solennel, spirituel, pur, franc, triste  
Orange: grisé, enjoué, plein de vie  
Rouge: agressif, passionnel, brutal, en colère, fort  
Jaune: enjoué, heureux, jeune, peureux  
Rose: fantasque, romantique  
Vert: jeune, impérissable, renaissance, jaloux  
Vert clair: reposant, rassurant, tranquille  
Violet: mélancolique, mystique, majestueux  
Gris: neutre, déprimé, maussade  
Brun: mauvais, pauvre  
Noir: mélancolique, tragique, pessimiste, suicidaire  
Blanc: franc, pur, chaste, innocent, paisible

Vous savez que je suis toujours curieuse de connaître votre opinion sur mes chapitres. Si vous avez un peu de temps, laissez-moi une review. :0)

**A venir... **Nathan est coincé hors de son corps et cela inquiète ses parents.


	25. Chapitre 25: Endehors

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Nathan est coincé hors de son corps et cela inquiète ses parents._

**Note de la traductrice:**Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 25! Comme toujours merci à toutes celles (oui je fais de la discrimination, je pars du principe que les lecteurs sont des lectrices. Si des hommes souhaitent faire entendre leur voix, vous êtes les bienvenus^^) qui ont laissé des review, c'est un vrai carburant, indispensable en ces jours de canicule où ma seule envie est de roupiller sous un ventilateur. J'arrête là mes divagations, bonne lecture à toutes ;)

_&Mayelle_: en effet, je trouve que c'était un très bon chapitre aussi, je suis d'ailleurs assez étonnée qu'il y ait eu aussi peu de reviews. Merci pour ton commentaire^^

_Audearde:_Mais non mais non, ce n'est pas si long une semaine, la preuve, on y est déjà, enjoy et merci pour la review^^

_GwenMalory:_comme pour tous les enfants qui font une grosse bêtise et font une peur bleue à leurs parents, il y a d'abord le soulagement mais ensuite la punition, il y a des chances que Nathan n'y coupe pas non plus. Merci pour ta review :)

_Eileen19:_ il lui en fallait du courage à Hermione pour l'embrasser (depuis le temps qu'il**s** attendent ça), mais j'ai surtout aimé la façon qu'elle a de rejeter la faute sur lui après. En tout cas, ça a amené Severus à cogiter encore un peu plus. Merci pour ta review^^

_Malina:_ coucou, merci pour l'intérêt que tu porte à cette histoire. Pour ce qui est de la publier directement sur ton blog, c'est un peu embêtant. Toutefois, si tu veux, tu peux mettre un lien qui conduira tes visiteurs directement ici ;)

Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine^^

_Serena-Rogue:_ Exactement, j'ai adoré ce ptit passage où Hermione tente de se justifier en rejetant la faute sur Severus. Pour sa défense, elle avait l'air aussi perdue que lui après l'avoir embrassée^^ Merci à toi aussi pour ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre 25: En-dehors**

Le jour se levait et Nathan savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas ce matin-là quand il entrevit la lumière à travers l'interstice des rideaux. Même le plus éblouissant soleil du plus radieux des jours d'été ne serait pas capable de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Après toutes ces heures angoissantes passées à se ronger les sangs, à pleurer ou à simplement fixer du regard son corps endormi, le-dit corps n'était toujours qu'une coquille sans vie.

Bientôt, ses camarades de chambre allaient se lever et quelqu'un allait venir vérifier son lit. Nathan s'assit en tailleur à côté de son corps dans l'attente de ce moment. Il avait essayé de vérifier son pendentif pour voir ce qu'il révélait mais il était recouvert par son pyjama. Il se demanda s'il était clair, comme lorsqu'il l'avait retiré, en colère après son père. Peut-être qu'il était noir – noir, couleur de la mort. Le professeur Rogue allait-il le remarquer?

Nathan baissa la tête. Si son père passait la porte du dortoir en pensant qu'il était mort et qu'il découvrait son corps vide et paisiblement endormi, que ferait-il? Il voulait croire qu'il allait agiter sa baguette et tout arranger.

Même si ce n'était que pour le reconstituer pour pouvoir ainsi séparer correctement son âme de son corps en le tuant après ça.

Il savait que sa mère serait très déçue. Au moins, elle ne le verrait pas comme ça. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à son corps. Ils arrangeraient ça en un rien de temps, sa mère n'en entendrait parler qu'après. Nathan était sûr qu'elle allait paniquer si elle le voyait étendu inconscient comme ça...

Mais ils le reconstitueraient; Madame Pomfresh, le professeur Lupin, le professeur Rogue, n'importe qui! Il le fallait. C'était un sort facile.

Un sort facile qu'il ne maîtrisait pas...

Nathan reprit sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux translucides. A quel point était-il pitoyable? Oui, il avait déjà répondu à cette question de nombreuses fois mais il était tellement déçu par lui-même que ses pensées tournaient en rond, il en revenait toujours à se réprimander. Cette fois, cependant, le cercle était brisé. Il y un mouvement dans la chambre, le sortant de ses pensées.

Nathan sortit de son lit pour voir qui était levé. _Super! Andy! _Avançant prudemment pour ne pas l'effrayer, Nathan fit un pas en avant et appela, « _Andy. »_

Peut-être y avait-il été trop prudemment car Andy continua de fouiller dans ses vêtements comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Nathan siffla, « _Andy! »_ Il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres pour l'instant. Il s'avança et se tenait à présent au milieu de la pièce circulaire. « _Andy? »_ appela-t-il d'une voix normale quoiqu'un peu hésitante.

Andy lui tournait toujours le dos en sortant quelque chose de sa malle mais ensuite, il se retourna et le regarda.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, »_ fit Nathan rapidement en levant une main devant lui et en attendant que la surprise s'inscrive sur le visage de son ami. Mais quand il ne vit rien de tel...

Quand Andy ne parla pas ou ne montra aucun signe de surprise, Nathan se rendit compte qu'il regardait _à travers_ lui et non pas _vers_ lui, et ce fut _lui _qui fut surpris.

_Il ne peut pas me voir._

Nathan n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il était translucide, certes, mais comme tous les fantômes du château et Andy, ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, n'avait aucun problème pour les voir et parler avec eux. Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec lui?

« _Andy! Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu peux me voir! Que ce n'est qu'une blague! » _ Nathan paniquait, il se rapprocha de son ami, se tenant juste devant lui. Andy ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. « _Ce n'est pas drôle! »_

Son ami se leva du lit et partit pour la salle-de-bain en l'ignorant et en manquant de lui marcher au-travers. Nathan observait, les yeux écarquillés, la porte qui s'était fermée derrière Andy.

S'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, comment sauraient-ils ce qu'il s'était passé? Si personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était produit, comment arrangeraient-ils les choses? Ils ne le feraient pas! Ne le pourraient pas!

_Je suis coincé hors de mon corps pour toujours!_

Nathan retourna à son lit, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues translucides. Il essaya en vain encore une dizaine de fois de lancer le sort de retour en pleurant de plus en plus fort. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait des ennuis avant que Andy ne puisse le voir ou l'entendre.

Ses autres camarades de chambre étaient tous réveillés le temps que Nathan se calme un peu. Le livre était toujours ouvert à la page du sort, alors quand ils trouveraient son corps inconscient, ils découvriraient ce qu'il s'était passé et comment arranger ça. Cette pensée était tout ce qui lui permettait de garder espoir de retourner bientôt dans son corps.

« Est-ce que Nathan est dans la salle-de-bain? » entendit-il Kevin demander depuis un endroit dans la chambre. Nathan était revenu dans son lit. Ça ne prendrait plus longtemps à présent avant qu'il qu'ils ne le découvre.

« Non, c'est Josh. »

« Il dort toujours alors? Pense-t-il qu'il puisse être en retard pour les cours uniquement parce que c'est son anniversaire? » dit Kevin et Nathan ferma les yeux à la mention de son anniversaire.

« Je vais le réveiller, » se proposa Andy.

Les tentures de son lit furent tirées brusquement.

« Debout! » cria Andy, s'attendant à lui faire peur. Son ami souriait mais le corps de Nathan ne remua même pas, son sourire se fana. « Debout, Nathan. Tu ne peux pas rester au lit comme une limace paresseuse si nous on ne peut pas. »

Nathan regardait son ami avec intensité en observant toutes les émotions qui s'affichaient sur son visage.

Andy remua l'épaule de son corps. « Allez! Arrête ça! Je pensais que nous pourrions aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

Bien sûr, son corps ne montra aucune réaction. « _Je ne vais pas me réveiller, Andy. Va chercher le professeur Lupin. » _Les paroles inaudibles de Nathan étaient pleines d'une triste résignation.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Nathan, » lui dit son ami en secouant à nouveau son corps. « Réveille-toi! »

Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'Andy paniquait. Il vit Kevin venir à son aide.

« Allez, Nathan. Tu embêtes Andy, » dit Kevin en lui secouant l'épaule. « Et maintenant, tu m'embête aussi. »

« Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne va pas. Je pense que nous devrions appeler le professeur Lupin, » dit enfin Andy mais il ne se leva pas du côté du lit. Nathan se rendit compte qu'il espérait toujours que c'était une blague.

Quand il vit que même ces paroles ne lui faisaient pas ouvrir les yeux, Kevin se décida. « J'y vais. » Il sortit pour aller trouver le professeur Lupin.

Ses autres camarades étaient à présent rassemblés autour de son lit et demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Kevin revint rapidement pour dire que le professeur Lupin était en chemin. Ce fut alors que quelque chose de terrible se produisit.

« Kevin, je ne crois pas que le professeur Lupin devrait voir ça. » Andy désignait le livre ouvert près du genou droit de son corps.

Le Nathan translucide suivit du regard le doigt de Andy et s'inquiéta.

« Est-ce le livre qu'il a pris de la Réserve, hier? » demanda Kevin de sorte que seuls Andy – et Nathan – puissent l'entendre.

Andy acquiesça.

« Le professeur Lupin ne doit pas le voir! » approuva alors Kevin.

_« Ne touchez pas au livre! _» s'écria Nathan quand Kevin tendit le bras pour l'attraper, il essaya de lui écarter la main. Bien sûr, ni ses paroles ni ses actes ne purent empêcher Kevin de le faire. Et ses autres supplications furent tout aussi inutiles. « _Non, non, NON! Ne le ferme pas! »_

Il suivit Kevin et le livre jusqu'à la malle de son ami, et quand l'ouvrage fut bien enfermé et dissimulé aux yeux de tous, le professeur Lupin entra dans la pièce.

« _NON! » _cria Nathan et de nouvelles larmes apparurent dans ses yeux noirs éthérés. « _Comment va-t-il m'arranger maintenant? »_

Le temps que Nathan revienne là où gisait son corps, le professeur Lupin avait déjà traversé le cercle que faisait les garçons autour de son lit et touchait son front en l'appelant d'un ton inquiet. « Nathan. Nathan, tu peux m'entendre? »

« _Oui, je peux. Mais _vous, _vous ne pouvez pas! » _coupa Nathan, incapable de contrôler sa frustration après avoir vu son plus gros espoir s'envoler et être enfermé dans la malle de Kevin.

Il grimpa sur le lit et regarda le professeur Lupin inspecter les yeux de son corps, ses bras, prenant sa baguette et murmurant quelques mots à voix basse. Il observa avec impassibilité son corps étinceler d'une lumière rouge après qu'un des sorts l'a frappé.

« Andy, va dans la Grande Salle et va chercher le professeur Rog- »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement au moment où le professeur Lupin disait cela, attirant l'attention de tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Enfin, pas tous; Nathan ferma les yeux et ne vit pas ses camarades s'écarter du chemin du professeur Rogue pendant que celui-ci traversait la pièce en marmonnant entre ses dents.

Nathan ouvrit les yeux et continua de fixer du regard son corps. L'étincellement du au sort lancé par le professeur Lupin s'estompait lentement, en même temps que sa perception de son environnement. Nathan le regardait s'affaiblir sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. La main de son père entra dans son champ de vision alors que le reste de la lumière se dissipait. Elle lui toucha le front. Nathan leva enfin les yeux et son regard remonta le long de son bras.

Le professeur Rogue le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qu'il regardait. Il tenait sa baguette dans sa main et avait l'air concentré.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda le professeur Rogue.

Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas être entendu quand le professeur Lupin prit la parole, « les garçons m'ont appelé quand ils n'ont pas réussi à le réveiller. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il ne semble pas être blessé physiquement. »

Le professeur de Potions écouta pendant qu'il lançait ce qui avait l'air d'être le même sort que celui qu'avait lancé le professeur Lupin auparavant car le corps de Nathan étincela de rouge à nouveau. Le professeur Rogue se retourna et regarda ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce. « Qui peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'y eut que du silence pour réponse.

« Mr. Brown? » fit le professeur Rogue en lui faisant un signe et en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. »

« Mr. Dubois? » essaya le professeur Rogue.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à le réveiller, Monsieur, » dit Andy.

Son père se retourna à nouveau et observa son corps une fois de plus, le parcourant de la tête aux pieds. La partie consciente de Nathan fut surprise quand les pieds qu'il était en train d'observer remuèrent. Il regarda son corps s'élever de son lit vers les bras de son père.

« Je pars devant pour prévenir Poppy, » dit le professeur Lupin.

« Pourquoi? » contesta le professeur Rogue. « Tu serais plus utile si tu savais ce qui se passait dans ta propre Maison, Lupin. » Il ajusta le poids dans ses bras et sortit par la porte.

Nathan suivit, ne sachant pas faire quoi d'autre. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, sortirent par le passage révélée par la Grosse Dame et poursuivirent dans les couloirs qui menaient à l'infirmerie.

Il était encore tôt et il ne trouvèrent que très peu d'étudiants hors de leur salle commune. Cependant, aucune part de Nathan n'en était consciente – son corps inconscient reposait dans les bras de son père et son âme suivait, en chaussettes, comme dans un état de transe.

Quand les pas s'arrêtèrent, Nathan sortit de ses rêveries et regarda vraiment vers son père. Il analysa le visage de cet homme en train de porter son corps. Le visage de son père affichait son expression indéchiffrable habituelle mais ses yeux étaient différents, d'une façon que Nathan ne pouvait pas déterminer.

Le professeur Rogue réarrangea le corps dans ses bras, le tenant plus à la verticale, la tête sur son cou, poitrine contre poitrine. Il soutint le poids d'un seul bras et libéra son autre bras pour sortir sa baguette. Il lança un Alohomora et ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« Poppy! » appela son père pendant qu'il déposait avec précaution le corps sur un lit, en s'assurant que sa tête reposait doucement sur l'oreiller. « Poppy! »

« Severus? » La médicomage se précipita à l'endroit où se tenait son père et où reposait son corps.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui, » dit le professeur Rogue.

La médicomage commença à agiter sa baguette au-dessus du corps de Nathan, faisant s'éloigner le professeur Rogue. Nathan observa son propre visage, pâle, en regardant les premiers sorts de diagnostic l'atteindre.

La médicomage se concentra sur son examen et Nathan reporta son attention sur son père. La même lueur que précédemment brillait encore dans ses yeux, son expression se verrouilla dans un froncement de sourcils. Était-il inquiet ou en colère? C'était dur à dire. En regardant la main de l'homme, il vit que deux doigts se frottaient l'un et l'autre, et Nathan ajouta anxiété et irritation à la liste de ses possibilités.

Madame Pomfresh se tint immobile pendant un moment, et ceci attira son attention. La seule indication montrant que son père avait également remarqué ce changement fut quand il fit un pas en avant vers le lit et le corps de Nathan.

« Il n'y a rien de physiquement anormal. Pour tout ce que je sais, il dort profondément; plus profondément que ce que pourrait faire un Stupéfix, et par conséquent, un Enervatum ne permettra pas de le réveiller. Mes sorts me disent également qu'il n'a ingérer aucune potion de sommeil, ou du moins, aucune de commune. Son état semble assez stable pour l'instant, ce qui est bon, dans un sens mais aussi mauvais puisqu'il ne se réveille pas de lui-même. » Madame Pomfresh fit une pause et se détourna du corps pour faire face au père. « Que lui est-il arrivé? »

Le professeur Rogue observait, toujours en fronçant les sourcils, le visage pâle qui contrastait peu avec la taie d'oreiller, quand il répondit, « Je ne sais pas, encore. Il était dans son lit dans son dortoir quand nous l'avons trouvé, et aucun des autres élèves n'a révélé quoique ce soit d'utile. J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire. »

La médicomage fronça les sourcils. « Je soupçonne que ceci soit la conséquence d'un sort, mais s'il était dans le dortoir quand vous l'avez trouvé... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un sortilège du niveau de Poudlard puisse avoir un tel effet. »

Nathan écoutait les spéculations de Madame Pomfresh, devenant de plus en plus inquiet à mesure qu'elle évaluait son état. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus arranger les choses?

« Si c'est un sort, il s'agit d'un que je ne connais pas, » ajouta Madame Pomfresh et cela répondit à la question de Nathan.

D'une certaine manière, il le savait déjà, mais contre toute attente, il avait espéré que la médicomage puisse inverser cette situation.

«Tu ne peux pas le ramener. » Le professeur Rogue en était arrivé à la même conclusion et l'exprimait à voix haute.

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas sans savoir ce qui l'a atteint. »

L'impuissance et la frustration de Nathan lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne pouvaient ni l'entendre ni le voir, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver le livre décrivant le sort et le contre-sort, et ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider à réintégrer son corps sans lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Je vais appeler Minerva par la Poudre de Cheminette et ensuite Ste Mangouste, » dit la médicomage à son père.

Ste Mangouste? S'ils envoyaient son corps loin de Poudlard... Nathan ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas être envoyé loin du château. Il regarda le professeur Rogue, dans l'attente d'une sorte de miracle. Heureusement, son père intervint alors que Madame Pomfresh était déjà tournée vers la cheminée.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Severus, la Directrice doit être informée- »

« Oui, oui. Minerva, d'accord mais pas Ste Mangouste, » l'interrompit son père, ennuyé.

« Je ne peux pas le soigner, Severus. Il devrait être envoyé à Ste Mangouste- »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » l'interrompit à nouveau l'homme, en jetant un regard appuyé à la médicomage qui lui lançait un regard noir. Leur lutte de pouvoir silencieuse sembla durer indéfiniment.

Nathan les observait l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle. Il ne voulait pas être envoyé à Ste Mangouste mais si Madame Pomfresh ne pouvait pas l'aider... pourquoi son père était-il opposé à l'idée de l'envoyer à l'hôpital? A cet instant, Nathan voulait juste que le professeur Rogue remporte ce combat; il pourrait songer à ses motivations plus tard.

La Médicomage se dirigea finalement vers la cheminée et appela la Directrice. Elle ne contacta pas Ste Mangouste mais elle le regardait toujours d'un air mauvais, faisant comprendre facilement au professeur Rogue ce qu'elle en pensait.

La Directrice arriva en silence et Madame Pomfresh alla lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Les deux sorcières s'approchèrent du lit où reposait son corps. Nathan les suivit, faisant attention à tout ce qui était dit. Rien de nouveau ne fut divulgué et enfin, Madame Pomfresh fit part de son envie de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste.

« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas encore contactés? » demanda la Directrice.

La médicomage fit un geste exaspéré en direction du professeur Rogue; il avait été assez silencieux depuis que la Directrice était arrivée.

« Severus? » invita le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers lui comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence dans la pièce. Nathan la suivit.

« Il ne sera pas envoyé à Ste Mangouste. »

Le professeur McGonagall sembla surprise par son ton définitif. La situation rendait Nathan encore plus nerveux. Son père refusait-il de l'aider? Ne voulait-il pas qu'il aille mieux à nouveau?

« S'il n'y a rien que Poppy puisse faire ici, nous avons besoin d'une aide spécialisée. »

« Je suis son père et je dis qu'il ne sera pas envoyé à Ste Mangouste. »

C'était la première fois depuis que Nathan avait entendu l'homme confesser qu'il était son père qu'il entendait le professeur Rogue admettre leur parenté. A quoi jouait-il?

« Il doit être sérieusement blessé, Severus - »

« Poppy dit qu'il est stable. »

« Oui, mais cela peut changer à tout instant. Nous ne savons pas ce qui l'a frappé, » dit Madame Pomfresh exaspérée.

Le professeur Rogue lui jeta une regard froid du coin de l'oeil: un avertissement.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il soit envoyé à Ste Mangouste, Severus? » demanda la Directrice, l'air curieux. Nathan était lui aussi intéressé par la réponse.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en sûreté hors du château. Il reste jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. »

Nathan tenta de jauger les vrais sentiments derrière cette déclaration. Le professeur Rogue était-il réellement inquiet quant à sa sûreté? En y repensant, il était toujours venu à son aide quand il avait eu des ennuis. Peut-être était-il inquiet en effet.

« Sa sûreté? » demanda Madame Pomfresh, perplexe.

« Oui. » Son père la regarda à nouveau d'un air mauvais. Si Nathan pouvait être entendu, il aurait dit à la médicomage de ne plus le croiser.

« Severus, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, la guerre est terminée depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. Es-tu vraiment paranoïaque quant à- »

« Il a ses raisons, Poppy. Est-ce que Mr. Granger est vraiment dans un état stable? » intervint la Directrice juste à temps car le professeur Rogue la regardait d'un air tellement fâché que le visage de l'homme virait au rouge, et Nathan était sûr que c'en était de colère.

« Oui, mais- »

« Je vais commander de quoi manger et tu pourras expliquer la situation plus en détails pendant que nous mangerons. » Le professeur McGonagall éloigna la médicomage en la prenant par le bras.

Le professeur Rogue fut laissé seul avec Nathan. Il laissa échapper un bruit exaspéré après le départ des deux femmes avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément. Nathan le vit se tourner vers lit et regarder son corps en silence. Comme d'habitude, son expression ne laissait rien transparaître de ses pensées et Nathan ne sut, encore une fois, pas comment l'interpréter. Son père combla le court espace qui le séparait du lit et fixa du regard le visage d'un blanc de craie. Ce fut alors que son expression changea.

Nathan observa avec stupeur les émotions se succéder sur le visage de son père. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de choses dans ces yeux noirs; ils étaient presque chaleureux, tendres. Puis, le maître des Potions tendit ses longs doigts pour toucher ceux de Nathan. Celui-ci lâcha un halètement, une douleur qui ne pouvait être physique frémissait dans sa poitrine éthérée. Son père ne l'avait jamais touché comme cela auparavant.

« Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas? » C'était presque un murmure.

« _Je ne sais pas comment faire, »_ répondit Nathan alors que son désespoir augmentait encore. Il voulait retourner dans son corps, il voulait _sentir _ça.

Quand les doigts quittèrent la petite main et repoussèrent les cheveux noirs de son visage, une larme s'échappa des yeux de Nathan. Il cligna des yeux pour la faire partir et leva la tête pour regarder le visage de son père. L'homme fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu es si froid, » murmura-t-il. « Que t'es-t-il arrivé? »

« _Je suis désolé, »_ s'excusa Nathan, sentant l'énormité de ce qu'il avait fait en pensant que jouer avec des sorts de Magie Noire n'était pas si grave. A regarder son père maintenant... Oh, comme il était désolé de ne pas être capable de sentir ces caresses, de causer tant d'ennuis. Et s'ils ne découvraient jamais ce qui lui était arrivé? Sa vue se brouilla à cause de l'énergie composant les larmes invisibles qui s'accumulait.

« Est-ce ton anniversaire qui a libéré une malédiction sur toi? » son père poursuivit son interrogatoire silencieux et Nathan se rendit compte qu'il savait que c'était son anniversaire. « Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait fait irruption dans le château pour te lancer un sort. »

« _Je me suis lancé un sort à moi-même, » _sanglota Nathan. « _Je suis désolé! »_

Le professeur Rogue ne réagit pas à la souffrance de Nathan, il se contenta d'observer son corps d'un air contemplatif. Les mêmes doigts qui avait touché le visage de Nathan courraient maintenant sur les lèvres fines de son père, soutenu par l'autre bras, croisé au niveau de la taille. Bien que l'homme semblait observer les faibles mouvements de la poitrine de son corps, son regard était vitreux en regardant fixement un point, l'air concentré. Prenant en compte le visage songeur de son père, Nathan observa ce calme apparent et essaya de contrôler ses propres émotions.

Le professeur Rogue ne posa aucune autre question à voix haute mais il était évident qu'il essayait de découvrir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Même s'il avait des doutes concernant les sentiments de son père pour lui, sa simple présence près du lit était rassurante. Nathan était plus calme quand la Directrice et la médicomage s'approchèrent à nouveau de lui. La posture de son père se raidit et son expression devint plus froide.

« Aucun changement? » le professeur McGonagall prit la parole en premier.

« Non. » Son père jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au lit. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je veux retourner à mes appartements avant d'aller dans ma salle de classe. » Il fit un signe de tête à l'intention des deux femmes mais avant qu'il ne puisse partir, la Directrice prit à nouveau la parole.

« Severus, as-tu un moyen de contacter Hermione quand elle enseigne à l'université? »

_Maman._ Nathan ferma les yeux, en se préparant à sa déception.

« Pas plus que ceux que tu as, Minerva. »

« Alors, j'ai besoin que tu ailles la voir pendant ton temps libre. Elle doit être mise au courant de ce qu'il se passe dès que possible. »

« Minerva, je préférerai employer mon temps libre pour faire des recherches sur des possibles malédictions qui affectent le garçon. Je suis sûr que Hagrid sera heureux d'effectuer cette tâche, ou même Rusard. »

« Severus, je ne peux pas envoyer un Demi-Géant parmi les Moldus, et Rusard ne peut pas transplaner. Sois raisonnable. » Le ton de la Directrice était ennuyé mais on pouvait y déceler aussi une pointe d'autorité.

Son père marmonna quelque chose à propos de détails qui n'avaient jamais gêner d'autres Directeurs auparavant avant d'accepter avec hésitation. « Bien. »

« Très bien, alors. Puis-je être certaine que tu m'avertiras s'il y a le moindre changement dans son état entre-temps? » la question était adressée à la médicomage qui acquiesça.

« Préviens-moi également, s'il-te-plaît, » ajouta son père, puis il refit un signe de tête courtois à l'intention des deux femmes et parvint à quitter la salle.

Nathan perdit l'intérêt pour la discussion des deux femmes. Son esprit était emplis de pensées concernant sa mère, lui faisant oublier tout le reste.

~oO0Oo~

Severus parcourait les couloirs du château à grandes enjambées. Avec tout ce qu'il avait à gérer à cet instant, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'Hermione Granger s'ajoute au lot. Ce ne fut que lorsque Minerva la mentionna qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'occupait pas ses pensées et ce, depuis plus d'une heure – une première cette semaine. Leur rencontre imminente n'était vraiment _pas _ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant-là.

Son réveil après un autre rêve remplis de lèvres et de mains sur son visage ainsi que de confessions l'avait envoyé dans la salle de bain de mauvaise humeur, ce matin-là. Fâché contre ses pensées traîtresses, il s'était lavé méthodiquement. Il avait accompli son rituel matinal avec un froncement de sourcils inscrit sur son visage austère, sans même prendre la peine de répondre aux récriminations du miroir comme il l'avait fait le matin précédent. Il s'était juste adressé une moue renfrognée et était sorti de la salle de bain pour s'habiller et quitter ses appartements pour ce qui promettait d'être une journée infernale.

A présent, il savait que infernal n'était qu'un euphémisme. Quand Severus avait vérifié l'état de l'humeur de son fils avant de partir, comme il le faisait chaque jour, le gris qu'arborait la potion enchantée avait chassé toutes pensées de son esprit, rien ne comptait excepté trouver Nathan.

Maintenant, il avait un fils à l'infirmerie, une classe d'imbéciles à qui il devait enseigner et Hermione Granger à rencontrer. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de boire une seule goutte de café.

Severus entra dans ses quartiers et fit claquer la porte derrière en grimaçant à cause du bruit. Il se rendit directement dans sa petite cuisine et se prépara une tasse de café, puis il s'affaissa dans un fauteuil et sirota sa boisson. Il espérait que cela permettrait de dissiper un peu de son mal de tête et quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas, il pressa ses doigts sur ses yeux, restant ainsi pendant un moment. _Potion anti-migraineuse, _pensa-t-il. Il en invoqua silencieusement une fiole qui arriva directement dans sa main. Severus la déboucha et en but le contenu, sans même être dérangé par le goût infect.

Dans la pièce silencieuse, sa migraine s'atténua et il commença à invoquer des livres en provenance de ses étagères. Il y en avait à présent tout une pile sur la table à café, seuls quelques uns, pensa Severus, pourraient apporter quelques informations sur le sort qui avait frappé son fils. Il fit la grimace devant le grand nombre de livres mais il devait bien commencer quelque part. Il prit les trois premiers situés sur le haut de la pile et sortit pour donner ses cours de la matinée.

Il réduisit son cours au minimum et indiqua rapidement la page du livre à laquelle les Troisièmes Années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle trouveraient la potion à préparer. Il n'eut pas besoin de leur dire deux fois qu'il ne tolérerait aucune interruption et bavardage durant le reste du cours – apparemment, les vingts premiers points qu'il avait retiré durant la leçon étaient suffisants pour leur montrer qu'il n'était pas de la meilleure humeur.

Le premier livre que parcourut Severus n'avait rien qui permettait de l'éclairer sur ce qui avait frappé son fils. Il essayait à nouveau de comprendre comment le garçon avait pu être ensorcelé juste sous son grand nez. Il aurait du être informé que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas cessé de lire les « courriers de fans » de son fils mais rien n'avait sauté à ses yeux suspicieux comme étant menaçant. De toute évidence, il avait loupé quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Severus se leva de son bureau pour parcourir la classe, scrutant les chaudrons des élèves nerveux. De toute évidence, Granger avait aussi raté un quelconque indice qui les aurait averti que quelque chose comme ça allait se passer mais bon, Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle voit quoi que ce soit. Cette femme était incroyablement aveugle – sur tout – et il allait bientôt la revoir après une de ses plus grosses démonstration d'aveuglement, si ce n'est la plus grosse.

Severus retira deux points à Miss Landers pour avoir remué trop fort. Penser à cette femme était frustrant. Elle le surprenait parfois, faisant preuve d'intelligence, voyant dans les choses, prédisant ce qui allait se passer mais ces moments n'étaient pas complètement occultés par... Il fronça les sourcils, déjà de retour à son bureau. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient bien trop douces pour quelqu'un ayant un esprit aussi rigide. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser.

Il ouvrit le deuxième livre et se concentra sur le problème de Nathan. Il savait que Poppy avait écarté n'importe quel sort du niveau de l'école mais il ne prenait pas de décision à leur sujet malgré tout. Il avait cessé d'être ébahi par ce que des imbéciles étaient capables de faire sans même essayer. Bien sûr, cela élargirai considérablement sa recherche de traitement mais il ne voulait pas être trop simpliste et manquer ce qui était évident.

Un autre livre sans aucun sort qui semblait correspondre à ce qui était arrivé à Nathan. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait rien vu? Si son fils avait été frappé pendant son sommeil, certains de ces Gryffondors devaient avoir entendu ou vu quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il les interroge. Il le ferait juste après ce cours...

Juste après ce cours, il transplanerait à Londres pour aller voir Granger. Il se frotta les yeux et ferma le livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle pose ses lèvres souples sur lui? Et elle l'avait pris par surprise. Severus Rogue détestait les surprises. Que ferait-il à son sujet? Le cours était presque terminé, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite se dit-il à lui-même; comme si une réponse acceptable qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver depuis ce jour-là allait soudainement lui apparaître.

Il prit le troisième livre qu'il avait amené de ses appartements et essaya à nouveau de se concentrer sur lui. Il en était à la moitié, en notant l'absence d'aide dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent, quand les élèves lui remirent leurs échantillons et sortirent de ses cachots. Il s'en tiendrait à son Plan B: ignorer leur dernière rencontre et se contenter de lui dire pour Nathan, se débarrassant d'elle aussi vite que possible.

~oO0Oo~

Severus se sentait exposé sans ses robes. Même si sa veste d'hiver couvrait la plupart de son costume noir, il restait trop de sa chemise blanche qui était exposée. La température plus élevée à l'intérieure du bâtiment du Département de Chimie ne l'aida pas, l'obligeant à disposer de sa veste et à s'exposer encore plus.

Le surveillant lui indiqua où se trouvait le bureau de Granger mais qu'elle n'y était pas. Il songea à la possibilité de laisser une note sous la porte et de retourner à Poudlard. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt et freinerait sérieusement ses recherches sur le sort. Seul l'avertissement dissimulé dans la voix de Minerva le fit s'aventurer plus loin dans le hall, à la recherche de Granger. Il était évident que Minerva avait promis à Poppy qu'elles enverraient Nathan à Ste Mangouste si sa mère était d'accord, et Severus ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Il avait besoin que Granger soit de son côté sur ce point, et pour y parvenir, il devait lui parler en personne.

Il arrêta un jeune homme, probablement un étudiant et lui demanda où il pourrait la trouver.

« Je crois que je l'ai vu avec le professeur Brice dans le Laboratoire de Synthèse. C'est au fond du couloir, la dernière porte à gauche, Monsieur. »

Severus inclina la tête en remerciement et suivit les instructions de l'étudiant. Il pouvait la voir depuis les fenêtres en verre qui donnaient à la pièce l'air d'un aquarium, et en effet, elle avait de la compagnie. _Parfait, _pensa Severus sarcastiquement, _maintenant je vais devoir faire attention à garder le secret sur le monde magique par dessus tout. _Il décida d'attendre et de voir si le Moldu allait partir.

Il les observa interagir, inconscients du monde extérieur. Il voyait mieux le Moldu qu'il ne la voyait elle. L'homme était jeune, peut-être plus âgé que Granger de quelques années. Elle était occupée par quelque chose sur la paillasse et ils étaient en pleine conversation. Le Moldu souriait pendant qu'il parlait, et Severus n'aima pas la façon dont il la regardait. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer?

D'autres étudiants emplissait le couloir à présent, et Severus se sentit encore plus hors de son élément à se tenir là et à attendre. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver une meilleure place où se tenir et en faisant cela, il intercepta quelques bribes de la conversation qui se tenait près de lui, et un commentaire sortit du lot.

« Ne sois pas bête, Sarah. Bien sûr qu'il sort avec le professeur Granger. Tu n'as pas remarqué la façon qu'ils ont d'être toujours ensemble? »

« Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Oh je t'en prie. Regarde-les, c'est tout. »

Severus suivit le regard des filles jusqu'au couple dans le laboratoire et surprit le Moldu en train de repousser les cheveux de Granger de son visage, plaçant la mèche frisée derrière son oreille. En premier lieu, il ne fit qu'observer, ne sachant que faire de cette scène, ou même pourquoi il devait faire quoique ce soit de ce dont il avait été témoin. Puis, il fut en colère et ne se soucia pas de la raison pour laquelle il ressentait cela.

Il jugea qu'il avait suffisamment attendu et que ce ne serait pas très gênant s'il devait lancer un Oubliette au Moldu après tout. Il traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte du laboratoire. Granger regarda vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait la porte, à l'endroit où il se tenait aussi.

« Severus? »

Il les fixa du regard. « Il faut qu'on parle, » lui dit-il, venant directement au sujet.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, le regardant seulement avec surprise, puis elle se tourna vers l'expérience qu'elle menait. Le Moldu, cependant continua de regarder bizarrement entre eux deux.

« Je suis à un point critique de l'expérience, » dit-elle finalement, toujours attentive à son travail. « Cela peut-il attendre cinq minutes? » Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui pour attendre sa réponse. Elle semblait mal à l'aise à cause de sa présence dans la pièce.

_Désolé d'interrompre ces chers tourtereaux, _pensa Severus sarcastiquement et il s'avança vers l'endroit où se tenait le couple. La situation le dérangeait davantage qu'il ne se sentait à l'aise. _Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre ici pendant que notre fils est dans un lit d'hôpital. _C'était ce qu'il voulait dire mais décida de s'appuyer contre le bureau vide parallèle à celui sur lequel travaillait Granger et d'attendre d'avoir sa complète attention en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en regardant le Moldu d'un air de mépris, juste pour être sûr. Quand cela ne fit pas partir l'ennuyeux homme, Severus se prépara à délivrer son doux venin sur lui. Granger jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où il se trouvait, presque derrière elle, et il tint sa langue et reporta son attention du Moldu vers elle.

Évitant son regard, elle prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. « Severus, voici le professeur Brice, un de mes collègue. William, voici le professeur Rogue du pensionnat où étudie Nathan. »

Le Moldu tendit la main par courtoisie. Severus la regarda en réfléchissant à son prochain geste. Arrivant à une décision, il lui serra finalement la main et soutint le regard de l'homme en ajouta à la présentation de Granger, « Et le père de Nathan. »

Du verre tinta sur la table de travail de Granger et Severus sentit un coin de sa bouche se relever dans une sorte de sourire narquois. Le Moldu sembla surpris par cette déclaration, tout comme il se devait.

« Je suis enchanté de rencontrer enfin le père de Nathan, » parvint à dire l'homme en masquant plutôt bien son malaise et en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Severus, inconfortablement, avant de la lâcher.

Comme attendu, Granger n'arrivait pas à masquer sa nervosité. « J'ai fini ici, » dit-elle en se tournant vers eux. Elle chercha à croiser son regard, l'air curieux. Severus avait enfin son attention.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » Severus répéta ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

« Nous pouvons utiliser mon bureau; c'est au bout du couloir- »

« Ou il peut partir, » suggéra Severus en pointant un pouce en direction de l'inopportun Moldu.

« Je resterai si tu veux, Hermione. »

Severus haussa un sourcil devant l'arrogance du Moldu, puis il regarda Granger. Elle était agitée. Il croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Will. Merci. »

Mais pour prouver que le fait d'être ennuyeux était un de ses traits, le Moldu insista, « Tu es sûre? Ça ne me dérange pas de rester. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sûre. Merci encore, Will. Je te parlerai plus tard. » Elle poussa l'homme vers la porte. Il acquiesça à contre-coeur en lui murmurant quelque chose avant de sortir enfin.

« Votre petit-ami est très protecteur avec vous, » commenta Severus. « Sait-il que vous embrassez d'autres hommes derrière son dos? »

Granger laissa échapper un halètement et lui jeta un regard furieux. « Il n'y a rien entre William et moi, Severus. J'aimerai que ce soit le cas mais hélas, je ne peux pas le voir autrement que comme un ami. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Prend mon exemple tiens, il t'a choisi _toi _au lieu de lui. »

Severus grimaça, fâché. « Un Poufsouffle aurait été touché. »

Elle soupira. « Pourquoi es-tu là? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nathan, pourquoi sinon? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? » demanda-t-elle, changeant complètement de préoccupation.

« Il est à l'infirmerie, » dit-il et il se prépara à l'avalanche de questions qui allait sûrement suivre.

« Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Bien sûr que non; tu ne serais pas là autrement. C'est grave, c'est ça? »

Il attendit.

« Dis quelque chose! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Vous avez fini? » demanda-t-il.

« Dis-le! »

« Il est endormi, » commença-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Nous n'arrivons pas à le réveiller, » ajouta-t-il et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent avant qu'il ne puisse compléter, « pour l'instant. »

Elle porta une main à son front. « Pourquoi est-il endormi? Que s'est-il passé? »

« Nous suspectons un sort provoquant le sommeil, » répondit-il en ne voulant pas prolonger son inquiétude évidente.

« Un sort... qui lui a fait ça? » Les yeux qui le fixaient étaient à présent féroces et vifs. « Severus? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Il fit paraître toute sa détresse concernant la situation comme étant de l'impatience et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

« Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas qui lui a jeté un sort? Quel sort l'a touché? » Son indignation et ses accusations voilées ne lui échappèrent pas.

« Il allait très bien hier. Je ne l'ai trouvé que ce matin, dans la tour Gryffondor, sur son lit en train de dormir. Si je n'avais pas à donner des cours ou à perdre mon temps à venir ici sous les ordres de Minerva, j'aurais déjà trouvé ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit alors? Nous perdons un temps précieux! » Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ils n'avaient pas encore discuté de Ste Mangouste. « Granger! Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec vous! » l'appela-t-il mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. « Merde! » jura-t-il entre ses dents. Il ne pouvait pas se servir de la magie pour fermer la porte avant qu'elle ne sorte; il allait falloir qu'il la suive.

La suivant à travers les couloirs, il la rattrapa au bout du corridor. « Granger! » Il l'attrapa par le bras, stoppant sa marche.

Elle se retourna, furieuse contre lui. « Nous perdons notre temps, Severus! » répéta-t-elle et elle essaya de se libérer. « Relâche mon bras, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il regarda autour de lui; il y avait des Moldus partout. « Stupides établissements moldus, » maudit-il à voix basse, ennuyé d'avoir à mesurer ses paroles. « Poppy veut l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. Si elle demande votre permission, refusez. » Il lui relâcha le bras. « Maintenant, j'en ai terminé avec vous. »

« Ste Mangouste? » son froncement de sourcils inquiet s'accentua et son regard se perdit. Il pouvait voir sa gorge s'agiter à mesure qu'elle déglutissait. « A quel point est-ce grave? Ne me cache rien, Severus. Dis-moi juste ce que tu sais. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. Son état est stable, il n'y a rien d'anormal avec ses signes vitaux; il est profondément endormi. »

« Pourquoi Poppy suggère-t-elle Ste Mangouste alors? » Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous ne savons pas encore comment le réveiller. Quand Poppy ne sait pas quoi faire, elle envoie à Ste Mangouste au lieu de lever son cul paresseux de sa chaise et de faire des recherches. »

Elle le fixa du regard pendant un moment. Quand ce moment commença à trop durer et que Severus commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, il soupira, irrité.

« Tant que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, il ne quittera pas Poudlard. »

Elle détourna les yeux et regarda quelque part au loin, l'air de réfléchir à ses paroles, ou du moins il l'espérait. Au moins, elle n'était pas stupide; elle connaissait les risques encourus si Nathan était éloigné du château.

« J'ai besoin de le voir, » dit-elle soudainement. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, plus brillants qu'auparavant. « Je dois le voir. » Elle se retourna et parcourut le couloir, tournant à droite au bout.

Severus serra et desserra les poings avant de décider de la suivre en jurant à nouveau. Ça n'aiderait pas si elle transplanait et se désartibulait dans sa hâte; il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Il tourna au bout du couloir à temps pour la voir passer une porte, fâcheusement, _ce _Moldu la suivit à l'intérieure.

En quelques rapides enjambées, Severus se trouva devant la porte ouverte et il put voir Granger en train de remuer des papiers sur un bureau, elle lui tournait le dos et le Moldu rôdait autour. Il pouvait également entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Tu es angoissée. Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir et te calmer, Hermione. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Will. Peux-tu me faire une faveur et expliquer au Dr. Ghazali que j'ai eu une urgence familiale et que j'ai du partir en vitesse? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans son bureau pour l'instant et je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre. »

« Hermione, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec Nathan... peut-être que je peux aider. »

Severus n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont cet homme prononçait le nom de son fils.

Granger cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant visiblement de contrôler ses émotions. « Tu aides, » répondit-elle, les yeux posés sur le bureau.

L'homme le vit enfin près de la porte. Severus croisa les bras d'un air autoritaire. Granger leva les yeux vers... cette peste de Moldu et suivit son regard vers la porte et lui-même. Elle fit une pause dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire et eut l'air d'attendre que Severus dise quelque chose.

« Vous venez avec moi, » dit-il.

Elle ne protesta pas et se remit rapidement à ce qu'elle faisait. Le Moldu continuait de le fixer du regard cependant. Severus soutint son regard impassiblement en s'appuyant contre la chambranle de la porte.

Ils se toisèrent pendant encore un moment jusqu'à ce que Granger ne brise leur concentration. « Je vais y aller alors. Voici un mot pour le Dr. Ghazali. Merci pour tout, Will. Je te ferais savoir si je dois m'absenter longtemps. » Elle lui tendit une feuille de papier pliée, prit son manteau et son sac et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Severus.

Celui-ci se redressa et fit un pas de côté. Le Moldu sortit de la pièce avant Granger mais attendit dans le couloir pendant qu'elle verrouillait le bureau.

« Je vais marcher avec vous. »

_Ce Moldu est vraiment irritant!_

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » intervint Severus avant que Granger ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il la prit par le bras et la conduisit vers la sortie, laissant le Moldu regarder.

Quelques pas dans la fraîcheur du jour et Severus se tourna vers sa compagne silencieuse pour demander, « D'où peut-on transplaner? »

Elle les conduisit à travers le parc de l'université. D'une façon ou d'une autre, son silence était déconcertant; il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça à la situation ou à sa présence. Puis Severus se remémora ce qu'il savait sur Hermione Granger et en conclut que rien venant d'elle ne pourrait plus le surprendre. Ce matin en était un bon exemple – pas de cris, de pleurs, de course effrénée comme une folle... et un petit-ami moldu.

Ils entrèrent dans une impasse entre deux bâtiments et s'arrêtèrent. Elle avait déjà sa baguette dans la main quand il se sortit du souvenir des doigts intrusifs du Moldu dans les cheveux de Granger, et lui attrapa la main.

Le regard surpris mais toujours égaré, elle le regarda silencieusement.

« Je ne reviendrai pas si vous laissez un morceau de vous derrière. » Il prit sa propre baguette dans une main et de l'autre il lui empoigna le haut du bras au lieu de son poignet. Elle se rapprocha et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle le prit dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Ses yeux étaient fermés, dans un signe de confiance aveugle.

Cela lui prit un moment – une inspiration de son parfum – pour que son cerveau se remette en marche et en ordre pour effectuer un Transplanage réussi. Avec un craquement plus bruyant que ce qu'il avait produit depuis des années, il les fit disparaître de Londres et pour se retrouver ensuite, toujours enveloppé par par son corps chaud, à Pré-Au-Lard. Apparemment, chaque partie d'eux avait voyagé intact, y compris son parfum. Il inspira profondément, répondant à son besoin impulsif d'apprécier à nouveau son odeur.

Elle se détacha de lui et recula lentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder vers la poitrine de Severus où sa tête et une de ses mains avaient reposé, ses doigts près de sa cravate. Il l'observa attentivement, incertain de ce qui allait suivre mais elle ne leva pas les yeux et se contenta de se retourner et, toujours en silence, de marcher vers les portes et à travers le parc de Poudlard.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps et si cela était du à la perte du contact de son corps ou de la fraîcheur du jour, il n'allait pas y penser. Son fils était à l'intérieur du château, ensorcelé, ayant _besoin _de lui. Cela devait être la seule pensée qu'il devait avoir en tête pour le moment.

Traversant le parc vers les portes et droit vers l'infirmerie, Severus suivit Granger pour s'assurer qu'elle n'irait pas à l'encontre de sa volonté de garder Nathan à Poudlard.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Granger regarda autour d'elle en essayant de juger où elle devait commencer à rechercher son fils.

« Où? » demanda-t-elle.

Severus désigna la gauche de la salle et il entra juste après elle. Quand elle posa les yeux sur Nathan, elle augmenta la cadence de ses pas, se mettant presque à courir pendant que Severus s'approchait avec moins de hâte. Son garçon semblait encore plus pâle qu'auparavant et Severus redouta que son état ait empiré durant les heures où il n'était pas là.

« Oh,mon poussin... »

Granger toucha la petite main pâle de sa main tremblante. Severus observa en silence.

« Mon chéri, tu es si froid, » murmura-t-elle, assez fort pour que Severus puisse entendre; la main libre de Granger alla se poser sur le front de Nathan.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait savoir qu'elle était là? » le sermonna Poppy en passant et en s'approchant rapidement du lit. Severus ne répliqua pas.

« Il est froid. Il faut plus de couvertures. » Granger avait posé ses deux mains sur le visage de Nathan. « Il est froid! » Elle lançait un regard furieux mais celui-ci perdit de son caractère impérieux avec les larmes qui ruisselaient librement sur son visage.

Poppy lança un de ses sorts de diagnostique puis s'adressa à la femme, toujours accrochée au patient. « Il est profondément endormi; ce n'est pas extraordinaire que sa température corporelle soit plus basse que la normale. Mme Granger, même si nous suspectons qu'un sort soit à l'origine de son sommeil, nous savons pas de façon certaine de quel sortilège il s'agit, s'il y en a un. Je n'ai pas les moyens de le soigner ici. J'ai besoin de votre accord pour l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste où un spécialiste pourra l'examiner. »

Severus fit un pas vers le lit quand la Médicomage mentionna Ste Mangouste. Poppy lui lança un regard lourd de sens; il le lui retourna. Granger continua d'observer le visage pâle de Nathan.

« Comment quelqu'un peut-il blesser un enfant innocent? Que peut-il bien avoir fait pour mériter ça? »

La douleur dans sa voix le décontenança légèrement. _Parce qu'il est mon fils, _pensa-t-il comme en réponse à sa question, en posant son regard sur les pieds couverts de son fils.

« Mme Granger, je pense que les soigneurs de Ste Mangouste seront capables de l'aider mais j'ai besoin de votre accord pour l'y envoyer, » insista Poppy.

« Il ne peut pas quitter Poudlard. »

A ces mots, Severus reporta son regard sur elle et poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ici pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce que Severus a dit- »

« Qu'il découvrirait ce qu'il se passe et trouverait un moyen de réveiller Nathan, voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. D'ailleurs, » Granger renifla et se tourna vers lui, « qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Tu étais censé faire des recherches. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise. Quand elle releva encore un peu son menton arrogant, il plissa les yeux et dit, « Je pourrais aussi bien faire ça puisque vous êtes en train de 'pleurer au-dessus des couvertures du garçon endormi'. » Il se retourna en ratant le tourbillonnement que ses robes de sorciers produisaient toujours et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je te rejoindrai bientôt, » lui cria-t-elle.

_Bien sûr qu'elle le fera, _pensa-t-il en sortant à grands pas vers les couloirs de Poudlard.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci pour cette foi que vous avez en moi et en cette histoire, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.

**A venir... **Severus et Hermione travaillent ensemble et Nathan trouve un moyen pour être entendu.


	26. Chapitre 26: Une Nouvelle Perspective

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Severus et Hermione travaillent ensemble et Nathan trouve un moyen pour être entendu._

**Note de la traductrice:**Apparemment, le Severus jaloux de l'attention de Will envers Hermione, vous aura beaucoup plu. A moi aussi à vrai dire, j'étais morte de rire devant mon écran en lisant ses réactions. Je m'égare, je m'égare, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ;)

_Serena-Rogue:_ Moi aussi j'ai adoré ce Severus jaloux et attentionné. Merci pour ta review :)

_&Mayelle: _William est collant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Une vraie sangsue. Etonnant que Severus ait gardé son sang-froid d'ailleurs, non? Merci pour ta review en tout cas^^

_Lia83: _Merci pour ta review et ne t'en fais pas, je continue de traduire ;)

_Khalie: _J'espère aussi que le fait d'avoir fait la connaissance de William lui fera prendre conscience de certaines choses. Mais Severus est-il seulement conscient que ce qu'il ressent est de la jalousie? Leurs recherches se poursuivent maintenant, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, merci pour ta review^^

_Eileen19: _Hé bien, hé bien, que d'émotions suite à ce chapitre, merci pour tes encouragements, je ne manquerai pas de les transmettre à FerPotter ;)

_GwenMalory: _Merci pour ta review, voici la suite des recherches de Severus et Hermione^^

_Miss xxX: _Quelle horrible situation, ça c'est sûr, pauvre Nathan, il en bave depuis 26 chapitres déjà! Merci pour ta review^^

_Caro: _Merci pour ta review et bravo pour ta ténacité. J'espère que tu auras encore des forces pour lire ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Une Nouvelle Perspective**

Nathan avait regardé sa mère entrer sans vraiment prêter attention à l'homme qui la suivait. Elle était venue et bien qu'il avait voulu éviter ce moment dès lors qu'il avait réalisé le pétrin dans lequel il était, maintenant qu'elle était là, Nathan se sentit seulement triste de ne pas pouvoir la serrer fortement dans ses bras.

Elle avait pleuré doucement et il avait pleuré avec elle. Elle avait laissé sa main glisser sur le front de sa silhouette endormie et il avait essayé de la touché à son tour mais n'en fut que grandement frustré, déversant des larmes de colère. Elle s'était assise près du lit et contemplait son corps, Nathan s'était placé à côté de sa chaise, observant tristement.

Le remord rongeait sa petite âme brillante et il essaya en vain de lancer le contre-sort pour la énième fois, sans succès.

Sa mère avait été tellement silencieuse qu'il fut surpris quand elle se leva brusquement et l'embrassa sur le front après avoir lissé ses cheveux noirs.

« Nous allons trouver ce qui ne va pas. Ton père peut être beaucoup de choses mais c'est un homme très intelligent qui en connaît beaucoup sur les sorts. Il m'aidera à trouver un remède, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« _Je sais, Maman. »_

_« _Je vais aller trouver quelques livres, » continua-t-elle à dire d'une voix douce et apaisante, « mais je reviendrai plus tard. » Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser entre les sourcils puis sur la joue. « Joyeux anniversaire, mon poussin. »

Elle essuya une larme obstinée et Nathan la regarda partir de ses yeux tristes et translucides. « _Je suis désolé, Maman. » _L'énergie du regret ne put plus être contenue et se répandit sur son visage – ses propres larmes. Il ne testerait jamais plus un sort sur lui-même et il ne voulait jamais _rien _connaître sur la Magie Noire de son vivant. C'était une promesse qu'il tiendrait. Il voulait tant retourner dans son corps. Si seulement il pouvait revenir dans le temps et ne jamais lancer ce stupide sort.

Mais on ne remontait pas le temps. Au lieu de ça, beaucoup de temps passa, ou du moins c'est ce que ressentit Nathan. Madame Pomfresh était venu contrôler son était avant et après le déjeuner; rien n'avait changé. Sa mère n'était pas encore revenue le voir, pas plus que le professeur Rogue.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était resté avec son corps quand sa mère était sortie de l'infirmerie. Rester assis sur le sol près du lit était déprimant. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire ici et il devait pouvoir faire autre chose que contempler tristement le papier-peint vers de l'infirmerie. Il allait devenir fou à attendre ce qu'il croyait qui n'arriverait pas.

Il avait besoin de quitter l'infirmerie, de tester ses limites. S'il sentait quelque chose de différent avec la distance, il pourrait toujours revenir et rester près de son corps pour le reste de sa demie-vie. Cette perspective le fit souffrir et il fallait qu'il essaye; il fallait qu'il sorte – maintenant.

Ce qu'il fit et il décida de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Il s'y rendit sans ressentir quoique ce soit qui l'eut stoppé. A la recherche de la salle, il trouva la raison qui le poussait à y aller: sa mère.

~oO0Oo~

La tête d'Hermione était désordre hurlant, elle était tellement stressée. Elle avait besoin de se calmer et d'être capable de penser correctement. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme cela: malade d'inquiétude.

Elle devait se concentrer. Nathan avait besoin d'elle. Il était si pâle qu'il aurait pu se mêler aux fantômes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à ce point sans défense, et cela la rendait _elle-même _sans défense. Il n'était pas préparé; elle ne l'avait pas préparé à vivre dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait échoué avec son fils.

Hermione avait pensé qu'il serait en sûreté dans le château, que rien de plus que des sorts d'enfants échangés entre les élèves de Poudlard ne pourraient l'envoyer à l'infirmerie et qu'elle soit convoquée par la Directrice. Voldemort _était _mort, ses partisans étaient morts ou emprisonnés; il n'y avait eu aucune raison de s'inquiéter!

_Faux, faux et faux, Hermione! _S'imita-t-elle-même avec colère.

Mais il était censé être sous surveillance – Severus était censé le surveiller. Il avait même conçu ce pendentif problématique, pour l'amour de Dieu! Où était-_il _quand le fils qu'il avait dit surveiller et protéger avait été attaqué par Dieu seul sait qui? Et à l'intérieure du château, rien de moins!

Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer et de rationaliser. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Severus; la faute lui incombait surtout à elle. Severus ne savait pas comment être un père alors elle n'avait aucun droit de lui mettre ça sur le dos.

Alors pourquoi le blâmait-elle?

_Parce qu'il était là et qu'il aurait du savoir ce qu'il se passait!_

Hermione soupira. Ce cheminement de pensée ne la menait nulle part. Ce dont elle avait besoin était de s'éclaircir les idées pour pouvoir se concentrer et trouver un remède pour son bébé.

Inspirant profondément, elle revint au livre qu'elle avait été en train d'étudier en cliquant sur son crayon Moldu pour prendre des notes sur toute information un tant soit peu importante pour aider Nathan. C'était le quatrième qu'elle lisait sur le sujet. Sorts de sommeil... pourquoi y en avait-il tellement? Cela n'aurait pas du arriver...

_Il aurait du être en train de te surveiller, mon poussin._

~oO0Oo~

Nathan s'approcha de sa mère en ignorant tous les autres occupants de la pièce. Sa tête était penchée au-dessus d'un énorme livre d'aspect ancien, le crayon à la main et prenant des notes sur ce qu'elle lisait. Il s'arrêta près d'elle en essayant de lire ce qu'elle étudiait. C'était sur les troubles du sommeil causés par la magie.

Nathan soupira. _« Tu devrais étudier la Magie de l'Âme, Maman! » _La peur qu'elle ne découvre jamais ce qui n'allait vraiment pas lui revint avec force dans la poitrine, le laissant affaissé sur une chaise à ses côtés. Le désespoir semblait le rendre incapable de bouger, lui ôtant la volonté de se passer de sa compagnie silencieuse, alors il resta là, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser.

Une fois de plus, le temps refusa de revenir en arrière et, à mesure qu'il passait, Nathan s'ennuyait de plus en plus de regarder les déplacements des élèves dans la bibliothèque et les prises de notes de sa mère. L'effort qu'il fit pour garder la tête vide se révéla inefficace et aucune pensée ne le laissa en paix. Elle perdait son temps – leur temps – et il n'arrivait pas à trouver de moyen de lui dire.

Il essaya de bouger la gomme qui se trouvait sur la table, mais ses doigts-pas-si-solides la traversèrent sans encombre. Il fixa du regard l'objet incriminé et fut surpris quand sa mère ferma le livre qu'elle avait été en train d'étudier et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Au moins, ils abandonnaient ces recherches infructueuses.

Nathan la suivit dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard, pas encore prêt pour rester seul.

~oO0Oo~

Elle n'allait pas renier le fait que le temps qu'elle atteigne la fin du dernier livre qu'elle avait sélectionné coïncidait bien avec son programme. Les cours étaient terminés depuis au moins un quart d'heure alors elle se rendit directement aux cachots pour discuter de ce qu'elle avait trouvé avec Severus. Quand elle avait enfin réussi à surmonter son irritation irrationnelle contre lui, elle avait fait autant de recherches sur les sorts de sommeil que ce qui était humainement possible de faire en un après-midi.

Elle ne perçu quasiment aucun des élèves, portrait ou tout ce qu'elle croisait pendant qu'elle faisait route vers le coeur du château. Pressée d'en venir à ce qu'elle avait trouvé et de voir si ce qu'elle avait découvert était juste, Hermione s'arrêta juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de Severus, sans même se rappeler de frapper.

« J'ai fait la liste de quelques sorts - »

L'homme penché sur les livres sur le bureau leva une main, interrompant sa tirade mais non sa marche. Il termina de lire et de prendre des notes sur un morceau de parchemin et elle arriva enfin près de lui. Quand il leva enfin les yeux, elle lui mit sa liste soigneusement remplie devant les yeux.

« Voilà les sorts que j'ai listé. Je vais à l'infirmerie pour faire quelques tests mais je voulais vérifier avec toi d'abord. Je pensais que tu pouvais avoir quelque chose à ajouter ou que tu voudrais être là pour voir les résultats. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'effets secondaires spécifiques que pourraient engendrer les tests, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurais. En tout cas... »

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration après avoir dit cela d'une traite. Quand elle fut sur le point de poursuivre avec des explications sur sur ses soupçons concernant chaque sort de la liste, elle s'interrompit en le regardant parcourir rapidement la liste de malédictions et de sortilèges, et même corriger le papier de cette horrible encre verte comme si c'était un autre de ses devoirs d'élève.

« J'ai testé sur lui la plupart de ceux-là. Ce n'est aucun d'entre eux, » dit-il sèchement en retournant à sa prise de note. « Vous devriez tester ceux que j'ai indiqué mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de réponse positive. »

_Tu as fait quoi?_

Le travail que Hermione avait fourni pour diminuer son irritation fut de retour en un clin d'oeil.

« Quand les as-tu testés? Tu n'avais pas cours cet après-midi? » Elle n'était pas en mesure de se retenir même si elle l'avait voulu, et à cet instant précis, elle s'en moquait. « As-tu seulement pensé que j'aurais voulu être là pour chaque test? » Elle lui lança un regard noir, furieuse, notant avec une agressivité grandissante que cela n'avait aucun effet sur cet homme exaspérant. « Sais-tu à quel point tu me fais sentir stupide chaque fois que tu me fais perdre un après-midi de travail? » l'accusa-t-elle en agitant la liste à présent inutile dans sa main. « Nous en sommes arrivés tous les deux avec la même liste de sorts! Si je savais que quelqu'un d'autre aidait dans les recherches, comme tu le savais très bien, j'aurais eu la décence de faire savoir à cette personne quels livres j'allais consulter en premier ou j'aurais demandé à cette personne de se joindre à moi pour les recherches! Nous sommes impliqués tous les deux, pour l'amour de Dieu! Nous sommes tous les deux ses parents! »

Le ton de sa voix s'était élevé à mesure que sa tirade avançait. La colère d'Hermione atteignit un niveau qu'elle n'avait pas atteint de puis longtemps, et Severus n'avait même pas la décence de la regarder pendant qu'elle parlait.

« Severus! » appela-t-elle.

Le sorcier le plus incroyablement exaspérant continua de faire courir sa plume sur le parchemin comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre, la laissant lui hurler dessus. Elle serra les poings, froissant les bords des papiers qu'elle tenait, elle avait envie de le frapper pour faire preuve d'un mépris aussi flagrant. Elle se pencha rapidement par-dessus le bureau qui le protégeait et...et... attrapa la plume de sa main en guise de consolation.

« Je te parle! » siffla-t-elle.

« Comme c'est mature, » fut tout ce qu'il dit en prenant une autre plume du plumier sur le bureau et en la trempant dans l'encre vert sombre. « J'essaye d'ajouter autant de détails possibles aux observations que j'ai faites pour chaque test, alors si vous pouviez vous retenir de hurler pendant que j'essaye de me souvenir, cela serait apprécié. »

Oh, elle allait frapper ce grand nez et lui faire ravaler ça tout de suite, elle était tellement furieuse! Seulement...

Elle _avait_ autant _besoin_ de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert sur ce qui frappait leur fils qu'elle avait besoin de respirer. Hermione voulut faire appel à la force qui l'avait poussée depuis que Severus avait été la trouver à l'université, mais il n'y avait rien. Faible et vaincue, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise inconfortable juste derrière elle en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

_Mon Dieu, je suis pathétique._

~oO0Oo~

Nathan observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec appréhension. Il était sûr que sa mère allait exploser si elle ne faisait rien rapidement pour dissiper sa colère. Il avait vu sa mère furieuse en de nombreuses occasions et il savait qu'elle avait atteint le plus haut niveau qu'il ait jamais vu. Il ne l'avait jamais poussée au-delà de ce stade de colère.

Il regarda son père; l'homme agissait comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, l'ignorant complètement. Le dédain qu'il montrait devant le chagrin de sa mère commençait à irriter de plus en plus Nathan. Son mécontentement à l'encontre du professeur Rogue s'accrut quand sa mère tomba lourdement sur une chaise devant le bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Nathan tendit même une main pour caresser ses cheveux volumineux mais il la retira en se rappelant qu'il était incapable de la réconforter par ses caresses ou d'une tout autre manière.

_« Regardez ce que vous avez fait! »_ dit-il à l'homme, même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être entendu. _« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous agissiez comme un salaud? »_

_«_Juste...ne refais pas ça, » dit sa mère entre ses mains. Nathan continua de fixer le professeur Rogue d'un regard noir.

Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, ces quelques mots calmes de sa mère, après tous les cris, attirèrent l'attention du professeur Rogue. Nathan vit quand celui-ci arrêta d'écrire et leva les yeux pour l'observer intensément. Son expression était celle que Nathan voyait d'habitude sur ces traits durs: impassiblement et exaspérément inexpressif. Ce qui fit diminuer légèrement le mécontentement que ressentait Nathan envers l'attitude de l'homme fut le temps qu'il passa à observer sa mère, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose de très sérieux et important sur elle. Le soupir dramatique poussé par le maître des Potions attira l'attention de sa mère et elle leva les yeux vers lui; leur regard se croisèrent.

« Que suggérez-vous alors? Que j'arrête d'essayer de trouver un remède parce que cela interfère avec votre planning? »

Sa mère s'enfonça dans le fond de sa chaise en agitant une main en l'air. « Peu importe, » dit-elle. « Je ne veux juste pas perdre davantage de temps en recherches inutiles. Ne refais pas ça. »

« Je vais découvrir ce qui ne va pas avec Nathan. »

Les vestiges de la colère de Nathan se dissipèrent après la façon dont son père avait dit cela, ponctuée par son prénom – il essayait vraiment de l'aider. Sa mère soutenait toujours le regard du professeur Rogue, comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer davantage via cette connexion que par de vrais mots. Quel que soit ce qu'ils se transmirent, ils eurent l'air d'arriver à une sorte d'arrangement. Sa mère ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

« Qu'as-tu appris des tests? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas un sort de sommeil, » lui répondit son père.

Leurs échanges précédents – les cris, les mots durs – furent oubliés, ils commencèrent à discuter des informations révélées par les tests du professeur Rogue. Nathan écouta pendant un moment, ses espoirs étaient renouvelés après ce qu'avait déclaré son père, mais bientôt son attention dériva quelque part ailleurs, de peur que sa frustration à regarder deux brillants adultes lutter avec d'autres théories fausses ne le fasse perdre le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui maintenait.

Il inspecta les bocaux posés sur les étagères – certains contenaient des choses identifiables, d'autres plus difficiles à identifier. Nathan écoutait toujours la discussion de ses parents par-dessus le bureau mais il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il entendait, préférant la distractions des bocaux et de leur contenu.

En dépit de cette distraction, son esprit dérivait et essayait de trouver une solution pour mettre fin à ses tourments. Il essaya de lancer le sort de retour encore une douzaine de fois sans succès avant d'abandonner à nouveau. Si seulement il pouvait dire aux deux personnes près du bureau ce qu'il s'était passé, où se trouvait le bon livre...

Un raclement sur le sol de pierre suivit par la voix de son père interrompit les pensées de Nathan.

« Je dois assister au dîner dans la Grande Salle, » se plaignit le professeur puis il ajouta en ronchonnant, « Stupides élèves qui enfreignent les règlements. »

« Je vais au labo, » dit sa mère en réponse en se levant à son tour et en rassemblant ses affaires.

Nathan s'approcha du bureau pour mieux entendre ses parents.

« Vous devriez venir avec moi. » se renfrogna son père mais Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Je te promets que je ne jouerai pas avec tes jouets pendant que tu ne seras pas là, » lui assura-t-elle en ajustant les livres et les papiers dans ses bras avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Vous serez moins un fardeau si vous êtes nourrie. »

C'était une insulte, non? Le jeune garçon aurait pu le jurer mais sa mère regardait le professeur Rogue avec cette expression qu'elle avait quand Nathan disait quelque chose qu'elle trouvait charmant; une expression qui était presque toujours suivie d'un bisous humide sur la joue et quelques caresses dans les cheveux. Nathan fit une pause. Sa mère allait-elle essayer d'embrasser le professeur Rogue sur la joue? Mais là encore, ce ne serait pas exceptionnel que sa mère embrasse son père sur la joue; il avait vu les mères de ses amis embrasser leurs pères sur la joue plus d'une fois...

« Je vais commander quelques choses aux cuisine, ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit-elle en essayant de sourire. Nathan remarqua que la lueur dans ses yeux était presque sincère. Le professeur Rogue l'avait insultée et cela la rendait heureuse? Il ne comprendrait jamais les adultes.

L'air maussade du professeur Rogue s'accentua avant qu'il n'acquiesce et sorte de son bureau sans un regard en arrière. Nathan et sa mère le regardèrent partir. Le garçon suivit sa mère des yeux quand elle se rendit finalement dans le laboratoire. Il réfléchit pendant une seconde et décida que la Grande Salle serait moins ennuyeuse que d'autres heures à regarder sa mère en train de lire.

Il traversa la porte en trottinant, les yeux fermés et suivit les pas de son père le long des sombres couloirs des cachots.

~oO0Oo~

« Alors, Nathan est toujours endormi? » demanda Jose.

« Oui, » lui confirma Kevin ainsi qu'à Anna qui avait levé les yeux quand il s'était approché de la table avec Andy.

Jose eut l'air attristée par la nouvelle.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était conscient de la présence de leur camarade invisible pendant qu'ils discutaient des évènements de la journée. Nathan avait rencontré ses amis pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle et les écoutait avec attention à présent, se tenant juste derrière Kevin et Andy à la table Gryffondor.

« Que pensez-vous qui lui soit arrivé? » demanda Jose. « Ils le savent? »

« Je pensais que le professeur Lupin aurait trouvé depuis le temps mais après avoir passé l'après-midi à interroger toute la Maison pour rien, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Pendant un moment j'ai pensé qu'il ne serait jamais à court de questions, » avoua Anna.

« Il l'était, seulement il reposait toujours les mêmes questions encore et encore, » dit Andy.

« Alors ils ne savent toujours pas... » en conclut Jose.

« Il pense peut-être que vous cachez quelque chose, » accusa Anna. « Vous faisiez quoi la nuit dernière, d'abord? »

Andy était sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais Kevin lui donna un coup de coude. « Ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

Andy se frotta les côtes en lançant un regard noir à Kevin avant de dire, « Non, on ne cache rien, Anna. »

Nathan savait bien que c'était faux; ils cachaient le livre – la seule chose qui pouvait aider ses parents et le professeur Lupin à remettre les choses en ordre.

_« Vous devriez donner le livre au professeur Lupin, » _leur dit-il. Il savait qu'ils ne l'entendait pas mais il s'en moquait.

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ou on l'aurait dit au professeur Lupin, » ajouta Kevin, et Nathan savait que c'était la vérité.

« Peut-être que Rogue est derrière tout ça. Il pourrait avoir ensorcelé Nathan, » fit Anna d'un air conspirateur en faisant attention de ne pas être entendue par d'autres. « S'il était inquiet, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait plutôt avec Nathan au lieu de se montrer au dîner? N'est-il pas censé être inquiet? » demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux vers la Grande Table. « Le professeur Lupin est absent. »

« Pauvre Nathan... » se lamenta Jose.

« Le professeur Rogue n'a rien à voir avec ça. Nathan n'aimerait pas t'entendre dire ça. » Celui-ci était reconnaissant envers Andy pour avoir réfuté cette accusation. Il était le seul à devoir être blâmé.

Personne ne fit d'autre commentaire mais Nathan n'était pas dupé par le doute évident qui persista sur le visage des deux filles avant qu'elles ne retournent à leur dîner. Kevin fit de même; seulement ses traits n'affichaient pas le doute que Nathan avait remarqué sur le visage des filles. Andy observa leur professeur un peu plus longtemps avant d'en revenir calmement à son dîner.

Nathan se sentit tout d'un coup très fatigué. Cette journée semblait avoir duré autant qu'une semaine et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait une semaine comme celle-là. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, et quand il les ouvrit, il vit un garçon en train de courir, sur le point de le percuter. Instinctivement, il fit un pas vers la table à la recherche d'un soutien mais ne trouva rien de solide pour l'aider. Il baissa les yeux et vit avec stupeur que sa main avait traversé l'épaule d'Andy. Il la retira précipitamment.

Andy eut un frémissement sous l'effet de ce contact immatériel, ou n'était-ce que l'imagination de Nathan? « C'était quoi, un fantôme? » demanda le garçon à Kevin.

« Non, c'était Aston. Il a déjà perdu des points pour avoir couru. » fit Kevin en claquant la langue.

Nathan tendit le bras pour le toucher à nouveau, pour voir le résultat, et vit son ami frissonner. Andy regarda par-dessus son épaule, vers l'endroit où se tenait Nathan. Si son ami pouvait sentir ça...

« Je pense que c'était un fantôme, » insista Andy, confirmant les soupçons de Nathan sur le fait qu'il sentait quelque chose.

Kevin haussa les épaules et Nathan sourit. Andy avait sentit ce contact! Par inadvertance, Nathan le refit et éclata de rire quand Andy frissonna et lâcha sa fourchette en regardant à droite et à gauche à la recherche de la source de son inquiétude.

_« Je suis juste derrière toi, »_ dit Nathan en souriant. Ce à quoi, il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Hé bien, même s'ils pouvaient sentir sa présence, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas l'entendre. Mais quand même! Nathan essaya de toucher Kevin de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Andy mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner.

_« Hmm, intéressant, »_ songea-t-il.

Il toucha Andy une fois de plus. Cette fois, son ami se leva rapidement, se retournant, prêt à sermonner celui ou ce qui lui causait ces frissons.

Nathan se mit à rire mais c'était davantage pour sa découverte que pour la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ami. Il eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras. C'était un énorme progrès!

« Nick! » dit Andy et Nathan pivota sur ses talons invisibles pour voir ce que regardait son ami. « J'essaye de manger là! »

« Je vous demande pardon? » s'enquit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Nathan sourit. Andy pensait que c'était le fantôme! Il toucha l'épaule d'Andy juste pour être sûr. Celui-ci frissonna en grognant pendant que le tremblement lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale.

« Ce n'est pas drôle! » protesta son ami.

Nathan regarda autour de lui. Quelques élèves observaient. Peut-être arriverait-il à attirer l'attention des enseignants; peut-être que son père remarquerait et comprendrait ce qui arrivait à Andy; peut-être trouveraient-il un moyen de communiquer!

Il se servit de ses deux mains pour toucher Andy cette fois, espérant que cela provoquerait une réaction plus forte.

Et effectivement... Andy fit un bond en avant.

« Arrête ça! » Andy lança un regard noir à Nick. « Je pensais que vous les fantômes vous n'étiez pas censés faire ça! »

Le fantôme s'approcha et dit, « Il n'y a aucun fantôme en train de te tourmenter, mon garçon. Peut-être devrais-tu demander à ton ami endormi ici d'arrêter de te jouer des tours. »

Nick regarda Nathan qui écarquilla les yeux.

_«Tu peux me voir! » _s'exclama-t-il.

« Bien sûr que je peux. Maintenant, arrête de toucher ceux qui sont éveillés, » le réprimanda le fantôme.

_«Tu peux aussi m'entendre! » _les yeux de Nathan n'auraient pas pu être davantage ouverts.

« A qui parles-tu? » demanda Andy.

« Tu ne seras plus dérangé, mon garçon. Tu devrais profiter de ton dîner pendant que tu le peux encore. » Les yeux de Nick s'attardèrent sur la nourriture dans l'assiette d'Andy puis le fantôme s'éloigna en flottant en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des boulettes de viande.

Nathan quitta ses amis confus et se mit pratiquement à courir derrière le fantôme de la Maison Gryffondor en criant « _Attends! Attends, Nick! »_

Après avoir fouillé le premier et le deuxième étage, Nathan était découragé. Où étaient donc tous les fantômes du château quand il avait besoin d'eux? Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils pouvaient le voir et lui parler, il n'y en avait aucun dans les parages.

Il trouva quelques fantômes durant ses déambulations mais dès qu'ils l'apercevaient, ils prenaient la fuite. Le couvre-feu était passé quand Nathan arpenta les cachots et vit une lueur provenant d'un coin. Il sourit quand il se rendit compte que le fantôme ne fuyait pas à son approche.

Mais dès qu'il reconnut qui était le fantôme, le sourire de Nathan s'évanouit. Il observa la silhouette flottant à seulement quelques mètres de lui pendant qu'il se demandait comment l'approcher. _Il ne peut pas te blesser. N'aies pas peur. Tu es un Gryffondor, _se dit-il mentalement.

« Quoi? » demanda la silhouette intimidante, effrayant Nathan qui ne pensait pas que le fantôme l'avait vu...

« _Je... »_ commença-t-il en levant la tête pour le fixer pendant que le fantôme de grande taille s'approchait.

« Tu n'es pas un Serpentard, » fit le fantôme. « Que fais-tu ici? »

_« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Baron, Monsieur. J'ai besoin de vous pour parler au professeur Rogue. »_ La voix de Nathan avait déjà été plus ferme mais elle était tout de même assez solide.

« Que peut bien avoir affaire un Gryffondor avec le Directeur de Maison de Serpentard? » demanda le fantôme soupçonneux en plissant les yeux.

Nathan ne savait pas comment le Baron avait découvert qu'il était un Gryffondor. Ce fantôme était décidément terrifiant et il voulait réduire la conversation au minimum. _« Je suis le fils du professeur Rogue, Baron, Monsieur, » _répondit-il sans préambule. _« Je suis hors de mon corps et il ne peut ni m'entendre ni me voir. J'ai besoin de son aide pour annuler le sort qui m'a fait ça. Pouvez-vous lui parler pour moi, Monsieur? »_

Le silence qui suivit fut le plus sinistre que Nathan ait jamais connu. Son âme frémit, en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait pas de corps, quand le fantôme ensanglanté s'approcha encore plus de lui, comme s'il essayait de percevoir Nathan à son odeur.

« Suis-moi, » dit le baron en traversant rapidement un mur.

Nathan détestait cela mais il le suivit à travers le mur, ainsi qu'à travers de nombreux autres objets avant qu'il n'arrivent au milieu du salon de son père. C'était plus sombre que d'habitude, éclairé seulement par les flammes mourantes de la cheminée. Il regarda autour de lui mais son père n'était nulle part.

« Il dort, » fit la voix rauque du fantôme après avoir traversé un mur alors que Nathan n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était partit.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il n'existait pas un moyen de réveiller le professeur mais le fantôme s'éloignait déjà en flottant, quittant les appartements de son père. Nathan ne put que fixer du regard le point par lequel le fantôme avait traversé le mur.

« _Il savait que j'avais besoin de lui, » _dit-il et il songea que cela sonnait désespéré, même pour ses oreilles éthérées.

« _Nathan? »_

Au son d'une autre voix – cette voix grave – l'appelant par son nom, Nathan pivota sur ses talons à une vitesse qui l'aurait fait vaciller s'il avait eu un corps. Là, devant son visage éberlué, se tenait l'âme de son père, aussi translucide que lui-même.

_Comment cela peut-il être possible? _Nathan ne savait pas et il n'était pas en état de raisonner davantage sur cette question.

« _Merci Merlin, c'est toi, » _fit l'âme de son père d'une voix douce que Nathan ne l'avait jamais entendu employer.

Le professeur Rogue le voyait et lui parlait et c'était tout ce qu'il avait désiré depuis que cette pagaille avait débuté. Le soulagement d'avoir enfin accompli la quête qui avait débuté quand Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête lui avait parlé était accablant mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'énergie vibrante émanant de son père qui traversait la pièce pour venir à sa rencontre, et cela ne fit que s'intensifier quand le professeur Rogue prit sa petite tête dans ses grandes mains. La lumière émanant de ses yeux habituellement si noirs captura toute l'attention de Nathan et il se laissa être minutieusement inspecté.

_« Où étais-tu? » _

Nathan put à peine enregistrer ces mots tant la question avait été posée doucement.

« _Je... » _essaya-t-il de répondre mais c'était difficile de répondre quelque chose de cohérent en étant enveloppé de sentiments aussi forts. Angoisse, soulagement, satisfaction et quelque chose de chaleureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier semblaient danser en lui, et Nathan était presque certain que les émotions qu'il ressentait n'étaient pas entièrement de son fait.

_« Tu m'as inquiété, » _poursuivit son père. _« Tu ne peux pas quitter ton corps comme ça et ne pas y revenir, jeune homme! »_

Même le ton plus dur employé lors de cette dernière déclaration n'était rien comparé aux habituelles démonstrations de mécontentement du professeur Rogue. Cependant, ce fut suffisant pour que l'énergie écrasante se dissipe légèrement, laissant Nathan avec un sentiment de vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre totalement.

« _Je veux revenir, » _réussit-il enfin à répondre. « _J'ai essayé, »_ ajouta-t-il, _« Beaucoup, beaucoup de fois, Monsieur. » _Nathan avait envie de pleurer, cette capacité à absorber ces vagues d'émotions étrangères en plus de ses propres sentiments, c'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Cela devait se refléter sur son visage brillant. Une des mains resta sur ses épaules et vint caresser ses cheveux fins de la même manière douce que celle qu'il avait vu ce matin-là quand personne d'autre ne regardait.

_« Expliques-toi, Nathan. »_

Il ferma les yeux. _« C'est un sortilège, »_ commença-t-il en réponse à la demande de son père. _« Je me le suis lancé à moi-même et maintenant je n'arrive pas à lancer le contre-sort, et je suis coincé hors de mon corps mais je veux y retourner, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment, et j'ai suivi les instructions, j'ai tout fait correctement et ça ne marche toujours pas, et je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre- »_

_« Chuuut. » _Son père interrompit son explication décousue en amenant sa tête contre son torse une nouvelle fois. Nathan garda le silence, tout comme ses larmes qui se déversaient, se délectant de ce contact aussi intense.

_« Il faut que tu te calme si tu veux que je comprenne ce que tu dis. »_

Instinctivement, Nathan commença à prendre de grandes respirations, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'air, ce geste eut pour effet d'apaiser les vibrations du scintillement de la lumière. Il se sentait protégé et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour endiguer le flot de larmes qui dévalait ses joues.

_« Tu as parlé d'un sort. »_

Nathan acquiesça.

_« Quel type de sort? »_

_« Un sort d'âme, »_ répondit-il à la voix grave. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi petit depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école maternelle pour l'école primaire.

Son père le relâcha en faisant un pas en arrière. _« Tu n'es pas censé connaître de sort comme ça. Où l'as-tu appris? »_

_« Dans un livre, Monsieur. »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

_« Je suis désolé, » _s'excusa Nathan.

_« Je sais. »_

Maintenant qu'il y avait une distance entre le professeur Rogue et lui, le champ énergétique qui l'avait secoué avait perdu de sa force et il pouvait réfléchir au-delà de ses émotions. Le professeur Rogue avait vraiment reconnu ses excuses.

Nathan observa l'homme assis sur le canapé et essaya de faire le tri entre les actions et les émotions qui avaient pris place au moment où il avait entendu son prénom cette nuit-là. Ce n'était pas un exercice facile et le silence qui régnait dans les cachots à cette heure indue était troublant.

Son père l'avait salué avec inquiétude, et bien qu'il puisse se rappeler qu'en une ou deux occasions isolées il avait pensé que le professeur Rogue avait pu s'inquiéter pour lui, il existait toujours un doute persistant du fait des actions qui suivaient. Pas aujourd'hui toutefois.

Aujourd'hui, son père avait été ouvertement inquiet, allant même jusqu'à l'exprimer à voix haute.

Nathan continua d'observer l'âme de son père et se laissa transporter au moment où il l'avait pris dans ces bras rayonnants, gentiment osa-t-il penser, enveloppé d'une chaleur pas complètement, ou même pas du tout, physique.

Son père l'avait pris dans ses bras, vraiment pris dans ses bras.

_« Vous m'avez pris dans vos bras. » _fit-il enfin à voix haute.

Le regard qui ne l'avait pas quitté un instant pendant qu'il l'observait vacilla, donnant à Nathan sa réponse, et il se sentit comme s'il était enlacé à nouveau.

_« Viens là, » _lui fit signe son père, et Nathan obéit, hypnotisé par ces yeux noirs qui brillaient d'une lumière chaleureuse au lieu de leur froideur habituelle. _« Tu as eu une journée fatiguante. » _Ceci, ainsi qu'un mouvement de tête vers la droite complétèrent l'invitation à venir le rejoindre sur le divan.

Nathan s'assit et fronça les sourcils. _« Qui êtes vous? »_

A cette question, son père haussa un sourcil. _« Était-ce un sort d'âme ou un charme de mémoire? »_

_« Vous m'avez pris dans vos bras. »_

_« Tu étais angoissé. »_

_« Et vous m'avez pris dans vos bras. »_

Le professeur Rogue leva les yeux au ciel pour clore le sujet.

_« Parle-moi du sort, » _invita-t-il.

Nathan mit sa confusion de côté pour expliquer le sort qu'il s'était lancé lui-même. En racontant ses actions de la nuit passée, il se rendit compte combien le sort avait été simple et pourtant cela avait pris des proportions astronomiques...

_« Où est ce livre? » _voulut savoir son père par la suite.

_« Dans la malle de Kevin. »_

_« Reparle-moi du contre-sort. »_

_Quoi? Il ne va pas partir dès maintenant pour aller punir mes amis pour avoir montré un tel mépris pour le règlement de l'école? Il ne va même pas y faire allusion, retirer des points ou...ou...quoique ce soit?_

Quand Nathan avait décidé de dire au professeur Rogue où se trouvait le livre, il s'était préparé au pire. Ce qu'il avait obtenu en retour allait même au-delà de ce qu'il aurait qualifié de 'meilleur'. C'était tout simplement bizarre. C'était comme si le professeur Rogue ne se souciait pas du fait qu'un livre de la Réserve était caché dans une malle dans la tour Gryffondor. Nathan ne put plus tenir sous silence ses soupçons croissants.

_« Vous n'êtes pas le professeur Rogue. » _Il s'était mis sur ses pieds pour délivrer cette accusation. Il prit la version éthérée de sa baguette dans sa main.

_« Professeur Rogue, Nathan? »_

Le prénom et le ton sur lequel cela avait été le firent pointer sa baguette vers cet étranger.

L'homme regarda alternativement sa baguette et son visage et...sourit.

_« Toujours prêt. » _Il acquiesça d'un air fier. _Ça c'est mon fils. »_

_« Non! » _dit Nathan et de l'énergie s'accumula à la pointe de sa baguette qui se mit à luire dangereusement en direction de l'homme qui écarta ses bras et ouvrit ses mains pour montrer qu'il ne combattrait pas la magie de Nathan. _« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous n'êtes pas le professeur Rogue, » _ajouta-t-il avec plus de contrôle.

_« Je suis Severus, ton père. »_

_« Ça ne se peut pas! Il n'agirait pas comme ça, ne me parlerait pas comme ça. Il ne saurait pas comment quitter son corps et être- »_

_« Être ici sous forme d'esprit avec toi? » _termina l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. _«Tu as conservé ta conscience, je vois...Viens par là, » _l'invita l'homme.

Nathan ne bougea ni ne baissa sa baguette.

_« Très bien. » _son père eut l'air attristé par cette courte déclaration. _« Quand le corps se repose pendant le sommeil, l'âme est libre de se reposer également, » _commença-t-il à expliquer.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour Nathan qui regarda l'homme d'un air sévère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci continue, _« Nous sommes libres d'être ceux que nous serions si nous n'étions pas constamment sous le contrôle de notre cerveau. » _Sous l'insistance de l'homme, leur regard se croisèrent. _« Je suis libre d'être juste Severus, ton père. »_

Nathan ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait baissé sa baguette pendant que son esprit fonctionnait pour comprendre ce qui venait de lui être dit. Désorienté, il demanda, _« Est-ce qu'on est en train de rêver? »_

L'homme lui sourit avec une sincérité que Nathan ne lui avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

_« Viens t'asseoir avec moi, » _l'invita-t-il.

Nathan avança doucement vers le canapé et, en fronçant les sourcils, s'assit près de l'âme qui disait être celle de son père.

_« Une partie de ce qu'il se passe ici est enregistrée dans la partie du subconscient de mon cerveau, donc oui, cela sera enregistré comme étant un rêve, » _lui expliqua davantage l'homme.

Nathan jeta un regard oblique à la silhouette de son père quand un amalgame de sentiments l'envahit à nouveau. _« Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve alors? »_

_« Oh, je t'assure que tout ceci est bien réel. Apparemment, tu te rappelleras de tout quand tu retourneras dans ton corps puisque tu as conservé ta conscience. Moi, d'un autre côté, je ne vais réussir qu'à me rappeler de bribes de ce que nous sommes en train de vivre en ce moment, voire rien du tout. »_

La tristesse que ressentit Nathan n'émanait pas seulement de lui. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard abattu de son père. Habitué à les voir dénués d'expression, il était fasciné de voir – et de ressentir – toutes ces émotions venant de ce sorcier toujours sur ses gardes et Nathan se souvint aisément de ce matin-là, dans l'infirmerie quand il s'était senti triste de ne pas être capable de sentir les caresses de son père sur son visage et sa main. Comme s'il venait de dire cela à voix haute, des doigts lui caressèrent le visage, lui repoussant les cheveux en arrière.

Ses deux mains restant sur les épaules de Nathan, Severus dit, _« Je suis désolé, mon garçon. »_

La raison pour laquelle son père s'excusait n'était pas très claire. Nathan se laissa submerger par les émotions qui l'envahissaient et il sentit ses épaules être secouées de manière affectueuse avant d'être relâché.

_« Il faut que nous annulions le sort. Tu as dit que le livre où tu l'as appris était avec un de tes amis. Qui était-ce déjà? »_

_« Kevin, » _répondit-il. _« L'_Anima Codex _est dans la malle de Kevin. »_

_« Je ne me souviendrais sans doute pas de grand chose de cette conversation quand mon corps se réveillera. » _Nathan essaya de l'interrompre et de dire qu'il pourrait demander aux fantômes de l'aider à communiquer mais son père leva une main et continua, instamment, _« C'est important, Nathan, écoute, je t'en prie. Mon corps reprend conscience en ce moment même. Cela ne va prendre que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit totalement réveillé. C'est important que je me rappelle au moins où regarder pour trouver le livre, et pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. » _Il se leva du sofa. _« Suis-moi, » _ordonna-t-il et il sortit par une porte fermée.

Nathan traversa la porte qu'il savait être celle menant à la chambre de son père. Il regarda autour de lui; il n'avait jamais songé auparavant à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre du professeur Rogue, et même ainsi, il fut surpris. Le lit occupait la plus grande partie de la chambre et la couleur claire des rideaux – d'une sorte de vert-mousse – était quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver venant d'un homme toujours habillé de noir. Il y avait un tapis à l'air moelleux, de couleur blanc-cassé, d'un côté du lit où se trouvait l'âme du propriétaire de la chambre. Il avait l'air amusé mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

_« Tu auras le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil plus tard, tout de suite, j'ai besoin que tu vienne ici. »_

Nathan obéit. Il s'approcha du lit et seulement à ce moment-là, il porta son attention sur le corps de son père. Celui-ci était étendu paisiblement sous un édredon volumineux, ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et son nez semblait encore plus proéminent vu sous cet angle.

_« Il faut que je retourne à l'intérieure, »_ lui dit l'âme. _« Fais ce que je dis. Parle à mon corps de l'endroit où trouver le livre. Répète-le jusqu'à ce que je me réveille et peut-être que je m'en souviendrai. Tu as compris? »_

_« Ce n'est pas- »_

_« Commence maintenant, Nathan. »_

Celui-ci fut déconcerté par cette interruption mais il fit ce qui lui était demandé et commença à dire à son père où se trouvait le livre. _« Le livre est dans la malle de Kevin. »_

_« Dis-le comme si c'était un ordre, Nathan. » fit _l'âme de son père en se positionnant sur le lit. _« Dis-moi de parler du livre avec Kevin. »_

Il observa avec fascination comment l'âme de son père ajustait la partie basse de son corps astral avec son corps étendu là, sur le lit. _« Demande à Kevin pour le livre, »_dit-il.

_« Continue, »_ lui dit l'âme.

_« Demande à Kevin pour le livre, » _répéta-t-il encore et encore. L'âme se positionna sur le corps, disparaissant complètement et Nathan s'approcha de l'homme et continua de scander. _« Demande à Kevin pour le livre. Demande à Kevin pour le livre. »_

Une paire d'yeux noir s'ouvrit de façon si soudaine que la respiration de Nathan se figea dans sa poitrine dans une sorte de halètement. Son père regarda immédiatement vers lui et pendant un moment, Nathan pensa qu'il pouvait le voir. Cette hypothèse fut rapidement infirmée quand son père cligna des yeux et fixa du regard les rideaux verts pâles au-dessus de lui. L'homme inspira profondément et remua en repoussant l'édredon. Nathan fit un pas en arrière quand son père s'assit sur le lit en s'étirant le cou. Quand il se leva, Nathan put reconnaître le strict et rigide professeur Rogue, même si celui-ci portait une chemise de nuit.

L'âme de son père lui manquait déjà.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà, Nathan a rencontré le vrai Severus Rogue. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. :0)

**A venir... **Le livre est retrouvé et ils travaillent sur le contre-sort.


	27. Chapitre 27: Travailler Ensemble

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Le livre est retrouvé et ils travaillent sur le contre-sort._

**Note de la traductrice:**Déjà le chapitre 27, comme le temps passe mais je suis toujours aussi motivée pour continuer cette traduction! Comme toujours, merci du fond du coeur pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

_Serena-Rogue:_ Hé oui, enfin, un aperçu du vrai Severus, caché profondément sous toutes ses robes. Ce sort n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée après tout...?

_Eileen19: _Oui, il y a à nouveau une lueur d'espoir, et Nathan a pu parler au vrai Severus, ouf, enfin! :)

_&Mayelle: _On a vu Rogue sous un tout nouveau jour en effet, si seulement il se comportait tout le temps comme ça, ce serait tellement plus simple pour Nathan^^

_Hermione-Severus: _La suite, la voici, bonne lecture :)

_Khalie: _Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Nick qui lui vienne en aide, mais c'est vrai que le fait que ce soit le baron, c'était plus intéressant et surprenant, et puis, la rencontre qui suit, quel plaisir, sûr que Nathan s'en souviendra toute sa vie de cette nuit là :)

* * *

**Chapitre 27: Travailler Ensemble**

Severus avait peu dormi. Le peu d'heure qu'il avait alloué à son repos avait été perturbé par des rêves dont le sujet le préoccupait encore ce matin-là. Il avait rêvé de son fils et les images décousues qu'il parvenait à remettre ensemble ne quittaient pas aisément son esprit. Severus était habitué à manquer de sommeil mais cette fois c'était en quelques sortes différent. Il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé depuis les « Jours Potter ».

Lavé et vêtu de robes propres et noires, il entra dans son salon et regarda le bureau couvert de livres, dans le coin de la pièce. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que retourner à la lecture de ces textes était futile. Balayer la pièce du regard – tous les livres présents – eut le même effet. Il y avait une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que la réponse ne se trouvait pas dans ces livres. Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose qu'ils ne trouveraient pas dans cette pièce.

Peut-être que le fait de recourir à des mots imprimés n'était pas la réponse finalement. Seulement...

_La réponse doit être dans un livre quelque part, _et cette voix dans sa tête sonnait étrangement comme celle de Granger.

Quand avait-il commencé à écouter ce que disait cette femme? Cela avait du sens toutefois, même si c'était simplement un fort sentiment de certitude qui en était à l'origine. Ce même sentiment qui lui disait que le livre n'était pas là.

Où alors? La bibliothèque était le choix le plus évident et Severus était content que cela contredise cette voix féminine dans sa tête qui le lui avait suggéré. Il avait une autre idée sur l'endroit où chercher: la scène de crime.

On trouverait la réponse dans la Tour Gryffondor. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi la Tour était importante; il n'était pas sûr de le comprendre lui-même. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait interroger une paire de Gryffondor dès qu'il les verrait.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan observa, avec une anticipation anxieuse, son père effectuer ce qui semblait être son rituel matinal. L'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée lui indiqua qu'il était trop tôt pour le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et le garçon se demanda également si son père était toujours debout à une heure aussi indue.

La façon dont l'homme observait les livres sur le bureau indiqua à Nathan que ce n'était pas un matin ordinaire pour le professeur Rogue. Il voulait croire que son père était debout aussi tôt parce qu'il se préoccupait pour lui, et il y arrivait. C'était infiniment plus facile d'accepter que son père se souciait de lui après les évènements de la nuit précédente.

Le professeur Rogue se rappellerait-il ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux? Trouverait-il le livre dans la malle de Kevin? Peut-être que Nathan devrait aller chercher un fantôme mais rien que l'idée de déambuler dans tout le château à la recherche de l'un d'entre eux voulant bien l'écouter était décourageante. Cela prendrait sûrement moins de temps d'attendre le petit-déjeuner et de voir si son père allait approcher ses amis.

Le temps passa dans un silence pesant, Nathan observait son père, incapable de s'empêcher de revivre le temps passé avec l'âme de cet homme. Il observa et compara le présent et le passé, à la recherche de signes montrant que cette âme attentive était bien à l'intérieure de cette coquille austère. Au deuxième – ou peut-être était-ce au troisième ou même au quatrième regard – le brouillard dissimulant les sentiments du professeur Rogue ne semblait plus aussi dense. Ses yeux étaient plus vivants alors qu'il fixait le feu, ses gestes plus humains alors qu'il tenait une tasse de thé. Peut-être cela avait-il toujours été ainsi, seulement Nathan ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Peut-être

Des images que le jeune garçon avait banni de son esprit, des rêves qu'il ne faisait plus étaient là, spontanés, ramenés par son coeur gonflé d'espoir. Il se sentait comme un petit enfant tenant la main de son père pendant qu'ils marchaient vers l'aire de jeux. Une main que Nathan ne se rappellerait plus comme étant serrée en poing, blanche de rage, mais comme caressant doucement le cuir de la couverture d'un livre. Il pouvait sentir le contact comme s'il était vraiment sur la peau de sa propre main.

Peut-être.

Nathan pouvait se voir dans l'espace vide crée par la lumière du feu – jamais assez chaud. Il se joindrait à son père pour lire le soir, et quand les mots imprimés s'embrouilleraient, Nathan prêterait de sa chaleur en laissant sa tête reposer sur les cuisses de son père. Bientôt, la main serait de retour et il pouvait déjà la sentir – un souvenir du temps passé avec l'âme libre. Peut-être revivrait-il cela un jour.

Peut-être.

Même si ce jour n'arriverai pas aujourd'hui ou demain, Nathan sentit qu'il pouvait attendre à nouveau. Les rêves pouvaient revenir, ils ne seraient plus défendus, et la prochaine fois qu'il rêverait, Nathan saurait que c'était réel et possible.

Son attente immédiate prit fin sur cette espérance quand son père se leva et alla chercher ses robes noires d'extérieure, se préparant à quitter ses appartements. Ils allaient se diriger vers la Grande Salle et Nathan espérait que son père irait chercher Kevin. Il n'avait plus l'envie ou de raison de rester éloigné de la vie réelle. Ils avaient besoin du livre, plus que jamais.

~oO0Oo~

Severus n'avait pas l'intention de partir aussi tôt pour le petit-déjeuner mais attendre inutilement dans ses appartements ne l'aiderait pas à ramener son fils. Le temps passé à ne rien faire lui emplissait l'esprit de pensées, et plus il les prenait en compte, plus il se sentait sûr de ses résolutions d'aller à la recherche de réponses dans la Tour Gryffondor. Lupin n'était pas venu le voir la veille et cela ennuyait grandement Severus. Le professeur de Défense avait sûrement enquêté dans sa Maison, Severus le savait, même s'il ne s'était pas encore senti obligé de lui faire part de ses trouvailles.

A moins que Lupin ne l'ait signalé à Granger à la place, cependant il n'y avait pas de grosse amélioration. Parce que si c'était le cas, Granger ne s'était pas donnée la peine de partager son intelligence avec lui. Utiliserait-elle sa connaissance comme moyen de revanche? Severus savait qu'elle le pouvait, cependant la possibilité que cela soit le cas à présent ne semblait pas coïncider avec ses paroles quand elle disait qu'elle ne cacherait aucune information quand le bien-être de Nathan était en jeu.

Alors, c'était Lupin l'imbécile.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de leur aide pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. Il pouvait très bien obtenir ses propres réponses des garçons. Il était un des premiers à arriver dans la Grande Salle et il devait attendre ses sources pendant tout le repas. Seul Hagrid occupait la Grande Table quand il prit place sur sa chaise habituelle et balaya du regard la salle encore presque vide.

Passer le temps aurait été moins pénible sans la compagnie indésirable de ses collègues.

« Aucun changement dans l'état de Mr. Granger, Severus? » demanda Minerva.

« As-tu été informée d'un quelconque changement? » Severus lui retourna la question puis il sirota une petite gorgée de sa tasse de café qu'il comptait faire durer le temps que les Gryffondors arrivent.

« Un simple 'non' aurait suffit. »

« Rien n'a changé. » Avant que Minerva puisse poursuivre sa conversation, Severus ajouta, « Et non, Poppy ne peut pas l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. »

« Qu'a Hermione à dire sur ce sujet? » demanda Minerva.

« Elle ne sera pas non plus d'accord avec le transfert, » affirma Severus en fronçant les sourcils à présent.

« Elle peut répondre toute seule, merci, » intervint le sujet de leur conversation. Granger prit la place libre à côté de lui avant d'ajouter. « Si nous ne trouvons pas de moyen de réveiller Nathan avait la fin de la journée, je contacterai Ste Mangouste moi-même. »

« Et vous risquerez sa vie en agissant ainsi. C'est une décision extrêmement raisonnable, surtout venant de sa propre _mère. _» Il pouvait sentir le ton sarcastique de ses propres mots se mélanger à la saveur amère de son café.

« As-tu progressé? »

Cette question l'énerva. Pas seulement parce qu'elle ignorait de façon insistante son commentaire mais aussi parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Qu'aurait-il pu découvrir depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés la nuit précédente?

Il pouvait voir que l'attitude de la jeune femme ne s'était pas améliorée depuis la soirée de la veille. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lui crier dessus pour la simple raison qu'il jouer son rôle de père, Granger avait essayé de l'ennuyer avec ce qu'elle pensait être des mots cinglants à chaque occasion qui se présentait à elle. Était-elle en train de le blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé? Si c'était le cas, elle se trompait complètement. Si elle cherchait un bouc-émissaire pour le mal dont était atteint leur fils, elle devait blâmer Lupin. Cela lui rappela...

« Lupin vous a-t-il fait un compte-rendu? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Il était censé le faire? »

« Bon à rien de Loup-Garou, » jura-t-il.

« Il est venu me trouver à la bibliothèque quand je rassemblais toutes ces informations inutiles hier. »

Severus n'apprécia pas son sarcasme au rabais et il laissa transparaître son irritation dans son regard.

« Il était très peiné par le fait de ne pas être capable d'aider davantage. Il a présenté ses excuses pour avoir laisser se produire ce qui est arrivé à Nathan alors qu'il était sous sa protection, mais je lui ai assuré qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable. Je n'attendais pas de lui qu'il surveille Nathan tout le temps. Il y en a d'autres qui prétendaient le faire toutefois. »

Il ne montra que du dédain pour ces accusations non voilées. Severus ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de faire une scène dans la Grande Salle mais il ne la laisserait pas non plus partir en le blâmant pour ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Les Gryffondors sont connus pour leur irresponsabilité, » fut son commentaire. Il s'assura qu'elle comprenait la menace sous-entendue dans ces mots.

Elle eut le culot de renifler d'un air narquois. « Peu importe, Severus. »

L'attention du maître des Potions était focalisée sur les élèves entrant dans la salle mais du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir Granger tapoter sa tasse et mordre rapidement dans ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Cela ne le surprit pas quand elle se leva pour partir, heureusement, exactement au moment exact où ses témoins potentiels passaient le seuil de la porte. Quand il se leva à son tour, elle se méprit sur son intention.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'escorte. »

Il prit un malin plaisir à renifler d'un air hautain avant de la laisser derrière sans un regard et il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Une fois là, il fit une pause suffisamment longue pour dire, « Mr. Brown et Mr. Dubois, j'aimerais vous parler dans mon bureau. Vous avez quinze minutes. »

Si ce jour-là, un fantôme avait prêté attention au garçon, il aurait été témoin de l'énorme sourire qui irradiait suffisamment d'amour pour être qualifié de câlin éthéré. Un tel fantôme aurait même pu devenir assez curieux pour suivre les traces d'espoir qui accompagnaient étrangement les Gryffondors vers les cachots ce matin-là.

~oO0Oo~

Il se tint droit sur sa chaise et regarda les garçons s'approcher de son bureau avec la prudence justifiée par le regard sérieux qu'il leur lançait.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement dans cette Tour? » demanda Severus dès que les Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent devant lui.

Ils lancèrent des regards en coin, et leur hésitation silencieuse agaça le maître des Potions.

« J'attends, » les pressa-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, » répondit Dubois.

« Et vous, Mr. Brown? » interrogea Severus. « Vous souciez-_vous _de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Monsieur. »

Les garçons hésitèrent quand Severus gronda. « Vous allez me dire ce qui est arrivé, que vous le vouliez ou non, alors je vous suggère de commencer à parler. »

« Nous ne savons vraiment pas, Monsieur. » La voix de Dubois avait pris un ton peiné. « Quand nous sommes montés, Nathan était déjà au lit. Je n'ai découvert que quelque chose n'allait pas seulement dans la matinée. »

« Vous n'étiez pas ensemble? » s'enquit Severus, surpris que son fils soit allé au lit plus tôt que ses amis. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien de la routine de Nathan dans la salle commune.

« Nathan est allé se coucher tôt cette nuit-là, » répondit Dubois à nouveau.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Severus.

Silence.

« J'ai dit, pourquoi, » fit Severus d'un ton sérieux.

« Il était contrarié, Monsieur, » répondit Dubois une fois de plus. Brown gardait le silence.

« Vais-avoir à continuer à demander pourquoi ou allez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne perde patience? »

Dubois déglutit; Brown garda le silence, l'air grave.

« Malefoy l'a piégé, Monsieur, » répondit enfin Brown. Il a défié Nathan d'entrer dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque en sachant qu'il aurait des ennuis si quelqu'un l'y attrapait. Au moment où Nathan est entré, Malefoy a couru pour aller chercher Madame Pince. »

Severus plissa les yeux. « Mais personne ne s'est fait prendre, ou je n'ai pas encore eut vent de cette bêtise, » fit-il remarquer, sa colère montait et à ce moment précis, il voulait hurler qu'il les mettait en retenue. Comment Nathan avait-il pu se laisser asticoté par Devon encore une fois, après tous les avertissements qu'il lui – leur – avait donnés? Il avait envie de les secouer tous les deux. Au lieu de ça, il se concentra sur la tâche à accomplir en fixant du regard les deux garçon qu'il avait sous la main. « Quel était le défi? »

Brown remua mais Dubois répondit, « Nathan devait ramener un livre, Monsieur. »

« Quel livre? » insista Severus.

Dubois regarda Brown comme s'il demandait du soutien; son camarade regardait partout sauf vers les deux autres sorciers présents dans la pièce. Severus savait qu'il avait atteint le coeur du problème.

« Où est le livre? » demanda-t-il.

Brown se raidit et Dubois se mit à regarder intensément ses pieds.

« Mr. Brown, je veux ce livre ici MAINTENANT! »

Cet ordre les fit sursauter.

« Bougez! » aboya-t-il et ils s'exécutèrent enfin, partant précipitamment avec la promesse de revenir aussitôt.

Rogue frappa du poing sur le bureau en grognant pour atténuer une part de sa colère. « Gamins écervelés et stupides! » maudit-il entre ses dents, en se promettant que Devon Malefoy ne s'en sortirait pas sans punition cette fois.

Il soupira. Un livre de la Réserve... A quoi Nathan pensait-il? Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le livre, Severus ne pouvait en être sûr mais il était presque certain que ce qui avait ensorcelé son fils venait de là. Un livre de Magie Noire, le plus probablement, et Severus ne pouvait qu'espérer que c'était quelque chose qu'il était capable d'annuler.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'en était pas capable.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en sentant une tristesse qu'il ne laissait d'habitude pas submerger sa colère. Il comprendrait sûrement mieux l'écrasant sentiment de regret qui dominait ses sentiments s'il pouvait voir le garçon se tenant à côté de lui, une main survolant sa tête baissée.

~oO0Oo~

Andy et Kevin était revenus avec le _Anima Codex,_ et les retenues qu'ils avaient gagné pour avoir caché le livre en premier lieu – accompagnées de la perte de quarante points – n'avaient pas été une surprise étant donné les lèvres pincées et le froncement de sourcils avec lequel ils avaient été accueillis lors du transfert du livre. Ce qui était surprenant toutefois était le regard d'appréhension que son père accordait au livre de Magie Noire maintenant que les garçons étaient partis. Cela ne fit qu'accroître l'anxiété de Nathan.

Pendant un moment, le professeur Rogue ne fit que regarder le livre sur son bureau, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et son expression permit à Nathan de voir un aperçu de l'âme qui se trouvait en lui. Le regard de son père était presque vitreux et Nathan voulait comprendre quelles pensées pouvaient bien lui traverser l'esprit, comprendre pourquoi il se sentait l'envie d'enlacer et de réconforter l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui, inversant ainsi les rôles ce matin-là.

Ils furent tous deux surpris par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit pour permettre à sa mère d'entrer. Elle s'arrêta quand elle les vit – non, juste son père – dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolée, je supposais que tu étais dans ta salle de classe pour l'instant, » s'excusa-t-elle pour être entrée sans frapper.

« Comme je devrais l'être, » dit son père, revenant à son attitude habituelle. Il se leva, rassembla ses affaires et avec elles, l'_Anima Codex._ Alors que Nathan était sûr que le professeur Rogue allait apprendre la nouvelle à sa mère, celui-ci se contenta de passer à côté d'elle et de sortir, emportant avec lui le seul moyen de l'aider à trouver une façon de ramener Nathan.

« _Hey! » _protesta Nathan. S'il avait des cours à donner, le professeur Rogue aurait du laisser le livre à sa mère, au moins pour la matinée.

Son indignation ne permit en rien d'interrompre la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, et Nathan était bon pour passer une autre matinée hors de son corps. Il songea à aller chercher un fantôme mais il abandonna ensuite l'idée. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était que quelqu'un étudie le livre dès que possible et si le professeur Rogue l'avait pris, c'était peut-être qu'il avait prévu de le faire. Laissant sa mère avec ses ouvrages inutiles, Nathan se dirigea vers la salle de Potions où résidait actuellement tous ses espoirs.

~oO0Oo~

« Cinq points en moins, Mr. Riley, » dit Severus. Il leur avait assigné la potion la plus rapide à préparer qu'un Première Année pouvait faire et pourtant les imbéciles commettaient chaque erreur impensable et le retenait.

Il avait pris le livre avec lui mais il n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir devant une salle de classe pleine d'élèves. C'était le genre de livre dans lequel il ne fallait jamais avoir confiance. De tels textes de Magie Noire n'auraient jamais du atterrir entre les mains de son fils. De la magie de l'âme... ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

Si Severus avait été un sorcier moins qualifié, il aurait admis que c'était pire que tout simplement _pas bon._ Une âme altérée...

Severus ne voulait pas penser aux Détraqueurs.

Severus ne voulait pas penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine malgré sa volonté de ne pas penser au passé. Il devait se débarrasser des élèves, comme s'il pressentait que le temps était plus important maintenant qu'auparavant.

« Vous avez vingt minutes pour finir la potion et disparaître de ma vue, » dit-il à sa classe en leur tournant le dos et en commençant à se diriger vers son bureau à l'avant de la pièce.

« Vingt minutes? Mais c'est pas assez! »

Severus entendit cette protestation et serra les dents en se tournant vers son filleul, un sourire méprisant sur le visage. « Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, Mr. Malefoy, » dit-il sans même cligner des yeux, puis il ajouta, « et une retenue. »

Devon ne fut pas le seul à haleter de surprise dans la salle. « Mais, Onc- »

« Encore cinq points, Mr. Malefoy, » le coupa Severus avant que le garçon ne puisse protester davantage. Après ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt, écouter la voix de son filleul sans le blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé à son fils était devenu un défi. Severus savait qu'il n'était pas le seul coupable mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était tout de même coupable.

Severus aurait du mettre un terme à cette rivalité stupide et puérile plus tôt. S'il avait su qu'ils en arriveraient là, il l'aurait fait.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec l'âme de son fils...?

Le temps semblait ralentir alors que cela aurait du être l'inverse. Severus était revenu à son bureau et dès que le temps imparti fut écoulé, il chassa les Premières Années de sa classe et se prépara à partir immédiatement après eux.

« Oncle Severus. »

Il grogna. Le garçon gigota mais resta fermement planté à sa place, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Quoi? » fit Severus d'un ton cassant, ne voulant rien d'autre que de se débarrasser de cet ennuyeux perturbateur.

« Le pensais-tu vraiment quand tu parlais de la retenue? » eut-il la témérité de demander.

« M'as-tu déjà entendu parler de retenu et ne pas le penser? » rétorqua Severus en plissant les yeux.

« Jamais... » dit Devon, son instinct de Serpentard le poussa à ajouter tardivement, « Monsieur. »

Quand Severus se tourna à nouveau pour partir, le garçon insista, « Mais pourquoi? »

Severus lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. « Pour être un gamin pourri-gâté, égoïste et pour avoir désobéi à ton parrain et avoir ainsi mis en danger la vie de mon fils. Et maintenant que j'ai eu le temps d'y repenser, tu es en retenue tous les jours à partir de ce soir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Il maintint son regard sur le visage de l'enfant assez longtemps pour le voir perdre toute couleur, puis il se tourna et sortit.

~oO0Oo~

Si un autre garçon, qui était aussi dans la pièce, avait pu perdre aussi toute couleur, il l'aurait fait. Nathan était bouche bée devant la porte par laquelle son père était sorti, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Le professeur Rogue avait donné à Malefoy des retenues sans fin? Et en son nom, rien de moins! Son coeur, qui ne pouvait pas être réel, menaçait d'exploser.

Un reniflement bruyant rappela à Nathan qu'il n'était pas seul dans la salle de classe. Il se retourna pour voir Malefoy en train de se frotter les yeux avec la main, de toute évidence pour sécher ses larmes. Malefoy pleurait.

_« Qui pleure maintenant? » _le titilla-t-il, tout en sachant que le blondinet ne pouvait pas l'entendre. _« Il est mon père, pas le tiens! »_

Nathan pensait qu'il avait le droit de se sentir ravi à la vue de son ennemi en train de pleurer, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il insista, _« ça fait plaisir d'entendre combien tu es une déception? »_

Encore une fois, il ne ressentit aucune joie quand il prononça ces mots. Nathan fit la moue devant le garçon en train de pleurer et répondit lui-même à sa propre question: c'était atroce d'entendre que vous étiez une déception. Il songea à Harry, son parrain et Nathan ne pouvait imaginer combien ce serait terrible de l'entendre lui dire ça, combien ça avait été terrible d'entendre ça venant de son père...

Nathan décida de quitter la pièce avant de commencer à se sentir désolé pour Malefoy. Ça aurait été le comble.

~oO0Oo~

Hermione fut distraite de sa prise de note tranquille quand Severus entra dans le laboratoire. « Je suis contente que tu sois de retour. Il faut que l'on commence quelques potions tout de suite, » lui dit-elle.

« Oubliez ça, » répondit-il.

Hermione resta bouche bée puis elle fronça les sourcils devant ce refus. « Toi, écoute-moi, Severus. Si tu- »

« Son âme a été altérée, » annonça-t-il et il la fixa de ses yeux noirs.

Beaucoup de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit en quelques secondes, mais elle n'en exprima aucune à voix haute. Elle observa Severus, à court de mots jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne remue et prononce dans un murmure lent, «Âme? »

« Ceci était en sa possession. » Il lui montra le livre. « Donc, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de mon labo. »

Son regard passa rapidement du livre au visage de Severus. « Donne-moi ce livre, Severus. »

« Il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. La Magie Noire est- »

« _Accio livre! » _dit Hermione et le livre quitta les mains du maître des Potions et vola vers les siennes. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir cependant, Severus avait posé ses mains dessus, le maintenant fermé.

« Avez-vous perdu le peu de neurones que vous aviez? » gronda-t-il. « Relâchez immédiatement ce livre! »

«Laisse-le, Severus. »

S'il pensait qu'il lui prendrait ce livre, il se trompait complètement. Un combat de regard s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un soupir, en maintenant toujours un côté du livre.

« Très bien, vous n'avez pas à le laisser pendant que je l'étudie. »

« Si tu penses que tu peux travailler sans moi, tu ne me connais pas du tout. »

« Granger vous ne pouvez pas simplement ouvrir un livre de Magie Noire sans d'abord examiner les malédictions et sorts qu'il peut y avoir, comme vous devez le savoir. Ce qui a trompé Nathan – Nom de Dieu! »

Severus lâcha le livre en secouant la main pour atténuer la douleur qu'il devait ressentir à cause du sort informulé lancé par Hermione. Sans attendre qu'il passe à l'offensive – elle était sûre que ce serait le cas – elle ouvrit le livre. Cela eut l'air de le faire s'arrêter pour seulement quelques secondes avant qu'il n'essaye à nouveau de lui prendre le livre.

« Je suis toujours entière, Severus. Je ne t'ai jamais perçu comme étant un froussard alors arrête de te comporter comme tel, » le gronda-t-elle en tenant le livre hors de sa portée.

« Et votre vaste connaissance en Magie Noire vous a assuré que rien ne se passerait quand vous ouvrirez le livre, j'en suis certain. Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et commencer à réfléchir avant d'agir, oh _brave _petite Gryffondor! » se moqua-t-il. « Vous finirez dans un lit près de Nathan – ou pire, vous m'y emmènerez avec vous! »

Severus continua de la regarder d'un air grave en n'ayant pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait insinué. Hermione rougit et détourna son visage en essayant de cacher ses pensées – un espoir puéril. En fait, il avait raison concernant son comportement infantile mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre part à cette dispute.

« Quand as-tu trouvé ce livre? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de revenir au sujet du travail qu'ils avaient à faire. « Et comment sais-tu que Nathan l'avait? »

« Lupin n'a aucun contrôle sur ses Gryffondors et ne sait rien de ce qui se passe dans leur tour. Nathan a pris le livre dans la Réserve et l'avait avec lui la nuit tout ceci s'est passé. Ses amis cachaient ce petit et _insignifiant _fragment d'information. » fit Severus sarcastiquement, et Hermione savait à présent que c'était un mécanisme de défense dont il se servait à la perfection.

En ignorant ses accusations infondées, elle demanda, « Tu as dit que son âme avait été altérée. Tu en es sûr ou est-ce seulement une supposition? » Hermione croisa à nouveau son regard, lui montrant qu'elle voulait la vérité et rien d'autre.

« J'espère avoir tort, » lui répondit-il et Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Severus... » essaya-t-elle mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à exprimer ses craintes à voix haute, de peur de les rendre réelles ou qu'il ne les confirme.

« Je sais, » confirma-t-il toutefois en conférant à sa voix un ton chaleureux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu. « Je pense que nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps à nous disputer. Laissez-moi travailler sur le livre, Hermione. »

_Oh, l'enfoiré de Serpentard! _«Je pense que tu devrais travailler sur tes talents de persuasion à la place, Severus; ils ont des lacunes. M'appeler Hermione sur ce ton velouté ne me fera pas te donner le livre et te laisser le champ libre pour me lancer un sort et me faire sortir d'ici. » Elle rougit à nouveau mais cette fois, elle maintint ce qu'elle espérait être une position résolue et continua de le fixer du regard. Quand il ne renia pas son plan manipulateur, elle poursuivit, « Je pense que nous sommes parfaitement capables de travailler sur ce livre ensemble. Nous voulons tous les deux que Nathan aille bien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas. »

Hermione le vit froncer les sourcils, puis, rien d'autre ne suivit alors qu'elle se retournait et s'avançait vers une table de travail, plaçant le livre ouvert dessus. Elle tourna les pages, à la recherche de la table des matières et l'entendit approcher, le sentant se tenir derrière elle.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez déterminée à être imprudente. Je m'en fiche pas mal, cependant vous devriez penser à Nathan quand vous faites ça. »

« Je ne fais que penser à lui. Tu m'empêche de me concentrer. » Ce n'était pas vrai, elle n'avait pas encore commencé à lire. Malgré tout, cela le fit taire, et quand elle commença enfin à lire, sa concentration fut effectivement interrompue par le bruit d'un tabouret raclant sur le sol de pierre et par son ton agacé, demandant plus de place et d'accès au livre. Les coins de la bouche d'Hermione se redressèrent mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux devant la gravité de la situation. L'âme de Nathan était... Elle ne pouvait même pas songer aux possibilités alors elle laissa ces pensées de côté pour réfléchir de manière rationnelle et étudier le livre avec Severus.

Un soupir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put entendre fut poussé dans la pièce et un garçon qui n'était qu'à moitié là grimpa sur le rebord de la table de travail pour regarder ses parents têtus travailler ensemble.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan faisait les cent pas devant la table de travail dans le labo de son père. Ses parents avaient parcouru la moitié du livre, en discutant de nombreux aspects mais pas du plus important pour l'instant. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui même s'ils avaient lu le sort qu'il avait utilisé. Le professeur Rogue était allé dans la Grande Salle, sa mère était penchée au-dessus de l'_Anima Codex_ et Nathan ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire par la suite.

Il faisait toujours les cent pas quand un point lumineux attira son attention. Nathan s'arrêta brusquement.

_« Maman? »_

A cet appel, sa mère se tourna vers lui et Nathan l'observa avec une étrange satisfaction rester bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés en le voyant.

«_Nathan! » _Elle courut pour l'embrasser fermement. _« Nathan, mon petit Nathan, » _murmura-t-elle alors que ses lèvres reposaient contre le haut de sa tête. _« Tu es là. Tu es vraiment là. »_ Elle fit un pas en arrière, ne s'écartant que d'une longueur de bras pour le regarder des pieds à la tête, lui tournant autour et l'enlaçant fermement à nouveau. _« En un seul morceau, merci mon Dieu! Pendant un moment, je pensais que tu avais pu être perdu, dispersé en morceau et éloigné de nous. »_

Nathan répondit à son câlin avec autant d'enthousiasme, sentant l'amour de sa mère et son soulagement jaillir tels des geysers d'énergie.

_« Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas? Tu es entier, hein? » _demanda-t-elle en prenant doucement sa tête entre ses mains. De son pouce, elle lui essuya les larmes de joie et de soulagement qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Nathan ne put qu'hocher la tête avant d'être à nouveau pris dans une étreinte ferme, sans se plaindre. Depuis la rencontre inattendue avec l'âme de son père la nuit précédente, il avait attendu avec impatience une rencontre avec sa mère, restant même dans les environs et espérant que les âmes de ses parents ressentiraient son anxiété et trouveraient un moyen de quitter leur corps et de se libérer.

_« Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas dans ton corps alors? » _lui demanda sa mère. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et sa voix fut étouffée par l'énergie de ses larmes. _« Tu ne veux pas y retourner? »_ insista-t-elle, et à sa voix faible, Nathan resserra son étreinte. _« Parle-moi mon poussin, » _implora-t-elle.

_« Maman... » _commença-t-il mais il ne put poursuivre.

_« Je suis là, mon coeur. Maman est là. » _ Ses bras toujours autour de lui signifiaient plus que n'importe quel mot. Nathan ferma les yeux en se rappelant la nuit passée, quand son père l'avait calmé avant qu'il ne soit capable de parler. Une main se déplaça depuis son dos vers le haut de sa tête où elle oscilla comme si elle décrivait quelque chose. _« Tu es toujours connecté à ton corps. Je t'en prie, reviens, mon bébé. »_

_« C'est ce que je veux, » _dit-il à travers ses larmes.

Sa mère le tint gentiment par le bras en fronçant les sourcils quand elle mis son regard au niveau du sien. _« Alors, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas? Ce livre t'a-t-il blessée d'une quelconque manière? »_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant. _« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Nathan. Je t'en prie... »_

_« C'est le sort, » _lui dit-il. _« Je n'arrive pas à lancer le contre-sort. »_

Le froncement de sourcils s'adoucit et le regard d'Hermione fut emplit de détermination. _« Maman est là pour t'aider mon chéri. Sais-tu quel sort c'était? »_

Nathan se sentait comme un enfant de cinq ans et ne s'en souciait pas, il acquiesça et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé. A la fin de son récit, il sentit le besoin de s'excuser.

_« Je ne pouvais pas te le dire parce que je ne savais pas comment faire pour que tu m'entendes. Je suis désolé, Maman. J'ai essayé de l'expliquer aux fantômes mais ils ne comprenaient pas. »_

_« Je suis sûre que tu as essayé, » _l'apaisa-t-elle tout en caressant son visage, puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front et l'attira à nouveau contre elle. _« Ça va aller. Ton père et moi allons t'aider à retrouver ton corps. » _Ses paroles douces et la compréhension dont elle faisait preuve le calmèrent davantage que quoique ce soit d'autre, parce qu'il la croyait. Nathan savait que sa mère ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour que tout aille bien à nouveau, et ils avaient ce dont ils avaient besoin avec eux.

_« Tu as le livre maintenant, » _approuva-t-il en hochant la tête et en trouvant de la force pour changer de position dans ses bras quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit entrer son père dans la pièce. Nathan se figea quand le professeur Rogue s'approcha de la silhouette endormie de sa mère. Il s'échappa de son étreinte pour l'arrêter. _« Non! Ne la réveillez pas! »_

_« Il ne le fera pas, » _lui assura sa mère en le tenant par la main.

Nathan laissa sa mère l'attirer à nouveau contre elle quand son père prit un siège en laissant tranquille le corps endormi. Il soupira, réconforté en fermant les yeux; une main légère lui caressait les cheveux et il apprécia ce contact. Nathan pouvait jurer que la main de sa mère était chaude, même si elle était intangible.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés dans un silence curieux. Nathan pencha la tête en arrière et vit sa mère en train de regarder l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. Le professeur Rogue était assis de l'autre côté de son corps et bien qu'il tenait l'_Anima Codex _ouvertdans ses mains, la seule chose qu'il pouvait être en train de lire était les traits d'Hermione.

_« Il essaye de me trouver, » _expliqua-t-elle.

Nathan leva les yeux vers elle, confus._ « Tu es juste là. »_

_« L'extérieur peut être vue facilement, oui, » _dit-elle doucement, _« mais pas l'intérieure et c'est ce qu'il est en train de chercher. » _Hermione repoussa les cheveux de Nathan qui lui tombaient devant les yeux puis regarda à nouveau le professeur. _« Il est sur le point de comprendre... presque. La raison peut être un sacré obstacle quand tu y es trop habitué. Seul le temps peut enseigner les chemins qui mènent à l'intégrité. » _Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Nathan. « _Il est sur le point de comprendre. »_ Elle sourit en lui embrassant encore le front. Les lèvres de Nathan se retroussèrent du fait de la paix qu'il ressentait même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait d'entendre ces paroles le faisait se sentir ainsi. Il souriait toujours d'un air heureux, content d'oublier tout le reste à cet instant, quand sa mère prit à nouveau la parole.

_« Maintenant, il est temps de travailler sur le contre-sort dont tu m'as parlé, avant que je ne me réveille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormirai dans une position aussi inconfortable. » _Sa mère semblait triste de lui rappeler qu'elle allait devoir partir et Nathan soupira.

Ils essayèrent le contre-sort de plusieurs manières, dans plusieurs langues, avec des mouvements différents de leurs baguettes immatérielles, mais même sa mère ne fut pas capable de le ramener. _« Pourquoi cela ne fonctionne-t-il pas? » _marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Nathan ne savait pas non plus. Comme un sort aussi simple pouvait-il être si difficile à contrer? Frustré, il s'éloigna de sa mère et se rapprocha de son père. Peut-être qu'il saurait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'endormir à son tour?

_« Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre que j'ai manqué sur ce sort, »_ dit sa mère en s'approchant du professeur Rogue.

_« Tu ne peux pas le faire s'endormir? »_ demanda Nathan.

Elle tendit une main au-dessus des longs cheveux noirs de son père et pendant un bref moment, l'homme ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière comme sous l'effet de son contact. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir, traduisant sa lassitude et peut-être envie d'être avec eux. Nathan ajouta sa contribution aux efforts de sa mère, ou du moins c'était son intention en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son père. Le sourire de sa mère lui dit qu'il aidait.

Le fait que son père ouvre les yeux lui dit que ce n'était pas le cas.

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il se laisse aller à s'endormir pour l'instant, »_ expliqua sa mère. Elle caressait les cheveux du professeur Rogue et son front, une fois, deux fois, Nathan regardait le doux mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'ils regardaient tous les deux la silhouette endormie qui remuait. Nathan sentit un pincement au coeur et chercha n'importe quel signe indiquant que l'âme de sa mère disparaissait de sa vue.

Elle s'éloigna de son père et se contenta de prendre Nathan dans ses bras, s'excusant par ces gestes des vagues de tristesse qu'il pouvait ressentir. _« Nous trouverons ce qui ne va pas avec le contre-sort. On n'arrêtera pas tant que tu ne seras pas de retour avec nous. » _Elle le libéra et Nathan la suivit, les yeux humides, la regardant s'asseoir avec son corps sur la chaise. Elle se pencha dessus, murmura « _Je t'aime, » _et fusionna avec elle-même.

« Nathan! » dit-elle en se réveillant de ce qui ne pouvait être que le cauchemar de le laisser.

_« Maman... » _sanglota Nathan.

~oO0Oo~

Le Baron Sanglant entra dans le laboratoire et plana près d'eux. Les occasions pendant lesquelles le fantôme rendait visite à Severus étaient uniquement quand la Maison Serpentard était sous la menace d'une destruction imminente. Le maître des Potions soupira et indiqua qu'il avait remarqué sa présence.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Baron? »

« Je vous apporte un message de votre fils, professeur. »

« Nathan? » demanda Granger en abandonnant rapidement tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire et en s'approchant du fantôme.

Le Baron lui dispensa un regard en coin pendant que Severus se préparait à recevoir le message – si un fantôme le lui apportait, cela pouvait-il signifier...? Le Baron Sanglant s'adressa à nouveau à Severus. « Il n'arrive pas à se réveiller tout seul parce que le contre-sort n'a pas fonctionné. »

Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Le contre-sort avait échoué. Severus entendit un sanglot étranglé.

« Quel sort devons-nous contrer? » demanda-t-il en essayant de garder un esprit aussi rationnel que possible.

« _Anima Libertas, »_ informa le fantôme.

Severus avait déjà lu ce sort dans le livre.

« Nous avons lu quelque chose sur lui. C'est dans ce livre. Je sais que je l'ai lu, » babilla Granger en se précipitant vers le livre, les mains tremblantes et en tournant les pages sans aucune précaution. « Où est-il? _Où _est-IL?! »

Severus observa la femme désespérée alors que des pensées lui emplissaient l'esprit. Le contre-sort avait échoué.

« Si j'ai des questions pour mon fils, serez-vous capable de les lui porter et de revenir avec les réponses? » s'enquit Severus.

« Il est ici, » lui dit le fantôme.

Quelque chose remua dans l'estomac de Severus et il ne savait pas si le sentiment était bon ou non. Granger abandonna à nouveau le livre en demandant d'un ton pressant, « Nathan est ici? Où? »

Quand il sembla que le Baron ne répondrait pas, sa voix grave fit, « Juste devant vous, Madame. »

Spontanément, Severus regarda l'endroit devant la femme, s'attendant à y voir son fils, réveillé, mais l'espace était vide. Il regarda Granger qui tendait la main devant elle, s'attendant de toute évidence à la même chose, et il vit une larme glisser le long de son visage. La sensation dans son estomac s'étendit à sa poitrine et Severus se sentit comprimé et il dut lutter pour rester concentré et rationnel.

« Demandez-lui pourquoi le contre-sort a échoué, » s'adressa-t-il à nouveau au fantôme.

« Il ne sait pas pourquoi; ça n'a juste pas fonctionné, ni pour lui, ni pour sa mère endormie. »

« Quelle mère endormie? » parvint à demander Granger d'une voix faible.

Le fantôme se contenta de la regarder, la jaugeant distinctement, et il se tourna à nouveau vers Severus. « Elle ne se rappelle pas de ses rêves. Votre fils ne la tient pas pour responsable de son échec parce qu'il a été convenu que vous continueriez de chercher d'autres solutions. »

Granger haleta mais Severus ne détourna pas son attention du fantôme. Il y avait des informations cruciales dans ses paroles et Severus devait les évaluer rapidement. Son coeur serré ne voulait pas le laisser ralentir le processus; il réalisa seulement que son fils pouvait être atteint en dormant, lors des rêves – des flashs d'images surgirent de son subconscient.

« Ne peut-il être atteint qu'à travers les rêves? » voulut savoir Severus.

« Il est bloqué dans son sommeil. » Severus attendait plus mais ce fut tout ce que fourni le fantôme comme explication.

« Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. »

La tristesse dans les paroles de la jeune femme attirèrent l'attention du maître des Potions. Granger fixait, l'air vaincu, l'endroit où le Baron lui avait dit que se trouvait Nathan. Son comportement intensifia les émotions que ressentait Severus dans la poitrine, et il lui dit sèchement, « Contrôlez-vous. » Elle le regarda, puis, leurs regards se croisèrent – celui de Severus soutenant celui de la jeune femme. Elle inspira une dernière fois péniblement, redressa les épaules et s'essuya les yeux et les joues. Elle n'offrait pas la meilleure des vues mais, au moins, elle était Granger.

« Comment allons nous l'aider? » demanda-t-elle.

« En comprenant toutes les implication du sort et du contre-sort, en faisant la liste de ce qui a pu aller de travers. »

Elle hocha la tête en reprenant sa place avec les livres et des parchemins mais pas encore prête à recommencer à travailler, probablement encore perturbée par les nouvelles surprenantes que le fantôme, qui flottait toujours là, avait amenées.

« Avez-vous d'autres informations pour moi, Baron? »

« Rien de pertinent, professeur. »

« Et de non pertinent? » pensa Severus à demander.

« Ne luttez pas contre le sommeil, » suggéra le fantôme, et cela sonnait comme un conseil.

Severus inclina la tête, prenant en compte cet avis avant de rejoindre Granger et de travailler.

~oO0Oo~

_« Merci, »_ dit Nathan lentement et à voix basse en essuyant ses yeux et ses joues dans une imitation des gestes de sa mère.

Le Baron Sanglant inclina la tête, poliment avant de s'éloigner en flottant. C'était comme si la mission de Nathan venait de s'achever par le départ du fantôme, et il se sentit vidé de son énergie, faible et fatigué. Il marcha à petits pas vers l'endroit où était sa mère et posa sa tête sur son épaule en regardant son père prendre le siège opposé à eux.

Le silence régnait. Sa mère fixait le livre du regard, probablement perdue dans ses pensées. Son père se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés.

« Avez-vous trouvé le sort? »

Sa mère demeura silencieuse après ces paroles calmes de son père, levant la tête pour le regarder.

_« Anima Libertas, »_ lui dit-il.

Nathan releva sa tête de l'épaule de sa mère quand celle-ci se souleva et s'abaissa suite à la profonde inspiration qu'elle prit avant de rouvrir le livre. Pendant qu'elle tournait les pages, Nathan observa le visage de son père; les sourcils légèrement froncés dans ce que Nathan comprenait comme étant un signe de détermination, la bouche fermée en une fine ligne. Le bruit fait par les pages du livre s'arrêta et sa mère commença à lire le livre en remplissant la pièce de sa voix teintée de tristesse, qui s'accentuait à mesure que les mots sonnaient de plus en plus comme de la Magie Noire.

« C'est un sort simple. » L'objectivité de son père rompit le ton trop émotif de sa mère. « Pourquoi le contre-sort n'est-il pas efficace? » demanda-t-il.

Pendant de longues minutes, Nathan se joignit à sa mère dans une contemplation silencieuse des paroles de son père.

« Il n'a que onze ans, » dit Hermione.

« Il en a douze et je ne pense pas que cela soit pertinent, » rétorqua son père, et le fait qu'il la corrige sur son âge permit à Nathan de se détendre.

« Il est en première année, Severus. Bien sûr que c'est pertinent! Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce qu'il soit capable de contrer ce sort lui-même comme le dit ce maudit livre? Il n'est qu'un enfant et c'est de Magie Noire que l'on parle, Severus. Magie Noire! » Elle gesticula avec le livre dans la main puis le lâcha comme s'il brûlait, ce qui fit reculer Nathan d'un pas. Il regarda son père, oubliant à qui il implorait qu'il réconforte sa mère. A sa plus grande surprise, son âme refit surface pendant juste un moment dans l'expression chaleureuse de ses yeux mais suffisamment longtemps toute de même pour que Nathan continue de l'implorer du regard.

« Granger, » l'appela l'homme. Sa mère n'eut pas l'air d'avoir entendu. « Hermione, » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, utilisant cette fois son prénom. Elle se focalisa sur lui. « Ce n'est pas pertinent, » insista-t-il. Nathan observa avec anticipation ses parents se fixer l'un et l'autre du regard, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils feraient ensuite.

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa sa mère en s'asseyant à nouveau. Nathan soupira, soulagé.

« Il n'est pas un sorcier totalement entraîné mais il a lancé le sort, alors il devrait être capable de lancer le contre-sort, » poursuivit le professeur Rogue.

« Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est qu'il n'est qu'un débutant en Sortilèges. Il n'a appris à faire Léviter des objets que récemment. Le fait qu'il ait lancé le sort correctement ne signifie pas qu'il l'a maîtrisé, » insista sa mère et son calme atténua la peine que ressentait Nathan devant son manque de confiance dans son potentiel.

« On verra bien, » lui dit son père en prenant le livre qu'elle avait repoussé et en commençant à se diriger vers la porte, la baguette à la main.

Nathan suivit son père avec appréhension, et il fut suivit de près par sa mère. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? » demanda-t-elle, ce que Nathan aussi voulait savoir.

« Je vais lancer le sort, quoi d'autre? »

« Sur qui? » demanda-t-elle en reflétant l'urgence que ressentait Nathan. Son père s'arrêta près de la porte de son bureau et se tourna pour les – la – regarder, laissant son silence compléter la réponse.

Ce qu'il fit.

« Non, » dit sa mère, exprimant ce que Nathan ne pouvait pas dire, « tu ne te lanceras pas le sort sur toi-même; je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Nathan observa son père, voulant qu'il acquiesce mais il voulait aussi qu'il lance le sort et le rejoigne. Cela pouvait allait terriblement mal; cela pourrait bloquer son père hors de son corps à son tour. Ça serait pas bon mais Nathan ne voulait plus être seul – l'âme de son père serait avec lui. C'était mal; Nathan se comportait comme un garçon mauvais et égoïste mais il n'y pouvait rien. Non qu'il ait quoique ce soit à dire sur ce que son père allait faire mais il serait déçu si le professeur Rogue se rangeait de l'avis de sa mère.

« Severus... » implora-t-elle en interprétant probablement son expression comme étant résolue. « Je... tu ne peux - »

« Je peux et je vais le faire. »

« Et si ça ne marche pas? » sa mère s'éloigna de Nathan et s'approcha de son père. « Je serai seule sans Nathan _ni _toi? »

Nathan ne voulait pas non plus que sa mère reste seule. Égoïstement, cependant, il songea qu'elle pouvait toujours se joindre à eux de ce côté du monde.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est la première partie d'un chapitre qui devenait trop gros à poster.

**A venir... **Un conflit entre l'enseignant et le père et Nathan se réveille.


	28. Chapitre 28: Enseigner et Apprendre

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Un conflit entre l'enseignant et le père et Nathan se réveille._

**Note de la traductrice:**_ &Mayelle: _Héhé, moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup cette partie de l'histoire, Severus reste un Serpentard et ce genre de plan manipulateur, c'est tout à fait lui :p

_Eileen19: _Oui oui, il y a un peu d'espoir (en même temps, c'est carrément annoncé de but-en-blanc à la fin du chapitre lol). Donc, Severus lance le sort, et maintenant? Bonne lecture pour le découvrir :)

_Yuuri: _Hé bien, quelle review^^ Merci, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et ne t'en fais pas, la traduction continuera, je suis toujours super motivée (et puis le chapitre 29 est traduit lui-aussi, j'attends que les autres soient publiés maintenant^^). Severus a un côté Gryffondor au fond de lui, il est assez téméraire, mais chut, mieux vaut dire ça à voix basse, il n'apprécierait pas :p

* * *

**Chapitre 28: Enseigner et Apprendre**

Severus ne savait pas comment réagir devant son évidente préoccupation.

« Nous travaillerons grâce aux fantômes. Je serai capable de vous donner des informations que Nathan ne peut pas fournir, » dit-il, la rassurant maladroitement.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse prévoir ce geste. Étrangement, il se sentit soutenu par celui-ci mais cela accrut aussi son malaise. Severus voulait être dans ses bras – parce que c'étaient les siens – en même temps qu'il ne le voulait pas – parce que c'étaient les siens. Grâcieusement, tristement, elle s'éloigna.

« Renfrogne-toi autant que tu veux, » lui dit-elle, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été en train de froncer les sourcils, « cela ne change pas le fait que je me soucie de toi. Il faudra t'y habituer. » Faisant courir une main le long de son bras, elle attrapa le livre qu'il tenait. Il ne le lâcha pas, même pas alors que son contact le fit frissonner. « Où va-t-on faire ça? Un lit semble approprié. Tes appartements ou les miens? »

Il retira sa main en essayant de se retourner et de dissimuler la coloration qui envahissait et réchauffait son visage contre sa volonté. Sa bouche s'assécha tout d'un coup. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, dans l'intention de dire quelque chose pour couvrir ses pensées erronées quand il entendit, « Oh! » Severus ferma les yeux.

« Severus, je voulais pas dire- »

_Merlin, aie pitié, _pensa-t-il.

« Mon Dieu, c'est embarrassant. D'accord, les appartements de personne. L'infirmerie a des lits, Nathan est là-bas. »

Severus pâlit à la pensée que son fils – son âme était probablement toujours dans la pièce, en train d'écouter. Des mots n'arrangeraient pas les choses alors il s'éloigna la tête haute sans un regard en arrière.

Elle le suivit, bien sûr, mais en silence au moins. Insupportable bonne-femme. S'il avait pu faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider sur le problème de Nathan, il l'aurait ensorcelée pour...pour... l'avoir _touché_, pour se soucier de _lui_.

Il fit une halte devant le lit où reposait le corps de son fils et oublia aussitôt la jeune femme et ses propres sentiments. En regardant le visage pâle du garçon, le message du Baron prit du sens, les mots du livre devinrent plus éloquents. Severus agrippa sa baguette plus fermement.

« Si je ne suis pas conscient dans une demie-heure, allez trouver un fantôme, » dit-il à Granger.

Il était en train de s'asseoir dans un lit voisin quand sa voix le fit frissonner. « Severus... » Il la regarda pour la première fois depuis leur accolade embarrassante. « Dis-lui à quel point je l'aime. » Il lut dans l'éclat de ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour leur fils et fut forcé d'acquiescer.

S'allongeant sur le lit, sa détermination lui fit bouger le bras qui tenait sa baguette, et les mots en latin s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Selon lui, ses yeux ne se sont jamais fermés mais il se sentit léger comme si le sommeil l'emportait. Il cligna des yeux avec force.

Son fils rayonnant se tenait là, encadré par la forme solide de la femme inquiète qui le regardait. Nathan sourit. _« Vous êtes là. »_

Severus tourna la tête pour se regarder lui-même, sans défense sur le lit, puis il reporta son attention sur Nathan.

_« C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas? »_ fit remarquer son fils.

C'était déroutant, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Severus éprouva un tumulte de sensations dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, les serra, essaya de sentir la substance dont elles étaient faites. Il pouvait voir ses jambes de chair à travers elles.

_« Je pense que c'est comme être un fantôme ou un truc comme ça... » _fit le garçon et Severus leva les yeux vers son fils dont le sourire n'était plus si joyeux à présent.

_« C'est une matière plus subtile que ça, » _fit remarquer Severus.

Quelque chose en arrière-plan bougea et attira son attention. Granger passa près de Nathan et s'approcha du lit. Elle vint trop près à son goût, et il remarqua de l'énergie imprégnée de sentiments. Severus sortit du lit juste avant qu'elle ne touche le front de son corps et il fronça les sourcils.

_« On ne peut pas sentir le moindre contact. » _Il regarda son fils qui l'avait lui aussi observé pendant qu'il se faisait prendre d'assaut par l'importune sorcière. _« Pensez-vous que le contre-sort va fonctionner? » _A cette question, Severus se focalisa sur la raison pour laquelle il expérimentait tout ceci. Le regard plein d'espoir que son fils lui adressait fit vibrer sa poitrine – peur, espoir, détermination?

_« Montrez-moi ce que vous avez fait, Mr. Granger. »_

_« C'est Nathan, » _corrigea le garçon en contournant déjà le lit où son propre corps demeurait immobile. Avec l'équivalent de sa baguette dans la main, son fils énonça le contre-sort.

Severus fronça les sourcils._ « Encore. »_

Nathan répéta les mouvements et les mots pour arriver au même résultat: rien. Severus n'arrivait pas à voir où était la faille, son fils exécutait le sort à la perfection.

_« Encore. »_

Pas la moindre erreur.

_« Encore. »_

Nathan soupira d'agacement mais exécuta le sort encore une fois, aussi parfaitement qu'auparavant. Sans qu'on lui demande, il le refit. _« Vous ne voyez pas que ça ne marche pas?! » _Et furieusement, le garçon répéta le sort et jura quand cela échouait et échouait et échouait...

_« Mr. Granger, » _appela Severus en essayant de le sortir de la transe dans laquelle il semblait plongé. _« Mr. Granger. » _Et au troisième appel...

_« C'est Nathan! » _hurla le garçon en tremblant, sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. _« C'est Nathan, » _pleurnicha-t-il en s'éloignant du lit vers un coin où il se laissa glisser et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

La tristesse émanait de Severus, incapable de la retenir par des barrières qu'il n'avait pas à ce moment-là. Son fils était si petit... Son esprit fut trop rapide à se souvenir des paroles de Granger... Nathan n'était qu'un enfant, un Première-Année...

Nathan...

_« Nathan, » _commença Severus en s'approchant de la boule de lumière qu'était l'âme de son fils.

_« Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider non plus, c'est ça? On va rester comme ça pour toujours jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions et puis on deviendra des fantômes parce qu'on aura laissé des projets inachevés. » _Son fils leva les yeux vers lui, le regard implorant. _« Je ne veux pas être un fantôme. »_

Il était effrayé. Severus essaya de lancer le contre-sort sur son fils et ne put que le fixer du regard quand il vit que ça n'avait aucun effet. Il ne fit rien d'autre – ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder. Une vibration étrange le pressait de faire plus mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à se rapprocher. _« Nous n'abandonnons pas, » _réussit-il à dire en espérant que cela atténuerait ce sentiment.

Nathan fit un geste en direction de son corps sur le lit. _« Ça ne fonctionne pas. »_

_« Jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions pourquoi. »_

Le garçon se tut et Severus suivit son regard à l'endroit où Granger caressait tendrement le visage de Nathan. Severus pouvait reconnaître l'appréhension dans son regard mais il doutait que le garçon voit la même chose, c'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand Nathan dit, _« Elle est inquiète. »_

_« Oui, » _approuva-t-il.

_« Tout comme vous, » _ajouta le garçon.

_« Cela devrait être évident, » _déclara le maître des Potions, sur la défensive.

Nathan le regarda et Severus le ressentit profondément, comme si les yeux de son fils pouvaient voir directement au plus profond de lui et tout voir. Le garçon se leva en se recomposant du mieux qu'il pouvait et demanda, _« Comment allons-nous trouver? » _A son ton déterminé, Severus sut qu'il revenait au problème du sort.

_« D'abord, j'ai besoin de l'essayer sur moi-même. Si je réussis, nous travaillerons à partir de ça. » _ Au-moment où Severus dit ceci, il sentit quelque chose de lourd le frapper mais il savait que ce n'était rien de matériel. Nathan le regardait avec intensité. _« Je reviendrai pour vous, » _lui dit-il, incertain de la raison pour laquelle il agissait ainsi. La pression s'allégea un peu et changea de nature quand Nathan s'approcha.

_« Promis? » _demanda le garçon.

_« Je suis un homme de parole, Nathan, » _assura Severus.

_« Alors promettez que vous ne me laisserez pas ici tout seul, » _insista son fils.

_« Promis, » _jura Severus.

Le garçon hésita avant d'acquiescer. Le serrement dans la poitrine de Severus changea encore une fois, et il savait que cela venait de l'intérieure. Était-ce l'effet que cela faisait quand un père se souciait de son fils? Ce mélange de douleur et de réticence; ce besoin désespéré de changer tout ce qui n'allait pas pour que son petit garçon ne souffre pas? Cela lui donnait envie de toucher Nathan, mais il ne le ferait pas. Quelque part il comprenait que le contact d'âme à âme rendrait les choses encore plus confuses et compliquées. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au lit près duquel ils étaient, regardant le visage pâle au lieu de celui qui brillait, et la main qui allait et venait dans son champ de vision limité. Était-ce que Granger ressentait pour Nathan? Un besoin irrépressible de le réconforter et de le protéger plus que...

Tout? Comme s'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour ce garçon?

_« Elle vous aime. » _Tout comme lui?

_« Oui. » _La voix du garçon le sauva de ses pensées. Leur regards se croisèrent.

_« Je reviendrai pour vous, Nathan. »_

_« Vous- »_

« Que se passe-t-il ici? » Madame Pomfresh entra dans la salle en exigeant le contrôle dans sa juridiction.

Severus grogna.

_« Elle va vouloir vous envoyer à Ste Mangouste aussi, » _déduisit Nathan.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon.

_« Maman ne la laissera pas faire, » _ajouta Nathan avec véhémence.

« Nous travaillons sur le contre-sort » dit Granger à Poppy.

« Comment? En ensorcelant tous les autres occupants du château? » Poppy fronça les sourcils d'indignation en agitant sa baguette vers le corps de Severus. Quand un bleu clair éclaira son visage pâle, la médicomage se tourna vers Granger avec un regard furieux. « Vous... Ça suffit! Je préviens Ste Mangouste _tout de suite! »_

« Oh non, vous n'allez rien faire! » dit Granger en s'interposant devant Poppy qui se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Pour l'ensemble de la salle, elle ajouta, « Severus, si tu m'entends, fais quelque chose! »

_« Essayez d'y retourner, » _pressa Nathan, anxieux d'aider sa mère.

« Severus! » cria Granger quand Poppy dressa sa baguette contre elle.

_« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, » _jura-t-il avant d'essayer le contre-sort qui permettrait – en espérant – de le renvoyer dans son corps.

Et il cligna des yeux.

Avec son propre corps et ses vrais yeux.

« Personne ne va nulle part, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

~oO0Oo~

Nathan lâcha un halètement quand son père fut aspiré dans son corps.

Ça fonctionnait. Le contre-sort fonctionnait.

Il regarda son père s'asseoir et parler, ne faisant que peu attention à l'endroit et à qui il parlait, hypnotisé et en même temps déçu que son père ait réussi du premier coup pendant que lui restait tristement hors de son corps.

Tristement.

~oO0Oo~

« Merci, mon Dieu, » soupira Hermione quand elle entendit la voix de Severus. Elle alla rapidement vers le côté du lit en laissant Madame Pomfresh la suivre si elle le voulait. « Comment te sens-tu? Tout va bien? As-tu ramené Nathan avec toi? » Alors qu'elle demandait cela, elle envoya presque la médicomage au sol dans sa hâte de se rendre au lit de son fils.

Il n'était pas réveillé.

Hermione se retourna, dans l'attente que Severus s'explique.

« Le contre-sort fonctionne, » lui dit-il en se massant la tempe d'une main et en repoussant la médicomage de l'autre.

« Laisse-moi t'examiner, espèce de sorcier borné! » insista Madame Pomfresh en se servant de sa baguette sur Severus encore une fois.

Le fait qu'il énonce ce qui était évident donna envie à Hermione de le soigner elle-même, mais comment pouvait-elle lâcher la main de Nathan, surtout en ne sachant pas encore pourquoi il n'était pas réveillé.

Elle attendit.

Severus la regarda. Ses yeux se focalisèrent et il vit sûrement combien elle était inquiète. « Je ne peux pas effectuer le contre-sort sur lui, comme il l'avait déjà supposé. Il est tout à fait capable de l'exécuter toutefois; je l'ai vu essayer plusieurs fois. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la médicomage.

Hermione savait qu'il était mal à l'aise d'en discuter avec d'autres personnes autour mais il fallait qu'elle sache. « Pourquoi cela ne fonctionne-t-il pas alors? »

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils et le coeur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine: il ne savait pas pourquoi le contre-sort ne fonctionnait pas.

« Comment as-tu parlé à Mr. Granger? » Fit Madame Pomfresh en s'immisçant dans la conversation silencieuse des parents. « Quel contre-sort as-tu essayé? »

Donnant plus d'espace à Severus pour se concentrer sur une solution, Hermione songea qu'il valait mieux qu'elle réponde aux questions elle-même. « Nathan s'est ensorcelé en utilisant un sort que nous avons identifié il y a quelques heures et nommé _Anima Libertas. _Son âme est en quelque sorte détachée de son corps et ne peut communiquer que par l'intermédiaire des fantômes. Severus a pu lui parler quand il était sous le même sortilège. » termina-t-elle et elle s'adressa à nouveau à lui, la voix moins clinique, plus affectueuse. « Comment va-t-il, Severus? »

« Très bien, étant donné les circonstances. »

Hermione n'aima pas cette réponse. En fait, elle ne l'aima _pas du tout. _Qu'allait-elle faire pour aider son bébé? Pourquoi le sort ne fonctionnait-il pas, bordel! Elle avait besoin que son garçon revienne; elle avait besoin qu'il lui presse sa main en réponse, qu'il ouvre les yeux et la regarde, qu'il lui sourit et -

« Hermione. »

Elle entendit Severus dire son nom et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas écouté. Elle se rendit aussi compte qu'elle s'était mordu fortement la lèvre inférieure.

« Il faut qu'on l'aide, Severus. Pourquoi pense-tu que le contre-sort ne fonctionne pas? » lui demanda-t-elle réconforté par sa proximité maintenant qu'il se tenait près d'elle.

« A cause de connaissances qu'il n'a pas. » Il fit une pause dans son explication et elle détourna son regard de Nathan vers Severus. « Vous aviez raison quand vous disiez que son âge avait quelque chose à voir. Il n'est qu'un débutant en Sortilèges. » Il se tourna vers le lit où était Nathan. Le réconfort avait disparu.

« Où vas-tu? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai promis que je reviendrai. »

« Ton niveau de magie est épuisé, » le sermonna la médicomage en leur rappelant sa présence. « Tu ne lanceras plus ce sort inconnu. »

Il jeta un regard noir à la matrone mais Hermione savait que Madame Pomfresh avait raison de s'inquiéter. Hermione n'avait pas d'autre option alors. « J'y vais à sa place. »

« Non! » dirent-il tous d'eux en même temps. Severus fronça les sourcils et ajouta. « Il faut que vous soyez là quand il se réveillera. »

La main d'Hermione tenait toujours celle de son fils et sa résolution s'affaiblit. « Nous ne pouvons pas juste rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire! » protesta-t-elle de manière enfantine.

« Et ce n'est pas ce que nous allons faire, » lui garantit Severus et avant que Madame Pomfresh puisse émettre une objection, il était déjà inconscient sur son lit.

Hermione soupira.

~oO0Oo~

Severus vit l'âme de son fils parler mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, il secoua la tête pour se sortir du brouillard.

_« ...et vous brillez d'une manière différente, Monsieur. Vous allez bien? » _Severus entendit enfin ce que demandait Nathan, le garçon le regardait avec une grande préoccupation.

_« Je vais bien, » _se sentit-il obligé de dire bien qu'il savait assez bien qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. _« Poppy essayait juste de prendre le contrôle d'une situation qui ne la regardait pas, comme toujours. Cela ne tient pas à elle de savoir ce que je peux ou non faire avec ma magie. » _Severus se sentait déjà mieux, pensa-t-il. Il redressa les épaules.

_« Vous n'avez dormi qu'un peu la nuit dernière, et il fait déjà nuit à nouveau. »_

L'insinuation disant qu'il devait être trop fatigué donna instantanément envie à Severus de sermonner le garçon et de dire que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires s'il avait dormi ou non, mais quelque chose lui fit tenir sa langue; c'était cette étrange vibration à nouveau. _« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. » _Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dit ces paroles que Severus comprit les sentiments du garçon.

_« Je ne veux pas que vous - » _disait Nathan mais...

_« Sentez-vous quoique ce soit de différent? » _l'interrompit Severus, aussi bien pour interrompre la tournure de la conversation que pour exprimer son inquiétude naissante. Peut-être que son fils connaissait le même malaise.

Le garçon fit non de la tête et le silence tomba. Severus regarda autour de lui en remarquant les sorcières se tenait silencieusement et veillaient près de leurs lits.

_« Que pensez-vous que je fasse de travers? » _demanda Nathan. Severus ne pouvait pas faire face à son fils, encore moins pour admettre qu'il ne savait pas ce que Nathan ne faisait pas correctement. Après quelques instants, il l'entendit pousser un soupir; son fils n'était pas idiot.

_« Je suis ici pour le découvrir, »_ fit Severus pour essayer de le rassurer . _« Il faut que vous me disiez comment vous exécutez le sors, expliquer comment vous le faites. »_

_« Encore une fois, je fais exactement ce que dit ce stupide livre! » _Il leva les bras en l'air, visiblement frustré.

Severus soupira alors, ayant besoin de patience. _« Mais comment avez-vous interprété exactement ce que dit ce stupide livre? » _Son choix d'employer les propres mots de Nathan eut l'air d'embarrasser le garçon.

_« Je fais le mouvement de baguette, »_ dit-il calmement, coopératif et en bougeant l'empreinte de sa baguette exactement comme le disait le livre. _« Puis je dis l'incantation. » _Nathan énonça clairement les mots de Latin. _« Et puis, rien ne se passe, » _ajouta-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire, le visage grave.

Severus avait déjà vu ce même comportement d'insatisfaction sur le visage de Nathan, il s'en souvenait à présent. C'était la dernière fois que Nathan avait visité ses quartiers, quand il avait essayé de Léviter la tasse de thé en utilisant un sort informulé, avait échoué et était sortit furieux de la pièce. Severus frotta ses yeux d'un air fatigué en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient affaire au même problème à présent: un sort informulé. _« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »_

_« Je peux voir que cela ne fonctionne pas, Monsieur, » _dit Nathan, l'air déprimé et Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait dit cela à voix haute.

_« C'est un sortilège informulé, » _élabora-t-il.

Nathan fronça les sourcils. _« Je ne dois pas dire l'incantation à voix haute? » _Il réessaya aussitôt le sort, en silence cette fois. Cela ne fonctionna pas, bien sûr.

_« Ce n'est pas juste une question de dire ou non l'incantation. » _Severus connaissait les capacités de son fils mais il était aussi conscient de son inexpérience en ce qui concernait la magie. Ses compétences étaient loin de celles d'un Sixième Année. Voilà comment un sort simple devenait compliqué.

_« Alors... » _hésita Nathan en fronçant aussi les sourcils, _« vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi quand vous me demandiez de faire léviter la tasse sans dire l'incantation, l'autre jour? »_

Severus était désarmé par cette déclaration. Que son fils ait pensé qu'il lui demandait quelque chose juste pour l'humilier alors que ses intentions était le contraire montrait clairement combien il était incompétent dans son rôle de père.

_« En effet, »_ admit-il mal à l'aise. _« Vous faites preuve d'un grand contrôle de vos capacités magiques, surtout en sortilèges, et je pensais que vous seriez capable d'exécuter un sort informulé si vous essayiez. »_

_« Ce n'est pas le cas, » _répliqua Nathan toujours en fronçant les sourcils contre lui-même, la tête baissée.

_« Je pense toujours que vous en êtes capable, » _lui assura Severus en masquant son insécurité derrière son attitude calme.

Le garçon leva la tête pour pour le regarder. _« Professeur Rogue, » _commença-t-il, et dans cette situation, ce titre sonna bizarrement aux oreilles de Severus, _« J'ai essayé très fort de faire léviter cette tasse mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne pas faire fonctionner le sort si je ne dis pas l'incantation. »_

_« Je vais vous apprendre. »_

Le visage de Nathan afficha un air douloureux – une démonstration de son manque de foi dans les méthodes d'enseignement de Severus. Décidant d'ignorer le manque de respect du garçon, Severus commença la leçon:

_« C'est un problème de concentration et de pouvoir de l'esprit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que vous trouverez de compliqué dans les sorts informulés cependant, que ce soit sur le fait de se concentrer et d'y consacrer le pouvoir de votre esprit. Les sorts ont de nombreuses couches qui transforment quelques mots et mouvements de baguettes choisis en des actes magiques à des fins précises. » _Severus fit une pause pour laisser à Nathan le temps d'absorber cela. _« A quoi pensez-vous quand vous faites léviter un objet? »_

Nathan fronça les sourcils – une amélioration dans son expression d'incrédulité – et répondit avec arrogance, _« A dire l'incantation et à faire le mouvement de baguette correctement. »_

_« Est-ce tout? » _insista Severus.

_« Oui, » _répondit Nathan avec réticence.

_« Alors, chaque fois que vous élevez et abaisser votre baguette en disant _Wingardium Leviosa, _un objet – n'importe lequel – flotte dans les airs spontanément, c'est cela? »_

_« Pas n'importe quel objet, celui sur lequel on pointe sa baguette, » _corrigea Nathan.

_« Cela serait vrai pour un sort de Lévitation, peut-être, parce qu'on voit souvent ce que l'on fait léviter. Quand on n'a pas de sujet délimité sur lequel pointer sa baguette, ou quand la cible est vivante, le niveau de compétence du lanceur doit être plus élevé pour s'accommoder à ces nouvelles variables. C'est la même chose qui se produit dans la Métamorphose des créatures vivantes et des Potions enchantées. »_

Nathan le regardait intensément et Severus savait qu'il travaillait pour absorber toutes les informations.

_« Les âmes, » _y vint Severus, _« sont à la fois vivantes et des sujets non-solides. Pointer votre baguette sur vous-même, l'agiter correctement et dire l'incantation ne sont pas des garanties pour réussir. »_Il fit une nouvelle pause en laissant le temps à Nathan de suivre son raisonnement avant de demander, _« Qu'aviez-vous en tête quand vous avez fait bouger la tasse que vous étiez en train de faire léviter sans la regarder? »_

_« Je... » _Nathan baissa la tête en espérant essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé exactement ce soir-là. Severus comprit que son fils ne connaissait pas la théorie qui se trouvait derrière ce qu'il avait fait, mais la théorie attendrait qu'il soit en Troisième Année. Ce dont il avait besoin c'était des capacités innées de Nathan pour les Sortilèges pour l'aider à comprendre ce dont il avait besoin pour renvoyer son âme dans son corps. _« J'ai juste demander à la tasse de bouger et j'espérais qu'elle le fasse. »_

_Futé, ce garçon, _pensa Severus avec fierté.

_« Travailler sur des sorts informulés demande un niveau de concentration similaire. Seulement, en plus d'imaginer votre âme en train de se rattacher à votre corps, il faut que les mots de l'incantation soient ressentis et portés également, juste en pensant à eux. »_

Nathan fronça les sourcils. Severus pouvait sentir son malaise suite à ces mots.

_« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup, Nathan, » _dit-il à son fils inquiet, en ne comprenant que trop bien que la peur de l'échec devait être retirée de l'équation. Severus était également un perfectionniste. _« Allez-y, » _l'encouragea-t-il.

Nathan redressa les épaules en se concentrant sur la tâche compliquée qu'il avait devant lui. Il agita sa baguette en silence. Son âme resta là où elle se trouvait, hors de son corps. Il soupira.

_« Ré-essayez, »_ demanda Severus.

Et de nombreuses tentatives suivirent ce deuxième essai. Severus savait que cela prendrait plus de temps que lors d'un cours normal pour que Nathan exécute le contre-sort.

_« Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous, »_ enseigna Severus quand il put sentir la frustration de Nathan s'accroître.

« Qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps? » murmura Granger.

« Vous jouez avec de la magie dangereuse, » répondit Poppy. « Je n'aurais pas du le laisser se lancer le sort sur lui-même. »

« Nathan a besoin d'aide, » répliqua Granger, visiblement agacée.

« Ste Mangouste a une aide spéciale pour ce genre de situation. Je pensais que vous, parmi tous, seriez raisonnable, Mme Granger. Et si nous perdions Severus également juste à cause de votre entêtement? »

« Nous n'avons perdu personne! » dit Granger indignée.

Severus soupira.

_« Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tout ce bruit, » _grogna Nathan.

« Pourquoi sont-ils toujours inconscients alors? Si nous avions envoyé Mr. Granger à Ste Mangouste comme je l'avais conseillé, je suis sûre que tout irait bien, » insista la médicomage.

« Comme si il y avait quiconque de mieux que Severus pour aider Nathan en ce moment... Vraiment, Madame Pomfresh, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous doutiez d'un sorcier aussi talentueux que Severus sur un sujet comme celui-ci. »

La querelle gagnait en volume et en ardeur, tout comme l'intérêt de Severus. De toute évidence, elles avaient oublié qu'il pouvait toujours les entendre parler de lui.

« Severus n'est pas un Guérisseur entraîné! »

« Non, mais son expérience dans le combat contre la Magie Noire est supérieure à celle de n'importe quel Guérisseur entraîné. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut aider mon fils, c'est Severus! »

_« Taisez-vous! » _hurla Nathan en se couvrant les oreilles avec ses mains brillantes. D'un air coupable, le maître des Potions reporta son attention sur son fils. _« Faites-les arrêter! » _l'implora Nathan.

Severus agita sa baguette et ses paroles purent à nouveau être entendues par toute la pièce. « Arrêtez de vous disputer. » Enfin, à peine, car sa voix était basse à cause de sa faiblesse.

Malgré tout, les sorcières se turent et encerclaient à présent son lit, Granger arrivant la dernière, en ayant sans aucun doute examiné Nathan avant de venir l'examiner lui.

« Comment va-t-il? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur le sort alors que vous vous disputer comme des enfants! » sermonna-t-il – Granger eut l'air triste et prise de remords à ces mots.

« Comment te sens-tu? » elle le surprit à demander cela en murmurant.

« Il est encore plus faible qu'avant, voilà comment il va, » répondit à sa place la médicomage agacée. Severus tenta s'asseoir sur lit et lui prouver le contraire mais il fronça les sourcils quand une petite poussée de Poppy le maintint en place – étendu sur le matelas. « Reste où tu es, espèce de sorcier têtu, » lui dit-elle entre ses dents.

« Je vais prendre quelques minutes pour récupérer - »

« Non, non! Plus de sort pour vous ce soir, Monsieur! » l'interrompit Poppy. « Tu ne serais pas capable de revenir une troisième fois, oh non. Ton niveau de magie est aussi bas que ton énergie physique, Severus. Ne discute même pas! »

« Elle a raison, Severus, » approuva Granger avec une voix teintée de tristesse. « As-tu eu le temps d'enseigner à Nathan? Peut-être que je devrais y aller- »

« Non, » refusa Severus, incertain de la raison pour laquelle c'était si important pour lui qu'elle reste hors de ça. « Il sait quoi faire. Je vais me reposer quelques minutes, boire de la Pimentine et retourner avec lui. Il devrait se réveiller à tout instant maintenant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » Il voulut se lever – être observé du dessus par ces yeux noisettes, écarquillés d'appréhension, le faisait se sentir vulnérable.

« Reste couché, Severus, » lui dit Granger d'une voix caressante qui mit de côté son envie d'exprimer son désaccord. « Je vais veiller. » Il ne pensait pas que ses yeux couleur sable pouvaient réussir à désapprouver non plus. »

~oO0Oo~

Nathan avait fermé les yeux sous l'effet de la concentration. Il était censé être concentré. Sur quoi? Il n'était plus sûr de savoir mais il continua tout de même d'essayer. Il devait reprendre le cours de sa vie, retourner dans son corps.

_« Fais une pause, Nathan » _entendit-il de derrière lui. Celui-ci n'ouvrit pas les yeux ni n'arrêta de bouger sa baguette. Alors une main se posa sur son épaule. _« Ça suffit, fiston. »_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Baissant sa baguette, il leva les yeux vers le visage de son père et sut que l'homme qui se tenait là n'était pas le même qu'auparavant.

Le professeur Rogue sourit. _« Viens, » _l'entraîna l'homme, en enveloppant ses épaules dans un demi-câlin, _« Allons marcher. »_

Nathan regarda sa mère silencieuse et le corps qu'elle surveillait.

_« Elle ira bien, »_lui assura le professeur Rogue. _« Viens marcher avec moi. »_

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et marchèrent dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard en silence. Nathan n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où l'emmenait le professeur mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment – se sentir en sécurité et pris en charge était tout ce qui comptait. Le bras autour de lui ne partit pas avant qu'ils n'atteignent une porte en bois.

Son père la traversa en premier. Nathan suivit juste derrière. Ils grimpèrent les marches d'escalier l'une après l'autre jusqu'à ce que Nathan sente le vent le frapper. Oui, il pouvait en effet sentir le vent soufflant au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

_« Nous avons tous les deux besoin de recharger notre énergie. Peux-tu sentir le vent? »_

Nathan acquiesça, toujours émerveillé de voir le bien que cela faisait de sentir l'air le traverser. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux mais il ne les ouvrit pas quand il s'en rendit finalement compte.

_« Ouvre les bras, laisse la nature s'harmoniser avec ton âme, » _disait son père et Nathan obéit en ouvrant grand les bras et en souriant, heureux, de cette sensation d'appartenance.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, et qui était pourtant un bref moment, Nathan ouvrit lentement les yeux et trouva cet étrange professeur Rogue en train de le regarder intensément.

_« Comment te sens-tu? »_

_« Bien mieux, merci. »_ répondit Nathan au sourire qu'il recevait.

L'homme se retourna pour contempler la forêt. Nathan vint se tenir à ses côtés, regardant également le parc. Une main lui tapota la tête, réconfortant toute son âme mais son esprit ne pouvait pas être tenu éloigné du contre-sort aussi longtemps...

_« Professeur Rogue, »_ fit-il, et il leva les yeux quand il n'obtint aucune réponse. Son père fronçait les sourcils vers la lune avant de baisser les yeux vers lui, toujours les sourcils froncés. Nathan oublia ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire, distrait par la pensée de ce qui avait pu déplaire à l'homme.

_« Ne peux-tu pas m'appeler autrement? »_

La question désarçonna Nathan. _« Je pensais...je... »_

_« Je t'appelle Nathan, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être pourrais-tu m'appeler Severus. »_

Ce fut au tour de Nathan de froncer les sourcils.

_« Comment appelles-tu ta mère? »_

_« Hé bien... je... » _Nathan se sentit mal à l'aise à cause de la question. _« Maman, »_ répondit-il enfin.

_« Et comment appellerais-tu ton père? »_

_« Je... »_ Le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas être en train de lui demander de... Nathan ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait – s'il devait...

_« Dans tes rêves, » _la voix chaleureuse l'encouragea.

Se sentant comme s'il tombait de la haute tour, Nathan émit dans un murmure étranglé, _« Papa. »_

La main de son père attira sa tête contre sa poitrine dans un geste qui ressemblait trop à une récompense, et toute l'âme de Nathan trembla quand il sentit les lèvres effleurer son front. _« Tu m'as manqué, fiston, » _murmurèrent-elles et ce fut comme si le vent avait baigné dans un soleil d'été.

Et ces quelques heures furent passées comme dans un rêve éveillé: Nathan avait le père qu'il avait toujours voulu, appréciant chaque minute d'un moment qui était une occasion unique, il en était sûr. Ils parlèrent de choses sérieuses et d'autres futiles comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les jours. Ils plaisantèrent et rirent comme si ce son n'était pas étranger à leurs oreilles. C'était un cadeau et Nathan l'accepta, et le souvenir resterait gravé dans son âme et chéri pour l'éternité.

Chaque pas vers l'Infirmerie était plus lourd que le précédent, comme s'il descendait d'un nuage vers des rochers pointus et douloureux. Une main vint adoucir les traits de son visage renfrogné.

_« C'est bientôt terminé, fiston. Le contre-sort va fonctionner et tu retourneras à ta vie normale, » _lui assura son papa, très probablement inconscient de la raison pour laquelle son fils fronçait les sourcils.

Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour essayer d'expliquer mais il fut interrompu, englouti dans une étreinte ferme à deux pas de l'infirmerie.

_« Où avez-vous été? » _s'enquit sa mère.

_« Je l'ai emmené faire une promenade; il avait besoin d'air pur, » _répondit son papa pour lui.

_« Tu m'as laissée m'inquiéter, » _dit-elle à l'homme. _« Je ne pouvais pas quitter la pièce avec un sommeil aussi léger. »_Relâchant son étreinte, sa mère lui prit le visage entre les mains en analysant ses traits d'un air critique. _« Tu as trop travaillé, » _lui dit-elle. _« Cela prend du temps d'assimiler une nouvelle forme de magie. Essaye de te reposer entre deux essais, d'accord? » _Puis, s'adressant à son père, elle dit, _« Merci. »_

_« Ce n'est rien, Hermione, » _lui fit l'homme. _« Cela me manquait de passer du temps avec Nathan. »_

Cela manquait aussi à Nathan de passer du temps avec son père, même s'il n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit avec lui.

Un mouvement attira l'attention de Nathan. _« Tu te réveille, papa. » _Cela sonnait comme une lamentation.

Sa mère détourna le regard de celui de son père et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le lit; l'homme remua à nouveau.

_« Tu fais des progrès, Hermione. »_

Nathan ne savait rien des progrès dont parlait l'homme. Le regard intense de son père énonça des mots que ce n'était pas à lui de comprendre. Pour lui, son père dit, _« Écoutes ce que dis ta mère et essaye de te rappeler de stabiliser tes pensées chaque fois que tu essaye le sort. »_

_« J'essaierai, »_ Nathan accepta ce conseil de dernière minute.

_« Je vais sûrement me réveiller quand ton père le sera, » _ajouta sa mère. _« Sache que je suis vraiment fière de toi, mon chéri. Je serai avec ton père quand tu te réveilleras. »_

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. _« Ne t'exerce pas jusqu'à l'épuisement de magie, » _l'avertit-elle.

_« D'accord, Maman. »_ Quand il se tourna enfin pour pour trouver le réconfort de son père, il ne le trouva pas. Jetant un coup d'oeil vers le lit, il vit le professeur Rogue cligner des yeux d'un air ensommeillé vers le plafond. _« Il est parti, »_ soupira-t-il. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et il n'y avait personne non plus.

« Comment te sens-tu, Severus? »

« Je vais parfaitement bien. Me laisser dormir était une perte de temps. »

Nathan ferma les yeux, voulant disparaître également.

~oO0Oo~

Sous les yeux vigilants de Severus, Nathan essaya à nouveau le contre-sort. Le maître des Potions n'avait pas attendu l'approbation de Poppy pour rejoindre son fils hors du monde matériel. En moins de deux heures dans cette nouvelle matinée et Nathan était plus près de réussir sa tentative que ce que Severus avait prédit; le garçon avait du s'entraîner pendant les heures pendant lesquelles il avait dormi. Avec sagesse, il inspirait également profondément plusieurs fois entre deux essais.

_« Pouvez-vous sentir votre esprit libre? » _demanda-t-il. Nathan – les yeux fermés – acquiesça, concentré. _« Pensez à la réunion du corps et de l'âme, » _enseigna-t-il; un autre acquiescement. _« Transformez le en incantation. » _Severus attendit en observant. _« A trois. Un...Deux...Trois. »_

Severus fixa l'espace vide devant lui. Il se tourna en regardant la salle autour de lui.

« Ça a marché? »

Il entendit la question, suivie d'une quinte de toux, et il sut que cela avait fonctionné. Le soulagement inondait tout son être, accompagnant le rythme des sanglots de Granger. Severus ferma les yeux, prêt à lancer lui-même le contre-sort.

Désorienté, il cligna deux fois des yeux en tournant son visage vers l'agitation sur le lit à sa gauche. Combattant la nausée, il se leva près du lit en attendant que sa vue floue s'éclaircisse avant de faire un pas vers son fils.

Il regarda Granger le relâcher, les sorts de diagnostique de Poppy voltiger au-dessus du lit, et enfin, le visage pâle de son fils, ses yeux vifs et le sourire sur ses lèvres. Le regard du garçon trouva le sien et le sourire s'élargit. Granger fit un pas de côté pour voir ce qui causait une telle réaction, et avant que Severus ne puisse s'éloigner de la réunion de famille, Nathan jeta ses bras autour de lui avec un hurlement étranglé, « Papa! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Nathan est réveillé! Ouais! Maintenant... comment a-t-il appelé le professeur Rogue? Était-ce Papa? Lol Bien, bien bien! Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce Nathan qui a des ennuis ou est-ce Severus? J'adorerai entendre ce que vous en pensez. :0)

**A venir... **Les répercussions du monde parallèle et l'adaptation de Nathan hors du pays des rêves.


	29. Chapitre 29: Sans retour

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé****: **_Les répercussions du monde parallèle et l'adaptation de Nathan hors du pays des rêves._

**Note de la traductrice:**si vous saviez combien je suis soulagée que Nathan soit enfin réveillé. Vraiment, j'en avais marre de passer du style italique au style normal xD N'oublions pas non plus que le pauvre petit ne pouvait pas rester à jouer à la Belle Au Bois Dormant indéfiniment, donc ouf, il est réveillé!

Pour celles qui auraient été distraites lors des derniers chapitres, je vous rappelle que l'histoire originale en anglais ne comporte pour l'instant que 29 chapitres. Celui-ci est donc le dernier, en attendant que le 30 soit publié. Sachant que le chapitre 29 est sorti en avril dernier, le suivant ne devrait pas tarder (sauf qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je pars 3 semaines en vacances donc s'il sort pendant ce laps de temps, il faudra attendre encore un peu plus^^). En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et reviewé cette traduction depuis ces derniers mois et à la prochaine :)

_Hermione-Severus: _Merci à toi d'être aussi assidue dans la lecture de cette fic, j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera tout autant :)

_Shéra: _Hé oui, jusqu'à maintenant il y avait un chapitre par semaine, maintenant ce sera heu...sûrement tous les quelques mois^^' Hauts les coeurs, le chapitre 29 est quand même là aujourd'hui ^^

_&Mayelle: _Merci pour ta review, c'est sûr que ce chap28 était vraiment bon, riche en émotion avec Severus qui se comporte enfin comme un père _face_ à Nathan :)

_Yuuri: _Le bon côté des choses c'est que tu ne manqueras aucun chapitre en fait vu que le prochain ne sera pas là avant au moins quelques semaines (heu oui, c'est LE bon côté des choses^^'). J'espère que l'attente d'ici là sera supportable :p

_Eileen19: _En effet c'était assez surprenant que Nathan l'appelle comme ça, mais quelle bonne surprise! Et Severus? Sa réaction? Chapitre 29 pour vous servir, merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews aussi :)

_Khalie: _Bien sûr, l'histoire est toujours en cours et pour ma part, je continuerai aussi à traduire, ma motivation n'a pas pas baissé! Merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes encouragements au fil des chapitres :)

_Miss xxX: _Mon Dieu, si Severus venait à mourir à cause de ça, ce serait vraiment...bête non? Lol Plus sérieusement, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant :)

* * *

**Chapitre 29: Sans retour**

« Papa! »

Le petit mot atteignit les oreilles de Severus, se fraya un chemin à travers son cerveau mais ne trouva son foyer que lorsqu'il atteignit son coeur, qui manqua un battement. La rigidité de sa posture était aussi étrange que ses mains sur la tête et le dos de son fils – un geste qui n'était pas seulement du au réflexe des bras du garçon s'enroulant autour de lui...

Severus se souvint qu'il était important de respirer.

« Je l'ai fait marcher, Papa. »

Severus avait fermé les yeux au moins un instant cette fois. Il entendit Hermione lâcher un halètement et sentit une une étrange constriction dans sa poitrine. _Respire, mon vieux._

Retirant les bras autour de lui, Severus prit son fils par les épaules. Ce sourire rayonnant, même plus brillant encore que ces yeux satisfaits, était pour lui et personne d'autre. Cela lui fit presque oublier où il était, qui était là avec eux, et ce qu'il devait faire. « Reposez-vous, maintenant, » dit-il en conduisant son fils vers le matelas.

« Mais je viens juste de me réveiller! » protesta Nathan.

« Vous ne dormiez pas, » insista Severus, un sentiment d'urgence grandissant en lui. Cela devint presque insupportable quand elle – Hermione – se pencha au-dessus de Nathan pour écarter ses cheveux de son front et plaça une main entre les omoplates de Severus, le prenant au piège entre eux.

« Je viens juste de me réveiller, Maman. » La protestation était davantage une plainte maintenant.

Toujours incapable de fuir, Severus fut contraint de sentir, à travers le poids brûlant de sa main, un tremblement lorsqu'elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Écoute ton père, mon chéri. Va dormir; repose-toi maintenant. »

Il ne pouvait simplement pas rester là plus longtemps. Severus recula du lit, forçant la main de la jeune femme à le quitter dans un chemin brûlant comme un éclair, espérant que la distance transformerait l'orage en un calme ciel d'hiver. _Respire doucement. _Ses traits retrouvaient déjà leur position glacée.

Granger murmura des paroles pour rassurer Nathan, Poppy revint en portant des potions et l'arrière des jambes de Severus atteignit le lit voisin.

_Papa._

Le simple souvenir de la façon dont ce mot avait sonné, comme une rafale de vent soufflant contre les nuages noirs, perturbant son calme ciel d'hiver. Il n'était pas assez loin; il n'était pas assez seul. Poppy le regardait pendant qu'Hermione murmurait quelque chose à celle-ci, penchée au-dessus de Nathan. Il regarda le visage de son fils, recevant la confirmation qu'il s'était endormi, de manière naturelle cette fois.

« Je vais préparer une nouvelle fournée, » leur dit Severus, ayant l'air de sortir de nulle part en se rendant compte qu'en fait il avait écouté leur conversation – Pimentine pour son fils.

Il prit congé immédiatement, marchant vite, ne s'arrêtant que quand il eut traversé le bas seuil de ses quartiers dans les cachots. Severus tomba lourdement sur le canapé en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Pourquoi prétendre qu'il y aurait assez de distance physique pour effacer ce que le fait d'entendre son fils l'appeler Papa avait fait à son coeur qui le faisait toujours souffrir suite à ce coup? Admettant la défaite, il sortit le flacon plat de sa poche et caressa sa douce surface avec un pouce. Son contenu d'un bleu-vert clair le réchauffa, faisant fondre ce qui restait de son frêle hiver.

« Oui, tu l'as fait marcher, fiston. » En refermant la main autour du flacon, il souhaita, « Fais de beaux rêves, mon garçon. »

~o0oOo0o~

Il versa le liquide rouge dans de petits flacons et ne leva pas les yeux de sa tâche quand la porte s'ouvrit, le bruit des pas se rapprocha et s'arrêta.

Severus remplit un autre flacon.

« Je pars ce soir. »

Il se servit de la louche pour rassembler autant de ce qui restait de la potion que possible; il restait un flacon à remplir.

Un flacon qui aurait du être sur la table de travail à gauche du chaudron mais qui n'y était pas. Severus regarda autour de la table, à sa recherche. Il fut finalement contraint de lever les yeux et de la regarder, et il était là en train de se balancer dans sa main. Hermione lui tendit le flacon et lui sourit.

« Je voulais te remercier, Severus, » lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il prit le flacon dans sa main et commença à y verser la Pimentine. « Cessez de me remercier pour tout ce que je fais. »

« Je dois te remercier chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose de merveilleux, tel que sauver l'âme de ton fils. Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant, » lui dit-elle simplement par-dessus le bruit de la louche heurtant la bouteille en verre puis le chaudron vide. Il put sentir le sourire le jeune femme avant même de le voir s'afficher sur son visage. Elle était adossée au bord de la table, le regardant d'un air présomptueux et il n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher d'ajouter un espiègle, « Papa. »

Il grogna et ce fut un son étrange, même pour lui. Qu'espérait-elle atteindre avec ça? Hermione pencha la tête, l'air de l'étudier semblait-il. Severus prit le chaudron sale qu'il fallait laver, espérant que le fait de l'ignorer la ferait partir. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux pendant que tu étais inconscient mais j'ai le sentiment qu'un simple _merci _n'est pas suffisant pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Il fronça les sourcils en direction du chaudron qui se remplissait d'eau, en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite.

« Félicitations, Severus. »

Il soupira d'un air grave en se tournant vers elle de façon accusatrice pour...

« Ne commence même pas, » anticipa-t-elle. « Nous sommes clairement au-delà de ça maintenant, tu dois l'accepter. Juste... » elle sourit tendrement en s'approchant de lui. « savoure le. »

Severus se figea en l'absence de réaction pendant seulement un court instant. « Oh, je vais savourer les retenues qu'il va effectuer. » Il eut recours au sarcasme pour se redonner une contenance.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne sembla pas déconcertée. « Je suis sûre que ses oreilles résonnent encore du sermon que je lui ai fait quand il s'est enfin levé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il se soit ensorcelé comme ça. A quoi pensait-il? »

« De toute évidence, il ne pensait pas. »

« Je pense que les choses ont changé cependant. Quel que soit ce qui l'a poussé à le faire, c'est réglé maintenant. Il semble heureux d'être de retour; il était tout sourire et d'humeur câline, et tu es enfin Papa. »

Ignorant ce rappel, Severus commenta, « Il a un problème avec mon filleul. » Peut-être Hermione serait-elle capable de mettre un peu de plomb dans le crâne obtus de Nathan.

« Tu es parrain? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh, le ton de la surprise, » se moqua-t-il.

« Je...C'est surprenant, oui. Nathan n'en a jamais fait part. »

Hé bien, Severus, _lui,_ n'était pas surpris. Il savoura la tension engendrée par son silence; il savait qu'elle avait envie de demander, il pouvait sentir qu'elle retenait à peine sa curiosité. La bouche de la sorcière s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois. « Si vous partez, au revoir, » dit-il enfin, savourant la façon dont elle restait bouche bée.

Elle se reprit bien trop tôt et fronça les sourcils d'indignation. « Qui est ton filleul? »

« Devon Malefoy, » répondit-il nonchalamment en organisant les flacons dans une boîte pour les transporter pendant qu'il savourait le petit halètement qu'elle lâcha.

« Malefoy?! »

« Ce n'est pas un secret de onze ans, » se moqua-t-il. Ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que si elle y avait vraiment prêté attention, et ses yeux écarquillés, son regard dans le vague lui dirent que c'était nettement le cas.

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Toutes ces bagarres, les retenues, les paroles haineuses... » elle leva enfin à nouveau les yeux vers lui. « Tu aurais du me le dire. »

Son indignation l'agaça. « Ne revenons pas à ce qui aurait du être dit, Granger. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner ce débat. »

A sa plus grande déception, elle se contenta de soupirer. Déception... Il se sentit irrité quand il analysa sa propre réaction. Déception à cause de quoi? Comme si la taquiner était quelque chose qu'il faisait pour s'amuser.

« Je vais lui parler au sujet de Malefoy, » lui dit-elle, puis elle tint visiblement sa langue mais ne partit pas. Elle soupira à nouveau, abandonna et demanda tout de même, « Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir avant que je ne parle à Nathan de tout ça? »

« La retenue sera demain à sept heure. » _Maintenant, partez, Granger, _pensa-t-il mais il n'en dit rien.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il prit la boîte de flacons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Si elle ne partait pas, il le ferait.

Elle l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras.

« Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée? » interrogea-t-elle. Il la regarda - dans ses yeux anxieux – il y vit qu'elle savait que Devon partagerait la retenue de Nathan. « Severus, quels sont tes plans? »

« Porter ces potions à Poppy. » Il lança un regard appuyé à la main sur son bras. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Quand il fit mine de s'en aller à nouveau, elle lui pressa le bras.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Mr. Malefoy est en retenu pour au moins une semaine pour cette stupide farce dans la bibliothèque. Tout ceux qui sont impliqués seront punis, y compris Dubois, Brown et votre petit Granger, » expliqua-t-il.

« Qu'espères-tu obtenir à les mettre en contact comme ça après ce qu'il s'est passé? » insista-t-elle.

« J'attends d'eux qu'ils se conduisent comme de jeunes sorciers civilisés. Cela ne peut pas être trop demander, surtout avec la punition pour leur rappeler d'arrêter d'agir comme des imbéciles! » Il espéra que sa véhémence montrerait à la sorcière que la punition des gamins n'était pas négociable.

Elle hésita avant de relâcher son bras. Il partit immédiatement, espérant qu'Hermione aurait quitté le château avant la soirée.

~o0oOo0o~

« Il va devoir prendre une dose de Pimentine tous les jours pendant encore trois jours mais ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution. Il va récupérer rapidement. »

« Merci, Madame Pomfresh, » dit Hermione. « Vous avez été vraiment compréhensive au long de ces derniers jours, et je ressens le besoin de m'excuser- »

« Tout va bien, ma chère, » affirma la médicomage à Hermione en lui tapotant le bras. « Pourquoi ne l'amèneriez-vous pas à sa salle commune? » Elle fit un geste de la tête vers l'endroit où Nathan était assis sur le lit, en train de balancer ses jambes dans une nette démonstration d'impatience. « Je suis sûre qu'il est prêt. »

Hermione sourit à l'infirmière. « Merci. » Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Nathan, ses pensées revinrent à ce que Severus lui avait révélé.

« Madame Pomfresh dit que tu peux quitter l'infirmerie. » Nathan sauta du lit. « Pas si vite! » l'arrêta Hermione. « J'aimerai te parler pendant un moment. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il s'attendait probablement à recevoir un autre sermon, présuma-t-elle. Hé bien, il avait presque raison là-dessus.

« J'ai parlé à ton père tout à l'heure de tes problèmes avec son _filleul, »_lui dit-elle en mettant l'accent sur le fait qu'elle savait à présent qui était vraiment Devon Malefoy, et attendit.

« Qu'y a-t-il à dire? » marmonna Nathan en réponse, de toute évidence mal à l'aise avec ce choix de sujet.

« Est-ce pour cette raison que vous faites tout ça pour vous attirer des ennuis? Parce qu'il est le filleul de ton père? »

« Je ne fais pas tout ça pour m'attirer des ennuis, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Nathan... » le prévint-elle. S'accrocher à des rivalités enfantines n'était jamais sain.

« Il était méchant et irrespectueux avec moi avant même que je sache que le professeur Rogue était mon père, d'accord? C'est lui qui me cause des problèmes. » De mauvaise humeur, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Surveille ton ton, » le réprimanda vaguement Hermione en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet. « Tu te rends compte qu'avec le fait qu'il soit le filleul de ton père, tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de t'y accommoder, n'est-ce pas? » Nathan ne donna aucune indication qu'il répondrait, alors elle demanda à nouveau, « n'est-ce pas, Nathan? »

« Il m'a détesté en premier. »

« Et maintenant tu le déteste aussi, c'est ça ce que tu es en train de me dire? »

Nathan leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, de toute évidence en train de réfléchir à comment s'en sortir en disant 'oui'.

Hermione soupira et reposa ses hanches contre le lit que son fils venait de quitter. « Cela ne peut pas continuer, Nathan. Peux-tu imaginer comment ça serait si Lily, Sirius et toi vous vous haïssiez? Combien nous serions dévastés, Harry, Ginny et moi? »

« Je ne peux pas juste écouter toutes les conneries - »

« Langage. »

« - que dit Malefoy tout le temps et ne rien dire. Tout le monde va penser que ce qu'il dit est vrai et que je suis un froussard. Et même si ce qu'il disait n'était pas des mensonges, la façon dont il me parle – et à tous, d'ailleurs – n'est absolument pas correcte. »

« Ton père va lui parler. » Hermione s'en assurerait.

Nathan ricana et Hermione n'aima pas cette démonstration d'incrédulité. « Ça ne changera rien. Ça n'a rien fait jusqu'à maintenant de toute façon. Tout ce que Malefoy a à faire c'est de tirer une tronche pitoyable et de gémir et tout est oublié. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas comme ça, Nathan. Ton père ne tomberait pas dans le panneau pour ça. »

« Mais Oncle Severus, » gémit Nathan dans une imitation moqueuse de l'autre garçon. « c'est écoeurant, Maman, » ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune Malefoy semblait être autant le stéréotype du Serpentard qu'elle se souvenait que ses parents avaient été mais c'était toujours dur à croire que Severus se laisserait avoir ainsi. Bien qu'Hermione puisse se rappeler combien Severus s'était toujours montré indulgent quand Drago était concerné quand ils étaient étudiants, elle pensait que cela avait à voir avec la guerre, et même là, Hermione avait voulu que Severus la respecte autant qu'il avait l'air de respecter les Serpentards. _Ah..._ Elle comprit enfin. « Tu es jaloux, » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Non, » répliqua Nathan avec véhémence. « Pourquoi serais-je jaloux de ce pompeux... crétin...albinos?! » C'était sans aucun doute de la jalousie, Hermione en était sûre maintenant. Elle attendit patiemment que Nathan l'admette. « C'est juste que... » commença-t-il. « Le professeur Rogue finit toujours par l'appeler Devon au lieu de Mr. Malefoy, et tout est résolu. Moi, de l'autre côté, je suis _toujours _Mr. Granger. Il n'y a pas moyen de gagner. Malefoy ne sera jamais puni. » Sa voix s'éteignit de frustration et de déception.

Hermione sourit; ils étaient si semblables à la fois. « Comment peux-tu espérer qu'il t'appelle Nathan si tu ne laisses pas tomber les formalités toi-même? As-tu déjà essayé 'Papa' au lieu de 'Professeur Rogue'? »

« Gryffondor ne gagnera jamais plus la coupe, Maman, » dit Nathan le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit devant la bêtise de son fils.

« Il n'y a pas eu de points retirés les deux dernières fois que je t'ai entendu appeler Severus 'Papa', » fit-elle remarquer.

Le regard de Nathan se perdit dans le vague pendant qu'il se remémorait, sans aucun doute, les moments qu'il avait partagé avec Severus après s'être réveillé de l'influence du sort. Il était si jeune et plein de rêves... Hermione se rappela de ces moments qu'ils avaient passé à discuter de l'avenir – une conversation redoutée à cause du chemin qu'elle prenait toujours: le père inconnu. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à craindre les rêves de Nathan, maintenant qu'Hermione était libre de rêver elle-même, de laisser les fantômes du passé à leur place... Elle voulait que Nathan rêve autant qu'il voulait. Elle sourit et l'attira à ses côtés. Oui, il était temps de regarder vers l'avant et de se battre pour leurs rêves. « Allons-y mon chéri. Nous pouvons en parler pendant que nous marchons vers la Tour. »

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire quand Severus sursauta quand il entra dans la pièce et la trouva là.

« Bonjour, » salua-t-elle avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude.

« Que diable faites-vous ici? »

Son sourire se tordit en un sourire narquois comme un de ceux dont il la gratifiait parfois. « Je t'ai manqué? » demanda-t-elle en appréciant peut-être un peu trop son irritation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avant l'occasion de prendre le sorcier au dépourvu.

« Immensément, » ricana-t-il et entra enfin dans son bureau. « Je pensais que je serais débarrassé de vous maintenant. Par le passé, vous étiez une femme de parole, Granger. »

Il s'installa derrière son bureau sans même accorder un regard dans sa direction, ce qui était aussi bien parce qu'elle savait que son sourire n'aurait fait qu'exaspérer davantage le sorcier.

Elle garda le silence, attendant.

Il grogna enfin en lui accordant sa complète attention. « Que voulez-vous? »

« Je pensais que c'était clair la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé ça, Severus. »

Il se contenta de la regarder et la gaieté d'Hermione disparut lentement, laissant place au sérieux.

« Je réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine et... j'ai besoin de toi avec moi, Severus, à mon côté. » Ces aveux étaient toujours maladroits, ou du moins, ils en avaient l'air. Peut-être était-ce pire pour Hermione parce qu'elle admettait qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour ce qu'_il _était, comme si la ténacité dont elle avait fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'une façade. Elle voulait vivre sa vie comme elle l'avait été cette semaine-là: avec Severus. Était-ce un crime?

« Votre côté? Qu'est-ce donc, un pari de Quidditch pour lequel il faut que je prenne parti? »

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Je parle sérieusement, Severus. Ces derniers jours, je... » Hermione soupira. « Être seule était plus facile quand... » Elle essayait. « Avant, je n'avais que le souvenir de travailler avec toi, un souvenir lointain, facilement disproportionné, mais maintenant... Maintenant, Severus, nous élevons Nathan ensemble. » Elle espéra que la façon dont elle relevait le menton le ferait garder son refus pour lui-même, c'est pourquoi son hochement de tête résolu la surprit.

« J'ai pris Nathan sous ma responsabilité, et je pense que nous pouvons être d'accord sur la plupart des choses qui le concernent. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. « Mais ce n'est pas tout, » lui dit Hermione en ayant besoin qu'il comprenne ce qui était écrit entre les lignes.

« Si, c'est exactement ça, Granger. »

« Pourquoi, Severus? Est-ce l'idée de mon affection qui te repousse autant? » Elle sut bien à ce moment qu'elle avait tout gâché. L'expression de l'homme lui répondit et Hermione se leva pour pouvoir partir pendant qu'il lui restait un peu de dignité. « Ne répond pas, » le supplia-t-elle sans rencontrer son regard.

« Je ne vous comprends pas, » lui dit-il. « Pourquoi insistez-vous sur cette folie, Hermione? »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, » convint Hermione, lasse de se justifier, honteuse que son coeur soit exposé comme cela. Elle fut soudain soulagée qu'il n'y ait aucune réunion de famille prévue pour ce soir-là. Elle devait retourner chez elle comme elle avait promis qu'elle le ferait la nuit précédente. « Passez une bonne semaine, professeur Rogue. » Elle hocha la tête de manière formelle et partit précipitamment avant que la gêne ne se transforme en larmes.

~o0oOo0o~

Severus poussa un soupir quand la porte se ferma. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Hermione insiste là-dessus? Si Severus était moins intelligent, il aurait vraiment cru en ses propres accusations disant qu'elle était folle. Elle n'était pas folle, bien sûr, alors, qu'était-ce? Une conviction religieuse? Un complexe de culpabilité? Des impulsions masochistes? Quoi?

Peut-être que c'était un effort fait pour Nathan – ce que Severus avait appelé une fois les conneries de famille. Mais il ne pensait plus ainsi à présent, et comment l'aurait-il pu après que Nathan l'a (1) appelé Papa? Ils étaient une famille, son fils et lui mais cela n'incluait pas Hermione. Severus se renfrogna. La famille de Nathan incluait Hermione, mais Severus ne le faisait pas. Une telle chose pourrait-elle exister sans hypocrisie?

Il ferma son journal de recherche et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en regardant la porte close, contemplant la femme qui venait de partir.

Ils interagiraient, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, et en toute sincérité, aussi longtemps qu'elle restait sur ce sujet – Nathan – il ne pouvait pas la mettre dans la catégorie des problèmes. Une amitié alors? Severus pensa que c'était acceptable; Nathan le méritait. Ils partageaient aussi un intérêt professionnel commun; elle était capable de tenir une conversation intéressante à l'occasion...

Il grogna. Qui essayait-il de tromper? Elle était la seule qui ait vraiment essayé d'avoir une sorte de relation avec lui, mis à part les Malefoys. Severus supposa qu'il pouvait vivre avec sa présence. C'était elle qui sacrifiait quelque chose après tout, pas lui.

Si seulement il comprenait pourquoi...

Severus réouvrit son journal de recherche. Il y aurait de nombreux moments pour analyser Granger, il en était certain. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était prête de disparaître de sitôt.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione transplana dans la ruelle près de son appartement. Elle pleurait comme une adolescente ridicule en parcourant à l'aveugle le chemin bien connu vers son immeuble en grimpant les marches aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle lutta avec ses clés et eut presque recourt à la magie pour ouvrir la porte – presque. Elle inspira profondément, suffisamment pour stabiliser ses mains et lui permettre d'entrer dans l'appartement. Tout contrôle fut rompu au moment où elle sut qu'elle était seule à l'abri pour se vautrer dans l'auto-apitoiement.

Hermione commençait à croire Severus quand il disait qu'elle était folle. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être rejeté encore et encore comme elle l'avait été et continuer à y revenir? Quelle genre de femme malade ferait ça? C'était malsain!

Malsain et douloureux, comme perdre pied, tomber sans s'arrêter. Quand avait-elle laissé une place aussi importante à Severus dans sa vie au point qu'elle dépendait maintenant de lui pour respirer correctement?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et lutta pour reprendre contrôle à nouveau.

Encore un coup à la porte.

D'autres respirations apaisantes. _C'est ridicule. _Elle faisait une tempête dans un verre d'eau.

« Hermione? »

C'était Erica, sa voisine.

« Hermione, ça va? »

La jeune femme se leva du canapé et ouvrit la porte pour son amie. Elle dut offrir une vision effrayante car Erica écarquilla les yeux au moment où elle la vit. « Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que Nathan va bien? »

Hermione recommença presque à pleurer à la mention de son – leur – fils. Avait-elle fait autant d'efforts parce que Severus était le père de Nathan? S'il ne l'avait pas été, aurait-elle été aussi loin dans sa plaidoirie? Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et les bras d'Erica l'entourèrent, la guidant vers le canapé. « Nathan va – va bien, » lui dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

« Oh, merci mon Dieu, » soupira son amie de soulagement tout en faisant des caresses circulaires dans le dos d'Hermione. Cela aida. « Ton ami William est venu te voir et il m'a dit que tu avais été appelée parce qu'il y avait un problème avec Nathan, et tu reviens tout à coup après des jours, en pleurant... je pensais... je ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais. »

Hermione était plus calme à présent. Elle renifla devant l'affection procurée par son amie. « Nathan était malade. J'étais avec lui. »

« Que s'est-il passé? » s'enquit Erica.

Hermione se leva du canapé. « Du thé? » proposa-t-elle. Elle connaissait bien Erica et était sûre qu'elle pouvait se confier à elle, mais les vieux secrets avaient la vie dure...

« Je vais faire le thé. Va te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et enfile quelque chose de confortable. » Erica la chassa de la pièce et Hermione put entendre le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant dans la cuisine alors qu'elle traversait sa chambre pour aller dans sa salle de bain.

Le fait de se regarder dans le miroir lui fit fermer les yeux; seul un bain intégral pourrait faire quelque chose pour _ça, _songea-t-elle. Hermione se passa tout de même de l'eau sur le visage. L'eau l'aida à clarifier ses pensées, à défaut de ses yeux rougis. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se vêtit de quelque chose de léger et chaud, même si elle tremblait toujours. Elle inspira une dernière fois profondément avant de retrouver Erica.

Une tasse de thé fut poussée dans sa direction quand elle s'installa sur le sofa. Hermione le sirota et fit la grimace.

« Je sais que tu préfère avec du sucre dedans, mais je pense qu'une boisson forte te fera aller mieux pour l'instant, » se justifia Erica. « Es-tu plus calme maintenant? »

Hermione acquiesça et posa la tasse sur la table basse qui faisait face au canapé. « Merci. »

Erica s'assit à côté d'elle sur le coussin et la regarda, l'air d'attendre. Hermione savait que son amie voulait savoir ce qui l'avait autant peinée mais qu'elle était trop embarrassée pour demander. Hermione soupira en laissant ses yeux se fermer brièvement.

« Je suis folle, » avoua-t-elle.

Après quelques instants de silence, Erica demanda, « Que veux-tu dire? »

« J'ai perdu la tête, et avec ça, tout sens de fierté ou d'auto-respect, » élabora Hermione. « Oh, et je dois mentionner mon coeur, cette chose. J'en veux à cette stupide chose pour tous les ennuis qui conduisent à ma folie. »

« Les hommes? » questionna Erica.

Hermione renifla. « Est-ce un homme? Je me demande. Est-ce qu'une telle créature sans coeur, faite d'acier et de glace peut être qualifiée d'humain? » Elle grimaça avant d'abandonner et de laisser tomber sa tête sur le coussin derrière elle. « Severus, » dit-elle, la voix teintée par la défaite.

« Ça ressemble à un nom d'homme pour moi, » commenta son amie. « Un nom que je n'ai jamais entendu jusque là mais un nom d'homme, j'en suis presque sûre. »

La tête d'Hermione tomba sur le côté et elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Erica avant de dire, « c'est le père de Nathan. »

Erica écarquilla les yeux pendant un moment. « Est-ce qu'il...? A-t-il...? Tu pleurais. A-t-il - »

« Jamais. Il n'est pas comme ça. » Hermione évita le regard de son amie. « Je suis une idiote. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi penser. »

« Pas de problème, » lui assura Hermione. « C'est un salaud mais pas comme ça. »

« Hermione. »

Quand Erica s'arrêta à son nom, la sorcière soupira et se redressa sur le canapé pour atteindre sa tasse de thé fort. Après l'avoir siroté et grimacé à nouveau, elle commença, « Je ne l'ai revu qu'après que Nathan a commencé son année au pensionnat; il est enseignant là-bas. C'était compliqué comme tu peux l'imaginer, surtout après qu'il a tout découvert à propos de Nathan. »

« Il ne savait pas?! » Hermione baissa les yeux vers sa tasse sous le ton accusateur d'Erica. « Désolée. Je veux dire, je me doutais que c'était quelque chose d'aussi compliqué que ça, mais... Oh bon sang, » jura son amie en échouant dans sa tentative de s'excuser.

« Je sais. C'est un désastre total. Nathan souffre, Severus souffre et c'est entièrement de ma faute. » dit Hermione et elle eut mal pour eux trois. C'était encore plus douloureux parce que le fait d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre faisait sembler ses sentiments pour Severus encore plus mal placés, ou mal calculés, du moins.

« Ils s'y font maintenant, » poursuivit Hermione en essayant de trouver du bon dans tout ça. « Nathan a appelé Severus 'Papa'. » Elle tenta de sourire.

« Tu l'aimes? » demanda Erica et le coeur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine, des larmes se formèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux.

« Je suis folle, » répondit-elle.

« Oh, ma chérie. » Erica lui prit la tasse des main et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione sanglota sur l'épaule de son amie et laissa la frustration prendre le contrôle de ses larmes qui ruisselaient; larmes idiotes mais libératrices. Mais elles finirent par se tarir, laissant Hermione vidée mais apaisée.

« Alors, il est professeur, » dit Erica après le silence qui était devenu suffisamment confortable pour pouvoir être interrompu. « Je ne peux pas dire que je suis vraiment surprise. »

« Il est tellement comme Nathan: intelligent, têtu... »

« Et je pensais que c'était de toi que Nathan tenait ça. »

Hermione ne put retenir le sourire qui grandissait, étirant les commissures de sa bouche. « Les cheveux noirs, les yeux, les mains gracieuses... » poursuivit-elle. « Nathan est sans aucun doute le fils de Severus, » poursuivit-elle. « Non pas que j'en ai jamais douté, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement en se rendant compte combien cette dernière déclaration pouvait être mal interprétée.

Erica sourit, acceptant les certitudes d'Hermione. Elle était une bonne amie; elle n'avait jamais jugé Hermione même si l'identité du père de Nathan avait été complètement inconnue. Cela la poussa à se demander ce qu'Erica penserait de Severus. Toutes deux étaient proches en âge; son amie avait toujours été une source de soutien sur ses problèmes de coeur, aidant Hermione sur son sentiment d'insécurité et ses peurs concernant les relations qu'elle avait eu par le passé. Pouvait-elle l'aider à faire le point sur ses sentiments pour Severus, cette masse de confusion, de douleur et de clarté qui s'était emparé de son coeur et ne voulait pas partir?

Hermione se rendit compte que Erica l'avait observée minutieusement, sans doute curieuse à propos de Severus. La jeune sorcière jugea que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires que ce qu'elles étaient déjà.

« Depuis que je l'ai revu, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes pensées, de mes rêves... c'est comme si j'avais attendu toute ma vie pour ce moment où j'allais rencontrer Severus et... me réveiller pour... » C'était plus difficile à expliquer que ce que Hermione pensait.

« L'amour au premier regard? » proposa Erica.

« C'est ce que je pensais mais je n'en suis plus sûre maintenant. Je perds la tête, Erica. Il dit que je suis folle, et je commence à penser qu'il a raison. »

« Il a tort. L'amour n'est pas rationnel, Hermione. Tu n'es pas folle, » la sermonna son amie. « Peut-être que tu l'aimais déjà avant. Peut-être que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer, même après toutes ces années passées chacun de votre côté. »

« Je... » Comment Hermione pouvait-elle expliquer qu'aucun amour n'avait été impliqué dans la conception de Nathan? « Il n'y avait rien avant, Erica, » commença-t-elle. « Severus et moi n'avons jamais été un couple. Nathan... Nous avons passé une nuit ensemble et Severus ne m'a plus jamais parlé, jusqu'à récemment. »

« Et tu étais sans aucun doute blessée par son attitude, » supposa Erica.

Non, elle ne l'avait pas été. C'était elle qui s'était enfuie du monde sorcier – de lui. « Je n'ai jamais cherché à le revoir non plus. Il n'y avait rien entre nous. »

« Il y avait certainement quelque chose entre vous, » réfuta Erica. « Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer passer une nuit avec un homme que tu ne connais pas. »

« Nous travaillions ensemble; j'étais son assistante sur quelques travaux. » Hésita Hermione, son visage s'empourpra avant qu'elle n'ajoute, « Avant ça, il était mon professeur. »

Une lueur malicieuse éclaira le visage d'Erica.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça, » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. « Je n'avais pas de béguin pour lui quand j'étais à l'école, ou quoique ce soit du genre. Mauvais professeur, » elle marmonna cette dernière partie. « J'admire Severus pour son intelligence, son intégrité, il est brillant. Il est respectable en tant qu'homme et dans son domaine de compétence. C'est un professeur exigeant et je doute qu'il soit le préféré d'un seul de ses élèves – bien que ses cours aient toujours été les préférés de Nathan, » ajouta Hermione comme après réflexion, puis elle essaya de se rappeler pourquoi elle n'avait pas remarquer combien Severus était brillant dès le début.

Ah, oui. Il a tout fait pour être odieux avec Harry et ses amis, y compris elle-même.

« Il ne pouvait pas me supporter en tant qu'élève, et je lui en voulais pour ça, » admit Hermione. « Ce n'est qu'après être sortie de l'école et avoir commencé à travailler avec lui que j'ai commencé à vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était tellement salaud en tant que professeur. »

« Et alors, tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, tu as partagé son lit et... » Erica s'arrêta à la moitié de sa phrase comme si la lumière s'était faite dans sa tête. « Il est marié, c'est ça? »

« Non! » L'énergie que mit Hermione pour réfuter cette idée la surprit elle-même. « Je veux dire, non, il est célibataire. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour des relations à cette époque, et Severus est très réservé, il ne fréquente pas beaucoup les gens. » Elle n'avait jamais examiné la vie amoureuse que Severus avait pu avoir. Non pas qu'elle ait beaucoup considéré sa vie loin de Poudlard. Il ne semblait même pas quitter le château, bien qu'il devait le faire en quelques occasion. Le fait que Severus ait un filleul dont elle n'était pas au courant prouvait qu'il avait une vie sociale hors de ces murs de pierre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Était-il marié? Divorcé? Tout à coup, elle éclata de rire. Il ne l'était pas ou alors il aurait utilisé le prétexte de l'épouse pour la repousser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? » demanda Erica, de toute évidence désorientée.

« Severus avec une épouse, » répondit Hermione en souriant toujours, puis elle reprit son sérieux. « C'est un solitaire qui maintient à distance quiconque essaye d'entrer dans sa vie. » Dans cette optique, Hermione se remémora les nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient eu concernant Nathan. « Je ne pense pas qu'il se considère lui-même digne qu'on se soucie de lui. »

« Et toi, tu te soucies de lui. »

« Mais lui non. Il me l'a fait comprendre très clairement plus d'une fois. »

« Tu en es sûre? Tu es une femme tellement adorable, Hermione... »

Le compliment la fit sourire. « J'en suis tout à fait sûre, Erica. Il l'a dit avec de nombreux mots. » Hermione baissa les yeux vers sa tasse à thé vide posée sur la table basse, son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. « Je vais l'accepter et passer à autre chose. »

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie, appréciant l'excitation d'être de retour de ce côté du monde, d'être à nouveau capable d'interagir avec ses amis, et il était déjà attendu dans le bureau de son père pour une retenue. Au moins, il n'y serait pas tout seul cette fois – Kevin et Andy était aussi convoqués.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je devrais aussi être en retenue, » se plaignit Andy. « Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était de vous dire que vous alliez vous attirer des ennuis. Maintenant, vous les avez eu et je dois payer pour avoir eu raison. »

« Arrête de te comporter comme un Poufsouffle pleurnichard et avance plus vite, Andy. Ça ne va rien arranger si nous sommes en retard d'une seconde, » lui dit Kevin.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, » Nathan rassura ses amis inquiets. « Ce ne sera que pour quelques heures. »

Il se sentait responsable du fait que ses amis aient écopé d'une retenue mais il ne pouvait rien y faire actuellement. Il ne savait pas de quelle humeur serait le revêche professeur, et la seule chose à laquelle Nathan pouvait penser pour le moment était de ne pas avoir à faire face à l'homme seul à seul. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et il ne pouvait se rappeler que trop bien comment il s'était accroché à lui, incapable de rester éloigné de ce papa soudainement attentif.

Comment son père allait-il le saluer à présent? Allaient-ils revenir à 'Mr. Granger' et 'Professeur Rogue'? Nathan avait eu peu de temps pour songer à tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son séjour hors de son corps, et pour lui, de nombreuses choses avaient changé – son âme avait changé.

Il atteignirent la porte du bureau, elle était ouverte. L'anxiété que ressentait Nathan sur le fait de revoir son père fut rapidement remplacée par une irritation instantanée.

Malefoy était là.

Nathan et ses amis entrèrent, se joignant au Serpentard devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. D'un mouvement de la main, Rogue ferma la porte derrière eux. Le maître des Potions se leva de sa chaise et commença à circuler autour des quatre élèves.

« Vous êtes ici ce soir à cause de votre mystérieuse incompétence à comprendre et à suivre les règles; après qu'elles ont été rappelées soigneusement à certains d'entre vous. » La dernière partie fut dite très près de l'oreille de Malefoy. Le professeur Rogue fit une pause et recommença à marcher. « Malheureusement, votre absence de sagesse ne peut pas être surveillée quand elle atteint des proportions qui mettent en danger la vie de quelqu'un. » Cette fois, les derniers mots furent dit directement dans l'oreille droite de Nathan. Après une pause éloquente, le professeur Rogue vint se placer devant les quatre garçons. « Il y a plusieurs chaudrons sales qui vous attendent dans la salle de classe. Puisque votre intelligence et votre discernement sont douteux, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à utiliser vos baguettes. Le travail stupide et manuel semble bien mieux coller, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord? » Il haussa un sourcil.

Aucun ne se sentit l'envie de répondre à la question.

« Les chaudrons ne vont pas se nettoyer tout seuls! » aboya le professeur Rogue et les garçons commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte tous à la fois. « Mr. Granger, » appela l'homme et Nathan resta derrière, se tenant près de la porte de sortie. Ce ne fut que quand les autres furent partis que son père lui fit signe, « Nathan, venez par ici. »

Les épaules du garçon se détendirent légèrement à l'utilisation de son prénom. Il retourna vers le bureau de son père et attendit.

« Comment vous sentez-vous? »

La question était agréablement surprenante. « Je vais bien, » répondit Nathan.

Son père l'observa intensément et attestant probablement de la véracité de sa courte réponse, il acquiesça et tendit la main vers une fiole de potion rouge sur son bureau.

« Buvez ceci, » lui dit l'homme en lui tendant la fiole déjà débouchée. « C'est de la Pimentine et vous en prendrez une fois par jours pendant les trois prochains jours. »

La potion eut pour effet secondaire que de la vapeur s'échappa des oreilles de Nathan. Son père hocha à nouveau la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Vous êtes attendus dans mon bureau tous les soirs après le dîner pour la prendre. »

Nathan acquiesça. « Merci... » il ajouta presque un 'Papa' après son remerciement mais ne le fit pas. Cette nouvelle situation le faisait toujours se sentir un peu gêné, ne sachant pas comment réagir autour de l'homme, en dépit de ce qu'avait dit sa mère. D'abord il était traité de sombre crétin sans sagesse, puis il était considéré avec une préoccupation paternelle. A qui avait-il affaire, au professeur Rogue ou à son papa? A qui devait-il s'adresser?

« Venez, » dit son père en le soulageant de ce dilemme et en le poussant vers la porte d'une main douce. « Vous avez encore des chaudrons à nettoyer. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de potions. Nathan poussa un soupir dès qu'il vit qu'il serait obligé de prendre le chaudron situé sur la même paillasse que celui de Malefoy. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère, ni son père mais il détestait toujours Malefoy pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le blondinet ne détourna pas son attention de sa tâche pendant qu'il approchait, et ce fut ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Nathan.

Il se mit au travail, essayant aussi d'être isolé dans ses pensées, et bien qu'il ait réussi à se sortir Malefoy de la tête, il ne pouvait pas en dire la même chose de son père. Nathan voulut regarder vers l'avant de la salle de classe où il trouverait son père. La gentillesse avec laquelle il avait été traité plus tôt provoqua un sentiment de manque vis-à-vis de son papa – l'âme libre de son père. Il voulait parler à _ce _Severus Rogue à nouveau; il voulait que les choses soient comme elles l'avaient été dans la Tour d'Astronomie, pour toujours. Nathan récura le chaudron et passa par toutes les questions qu'il n'avait pas posées alors et qui lui brûlaient les lèvres à présent.

Patience: c'était ce qu'avait demandé l'âme de l'homme. C'était aussi ce que lui avait demandé sa mère avant de partir mais sa demande concernait un autre sorcier. Nathan jeta un coup d'oeil à Malefoy. Connaissait-il son papa – l'homme derrière cette apparence sévère? Nathan espérait que non. Il voulait cette part de Rogue pour lui tout seul.

Le jeune garçon fit une pause pour reposer ses bras fatigués. Il regardait son père quand l'homme en question leva les yeux quelques instants plus tard et croisa son regard. Il semblait fatigué, songea Nathan, et il se sentit aussitôt responsable. Il recommença à frotter le chaudron, pour terminer rapidement cette retenue pour que son papa puisse se reposer. _Mon Papa. _Et Nathan sourit tendrement.

Peu de temps après, une chaise racla le sol mais Nathan poursuivit son travail, imperturbable. Il sentit une cessation de mouvement à côté de lui et se rendit compter que Malefoy avait soudainement arrêté de travailler. Ce fait attira son attention. Nathan leva la tête à temps pour voir le regard plaintif que Malefoy adressa au professeur Rogue et il fut heureux de ne voir aucune sympathie se refléter dans celui de son père.

Nathan frotta le chaudron d'un air absent et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Son père lança un regard noir à son filleul; Malefoy baissa les yeux et recommença, lentement, à frotter. Nathan eut un sourire narquois et entendit immédiatement son père pousser un soupir. Rapidement, l'homme se tint devant leur paillasse, faisant obstruction à la plupart de la lumière.

« Nous sommes ici ce soir parce que vous ne parvenez pas à être civil l'un envers l'autre, » leur dit le professeur Rogue.

Jetant un dernier long regard vers les yeux fatigués de son père, Nathan sentit sa culpabilité s'accroître à nouveau et reporta son attention ailleurs.

« Vous comprenez bien que rien de ce que vous faites ne changera la situation, n'est-ce pas? »

Du coin de l'oeil, Nathan vit Malefoy acquiescer. Il braqua son regard sur l'oreille gauche de son père, incapable de croiser son regard, et acquiesça à son tour.

« Nathan est mon fils, Devon, et j'aimerais que tu le traite en tant que tel, » dit son père au Serpentard.

« Oui, Oncle Severus, » approuva le garçon d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Nathan, Devon est mon filleul et j'aimerais que vous le traitiez en conséquence, » lui dit son père.

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-il docilement.

Apparemment, trop docilement d'après le regard intense de son père. Nathan se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que l'incertitude s'emparait à nouveau de lui, le laissant anxieux.

« Je parle sérieusement, Nathan, » réitéra l'homme.

« Je sais, Monsieur. Je comprends, » essaya-t-il de le rassurer en sentant ses joues le brûler. Il voulait que son père retourne à son bureau pour que la gêne s'en aille également. Nathan reprit rapidement son travail en gardant les yeux sur le chaudron. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la salle de classe était devenue silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le bruit reprenne autour de lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, frottant plus fort.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il termina son travail, s'approcha du bureau de son père et dit, « Le chaudron est propre. Puis-je partir, Monsieur? »

L'homme porta son attention sur lui. Nathan cacha ses mains dans ses poches en déplaçant son pied sur la jointure entre deux pierres du sol et en baissant la tête pour le regarder.

« Vous vous sentez bien? »

Nathan arrêta de bouger. « Je suis un peu fatigué, je suppose. »

« Très bien, » concéda son père. « Vous pouvez partir. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Nathan ne songea même pas à attendre ses amis, et pour être honnête, il ne se rappela d'eux que quand il entra dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, se trouvant stupide d'avoir agi comme un bébé dans les cachots. Le professeur Rogue, son père, son papa – il avait pu voir les trois dans l'homme ce soir, et sa tête le faisait souffrir. Nathan retira rapidement ses chaussure, ses robes et fut bientôt prêt pour aller au lit.

Dormir, cet heureux état d'inconscience lui permettrait de se sentir bien.

Et rêver pourrait le mener à son papa. Nathan sourit et se laissa porter au pays des rêves.

~o0oOo0o~

Avec le temps, les choses revinrent à une certaine normalité. Nathan avait décidé qu'il suivrait son père et verrait ce que ça faisait. Il l'appellerait 'Professeur Rogue' et 'Monsieur' à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui en tant que 'Mr. Granger' et il l'appellerait... rien du tout chaque fois que son père utiliserait son prénom.

C'était logique.

Quelques fois, surtout avant d'aller au lit, Nathan pesait le pour et le contre de changer le 'Rien du tout' en 'Papa' et songeait aux conséquences.

Les conséquences... Il pouvait s'imaginer dans les bras de son père, englouti d'amour et d'acceptation. Il pouvait aussi s'imaginer être repoussé et n'être jamais plus appelé autrement que 'Mr. Granger'. C'était trop risqué. Son papa lui avait demandé d'être patient pour une bonne raison.

Il avait été patient pendant la première semaine, avait docilement rencontré son père pour prendre sa potion, avait partagé un dîner embarrassant avec ses parents le dimanche et était passé par le cours de Potions sans aucun incident. Malefoy se tenait à l'écart, probablement trop horrifié à l'idée de nettoyer d'autres chaudrons, et Nathan n'aurait pas pu y accorder moins d'importance.

Le mercredi suivant Nathan avait retrouvé son père pour le thé et une conversation guindée. Cette nuit-là, il souhaita vivement d'avoir une chance d'être à nouveau avec son papa et s'était endormi dans l'espoir que ses rêves prendraient ce chemin et qu'il aurait la chance de se souvenir de leur rencontre le lendemain matin.

Nathan avait accepté cela comme étant la nouvelle normalité de sa vie, même après s'être réveillé de nombreux matin en se sentant vide. Il avait essayé de combler ce manque en jouant avec ses amis et écrivant des lettres aux gens qu'il aimait. Son parrain avait été doué pour éviter le sujet de Rogue, tout comme Oncle Ron. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup aidé, se rendit compte Nathan. Il voulait quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait discuter _de _son père. Il était allé au bureau du professeur Lupin.

« Professeur Lupin, vous êtes là? » La porte n'avait pas été fermée. Nathan avait scruté ce qui semblait être une pièce vide. Il avait décidé d'entrer mais au même moment, une porte s'était ouverte de l'autre côté de la pièce et le professeur Lupin était entré, seulement, il avait été accompagné par le père de Nathan.

« Nathan? » avait dit le professeur Lupin, visiblement surpris de sa présence ici.

« Bonjour, Professeur Lupin, » avait-il salué, puis il avait hoché la tête vers son père. « Salut. »

Son père avait hoché la tête en retour et les deux professeurs avaient attendu que Nathan révèle la raison de sa visite.

« Heu... J'étais... en train de faire mes devoirs et j'...avais des questions à ce sujet. »

Son père l'avait observé intensément et Nathan avait gigoté, nerveux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit dans le bureau du professeur Lupin au moment exact où il avait décidé d'aller voir son Directeur de Maison? Ça l'avait irrité alors et c'était toujours le cas.

« Je pourrais demander demain en cours, Monsieur. Bonne soirée. »

Il s'était enfui avant qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne puisse émettre d'objection. Nathan n'était pas un froussard; non, il en était presque sûr. Ce qu'il avait fait avait simplement prouvé qu'il pouvait toujours être patient et attendre. Il était sorti et s'était dirigé vers la Tour Gryffondor, et le jour suivant, il avait inventé une question pour le Professeur Lupin sur le devoir qu'il leur avait donné.

Le vendredi, il avait enlacé sa mère plus longtemps que d'habitude. Elle l'avait embrassé sur le front et il avait fermé les yeux.

« Qu'y-a-t-il? » avait-elle demandé, inquiète.

« Ce n'est rien, » lui avait-il dit. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien entre ton papa et toi? »

Le petit mot l'avait blessé mais Nathan était parvenu à sourire. « Oui. »

Elle avait eu l'air satisfaite de sa réponse et avait abandonné toute autre question qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Le dîner familial de cette semaine avait semblé encore plus déconnecté de la réalité que le précédent. C'était quand il avait senti que sa mère n'agissait pas comme d'habitude qu'il avait songé, mais non pour la première fois, que peut-être il s'était réveillé dans une autre dimension. Il était Nathan Granger mais le monde autour de lui était celui d'une autre version de lui-même, comme dans les films. Cela expliquerait pourquoi le dîner dans les appartements du professeur Rogue avait eut l'air d'être un événement aussi normal ce week-end-là. Là ou dans la Grande Salle, l'expérience aurait été la même, d'après Nathan.

Il avait observé sa mère attentivement alors. Cachait-elle quelque chose? C'était généralement ce que signifiait son silence... ou peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas comporté comme le Nathan de cette dimension et qu'ils allaient le confronter à n'importe quel moment. Elle avait été polie, comme toujours, mais trop silencieuse et toute la soirée s'était déroulée avec ses parents l'interrogeant à tour de rôle sur les choses les plus banales. Avaient-ils été en train d'essayer de découvrir s'il était celui qu'il prétendait être?

Ce n'était pas un film fantastique.

Que se passait-il...?

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir la semaine prochaine, » avait annoncé sa mère après que les plats ont disparu.

« Pourquoi? » avait demandé Nathan alors que son appréhension augmentait.

« Il y a une conférence à Madrid le week-end prochain, » lui avait-elle dit en souriant. « William et moi avons quelques présentations à faire. »

« Oh. » Nathan n'avait pas voulu qu'elle s'en aille mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire ou à protester à ce moment-là.

Son père, d'un autre côté... « Tous vos autres rendez-vous vous ont fait faux-bond? »

Elle avait ignoré cette étrange question, gardant son regard posé sur Nathan. « Que puis-je te ramener d'Espagne? »

« Hmmm. Une épée? Une épée de roi. » Il avait sourit, réconforté par la familiarité de cette tradition. Chaque fois que sa mère avait du voyager pour une conférence et avait du le laisser derrière, elle lui demandait ce que serait sa compensation pour avoir été un gentil garçon pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Il avait une collection de porte-clé de toute l'Europe grâce à ça.

« Une épée de roi? » Elle avait fait semblait d'être étonnée. « Ce sera une tâche difficile. Je suppose que tu sais qu'on ne peut pas acheter d'épée de roi? Je vais devoir défier en duel le roi en personne! »

Nathan avait souri devant les pitreries de sa mère. Il avait été sur le point de répondre quand son père l'avait devancé.

« Pas recommandé si le chevalier que vous choisissez est un Moldu. »

« William peut t'aider à acheter l'épée, Maman. Il saura laquelle acheter, » avait dit Nathan à sa mère et il avait reçu un sourire éclatant en retour.

Son père était devenu muet après ça et était demeuré distant depuis. Pendant la visite pour prendre le thé de cette semaine-là, il avait été formel et plus froid qu'auparavant, si cela était possible. Cela avait amené Nathan à se demander... mais il avait beau réfléchir tant qu'il pouvait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter ça. Il se passait quelque chose et il n'arrivait pas à ne serait-ce que commencer à comprendre ce que c'était. Le dernier dîner familiale avait été aussi lointain que si son esprit était parti, et cela n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Nathan n'avait rien fait ou dit pour contrarier son père – du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait; il ne pouvait jamais être sûr avec le professeur Rogue.

Peut-être avait-il été contrarié parce que sa mère ne viendrait pas le week-end suivant. C'était une possibilité parce que le dimanche suivant, Nathan s'était approché de son père, assis à la Grande Table pendant le déjeuner.

« Dois-je vous retrouver dans votre bureau ou directement dans vos appartements ce soir? » avait-il demandé. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire sans sa mère pour l'accompagner à ce rendez-vous.

« Pour quoi faire? » avait rétorqué son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Nathan avait fait de même en retour. « Pour dîner, » lui avait-il rappelé, irrité.

« Votre mère n'est pas là. »

« Mais je suis toujours là, » avait-il fait remarquer. « Et vous êtes là aussi. » En y repensant maintenant, cela avait été une manière assez impolie de présenter les choses mais vraiment, les mots étaient sortis avant que Nathan ne puisse en trouver de mieux.

Malgré tout, au lieu d'une réplique fâchée, Nathan avait reçu un regard adouci de la part de l'homme. « Mes appartements, si vous connaissez le chemin. »

« Je le connais, » avait dit Nathan avant de retourner à la Table des Gryffondors.

Il avait songé à ne pas se rendre au rendez-vous après ça, mais finalement, il y avait été. Le silence – inconfortable, pesant – voilà comment définir cette soirée.

Rétrospectivement, depuis qu'il s'était ensorcelé lui-même, les choses avaient pris la direction opposée à celle que Nathan espérait. Pensées illusoires mais il avait voulu sourire à son papa, plaisanter avec lui, agir comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de problème. Cette année commençait à être aussi nulle que la précédente.

Pour prouver que ses conclusions n'étaient pas erronées, Nathan s'était rendu plus tôt au bureau de son père ce jour-là pour leur thé habituel et l'avait regretté à l'instant où il avait vu l'homme penché sur son bureau, presque caché par des parchemins et des livres.

« Si vous êtes trop occupé, nous pouvons annuler le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, » avait proposé Nathan. Cela l'avait peiné à ce moment-là, et c'était toujours le cas, quand son père avait visiblement pris en compte cette proposition. Il ne voulait pas être une obligation sur le programme de l'homme.

« Je vais faire une pause, » avait été sa réponse tardive. Ils s'étaient rendus à ses quartiers et le thé avait été servi, comme d'habitude.

Nathan avait essayé de lancer une vraie conversation mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu de son père avait été des grognements et des réponses d'un mot. Son père n'avait pas du tout été là – et son papa, encore moins. Il était hors de vue, complètement hors de portée de Nathan.

Il aurait du retourner à la salle commune mais le jeune garçon avait choisi un autre chemin. Il avait prévu d'aller à la Tour d'Astronomie mais n'était pas parvenu à s'y rendre non plus. Ses pas avaient peu à peu ralenti jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse d'avancer complètement.

Parce que son papa ne serait pas à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Son papa était prisonnier dans le corps de son père et était actuellement dans les cachots.

Nathan regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se tenait de l'autre côté du couloir avec la grande fenêtre qui offrait la plus belle vue du parc, de la forêt et du village de Pré-Au-Lard. C'était son lieu préféré dans le château, là où il venait toujours pour réfléchir sans être dérangé. Il s'assit sur le rebord et regarda le vent souffler dans les arbres, agitant les feuilles enneigées en cette froide soirée.

Patience, patience. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être patient. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si difficile bon sang? Nathan savait que son pouvait être extraordinaire s'il le voulait; c'était ce qu'il était au fond de lui! Une nouvelle fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Nathan songea à relancer le sort pour libérer son âme à nouveau, juste pour une nuit, et courir pour trouver son papa, pour lui dire de se dépêcher, de se dépêcher de trouver un moyen de prendre le contrôle parce que Nathan ne pouvait pas attendre davantage.

Il était à court de patience.

Attendre était une perte de temps et ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps. Être patient ne les amenait nulle part. Nulle part!

Il appuya son front contre la vitre qui gardait la plupart du froid à l'extérieure et observa son souffle embrumer la vue qu'il avait du parc en bas.

Nathan était fatigué.

Il laissa pendre une jambe, la laissant se balancer contre le mur de pierre.

Nathan était fatigué d'attendre. Il était fatigué que ses attentes soient brisées, infondées.

Il était tout simplement abattu.

~o0oOo0o~

Severus soupira bruyamment. « Je commence à penser que vous aimez nettoyer des chaudrons. » A ces mots, la jambe du garçon cessa son mouvement de pendule, mais lentement, recommença à se balancer.

Severus s'approcha en disant, « Je suis certain que vous savez que vous ne devriez pas être ici. » Son corps faisait obstruction à la lumière provenant d'une torche enflammée située sur le mur opposé. La jambe s'arrêta une fois de plus. « Alors, tout ce qu'il reste à savoir, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là, malgré tout. »

« N'y-a-t-il aucun autre professeur qui patrouille dans les couloirs? » Nathan leva enfin les yeux vers lui pour ajouter, « pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit vous? »

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent légèrement, agacé par le geste de défi de son fils. « Que faites-vous ici, Mr. Granger? »

« Je regarde les lumières de Pré-Au-Lard, » répondit le garçon en se retournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre. « Monsieur. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que, » répondit Nathan en balançant à nouveau sa jambe.

Quand Nathan garda le silence, la patience de Severus fut à bout et il gronda, « parce que quoi? »

« Juste parce que. »

_Gamin impertinent! _Pensa Severus. « Ne testez pas ma patience, Mr. Granger. »

Son fils repoussa sa tête de contre la vitre et s'assit face à lui avec ce qui semblait être un gros effort. Chaque mouvement forcé que faisait Nathan était clairement un affront et cela ne plaisait pas à Severus. En le regardant dans les yeux avec un regard qui trahissait le calme de ses mouvements, Nathan dit, « Vous avez trop de patience, _Monsieur. _» En se levant, il ajouta, « Moi, je n'en ai plus. » Il essaya de s'enfuir mais Severus l'attrapa par les robes.

« Pas si vite. » Il attrapa Nathan par le bras puis le fit se tourner à nouveau vers lui. « Quand je vous demande quelque chose, j'attends une réponse! Ne croyez pas que vous êtes au-dessus des règles de cette école ou que vous avez la liberté d'agir comme bon vous semble. » Il fit une pause en scrutant le visage de son fils à la recherche d'une réaction. « Je ne tolérerai pas votre effronterie, jeune homme! Je suis votre père et vous me devez le respect! »

Nathan se libéra de son emprise. « Maintenant vous vous souvenez? » Severus observa les narines de son fils frémir. « Quand vous voulez que je vous obéisse et que je sois respectueux et amical avec votre filleul, alors là, vous êtes mon père? »

Severus voulut lui dire de surveiller son ton quand il lui parlait mais au lieu de ça, il serra les lèvres. « Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. Ne venons-nous de passer quelques heures ensemble? Vous êtes- »

« Vous n'étiez même pas là! » hurla le garçon. « Nous n'avons pas eu de conversation depuis... »

La douleur dans les yeux de Nathan fit suffoquer Severus et tout d'un coup, la fenêtre vers l'âme de son fils se ferma derrière de lourds verrous. Le garçon baissa la tête, essayant probablement de réfréner ses émotions et tout ce à quoi Severus pouvait penser était... pourquoi? Pourquoi son fils avait-il de la peine? Qu'avait-il fait pour faire souffrir son fils cette fois?

« Nathan... »

« S'il-te-plaît, Papa. S'il-te-plaît, » supplia Nathan dans un murmure précipité sans quitter les yeux de Severus, faisant totalement s'effondrer ses défenses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Severus aussitôt alors qu'il se rapprochait de son fils affolé. Des bras surgirent autour de lui, interrompant son avancée, le tenant là, fermement.

« J'ai été patient. Je l'ai été! J'attendais comme j'ai dit que je le ferais mais je ne crois pas... Papa, je ne peux plus attendre. S'il-te-plaît, ne t'en vas pas. »

Severus posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Nathan et cela eut l'air de détendre l'étreinte désespérée que le garçon maintenait sur lui. Severus n'avait pas compris ce que Nathan avait essayé de dire à travers tous ces balbutiements mais il se rendit compte que le garçon avait besoin de temps avant qu'il ne soit cohérent et prêt à répondre à nouveau.

Il attendit. En apparence, immobile mais en son for intérieur, tout allait très vite, il attendit. Bouger signifierait partir et Nathan l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire – ça, il l'avait parfaitement compris, mais et pour tout le reste, à propos d'attendre et de patience? Il ne bougerait pas et ne quitterait pas les bras de son fils mais maintenant, comment cela aiderait-il Nathan? Severus n'était pas suffisamment chaleureux, il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il tint le garçon en silence et espéra qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Nathan tourna sa tête de gauche à droite contre sa poitrine mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le relâcher. Severus prit ce mouvement comme étant un signe qu'il pouvait libérer ses questions.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Nathan? »

« Tu me manques, Papa, » répondit son fils. Severus n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Comment pourrais-je te manquer? » essaya-t-il.

« Parce que j'espérais que je ne te perdrais pas; je pensais que tu serais là quand je me réveillerai mais là, c'était comme si tu n'avais pas du tout été à la Tour d'Astronomie. »

A la mention de cet endroit, Severus se raidit inconsciemment. Il ne voulait pas que Nathan soit au courant des évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés et avaient changé sa vie. Son fils ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur en lui; Severus voulut que le garçon ôte ses mains de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin que son enfant fasse partie de la froideur.

Il poussa Nathan par les épaules mais juste assez loin pour croiser son regard.

« Pouvons-nous parler? » demanda le garçon.

_Non! _Pensa aussitôt Severus. La réponse dut se lire sur son visage.

« Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas? »

_Comment pourrais-je oublier..._

« Vous dormiez. Il n'y avait que nos âmes. Vous ne vous rappelez pas de m'avoir fait sortir de l'infirmerie? Nous sommes allé à la Tour d'Astronomie ensuite. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, incapable de faire le lien entre ces évènements dont parlait son fils et la nuit où Albus...

« Vous étiez le meilleur. » Le garçon sourit. « Nous sommes restés debout dans le vent. Vous m'avez raconté des histoires sur quand vous étiez un Première Année. Vous m'avez parlé de vol en balais et de la fois où vous êtes rentré dans les branches d'un arbre parce que vous aviez perdu le contrôle de votre balais pendant le cours de vol, et comment vous avez passé la nuit à l'infirmerie à cause d'une jambe cassée. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux quand son fils pouffa de manière inhabituelle. « Qui vous a dit ça? » demanda-t-il, alarmé que Nathan soit au courant d'un tel épisode de son enfance.

Nathan reprit son sérieux mais garda un léger sourire. « Vous, mais vous ne vous en souvenez pas, n'est-ce pas? » Son sourire s'effaça lentement. « Vous dormiez. Pour vous, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, seulement, ça n'en était pas un. Votre âme était avec la mienne. Nous y étions et je peux me rappeler de tout parce que je ne dormais pas – c'était le sortilège. Je me souviens de tout. Ce n'était pas un rêve. »

Severus commençait à saisir un peu ce que racontait Nathan, mais il restait encore de nombreuses choses incompréhensibles. « Mon âme était avec la vôtre mais nous ne sommes jamais sortis de l'infirmerie. »

« Non, pas quand vous étiez sous l'emprise du sort mais quand vous dormiez, » lui dit Nathan. « C'est vous qui me l'avez expliqué. Quand le corps dort, l'âme est libre. Maman était là aussi mais elle n'est pas venue avec nous à la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Des théories bon marché. Ce que racontait Nathan, ce n'était que des théories inventées et suivies par les gens comme Sybille Trelawney. Severus ouvrit la bouche pour le faire remarquer mais s'interrompit au dernier moment quand sa logique fut mise à contribution.

Comment Nathan saurait-il pour l'accident de balais en première année?

« Je ne vous mens pas, » lui affirma Nathan. « Vous y étiez avec moi, pendant que vous dormiez. »

« Je... » commença Severus. Comment pouvait-il y croire? Comment pouvait-il en douter? « Le couvre-feu est passé. » Il avait besoin de temps. « Nous devrions laisser cette conversation pour un moment plus approprié. Vous devriez être dans votre lit. »

« J'espérais que vous vous rappelleriez. » Déception: cela flottait dans l'air entre eux deux, gagnant en froideur à mesure que son fils desserrait son étreinte. Les yeux de Nathan était tout aussi froid que le château autour de lui. Le garçon lui tourna le dos et demanda, « Quand dois-je venir pour une retenue, Monsieur? »

Un sentiment de perte totale s'empara du coeur de Severus. Il soupira bruyamment dans le couloir. « Je ne veux pas vous donner plus de retenues, Nathan. » Il fixa du regard l'arrière de la tête de son fils, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'elle contenait. Il voulait comprendre ce qui avait été autant de travers, la raison pour laquelle Nathan se sentait si perdu, mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, » marmonna-t-il. « Je vous raccompagne à votre salle commune. » Plaçant une main entre les omoplates de Nathan, Severus l'amena à obéir, les conduisant tous deux lourdement à travers les couloirs vides.

Ce que Nathan avait décrit était effectivement ce dont il rêvait. Autant, Severus voulait croire que tous ces moments qu'il avait partagé avec son fils dans son esprit rempli d'illusions s'étaient vraiment passé, il voulait croire qu'il avait été capable de faire rire son fils, autant, c'était surréaliste.

Il regarda le garçon marchant devant lui. Severus avait rêvé qu'il pouvait rire avec son fils, et bien qu'il voulait que ses rêves deviennent réalité, l'homme qu'il prétendait être en rêves n'était pas réel – il ne savait pas comment être cet homme.

Severus était détruit, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait accepté il y a longtemps. Rien ne pourrait le réparer; il n'y avait aucune rédemption pour lui et il devait vivre sa vie en pénitence.

Il regarda Nathan entrer dans la Tour Gryffondor, les épaules basses, la tête baissée, et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre.

Severus était en train de détruire son fils, comme il savait que ce serait le cas, et Nathan n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle punition. C'était ce qui arrivait à ceux qui essayaient de faire partie de sa vie, pourtant. Alors qu'il marchait seul dans le couloir, Severus se rendit compte qu'il était vide parce que son coeur était resté derrière, à la merci des petites mains de son fils.

Plus tard, en se retournant dans son lit, incapable de trouver le repos car à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, un regard déçu lui envahissait l'esprit, Severus sut qu'il ne pourrait se reposer tant que cette souffrance persisterait.

Il avait su dès le début que ce moment allait venir, et il s'était battu de toutes ses forces contre ce pouvoir irrésistible. Severus avait atteint un point de non-retour, où sa vie dépendait de la faculté de son fils à être heureux. Plus de lutte. Il n'y avait pas de retour et il le savait.

Il respirerait pour voir Nathan respirer. Il mourrait (2) pour le rendre heureux, ou, avec l'aide de Merlin, il essaierait de vivre.

* * *

(1) Je sais que cela peut sembler bizarre dans la forme, mais après 'Après que', il faut mettre de l'indicatif, pas du subjonctif ;)

(2) La différence entre l'imparfait et le conditionnel du verbe 'mourir' n'est pas flagrante, mais ici, c'est bien du conditionnel (juste histoire de lever toute ambiguïté possible)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà, voilà, Severus. Tout va bien se passer. Tu commences juste à apprécier la paternité :0P

**A venir... **Severus prend une décision qui va changer sa vie – et celle des autres – de façon irrévocable.


	30. Chapitre 30: Folie

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé: **_Severus prend une décision qui va changer sa vie – et celle des autres – de façon irrévocable._

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est la première partie d'un chapitre qui devenait trop gros à poster en une fois (encore) et est aussi la base ce qui va suivre. Alors si vous êtes facilement frustré(e), vous devriez peut-être attendre le prochain chapitre pour les lire ensemble (comme ce que j'avais prévu de faire d'abord).

Autre chose, ce chapitre a été édité pour concorder avec le règlement du site concernant les contenus abordant des thèmes pour adultes. Si vous voulez le lire en entier, allez sur: owl(point)tauri(point)org et cherchez _ferporcel _(moi!) ou directement le titre de cette histoire, _Beaucoup Plus Qu'un Granger._

**Note de la traductrice: **Merci pour vos reviews, notamment à _&Mayelle, Shéra, Eileen19, ..., Rosecris, Miss xXX _et _Nesme _que je n'ai pas pu remercier le chapitre 30, le 31 a déjà été publié en anglais et la traduction est déjà en cours alors à bientôt j'espère ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 30: Folie**

Les regards échangés avec son fils étaient ancrés avec la conversation qu'ils avait eu ce soir-là dans le corridor obscur. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis et l'ampleur que prenait ce moment ne faisait que croître à mesure que leur considérations silencieuses respectives se poursuivaient. Des jours et des nuits passèrent dans la réflexion; des jours et des nuits passèrent dans la torture. _Je ne peux rien y faire, _se remémora Severus quand le garçon détourna son regard du sien, le laissant sans réponse, n'apportant que davantage de déception.

Severus voulait que _cette _expression disparaisse du visage de Nathan mais comment pouvait-il aborder son fils et exiger de lui qu'il lui explique ses désirs si tout ce qu'il ferait serait de les écraser? _Je ne peux rien y faire, _se répéta-t-il avec plus de force, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son fils, et parce qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Nathan grandirait et comprendrait que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, mais celle de Severus. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer comment Nathan était entré dans ses rêves pour s'y immiscer et cela n'importait pas aussi longtemps que son fils savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être vrais, Severus ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le Maître des Potions avait commencé à prendre un suppresseur de rêve cette nuit-là, essayant de protéger de Nathan ces moments traîtres. Ce n'était pas dans l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être cet homme, pas même s'il l'avait voulu. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas comment. C'était un gouffre qu'il y avait entre lui et cet homme. _Je ne peux rien y faire, bordel!_

Granger arriverait après le temps passé avec son _chevalier _Moldu et serait, sans aucun doute, trop distraite à rêvasser pour se rendre compte qu'il avait encore foutu la merde avec Nathan. _Bien, _s'efforça-t-il de penser, _je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me fasse la leçon. _Surtout depuis...

_Je ne peux rien y faire, bordel!_

~o0oOo0o~

Sa mère venait juste d'arriver à la maison. Elle serait à Londres pour la nuit et ne viendrait à Poudlard que le matin suivant, ou c'était à peu près ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans sa lettre. Elle lui avait plus manqué cette semaine que lors des précédentes, ce qui était franchement stupide parce que qu'elle soit à la maison à Londres ou à une conférence en Espagne ou n'importe ou ailleurs, c'était la même chose.

Le fait que sa mère lui manque lui donnait l'impression qu'il était un bébé, surtout quand il regardait autour de lui et voyait ses amis qui n'avaient pas vu leurs parents depuis bien plus longtemps que deux semaines.

De plus, son père était juste là, à la Grande Table.

Nathan le regarda et la nostalgie fut rapidement refoulée. Ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la soirée du mercredi n'avait été qu'une stupide erreur. Était-ce trop demander que son père reste dans les cachots pour une fois? Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme hante les couloirs chaque nuit? _Juste pour me surprendre quand j'agis comme un stupide bébé, voilà pourquoi, _songea Nathan et il se sentit immédiatement complètement exténué, détournant les yeux de l'homme assis à la Grande Table.

Il ne laisserait pas cela se reproduire. Il n'était pas un stupide bébé.

_Je ne suis pas un stupide bébé! _Affirma Nathan pour lui-même.

Il arrivait presque à effacer ce souvenir de son esprit et à agir comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. C'était ce que le professeur Rogue avait l'air d'avoir fait.

Bien qu'il avait l'air de presque...

Non, Nathan ne s'éterniserait pas sur ces espoirs stupides, pas même s'il surprenait l'homme à le regarder plus d'une fois. Les espoirs débiles n'étaient que pour les bébés stupides. _Je ne suis pas un stupide bébé!_

Nathan avait douze ans, pas cinq. Il était temps d'oublier ces rêves de père attentif et impliqué. Les garçons étaient en train de discuter des finales de Quidditch. Il devait se concentrer là-dessus.

Et Nathan essaya très fort.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione arriva plus tard que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Son erreur avait été de s'arrêter à son bureau le vendredi après presque une semaine d'absence. Rien que son courrier externe lui avait fait manquer le dîner; les nouvelles apportées par son courrier interne lui avaient pris tout son samedi matin. C'était toujours la même histoire: prenez quelques jours de congés et les étudiants diplômés étaient obligés d'endommager quelque chose de cher et d'indispensable.

Enfin, maintenant, c'était samedi après-midi et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire avait été fait. Elle passa rapidement les portes de Poudlard, ne voulant rien de plus que la chaleur de son fils pour contrer le climat frisquet d'Ecosse. Elle le trouva dans un des jardins d'hiver en train de courir avec d'autres enfant dans une sorte de jeu animé.

Le coeur d'Hermione se gonfla de joie et une partie de la raideur qui pesait sur ses épaules s'atténua. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir été aussi inquiète.

_Ce n'est pas non plus comme si Severus allait briser le coeur de Nathan._

Bien sûr, elle essayait d'oublier que Severus était plutôt adepte du brisage de coeur. Bien sûr, elle essayait de séparer ses sentiments, de compartimenter Severus en tant que père et en tant qu'homme. Le fait de rester éloignée n'avait qu'intensifier ce combat intérieur. Elle avait raison, oui.

Nathan l'aperçut et lui fit un signe. Hermione rayonna de bonheur de voir son petit soleil et elle lui adressa un signe à son tour. Il eut l'air content. Ses inquiétudes étaient apaisées de le voir avec les autres enfants. Il ne s'était sûrement rien passé de catastrophique pendant qu'elle n'était pas là.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta sur place à observer. Probablement trop longtemps parce qu'à présent Nathan courait vers elle, abandonnant le jeu.

« Salut, » salua-t-il, quelque peu hors d'haleine.

« Est-ce que le jeu est fini? » demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant brièvement.

« Nan, » répondit Nathan, à bout de souffle. Se calmant, il ajouta, « on joue juste à chat. Tu vas aller au labo? »

« En fait j'allais aller à la bibliothèque mais il faut d'abord que je - »

« Je viens avec toi, » l'interrompit-il et il retourna en courant vers les autres enfants qui jouaient toujours dans le jardin, sûrement pour leur dire qu'il arrêtait officiellement de jouer. Il haletait à nouveau quand il revint vers elle et annonça avec animation, « Allons-y! » Il la prit par la main, la guidant à travers les couloirs.

De toute évidence, elle lui avait manqué. Le savoir lui réchauffa le coeur.

« Que signifie toute cette précipitation? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as amené l'épée? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Ah, l'épée. Tu m'as presque fait croire que je t'avais manqué. »

Nathan leva les yeux vers elle avec une lueur amusée dans le regard pendant qu'ils attendaient les escaliers. « Non, juste l'épée, » lui dit-il en plaisantant mais ensuite, la lueur dans son regard fut atténuée par quelque chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, » lui dit-elle en espérant que son amour pour lui permettrait d'apaiser ce qui avait préoccupé son fils. Elle espérait aussi que Severus n'était pas à l'origine du problème.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. Hermione voulait que Nathan sache qu'elle était consciente qu'il avait besoin de soutient et elle grimpa les marches en l'enlaçant dans un demi-câlin. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de ses appartements, Nathan souriait doucement et elle savait qu'elle avait réussi et que quel que soit ce qui l'accablait, cela avait été mis de côté pour l'instant. S'il n'était pas encore prêt à en discuter, elle attendrait.

Hermione sortit un paquet de sa poche et l'agrandit. Quand Nathan tendit la main vers celui-ci, cependant, elle le maintint à distance.

« As-tu fait tes devoirs, été à tous tes cours et appris tes leçons? » Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que oui. »

« Le professeur Lupin ne me fera part d'aucune retenue surprise pendant le dîner? »

Nathan hésita alors.

« Nathan! » le sermonna-t-elle, indignée.

« Non, pas de retenue! » se corrigea-t-il rapidement.

« Et tu n'étais pas sûr? » Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait trouvé un cheveu blanc dans sa frange l'autre jour; ce garçon la ferait vieillir avant l'âge.

« J'en suis certain! Aucune retenue, je le jure! »

« Peut-être devrais-je envisager de rendre une visite à ton Directeur de Maison avant de te donner ce cadeau. Nous avions un accord: tu devais bien te conduire pendant que je n'étais pas là et ensuite je te rapportais un cadeau d'Espagne. C'était ça notre marché. »

« Mais je me suis bien tenu! » lui assura Nathan. « Maman... » chouina-t-il.

« Si je découvre que tu me cache quelque chose, je te reprendrai ceci et tu ne la reverras jamais. » Elle lui donna alors le paquet.

« Tu n'auras pas à la reprendre, » dit-il avant de déchirer l'emballage. « Wouah. »

Hermione sourit en voyant son fils intimidé. « Je suppose que nous avons bien choisi. »

« Tu le sais bien. » Il sourit. « C'est Excalibur! »

« Une réplique, bien sûr, et plus petite que l'original. Elle est enchantée afin de ne blesser personne, mais oui, c'est l'épée du Roi Arthur. »

« C'est parfait! » s'exclama Nathan. « Merci, merci! » Il l'enlaça rapidement.

« De rien. Assure-toi juste que je n'aie aucune raison de te la confisquer. » Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui passa complètement inaperçu au milieu de l'émerveillement que ressentait son fils devant son cadeau.

Elle le laissa avec. Hermione avait besoin de passer des robes pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à la bibliothèque et qu'elle puisse soutirer des informations à Nathan.

_Je t'en prie, Severus, demeure son Papa, _pria-t-elle en silence.

~o0oOo0o~

Durant les nombreuses heures qu'elle avait passé avec Nathan, Hermione pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait entendu parler de son père, ne parlons même pas de l'entendre appeler Severus 'Papa'. C'était pour le moins décourageant. Elle savait que Nathan avait décidé ce qu'il attendait de Severus à présent, alors, bien qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à les trouver tout emplis d'amour familiale, Hermione ne s'était pas non plus attendue à ce que Nathan ignore complètement Severus comme il le faisait.

Le déni était bon et sûr mais en tant que mère de Nathan, elle aurait à intervenir et à s'en occuper. C'était comme s'ils tournaient autour du pot. Enfin, peut-être pas tous mais elle ne pouvait dire si Severus l'ignorait _elle_, parce qu'elle l'avait incontestablement évité _lui._ Elle avait réussi à rester hors de son chemin d'une façon dont elle avait réussi à se convaincre qui n'était pas de rester hors de son chemin; elle avait juste été occupée en d'autres endroits que le laboratoire, ce qui était parfaitement vrai, sinon par hasard. Mais à présent, il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher dans la Grande Salle, elle se serait damnée pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Hermione voulut se botter elle-même les fesses pour avoir ne serait-ce que essayé de l'éviter en premier lieu. Comme si elle pouvait oublier Severus Rogue quand elle se trouver sous le même toit que lui. Oh, elle pourrait être aveugle pour de bon et être toujours capable de sentir sa présence à seulement deux sièges d'elle.

_Sois une adulte pour une fois dans ton abyssale vie amoureuse, Hermione! _Se sermonna-t-elle. _Tu l'as laissé te briser le coeur, maintenant fais avec!_

Et elle ferait avec – même si elle avait le choix en la matière. Dès qu'il se leva pour partir, Hermione inspira profondément et le suivit. Elle n'avait jamais fait passer ses besoins avant ceux de Nathan et elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« Severus! » appela-t-elle, sa voix portant dans les couloirs des cachots où elle s'était suffisamment rapprochée pour être entendue sans avoir à crier. « Severus, attends! »

Il ne s'arrêta pas mais il eut le mérite de ralentir le pas pour qu'elle puisse rattraper son retard.

« J'aimerais te dire un mot, s'il-te-plaît. A propos de Nathan, » ajouta-t-elle, ne voulant pas qu'il y ait de méprise ou être ridiculisée sans raison. Elle en avait assez de ses insultes et de ses humiliations – son coeur était totalement d'accord avec cette résolution.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant? Trop peu de moments père-fils à votre goût? Allez-vous exiger que je lui lise des histoires le soir à présent, pendant que je le borde toutes les nuits? Il y a sûrement beaucoup d'histoires que je pourrais lui raconter... Pourquoi pas les détails de mon enfance misérable pour qu'il puisse se sentir mieux à propos de la sienne? »

Hermione ne put que le fixer du regard. Le visage de l'homme en face d'elle était rouge après cette explosion de colère, il la foudroyait du regard.

« Quoi? » aboya-t-il.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle vers un groupe d'élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés sur le chemin de retour vers leur salle commune pour observer leur échange. _Voilà où disparaît la résolution concernant l'humiliation, _songea-t-elle, contrariée.

« Peut-être devrions-nous en parler ailleurs, » suggéra-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas mais se dirigea d'un pas raide vers son bureau.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête avant de le suivre. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé a porte derrière elle, Hermione ne savait toujours pas comment gérer au mieux un Severus d'une humeur aussi explosive. Quand il prit finalement place derrière son bureau, Hermione sentit qu'elle pouvait demander en toute sûreté, « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et Hermione prit cela comme étant un signe qu'il était au moins en train de lutter pour rester maître de son humeur. Elle décida qu'il était dans son meilleur intérêt de lui donner du temps avant de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui et attendit, et cela ne prit pas longtemps après tout. Mais quand il se décida à parler, ce ne fut pas pour lui répondre.

« Qu'y a-t-il à propos de Nathan? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione prit le temps d'étudier ses yeux avant de répondre. Severus n'était pas dans son assiette, c'était plus qu'évident mais était-ce de la résignation qu'elle voyait?

« Avez-vous eu un désaccord? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il évitait de parler de toi cet après-midi et après ce qu'il vient de se passer dans le couloir... » Elle s'arrêta là. Hermione n'était pas à la recherche d'excuses ou de n'importe quoi, même si elle pensait qu'elle en méritait; cependant des priorités signifiaient qu'elle avait besoin de comprendre d'où tout cela était venu.

Peut-être était-ce elle et non Nathan qui était la cause de sa démonstration de mauvaise humeur. Dommage pour lui si c'était le cas parce qu'elle n'irait nulle part avant de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'ils auraient encore à parler de leur fils régulièrement, qu'il le veuille ou non. Nathan ne serait pas affecté par son coeur brisé.

« Je ne suis pas devin, Granger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi votre fils ne vous a pas raconté tous les détails que vous vouliez entendre sur les deux dernières merveilleuses semaines de sa vie. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il a pu penser ou non. » Il la foudroya du regard mais elle était immunisée contre sa mesquinerie. « Si c'est tout ce que vous me vouliez, Granger, vous savez où se trouve la porte, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix égale.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant ça. Non, pas devant la critique implicite de la façon dont elle s'occupait de Nathan ni devant la façon dont il la congédiait, c'était l'absence de mordant qui la fit s'interrompre. Tout d'abord, une explosion de colère au milieu du couloir, ensuite cet étrange air de résignation et maintenant ce...

Il avait l'air fatigué, à présent qu'elle s'autorisait à remarquer son apparence.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Severus. Es-tu malade? » demanda-t-elle et elle regretta ces mots dès qu'ils eurent quitter sa bouche. « Tu n'as pas à répondre, bien sûr. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Enfin, si tu ne sais pas pour ton fils a quelque chose à me cacher sur toi, très bien. Ça va juste me prendre plus de temps pour le faire parler pour que je puisse commencer à l'aider sur ce qui le dérange. J'espère bien sûr que cela se fera avant qu'il ne se blesse lui-même avec un autre sort ou un truc du genre, mais de toute évidence, tu n'avais pas ce genre de soucis en tête en ce moment. » Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en venir là mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne pouvait pas réfréner le ressentiment qui suintait de ses paroles. « Ça ne serait pas de bon augure pour ton temps libre ou des rendez-vous le soir, n'est-ce pas? Quel fardeau ce serait que tu ait à t'occuper de ton fils s'il se retrouvait à nouveau si rapidement à l'infirmerie... » Elle fit une moue horrifiée pour renforcer le poids de ses sarcasmes. « Nous ne voudrions sûrement pas ça. Pauvre de toi! » termina-t-elle.

« Votre fils est un rêveur et si cela l'amène à l'infirmerie, j'y serais déjà parce qu'il y a bien une chose qui me rend malade c'est ça. Enfin, peut-être n'est-ce pas lui que l'on doit blâmer après que _vous _l'avez élevé et obligé à écouter toute sortes de conneries délirantes. »

Donc, c'était sans aucun doute avec elle qu'il avait un problème et pas avec Nathan. Bien, elle ne resterait pas pour la moindre de _ses _conneries à _lui!_ Elle se leva alors.

« Hé bien, ce n'était pas vraiment utile mais suffisant quand même. Bonsoir, Severus. Je te verrai demain au dîner, pas avant j'espère. »

Hermione sortit rapidement, n'accordant aucune attention au grognement de l'homme. Décidément, son absence se révélait payante. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à remettre le sorcier à sa place, ce connard grossier.

Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle était toujours déçue – et inquiète – d'être partie avec juste un grognement.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan frotta sa nuque raide. Regarder un entraînement de Quidditch n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un dimanche matin amusant.

« Wouah! » s'exclama Andy. « T'as vu ça? »

« Ouais, c'était l'Embardée de Potter! » répondit Kevin avec enthousiasme.

« L'Embardée de Potter? » demanda Nathan.

« Tu ne penses pas? Les derniers virages étaient un peu trop larges mais là encore, seul Harry Potter peut le faire sans perdre d'altitude. »

Nathan fronçait les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une Embardée de Potter et cela l'ennuyait parce que ça avait l'air d'être une sorte de manoeuvre de Quidditch inventée par son parrain, une dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, pas moins. On aurait pu penser que son parrain lui en aurait parler. Nathan aurait voulu savoir à l'avance ainsi il n'aurait pas eu l'impression d'être un ermite ou un truc du genre. Il y avait des choses qu'un filleul devait savoir!

« Rogue sait voler sans balai. »

Nathan se figea dès que ces mots lui eurent échappé.

Ses deux meilleurs amis le fixaient du regard, bien sûr, et Nathan n'avait aucune idée d'où c'était sorti. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire quoique ce soit et sûrement pas quelque chose comme ça, quelque chose sur Rogue. Il n'avait même pas été en train de penser à Rogue!

N'est-ce pas?

Ses amis le fixaient toujours. _Idiot! Idiot! _Se sermonna-t-il en silence.

« Heu...de toute façon, il fait froid ici, » parvint à dire Nathan gauchement. « Je retourne à l'intérieure. Je vous verrai plus tard. » Il se dépêcha de partir, sans se retourner, se sentant toujours en désaccord avec lui-même.

_Que diables?_

C'était comme si son esprit lui jouait des tours; c'était la seule explication. Il n'avait pas du tout été en train de penser à son père!

Toute cette...cette... cette préoccupation le rendait malade. Il voulait faire une pause! Il voulait arrêter de penser à Rogue; Nathan ne voulait pas penser, point.

Il soupira et son pas raide et pressé se mua lentement en une allure modérée. Peut-être pouvait-il éteindre son cerveau grâce à la magie, utiliser sa baguette pour l'éteindre à volonté...Où devait-il se diriger alors? La bibliothèque?

Oui, ça semblait bien. A la bibliothèque, il trouverait des informations sur un tel sortilège. Il le lancerait sur lui-même et serait libre...

Nathan s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, alarmé, un sentiment de déjà-vu le faisait frissonner. Il trembla et resserra ses robes autour de lui. Il se repassait la même chose. Il était sur le point de se lancer un sort et finirait à l'infirmerie, sans défense.

Non...

Pas la bibliothèque donc. Où aller, alors? Pas les cachots, bien sûr, même si c'était sûrement là que se trouvait sa mère. Mais son père était dans les cachots, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être même au labo avec sa mère.

_Merde! Je suis encore en train de penser à lui! _Grommela Nathan à nouveau.

Il errait sans but à présent, mettant simplement un pied devant l'autre en espérant que son cerveau cesserait de le torturer. Que faisait sa mère quand elle était anxieuse et ne voulait pas qu'il le sache? Ah, oui. Elle inspirait profondément, changeait de sujet de conversation et commençait quelque chose de complètement différent de ce qu'elle avait été en train de faire à ce moment pour se concentrer totalement sur quelque chose d'autre.

_C'est ça!_

Nathan sourit. Il savait exactement où aller et quoi faire.

_Merci, maman._

~o0oOo0o~

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Salut, maman. » lui sourit Nathan avec désinvolture. « Je regarde le parc. »

Hermione observa la vue au-delà de la fenêtre sur laquelle son fils était perché. La journée était étrangement ensoleillée, le ciel était d'un bleu pastel et ne comportait que très peu de nuages.

« Tu devrais être dehors, par une si belle journée, mon chéri, » fit-elle remarquer. « Où sont tes amis? »

« J'étais avec eux au terrain de Quidditch tout à l'heure, » répondit-il. « Mais je ne peux pas voir le village depuis le parc, » ajouta-t-il. « C'est quoi ce bâtiment là-bas? Celui avec cinq cheminées? »

Hermione s'assit d'un côté du rebord, toujours face à Nathan, pour chercher du regard le bâtiment dont parlait son fils. « Je pense que c'est l'apothicaire. » Elle pouvait voir le village entier de cette fenêtre. La plupart des cheminées des minuscules maisons, entourées par la forêt interdite recouverte de neige, fumaient et étaient magnifiques vues de là-haut. On pouvait même voir à moitié la gare. C'était une vue digne d'une carte postale, songea-t-elle.

« Je pensais que c'était un centre pour Cheminette ou un truc du genre, » dit Nathan.

« Il n'y a pas de centre pour Cheminette à Pré-Au-Lard. Les gens passent par les Trois Balais si besoin mais la plupart des sorciers et sorcières utilisent le Transplanage pour voyager. »

« On vient en train. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Les enfants n'apprennent pas à transplaner avant d'être majeurs, et vous faire tous passer par la cheminée des Trois Balais ne serait pas très pratique, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle reçut un grognement en réponse avant qu'un silence confortable ne prenne la suite de la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à regarder le parc? » voulut-elle savoir. C'était agréable d'être là mais Hermione ne pensait pas que Nathan préférerait la paix et la tranquillité aux jeux et, Dieu l'en préserve, aux _aventures._ Aucun garçon de douze ans ne préférerait ça, à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose qui n'aille pas et Hermione espérait qu'il avait une meilleure et plus saine raison pour se trouver là.

« Je fais une carte, » lui dit-il.

« Une carte? » Hermione était soulagée par la réponse mais seulement jusqu'au moment où elle se souvint de la carte dont Harry avait hérité et de la quantité de méfaits qui avaient été impliqués dans son utilisation. « Quel genre de carte? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Une carte du village. J'essayais de deviner ce qu'était chaque bâtiment d'après leur aspect. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils de confusion.

Nathan haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a pas de jeux-vidéo dans le monde magique, » se justifia-t-il et il tenta de sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire mais était loin d'être satisfaite de sa réponse. Nathan reporta son attention sur le parc devant lui et Hermione fit de même. Ce fut quand une chouette passa à côté pour retourner à la volière, qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Aimerais-tu visiter le village? » demanda-t-elle à Nathan.

« Je peux? » demanda-t-il vivement.

Hermione était heureuse de voir la lueur dans son regard. Elle sourit, plus authentiquement cette fois. « Oui, si je t'y emmène avec moi. »

« Et tu va m'y emmener, n'est-ce pas? » D'un mouvement rapide, il fut sur ses pieds. « On pourra aller à Honeydukes, ensuite la librairie, après à Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux et ensuite - »

« Doucement, doucement, » l'interrompit Hermione en riant. « Nous visiterons tout ce que nous pourrons avant le dîner. Nous pourrons manger aux Trois Balais ensuite, si tu veux. »

Nathan fronçait les sourcils.

« Quel est le problème? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est dimanche, » répondit-il brièvement et Hermione comprit tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Nous inviterons ton père à venir avec nous, si c'est là tout ce qui t'inquiète. » Cette perspective n'eut pas l'air d'apaiser Nathan cependant. Elle non plus n'était pas emballée à l'idée d'une excursion avec Severus dans son sillage mais elle avait de bonnes raisons pour ça. C'étaient les raisons de Nathan qui l'inquiétaient. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas passer du temps avec Severus? Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander, il prit à nouveau la parole:

« J'ai besoin d'autres plumes. Peut-on en acheter à Pré-Au-Lard? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle le considéra pendant encore un moment puis décida de garder ses questions pour elle un peu plus longtemps. « Le déjeuner d'abord, par contre. Viens, allons dans la Grande Salle. »

~o0oOo0o~

« Je n'irai pas dîner à Pré-Au-Lard, » protesta encore une fois Severus.

« Alors tu pourras dîner tout seul parce que j'emmène Nathan à Pré-Au-Lard et nous dînerons aux Trois Balais, que tu sois là ou non. » lui répondit l'impertinente sorcière. Elle jubilait; il pouvait lire sa joie partout sur son exaspérant visage.

« Nathan est un Première Année, pour l'amour de Merlin. Quelle idée idiote - un week-end à Pré-Au-Lard pour un Première Année. Il pense déjà qu'il est aussi des règles de l'école, il n'a pas besoin que vous l'encouragiez. »

« Je n'encourage rien. C'est quoi ton problème, Rogue? Tu as honte d'être vu dans le village avec nous, c'est ça? Parce que je ne suis pas en train de menacer avec ma baguette pour que tu accepte alors refuse l'_invitation _pour que je puisse emmener mon fils et que nous sortions, si cela ne te fait rien. »

_Je ne veux pas exposer Nathan au ridicule, espèce de femme impossible, _répondit-il mentalement. « Mon problème c'est d'avoir un fils qui enfreint les règlements, » lui dit-il toutefois, ce qui était également vrai.

« Nous n'enfreignons aucune règle de l'école, Severus, et Nathan sait que c'est un privilège spécial et que nous ne l'y emmèneront pas tous les week-ends. » Elle s'arrêta de parler et le regarda un moment avant de pousser un soupir. « Il a besoin de faire une pause, Severus. Je l'ai trouvé tout seul ce matin. Il essaye de s'isoler à nouveau et je ne vais rester là les bras croisés pendant qu'il y parvient. »

Cette information inquiéta Severus. Mais si c'était d'une distraction dont Nathan avait besoin, il existait des alternatives qui n'incluaient pas une excursion hors du château.

« Allez jouer à la bibliothèque alors, ou au labo; vous pouvez l'avoir pour vous seuls cet après-midi. »

« Je viens de te dire que nous allions à Pré-Au-Lard. »

_Foutue obstination Gryffondor..._

« Qu'espérez-vous obtenir avec ça? »

« Passer de bons moments avec Nathan – pour Nathan – et je t'invite – pour _lui_. »

Severus but les restes de son jus de fruit dans son verre en secouant la tête et en songeant qu'il n'y aurait rien de bon dans les moments que Nathan passerait à Pré-Au-Lard. Où qu'ils aillent, ils seraient observés par les autres, tous juges d'un garçon condamné d'avance par association. S'il y allait, les regards ne se changeraient-ils pas rapidement en insultes gâchant le bonheur de son fils aussi sûrement que son verre se remplirait à nouveau quand il heurterait la table?

« Enfin, tu sais où nous serons, » dit Granger, interrompant ses pensées. Elle se leva pour partir et le sort de Nathan fut scellé. « Passe une bonne journée, Severus. »

Il posa son gobelet devant son assiette et celui-ci se ré-remplit instantanément.

~o0oOo0o~

Combien de ceux-là, Maman? » demandait Nathan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Hermione avait été trop distraite à penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans la tête de Severus. Elle venait de le voir descendre la rue il n'y a même pas cinq minutes et il se tenait là, faisant comme si son attention était dirigée vers les livres en vitrine de la librairie de l'autre côté de la rue. « Oh, cinq ça suffit. »

Nathan prit cinq bonbons du bocal et les ajouta à leur sachet. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le cirque de son père. Hermione sentait le besoin de sortir et d'exiger qu'il se comporte comme un adulte, mais rien que la pensée de le confronter au milieu de la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard, sachant qu'il serait aussi exaspérant que d'habitude, lui fit pousser un soupir de frustration.

« Cinq de ceux-là aussi, » dit Nathan en tendant la main vers les Chocogrenouilles.

« Seulement deux de ceux-ci, Nathan, » le corrigea-t-elle avant que leur excursion à Pré-Au-Lard ne devienne le prélude d'une visite dans le cabinet de dentiste de ses parents.

Pourquoi Severus ne pouvait-il pas se joindre à eux, pour l'amour de Dieu? Etait-il obligé de menacer dans l'ombre telle une chauve-souris géante?

« Tu as assez de bonbons pour toute ta vie, Nathan, » dit-elle à son fils avant qu'il ne tende la main vers quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Une Plume en sucre? Je n'en ai jamais eu... » demanda-t-il.

« Très bien, une Plume en sucre. »

Il la prit et la plaça dans leur sachet en souriant de triomphe, le même petit sourire de contentement de soi que son Serpentard de père.

« Deux Gallions et cinq Mornilles, » annonça le vendeur.

Hermione paya leur achat et sortit de chez Honeydukes tandis que Nathan, légèrement devant elle, courait droit vers la librairie de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle ne pouvait voire Severus nulle part.

Hermione essaya d'agir comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il était dans les parages, traversant la rue comme si elle n'avait pas le moindre soucis tout en ayant, cependant, envie de s'arrêter au milieu de la rue et de l'appeler pour qu'il se montre.

Elle n'en fit rien, bien sûr; elle avait plus d'auto-contrôle que ce qu'il ne pensait. Au lieu de ça, Hermione entra dans la librairie et rattrapa Nathan. Son irritation s'atténua légèrement devant l'air de ravissement qu'arborait son fils. Cela avait été une bonne idée de sortir Nathan du château, de l'éloigner de ses soucis, même si cela n'était que pour quelques heures.

« Regarde, ils ont des livres sur le jus de citrouille, » commenta-t-il et il ricana. Hermione lui sourit. Le jeune garçon s'éloigna rapidement vers d'autres étagères et fut absorbé par les nouvelles perspectives offertes par la littérature sorcière.

Severus aurait du être là pour voir ça, pour partager ce moment unique avec eux. L'irritation d'Hermione envers cet homme revint en force rien qu'à la pensée que Severus était à Pré-Au-Lard à jouer à cache-cache au lieu de leur faire face comme un homme.

Elle déambulait le long des étagères, touchant le dos des livres et lisant un titre ici et là tout en gardant un oeil sur Nathan qui semblait s'intéresser beaucoup au contenu des étagères situées de l'autre côté de la longue pièce, au-dessus de quelques marches.

Pourquoi Severus était-il incapable d'y prendre part? Sa part, d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu être là-bas avec son fils, à commenter les titres, leur qualité relative et leur pertinence – ou absence de pertinence, comme c'était probablement le cas. Ils auraient passé un moment inoubliable ensemble. Mais non, il fallait que Severus soit têtu et manque cette opportunité sous le prétexte de... quoi exactement? De stupides règlements d'école? Oh, vraiment! Seulement si l'école avait une nouvelle règle à propos de la honte, parce que c'était ça, n'est-ce pas? Il avait honte d'être vu avec eux.

« Eloignez-le des livres avancés. »

Hermione retint un cri et tourna sur ses talons pour faire justement face au sorcier vers qui étaient dirigées ses pensées irritées. Elle avait sorti sa baguette – un reflex – et donna presque libre cours au sort qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Se recomposant, elle répondit, « Vas-y et éloigne le toi-même. »

Il eut le toupet de paraître mécontent de sa suggestion.

« Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas parce que tu joues à cache-cache, » ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Laissez-le là alors. Mais ne venez pas me chercher quand il essaiera des sorts de magie avancée tout seul et s'enverra à nouveau dans un lit d'hôpital. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Severus - »

« Maman. » Elle se tourna à l'appel de son fils et quand elle se retourna à nouveau, Severus était parti. Hermione serra les points dans un geste pour tenter d'étouffer sa frustration envers l'homme.

« Je veux ce livre, » déclara Nathan qui se trouvait à côté d'elle à présent.

Elle lui prit le livre pour l'examiner et prit le temps de lire la table des matières pendant qu'elle résistait à l'envie d'exploser et de maudire Severus à voix haute. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que Nathan était distrait par les livres enchantés exposés dans une bulle magique utilisée pour les contenir.

Hermione sursauta à nouveau quand un livre arriva en flottant devant son visage. C'était un livre de Potions.

« Il est déjà payé, » fit la voix veloutée de l'exaspérant bonhomme.

« C'est ridicule! » siffla-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle en essayant de le voir pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait du jeu stupide auquel il était en train de jouer, mais il n'était pas visible. « Arrête ces idioties tout de suite! »

Pas de réponse. Hermione grommela tout bas et se dirigea vers le vendeur. Elle paya le livre que Nathan avait choisi et apprit qu'en effet l'autre livre était déjà payé.

« Allons-y, Nathan, » appela-t-elle son fils qui était toujours en train d'observer les livres enchantés. « Nous avons une autre boutique à visiter avant le dîner. »

Ils sortirent de la librairie et se rendirent en fait dans deux autres boutiques: le papetier pour des plumes et des parchemins et Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux pour les méfaits.

Si Severus était dans un de ces endroits en train de les observer, il ne se montra pas, pas même quand Hermione donna à Nathan la permission d'avoir un de ces pétards bruyants. Hé bien, tant mieux. S'il ne voulait pas participer à leur petite excursion, il n'avait qu'à les laisser tranquilles.

Ce fut donc avec une frustration toute retrouvée que Hermione fut accueillie par la vision d'un Severus Rogue assis à une petite table aux Trois Balais, tapotant alternativement ses doigts sur la table, l'air complètement désintéressé par le monde autour de lui. Si elle n'était pas surprenante, sa présence ici était inattendue. Elle avait pris son silence suite à leur bref échange à la librairie comme étant un signe de son départ pour Poudlard.

« Oh, regardez-donc qui a décidé de faire une _apparition! _» lui dit Hermione, incapable de retenir son irritation.

« Vous êtes en retard, » répondit-il.

« Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir fixé une heure, » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard furieux comme si c'est elle qui avait tord, puis adoucit légèrement son regard quand il posa les yeux sur leur fils.

« Bonjour, » salua Nathan après un silence. Severus inclina la tête et Hermione soupira, résignée à souffrir pour le bien de Nathan.

Ils prirent place en face de l'homme.

« J'ai déjà commandé; j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, » annonça Severus.

Cela dérangeait Hermione mais elle le garda pour elle-même pour le bien de Nathan.

Cette soirée allait prendre un mauvais tournant si elle devait mettre en avant le bien de Nathan dans tout ce qu'elle dirait ou ferait. Hermione décida qu'il valait mieux oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée et débuter ce dîner comme si c'était n'importe quel dîner.

« Qu'allons nous manger? » demanda-t-elle, teintant sa voix d'un intérêt calme et poli.

« Des saucisses et de la purée. De la Bieraubeurre pour vous, du vin pour moi. Je ne peux recommander aucun dessert ici alors je n'en ai pas commandé. Pourquoi dînons-nous ici, déjà? »

_Charmant,_ pensa Hermione en continuant de s'abstenir de répondre quelque chose.

Heureusement, leur hôtesse décida de s'approcher de leur table au même moment.

« Je vois que ceux vous attendiez sont arrivés, professeur! » déclara Madame Rosmerta, l'air réjoui. Hermione savait qu'elle était davantage curieuse que réjouie, cependant. « Oh, cette chère Hermione Granger! Comme c'est bon de vous voir! » salua Rosmerta en feignant la surprise de voir qui accompagnait Severus pour la soirée. L'hôtesse s'occupa à placer des assiettes, des couverts et des verres pour tous les trois. « Et qui est ce jeune homme? Est-ce votre fils, Severus? » Elle attendit qu'il le présente.

Mais Hermione savait que Severus n'en ferait rien.

« Voici Nathan, Madame Rosmerta, » lui dit Hermione.

« Oh, bonjour, jeune Nathan. » Rosmerta lui adressa le sourire carnassier que les grand-mères réservent aux tout-petits. Ce à quoi, Nathan haussa un sourcil pendant que l'homme en face de lui fronçait les siens. Rosmerta gloussa, son plateau reposant sur ses hanches. Quel remarquable mélange de tes deux parents tu fais! Votre nourriture sera là dans un instant. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? » demanda Nathan après le départ et le retour de la femme à son travail.

« Une fouineuse chasseuse de potins, » marmonna Severus, irrité.

« Elle était curieuse de te rencontrer, c'est tout, » répondit Hermione nonchalamment. Elle ne voulait pas que Nathan soit mal à l'aise à cause de toute l'attention qu'ils attiraient. Elle avait presque oublié combien cela pouvait être oppressant d'être le centre d'attention dans un lieu publique.

« Votre mère, ici présente, est une héroïne de guerre, le _cerveau _du Trio D'Or qui a disparu pendant douze ans et qui est revenue avec vous. Toute la pièce est en train de nous observer, » dit Severus en gâchant tout.

Nathan regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise. Hermione jeta un regard furieux à Severus.

« Dîner aux Trois Balais. Quelle bonne idée! » fit-il, sarcastiquement, en réponse à son regard.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent alors, donnant à Hermione quelque chose de non mortel à faire de ses mains. Nathan portait un intérêt soudain à leur sacs d'achats.

Cela ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévu. La dernière chose que Hermione voulait, c'était du stress et des conversations acérées. Elle but une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre et retrouva sa patience pour essayer d'entretenir une conversation normale.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu acheter ce livre de Potions, maman. » Nathan la sauva du problème. « _Préparer des Ingrédients pour les Potions... »_ énonça Nathan en ouvrant le livre avec intérêt.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers Severus. Il faisait semblant de ne pas regarder Nathan, remplissant son verre de vin en ayant l'air ennuyé.

« Le livre est pour toi, » dit Hermione à Nathan.

« Vraiment? » demanda-t-il vivement en lui souriant. « Merci, maman. »

« Oh, pas besoin de me remercier. » Hermione vit le gobelet s'arrêter dans la main de Severus et elle savait qu'il attendait la fin de sa phrase. « Remercie ton père. C'est son cadeau. »

« Vous m'avez acheté un livre de Potions? » demanda Nathan à Severus.

L'homme reposa le verre sur la table et il sembla à tout le monde qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la conversation en cours. « Vous semblez intéressé par la fabrication des potions, et puisque votre mère vous donne libre-accès à son projet, j'ai pensé que vous deviez également apprendre à préparer correctement les ingrédients, » dit-il, et Hermione put voir combien il lui en coûtait d'en dire autant sans son habituel mordant.

_Intéressante, cette tournure des évènements, _pensa-t-elle.

« Je l'aime bien. Merci, » lui dit Nathan avec un peu de retenue mais Hermione, qui observait attentivement son visage, pouvait voir qu'il y avait davantage derrière cette réponse polie.

Severus acquiesça brièvement en guise de réponse, dissimulant son embarras derrière le rideau de ses cheveux, comme d'habitude. Aussi exaspérant que puisse être le sorcier, il avait un coeur et c'était incroyablement dur à ignorer à ce moment-là. Hermione eut envie de lui sourire et de lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à ressentir de la joie quand il gagnait des points avec Nathan. Elle voulait parce qu'elle voulait...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas apprécié; il fallait qu'elle arrête de l'aimer. Comme c'était dur de cesser de l'aimer, toutefois, de cesser de vouloir des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Peut-être devait-elle se contenter d'être heureuse pour lui. Se sentir heureuse, cela avait l'air inoffensif. Pourquoi était-ce si dur?

Nathan posa le livre devant lui. « Regarde, » lui demanda-t-il. « Il y a des images animées avec les instructions. » Il rayonnait.

« Oh, c'est très utile! » Elle essayait de faire preuve d'enthousiasme. Cela ne devait pas être difficile de se sentir enthousiaste. « C'est un cadeau très attentionné. »

Nathan ne répondit pas de vive voix mais son sourire lui était plus que suffisant. Un simple geste de la part de Severus suffisait pour que leur fils retrouve le sourire et Severus pensait qu'il avait besoin de plus pour être un père?

Elle se rendit compte que celui-ci tenait son verre et la regardait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui sourire parce que cela libérerait son mécanisme de défense contre elle et gâcherait le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas le remercier parce que cela le ferait se renfermer sur lui-même et gâcherait le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne _devait _pas l'aimer.

Mais elle pouvait soutenir son regard pendant qu'elle attirait Nathan vers elle pour l'enlacer et embrassait le haut de la tête de leur fils, et avec de l'espoir, Severus s'y sentirait inclus.

« Maman! » protesta Nathan, faisant sourire Hermione, et elle aurait pu jurer que les lèvres de Severus avaient bougé pour effacer sa propre réaction.

Leur dîner choisit ce moment pour arriver, ramenant Hermione à ses pensées et elle lutta pour garder ses sentiments sous contrôle. La soirée prit la meilleure tournure possible après ça. Ils mangèrent accompagnés par les commentaires enthousiastes de Nathan à propos d'ingrédients de potions, ponctués d'observations de Severus ci et là, ainsi que de sa propre opinion à l'occasion. Il était difficile de ne pas se délecter de ses moments de complaisance... C'était comme s'ils avaient fait ça – être une famille – depuis des lustres, et en effet, ça semblait naturel...ça semblait juste. Comme si le fait que Severus reposait ses couverts et répondait à la question intriguée de Nathan se produisait à sa table à chaque repas. Comme si par la suite ils se retireraient dans le salon où elle lirait pendant qu'ils feraient une partie d'échecs version sorciers comme s'ils faisaient ça la plupart de leurs soirées. Et, plus tard, quand elle aurait bordé Nathan pour la nuit, Hermione reviendrait et trouverait Severus sur le canapé avec deux verres de vin dans les mains en l'observant intensément.

Hermione était en train d'observer la main de Severus qui tenait son verre quand la réalité la frappa. Elle leva les yeux et le surprit en train de la regarder. Non pas comme dans ses rêves mais ce n'était pas non plus un regard furieux ou moqueur. Ses yeux étaient juste...posés sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dévient ailleurs.

« Tu as terminé? » demanda-t-elle à Nathan.

« Oui, » répondit son fils.

Elle regarda Severus et il acquiesça. Hermione ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine mais il le fallait. Elle savait qu'il le fallait. « Nous devrions rentrer avant qu'il ne se fasse trop tard, » suggéra-t-elle, et ils se préparèrent à partir.

Ils retournèrent ensemble au château, tous semblant heureux de la compagnie des autres, ne pressant pas le pas pour s'éloigner plus rapidement de la froide brise d'hiver. Ils n'étaient pas en froid finalement. Ils étaient loin d'être en froid.

Alors qu'il grimpait les marches de l'entrée du château, Nathan s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers Hermione. « Tu ne m'as pas emmené chez l'apothicaire. »

« Nous pourrons y aller une autre fois, » lui dit-elle. « Maintenant, rentre. Il y a trop de vent pour rester dehors. »

A l'intérieure, le froid eut l'air de les rattraper et le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé fut enfin chassé quand Severus s'éclaircit la gorge. Sa voix douce n'était pas chaleureuse mais pas non plus froide quand il demanda, « je suppose que vous le raccompagnez à Gryffondor? »

Qu'avait donc pu espérer son imbécile de coeur pour que sa poitrine se comprime ainsi? Stupide chose! « Oui, bien sûr, » parvint-elle à dire.

Il acquiesça, puis s'adressant à Nathan, « Je vous verrai demain, Nathan. » Il acquiesça à nouveau et ses robes le suivirent vers l'escalier menant aux cachots.

Severus y était presque arrivé quand Nathan se décida à répondre. « Bonne nuit, Papa. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvrit légèrement et l'air ne fut pas la seule chose qui lui emplit la poitrine, il y avait aussi de la joie et de l'espoir. Severus s'était arrêté en haut des escaliers quand Nathan l'avait appelé. Après s'être contenté de se tenir là, Severus se retourna à moitié et hocha la tête dans un mouvement trop rapide pour que Hermione puisse jauger les sentiments cachés derrière ces yeux expressifs avant qu'il ne descende dans les ténèbres.

Hermione étreignit Nathan par les épaules, le rapprochant d'elle pour le récompenser de son courage et de sa détermination. Elle le conduisit en haut des escaliers en espérant qu'il y avait plus qu'une trêve entre eux. En espérant que c'était le vrai commencement qu'ils avaient raté il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

~o0oOo0o~

Cela avait été une mauvaise idée de commander du vin. Comme il l'avait espéré, sa migraine avait diminué mais d'un autre côté, l'effet relaxant qu'avait toujours le vin sur lui s'était manifesté dangereusement.

Il ne pouvait s'en préoccuper beaucoup quand Nathan était concerné. Il l'avait appelé Papa à nouveau, délibérément, et maintenant, installé dans son fauteuil, appréciant l'émanation chaleureuse de la cheminée, Severus pouvait sourire et laisser croître cet étrange sentiment de triomphe. Oui, demain les ramènerait là où ils étaient avant le vin mais demain attendrait. Là, maintenant, Severus était le papa de Nathan et en savourait chaque minute.

Nathan était drôle et intelligent. _Bien sûr, _pensa Severus d'un air satisfait, _c_'_est mon fils. _Il continua de sourire et de se repasser les bons moments de la soirée, les nombreux sourires que son garçon lui avait adressé, l'attention admirative qui avait brillé dans ses yeux. Severus souriait, satisfait, oui, il l'était vraiment. Être un père était délicieux et il pouvait définitivement s'habituer à ce sentiment; quel dommage que ce ne soit pas prudent.

Vraiment dommage, en effet.

Mais pour ce soir, Severus céderait. En fait, être un père appelait plus de vin que ce qu'il avait eu au dîner, alors il invoqua un verre et une bouteille de sa réserve privée. Il remplit le verre et porta un toast à lui-même en souriant. Severus faisait la fête.

Et puisque qu'il cédait à des caprices frivoles, il n'ignorerait pas non plus la mère du garçon. Oh, oui, il l'avait remarquée en train de l'observer, même après ce qu'il lui avait dit plus d'une fois. Elle devait être plus maligne que ça. Mais si ce soir-là devait consister à oublier demain, il devait admettre que l'attention que lui portait Hermione Granger flattait son ego. Si son Moldu n'était pas suffisamment un homme pour combler ses désirs, elle pouvait tout à fait le vouloir lui. Après tout, elle avait de délicieuses lèvres. Et des yeux convaincants. Et des mains délicates. Et des formes voluptueuses – une belle poitrine, des fesses rondes. Quelle dommage qu'elle était Hermione Granger, ou ils s'enverraient en l'air.

Oh, il pouvait être dépravé et la vouloir pour ce soir-là. Oui, il était un bâtard dépravé, et peut-être devait-il retourner dehors pour combler ses désirs avec une femme facile comme il l'avait fait par le passé. Il voulait Hermione aux-lèvres-parfaites Granger, pas une de ces femmes sans âme déambulant dans l'Allée des Embrumes à cette heure du samedi, et pour cela, il devait brûler en enfer. Il serait damné mais il voulait ces yeux adorateurs et brillants de désire pendant qu'il la faisait sienne encore et encore.

Severus but le reste du vin de son verre, faisant rouler le liquide dans sa bouche, le goûtant avec plaisir. Ce n'était son goût à elle mais cela le deviendrait. Ce soir, il donnait un sursis à son esprit et s'il voulait que la bouche de la jeune femme ait le goût de vin, ce serait le goût qu'elle aurait.

Il avait besoin de plus de vin alors.

Son troisième verre de vin bien entamé, Severus fredonna puis éclata d'un rire sombre devant l'état dans lequel son esprit diabolique laissait son corps. « Bâtard lubrique, » dit-il en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux, puis, avec une profonde et tremblante respiration, il prit sa décision. « On se fait plaisir ce soir, mon vieux. » Il termina son verre en une gorgée et se leva. Quand il constata que tout restait en place autour de lui, il marcha vers sa chambre, défaisant languissamment les boutons de sa chemise en chemin.

Parce que ce soir, Severus Rogue oubliait le passé sans s'inquiéter du futur et abandonnait, tout simplement, la rejoignant dans sa folie.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Oui, ce cher Severus est légèrement instable et peu fiable – du moins selon ses critères élevés parce que je ne vois rien de mal à laisser de bons sentiments s'écouler librement. ::lol::

**A venir... **Nathan aide Severus à apprendre quelques petites choses sur la réalité et les rêves, et la vie de Severus change définitivement.


	31. Chapitre 31: Rêver

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé: **Chapitre trente-et-un!Nathan aide Severus à apprendre quelques petites choses sur la réalité et les rêves et la vie de Severus change définitivement.

**Note de la traductrice: **Merci pour vos reviews: _Baka BabaCool, Ste7851, Alatariel Melawen, Diox Veriteae, Zaika, Darkklinne, MAHA1959, Eileen19 [tes remarques ont été prises en compte, je vais faire davantage de relectures ;)], Chaeos, Khalie [comme toujours, un grand merci pour ta review, c'est vrai qu'il était temps qu'il se laisse aller Severus, il reste des choses à faire cependant^^] et Théa [Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aime cette histoire, merci d'avoir reviewé^^]. _Bonne lecture et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre (n'oubliez pas que pour être averti(e)s au moment où la version anglaise sortira, vous pouvez vous inscrire à l'_Author Alert_).

* * *

**Chapitre 31: Rêver**

Un FeuxFous Fuseboum explosa dans le dortoir et les garçons sursautèrent comme si c'était la fin du monde. Nathan riait si fort qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait douter de l'identité de celui qui avait placé le pétard qui les avait tous réveillés.

« Pas drôle, » marmonna Andy quand il passa devant le visage souriant de son ami, sur le chemin de la salle-de-bain.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu vos tronches, » rétorqua Nathan en riant à ce souvenir. « Une explosion! » Il éclata de rire.

« Une explosion qui va te faire arborer des cheveux roses pendant une semaine quand je t'aurais lancé un sort, » menaça Kevin en lui lançant un regard furieux depuis son lit.

Nathan sourit d'un air narquois, il savait que Kevin bluffait. Rien ne pouvait détruire la bonne humeur de Nathan ce matin-là, pas même que ses cheveux deviennent roses en représailles pour sa blague. Avoir vu son papa la veille l'avait réjoui et lui avait redonné espoir. À présent il savait que même le professeur Rogue ne pouvait cacher sa vraie personnalité tout le temps. La veille, à Pré-Au-Lard, son papa avait fait surface de nombreuses fois. Ça avait été subtile, pas du tout évident d'abord mais vers la fin de la soirée, Nathan était sûr qu'il l'avait passée avec lui au lieu du rigide professeur Rogue.

Son père lui avait offert un cadeau! Un livre! Rien ne pouvait réfuter ce que cela signifiait, même le retour du froid professeur Rogue ne pourrait altérer la bonne humeur de Nathan ce matin-là.

Il était sûr qu'il aurait son papa tôt ou tard et il avait décidé qu'il allait aider l'âme de cet homme à trouver la sortie, ainsi, ce serait plutôt tôt que tard. Nathan avait un nouveau but ce matin-là, un qu'il poursuivrait pas seulement en ce jour mais jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse. Il n'abandonnerait pas ses rêves; sûrement pas.

« Je vais vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque. Je vous verrai dans la Grande Salle, » annonça-t-il en prenant son sac de livres et en marchant, tel un soldat, vers le nouveau champ de bataille de cette guerre contre la tristesse.

« Je surveillerais mes arrières si j'étais toi! » lui lança Kevin.

Nathan se mit à rire à nouveau; il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher!

~o0oOo0o~

Ponctuel, Severus ferma la porte de la salle de classe d'un mouvement de baguette. Il s'occupait de ses papiers depuis le petit matin et n'avait pas envie d'interrompre son travail pour saluer les Premières Années – le fait que Nathan fît partie du lot n'avait rien à voir avec ses sentiments.

Severus roula des yeux contre lui-même.

« Prenez votre livre à la page deux-cent-quarante-six. Suivez les instructions. » Il jeta un regard noir à ses élèves pour faire bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur et qu'ils ne devaient pas le contrarier, puis il croisa le léger sourire de Nathan.

Celui-ci s'élargit quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Severus eut un pincement au coeur, la culpabilité le tiraillait dans tous les sens. Le désir que le maître des Potions avait ressenti pour la vie dont il rêvait était toujours présent, le suppliant de céder.

Encore.

Il ne répondit pas à son sourire mais il ne put pas non plus le reprocher à Nathan. Severus retourna simplement à ses papiers, pour la plupart, c'était du travail qu'il aurait achevé la veille si Hermione n'avait pas semblé aussi déterminée à chambouler sa vie. Cela allait lui prendre trois fois plus de temps pour arriver à la fin de ces dissertations dans une classe pleine de chaudrons en train de mijoter avec, Merlin seul savait, ce que les cerveaux de ces imbéciles allaient sortir ce jour-là.

Quand le premier chaudron commença à chauffer, Severus fut contraint de se lever de son bureau pour superviser les breuvages. Pourquoi continuait-il à enseigner?

Pourquoi se questionnait-il lui-même?

C'était Hermione et ces putains de rêves! Ses rêves à elle, pas les siens. Il n'osait pas rêver ou songer à la façon dont les divinités de l'univers décidaient de ruiner sa pitoyable vie. Ce n'étaient pas les siens; ils ne l'avaient jamais été et il avait appris à ne pas s'y cramponner. Ce n'étaient définitivement pas ceux de Granger non plus alors pourquoi se mêlait-elle à une vie aussi maudite que la sienne? N'avait-il pas suffisamment perdu? Devait-il aussi perdre sa santé mentale? Parce que la sorte d'indulgence à laquelle il avait cédé la nuit précédente allait probablement lui faire perdre le mince lambeau de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur sa vie: son esprit.

Chaudrons.

Il se saisit d'un morceau défiguré de queue de salamandre provenant de la planche à découper de Miss Peterson. « Est-ce que ceci est un cube, Miss Peterson? »

« Heu...Peut-être? »

_Pourquoi se donner du mal? _Songea Severus. Mais, pour sa santé mentale, il ricana quand même, « si c'était un cube, Miss Peterson, vous ne seriez pas sur le point de faire exploser votre chaudron, petite idiote! » _Quand ces stupides gamins vont-ils apprendre à m'écouter? _Il remua sa baguette et fit disparaître l'ingrédient détruit. « Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Recommencez! »

C'était plus pour lui-même.

Severus retira encore quelques points lors de son tour de la classe, puis, il atteignit la table de travail de Nathan. Soignée, organisée, propre; la quantité exacte d'eau commençait à bouillir dans le chaudron et la queue de salamandre était déjà soigneusement hachée en...

« Pourquoi cette queue de salamandre est-elle hachée en diagonales plutôt qu'en cubes, Mr. Granger? »

« Il se trouve que j'ai appris que c'est la façon grâce à laquelle ses propriétés seront le mieux conservées. Cela facilitera la dissolution de l'épine de rascasse quand je la rajouterai. »

_Malin, _songea Severus sans méchanceté. Il n'était pas censé rêver éveillé quand il était sobre comme actuellement. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas du avoir besoin de combattre le désir de répondre au doux sourire que ce magnifique garçon lui adressait. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre, accepter ce cadeau. Severus ne pouvait pas avoir un fils aussi merveilleux...Il pouvait entendre l'ire des Dieux, le maudissant d'oser.

Pourtant, il était là, à rêver d'oser.

Les rêves d'Hermione?

Leur fils était retourné à son travail et écrasait l'épine de rascasse alors que Severus se tenait là, en train de perdre l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la tête, c'est tout!

Alors il s'y tint, n'osant pas regarder vers Nathan pendant le reste du cours jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit parti.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son fils à nouveau.

Ou le fils de sa mère.

_Cauchemars!_

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan était assis à une table éloignée de la bibliothèque, entouré de livre encore et encore. Il y avait des ouvrages sur sa nouvelle obsession: les rêves. Il était déterminé à trouver un moyen d'aider son père à connecter son âme, à être plus comme l'homme qu'il était intérieurement. Mais depuis que Nathan avait débuté ses recherches, il n'avait rien trouvé qui l'aiderait dans sa tâche. Il avait l'impression que c'étaient les derniers livres qu'il y avait sur le sujet dans toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard et c'était une pensée inquiétante parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait – ni sort ni potion, rien.

En fait, il savait qu'il devait y avoir plus de livres à propos des rêves mais il évitait la Réserve comme la peste et il n'irait pas s'il avait n'importe quelle autre option.

N'importe laquelle.

Cependant, s'il n'en avait pas...Hé bien, il faudrait qu'il y retourne, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

À moins qu'il ne puisse penser à quelque chose d'autre, et il essayait.

Nathan avait besoin d'aide et il pensait savoir comment il pourrait obtenir certaines réponses. S'il partait maintenant, il aurait assez de temps pour trouver le sorcier avant le dîner. Il ferma le dernier livre et rangea ses affaires, quittant précipitamment la bibliothèque.

Deux étages plus haut et de nombreux couloirs plus tard, Nathan se retrouva à frapper à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez, » fit une voix aiguë.

« Bonsoir, professeur Flitwick, » salua Nathan.

« Mr. Granger? Quelle surprise! » le petit professeur se leva de son bureau et vint à la rencontre de Nathan en personne. « Votre mouvement de baguette est si soigné que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez besoin de moi après les cours. »

« Merci, Monsieur. » Nathan sourit poliment devant le compliment. Le professeur de Sortilèges avait toujours eu Nathan en grande estime et cela n'était devenu que plus évident après que sa filiation avec le professeur Rogue avait été rendue publique. « En fait, Monsieur, » commença Nathan, « ma visite n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le devoir de cette semaine. »

« Ah non? » Le ton était curieux, pas réprobateur remarqua Nathan.

« Non, Monsieur. J'ai effectué quelques recherches extra-scolaires sur les rêves mais j'ai lu tout ce qu'il y a de disponible à la bibliothèque à ce sujet et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. J'espérais que vous seriez capable de m'aider. »

« Les rêves... Quelle sorte d'informations recherchez-vous? » s'enquit le professeur en disparaissant derrière son bureau et en ré-apparaissant sur une estrade pour accéder à son étagère de livres. Il désigna une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau et Nathan s'y assit.

« Je cherche un sort ou un enchantement pour permettre de se rappeler de ses rêves quand on est éveillé. »

« Hum. »

Le professeur Flitwick fouillait dans ses livres et essayait probablement de se souvenir d'un ouvrage qui contiendrait un tel sort. Nathan attendit pendant la recherche de son professeur. Si un tel sort était disponible, ses problèmes étaient résolus! Le professeur Rogue se souviendrait à quel point il pouvait être gentil et Nathan aurait son papa tout le temps.

« Les rêves n'ont jamais fait partie de mes intérêts, Mr. Granger. » Le professeur Flitwick se tourna vers une autre étagère de livres, cherchant toujours.

Ce n'était pas ce que Nathan voulait entendre et il parcouru la pièce du regard, essayant inconsciemment d'aider dans la recherche. Son regard fut attiré par un échiquier comportant une partie en cours. Il analysa le jeu; les blancs avaient de gros ennuis.

« Vous jouez? » demanda le professeur qui était maintenant de retour à son bureau.

« Oui, » répondit Nathan. « Est-ce que vous jouez les noirs, Monsieur? »

« Hélas, je crains de devoir admettre que je mène les blancs à leur perte. » gloussa le Directeur de la maison Serdaigle. « Votre père prend toujours les noirs. »

« Le professeur Rogue? » demanda Nathan, surpris.

« C'est un grand joueur. Je n'en ai rencontré qu'un autre comme lui: Albus Dumbledore. » Le professeur arborait un regard absent.

« Peu importe, » il en revint au sujet. « les rêves sont plus un sujet de Divination, je le crains, et la Divination n'a jamais été dans mon domaine de compétences... » poursuivit le professeur. « Je n'ai aucun livre sur le sujet ici. Y avait-il une raison pour que vous ayez envie de vous souvenir de vos rêves? »

« Non, ce n'est pas pour moi. » Nathan ne pouvait pas dire pour qui c'était alors il choisit de rester vague... « C'est pour un ami. Nous en parlions l'autre jour et je me suis demandé si c'était possible. »

Le professeur Flitwick sourit. « Un curieux sujet, en effet, » approuva-t-il. « Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir satisfaire votre curiosité. Peut-être que le professeur Trelawney pourra être d'une plus grande aide? » suggéra-t-il.

« Le professeur de Divination? » confirma Nathan.

« Oui, oui. Les rêves font même partie de son programme si je ne m'abuse et ce serait elle la spécialiste, en tout cas. »

« Oh, » Nathan fronça les sourcils. La Divination était un des domaines que Nathan avait toujours désapprouvé. Cela ne lui semblait pas très magique et bien qu'il croyait dans les prophéties, il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus qu'il pouvait dire sur la précision des Arts divinatoires. « Merci quand même, Monsieur. » Nathan se leva pour partir.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous être d'une plus grande aide. Revenez prendre un thé si vous trouvez quoique ce soit d'intéressant à partager. » Le professeur sourit à nouveau.

Nathan partit peu après en songeant que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'écouter ce que le professeur de Divination avait à dire. Il était aussi très intrigué par l'échiquier et la partie entre son père et le professeur Flitwick.

~o0oOo0o~

« Entrez. »

Son père était à son bureau, comme d'habitude. Il semblait que les mercredi étaient consacrés à la recherche pour le professeur Rogue puisqu'il y avait toujours un livre et des prises de notes quand Nathan arrivait pour le thé.

« Bonjour, » salua-t-il en prenant un siège pour attendre le moment où ils partiraient pour les quartiers de son père.

« Vous êtes en avance, » remarqua celui-ci en fermant le livre et en ajoutant quelques lignes de plus sur le parchemin devant lui.

« Je peux attendre que vous ayez terminé. »

Son père ne répondit pas mais il roula bientôt le parchemin et le posa, avec quelques autres, sur le plateau devant lui. « Pas de raison pour cette hâte? » demanda l'homme en attendant à côté du bureau que le jeune garçon se lève et le suive.

« Non. » Nathan haussa les épaules.

Pendant un bref moment, le regard de son père se fit lourd sur lui. « Alors venez, » finit-il par lui faire signe.

C'était difficile de regarder son père sans se rappeler le bon moment qu'ils avaient passé à Pré-Au-Lard, et pourtant, Nathan ne pouvait supposer ce qu'apporterait la soirée, basée sur ce soir-là.

L'échiquier dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick contribuait d'une certaine manière à renforcer les espoirs de Nathan et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le salon dans lequel ils entrèrent n'avait pas changé. Ils prirent leurs sièges habituels près de la cheminée. Le thé fut servi.

Quel était ce sentiment plein d'espoir qui le nourrissait et le laissait dans l'expectative? D'où cela venait-il? Pourquoi persistait-il sans raison apparente? Nathan n'en avait aucune idée.

La conversation vogua sur les eaux familières de la théorie magique, les livres, potions et devoirs mais l'esprit de Nathan était ailleurs.

« Vous souvenez-vous parfois de vos rêves? » demanda-t-il à son père en s'approchant de la frontière et en s'aventurant dans des eaux peu connues.

La question eut l'air de prendre l'homme par surprise, il maintint sa tasse de thé entre la coupelle et sa bouche pendant une fraction de seconde puis il la reposa pour pouvoir lui lancer un regard furieux correctement.

Nathan manqua de pousser un soupir.

« Je ne cède pas à de telles frivolités, et vous ne devriez pas non plus, » répondit son père, visiblement irrité.

Nathan ne s'excusa pas d'avoir posé la question ni n'insista sur un sujet qui n'était, de toute évidence, pas le bienvenu. Il n'était pas encore préparé pour un autre round de ce combat.

Mais il renoua avec l'idée d'aller voir le professeur de Divination aussitôt.

« Savez-vous pourquoi c'est si important d'étudier les Révoltes Gobelines? » demanda-t-il en présentant cette question totalement hors-sujet comme un drapeau blanc.

Le regard furieux de l'homme se dissipa lentement mais les yeux noirs demeurèrent perçants. « Ça ne l'est pas. »

Et à partir de là, l'humeur s'améliora. L'ombre de la question sur les rêves rôdait en arrière-plan, non oubliée par aucun des deux mais néanmoins laissée de côté pour le reste de leur rencontre.

~o0oOo0o~

Cela n'avait pas été facile de trouver la salle de Divination mais maintenant que Nathan y était, il arrivait à comprendre pourquoi. La pièce était complètement cachée dans la Tour Nord, et au lieu d'y entrer par une vraie porte, elle était accessible par le biais d'une échelle qui menait à une trappe. Elle était ouverte mais Nathan n'arrivait pas à y voir beaucoup au travers. Il grimpa à l'échelle et pointa la tête dans la pièce. L'air embaumait d'une odeur si douceâtre qu'il faillit rendre son déjeuner à cause de la nausée soudaine.

« Alors, vous voilà, » une voix éthérée le fit sursauter. Il se tourna brusquement pour voir une femme dont la tignasse était encore plus sauvage que celle de sa mère et qui s'approchait depuis des rideaux colorés. Ses vêtements étaient faits dans le même tissus que ceux-ci. « J'attendais votre visite, » ajouta-t-elle.

Nathan haussa un sourcil. De quoi cette femme était-elle en train de parler? « Êtes-vous le professeur Trelawney? »

« C'est bien moi, et je sais qui vous êtes, Mr. Rogue, » répondit-elle de la même voix éthérée.

« C'est Granger, » corrigea Nathan, puis il entra complètement dans la pièce en plissant le nez devant l'odeur.

« Ah, mais vous êtes beaucoup plus qu'un Granger... » insista-t-elle.

Nathan décida d'ignorer la remarque et en vint au but de sa visite avant qu'il ne regrette d'être venu. « Le professeur Flitwick m'envoie –– »

« Je sais... »

Nathan fronça les sourcils et poursuivit. « Il m'a envoyé ici quand je lui ai posé des questions sur les rêves. Il a dit que vous pourriez m'aider. »

La bouche de l'excentrique sorcière s'arrondit pour former un 'O' silencieux. « Venez, venez, » l'invita-t-elle avec insistance en le prenant par les épaules quand il s'approcha suffisamment et en le poussant pour qu'il s'assoit sur un pouf. Elle s'installa sur le siège de l'autre côté de la table basse où reposait une boule de cristal.

Nathan redressa les épaules; il n'aimait pas être dirigé physiquement.

« De quels rêves faites-vous l'expérience? »

Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle leva une main, l'arrêtant.

« Des cauchemars... » murmura sa voix éthérée. « La disparition d'un être cher. »

Nathan fronça les sourcils, irrité par cette sorcière aux yeux disproportionnés. « Non, » dit-il sèchement. « Je veux juste savoir comment - »

Un cri aigu émana de la sorcière, l'interrompant à nouveau. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés. Elle resta dans cette position si longtemps que Nathan crut presque qu'elle s'était endormie. Quand il fut sur le point de se lever pour partir, sa voix éthérée emplit le silence.

« Mon Troisième Oeil vous voit...vous...et votre père! » Elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux. « Une ombre vient de bloquer la vision. Un présage. » Elle se leva et attrapa la main de Nathan, ce mouvement le conduisit à s'éloigner autant qu'il pouvait. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre perte. »

Il retira sa main, se leva et mit plus d'espace entre lui et le professeur en fronçant les sourcils, fâché. « Quelle perte? Il n'y aucune perte. Je suis juste venu pour savoir s'il y avait un moyen que quelqu'un se rappelle de ses rêves quand il est éveillé, c'est tout. »

« Je sais... » Sa voix vibra de façon spectaculaire. Vous devez avoir un esprit ouvert pour Voir et Savoir et ceci est un Don accordé à peu d'élus. C'est la même chose avec les rêves prémonitoires. »

« Pas des rêves prémonitoires, juste des _rêves, _les normaux. » lui dit Nathan, irrité. « J'ai besoin d'un sort ou d'une potion pour que le professeur Rogue se souvienne de ses rêves; c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Rogue a fait des rêves? Hum... »

Sa question rhétorique et son regard dans le vague déstabilisèrent Nathan alors que l'exaspération qu'il ressentait lui fit en révéler plus que ce qu'il aurait du, bien qu'il n'en découvrirait les conséquences que plus tard.

« Connaissez-vous un tel sort? » Pas de réponse. « Non? » insista-t-il. Elle n'avait même plus l'air d'être là. « Alors, passez une bonne journée, Madame. »

Nathan poussa un grognement et partit, arpentant les couloirs avec colère – si ses robes avaient comporté plus de tissu, elles auraient tourbillonné – avec la promesse de ne jamais revenir. Sa mère avait raison, la Divination, c'était pour les imbéciles.

~o0oOo0o~

Severus dînait calmement quand sa quiétude fut brisée par l'ersatz de voyante. Sybille prit le siège à côté de lui en dépit de son regard meurtrier.

Au moins, il avait pratiquement fini son repas. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à endurer son odeur nauséabonde pendant trop longtemps ou alors le repas serait gâché de toute façon.

C'était une bonne chose que la sorcière ne lui ait pas parlé depuis ce premier jour où il était revenu à Poudlard pour enseigner et où il lui avait lancé un sort qui l'avait rendue aphone pendant deux semaines en représailles de la prédiction qu'elle avait faite concernant son décès le lendemain matin. Cela avait été la première fois depuis qu'il avait tué Albus qu'il avait apprécié d'être libéré des réprimandes du vieux sorcier.

C'était étonnant que la sorcière soit à présent en train de s'éclaircir la gorge comme si elle était sur le point de parler et de briser les années de silence de leur tacite pacte de paix.

« Votre fils est venu à moi... » commença Sibylle. Severus fronça les sourcils devant son repas. A quoi Nathan pensait-il donc?! « Il était accompagnés de présages si terrifiants... » ajouta-t-elle.

Severus lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il était décontenancé par la mesure avec laquelle Nathan était capable de l'atteindre. Cette nouvelle étape désagréable lui fit bouillir le sang. Regarder dans des livres sur les rêves à la bibliothèque était une chose mais aller voir Sybille? C'était la ligne rouge.

« Il m'a parlé de vos rêves... » poursuivit-elle sans être affectée par le silence du sorcier. « Il voulait que vous vous en rappeliez mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sage. »

Nathan avait incontestablement franchit toutes les limites cette fois.

« Je n'ai vu que de la disgrâce dans la présence de votre fils. Mon troisième oeil était obstrué par les ténèbres...Je ne vous verrai pas au petit-déjeuner. »

Severus n'écoutait plus et il ne voyait pas beaucoup plus loin que la rage étincelante qui le consumait. Nathan avait impliqué d'autres professeurs, des collègues à lui, du genre de Sybille Trelawney et il était livide!

Il se leva doucement, dissimulant tous ses sentiments sous un calme apparent – certains d'une façon si experte que même lui n'en avait pas conscience – et marcha entre les tables de Maison. Il alla droit vers les Gryffondors, sa colère passant du blanc au rouge et il s'arrêta derrière l'horripilant garçon.

« Un mot dans mon bureau, Granger, » ordonna-t-il.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, l'air étonné par sa présence ici et l'exigence dont il venait de faire part. De surprise, il ne broncha pas ni ne fit un geste montrant qu'il avait l'intention d'obéir.

« Maintenant! » gronda Severus. Toutes ces bêtises allaient cesser tout de suite!

Le garçon se leva finalement de sa place, sans hâte mais la patience de Severus était mise à mal par le sentiment d'urgence croissant qu'il ressentait, il devait mettre un terme à cette torture sentimentale.

« Bougez! » gronda-t-il en désignant la sortie de la Grande Salle par une main posée dans le dos du jeune garçon. Plus d'espérance, plus de rêves pour eux même si Severus devait lui sortir ces idées de l'esprit par la force.

« Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je finisse mon repas? » demanda Nathan quand ils eurent atteint le Hall d'Entrée.

Ils s'approchèrent des cachots à grands pas. « Ne poussez pas ma patience à bout, » répondit Severus, irrité à la seule pensée de ce qu'il avait entendu durant ledit repas. « Cela a déjà assez duré. »

Le jeune garçon essaya de s'arrêter pour le regarder mais Severus l'en empêcha, la main toujours dans son dos.

« Arrêtez de me pousser! Je connais le chemin! » lui dit Nathan en essayant de lui faire retirer sa main d'un haussement d'épaule.

Severus n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le garçon faire ce qu'il voulait; il en avait déjà assez fait. Il prit le bras de Nathan et accéléra le pas. « Vous pensez que la vie est un rêve, n'est-ce pas? » lui demanda-t-il. « Le père dont vous rêvez ne vous a-t-il pas dit combien il était malpoli de parler de ses affaires privées avec ses collègues? Non? Alors votre _vrai_ père va vous apprendre quelques petites choses; il est grand temps de faire un peu de discipline! »

Le jeune garçon tenta d'échapper à sa prise mais Severus tint fermement. « Qu'attendiez-vous à aller parler de cette histoire de rêve à d'autres enseignants? Pensiez-vous que me faire devenir la risée de Sybille Trelawney et de ses semblables me ferait sauter de joie? Que j'allais rester assis les bras croisés à écouter n'importe quel conseil que cette nigaude peut avoir à donner sur la façon dont je dois m'occuper de mon fils ou de moi-même? »

Ils atteignirent son bureau et Severus ouvrit la porte à la volée, traînant Nathan à l'intérieur puis il la referma avec force. « Que j'allais soudainement commencer à me cogner la tête contre les murs parce que mon imbécile de fils de douze ans pense que cela allait _soigner _son bâtard de père? Que j'allais changer qui je suis? » Sa voix, teintée de sarcasmes, était d'une froideur mortelle et Severus le savait. Ils se regardèrent intensément, chacun respirant fortement vers le visage de l'autre, le regard glacial de Severus face aux yeux écarquillés de Nathan.

« Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, » lui dit-il. Severus grogna de frustration. « Je ne rêvais pas! » siffla effrontément l'arrogant garçon.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais! » Severus le secoua. « Oubliez ce que vous croyez avoir vécu en-dehors de la réalité et vivez dans le monde réel! » lui cria-t-il au visage. « Je suis votre père; cet affreux bâtard devant vous! Il n'y a pas d'autre moi! Réveillez-vous! » hurla-t-il en secouant Nathan, presque nez-à-nez avec son fils.

« Laissez-moi partir! » demanda celui-ci en secouant son bras, luttant pour se libérer de sa poigne. « Laissez-moi! »

Severus resserra sa prise. « Ça suffit! »

Cela eut pour effet de changer ce qui avait commencé comme étant de l'effronterie en urgence, se muant rapidement en panique. Nathan lutta de plus en plus pour se libérer, la respiration rapide, laissant échapper des bruits désespérés. La main de Severus se fit soudain brûlante et, sous le choc, il relâcha le bras de son fils.

_Qu'ai-je fait?_

Nathan se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte mais les barrières magiques de Severus étaient en place et la verrouillaient. Nathan continua d'essayer cependant et Severus pouvait entendre la respiration du jeune garçon depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, pétrifié de voir jusqu'où la colère les avait amenés; par ce qu'il avait fait.

« Nathan... »

Un gémissement.

« Nathan, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Ouvrez, » haleta son fils. « Ouvrez. »

« Nathan, écoute. » La voix de Severus était basse et douce, contrastant complètement avec le ton dur employé précédemment. De peur, son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... » Il n'arrivait pas à le dire – admettre qu'il avait fait du mal à son fils, tout comme son propre père l'avait fait. Severus s'agenouilla faiblement à côté de son fils. « Nathan... »

Son fils pleurait, des larmes coulaient librement. Cela lui brisa le coeur en encore plus de fragment que jamais auparavant, c'était comme si son âme saignait.

« Ne pleure pas, » murmura-t-il, comme si le fait de parler plus fort allait blesser Nathan davantage.

« Je- je pleure si je v-veux, » rétorqua-t-il en sanglotant.

« S'il-te-plaît, Nathan, » murmura-t-il.

« Je- je suis fatigué de t-tout ça. » Nathan essaya de s'essuyer les yeux et les joues avec une main. « Ouvrez la porte, » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Severus tendit une main pour toucher l'épaule du jeune garçon, pour supplier, pour montrer combien il était désolé et à quel point il avait été aveugle.

Nathan s'écarta d'un bond, surpris.

Effrayé.

« Ouvrez la! »

Severus s'exécuta et Nathan prit la fuite.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Severus dans la pièce vide, toujours un genou sur le sol froid des cachots. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan courait à l'aveuglette, de désolation et de déception. Il courut pratiquement tout le long du chemin vers le Hall d'Entrée mais sa cadence diminua quand les sanglots lui firent ressentir une douleur due au manque d'air. Il s'arrêta dans une alcôve, morne et sombre. Il glissa le long du mur et s'assit en se tenant la tête tout en essayant de respirer.

Il voulait tellement retourner chez lui, oublier qu'il avait rencontré son père et rester loin de tout ce qui avait trait à cet homme. Il ne voulait pas se rendre aux repas et le voir. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours et le voir. Il ne voulait pas prendre le thé, ou dîner, ou de n'importe quelle autre rencontre avec cet homme.

Nathan ne voulait plus d'un père.

Il pleurait car cela faisait mal d'abandonner. Il pleurait car il avait l'impression que le voyage de sa vie ne menait nulle part. Sa mère était sa famille. Dieu ne voulait pas qu'il ait un père; le destin l'avait privé de cette joie.

Ce n'était juste pas voué à se passer.

Rogue ne pouvait pas l'aimer, tout simplement. Il n'y aurait pas de rire, de discussion, de préparations de potions ensemble... Pas de jeux, d'admiration, de partage... Absolument aucun amour.

Alors, qu'avait été la nuit passée à la Tour d'Astronomie? _Un rêve, _lui fit la voix tranchante de son père dans son esprit.

Nathan secoua la tête. « Pas un rêve, » dit-il pour l'homme et pour lui-même en reniflant. Pas un rêve. C'était arrivé! Ils avaient ri, parlé, joué...Rogue l'avait pris dans ses bras. « Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, » gémit Nathan.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps, à cette nuit, quand il lui était possible de poser sa tête contre la poitrine de son papa dont les lèvres lui caressaient le front.

« Pas un rêve, » gémit-il.

Pour entendre la voix de son père dire qu'il lui avait manqué.

« Pas un rêve, » répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Alors, pourquoi n'était-ce pas réel?

« C'est réel, » répondit Nathan.

Alors, pourquoi voulait-il l'oublier? Tout abandonner?

Ça faisait mal et il avait l'impression que cela n'arrêterait jamais de faire mal. Tant de rage dans les yeux de l'homme, le tenant avec force... Oui, ça faisait mal.

Cela ferait mal à jamais parce qu'il n'oublierait pas son papa et ce qui aurait pu se passer. Ses larmes, à présent, étaient davantage dues au poids du chagrin qui pesait sur son coeur à mesure que la déception s'atténuait, ne laissant que de la tristesse et un sentiment d'échec.

Nathan avait échoué.

Mais comment? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas? Comment pouvait-il échouer à essayer d'aider son papa à comprendre à quoi cela ressemblerait s'il y croyait?

Une image de son père, à genou, implorant son pardon, se fit claire dans l'esprit de Nathan.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal, » se raisonna-t-il en se séchant le visage avec la manche de ses robes. « _Il _avait tord, et il s'est excusé. »

Cela faisait toujours mal mais la douleur était presque supportable après avoir réalisé cela, plus aucune nouvelle larme ne venait maculer son visage. Cela faisait mal mais peut-être que son papa se sentait mal lui aussi.

_Il devrait! _Condamna son esprit.

Mais il s'est excusé...à genoux...

Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir, mais comment Nathan le saurait-il? Il allait devoir y retourner. Le pouvait-il? Pouvait-il faire à nouveau face à son père?

Nathan se souvint que l'âme de son papa était sous-jacente de l'apparence d'homme dur qu'il semblait être, et il se leva. Il prit une inspiration pour se revigorer, puis une autre, et sortit de l'alcôve sombre. Il n'avait pas échoué, et il n'abandonnerait pas. Pas maintenant.

Lentement, se cramponnant aux minutes qu'il avait partagé avec l'âme de son père tel à une bouée, Nathan reprit sa route. Près de la porte du bureau du maître des Potions, la peur le prit au ventre et Nathan déglutit.

Et s'il tentait d'ouvrir et que cela ne bougeait pas...Si la porte était fermée...

Il ferma les yeux. Il tendit la main vers la poignée et la tourna. Nathan retint sa respiration et poussa.

L'air lourd quitta ses poumons quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son papa sur une des chaises réservées à ses élèves, la tête dans les mains. Les espoirs de Nathan s'enflammèrent. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui avec un clic.

Les yeux perçants de son père croisèrent aussitôt les siens, la surprise était inscrite dans son regard profond.

Le silence se faisait moins urgent à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient et qu'ils communiquaient par le regard. Nathan était de plus en plus sûr de sa décision de revenir là et il fit le pas suivant, un vrai pas, pour se rapprocher de son père.

Les lèvres de l'homme s'écartèrent et Nathan attendit. Qu'allait-il dire? Sur quel ton? Allait-il encore crier? Le renvoyant en pleurant vers la Tour Gryffondor? Cette seule pensée lui fit monter une larme qu'il chassa en clignant des yeux, elle coula sur son visage.

Son père enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains. « Comment pouvez-vous revenir après tout ce que je vous ai dit? »

Nathan ravala une nouvelle vague de larmes qui tentait de faire surface. « Vous avez dit que vous étiez désolé. »

L'homme acquiesça plus d'une fois dans ses mains.

« Est-ce que vous me détestez? » C'était tout ce que Nathan voulait savoir, tout ce dont il avait besoin.

A cette question, son père leva la tête de ses mains et se tourna vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, et une fois de plus, n'émit aucun son. Bouger sa tête était tout ce qu'il avait l'air de pouvoir faire, et à présent, il la secouait d'un côté à l'autre.

Rassuré par l'absence de réponse négative, même si elle n'avait pas été aussi sonore et ferme qu'il l'avait espérée, Nathan fit un autre pas vers la chaise sur laquelle son père se tenait, accablé. Il y avait autre chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir...

« Est-ce que...Est-ce que vous voulez être mon papa? » Sa voix flancha légèrement quand il prononça le dernier mot.

La douleur qu'il vit sur le visage de l'homme s'apparentait à une douleur physique et Nathan sentit son estomac se tordre aussitôt, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était ça. Les lèvres crispées et le front plissé disaient tout.

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda-t-il ensuite, d'une voix aiguë et tremblante.

« Je...je ne sais pas comment faire, » répondit finalement l'homme d'une voix rauque et angoissée.

« Si vous savez, » rétorqua Nathan. «Vous êtes mon papa. »

« Nathan... » C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Et Nathan sut ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qu'il voulait faire, et en quelques pas, il fut dans les bras de son père, le serrant fort. «Tu es mon papa. »

« Je ne te mérite pas, » répondit son père mais il l'attirait sur ses genoux pour le serrer à son tour dans les bras.

Nathan renifla, s'accrochant à cette étreinte plutôt qu'aux mots. Il commençait à comprendre que son père ne pensait pas toujours ce qu'il disait.

« Je te fais tout le temps pleurer, » murmura l'homme à regret en essuyant la joue de Nathan avec son pouce.

« Alors refais-moi rire, » lui demanda celui-ci en espérant que ce moment de sincérité les y amènerait et rendrait les choses plus faciles.

« Tu parles de rêves qui ne peuvent pas devenir réalité. » la voix de son père était teintée par la défaite et Nathan inspira pour répliquer mais l'homme le devança. « S'il-te-plaît, Nathan, ne t'inflige pas ça à toi-même. »

« Tu veux que j'abandonne? » Il s'éloigna de la poitrine de l'homme, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles mais incapable d'ignorer le regard de son père. « C'est ça! » l'accusa-t-il, indigné, en essayant de se libérer mais il fut maintenu en place par une pair de bras forts.

« Calme-toi, » entendit Nathan et cela eut l'effet inverse sur lui.

« Non! » Il lutta. « Tu recommences! » Les paroles apaisantes de son père alimentaient ses sentiments de souffrance et de confusion. Nathan serra le poing sur le tissu des robes d'enseignement de l'homme. « Non, » haleta-t-il et son père entreprit à nouveau de l'apaiser tout en le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Il grogna, en colère après cet homme qui le traitait d'une certaine façon tout en en demandant une autre.

« Tu abandonnes! » Nathan lui frappa la poitrine avec son poing en grognant à nouveau. « Tu ne peux pas abandonner! » cria-t-il en le frappant à nouveau.

« Chhh, Nathan. »

« Je-je ne te laisserai pas faire! » sanglota-t-il en enfouissant ses larmes dans le cou de l'homme.

« Chhh. » Celui-ci le berça doucement.

Des minutes passèrent et Nathan était exténué, ses larmes séchaient. Il resta sur les genoux de son père, une grande main reposait sur sa tête, le maintenant contre sa chaleur. Le temps passa, principalement dans un silence calme et méditatif.

« Papa? » appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Tu es très courageux, fiston, » répondit celui-ci d'une voix douce.

Nathan s'éloigna de la poitrine de l'homme, essayant de voir son visage. « Tu n'abandonnes pas, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans ses yeux.

Son père prit une profonde respiration puis la relâcha en un calme, « Non. »

Nathan acquiesça d'un air approbateur, sachant que, généralement, ce que son père admettait difficilement était ce en quoi il croyait.

Une main arriva près de son visage et parcouru ses joues humides dans un geste chaleureux et maladroit. « Tu as le nez qui coule. »

Nathan se redressa sur les genoux de son père, honteux, et se prépara à passer une des manches de ses robes sous son nez mais son bras fut arrêté.

« Pas sur ta manche, » ricana l'homme.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Nathan renifla profondément, essayant de s'en débarrasser.

Son père soupira. « Au labo, » ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

Nathan obéit, quittant les genoux de l'homme pour se diriger vers la porte dissimulée, suivit de près par son père.

« Nettoie ton visage, » lui dit celui-ci en désignant l'évier calmement.

Nathan prit son temps pour se nettoyer les yeux et le nez. Sans connexion physique pour lui dire ce que son père pensait vraiment, Nathan redoutait ce qui allait suivre. L'homme semblait toujours calme quand il lui présenta une serviette qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Nathan s'essuya le visage en se délectant de la douceur du tissu fourni par son père. Peut-être que son papa avait enfin compris que Nathan n'accepterait que d'aller de l'avant.

Il se retourna et trouva son père en train de le regarder. « Je te raccompagne à ta salle commune. »

Nathan ferma les yeux avec une envie de crier mais il condensa sa frustration dans ses mains et tordit la serviette. Elle était toujours douce. Il inspira pour se calmer. « Ce n'est pas terminé; je n'en ai pas encore fini. Je fais des recherches sur les rêves et le moyen pour que tu t'en souvienne, » dit-il à l'homme d'un ton égal. « Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir un professeur avec mes questions, il faut que tu m'aide. »

« Nathan- »

« Parce que je n'abandonnerai pas avant que tu ne me croies! » fit-il en élevant la voix au-dessus de celle de son père, toujours sans crier, toutefois.

Celui-ci le regarder intensément et Nathan soutenait son regard avec détermination.

« Je n'abandonne pas, » lui assura le jeune garçon.

« Alors nous nous retrouvons devant un dilemme parce que les rêves ne sont que ça: des fragments d'un esprit imaginatif. Seuls des imbéciles penseraient qu'ils peuvent être davantage que cela, Nathan, et je ne suis pas imbécile, tout comme tu ne devrais pas en être un. »

Nathan dut étudier ces mots, mais plus que ça, il dut deviner ce qu'elles voulaient vraiment dire. S'il y avait bien une erreur qu'il ne referait plus, c'était de s'en tenir au sens littéral des paroles de son père. Il continua de l'examiner avant de décider de le défier.

« Je sais que tu ne me croies pas mais je sais aussi que ce que j'ai vécu par moi-même était vrai, papa. Ce _n'_était _pas_ un rêve. Je n'arrive pas à te faire te souvenir du temps qu'on a passé ensemble – pour l'instant – mais je parierais ma vie que nos âmes se rencontrent chaque nuit, quand nous sommes endormis et qu'elles sont libres. »

Son père secouait la tête d'agacement. « Ce n'était pas moi, Nathan. »

« Si! » répliqua-t-il, également agacé.

« _M_'as-tu déjà vu faire, un jour, quelque chose d'un tant soit peu proche de ce que tu dis que ce père imaginaire que tu as créé a fait? »

Nathan ouvrit la bouche et écarta les bras, exaspéré. « Où étais-tu lors de l'heure qui vient de s'écouler, papa? Tu ne vois donc pas? L'homme qui me tient dans ses bras quand je pleure, qui prend soin de moi, qui _se soucie _de moi, il n'y en a qu'un et c'est toi, papa! Toi! » fit-il remarquer avec véhémence.

Tout ce que fit Severus fut de le regarder en silence pendant un moment.

Nathan leva les bras au ciel, les laissant retomber pour claquer bruyamment contre ses cuisses. « Papa, » dit-il à nouveau, sans lâcher ce nouveau titre – qui ancrait sa détermination – et en gardant ce ton neutre, « tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de ton âme que ce soir. » Nathan s'arrêta avant que les larmes qui faisaient leur retour dans ses yeux ne s'échappent, et, quand il fut certain d'avoir le contrôle, il ajusta sa voix et suggéra doucement, « Regarde par toi-même que ce que je dis est vrai; lance le sort pour me rendre visite ce soir et tu verras que je ne mens pas, que c'est vrai et nous n'aurons plus jamais à en parler. »

A cette suggestion, son père plissa les yeux. Nathan n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser briser ses espoirs à nouveau.

« Tu as dit que tu n'abandonnais pas. Alors, prouve le. » Une larme roula sur son visage, ruinant l'apparence calme et autoritaire qu'il essayait de montrer.

Son père se pinça l'arrête du nez et se retourna.

« Lance le sort. Tu n'as aucun problème pour en revenir. Ce sera facile pour toi, papa. S'il-te-plaît, » supplia Nathan.

« Je te raccompagne à ta salle commune, » répondit son père, toujours dos à lui.

« Papa... » le pressa-t-il. Si son père refusait, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait dit auparavant, Nathan serait découragé.

L'homme effleura ses longs cheveux noirs avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Viens, Nathan. Il est tard. »

Celui-ci suivit l'homme tout au long des couloirs du château vers la Tour Gryffondor dans un silence mélancolique. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire qui n'ait pas déjà été dit et son coeur battait douloureusement quand il essayait d'agrandir le petit arsenal d'options qui restaient à sa disposition. Exténué, Nathan marmonna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et se retourna pour lancer un dernier regard à son père difficile. Incapable de résister à l'urgence imposée par son coeur, il dit, « Tu as dit que tu n'abandonnais pas. S'il-te-plaît, papa, lance le sort ce soir. » N'attendant pas de réponse et préférant l'espoir, il entra dans la salle commune et alla directement au lit.

Cela lui prit un certain temps et quelques pages d'un livre vraiment ennuyeux mais Nathan s'endormit. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son père et la rencontre qu'il espérait qu'ils auraient très bientôt dans ses rêves.

Severus fixa la Grosse Dame avec des yeux fatigués – un miroir de son coeur. Il avait été ballotté et serré, tiré et poussé dans les mains de son fils de douze ans qui venait de lui relancer cette petite chose, s'attendant à ce que Severus sache quoi faire avec un fardeau meurtri de la sorte. Severus cligna des yeux et vit que la Grosse Dame l'observait également avec on ne peut plus de curiosité.

Il rebroussa chemin vers les cachots, ignorant les portraits, les étudiants et Rusard mais incapable de faire de même avec les être immatériels qu'il rencontra pendant le trajet. Le Baron Sanglant hocha la tête poliment dans sa direction, Severus répondit à son geste mais ne pensait qu'au défi lancé par Nathan.

Ce garçon était insupportable.

_Mon garçon._

Severus soupira et entra dans ses quartiers.

Il aurait fait tout ce qui était possible pour rendre son fils heureux, et bien qu'il était un sorcier très puissant, il était toujours incapable de faire l'impossible, peu importe à quel point son fils pensait le contraire. Les rêves n'étaient que des rêves; Severus ne pouvait changer les rêves en réalité.

_Mais tu peux faire ce qu'il a demandé et lancer le sort._

« Quelle perte de temps et d'énergie, » marmonna Severus pour lui-même.

_Nathan n'est jamais une perte de quoi que ce soit, _désapprouva son esprit.

Severus poussa un nouveau soupir. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui lui serrait le coeur, et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas là pour faire mal, il se sentait toujours menacé.

L'espoir était effrayant et Severus essayait de s'en tenir éloigné. Il tira sa baguette et mentalement, ouvrit sa rangée de boutons. Non, le sentiment de malaise était toujours là.

Il se prépara à aller au lit, sachant assez bien que tout autre activité serait éclipsée par des pensées sur Nathan. Même dormir serait ardu ce soir mais il était déterminé à essayer au moins.

Il alla au lit, prenant sa baguette avec lui au lieu de la laisser sur sa table de nuit. Severus resta étendu, regardant par moment la voûte de son lit, parfois fermant les yeux pour ne pas la voir. Il fit tous ses exercices pour se vider l'esprit mais celui-ci était contre lui. Il joua avec sa baguette et attendit. Le sommeil ne venait pas alors qu'attendait-il?

Du courage, et cela venait doucement mais sûrement.

_Foutus espoirs!_

Il était minuit passé quand Severus leva le bras qui tenait sa baguette et énonça l'Anima Libertas, libérant son âme.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne décide de laisser son corps et ses quartiers derrière lui. Cela lui prit quelques minutes de plus pour amener son âme au septième étage, là où dormaient les Gryffondors, mais il finit par atteindre l'entrée de leur tour et attendit. Qu'attendait-il?

Du courage.

Encore.

C'était plus facile de ressentir ses espoirs maintenant que son corps n'était pas là et Severus fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir; il ne s'était pas sorti de son esprit troublé les paroles de son fils – et toutes les possibilités qu'elles représentaient. Il était temps de voir par lui-même, de rencontrer le monde que son fils se languissait d'expérimenter à nouveau, craignant et désirant chaque pas qu'il faisait vers cette part incertaine de rêve ou de réalité. Hors de la protection de son corps, grâce à l'Animas Libertas, Severus ferma les yeux et passa _à travers_ la Grosse Dame endormie, entrant dans la Tour Gryffondor à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment exister.

Avec une surprise et une peur sincère, il contempla les occupants rayonnants de salle commune animée. Des élèves passèrent près de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, parlant et jouant comme si de rien n'était, comme si les corps n'étaient pas essentiels.

_« Papa, tu es venu! »_ entendit Severus et il fut pris dans une étreinte intense, tremblant au contact de l'âme de son fils avec de puissantes vagues de...d'amour. Le sourire de bonheur qui lui était adressé rendait difficile sa reprise de contrôle et avant qu'il ne puisse trouver quoi dire, il fut tiré par la main. _« J'essaye de leur enseigner les sorts informulés mais ils n'y arrivent pas, »_ expliqua Nathan alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un groupe de garçons dans un coin de la pièce. _« Mon papa va expliquer, » _dit son fils à ses amis qui tournèrent vers lui des regards expectatifs – pas terrorisés ni anxieux.

_« Bonsoir, professeur Rogue, » _salua poliment Dubois en lui adressant un sourire franc.

_« Bonsoir, Mr. Dubois, » _répondit Severus avec une politesse réservée, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, ni comment agir.

_« Professeur Rogue, pouvez-vous dire à Nathan que nous n'allons pas apprendre quelque chose simplement parce que lui l'a appris, » _intervint Brown en lançant un regard noir à Nathan.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, gardant un léger sourire aux lèvres. _« Tu es juste fainéant. »_

Brown haussa les épaules. Dubois souriait en secouant la tête.

_« Les sorts informulés sont plutôt appris en sixième année, » _leur dit Severus en se protégeant de l'inconfort du moment derrière son personnage de professeur.

_« C'est ce que je t'avais dit, » _jubila Brown.

_« On peut jouer à la Bataille Explosive maintenant? » _demanda Dubois.

Ce fut au tour de Nathan de hausser les épaules, puis, il ferma à nouveau sa main autour de celle de Severus.

_« Je vais chercher les cartes! » _dit Brown d'un ton excité et il partit pendant que Severus le suivait des yeux à travers la pièce.

_« Tu vas jouer? »_ entendit-il Nathan demander et il se demanda qui il invitait puisque Mr. Dubois était celui qui avait suggéré le jeu en premier. Severus baissa les yeux pour observer son fils et il croisa son regard expectatif et brillant. Les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent de surprise. _« Je sais que tu préfère les échecs mais on rigole toujours plus à jouer à la Bataille Explosive, n'est-ce pas? »_ fit Nathan, rayonnant.

_« Non! » _répondit-il, paniqué. _« Bien sûr que non! »_

_« Oh, »_ fit Nathan de déception.

_« Je vais inviter Jose alors, » _dit Dubois à Nathan, et il partit à la recherche de leur amie.

_« Je croyais que tu allais rester. »_

_« Je... »_

Severus était à court de mot. Allait-il s'adonner à des jeux avec son fils? Il savait que non alors pourquoi se posait-il la question? Et pourtant...si? Severus n'arrivait pas à y croire, même avec toute l'évidence de l'affirmative. Il en rêvait, il est forcé de l'admettre mais les rêves... Cela signifiait-il que rêver n'était plus sans danger?

Ce n'était pas sa place. Severus avait l'impression d'être un intrus dans ses propres rêves et il connaissait très bien le sentiment qui lui broyait la poitrine. Il fallait qu'il parte.

_« Je dois aller ailleurs. »_

_« D'accord, »_ accepta Nathan facilement en le serrant dans ses bras, augmentant le malaise qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. _« On pourra toujours jouer aux échecs demain, hein? »_ Severus n'avait aucune réponse à donner alors il tapota l'épaule de son fils en espérant qu'il ne puisse pas mourir à cause du manque d'air même s'il était privé de son corps, tant sa poitrine était serrée. _« Ça va? » _demanda son fils, inquiet.

_« Oui »_ parvint-il à dire.

_« Nathan! Tu viens ou pas? »_

Severus avait oublié qu'il était au milieu d'une pièce remplie d'élèves, et, s'en rendant compte, il se défit de l'étreinte de son fils et s'éloigna.

_« Les échecs. »_ Le garçon sourit. _« Demain. »_ Il se retourna et courut joyeusement vers ses amis.

Severus partit rapidement dans la direction opposée, sans même réaliser qu'il avait traversé un mur avant qu'il n'arrive plus à voir son fils. Sa poitrine était haletante, ses mains tremblantes.

C'était vrai.

Les âmes, la part la plus intime des êtres humains, étaient libres pendant la nuit, interagissant comme si elles étaient éveillées, ressentant chaque sentiment qui était occulté par leur corps dense...

_« Merlin, » _haleta-t-il en songeant à présent à toutes les nuits où il avait rêvé d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Révolution conceptuelle! Pauvre Severus.

**A venir...** Severus n'arrive pas à se sortir Hermione de la tête.


	32. Chapitre 32: Éveil

**Beaucoup plus qu'un Granger**

Written by FerPotter  
Translated by Cixy

**Résumé: **Chapitre trente-deux! Severus n'arrive pas à se sortir Hermione de la tête.

**Note de la traductrice:**Encore et toujours, merci pour vos reviews (je manque beaucoup de temps en ce moment, je ne développerai donc pas plus ces remerciements mais sachez que le coeur y est et que c'est toujours un grand stimulant^^), _Eileen19, Théa, Alatariel Melawen, Baka BabaCOol, Zaika, Khalie, Lakmi, Audearde, Chaeos, Rebecca-Black, GwenMalory, MAHA1959, Diox Veriteae, Doun, Destinys _et_ Henirrep, _et voici (avec pas mal de retard, et je tiens à m'en excuser) le chapitre 32... un grand pas en avant...peut être déstabilisant...bonne lecture à tous (toutes).

* * *

**Chapitre 32: Éveil**

Severus passa le vendredi entre ses cours et son bureau. Les évènements de la nuit précédente continuaient à le perturber fortement et il avait besoin de temps pour lui-même pour penser. La réalité avait pris de l'ampleur jusqu'à atteindre des proportions à couper le souffle et il allait lui falloir plus d'un jour pour en assimiler toutes les significations et les conséquences. Le déni n'était pas une option mais pour être honnête, cette folie n'en était pas une non plus.

Il avait passé toute sa vie dans la duplicité et quand il avait cru qu'il en avait terminé avec tout cela, une nouvelle part de sa vie lui était exposée – la partie qu'il avait toujours voulu vivre; ses rêves devenant vrais.

Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce dont il avait rêvé lui était réellement arrivé, à son âme. Même quand il songeait à tous les fréquents cauchemars et comprenait comment ils avaient pu être réels grâce à de nombreuses raisons justifiées, ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il avait effectivement subi toutes ces horreurs qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Oh non.

Ce qui l'inquiétait et l'étonnait à la fois étaient les rêves – il avait maintenant été prouvé qu'ils étaient vrais – d'amour et d'affection partagés entre lui et son fils, et, plus inquiétant encore, avec la mère de son fils. L'Hermione Granger de ses rêves était...

Oh Merlin!

Comment diable arriverait-il à la regarder à nouveau en sachant que tout ce qu'il avait rêvé de lui faire avait en fait déjà eu lieu?! C'était de la folie! Et plus Severus rationalisait à propos de ce fait et savait que cela ne pouvait arriver, moins il avait envie de croire en la raison.

Il voulait être fou si c'était le prix pour vivre une vie de rêves.

Quel dommage que Severus fut trop fier de l'emprise qu'il avait sur le contrôle de ses désirs pour s'y abandonner. Il avait été trop jeune quand il avait cessé de rêver éveillé. Cela prit du temps pour croire qu'il pouvait rêver à nouveau sans voir ces rêves être anéantis.

Ses rêves avaient toujours été anéantis.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable parce que s'il allait dormir, il savait à présent où son esprit – non, son âme – l'amènerait, et qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de contrôler ce qu'il ferait.

Des images, des aperçus de rêves passés firent irruption dans son esprit comme pour le narguer et le tenter. Il observa la nouvelle fournée de Potions Nuits Sans Rêves qui s'affinait sur le plan de travail et se demanda pour la énième fois si c'était seulement la peine d'en boire une dose. La potion pouvait-elle agir autrement que comme une tromperie, un masque qui n'en libérerait que plus son âme libidineuse? Par ailleurs, pour être honnête avec lui même – et Severus le devait – s'il devait y avoir des rêves, il voulait au moins être capable de s'en souvenir plus tard.

Quel dommage qu'il fût si assidu à garder le contrôle.

Severus décida d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas là; peut-être pourrait-il gagner un peu de temps afin de trouver une solution pour contourner ce problème. Mais dès qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il y vit Hermione et se sentit désespéré et inhabituellement vaincu.

« Bonsoir, Severus, » le salua-t-elle poliment alors qu'il prenait la place qui se trouvait être, ce soir-là, celle à côté d'elle. « Comment était ta semaine? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation quand il fut installé.

« Stressante » se surprit-il à répondre.

Hermione cligna ses magnifiques yeux à son encontre. Severus eut envie de se maudire quand il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait réellement répondu à voix haute.

« Tu as besoin d'un week end de détente. » Elle sourit, étirant ses lèvres parfaites pour lui exposer des dents tout aussi parfaites. « Si je peux t'être utile de quelque manière que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Il se serait levé, aurait craché quelque chose d'ignoble et de sarcastique en signe de refus et serait parti, mais là encore, pourquoi se donner la peine? Il n'avait plus le contrôle sur aucune de ces situations, alors pourquoi le prétendre. Il fit le choix de manger, lentement et calmement, comme s'il savourait son dernier repas. Le monde dans lequel il avait vécu la veille n'existait plus; le Severus qu'il avait été toutes ces années était un mensonge, une ombre...

Un pantin.

Encore.

De ses propres désirs et besoin, à présent,...les désirs de son coeurs...les siens...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione et eut envie de hurler.

Severus était vraiment fichu, et il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même cette fois. Les masques étaient à terre.

« ...va bien? »

Il entendit la fin de ses paroles. Il avait été en train de la fixer, perdu dans ses pensées de damnation. « Oui, » répondit-il, encore une fois à voix haute, puis il arbora une mine désintéressée en regardant devant lui, dans la mer d'élèves sans visages. Severus poussa une autre tranche de pomme-de-terre dans sa bouche pour garder sa langue occupée.

Il savait qu'elle était en train de le regarder; il pouvait sentir ses questions muettes par la façon dont sa bouche était ouverte, ses délicieuses mains se tordant d'indécision. Les yeux de Severus se focalisèrent sur un garçon – son garçon. Nathan croisa son regard et sourit timidement, plus qu'un demi-sourire, et la dernière tentative de Severus pour remettre son masque en place échoua alors.

Il se leva en laissant la plupart de son dîner dans son assiette.

« Severus? »

Il regarda en arrière vers elle, le regard résolu. « Pas maintenant, » lui dit-il et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il allait vers ses quartiers et là il attendrait que le château soit endormi. _Et là, ce sera le moment, Hermione, _acheva-t-il pour lui-même, et seulement pour lui-même, heureusement.

~o0oOo0o~

_Pas maintenant?_ Songea Hermione pour elle-même. Qu'était-ce censé vouloir dire? Que pouvait-il être arrivé pour transformer Severus en ce sorcier sans réaction – ou plutôt inhabituellement réactif? Il avait dit qu'il était stressé et il avait l'air dans un sale état, mais quelle pouvait en être la cause? Il avait semblé tellement détendu le dimanche précédent...

Il reprenait toujours son ancien rôle de salaud après avoir clairement apprécié quelque chose, cela devait donc être cela: Severus boudait.

Hermione se remémora les images des instants précédents, de lui en train de manger calmement à côté d'elle. Il avait eu l'air distant, vraiment fatigué. Même en sachant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation de manière irréversible, elle avait eut envie de tendre la main pour lui tapoter le dos et le réconforter, et elle était sur le point d'abandonner son propre dîner pour le suivre à présent.

_Pas maintenant,_ lui rappela la voix dans sa tête et Hermione soupira. « Severus, Severus... »

Elle scruta la masse de Gryffondors et trouva Nathan en train de rire avec ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas être à l'origine des souffrances de Severus, n'est-ce pas? D'une certaine manière, Hermione songea que ce n'était pas ça cette fois.

Quel que soit ce que c'était, Hermione était sûre que c'était quelque chose de gros.

~o0oOo0o~

Severus faisait les cent pas devant le feu mourant, se forçant à rester éveillé. Toutes les cinq minutes, il regardait l'horloge en s'attendant à ce qu'une autre heure soit déjà passé. Il était presque une heure du matin. Était-elle endormie? Il regarda encore vers l'horloge et décida de prendre le risque plutôt que de devenir fou – ou encore plus fou, si cela était possible.

En entrant dans sa chambre à coucher, il marqua un moment d'hésitation sur les vêtements qu'il devait porter avant de lancer le sort. Grognant contre lui-même pour s'en être seulement préoccupé, Severus se contenta de s'allonger dans les habituelles robes d'enseignement noires qu'il portait et de fixer du regard la tenture maintenue en place par son lit à baldaquin. Il suffit d'une image d'Hermione nue, encadrée par la même tenture, au lit avec lui, sur lui, en lui, pour que Severus énonce les mots en Latin du sort et libère son âme, enfin.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à la trouver.

L'âme de Severus marchait à travers les murs du château avec une seule destination en tête: Hermione. Sa volonté le mena à ses quartiers et près de la porte, il hésita.

C'était cinglé. Il allait passer à travers la porte et puis quoi? Comment devait-il se comporter? Quel rôle devait-il jouer?

Severus savait que la réponse était _lui-même._ Il devait être lui-même pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années mais il craignait d'être incapable de jouer ce rôle pendant plus d'une minute.

C'était vraiment cinglé.

Même la porte se moquait de lui, et pendant un moment, cette porte à l'aspect quelconque devint une porte très douloureuse – celle des Gryffondors – derrière laquelle Lily Evans lui refusait son pardon. Severus secoua la tête, se débarrassant de ces pensées déplaisantes. L'histoire ne se répéterait pas alors il passa au travers et entra dans le salon.

_« Severus. »_ La voix qui l'avait appelé n'était que pure joie et il se figea à nouveau d'incertitude, puis il se raidit encore plus d'inconfort quand les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour de lui. La force de son énergie accueillante en contact avec lui – d'âme à âme – était telle que Severus, de peur de cesser d'exister, se cramponna à elle, fermement. _« Tu m'as manqué »_ lui dit-elle, et elle lui avait manqué aussi, peu importe combien cette notion paraissait folle. Il n'avait pas la voix nécessaire pour l'exprimer cependant; Severus croyait toujours qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

Hermione toucha les boutons de sa robe mais pour Severus, c'était comme si rien ne séparait leur corps – ou peu importe ce qui rendait leurs âmes palpables. _« Tu portes encore tes robes d'enseignement...Es-tu encore en train de dormir sur tes parchemins? »_ Elle semblait amusée à cette pensée, levant de façon adorable les yeux vers son visage, étendant ensuite une main pour le caresser, laissant une traînée de chaleur aux endroits que touchaient ses doigts. _« Mon pauvre et surmené professeur Rogue. » _Elle acheva ces paroles par un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et Severus perdit presque toute force dans ses jambes, submergé par des sentiments qu'il pensait qu'il ne ressentirait jamais.

Il se courba, tel un homme en train de se noyer, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser qu'il n'oublierai jamais. La façon avide avec laquelle elle répondit fit pousser un gémissement à Severus, et quelques soient les objections qu'il avait pu avoir, celles-ci étaient complètement oubliées, et oubliées, et oubliée...

Hermione mit fin au baiser avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

_« Que se passe-t-il? »_ Elle semblait inquiète à présent. _« Quel est le problème, Severus? »_

_« J'ai besoin de toi, » _murmura-t-il. Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui, enfouissant son nez derrière son oreille gauche et expirant une respiration tremblante.

_« Tu trembles, » _fit-elle remarquer. _« Severus, pourquoi trembles-tu? Que se passe-t-il? » _Elle lui releva la tête pour scruter son visage, et il la laissa faire, submergé par la joie que l'on s'occupe de lui, que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer encore le tremblement.

Il allait exploser et il cesserait d'exister en tant qu'homme aimé, et rien d'autre n'importait. Hermione l'emmenait quelque part, et Severus la suivrait peu importe l'endroit. Elle le fit asseoir et il s'exécuta.

_« Tu me fais peur, »_lui dit-elle. _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? »_ Elle commença à s'agiter autour de lui, et chacun de ses effleurements sur son âme était une vague d'amour; Severus ne put s'empêcher de gémir, s'affaissant dans le canapé comme si ses muscles étaient de la gelée. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. _« Je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. »_ Elle avait l'air terrifiée. Quand il sentit que les vagues indiquant la présence de la jeune femme commençaient à faiblir, Severus ouvrit les yeux et l'empêcha de se réveiller en la tenant par le poignet.

_« Non, non! »_ Son insistance l'aurait embarrassé s'il avait été dans un état plus rationnel. Il l'attira dans une étreinte et haleta. _« Ne t'en vas pas, Hermione, » _murmura-t-il. C'était bien plus que ce que Severus avait prévu quand il avait décidé de lancer le sort pour aller la voir ce soir-là; tellement plus.

Elle accepta tranquillement son étreinte pendant un moment puis demanda, _« Tu te sens mieux maintenant? »_

Il eut envie de rire et ne s'en retint pas. C'était tellement libérateur de rire. _« Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux de toute ma vie, » _répondit-il enfin en souriant à la femme dans ses bras.

Elle pencha la tête et lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle haleta. _« Tu es conscient! Tu es sous l'Anima Liberta! »_

Severus soutint son regard, les lèvres toujours étirées par un sourire. Ils continuèrent à se regarder pendant quelques temps, analysant la situation sous tous ses feux.

_« As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais? »_

Il sentit que la question en elle-même était curieuse. Alors, était-ce le cas?

_« Oui, » _répondit-il aux deux questions.

_« Et que vas-tu faire en sachant cela? »_

Il regarda attentivement ses yeux et l'attira sur ses genoux, l'embrassement avidement sur la bouche. Severus était au paradis; elle était son paradis. Elle était à cheval sur ses cuisses quand elle écarta ses lèvres des siennes.

_« Quelle genre de réponse était-ce? »_ insista-t-elle.

_« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il? » _demanda-t-il au lieu de lui répondre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Severus humecta la sienne, ne lui laissant pas plus que quelques secondes pour répondre avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un autre baiser. En quoi était-ce important. Il préférait qu'elle se taise avec sa bouche collée à la sienne plutôt qu'elle ne lui réponde, de toute façon.

A nouveau, elle y mit fin.

_« Severus, arrête de m'embrasser alors que de toute évidence, il faut que l'on parle à la place. »_

Du pouce, il caressa les lèvres grévistes d'Hermione, pas vraiment conscient de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler.

_« Elles sont encore plus captivantes après avoir été largement embrassées. »_

Elle détourna le regard, l'air embarrassé par sa remarque. Severus connu alors un moment d'incertitude, ce qui lui permit de se concentrer suffisamment pour acquiescer à sa précédente remarque; il fallait qu'ils parlent. Il retira les mains qu'ils avait posées sur elle et eut aussitôt envie de les reposer, il lui prit donc ses mains dans siennes.

_« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il? »_ il réitéra sa question.

Elle le regarda également et se détendit quand elle remarqua son expression.

_« Depuis avant... »_commença-t-elle. _« Peu de temps après avoir commencé à travailler ensemble, d'une certaine manière. »_

Les sourcils de Severus firent un bond et il chercha le moyen d'interpréter ces paroles de la mauvaise manière, de transformer le 'travailler ensemble' en 'travailler ensemble depuis le mois dernier' quand il avait parcouru du regard une recette laissée sur un plan de travail de son labo et n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser une note dans la marge, et non le 'travailler ensemble d'il y a douze-treize ans'.

_« Pendant la guerre- »_ elle gâcha tout _« -quand je t'aidais avec les Potions et l'Ordre. » _Elle se leva de ses genoux mais ne rompit pas le contact, gardant ses mains dans les siennes, le faisant se tourner sur le côté pour qu'il lui fasse face alors qu'elle se trouvait à présent à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Il était dur de croire qu'elle disait la vérité. Severus n'arrivait juste pas à croire qu'il avait une liaison avec Hermione Granger depuis treize ans pendant son sommeil alors qu'il vivait aussi malheureux quand il était éveillé. Il fronça les sourcils.

_« Non, »_ lui dit-elle en libérant une de ses mains pour lisser les plis creusés entre ses sourcils. _« S'il-te-plaît, n'essaye pas de comprendre ou d'analyser la situation aussi rationnellement. Les affinités nous ont rapprochés et la vie a tout compliqué, comme toujours. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. »_

_« Nos âmes entretiennent une liaison depuis treize ans et tu dis qu'il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans? »_

_« Nous n'entretenons pas une liaison, » _le corrigea-t-elle. _« Nous avons toujours aimé passer du temps ensemble et depuis que nous avons décidé d'avoir un fils ensemble, nous sommes devenus plus que des amis ou des amants; nous sommes une famille, partageant de l'amour et grandissant ensemble. »_

_« Nous n'avons pas décidé d'avoir un fils; je n'ai jamais eu le choix à ce sujet et je ne vois pas non plus comment tu aurais pu choisir de tomber enceinte- »_

_« Severus, »_ l'interrompit-elle, _« Tu te trompes. Nous avons tout décidé ensemble. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord que Nathan nous rapprocherait, qu'il m'aiderait à endurer les horreurs de la guerre et il a accepté de t'aider à te pardonner pour des choses que tu as été obligé de faire pendant si longtemps. »_

Il voulut objecter mais elle l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

_« La seule chose qui ne se soit pas déroulée comme ce que nous avions prévu est le temps que cela nous prend pour y faire face et devenir la famille que nous devons être. Nathan souffre à cause de choses avec lesquelles il n'a rien à voir. »_

Elle avait l'air hagard et triste et sa tristesse l'atteignit comme une flèche de glace en plein coeur. Ça faisait mal.

_« Je suis désolée, » _s'excusa-t-elle, ayant l'air de savoir qu'elle le faisait souffrir. _« C'est juste que ça a été une année frustrante pour nous tous. » _Elle sourit et la douleur disparut.

Severus fondit rapidement sur ses lèvres, les embrassant tendrement, ne sachant pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler quand il était en leur présence. Elle lui rendit son baiser, se cramponnant à lui, l'étourdissant. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, les yeux de Severus demeurèrent clos, la sentant toujours.

_« Je t'aime Severus Rogue. Je t'aime tant. » _murmura Hermione.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui engagea le baiser, lui abaissant la tête d'une main fermement posée sur sa nuque, attaquant sa bouche avec sa langue et lui faisant perdre ses sens. Les mains de Severus apprirent rapidement le chemin pour remonter le long de son dos, dans ses cheveux et il put répondre à sa voracité en laissant sa langue libre de goûter la sienne.

Deux âmes pouvaient-elles ne faire qu'une?

~o0oOo0o~

Le vent souffla et Hermione s'éveilla, surprise. Quand elle se souvint de ce dont elle venait de rêver, elle poussa un grognement.

« Pas quand je suis en train de l'embrasser! » se plaignit-elle à Morphée.

Elle essaya en vain de se rendormir et de retourner dans les bras de Severus et quand elle se rendit compte que son repos nocturne était irrémédiablement interrompu par le vent, Hermione soupira et repoussa les couvertures du lit. Puisque qu'elle était déjà éveillée et que son rêve était gâché, pourquoi ne pas en revenir aux équations d'Arithmancie sur lesquelles elle était en train de travailler?

~o0oOo0o~

Toujours perdu et désorienté, Severus regarda Hermione entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir sur la chaise près de la table dans le coin, loin de lui. Sa présence n'avait pas le même effet irrésistible qu'auparavant, l'air entre eux étant maintenant plus lourd mais elle là, sans aucun doute. Severus eut envie de la sentir proche de lui à nouveau mais elle était une présence physique dans la pièce et il ne pouvait pas la toucher, n'est-ce pas?

Il approcha et se tint derrière sa chaise. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil aux parchemins qu'elle était en train d'observer, plaçant son nez près de ses cheveux, il inspira profondément. Son odeur était atténuée mais elle était là, sans aucun doute. Il tendit une main pour caresser son bras.

_« Hermione. »_

Elle laissa le parchemin et frissonna.

« Tu hantes mes rêves et maintenant tu m'empêche de me concentrer. Tu vas me rendre aussi folle que ce que tu prétends que je suis, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même mais Severus savait que ses paroles lui étaient destinées.

Il étouffa un rire et recula pour observer sa réaction.

Elle reprit le parchemin dans une de ses mains et fit mine de se concentrer. Severus afficha un sourire narquois.

Quand il fut sur le point de la toucher à nouveau...

_« Te voilà! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends! »_

C'était son fils – ou du moins son âme.

_« Tu m'as promis une partie d'échec, tu as oublié? »_

Alors même que Nathan avait l'air en colère, le garçon l'enlaça fortement. Le bras de Severus vint se poser autour de Nathan et ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit plus tôt commença à lui revenir.

_« Je suis désolé, fiston. »_

Nathan leva les yeux et Severus put voir qu'il souriait. _« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça, » _lui dit le garçon. _« C'est bien mieux que imbécile. » _Il souriait toujours, tournant cette déclaration en une blague.

_« Tu n'es pas un imbécile, » _lui dit Severus avec sérieux. Il eut envie de s'excuser pour chaque mot qu'il avait un jour prononcé et avaient blessé son fils d'une façon ne serait-ce que minime.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. _« Tu es triste. Ne le sois pas. Tu sais, je me fiche des trucs que dis ce salaud. » _Il sourit à nouveau. _« Est-ce qu'on ne rigole pas de ça tout le temps? »_

Étrangement, l'insulte adressée à sa personne permit à Severus de se sentir mieux. Il fut tiré par la main.

_« Viens. Ça va être le matin avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte mais il doit encore rester du temps pour jouer un peu. »_

Cela fit réaliser à Severus combien la nuit était avancée et à quel point il allait manquer de sommeil. Le sort était vraiment épuisant, il devait arrêter son fils. _« Je ne peux pas. »_

_« Mais, papa, »_ chouina le garçon. _« Ça fait des jours! »_

_« Je sais, »_ dit Severus alors qu'il ne savait rien, _« mais je suis sur le point de me réveiller. Nous ferons ça une autre fois, je te le promets. »_

Nathan soupira. _« D'accord, réveille-toi alors. »_

Cette scène de Nathan boudant parce qu'il devait se passer de sa compagnie était étrangement attachante et Severus lui tapota la tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_« Je tiens mes promesses, Nathan. »_

_« Je sais mais c'est quand même nul. C'est le seul moment que nous ayons vraiment ensemble et tu dors si peu... »_

Le chagrin du garçon atteignit lourdement l'âme de Severus. Il amena la tête de Nathan contre sa poitrine pour essayer de le réconforter.

_« Nous passerons plus de temps ensemble quand nous serons éveillés. C'est une autre promesse que je tiendrai, fiston. »_

Nathan leva les yeux et sourit avant de le serrer fortement puis de le laisser partir. _« Tu me raccompagnes? »_ proposa le garçon en prenant la main de Severus et en le tirant vers la porte.

Nathan lui parla de choses fascinantes et d'autres banales pendant qu'ils traversaient le château. S'il y avait d'autres âmes dehors, Severus ne les voyait pas; toute son attention était focalisée sur son fils. Alors que le garçon parlait, les révélations d'Hermione tournaient dans l'esprit de Severus. Ils avaient toujours été une famille, il avait toujours aimé son fils et Nathan l'avait toujours aimé en retour, comme son père. A présent, Severus savait pourquoi cela semblait aussi normal et possible qu'il se sente aussi attaché à ce garçon.

Severus lâcha la main de son fils et attira le garçon par l'épaule contre son flanc sans perdre le rythme de son pas. Nathan l'enlaça aussitôt par la taille et continua de lui raconter comment il avait enfin vu les Elfes de Maison qui officiaient dans la Tour Gryffondors en train de nettoyer son dortoir, après presque un an à essayer d'y apercevoir une de ces créatures.

_« Qu'ont-ils fait quand il se sont rendus compte que tu étais là? » _demanda Severus avec un intérêt sincère.

Nathan sourit avant de répondre. _« Ils ont glapit comme des fillettes et ont disparu aussitôt, tout comme tu avais dit qu'ils feraient. Bon sang, ils sont bruyants! »_

Severus souhaita avoir un souvenir de la conversation en question...Au moins, cette conversation-là, il pourrait la chérir. Ils étaient à la porte des Gryffondors et grâce à cette humeur particulière due aux rêves, Severus décida de faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu qu'un adulte lui fasse quand il avait l'âge de Nathan. Il enlaça son fils et l'embrassa sur le front. _« Reste loin des ennuis et ne laisse jamais personne de dire que tu ne peux pas être celui que tu veux être. »_

_« Promis, papa. Je t'aime. » _Nathan l'étreignit et traversa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Severus se sentit aussitôt froid et seul. Il se hâta de retourner aux cachots, cherchant un abri et quand il arriva à ses quartiers, il passa quelques longues minutes à observer son corps en pensant à quel point il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner et d'abandonner son pays des rêves, l'amour, la joie, sa famille, une vie tellement mieux à vivre.

Severus lança le contre-sort tout de même et une larme solitaire roula le long de son visage vers le drap froid situé sous sa tête avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

~o0oOo0o~

Sa mère l'avait invité à l'aider au labo mais Nathan avait peur que son père soit là. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble loin du reste de l'école avait été trop éprouvant émotionnellement pour lui et il était inquiet et appréhendait ce que pourrait apporter leur prochaine rencontre. Nathan avait décidé qu'il ne demanderait pas si l'homme avait lancé ou non le sort cette nuit-là. Cela signifiait qu'il resterait dans l'ignorance, incertain.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience de ces montagnes russes émotionnelles de sitôt.

« Prêt? » demanda sa mère.

Prêt, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Nathan mais sa mère arborait ce sourire taquin qu'elle avait quand elle était sur le point de mettre à l'essai une nouvelle théorie. S'il disait non, Nathan était sûr qu'il allait manquer un historique, monumentale et épique moment d'amusement. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre le risque d'une autre rencontre avec son père.

« D'accord, je suis prêt, » répondit-il et sa voix présentait plus d'assurance que ce qu'il ne ressentait vraiment.

Le sourire de sa mère s'élargit et Nathan lui rendit son sourire.

« Qu'allons-nous faire exactement aujourd'hui? »

Ils partirent pour les cachots.

« Je crois avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de modifier la base pour qu'elle travaille davantage comme le sort. »

« On va préparer une potion alors? »

« Oui, et j'espère que cela marchera. Je croise les doigts! » lui dit-elle d'un ton excité.

_Oui, ça va être un grand moment d'amusement._

Mais à l'instant où ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Maître des Potions, l'idée de Nathan de passer un bon après-midi à s'amuser fut mise à rude épreuve par la présence dans la pièce. Nathan essaya d'agir comme si rien ne le dérangeait, espérant qu'ils pourraient passer près du professeur sans intéragir.

« Bonjour, » les salua l'homme, à la plus grande consternation de Nathan.

_Il ne nous salue jamais! Pourquoi aujourd'hui?_

« Bonjour, Severus, » répondit rapidement sa mère. « Tu te sens mieux? »

Son père acquiesça lentement, la regardant d'un air songeur pendant un moment avant de poser ses yeux noirs sur Nathan.

« Bonjour, » se sentit-il obligé de répondre et son père inclina la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la mère de Nathan.

« Je suis en train de préparer une potion. Cela ne prend qu'un peu de place sur le second espace de travail donc je suppose que cela ne posera pas de problème pour que vous travailliez, » les informa son père.

« Non, sûrement pas, » répondit-elle, puis, le silence se fit.

Nathan ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne bougeait pas vers le labo; il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son père se contentait de la regardait au lieu de la faire partir comme d'habitude.

« Je serai au labo alors, » annonça-t-elle enfin en désignant la porte dérobée mais sans bouger toutefois.

Son père acquiesça en retournant finalement à ses papiers sur son bureau.

Sa mère bougea, enfin, et Nathan la suivit vers le labo. Il s'assura que la porte était fermée avant de demander, « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » lui demanda-t-elle en retour en s'affairant à préparer l'espace de travail.

Nathan regarda la porte fermée et ouvrit la bouche pour reformuler la question, seulement...il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dehors, » tenta-t-il. « Tu sais? »

« Non, je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle rapidement. « Pourrais-tu, _en faisant attention,_ me passer le chaudron en verre s'il-te-plaît? Le petit. »

Nathan fronça les sourcils mais fit ce qu'elle avait demandé et commença à travailler avec elle. Il ne se rendit même pas compte quand son esprit fit passer au second plan l'étrange échange entre sa mère et son père, derrière les réflexions sur les ingrédients de potion et les expériences passionnantes.

Après plusieurs heures, il riait devant le dégoût de sa mère vis-à-vis de sa façon d'écraser le Buobulbe. Son père décida d'entrer dans la pièce cependant, ce qui gâcha l'humeur de Nathan. Il essaya par tous les moyens de retrouver l'amusement qu'ils partageaient avant en écrasant un autre Buobulbe.

« Arrête ça, » le sermonna sa mère. Il était clair que la rigolade était bel et bien terminée, remplacée par la tension habituelle et Nathan se rappela aussitôt de la façon étrange avec laquelle ses parents s'étaient comportés l'un envers l'autre.

Il regarda son père remuer le contenu du chaudron posé sur le second poste de travail, écoutant le tintement des ustensiles.

« Votre potion commence à bouillir, » fit remarquer l'homme sans lever les yeux de la potion sur laquelle il était en train de travailler.

« Oh! » Elle se remit brusquement en action, se précipitant pour faire baisser la température. Elle remua le liquide plusieurs fois. « Il me faut plus de pus, Nathan. »

Ce fut au tour de Nathan de se remettre en action, toujours en regardant ses parents d'un oeil soupçonneux. Son père avait cessé de remuer sa potion mais continuer de l'observer soigneusement. Sa mère s'occupait toujours de leur base, plus doucement toutefois. Nathan écrasa un Buobulbe et celui-ci éclata bruyamment. Ce bruit eut l'air de rompre la fine ligne de tension et, à présent, il n'y avait plus rien qui maintenant la pièce dans son état d'équilibre.

Son père commença à se diriger vers lui, sa mère cessa de remuer la base et Nathan lâcha le couteau qu'il avait dans la main, prêt à s'excuser. Son père prit le couteau...et coupa le Buobulbe en deux.

« Coupez-le puis servez-vous du côté émoussé de la lame pour extraire le pus des deux moitiés. Quand vous les faites éclater comme cela, bien que cela soit plus amusant - » les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent « -une partie de la sécrétion est perdue. »

Il lui tendit le manche du couteau. Nathan s'en saisit et coupa doucement le Buobulbe suivant en deux, procédant comme on venait de lui enseigner.

« Bien mieux, » approuva son père et Nathan ressentit une vague de joie devant cette approbation.

Ils terminèrent la base sous l'oeil attentif du Maître des Potions.

« Vous jouez avec des Pensines? » demanda soudainement celui-ci.

La mère de Nathan leva les yeux de la potion, Nathan les observa tous les deux avec intérêt. « J'essaye de l'améliorer, » dit-elle à l'homme et commença à expliquer son projet et ses théories, et son père écouta avec attention. C'était indéniable pour Nathan que le professeur Rogue était inhabituellement gentil cet après-midi.

Peut-être avait-il fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé; peut-être avait-il vu comment c'était quand ils dormaient, rêvaient et avait décidé de moins agir comme un salaud. Sous le coup de cet espoir, le coeur de Nathan se mit à accélérer. Son père n'avait pas abandonné et essayait de le lui dire, de lui montrer, n'est-ce pas?

C'était parfait! C'était exactement ce que Nathan voulait depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'âme de son père. Une envie soudaine de l'enlacer manqua de lui faire perdre toute raison. L'attention de l'homme se porta sur lui comme s'il en avait fait la demande et Nathan sut que son père serait capable de lire dans son regard vitreux tout son bonheur et son soulagement. Son papa n'avait pas abandonné.

« De toute façon, » poursuivit sa mère, « je pense que nous avons terminé pour la journée. Il faut que la base mature avant que quoique ce soit n'y soit ajouté. J'ai hâte de voir si ça va fonctionner, » dit-elle d'un ton excité. Le regard de Severus quitta Nathan pour se reposer sur elle.

L'homme se poussa du plan de travail contre lequel il était penché. « Très bien. » Il commença à rassembler quelques fioles disposées sur une étagère.

La mère de Nathan était également en train de rassembler ses affaires et les ingrédients inutilisés.

« Tu pourrais m'aider à embouteiller cette potion, Nathan. »

Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête alors que dans son esprit, il s'interrogeait, inflexible, sur les paroles de son père, _Qui? Moi?_ L'homme ne le regardait pas alors Nathan s'approcha lentement, en silence. Son père l'observa pendant un moment.

« Prends une louche, » lui dit-il.

Nathan alla chercher l'ustensile et retourna rapidement vers le chaudron en se sentant tout à coup nerveux à propos de cette tâche. Il aidait le professeur Rogue dans son labo, son _Papa._ Son excitation aurait été à son comble si...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Nathan pâlit à la vue du liquide devant lui. Il connaissait cette potion, il la connaissait! « Pourquoi as-tu fait cette potion? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Pourquoi, Papa? » Il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux du chaudron rempli de Potion de Nuit Sans Rêves. Tous les espoirs et les rêves de Nathan s'étaient envolés avec ce chaudron et ils étaient au parfait endroit pour que son père s'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute.

Sa mère choisit cet instant pour sortir de la Réserve et réentrer dans la pièce. « Je peux attendre que tu aies terminé, si tu veux, Nathan. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, son père dit, « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'attendre; Nathan disait justement qu'il resterait jusqu'au dîner. »

« Bien sûr! Je vous rejoindrai bientôt alors, » acquiesça-t-elle et Nathan put à peine respirer et encore moins protester.

« Nous vous verrons plus tard, » offrit son père en guise de au revoir et Nathan fut laissé à lui-même. Il allait être émotionnellement broyé, il le savait. Il aurait du hurler mais où était passé sa voix?

« Nathan, » l'appela l'homme. « Respire, mon garçon, » le pressa son père et ce fut comme si une malédiction avait été levée. « C'est ça. Calme-toi. » Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Nathan. « Non, non, » dit son père avec quelque frustration, « il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer. » Cela ne le fit que pleurer encore plus et il fut enlacé gentiment par une paire de bras. « Chhht, calme-toi, fiston. Pas besoin de pleurer. Chhht. »

« Nuit Sans Rêve, » haleta Nathan.

« Chhht. Je ne vais pas l'utiliser. »

« Non? » Nathan leva les yeux. « C'est vrai? »

« Oui c'est vrai, petit idiot. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Typiquement Gryffondor, » son père marmonna cette dernière phrase dans sa barbe, avec une once d'irritation.

Nathan se sentit idiot en effet et il essaya de retrouver une contenance, essuyant son visage en s'éloignant de l'homme.

« Aide-moi à l'embouteiller pour que nous puissions partir. »

Nathan essaya d'aider, même si ses mains étaient un peu engourdies, mais ce fut son père qui accomplit finalement la plus grosse part du travail. Bientôt, ils quittèrent le labo et allèrent directement aux appartements du professeur.

« Tu devrais boire quelque chose. »

Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais une tasse de thé apparut dans ses mains avant qu'il ne puisse. « Merci, » répondit-il automatiquement. Il but quelques gorgées et se sentit étonnamment mieux.

Son père tomba lourdement sur le canapé et soupira. Nathan l'observa se masser les yeux avec le bout de ses longs doigts et se sentit désolé d'avoir réagi exagérément. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et attendit...il regarda la tasse et attendit, puis il observa les bottes de son père, puis les pierres noircies de la cheminée...

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cette potion? » Il en avait assez d'attendre.

« Je vois que tu es enfin calmé, » fit remarquer son père.

Ce n'était pas une réponse toutefois. « Papa... »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Pour qui est-ce alors? »

« Pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qui? » insista Nathan.

« Quelqu'un d'autre que moi, » répondit l'homme sèchement avec une lueur d'avertissement dans le regard.

« Est-ce que c'est pour moi? » demanda Nathan même s'il ne le pensait pas. « Parce que je ne suis pas toi donc ça pourrait être pour moi. Tu veux que j'arrête de rêver parce qu- »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi, par Merlin! »

Il semblait qu'il avait été trop loin, encore une fois, alors il se tut et attendit.

Avec plus de contrôle, son père reprit, « Je garde ces potions en réserve pour le moment où il y en aura besoin. Je fourni l'école en Potions, comme je suis certain que tu l'as déjà remarqué. »

Nathan acquiesça. Bien sûr, son père remplissait les réserves de potions de l'école. N'est-ce pas? Oui, c'était ça. Nathan but une autre gorgée de thé et laissa celle-ci le réchauffer. Il fut surpris quand son père bondit du canapé et disparut dans sa chambre. Il revint rapidement mais pas vers le divan. Au lieu de ça, il s'occupa de quelque chose sur la table en murmurant des paroles que Nathan ne pouvait pas déchiffrer depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il n'osa pas se lever du canapé.

Un petit moment plus tard, Nathan comprit les intentions de son père mais il demeura confus. « Une partie d'échec? » demanda-t-il quand il vit ce que son père apportait vers le salon. Il regarda l'homme nettoyer la table basse et y placer le jeu.

Son père tendit une main vers lui. « Si tu as terminé... »

Nathan lui tendit la tasse de thé en observant les gestes de son père d'un regard soupçonneux. L'homme la fit disparaître puis prit place dans le fauteuil près de la table basse.

« Choisis ton camp, » lui fit-il.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione frappa à la porte de Severus et attendit d'être invitée à entrer. Elle avait laissé Nathan avec lui à peine deux heures plus tôt et bien qu'ils avaient déjà auparavant passé davantage de temps seuls ensemble, elle ressentait un peu d'appréhension. Severus n'agissait pas comme d'habitude ce week end.

Elle frappa une nouvelle fois et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement toute seule. Elle la poussa et entra en cherchant Severus et Nathan du regard. La vue qui s'offrit à elle lui réchauffa le coeur et fit s'envoler ses appréhensions: père et fils étaient tête-à-tête penchés au-dessus d'un plateau d'échec.

Hermione s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas briser le haut niveau de concentration dans lequel les joueurs semblaient être plongés. Severus bougea le cavalier noir qui abattit bruyamment un pion blanc. Nathan observa cette scène avec un froncement de sourcil puis leva les yeux vers Severus avec un air étonné et obtint un haussement de sourcil pour toute réponse. Nathan reporta son attention vers le plateau mais Severus observait Hermione. Son expression ouverte et quelque peu distante donnait l'impression qu'il la regardait comme si elle ne pouvait pas le voir en retour. Il la regardait presque avec curiosité, peut-être même avec nostalgie crut-elle voir.

Hermione tenta un sourire et Severus reporta son regard vers le plateau, presque timidement.

« Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire? Du vin peut-être? » demanda-t-il sans se tourner vers elle.

« Du vin, volontiers, merci, » répondit-elle et il laissa Nathan jouer et alla chercher la boisson, revenant rapidement avec deux verres de vin rouge. Elle prit celui qu'il lui tendit et en but une gorgée en observant Severus faire de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent comme pour une conversation bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement quel en était le sujet. Un guerrier poussa un cri et la conversation fut terminée avant qu'elle ne puisse ne saisir le sens. Severus reprit sa place sur le fauteuil et observa son cavalier noir rendre dramatiquement son dernier soupir sous la lame du roi blanc.

Nathan n'avait pas levé les yeux du plateau.

Severus avança un fou noir de trois cases sur la gauche et annonça, « Echec et mat. »

Nathan parcourait toujours du regard le plateau, essayant probablement de trouver un moyen de sauver son roi mais il admit finalement sa défaite et coucha le monarque blanc. « Pris par des pions, » se lamenta-t-il.

« Ne jamais sous-estimer les guerriers silencieux, » lui dit Severus et Hermione sentit la vérité de ses paroles l'atteindre en plein coeur.

_Il saurait_, songea-t-elle. _Il saurait_...

« On peut en faire une autre? » demanda Nathan, plein d'espoir.

« Peut-être une prochaine fois, » répondit Severus. « Ta mère est là et je crois qu'il est bientôt l'heure de dîner. »

« Alors on peut jouer après le dîner. »

« Nathan. » Elle utilisa son ton d'avertissement. Hermione savait que Nathan devait être excité de partager quelque chose comme les échecs avec Severus mais il ne devait pas en devenir gênant.

« Un autre jour, » approuva Severus.

Hermione alla dans la bibliothèque de Severus pendant qu'ils rangeaient le jeu. Elle ne remarqua même pas quand il s'approcha et fut surprise de le trouver aussi près quand il proposa, « Encore un peu de vin, Hermione? »

La façon avec laquelle il s'adressa à elle l'effraya un peu. Il était à nouveau en train de l'engloutir dans un tourbillon; elle avait tant de mal à essayer de passer à autre chose et il la séduisait avec du vin et en prononçant son prénom d'un ton velouté. Elle cligna des yeux et se retourna en refusant son offre, « Non, merci. » Parce qu'Hermione n'avait pas son pareil pour tourner quelque chose qu'il faisait par politesse en flirt, et Severus n'était pas un sorcier qui flirtait, _surtout _pas avec elle.

La soirée se passa inhabituellement lentement après cela. Le fait que Hermione savait qu'elle devait lutter contre les charmes de Severus transforma un dîner qui aurait du être très appréciable en un test pour sa santé mentale. Chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'amusait un peu trop, elle reprenait conscience et se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était amical, faisant de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise pour Nathan et elle interprétait ses signes de la mauvaise façon. Severus devait avoir remarqué son malaise car il coupa court à la soirée aussitôt après le dessert.

« Vous avez eu une longue journée et devez être fatigués. »

Hermione était épuisée quand elle laissa enfin Nathan à la Tour Gryffondor et retourna à ses quartiers. La façon avec laquelle Severus l'avait regardée ce soir avait rendu presque impossible de ne pas se noyer dans ces yeux et d'abandonner son coeur. Elle était très fatiguée de se dire qu'elle n'était pas testée chaque fois que le sorcier avait eu l'air d'être d'accord avec ses commentaires et ses idées. Plus tôt, tous ces regards et Hermione par-ci, Hermione par-là... Dieu devait être en train de la narguer.

Hermione laissa sa tête reposer sur le coussin du canapé et ferma les yeux. Tellement fatiguée...

Un tremblement partit de son oreille gauche, parcourut son échine et elle retint une respiration en ouvrant les yeux. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas seulement son âme qui était fatiguée mais aussi son corps. Préparer la base avait nécessité des sorts complexes et de la précision et Hermione pouvait sentir que sa magie demandait du repos. Hé bien, pourquoi lutter contre la fatigue alors que le sommeil pouvait mener aux rêves et les rêves à ...

Hermione soupira devant sa totale incompétence à contrôler ses pensées.

« Dors, Hermione. Mets fin à cette torture, » marmonna-t-elle en allant dans la chambre pour se préparer à dormir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Et pendant qu'elle dort... *lol* Il se passe des choses intéressantes! ;0)

**A venir...** Severus se retrouve à vivre à nouveau une double-vie et Nathan est sur le point d'être introduit au sein de la haute-société sorcière.


End file.
